The Fate of Two Worlds
by angelwings1
Summary: Hitomi goes back to Gaea, and finds a prophecy that speaks of the destruction of Van's world. An unknown savior is the only hope for the globe, but when something none expected occurs Hitomi loses a part of herself during the process!(V/H!)*~*Completed*~*
1. Love Across The Distance

  
~ Dear Reader, If you read this story you'll have to keep up with it because it very   
complicated. The first set of chapters will becoming out fast because they already   
written out, but not on the right program so I have to tranfer them which will take  
a while so only the 1st chapter is out right now. Thanks!  
  
~ Remember I do not own these characters. They are taken off of the Japanese series of   
Escaflowne.  
  
~This a really fluffy chapter so bare with me.  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel_Wings   
  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Love Across The Distance   
  
~ Earth ~   
The grass swayed in the large open field in sweet sorrow. The wind cried out   
gently for a sad secret. Flowers whispered sweet, sad words that flowed with the wind. Even   
the invisibleworld that hung in the sky near the moon gave the expression of utter loneliness.   
The only signof true life was a young girl with honey colored hair. Her silky hair was cut short   
in a rather boyish style. She wore a blue and cream colored uniform containing a skirt and   
matching jacket with a white tee beneathe. Her emerald eyes which use to hold so much light   
and life were now dull and desolate. Hands of pale fingers were intertwined, her arms hugging   
her knees. The only thought that invaded her mind caused tears to stream down her face. She   
looked up into the sky at the earth's moon. She stared at it, concentrating hard. Her mind   
focused on a past image. Before her eyes she saw, what can best be described as, an illusion  
of a boy with raven hair and eyes of flames. He was rather hansom, but his face was that of a  
sad expression, the same expression the girl felt. More tears watered her eyes as she   
whispered a single word. If a soul had been close enough they would have felt the emotion   
from the word that now hung in the air. They would have felt love, sadness, and longing all   
rolled deeply into one. The word was not a thing, animal, place, or phrase. It was a name. A  
name that was unknown on that planet, but known well on a complete different globe. A world  
called Gaea, a world known to the dismal girl as a place of complete fantasy and mystery yet   
very similar to her own beautiful home. Gaea knew the name well for it was a world renouned  
name spoken on every tongue on the planet. It was a name that held no meaning to anyone  
else, but it meant everything to this one person. "Van....." the wind echoed silently to the girl  
bringing only more tears to her already reddening eyes.   
  
Hitomi placed her forehead against her knees sobbing quietly. She often came to   
this fieldto sit and stare at the world hidden unknowingly to billions of people except herself.   
When she'd come she knew she could be alone. Ever since she was little she had ran in this   
field and played games with herself. As the girl's eyes swept over the familiar place she could   
almost seea younger form of herself running up a slope in the field laughing cheerfully. She   
breathed in the lovely scent of grass and remembered he had smelled the same way. She   
smiled sadly remembering the one person that always invading her mind; the smell of him, the   
way his skin felt when he held her, the way his eyes lite up, or how his voice sounded. She   
closed her eyes envisioning him smiling at her lovingly, his angel wings outstretched beautifully   
against the darkness in her mind. The same figure she had left on that hidden world two years   
ago.   
  
She angrily began to beat her fist against the earth in absolute rage. Why was fate   
so unfair to her? She had come back to her home because she believed she would be more   
happy here. Not to mention the fact that she belonged here with her family and friends.   
Unfortunately it had been anything, but happiness. The first couple of months she was   
overjoyed to be reunited with her loves ones; to hold and hug their familiar forms had to be the  
greatest feeling ever. She quickly went into denial though. She ignored the tears that came in   
her sleep, she told herself that she would get over him, and she shook her head when she   
daydreamed about the angel King. Slowly her body began to shut down, she would barely eat  
or sleep making everything in her world topple over. If her parents hadn't started forcing her to  
eat her daily meals and give her sleeping pills she might have gotten worse and look absolutely   
horrible. To make matters worse everyone close to her acted like she had gone off the deep   
end. "Well what were they suppose to think, Hitomi!" she shouted angrily at herself, "You   
come home after you've disappeared for the second time and tell them unbelievable stories   
about a whole 'nother world!" Tears stung her eyes as she remembered the faces she had seen  
on her parents and two best friends when they had reacted to her tale. She had been   
completely honest with everything she said (the only parts she cut out was Van being   
Draconian and the love triangle between him, her, and Allen), but everyone had believed that  
she had outright lied. Her parents had even gone so far as to consider a counselor for her, but  
Hitomi literally begged her mother to not go through with it. For some unknown reason, her   
mother persuaded her husband to give up the thought about help for their daughter. Hitomi   
couldn't understand why. Her mother's attitude to Hitomi's fantasy had been completely blank  
and unreadable. Hitomi couldn't understand why, but as long as she was left alone she didn't   
push the matter further.   
  
All her life now was poured into running. It was the only thing that she could be   
happy in. When she ran she didn't have to listen to the whispers from her peers or see people   
point. She could escape the emotions she denied in her soul. Escaping everything around her   
was what she wanted for so long and with running she could do the very thing. In fact she ran   
so fast that she was doing better in running than ever before. The only reason for her speed   
was because she was afraid....., afraid all torments, emotions, and words would take over her  
if she slowed down. Even at the end of the race she had to force herself to stop because she   
knew as soon as she halted the world would surge forward and surround her once again   
almost drowning her completely.   
  
It was at that moment she heard the rustling of grass from behind coming towards   
her. The heart within her skipped a beat as a hopeful thought crossed her mind. Sadly though,   
the thought was in vain for when she turned around she was faced with a young girl with red   
hair about her age was staring down at her. Hitomi tried to hide her sadness at her friend for   
not being the one she hoped for.   
  
It was no use, Yukari could automatically tell she was not the one who she   
expected. "Oh Hitomi.....why can't you give up that fantasy" her concerned friend thought   
sadly. She wanted so badly to believe her friend was okay, but her mind wouldn't let her. It   
was obvious her friend was insane. How could she not be? She believed in every word she   
spoke about the imagined land of dragons and knights. It sounded sort of like some fairy tale   
from books your mother would read to you before you went to sleep. After everyone had   
confirmed the fact of disbelief of her tall tale she had become secluded. Avoiding everyone   
and everything around her. School had been her hardest to endure for she could barely   
concentrate. She was always day dreaming or doodling sketches in her notebook of angels,   
dragons, and knights. Her grades had plummets in every subject, save one. In art she had   
perfect 100's. Every project was of her imagined world. They were excellent pieces of   
artworks in painting, sketching, chalk, and color pencils.  
  
Yukari's absolute favorite was a painting of a rather hansom boy with unruly ebony  
hair, red shirt, and cream pants. He stood in a field of long blowing grass while beside him   
stood some cat-girl of brown fur and pink hair with an orange dress. Nearby a couple, both   
with long blonde hair, stood together with hands clasped. A young boy resembling a lot to   
Hitomi's younger brother except with blonde hair was running toward the cat-girl and dark   
haired boy. In the night sky were two moons, one that held the shadow of a dragon in flight.  
  
Yukari came out of her distant memories when Hitomi spoke, "Hey Yukari. Did   
you want to talk to me or something?"   
  
"Oh yeah!" the red haired girl said in remembrance of why she had been looking  
for her lonely friend, "Did you forget this afternoon is the Regional Track meet! If we don't   
hurry will miss everything! Including the race your supposed to compete in!" Hitomi's eyes   
grew wide in recognition and she quickly jumped to her feet. She bolted to a nearby tree   
where a blue duffel bag laid beneath its shadow. Fingers urgently unzipped the opening to   
search for the old shorts and shirt that the honey haired girl wore for running to make sure   
she had them.   
  
"I completely lost track of time" the girl yelled over her shoulder as her hand   
closed on the faded outfit inside the bag.   
  
~ Gaea ~   
Rain pelted the stone castle of Fanelia as though the heavens were crying........  
crying for the lone figure standing within the main bedroom of the building. The figure was a   
man of seventeen rotations (seventeen years in earth terms) with ebony hair that held it unruly  
status for the last two years. He however was no longer the lanky teen he use to be for he had   
become the muscular male with broad shoulder that all men become. He stood at a glass   
french door watching the rain slide down its surface lazily. A single lantern gave a soft glow   
causing the young man to see his reflection in the door's glass. He stared at himself studying   
what he had become. His eyes of fire no longer held their inner flame. Dull black hair had   
replaced the shiny black on his head. A sad foreign face stared back at him and he had to stare  
hard at the face to actually see himself in it. He presently wore black night pants with a white   
short sleeve shirt that were both of the finest silk.   
  
His soul felt dead and adrift as he stared at the night surroundings behind the glass   
doors. He no longer smiled or if he ever did it was a sad smile which was rarely seen. The first  
few months hadn't been bad after she left. He had poured his entire soul and effort into   
rebuilding his lost kingdom. He worked hard to reassembly the kingdom's scatter citizens and   
bring back their lost homes. He had focus on nothing else, but after his home had been   
resembled he had gone into deep depression. He couldn't forget his past adventure with the   
girl from another world, the girl from the mystic world.  
  
Suddenly his reflection disappeared in the glass and in the same moment another   
reflection of a totally different figure appeared in the glass. The new reflection was of a young   
girl with golden hair and emerald eyes. She no longer had the same lean figure, but a fuller   
form showing she had become a young woman. Her emerald eyes didn't appear to twinkle like  
they use to and she bore a sad smile on her tearful face. She wore the same uniform she had   
always worn when she had been with him by his side when they had traveled all over Gaea. He  
brought one of his hands to the glass as his fingers tracing the features on her face. "Hitomi...."  
he breathed. He placed his hand flat against the glass and in the same motion Hitomi's   
reflection did the same. Their hands were perfectly flat against each others' and their sad eyes   
locked together. A twinkle of life within the depths of their eyes sparkled. This was the closest   
they had been to ever seeing each other again. Van could almost actually feel her.   
  
"Lord Van~sama?" a young voice from behind asked in the darkness.   
  
Van returned from the illusion and no longer saw his beloved, but his own lonely   
reflection. His eyes lost the small glowing sparks and became dull as his mind realized the girl   
no longer was there. He wanted so much to see her again,............to hold her, to comfort her,   
to hear the laugh that could brighten the darkest situation, to hear that voice of sweetness, but   
importantly to wake up to that face of beauty every morning for the rest of his life.   
  
"Lord Van~sama?" the voice repeated a little louder than before.   
  
Van turned his attention to the new figure reflecting beside his. A young cat-girl   
with a concerned face watched him carefully. Her pink hair was still in the short cut she had   
always kept. Bronze fur was dull from sadness and her bouncy tail laid lifeless on the white   
marble floor. She wore a long pink dress that matched her hair. He closed his eyes sighing   
heavily.   
  
"I'm sorry Merle, but I can't seem to forget her" he muttered, "It wasn't so hard at   
first because I was so busy rebuilding Fanelia, but now.......I can't concentrate on anything   
anymore. All can see is her face staring at me. I wish I could have her with me once more by   
my side even...." His breathe caught in his throat and he nearly choked on the last word, "even   
if she stayed for only a little while and never returned again after that."   
  
He felt warm arms hug one of his arms like she had done over all of their lives, just   
like a younger sister holds an older brother. He glanced down at her face with her closed eyes.  
  
"You say that" she whispered sadly, "but you know deep within your soul you   
would die if that would happen,....if she left again." She looked up into her foster brother's eyes  
and gave him a small smile. "Lord Van~sama, all I want is for you to be happy and I know you  
can never be happy without her. Lord Van~sama I hope for your sake she returns and soon."   
She glanced around the large room absent-mindly looking at several paintings that hung on the   
wall. Van had dove into painting almost instantly after Hitomi left. Each work was of a single   
theme of a young figure. Several were of the golden haired girl running happily in a field, others  
she held a smile as the wind teased her hair, a few held her in a sad profile, but the most   
beautiful of all of his paintings was one where she sat in a field of flowers. She was wearing the  
uniform she had worn during her stay on Gaea. Her face bore a sad smile and a red pendant   
laid against her chest. The sky held two moons which she was staring at.   
  
Merle sighed sadly knowing how depressed he had gotten after her return home to  
the Mystic Moon. She looked up at her King and saw him looking outside the window, past  
the rain at the world that had his love. Van refused to retrieve Hitomi from her world. He   
respected her wish to be with the ones she loved. More than his happiness, he wanted her to   
be happy. Merle gave him a small hug and then left his side going toward the door to go to   
sleep, but just before she closed the door on her way out she stuck her head through the   
opening. "I know for a fact Lord Van~sama that she cannot live without you either, she will   
return and if I'm sure she'll return soon. Goodnight, Lord Van~sama." she whispered before  
shutting the door the rest of the way.   
  
He watched the large wooden door shut with a small creak. He knew she was   
right about himself. He felt a small glimmer of hope in his lonely heart at the thought that she  
would return to him. His hands fell upon the golden chain around his neck and he gently pulled  
out the only connection left of her to him. The red pendant shaped like a teardrop only with a   
slight size difference glimmered in the lantern's light. He could feel her by his side almost. The   
thought of her return brought shivers of joy down his spine. He placed the bond gift back   
beneath his shirt and turned out the lantern. As he made his way to his bed he thought, "All I   
can do is wait, hope, and wish for her to return" He then fell into a dreamful sleep that was   
plagued by the image of a honey haired girl with emerald green eyes. 


	2. Future Dreams

~ This chapter doesn't have a lot of fluff so don't worry, but I promise you in   
upcoming chapters there will be serious fluff! This chapter gets the story   
going.   
~ Remember I don't own these characters!  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Future Dreams  
  
~ Earth ~  
Hitomi slowly touched her sneaker's toe and held it for several moments.  
"One.....two......three......four......five!" she counted has she stretched her muscles. She   
did the same process with her other foot, counting to five. She stood up and slowly   
bounced from foot to foot allowing the blood to circulate better. Nearby other runners   
who were nearby also stretching their limbs. They all looked like tough competitors, but  
she knew she had a chance among the top three. Her eyes fell onto the round black   
track. Memories flooded her minds as she remembered how she first ran into Van at   
this very spot. He had been trying to kill a dragon to earn his right as King. So long ago  
was that memory. "Over two years" she whispered to herself. It seemed like eternity   
since the event. The memory of it always brought a fit of laughter. He had been so rude  
that she had slapped. Even though it was harsh it had only brought the two closer. She   
felt such a longing to see him again even if it was just a moment. If it were for a moment   
she would forever treasure it. Her heart yerned to see him. How could she return to   
him? Oh, if she only knew the path to take, she would take it.   
  
She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the two people come up behind   
her.  
  
"HITOMI!!!!!" yelled someone in her ear. Hitomi jerked around angrily   
rubbing her ear.   
  
"WHAT?" she shouted back at Yukari. Hitomi and Yukari went into a   
staring contest. Both were literally ready to pounce on the one who would blink.   
Before one could give in a long dark haired boy stepped between the two disrupting the  
contest.   
  
"AMANO!!!!" the two girls shouted in union at the intruder. The boy   
laughed hysterically, but his laughter was cut short when the two girls tackled him to the  
ground. Though wiggling as much as possible he could not escape Hitomi's grasp.   
Yukari took this advantage into play by tickling him. The three good friend struggled   
against each other laughing happily. They hadn't have this much fun in a long time, but as  
quickly as the fun had begun it quickly ceased. Yukari gave her boyfriend a playful   
shove.   
  
"Hey!" he cried protectively. Hitomi smiled at the two young lovers sadly.   
She envied their happiness so badly. She wanted to be able to play those games with   
the one she loved, the one that only held her heart. She wanted to be able to hold his   
hand as they walked together. To look in his eyes would set her heart on fire. More   
importantly she wanted to kiss him, the kiss that should have been. Yukari noticed   
Hitomi's far off look and quickly grabbed her best friend's arm.   
  
"Hitomi, look! Almost the whole school turned up for the race!" Yukari said.  
She waved her free arm at the packed bleachers hoping to brighten her friend's mood.   
Hitomi smile widen at the sight of so many supporters.   
  
"So Hitomi are you ready to run and beat some butt?!" Amano asked   
cheerfully at his once crush. Hitomi gave him a determined look and said, "Yeah, but   
lets see if I'll beat everyone's butt." Her friends laughed at her attitude. Hitomi always   
seemed to brighten up at track meets.  
  
"Don't worry, Hitomi!" Yukari said, "No one can touch you! You'll be   
across the finish line having tea by the time all those slowpokes get to that white line!"   
Hitomi gave a warm smile to her friend when suddenly a buzz came over the intercoms.   
  
"Would all runners for the 100 meters sprint get to their starting points." The   
person at the microphone continued by going over the list of names of the runners and   
the schools they attended. In the middle of the list was Hitomi's name. Her two friends   
wished her luck before she walked over to her spot on the track. Yukari and Amano   
walked arm in arm to a seat on the bleachers to watch the race.   
  
  
~ Gaea ~  
Three of Fanelia's best historians stood in a small room beneath the castle.   
The men's faces all held white whiskers that looked like snow against their dark mud   
robes. Wrinkles tugged at their fingers as they flipped the pages of extremely old books   
of faded leather. Spectacles kept slipping down their pug noses as their old eyes   
carefully read the yellow pages that were as wrinkled as their fingers. One of the men   
continual read from one of the books outloud while another carefully made notes of   
what was read. The last man was busily looking at several artifacts. Most of which that   
appeared to had gone through so much that the historian could barely make out what it   
had first looked like.   
  
The room was small, but it was filled with so much that it crowded the room  
giving the area barely in room to move around. There were several small tables which   
were each filled with books, scrolls, artifacts, or other small items. A bookshelf was   
carved into one of the room's wall's hard gray granite. Each of the shelves were packed  
to the brink with items of all sizes and shape. Maps of several areas on Gaea were   
stretched across the walls. Most of the maps had notes and marks scribbled on them.   
The floor of white stone was well worn from the pacing of feet. The room would have   
appeared disorganized to anyone else, but to the three monk-looking-men it was well   
categorized. Each item was carefully placed in groups and each had a special marking   
to determine its age. There were no windows for they were at least sixty feet   
underground and the only ways out were two doors on opposite sides of the small   
chamber.   
  
A small door of red oak opened to a long flight of spiral stairs. These flight  
of stairs led to another door of brown oak. This door led to the King's personal study   
that laid next to his bed chambers. No one, but the King's most loyal friends, advisors,   
and himself knew of this room for it was well hidden. The door in the study was   
concealed behind one of the bookcases that swung away from the wall.   
  
The other door was the exact same size and style of the red oak entry, but it  
was of light brown oak. It opened to a long narrow tunnel that was at least a mile long in  
length. A gray pathway of stone flooring led to a flight of stairs. Once you made it to the  
top of those stairs you would be faced with a slanted twin doors. If you were to open   
them you would find yourself outside in the Fanelian Forest about over a mile from the  
castle. The doors were hidden by carefully implanting them in a slanted bluff deep within  
the forest and then covering it with dirt, grass, rocks, and bushes to conceal it from   
wandering eyes. The only way to open the passage was by pulling a small lever. The   
lever was carefully concealed beneath a hollowed out rock on the side of the bluff.  
  
The man reading one of the many books stuttered to a stop as his eyes fell   
over several words. The other two men who had been quietly listening to the man's   
voice turned to see why he stopped in mid-sentence. The reader's eyes went over the   
words several times before he frowned. The other two men came behind the first man to  
see what he had read. The two new pairs of eyes grew clouded as well as they tried to  
decipher the words. As the three men began to get rather annoyed over what they read   
the single door of the room creaked open. Three heads of whites whipped up from the   
faded page to see the young King and his foster-sister Merle come into the small room.  
  
The King wore a white long sleeve shirt that puffed at the cuffs and a royal  
blue vest with gold trimming that was so long that it went to the ankles, making it appear  
to be more of a cape than vest. His matching blue pants held tightly to his muscles.   
Shiny black leather boots came just below his knees. The red teardrop hung around his  
neck like it always did these days. Merle wore a long pink dress that hugged her slim   
figure showing off her maturity. On her wrists and ankles she wore several gold   
bracelets that clicked together at the slightest movement. Both had come down for their  
usually morning visit to check on the historians' findings.   
  
When Van noticed the troubled faces his eyebrows knitted together. "What  
have you discovered?" he asked curious. The man that held the book shook is head   
aimlessly.   
  
"Unsure, my lord" he said as he made his way to the royal, "I was reading   
this passage when I got to a section written is some unknown language. We don't   
recognize the language and we have not even a clue at what it could possible mean." His  
weary hand gave the tattered old book to the King in hope he might have an idea. The   
red eyes of the man went over the passage, but he could not help his historians. He was  
in the dark and just as confused as themselves.  
  
Van had created this small place when rebuilding Fanelia in hope more   
could be discovered about the Mystic Valley. He had gathered the best historians and   
had given them an offer they couldn't refuse. Historians only had one purpose that they  
loved to do and that was to study cultures. King Van was giving them the mysterious   
culture of the Atlantians to study. To any historian this was like a dream come true. To   
study a lost culture of great mystery was worth the world to a great historian. Their life   
was built in hope of decifering an unkown group. They had eagerly accepted the   
challenge and for the last two years had been working on the lost culture. It was better  
than gold to them to have this chance to study this culture.   
  
Van had also kept it a secret from the kingdom. Citizens were still   
discouraged over their King being Draconian, but discovering Atlantis might cause more  
fright for it was the home of his kind. When he had built the room he had trusted only   
his best architects so they wouldn't speak of the room after they had finish their job. He  
even made his closest friends and advisors to swear they would not speak of the place.  
It was imperative that no one knew. If it was discover, people might take the throne   
from him and the kingdom would be in chaos. King couldn't care less about the   
postion, it was the people he cared for and only that. Only a few knew of the room and  
that's was how it was going to stay.   
  
The ebony hair on his head fell over his eyes, but the King ignored it as he   
continued to scan over the passage. He read a sentence three times through, but had no   
idea what it could mean. He didn't even know if it was sentence or just a line of writing.   
He finally sighed in defeat as well and handed back the book.  
  
"I fear I cannot help you, my friends" he said unhappily, "I have never seen   
such language and know Merle hasn't either." His red eyes went over the small room   
checking their progress.   
  
"We've mostly been checking through the old books over on the table there"  
the monk with the artifacts replied as his hand pointed to a small table covered with   
many books. Van walked over to the table and looked over several books before his   
eyes fell on something...... peculiar.   
  
"Have you read this one yet?" the curious man asked as he picked up a   
large book. It was a book of white leather with a large gold seal on the front of an   
angel. It was so bright it almost appeared to glow in his firm hands. The writer nodded   
solemnly, "Yes, but it also written in the same language. Every word is written in that   
backwards tongue!" His face showed the frustration of his work over the language.   
  
"We just don't understand though, my lord" the archives spoke. Merle   
frowned confused at what he meant.  
  
"What do you exactly mean when you say 'we just don't understand'?" she  
said curiously. The man holding the book handed it over to the cat-girl. He placed his   
fingers on the passage that he had read.   
  
"The passage begins in our language at first" he began as his finger went   
over the familiar dialect, "but when it gets to this paragraph it begins in a complete   
different language as though some great secret is hidden behind the words." Van's and   
Merle's eyes went over the passage again and widen at the find.   
  
"There is something important in these words" Van mutters, "Something   
extremely important, but what is it?"  
  
  
~ somewhere deep in Gaea ~  
Amongst the dark clouds in the sky of Gaea was a dark form flying silently.   
Lightening and thunder rained around the floating castle of black metal giving it an evil   
atmosphere. The castle had several peaks that pierced the sky making it look even   
more menacing. Black metal spiked and twisted in a way giving it a look like a thorn   
bush. Metal strips appeared and disappeared interwining among the metal. Just to look  
at the devilish castle made every soul cringe. A hundred large propellers whirled forcing  
the castle north. If you had listened carefully you might have heard silent screams and   
evil laughs coming from within its dark walls.  
  
In the largest room of the building was the throne of black twisted metal   
resembling the outside of the fortress. At the moment the throne held the commander of  
the fortress. All his garments were black night leather. Everything.....his sleeveless shirt,   
tight pants, guadlents, and boots were all of the sinister black void. His black leather   
clothes matched the seat so well that you couldn't tell where the two met. The only signs  
of color were his pale skin and short blonde hair that fell over his icy blue eyes.   
  
The room was no better looking than the man. It best resembled a black   
hole for it was round and the walls were several shades of the wicked color. The few   
lighted torches that hung around the rooms were just enough light to give the room a   
shadowy look. Shadows plagues every nook and cranny. The room made one feel as if  
the demons of Hell were lurking behind the dark shadows. The floor was of a   
checkerboard design made of gray and black marble. A large skylight laid in the very   
center of the room shaped in a light blue sphere that dipped into the large throne room.   
The walls showed signs of seeing many things. If a soul would have talked to the walls   
that stood in that room, they would have heard of satanic and sinister things that no ear  
should hear. Overall the room looked like the devil himself had created it.   
  
Across the room laid a gray table of metal also twisted like the dark throne.  
It was the only other piece of furniture within the room. At the table stood a man   
identical to the earlier man on the throne, identical all the way down to his dark clothes  
except for he had silver hair. The silver haired man was looking through several scrolls  
that laid out over the table. Most of the scrolls were extremely old and yellow that   
seemed they'd fall to dust at the smallest touch. Several other scrolls of crisp, white   
sheets had notes scribbled on them that referred to the older scrolls. The largest of the  
scroll was a map of Gaea's western hemisphere.   
  
The two were silent, both contemplating over the plans they had before   
them. Neither had anything else on their mind. Figures, strategies, and facts repeated in  
their head as they tried to decided if they had missed anything.   
  
Suddenly two large metal doors crashed open as an angry figure burst in.   
Neither of the two men looked up at the intruder, not really caring for they knew what   
was coming. The newer man was no better than the other two. His face was of evil   
itself and often intimidated people because of his sharp purple eyes and sliver hair, but   
the thing that scared them the most was the scar that ran down his right cheek. He wore  
a head piece that could best be described as a crown, but he was not even close to   
royalty. He wore an evil deep red outfit that belonged to only the dragon slayers.   
Black shiny armor covered most of the red fabric, but it was still easily seen. He also   
wore a cape that was red on the outer side and black on the inside. He rushed to the   
silver head man and slammed a fist on the metal table causing a loud "bang" to echo   
throughout the shadowy room. The man near the table didn't even flinch at the noise,   
but continued to exam the scrolls before him.   
  
"WHY are we not attacking Van!" the newer man shouted at both the men.  
The silver haired man remained silent, but the blonde one chuckled lightly. Dilandau   
angrily growled at the man, "What is so funny? We should be attacking Van Fanel and  
your laughing at me!"   
  
The blonde got up from his throne and with his hand clasped behind his   
back strode over to the angry man coolly. "Oh my dear dragon slayer, Dilandau, you   
are so impatient" he said with an evil smile, "You know very well we need a certain   
factor before we attack the King of Fanelia."  
  
"What factor are you exactly implying, Kaosu?" he inquired confused.   
Kaosu placed a finger on one of the scrolls reading the notes carefully.   
  
"We need the one who can open the powers of the Atlantians" he stated his  
eyes never leaving the words written. Dilandau grew even more angry at this.   
  
"You said any Antlantian can use it! If that's so then why don't ---"   
  
"ENOUGH!" Kaosu cut him off angrily, "I will not explain my reasons to a  
pitiful soldier like yourself. As Lord of this castle I order you to respect my commands  
and do what you are supposed to do!" The two glared at each other angrily neither   
wavering from the icy stares that shot daggers.  
  
"Fine!" Dilandau huffed, "I'll do what you want, but I want Van to myself!"   
  
Kaosu's ice blue eyes glinted evilly as he spoke, "Of course, Dilandua. We  
need only to wait for the seeress from the Mystic Moon. We want to give her what she  
deserves for her sins. The best way to do that is to torture her by what she loves most.  
Everything she holds dear will die because of her transgressions against the Zaibach   
Army."   
  
"How can you be sure she's coming anytime soon?" Dilandua's purple eyes  
looked at him suspiciously.   
  
"We know" the silver headed man who had remained quiet until now spoke,  
"and that's all you need to know. The less you know the better. All you have to   
concentrate on is destroying the dragon's life."   
  
Dilandua gave an evil laugh, "Kusari, you are always straight to the point.   
That's why I like you. With that little note I think I'll get ready my guymelef for   
destruction." He twired around and walked out the door laughing heinously.  
  
"Are you sure it is wise to keep him with us, brother?" the sliver haired man  
asked the blonde.   
  
"He is more a threat if he wasn't with us" he muttered as he look over a few  
scrolls, "He has no force against us, but he could cause small problems like destroying   
Van too early that would wreck our whole plan." The other nodded understanding.   
  
"All will come in due time, brother" Kaosu continued a hand on his sibling's  
shoulder, "The dragon and seeress will pay for the destruction to Zaibach with their   
own lives."  
  
  
~ Earth ~  
Hitomi placed her feet against the slanted running blocks readying herself to  
run the 100 meter sprint. Her fingers roughly held her up from the rough black and  
white track. Taking a deep breathe she listened to the starter.   
  
The starter held up a small pistol as he shouted the words to the runners,   
"Ready......set.....'Bang'!" As soon as the shot was heard the runners bolted from their  
blocks and ran down between the white lines painted on the black track.  
  
Hitomi could only hear her steady heartbeat as it pounded in her ears. She  
saw only the black road before her and her feet strained to go faster. The world was  
left behind and her tunnel vision helped her escape her surroundings. Oh, how she love  
the rush of running while leaving behind the emotions and tortures of her life. The   
gushing of air whipped her face, but she didn't even appear to notice. Muscles in her   
legs flexed at each stride she took. Pale arms swung back and forth next to her sides   
pushing her onwards. All though every other runner on that track was concentrating on  
winning Hitomi was the only one trying to escape her horrible reality. As she rounded   
the curve that led to the finish line she got lightheaded. Her feet seemed not hit the solid  
ground beneath her as her mind plunged into a familiar dark void.   
  
"NO!" she screamed in her mind, "I don't want to see anymore! I don't want  
to see any visions!" No matter how hard she tried all her efforts were in vain as she saw   
the horrid foresight.   
  
  
~ Vision ~  
Hitomi stood in complete darkness. She was positioned upon the darkness   
as though there was an invisible floor beneath her. Although she saw no one she felt the   
awareness of billions of lives. Where were they? It was almost like she had went blind.  
"What is this vision about?" she wondered confused, " I don't see anything." As if in   
reply, she heard a million screams above her head. She swirled around and turned to the  
sky of the darkness. A large world hung within the air, but she could barely make it out   
for on its surface she could see thousands of faces flashing like ghosts. Each face was   
screaming or crying in utter terror and after a few seconds would be replace with   
another face. From old women to young children faces floated on the world's skin.   
From each person on the world she felt their emotions. If it was fear, pain, or concern.   
She felt it all and it was so strong that she got dizzy from it. Her hands clasped over her  
ears trying to drown out the screams and cries. She begged it to stop to no prevail. It   
grew so loud she thought her eardrums would bust. Falling to her knees she gave a final  
cry, "STOP!" Suddenly all the faces and screaming vanished from the sky leaving the   
world by itself. As soon as the silence came though a red fire exploded throughtout the   
world causing it to become fiery pieces flying every which way. Suddenly the lives she   
had felt from the people ceased all together. Her emerald eyes widen in horror at the   
destruction and devastation. One of the fireballs came straight towards Hitomi, and the   
girl screamed in fear.  
~ End of Vision ~  
  
Yukari had been cheering her best friend on with Amano during the race   
when she suddenly saw Hitomi's face go blank. It was only a for a second, but the   
horror and fear that played across her friend's face cause Yukari's heart to nearly stop.   
Hitomi's screech cut through the air so loud that Yukari was sure everyone in the world  
could have heard it. The slender form of her dear friend crumpled to the ground just   
inches before the finish lines. She didn't know herself at first, but Yukari had bolted   
from the stands to her unconscious friend. All the other runners had stopped when   
Hitomi had screamed. They had no longer cared who won for they all knew Hitomi   
well and feared the worse for her. Paramedics quickly surrounded the supposedly   
injured girl as worried shouts were heard. A crowd quickly swelled around the limp   
body. Yukari literally pushed through the crowd and rushed to her best friend's side   
with Amano closely following. Falling on her knees next to Hitomi, Yukari began   
shouting in the poor girl's face. Paramedics tried to shove Yukari away, but she   
struggled against them and continued to shout out, "Hitomi! Hitomi, wake up!" She was  
so desperate, her friend was in trouble and she could do nothing. It took three men in   
white to pull the crying girl away from the scene. Another paramedic, a woman,   
grabbed Hitomi's wrist and gasped.   
  
All heads in that crowd stared at the woman, desperate to know how the   
girl was. The woman turned towards the paramedics who were still holding the red   
head girl back. "She has no pulse!" the woman cried.  
  
  
~ Gaea ~  
Van was talking with Merle inside the small room of the historians when he  
felt himself get dizzy. He swayed back and forth a few seconds before grabbing the   
nearby table for support. Merle grabbed hold of Van's other arm steadying him. The   
historians looked worried at their young king.  
  
"Lord Van~sama, what's wrong" she asked urgently.  
  
He didn't hear her for he wondering that himself. He felt like the world was  
spinning beneath his feet and he dared not take a step forward for he knew he would   
only plunge towards the floor. "What's wrong with me?" he thought as he began to really  
get worried. Suddenly an emotion that he knew as fear swept through his body, but he   
wasn't scared. It was just there in his soul like he was.....feeling....feeling someone else's  
fear. "Hitomi!" He thought just before he blacked out.   
  
  
  
  
  
~ Well? Whatcha think? Do I write okay? This is my first fanfic so don't flame me too   
bad. Please R&R! I'm dying to know what you readers think! 


	3. I Was Lost, But Now I'm Found

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne characters.   
~Hope you like this chapter. This is when it starts to get fluffy.  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel_Wings  
  
Chapter 3 ~ I Was Lost, But Now I'm Found  
  
  
~ Hitomi's mind ~  
She was falling. That was all she knew. If she had not felt the rush of her plunge she  
might not have known that. All she knew was she was alone....in the dark.....tumbling in fear of  
the unknown. "Where am I? How did I get here?" she thought as her hair whipped around her  
face. Fear gripped her soul as the thought of death crossed her mind. For some unknown   
reason she had never feared death until now. She was terrified of being alone in the darkness.   
She wanted to be near someone, she didn't want to be alone when she died. Something about   
the darkness scared her. She had no idea what it was, but she felt an unknown dread fill every  
pore of her body. It was something she remembered from....the past....something filled with....  
destruction.....and death..... "Someone?!" she screamed, " Someone help me...... please....."   
  
~ Van's mind ~  
He could tell he was falling because he could feel the rush of air hitting him. His   
reflexes caused him to unfurl his wings tearing apart his shirt and vest. "Where have I come to?  
What's going on?" he wondered. He felt a sense of panic clutch his heart, but after two years   
of practice he was able to slow his heartbeat and clear his head to think. "Where was I last?   
With the historians" he remembered, " I got dizzy....fell over....scared....Hitomi!" His emotions  
risen in concern for his love. What had caused her so much fear that he had felt it all the way on  
his world. "Something's wrong......"  
  
His ears suddenly pricked to a faint sound in the distant darkness. What was it? He   
concentrated on the sound, for some reason it was imperative that he discover the source. "A   
voice.....but whose?"   
  
A small cry came from behind the vast space, "Someone?! Someone help me.....  
please...."   
  
His heart constricted when he realized that he knew that voice. The same voice he  
had heard in his dreams for the last two years. The voice that haunted his mind every waking   
moment. A voice his soul had been desperate to hear. "HITOMI!" his shout echoed throughout  
the blackness.  
  
~ Hitomi's mind ~   
Was she going mad? Or had she actually heard the voice? The voice that shouted  
her name seemed so....familiar..... Could it be him? Could it be the voice that followed her  
thoughts? The voice that spoke to her in her sleep? It couldn't be could it? She had to know   
who had called out to her. She had to know! She had to hear the voice again even if it was just  
to hear his voice. Her heart skipped a beat as she shouted the name that always sent chills of   
joy through her, "Van?!"  
  
~ Back on Earth ~   
The paramedics had begun to do CPR on the frail girl. Yukari cried in Amano's   
shoulder as her friend began to drift away from her forever. The woman pumped Hitomi's heart   
not willing to lose the child. She was so young. It was not her time to go and she wasn't about   
to let her leave this world without a fight. Sweat brimmed her brow, but she refused to stop and  
wipe it away. A life hung in the balance and she was one of the few that could help her. She   
couldn't understand it though. The girl's eyes were dilated like most heart failure victims   
appeared to be, but there was something different with the young teen. Her eyes appeared to   
be dull, but her pupils seemed to spark as if her mind hadn't stop. It was like she was   
somewhere else..... somewhere lost in her mind......  
  
  
~ Van's mind ~  
He heard her loud and clear now. That sweet melodic voice that pierced his heart   
when he heard it. His heart began to pound in his ears as he heard the call echo around him.   
Unfortunately he couldn't tell from where the voice came from. It sounded like it had come from  
all around him. He turned everywhich way desperate to find her, but all he saw was blackness.   
Then he reached out with his mind for her. He felt in the blackness for her mind. Where was   
she? He felt her! He felt her below him! He looked down into the depths of the pit and saw a   
small form growing smaller by the second. The form was easily recognized, not by his eyes of  
fire, but by his heart. He knew that feeling of awareness that he always got from her and he   
could feel it now. It was a sensation he had longed for since she had left.   
  
"She's falling!" his thoughts screamed as he plummeted after her.   
  
She was falling backwards from what he saw. She wore some weird shorts that he  
had first seen her in when he had first met her. Her hair was exactly how he remembered it and  
he was all too aware of how she had matured into a young beautiful woman. Her face was   
streaked with tears and joy. When he looked at that face that had plagued his mind he wanted  
to cry out and proclaim his joy. His hand stretched out to her and at the same moment she   
reached out to him. So close.....just a little closer....Their fingers brushed against each other as   
they extended out to one another. Their heartbeats pounded together as one heartbeat as they   
looked into each other's eyes. Their hands clasped together and the two felt suddenly at ease. A  
second after their hands joined a white light enveloped them.   
  
~ Hitomi's mind ~  
She could see him now. His white glowing form came swooping down to her like   
she often dreamed. She loved to see the sight of him flying down to her like her guardian angel.  
Even in her moment of distress she found herself staring at his now muscular form. He was   
obviously no longer the lanky teen she once knew, but she could tell from his eyes he had   
changed little. She could drown in those eyes. Her cheeks felt wet and she realized she was  
crying. She had missed him so much just the sight of him had caused her to involuntary weep.   
Her hand reached out to him. She was no longer afraid of falling to her death, she only wanted  
to be closer to him. Gently fingers wrapped around her as a blinding light overtook them.   
  
~ Vision ~  
Hitomi and Van were facing each other. They didn't even notice their surroundings.  
It didn't matter to them at that moment. All they cared about was their precious time with one   
another. Their souls were for once at peace and no longer held the everyday torments. Two   
years of thoughts and actions that would be done when they would meet again were now hazy   
in their minds. A gentle silence surrounded the two lone figures. They didn't mind the silence.   
They were drowning in the eyes of the one they truly loved. Twin flaming fires were locked with  
sparkling emeralds. They couldn't look away; they didn't want to look away.   
  
"Hitomi...."   
  
"Van....."   
  
Hitomi didn't want to break the connection, but she felt there was something   
important here. She looked around and gasped at what she saw. Van glanced at what she saw   
and his eyes widened at the sight around them. "The Mystic Valley....." he breathed. It was the   
valley, but it seemed a little different. It seemed strange. It was different like it was......Neither   
could put a finger on what they felt.   
  
Hitomi was first to spot the figure climbing a rig about fifty feet away from them.   
"Van, over there" she said, "I think a man is climbing that rig." Van turned to where she pointed  
and also saw the figure clawing up the steep slope. The figure was vaguely familiar in his mind,   
but they couldn't see the man's face for his back was to them. Who was it? The figure turned his  
head to check the height he was at and the two watchers recognized the face immediately.   
"That's Allen's father, Leon!" Hitomi breathed. They watched as Leon made his way to the top  
of the rig and stood there looking around him as if searching for something.   
  
"We're here to witness something, Van" Hitomi whispered as she continued to   
watch the form on the rocky ledge, "Lets follow him." Van nodded in agreement and walked   
over to Hitomi. She gave a small gasp as he took her in his arms and cradle her close to his   
chest. Glowing feathers swirled around them as his wings burst from his back. The two took to   
the air in brilliant glow that illuminated the dark sky.  
  
She loved to feel of the warmth of his chest. Whenever he held her she felt   
completely safe. Nothing would harm her she knew. She gave a small sigh of happiness. Van   
looked down at Hitomi when hearing the noise. Hitomi blushed when she realized Van had   
heard her. He looked down at the face of the girl of the Mystic Moon and saw a gorgeous   
woman. When she would blush it made her face seem so innocent. The well-known weight in his  
arms felt so warm and normal. He wanted to always be able to hold her. His arms wrapped   
around her slim body a little tighter enjoying her warmth. Their eyes locked once again, love   
surging through their souls. Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting the moment   
to end. She wonder, 'Could I have died and gone to heaven? Or am I just dreaming a   
wonderful dream?'  
  
The flight was far too short for both of the lovers. They both didn't want to let go of   
the embrace, but they forced themselves for somehow they knew there was something significant  
needed to be seen by them. They had no idea how they could possible know that it was   
important. They could just feel it in the depth of their souls......   
  
A sudden blue streak of light fell from the sky next to Leon. The two watched as a  
young girl stood before Allen's father. "Grandmother...." Hitomi whispered. A small red   
tear-drop was exchanged between Leon's and Hitomi's grandmother's hand. The young girl and  
man spoke to each other so low that neither Van, nor Hitomi could hear what was said between  
the two. The blue light reappeared and the young girl was swept up back into the sky while   
Leon was left staring at her leaving form. As soon as her figure vanished the world became dark.  
  
Hitomi and Van could still see each other clear as day, but they couldn't see anything  
else. Even the ground they knew they were standing on was not visible to their eyes. A confused  
frown appeared on the honey haired girl. She had already seen the exchange of the pendant   
between her grandmother and Allen's father before. What was so important? Nothing had   
changed in the scene except they spoke, but she couldn't even understand them.  
  
"Van--" she began, but her breathe was cut short suddenly. When Van noticed   
Hitomi's shortness of breathe he hurried to her side. Pale hands clutched the front of the track   
shirt as she felt the pain sear in her chest. Her heart felt like it was being punched. What was   
wrong with her? She began to topple over from dizziness that she got from lack of air. Van   
easily caught her in his strong arms and got them both on their knees. He had never seen her like  
this. It seemed unreal to him. The world around him seemed to stop as fear risen in his soul. He  
couldn't lose her now.   
  
"Hitomi, what's wrong?" he asked with his voice full concern. Hitomi was gasping   
for air desperately. Even though she couldn't see it she felt the world spinning around her. She  
felt like she would black out any minute if she didn't get air in her soon. The pain in her chest  
stopped suddenly and a rush of mysterious air filled her lungs which caused her to cough   
uncontrollable. Pain flared again in her and she buckled over in pain.   
  
"Hitomi, stay with me...." Van said trying to keep her from knocking out, "Listen to   
my voice. Concentrate on it and breathe deep." She did as he asked and concentrated on the   
voice that lingered in her mind. The same voice that she had wanted to hear for the last two   
years. Yes, she had heard that voice which was the ghost of her mind, but she had always   
longed to hear that voice in her reality. Even if this wasn't really reality she didn't care, it was   
enough to fulfill that longing within her soul. "Try to breathe deep. Relax." She wanted to obey,   
but the pain was growing worse. Breathing became ragged as she wondered what was going on.  
'What's wrong with me' she panicked. That's when she heard the faint sound in the distance. A   
voice that she almost missed, "Hitomi! Wake up! Hitomi!" Her mind appeared to stopped as she  
realized it was Yukari's voice calling out to her. Her head was becoming lightheaded and she   
knew soon she wouldn't be able to comprehend anything.  
  
"Van" she gasped between breathe, "I must be...*gasp*....unconscious back on.....   
*gasp*......the Mystic Moon.....*gasp*......and they're trying......*gasp*....to help me....." Van   
held her knowing in a few minutes she would wake up on her world and no longer be in his   
arms. He had to tell her. 'Tell her before she goes!' his mind screamed.   
  
"Hitomi..." he began. She looked up at Van as she felt herself fading from this black  
void. Words laid lodged in his throat. "Hitomi, .......please come back to Fanelia." He felt like he  
could kick himself, he wanted to tell her everything, but not like this. This wasn't the time to   
speak of such things. His soul wanted so bad to show her his love for her. All he wanted was to  
tell her what he felt. But not now..not during this moment of distress. Hitomi gave a small smile   
knowing deep down in her soul he had wanted to say something else. Pain pulled at her face and  
she buckled over again.   
  
"Of course.....*gasp*....I'll come back.....I just....*gasp*....don't know how....." she   
muttered painfully. Van could feel her lighten and now he could see right through her.   
"I'll find a way" he whispered lovingly in her hair, "Just be ready." Her eyes locked   
with his as air once again filled her sore lungs. This time she didn't cough. She forced herself not   
to.   
  
"See you on the other side" she whispered to him as they held each other close.   
Honey locks tickled the Van's chest as she listened to his steady heartbeat. They never wanted   
to leave the other's company, but they knew their short reunion would be over in a matter of   
minutes. "Van, I want to tell you something in case I can't make it to Gaea" she whispered as she  
moved back to see into his red ruby eye.  
  
"Don't worry I'll find a way to you. I promise...." he spoke and pulled her back into  
his strong arms.  
"I know you will, Van, but I wanted to tell you that....." But before she could say  
another word her body, soul, and awareness disappeared into the emptiness of space. Van   
didn't need to hear the words for he knew within his soul what she had wanted to say, the same  
words he had wanted to breathe to her. It was then that Van too began to vanish into   
nothingness.  
  
"I love you, too, Hitomi" was the only movement in the dark void of blackness.  
  
~ Gaea ~  
Merle blinked away the tears as she noticed her dear Van~sama stirring. The   
historians helped their young king into a sitting position as he finally awoke. He was in a   
half-asleep state and was still collecting the recognition that he was back in Fanelia. Merle   
hugged her dear brother and began licking his groggy face. He had caused her to nearly have a   
heart attack. She was so glad to him all right. The King's hands forced the young cat-girl off him.  
  
"Oh, Lord Van~sama" Merle spoke, "I was so worried! Please never do that--" But  
she was cut off as the young royal pushed past the historians and foster-sister running up the   
spiral stairs. Merle was a little shocked at first, but quickly regained her composure and ran after  
him. 'What's going on?' she wondered completely confused. Something important was going on   
and she had to find out what. The thought 'curiosity killed the cat' played in the back of her   
mind, but she quickly shoved it away.   
  
Van burst out the castle doors and sprinted towards the open fields. He knew what  
he had to do. Escaflowne could fly to the Mystic Moon easily like he did last time. He just   
needed to get the energist he had hidden in the--. A red aura glowed beneath his shirt causing  
him to stop in the center of a field of wild flowers. He stared at the light penetrating his shirt.   
Knowing immediately what it was, he pulled out the pendant from within the frabric. As soon as   
his hands brought the pendant into the sunlight it radiated with such intense illumination that he   
had to cover his face. If he had watched the stone a little longer he might have seen the light   
pierce the sky in a beam causing several clouds to shift. It was only a small moment that the   
beam shone, but it was enough to catch the eyes of two men, two men in very dark clothing.......  
  
  
~ Flying Fortress ~  
Two dark figures stood at the edge of the open hanger as if they had been waiting in   
anticipacting for something to occur. They had waited two years for this moment, but it seemed   
much longer to them. Two pairs of icy blue eyes watched the red beam pierce the sky and   
disperse a few clouds. Kaosu licked his pale lips like a hungry wolf as he saw a flicker of blue   
light cross the sky. Kusari was silent as he saw the scene play before him. He had waited so   
long.....far too long. It was time for the rein of the Zaibach empire. Revenge and corruption was   
so close in hand he could almost feel his fingers fasten around it. Soon he would have his   
moment. Their father would have been proud of his children. The beam of blue light grew   
strong against the sky and his brother grinned savagely.  
  
"The time has come" Kusari spoke as he watch the beam strengthen even more.   
  
"Yes" replied Kaosu, "Let us begin with our plans for now all the pieces lie upon the   
board."   
  
  
~ Mystic Moon ~  
Yukari was becoming desperate as she noticed her friend getting even paler than   
usual. She wanted to help her friend, but she didn't know what to do so she broke down in   
Amano's arms. The medic woman was urgently pumping the runner's chest. She was losing her.   
If she didn't revive her soon she wouldn't be able to at all. Her hands stopped pushing Hitomi's   
heart as a fellow paramedic gave mouth-to-mouth to the girl. His breathe filled the girl's lungs   
and he moved away to let the woman continue the pumping. The woman counted in her head the  
number of times she pumped the chest, "three....four....five....stop!" Hands were removed and   
mouth-to-mouth was readminstered. This time when the man moved back Hitomi began   
coughing from the force of air into her sore lungs. She turned to her side coughing as the man   
and woman fell backwards on their hands resting from the work. A smile glowed on the young   
woman's face as she noticed the girl would be all right. Several hands patted the woman as she  
took a deep breathe to slow her punding heart.   
  
Hitomi looked around at the cheering crowd realizing where she was. She was   
back......back on the Mystic Moon. She couldn't help, but be a little sad to be home. She had   
been so happy to be with him. A small glow that hadn't been in her heart for several years began  
to spark as she realizes she would be returning to him very soon.   
  
Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her weak body nearly crushing the new air  
out of her lungs. "Never ever do that again, Hitomi!" cried a tearful Yukari. Red hair fell over   
Hitomi's shoulders as her best friend cried tears that seeped through her thin track shirt. Amano  
smiled also with a few tears in his eyes as the two girls clung to each other. The crowd began to  
thin as people gave the three friends their privacy. They were still however in clear view in the   
center of the track though. Amano suddenly noticed though that Hitomi had a blank look on her  
pale face. She was hardly paying attention to her surroundings as though she was thinking of   
something. The honey haired girl gently held Yukari back to speak.   
  
"Amano, could you please go get my duffel?" Hitomi asked trying to keep the   
weakness out of her voice. She probably only had a few moments before Van came for her.   
Yukari turned towards Amano and nodded saying she was okay. Amano, happy to see both   
were all right, quickly ran to the team bench to retrieve the blue track team duffel. As he was   
running back he noticed Yukari had a look of confusion on her face.   
  
"What do you mean 'leaving'?" Yukari asked the honey haired girl again. Amano   
looked back and forth at the two girls; first at Hitomi, then Yukari, and then Hitomi again.  
  
"Leaving?" he asked quizzically at the emerald eyes. She didn't answer, but took   
the duffel bag from his hands. Hitomi began rummaging through the contents of the bag looking   
for something that neither Amano, nor Yukari could possible know was. Feather-like fingers   
grasped around several envelopes that were wrinkled from age. A sad smile appeared on the   
girl's face as she produced the envelopes in her hands like sacred items. Her eyes scanned the   
cover of envelopes looking for the names she wanted. Amano and Yukari watched curiously as  
she flipped through the envelopes. Tears formed in their friend's eyes as she handed an envelope  
to each of them. Yukari glanced down at her name that was scribbled on the cover and looked   
back at Hitomi now even more confused.   
  
"It'll explain everything" her friend said with a small smile. Yukari couldn't get over   
the shock of Hitomi's smile. It was a smile she hadn't seen in a long time. The smile was genuine   
and not forced. Maybe Hitomi would laugh now and then at a funny joke, but the smile she saw  
was different. The smile was one of joy, a smile that showed her long sadness and seclusion was  
over. She had some how found the joy she had been secretly searching for the last two years.  
  
"Explain what?" Amano's words broke through Yukari's thoughts, "What's going on,  
Hitomi?" She just smiled and handed several more envelopes towards Yukari. The red head   
slowly took the gift, but never removed her eyes from Hitomi.   
  
"Give those to my family" Hitomi said as a small tear slid down her cheek, not in   
sadness, but in joy. Yukari could only stare at her as a small fear grew in her chest.   
  
"What do you mean, Hitomi?" she pleaded desperate to understand, "Why must   
I give it to them? Aren't you going to see them later?"   
  
"It will explain once I'm gone."  
  
"Gone?! Where are you going?" Amano gasped. Their lifelong friend turned away  
and looked towards the blue sky.   
  
"Gaea...." she answered so low that they almost didn't catch it. Yukari felt her   
heart slow down. She felt relief flow over her as she realized Hitomi was just dreaming again.   
Amano grew concern after she spoke. She was still holding on that dream world. 'Will she ever  
let go?' Hitomi noticed the looksthey had on their faces and just gave them a smile.  
  
"You don't believe me..." she whispered. Amano and Yukari quickly tried to   
reassure her that they did, but Hitomi just gave a sad shake of the head, "You don't believe me,   
but.......you soon will."   
  
Yukari frowned and was about to say something, but a brilliant blue shot down from  
the sky and stopped the girl. The light flooded the area surrounding Hitomi, their dear friend.   
Amano and Yukari looked at the light in total shock as 'their Hitomi' began to be lifted from the  
ground. Cries from the people in the field filled the air as all eyes were on the form being lifted   
away from the Earth. Yukari grew scared for her friend and began to shout, "Hitomi! Hitomi,   
don't leave!"  
  
Hitomi looked down at her friends as she was slowly being lifted. She appeared to   
be an angel from the gentle look on her face while her golden hair waved in an invisible wind.   
  
"Goodbye, Yukari and Amano" she spoke in the air, "I promise to return someday.  
Remember me. The letters will explain everything. Goodbye......" With those finally words she   
lifted her face towards the sky and whispered, 'I'm coming, Van.'  
  
Yukari fell to her knees at the edge of the light's circle and stretched her hand   
toward the departing girl. "No! Hitomiiiiiiiii!" she pleaded, but her cries were in vain for the figure  
was already gone. The blue light thinned and finally followed the direction the girl had   
disappeared towards. Amano pulled Yukari up into a tearful embrace as the two cried for the   
loss of their friend.   
  
~ Gaea ~  
His hand moved away from his face as he watched in awe at the light shinning in   
front of him. Soon she would be with him and then he could tell her everything his heart wanted   
to tell. Red-fire eyes watched the stream of light deposit the slim form unto the soft ground. As   
he stared at the beautiful girl a thought rang through his mind, 'If I would look for all eternity I   
would never find anyone who was as special as Hitomi.' The girl stared at the young king   
through emerald eyes thinking, 'Thereis no one more perfect to be with than my soul-mate.'  
  
The blue light rose from the ground disappearing into the sky once more, but neither  
of the lovers noticed. All they could see were the stars in the other's eyes. So much love passed  
between the two that a beautiful atmosphere radiated from the two lone figures in the field. A   
gentle breeze lifted golden locks making Hitomi appear more as a goddess. 'My goddess....'   
Van thought dreamily. They didn't know who act first, but they were soon running to each other.  
Hitomi dropped her duffel to hold out her arms as she ran through the wild flowers. They   
couldn't move their feet fast enough. Even with Hitomi's speed from track the world seemed to   
be going in slow motion. Flower petals rose were their feet ran by. Hitomi was trailing tears as   
she ran toward the man who she had constantly thought about for the last couple of years. Van   
mind was completely focused on getting to his love. For so long he had waited to hold her once  
more and now his dream would come true. The two lovers were lost in the beauty of their love  
as they ran to one another. As soon as Van was close enough he swept her up into his arms. His  
tan arms twirled her as the two laughed giddily. Her arms wound around his neck as his strong   
arms held her high continuing to spin her. Laughter filled the empty field as the two acted like   
young children finally reunited with old love ones. Their hearts felt like they would burst from the   
bliss forming in their souls.   
  
Van finally placed Hitomi down on her feet gently so he could look into her eyes.   
The wind swirled around them causing petals to spiral around them. It felt so normal to them to   
be in each others' arms. The two felt like their souls had been completed. There was no longer   
the hole within their heart. A gnawing ache was healed with glowing joy. Van gloved hand   
cupped the young girl's cheek caressing it with love. Her eyes closed shut from the touch. Their   
hearts were one, one and forever. Hitomi and Van were so engrossed in each others presence   
that they almost didn't hear the squeal.   
  
"HIIITTTTOOOMMMIIIIII!!!!!" came the cry. Hitomi didn't even have a chance   
to turn around because before she knew it, a large body tackled her and Van into the ground. A  
ball of bronze fur began squeezing the air out of Hitomi making the poor girl gasp for air. Van,   
luckily, was able to squirm out of the pile. When he turned back around he had to hold back a   
chuckle that came from the sight before him. Hitomi laid on her stomach with her arms   
outstretched before her while Merle was laying on the girl's back squeezing her waist rather hard  
while her tail was waving through the air excitedly. The cat-girl had locked her arms so tightly   
that Hitomi could barely get any air. Hitomi looked like she had been run over by guymelef and,   
boy, did she feel like it. They looked absolutely ridiculous and Van couldn't hold back the   
laughter.   
  
"Oh Hitomi! You're Back! You're Back!" Merle squealed happily.   
  
"I'm glad to see you, too, Merle" the honey hair girl gasped, "But please could you  
let me have some fresh air!" Merle looked down to see Hitomi turning a bit blue and quickly let  
go.   
  
"Oops! Sorry!" Merle replied with nervous giggle, "But I'm just so glad to see you!"   
Hitomi turned to old rival and gave a warm smile. The grudge between them was long since   
forgotten. They had both missed each other like two sisters separated at birth.   
  
"You actually miss me, Merle?!" she replied sarcastically. Merle didn't even catch  
the sarcasm, too busy with the return of her friend.   
  
"Of course I missed yo--" but, Merle was cut off as Hitomi tackled her to the   
ground.   
  
"I was only joking, Merle" Hitomi laughed, "I really missed you, too!" The two   
laughed happily as Van watched them with a happy smile. She had returned to them. He had   
lost her for two years, but he had found his beloved and would keep her by his side for eternity,   
possible longer. 'Hitomi, I'll never let you go' he vowed as he listened to the sweet sound of her   
laughter roll across the field.   
  
  
  
~Whatcha think about this chapter? This is one of my favorite chapters. Please R&R! Thanks   
for reading! 


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters~  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
Chapter 4 ~ The Calm Before the Storm  
  
~ Fanelia ~  
Hitomi sighed as she walked around her luxurious bed chamber. Flowers of every color and   
smell filled the area. Golden framed glass doors opened to a large marble balcony. White   
netting fluttered in the breeze over the queen sized canopy bed. A dark chocolate dresser   
held several bottles of perfume and jewelry. Rosy cushions of a love seat brought the room a   
comforting environment. Double doors of hand carved oak shaped in the form of two angels   
revealed dozens of outfits in her large closet. Her bare feet floated over the creamy velvet rug   
over the blue tinted marble floor.   
  
The young girl walked over to her full length mirror and looked over the outfit she found in her   
closet. Emerald eyes scanned over the soft fabric of a forest green tunic that went over a white  
shirt. Matching green pants looked glorious with the dark mud colored boots of leather that   
came to her knees. Hitomi smile brighten the room as Merle's words ran through her mind,   
"Lord Van~sama got all these clothes for you. Even though I really didn't approve he got you   
pants. He said he knew you would want some pants because of the person you were." Those   
words brought a smile to her lips. It showed Van cared about her feelings.   
  
She walked outside on her balcony and crossed her arms on the railing. Honey locks lifted in   
the wind giving her an angelic look. Milky hands fingered the flowers that bloomed on the vines  
clinging to the marble. The fragrance of the flowers swirled around the lone girl causing her to   
feel like she was in a garden. Sounds of metals striking could be heard faintly from below.   
Hitomi's eyes fixed on the group of soldiers sparing. Each swing of a sword was like a dance   
to Hitomi. Her mind was so transfixed on the bodies below that she didn't hear someone enter  
her room. Soft feet walked across the smooth marble floor stealthily trying not to get attention  
from the woman. Just when the young maiden turned away from the active below to return to  
her chamber the intruder attacked.   
  
Hitomi fell to the ground with the air taken out of her. A large mass laid upon her squeezing the  
very breathe from her. She turned her head to she the attacker, but fur met her in the face.   
"Hitomi!" she heard the familiar squeal say. The woman wiggled her way out from under the   
catgirl and stood with her hands on her hips.   
  
"Merle!" Hitomi fussed, "Can't you ever say 'Hi' without tackling me?!" The catgirl cocked her  
head to one side in pretended confusion.   
  
"But then what would be the fun in that?" Merle inquired sarcastically as she licked a paw. The  
sudden uproar of laughter caused the cat to turn away from her bath. "What?" she asked the   
young seeress who was double over with shaking shoulders.  
  
Hitomi smiled at her old enemy, "Nothing. I just missed you so much."   
  
Merle smiled a catty smile, "How could you not miss this face?" With those words she batty   
her cat eyes and gave a pose that reminded Hitomi of the models in her magazines. She tried   
desperately to contain her giggles, but it was in vain. Soon both were on the floor rolling with   
laughter. It became so bad that Hitomi had to force herself to quit because her stomach started  
to hurt. Hitomi laid across her rug as she stared at the ceiling. So much had changed since two  
years ago........so much. The palace, Merle and her, the kingdom,.......everything. Everything  
except Van. He appeared to be unchanged from the long period of separation. She was glad  
he hadn't changed, she had been worried to come back and find a different person replacing  
the one she left so long ago.   
  
Suddenly Merle jumped onto Hitomi startling the poor girl, "Come on, Hitomi! Lord   
Van~sama wanted to see you!"   
  
  
~ Flying Fortress ~   
Dilandau, Kusari, and Kaosu stood in the throne room discussing the actions that   
should take place. The young dragon slayer was becoming more and more angry at how the  
discussion was going. Finally growing so aggravated he roared out, "I say we attack NOW!"   
  
"No, we have to wait till they have let down their guards" replied Kaosu as he looked over the   
blueprints of some of the guymelefs in storage.   
  
"Their guards are down!" yelled Dilandau at the commander who had the moment held a   
patient expression on his face. Kusari placed a firm hand on the enraged man's shoulder,   
"Yes, their guards are down, but we must still wait. A certain factor is still not ready. We must   
wait until this factor occurs, when that happens we will attack." With that the young silver   
haired man sat on the black thorn throne and clenched the arms of the chair. "But until then" he  
continued showing his rank in his tone, "we will make our way to Fanelia and prepare for the   
end of the young White Dragon and lovely seeress."   
  
Suddenly large metal wheels within the belly of the fortress began to turn in great speed causing  
the propellers to whirl even faster. The ship was headed towards the north......towards Fanelia.  
  
  
~ Fanelia ~  
Van stared at the sun setting from upon a high branch. His white wings arched   
elegantly behind him. The red shirt he had always wore laid down below on the ground. This   
was one of his favorite get away when he needed to get away from the castle. When he   
couldn't escape on top of the roof of the castle he would resort to coming here. The large tree   
was so high that he could see the horizon over the tree tops and be able to see the sun rise and  
set from the top. This tree was one of several that shadowed his brother's grave and the   
legendary guymelef, Escaflowne. From his viewpoint the huge giant looked rather gentle. Vines  
and small shrubs had grown over most of the machine as if to hold it down from further use.   
  
Van glided down from his perch and landed in front of his old companion. White wings merged  
into his back and the young man recovered his shirt that laid in the grass. Mud colored gloves   
ran over the metal beast that slept before him. It had slept through many important events. His  
hollow eyes had kept close during the rebuilding of Fanelia. His strong body had not even   
shudder during one of the great earthquakes. Even when the countries part of the Great War   
had proclaimed their union the giant had shown no sign of life. A small smile formed on the   
king's face as he remember how the two had fought together, side by side. He missed those   
days when he traveled with no royal duties to think about. All that matter was himself, Merle,   
and.....her.   
  
His ruby eyes closed shut remember those days. It seemed like only yesterday since it   
happened. Everyday he was with Hitomi his day seemed a little more bright. How had he been  
able to go on without for the last two years?   
  
He opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful being staring at him in the reflection of the shiny  
metal.   
  
"Van?" she whispered, "Are you all right?" Her hand rested on his shoulder comforting him. He  
turned towards her and their eyes locked. Their heartbeats quicken a beat and fire ran through  
their blood. They were once again in their own world. A place where their lives were left  
behind. No worries, no pains, and no distractions to hinder them from their paradise.   
  
Hitomi blushed realizing they had been staring at each other. She looked down at the ground  
and removed her hand from his shoulder hoping to conceal her red cheeks. Van smiled at her.  
Her cheeks looked so beautiful when they turned red like that. His glove reached out and  
gently took her chin. He lifted her chin so that he could see her sparkling eyes again. He  
desperately wanted to kiss her pale lips, but he was afraid to scare her away. To keep from  
following his emotions he forced himself to turn away from her. He could feel her eyes staring  
at his back.   
  
Hitomi looked at him wondering what he was thinking. Did he hear her heart pounding?   
Didn't hear it pounding against her chest? Was his pounding just as loud? As she stared at his   
back she found herself wanting to hug him. She missed the warmth of his skin and the way she  
felt a security when she was in his arms. Sudden motion caused her to come back to earth.   
  
Van pulled out part of his heart. The one object that had connected Hitomi to him. The gift that  
showed how they would forever be bound together. He held it up in the sunlight to give it a   
final look before he returned it. The red stone sparkled in the sunlight that leaked through the  
branches of the trees. He closed his fist concealing it from view.  
  
The king turned towards his love who watched his hands. Van smiled and spoke dear words  
that warmed Hitomi's heart, "I have to return something that has been held close to me."  
  
He stepped forward and dangled the pendant from his hand, "Hitomi, you gave me this to   
remember you forever, but I have kept it as something else. I have kept it as a promise." His   
hands unclasped the chain, "The promise that you would one day return. I knew you one day  
return even though I never knew when." He brought the chain around her flawless neck, "This  
pendant has been what has kept me going. I could just look at it and I would see you within the  
stone. It kept my heart beating." With those last words, he clasped the chain back and   
withdrew his hands. Hitomi automatically held the red stone to her face and inspected it. She  
could see herself in the reflection of the fiery stone and felt a peace in her heart. Suddenly she  
was rushed into a vision.....  
  
~ Vision ~  
Hitomi was flying through a tunnel of light and sound. She couldn't tell if she was   
flying up, down, left, or right. All she knew was she plunging through images. Images of her   
past experience on Gaea. It was like her life was passing before her eyes in a matter of   
seconds. She could see everything that happen, hear every sound, and feel every emotion.  
  
A white light formed before her and she flashed into the moment she first came to Gaea....the   
images past by so quickly she almost missed the whole thing.   
  
  
She saw the time when she had first met Van just after he had killed the dragon.  
  
The young girl turned to him rather shy, "Umm...are you alright?"   
  
The strange boy snorted and threw his head back to remove the hair blocking his vision, "This   
wasn't so serious that I need help from a woman. Do you want thanks? If so, then come to the   
castle. But don't be conceited. I'll repay you for involving you in the dragon hunt. It doesn't'   
mean that I defeated the dragon due to your help."   
  
Anger and disgust caused Hitomi to slap the rude boy. "What's the matter with you?! I thought  
you were gonna get killed... I thought you were gonna get killed... so... I was scared... ...so  
scared! Why don't you say thanks or something? I shouldn't have saved a guy like you! You  
should've been eaten by that dragon!" she yelled through tears.  
  
  
Hitomi rushed through images again. While she was tossed and turned every which way Hitomi  
watched her memories fly by. A white light flash and she found herself at another period....  
  
  
She saw Van coming rescue her from the Gekos,  
Van tears the top off of the ship. Hitomi automatically believes she knows whose  
her savior, "Allen! Van... Van came to rescue me..." Escaflowne guided by Van gets out of the  
water with Hitomi in it's hands. The young cat girl jumps atop it happily.   
  
The young boy king studies the young girl carefully, "Are you hurt?"   
  
Still a bit in shock all Hitomi can answer with is a simple, " No." Even when Merle had helped   
untie the bindings on the poor girl Hitomi was barely able to say "thank you."  
  
  
Once again Hitomi plunges into the tunnel of her past. Light flashes.....  
  
  
Hitomi loses her grip and falls into the chasm.  
  
Van watches in horror as she fell into the black pit, "Hitomi!"   
  
She rushes downward not knowing when she might hit earth. All she wanted was to stop   
falling.   
  
Her form was growing smaller as the young boy watched from above. "Hitomi!" Van cried as   
he pulls off his shirt and jumps off of Escaflowne after her. White wings burst from his tan back  
causing feathers to fly. His wings arc back into a dive for speed. Van grabs her hand and   
Hitomi stares in wonder at her rescuer.  
  
"An angel...? You're..." she whispers just before she faints.  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
Van walks up behind her, feathers falling off of his wings. He looks at her with a sad look in his  
eyes. She turns and stares in wonder at him, "Van..." His mystical wings glow against the dark  
night sky. "Angel wings....?"  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
Hitomi arms are holding on to Van as they fly in the sky upon Escaflowne. She feels honored   
to be trusted with his secrets, "Thank you.....for telling me that. Your wings.....I like your wings  
very much. They're beautiful." A slight blush forms on her cheeks and she forced to look   
down.   
  
Van notices her blushing and smiles "You and Merle are the only ones who've said that."  
  
Hitomi desperately tries to change the subject so not to blush further, "Then, I'm the same as   
Merle? Geez."  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
"Van..." She holds out her pendant to him,"Here..." His strong hands gentle took the precious   
gift. Her hand closes his into a fist over the bright stone, " ...keep this, Van."  
  
He pulls Hitomi into an embrace and they hug tightly not wanting to let go. Such peace...such   
love.... Tears spark her eyes and as they held on for dear life she whispered in his ear, "I'll   
never forget you, even if I become old. I'll never forget, no matter what..."  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
Van holds up the energist in the sky. A pillar of light appears and Hitomi starts heading   
upward.....upward towards the mystic moon. She stares down at him as she slowly leaves the   
magical world.   
  
" I'll never forget!" she vows. Van watches at the edge of the light's pillar and whispers,   
"Hitomi...." He watches her fade away longingly.  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
A final rush and Hitomi leaves the dream with emerald tears trailing behind her.   
~ End of Vision ~  
  
Tears stream from her cheeks as she looks up at the raven haired man. She can see the barest  
twinkle of his own tears in his eyes. Hitomi smiles through the flood of tears, "I missed you so  
much, Van...." He grabs her into a hug and they both hold onto each other like if they were  
never see each other again. The scene resembles a lot like how Hitomi had last left Gaea. As  
the two held each other close one of Hitomi's tears fell from her cheek and landed on her  
grandmother's pendant. The second the tear met the smooth stone it flashed bright red, but  
neither of the two saw.  
  
  
~ Flying Fortress ~  
Two pairs of ice glinted at each other knowingly. Dilandau glanced over at the sudden silent me  
of black. They were staring at each other with satisfied grins upon their faces. The young  
dragon slayer blood began to boil. He had enough with secrets begin kept from him. He  
wanted answers, and he wanted them now! His voice was about to erupt when the twin  
brothers spoke. When they spoke they gave off a weird feeling. They no longer spoke like  
two individuals. Identical voices spoke as one. No longer divided, but united. Their voices  
gave a demonical atmosphere. Even more unearthly was the words they spoke. Words that  
weren't intimidating, but the words held an immortal perceiving that cause even Dilandau to  
shudder.   
  
"It is time....." the words echoed the unholy chamber.   
  
  
~I know! I know! It doesn't seem complicated, but it will be soon in the next couple of   
chapters. So keep up and you won't get lost.   
~I hope you like the story so far. I know there hasn't been a lot of action, but I promise it will   
get into some serious action in later chapters. The beginning is mostly lemons and  
fluff. Sorry to all of you who hate that, but that's how I right. Sorry. 


	5. Awareness of the Unknown

~This chapter is when it starts to get interesting. The prophecy comes in!  
~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters.  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Rochelle Cassel  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Awareness of the Unknown  
  
  
~ Fanelia ~  
As Van and Hitomi began walking back to the castle, Van informed her about all that had  
happened in Gaea after she had left. "After you left we started construction on Fanelia"   
Van spoke proudly about his kingdom, "First with townsfolk' homes and shops and then we  
got to work on the castle. It took about a full rotation before we got to finishing."   
  
"So fast?" Hitomi asked rather surprised, "I would have thought it take much longer than   
that."   
  
Van smiled at her in the moonlight, "So did I, but most of the townsfolk homes had been  
completed before, because they had started returning after the fire and rebuilt their own  
homes. Gold was taken from the royal treasure to pay for their loses and get them back on  
their feet."   
  
Hitomi smiled back at him; his love for his people never ceased to amaze her. She loved  
how he was so caring and responsible about them. Hitomi returned back to the  
conversation as she heard him continue, "After that we regrew our army and now it is one  
of the largest in the Western Hemisphere. Freid holds the largest army with Fanelia as a  
close second."   
  
They passed through the gardens and went by the roses which made Hitomi think she was  
floating, "While that was going on the countries that were part of the Great War sign a  
peace treaty and it held for almost a whole rotation. The countries are all very happy with  
the peace and I believe it will hold for very long time."  
  
"When you say the countries of the Great War, what countries do you mean?" Hitomi   
inquired trying to better familiarize with Gaea recent history.   
  
"Freid, Austuria, and many other small countries and kingdoms of the Western Hemisphere"  
Van turned to Hitomi and stopped in front of her door. Hitomi opened the door and walked  
in, but turned around and faced Van before closing it.   
  
"Thank you, Van. I really enjoyed tonight. Thanks for filling me in on everything and  
especially for giving me back my grandmother's pendant." She smiled and her eyes twinkled  
with happiness.   
  
"The surprises aren't over" he said slyly. Hitomi eyes begged for information as he smiled at  
her, "I sent messages to some old friends about your arrival" he reported to her. Her eyes  
lite up happily at the news. "Millerna, Dryden, Allen, Celena, Chid.....they should be arriving  
tomorrow."   
  
She rushed over and gave him a final hug of thanks. He hugged her back and smiled at the  
top of her head, "I knew you would be happy to hear that news." She looked up at him  
through tears.   
  
"How could I not be happy? I've been wanting to see them ever since I arrived."  
  
"Well you better get a good nights sleep because they probably will wear you out with all  
the questions they'll shoot at us" Van smile widened. Hitomi started when he said 'us'. It  
was such a small word, but when he said it about them it made her heart skip. Her heart  
wanted that word to be repeated. To be repeated for the two of them made her heart give  
a small smile.   
  
"Good night, Van" she whispered as she began to close her door.   
  
"Good night, Hitomi" he whispered back. For a second Hitomi hesitated to close the door.   
A sudden fear of not seeing him again kept her from closing it.   
  
"Don't worry, Hitomi" he whispered knowingly, "I'll be here in the morning." She gave him a  
smile before closing the door silently. She took a deep breathe and sighed.  
  
"See you in the morning, Van....."  
  
~ Flying Fortress ~  
Kusari and Kaosu stood facing each other in the center of the dark throne room, arms   
outstretched to each other. In the darkest corner of the room was a pair of deadly purple  
eyes watching impatiently. He didn't enjoy the light and had decided to stay where he was  
most comfortable....the darkness. There was not a single thought in his mind that understood  
what the twin commanders were doing. Ears behind his silver locks pricked as they heard  
the deadly cries that echoed within the fames of the walls. His tongue ran over his lips as he  
savored the screams that always filled his soul with fulfillment. Closing his eyes he could  
almost taste the spilled blood on his lips. Death....the only lust of his being......his only  
meaning of life.......the thing he enjoyed most. Every element of his life surrounded the dark  
word. Power.... love.... wealth.... noting mattered to him, only the sinister word he could  
only get through another dark act. Killing, slaughter, murder......whatever you call the act it  
was the same thing. The darkness was the serpent of his mind, gnawing and teasing his mind  
of unholy shadows. With the deadly serpent in his mind he could barely keep his sanity. He  
knew he was losing his reasoning, but why should he care? Death was all he wanted, who  
cared if he lost his mind in the process?   
  
Dilandau felt a sudden warmth in the callous room, causing him to open his hate filled eyes.   
His eyes grew wider at what he saw happening before him. Kusari and Kaosu looked  
completely calm as the blue sphere of light grew between their hands. Streaks of lightening  
exploded every which way from the orb. A wind from unknown source pulled at the two  
commanders clothes, trying desperately to rip the garments from their pale skin. Sometimes  
the electricity would hit the two men, but neither seemed to be even affected. The sphere  
continued to bulge with power and the men were forced to step back. A streak of white  
light formed through the center of the energy globe and began to flow the energy of light  
through out the room. Cracks in the floor became filled with the light and black stone  
glowed from the energy. A shout escaped the lips of the twin rulers lips as the light filled the  
room blinding the dragon slayer before he slipped into a coma.   
  
~ Fanelia ~  
The dust trailed Hitomi's faded sneakers as she walked through the large 'backyard' of the  
castle. Hitomi had woken up late the next morning to discover that Van and Merle were in  
a meeting. She had been told by a maid that Van had not wanted to wake her and let her  
sleep in. Since there was nothing to do she changed into her only outfit from the Mystic   
Moon, a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a brown leather vest. She wanted to see  
what was rebuilt, but didn't want to go into town without a guide so she had decided to  
check out the area around the stone castle. She didn't want to disturb someone though so  
she tried to avoid the guards. All she had found was gardens, on top of gardens. Every  
where she turned she run into more beautiful blossoms. She finally had found a dirt paths  
that led away from the royal gardens and led farther away from the castle.  
  
As she rounded a wall of carnations she finally spotted something that brought a smile to her  
face. A large stable of beautiful redwood stood at the end of the dirt trail she was walking  
down. The gentle noises of horses neighing was like music to her ears. She had to force  
herself not to sprint down the path to the beautiful music. Horses were as much as a part  
her life as much as track had been.   
  
She had rode horses since she was able to hold the reins. She loved the feeling when the   
horse would bolt beneath her or jump over a low fence. Oh how she missed the touch of a  
horse gentle nose when she rubbed it. She would ride horses at her grandmother's ranch  
(grandmother on the other side of the family) which was just next door to her house. In fact  
she had loved horses so much that her grandmother had given her own horse. A dark ebony  
mare with a white nose always had waited for her when she run over after school.  
Unfortunately when she turned ten her family had moved to the city and she only rode  
horses when she visited her grandmother or 'rent' a horse at a nearby stable. Now even the  
smell of musky stalls seemed like sweet perfume.   
  
Hitomi could no longer hold back, her feet kicked up dusk as she raced to the building that   
surfaced so many memories. Luckily the doors were wide open as if in invitation so she  
didn't feel like she was intruding. When eyes saw all the horses she couldn't help, but stare.  
There had to be at least a hundred stalls filled with the beautiful creature, and then some.  
She slowly walked past each stall studying each horse in turn. They had to be the best  
breeds around. 'Would you expect anything less for the King?' Hitomi thought in awe. Each  
stall held an identification plate stating the name and breed of each horse, but Hitomi could  
not read the writing causing her to frown.   
  
'Why can't I read Fanelian? It just doesn't seem right' thought the confused Hitomi. If she   
understood Fanelian speech how could she not understand Fanelian writing. It just didn't  
add up correctly. She ran her fingers over the strange figures. The gold plating felt so  
smooth beneath her fingertips. The figures were so odd...yet similar to her Japanese   
writing.....  
  
A soft neigh brought her back to the stalls surrounding her. Looking behind her at the stall   
across from the one she was looking at stood the most beautiful mare she ever seen. Her  
coat was a deep raven color that shined in the sunlight pouring from the stall window. Her  
mane was tied in dozens of tiny buns giving her a regal look. Hitomi's hand automatically  
went to the horse's nose when she notice the single patch of white, a white nose. It was  
almost like fate had led her to the mare. It resembled so much like her old horse that it  
couldn't have just been coincidence.   
  
"Lady Hitomi?" The golden head turned towards the voice.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry for intruding. I was just admiring the horses" she apologized. The stable  
master walked towards the horse she stood next to and gave the horse a pet.  
  
"That's quite all right, milady" he chuckled, "You are more than welcomed to our stalls. All  
doors are opened to you since you are a close friend to the king, but the stalls are opened  
to all who wish to enter. Many love to ride and I more than happy to please others."  
  
At once Hitomi fell in love with the man. She reminded him a grandfather. Even his physical  
appearance made her think of her grandpa. He was a man in probably his mid-sixties who  
was built rather well for his age. His bald head was rimmed with gray hair. A gray mustache  
heightened his twinkling blue eyes. He wore rough blue pants with a matching vest over a  
white shirt. Deep brown boots gave him the rustic look of a stable hand.   
  
"Thank you very much, sir" Hitomi replied with a small bow.   
  
"Please call me Jasper" he smiled at the polite girl. He saw such life in her it reminded him  
of his granddaughter. He hadn't seen her in a long time, but her eyes had always twinkled  
just like hers.  
  
Hitomi smiled at his gentle nature, "And please call me Hitomi." They smiled at each other  
and shook hands in friendship.  
  
For several hours the two walked among the stalls talking about life and memories. Jasper  
told Hitomi about each horse as they pass them. Hitomi spoke of how she met Van and her  
life on the Mystic Moon. Before the afternoon was over the two had become very close.  
They had shared their hearts with one another in ways close love ones do. Making they  
way back to the mare that resembled Hitomi's old horse Jasper asked, "So you love to  
ride."   
  
"Yes" she say as stroke the beautiful creature, "I rode for several years. I've always love to  
run and horseback riding felt like the next level. I can go so much faster on horse and I  
savor every moment upon ones back."   
  
Jasper's blue eyes twinkle, "Would you like to ride one?"   
  
Hitomi's smile never seemed so big as she turned toward him, "May I?!"   
  
"Of course, dear Hitomi" he chuckled, "I would feel honored if someone so renounced road  
one of my specially bred horses. All I ask is that you choose the lucky horse."   
  
Her emeralds eyes danced as she automatically knew the horse she wished for, "If you  
don't mind, may I ride this mare?"   
  
"Your taken with this mare, I see" he chuckled again.   
  
Hitomi green emeralds never left the mare, "Yes, she reminds me of my horse. My   
grandmother had a ranch on the Mystic Moon. I had my own mare that I rode." She closed  
her eyes remembering riding in pastures. Her grandmother would watch at the gate and give  
her tips on riding. The smell of grass in the wind filled her nostrils. Rushing adrenalin flowed  
through her blood. Jasper watched her in wonder. She reminded him so much of his  
granddaughter.   
  
"You remind me of my granddaughter" he whispered sadly. Hitomi turned at his comment  
and saw tears in the gentle man's eyes.   
  
"Your granddaughter...." she said.   
  
Jasper looked at the row of horses remembering her, "She was so full of life. Every day she  
would come ride at me and my wife's ranch. I would hold her reins as she'd sit upon the  
horse." He could see her ponytail and her emerald eyes sparkling down at him.   
  
  
"Grandpa, can't I have the reins?" she would plead.   
  
He would chuckle, "I'm sorry angel, but once your older you'll can ride a horse all by  
yourself."   
  
"But grandpa...." she would wine, "I love to gallop really fast and I can't do that with you  
walking my horsiee." She pouted unhappily at her loving grandfather.  
  
"Alright. How about if I ride with you. Then we can go real fast." he asked. The young  
brunette squealed happily as her grandfather took a seat behind her. She turned around a  
gave a bright smile to him just before the two bolted across the field.   
  
  
"She sounds like a nice girl....." Hitomi's words brought Jasper back from his memories.   
  
He looked at the beautiful young woman and sighed, "She was......"  
  
"Was?" Hitomi asked confused at his statement.   
  
New tears brimmed in the old man's eyes, "I...I haven't seen her since she was little...." He  
turned his head humbly not wanting to burden the woman and tired to walk away. But a  
gentle hand held his shoulder.  
  
He turned to see sparkling green eyes, "Please, may I know why?" They stared at each  
others for several minutes.  
  
Hitomi wondered what possessed her to ask that question. She would never have ask such  
a personal question, especially when it was obvious he was hurt from his memories. Luckily  
he didn't seemed phased by what she asked. "I was forced to abandon my wife......" he  
muttered in disgust.  
  
"Abandon...." Hitomi said in shock. She never would imagine such a kind man would do  
such a thing.   
  
Jasper went to a tack wall and pulled off a saddle for the mare, "Zaibach knew me and  
wanted me dead. I had thought I had lost them when I decided to marry, but after  
twenty-five years of paradise I discovered they had found my trail again. I was afraid for  
my family so I left my wife. Before I left I told her what happened and we made a vow to  
one day see each other again."   
  
The two walked out the barn with Hitomi's chosen mare close behind. "I escaped and  
became the stable hand to reining king's father. I told my king in private my predicament  
and he promised always to protect me. Even after his death I have remain loyal to this  
family for I had fallen in love with his children and have been very close to them. Although  
King Van knows very little of my past he knew me and his father were close and he's  
vowed to me that he would protect me like his father once did. I have been very happy  
here though I long to see my love once more. One day I will return to her and see my  
granddaughter."  
  
"That is a lovely tale." Hitomi whispered more to herself then to him.   
  
Jasper turned to her with a smile, "Well Hitomi if you don't hurry you might not get to ride  
the sun is rising high in the sky."   
  
Hitomi smiled and mounted the horse, "Where are the best trails?"   
  
The man pointed a wrinkled finger at an opening in the brush that led into the Royal Forest,   
"Take that trail and I promise you will have a remarkable ride."  
  
"Could you please tell Van and Merle I went riding and I will return before lunch?" she  
asked never turning away from the view of the trail as if something so perfect would  
disappear if she turned away.   
  
"It would be my pleasure, Hitomi" Jasper grinned. Hitomi gave him a thankful smile before  
she and the black mare lopped out of the building.   
  
Hitomi's legs squeezed the horse's dark belly urging her to go faster. The mare rushed for  
the trail and Hitomi sighed happily at the reaction. She still remembered every lesson she  
had learned. The rough feel of leather in her palms felt so normal. Rushing wind that  
whipped her hair against her face was her greatest joy. Breathing from the horse sounded  
like an old melody. Everything about horseback riding sent her soul racing as if to outrun  
the horse itself. Hitomi gave one last squeeze to the mare before the two disappeared into  
the shadowy forest.   
  
~ Fanelian Castle ~  
Van sat in a large chair with a tall backing at a large round table of dark wood. Sitting  
beside him was an aggravated Merle. She wasn't liking this meeting at all and when she  
glanced at Lord Van~sama she knew he felt the same. A dozen advisors filled the rest of  
the seats all discussing the present situation.   
  
"My lord, we understand that you have a relationship with her and we are happy for you,  
but we must warn you. Even though we approve of you finally accepting candidates for  
your queen, we must say we are not sure if this 'person' can be a candidate." said the lead  
advisor who sat directly opposite of Van.   
  
"Why is she not a good candidate?" Merle hissed trying to keep down her anger. She was  
prepared for this discussion, but she couldn't hold back her temper for them not accepting  
her friend.   
  
The advisor swallowing knowing this was not going to be the most pleasant meeting. "We  
have discussed a little about the seeress" he began as he waved his hands at the other  
nervous advisors, "There are several factors that must be present in a royal marriage and  
unfortunately Lady Hitomi does not fill any of them."   
  
Van's face was growing red with rage and the advisors cowered in fear of their King's  
wrath. Even with his temper rising every second he was able to speak calmly to the  
advisors, "And what factors exactly would those be?"   
  
The man wasn't enjoying being the lead advisor right now, "Well....she is not of noble blood.  
Even if she were just a low-ranking noble from her world we might have let it slid, but she is  
just a commoner."   
  
"My mother was not a noble, but she was allowed to marry my father" he retorted at the  
advisor barely controlling his anger from Hitomi being called a commoner.   
  
"Yes, we understand that, but you see my lord we were not the advisor council during your  
father's rein and so you cannot judge upon the past marriage of your parents." Van gave a  
slow nod knowing they were right. All of the advisors let out a small breathe of air seeing  
they would be able to discuss the matter better. "Another factor is she is from another  
planet which might cause....some discomfort from the townspeople. They may not accept  
her as a Queen."  
  
Merle fur ruffled at the thought that the people would rebuke such a kind person. How  
could they not see Hitomi was the only person Lord Van~sama would accept as his queen.  
Her sharp claws dug into the chair's grain as she continued to watch the discussion. A  
thought rang in to her mind causing her to jump from her seat and catch the attention of all  
occupants of the room. Van stared at her hoping she might have an idea to help with this  
disagreement for he was losing the discussion.   
  
"What if...." she began happily, "the townspeople accept her as queen. Would that be  
enough to let her have the position?" Van smiled seeing her point, the people were the most  
important part of any kingdom. If they accepted Hitomi it wouldn't matter if she was a  
commoner. She could take her place as queen easily. Van turned to the council hopeful.   
  
Whispers past through the room as the advisors thought over the suggestion. Finally after  
what seemed like eternity to Van, the lead advisor spoke, "If....a majority of Fanelians  
accept the seeress from the Mystic Moon, we see no reason to oppose the marriage."  
Merle cheered happily, but quickly silenced herself when she noticed the stares from the  
other advisors. Luckily for Merle, at that moment a messenger arrived in the room.  
  
"Yes what is it?" Van asked. The messenger walked over to the young king and gave a  
small bow before speaking.  
  
"The Crusade has arrive with Lady Celena, Sir Allen, Prince Chid of Freid, Queen  
Millerina, and King Dryden."   
  
~ Fanelian Forest ~  
Hitomi was cheerfully riding down the long dirt path almost a mile away from the castle. The  
sunlight that peeked between the leaves of the trees played on her face. The chirping of  
birds filled the air as she rode on. She leaped over crystal clear brooks and ran through a  
field of windflowers. All during the ride though Hitomi felt something. It was the perfect day  
to ride, but something was wrong. Hitomi had a weird feeling running through her blood. It  
felt like an awareness that she got from people, but it was different in some way. It wasn't  
an awareness.....it was a....a...a calling. Something was calling her.   
  
Her hands pulled the reins back stopping the mare at a bluff. It was faint, but she was sure  
that something was calling her. She could hear a voice in her mind. A voice that was  
familiar.....The voice was from.....the past. 'Who is it?' she thought confused. The voice  
was so faint and muffled that she couldn't understand what it was saying. It didn't matter she  
had to find the source of the calling. If they were calling her there had to be a reason why  
they wanted her. Her eyes scanned the terrain wondering why she had heard now. When  
her emerald eyes fell on the bluff she felt an urge to go to it. 'There' She slipped off the  
saddle and tied the reins on a nearby branch of a tree. The sneakers on her feet crunched  
loudly on the fallen leaves as she slowly made her way to bluff. Her fingers grazed over the  
slope silently studying the texture. The red pendant began to glow as her pale fingers came  
to rest on a rock. Noticing the glow, Hitomi knew the rock held some secret. As she  
picked up the rock, she couldn't help, but frown. The rock was incredible light for it's size.  
It was the size of a basketball and should have been at least thirty pounds, but couldn't be  
more than five pounds. When she turned the rock over she realized why. The rock had  
been hollowed out to hide a small lever.   
  
Without even thinking Hitomi grasped the handle and pulled it. A large metallic sound  
whirred within the slope making Hitomi step back. She watched in awe as the ground split  
open and produced a small flight of stairs leading into a dark passage. Hitomi didn't really  
like the idea about going into the tunnel, but once the doors had open the voice had grown  
louder as if begging her to continue. Taking a deep breathe Hitomi entered the long dark  
passage determined to find the source of the voice. She didn't even realize the sun had  
already risen to its position for midday.  
  
~ Fanelian Castle ~  
Allen and the rest of the group were walking up the steps that led inside the castle. He   
hardly could contain his impatience. Like himself, everyone was eager to see their old friend.  
Their steps were slow and dignified, but only because they were partically forcing  
themselves not to run. Even Celena who had never met the young heroin was anxious to  
see her. She wanted to become good friends with her as soon as possible.   
  
The assocorting guards opened the large doors that led to the throne room. In the center of  
the room stood the smiling king along with a cheerful Merle. Allen strode over to Van and  
the two took each others' wrists in their hands like in a handshake except the shaking of  
wrist meant 'bond or friendship'.   
  
"It's good to see you, Allen, but you weren't suppose to arrive until tomorrow" Van stated  
still a little surprise at the early arrival.  
  
"Yes, well we were all in Austuria when we got your message and we were eager to see  
Hitomi again so we came in the Crusade at full-speed" he tried not to rush through his  
words, he had missed Hitomi dearly. He no longer felt for her like a lover for he had long  
since realized he only could care for her as a sister. Once Celena had been found his  
sorrow heart had healed and he understood why he had cared for Hitomi. He had been  
looking for another girl to take the place of his sister. Allen felt foolish for his actions  
towards Hitomi earlier. He wanted to set things right with Hitomi and Van. For he knew he  
had cause some friction between Hitomi and Van. He vowed to get the two together by the  
end of his visit.   
  
Allen looked around the throne room as the other surrounded the two men.   
  
"Where is Hitomi, Van?" Millerna spoke. Van frowned a little for he truly had no idea where  
she was. He had just came out of his meeting with Merle when they had entered.   
  
"I don't know right now, but I'm sure we'll be able to find her" he said with a smile and eyes  
twinkling, "But first let me all welcome you. King Dryden and Queen Millerina I bless your  
marry in hope it will be a long, prosperous, and fruitful one."  
  
Millernia blushed slightly knowingly, but regally curtsied. The proud Dryden stepped  
forward and shook wrist with the fellow king, "Thank you, King Van. We hope your  
kingdom will grow in the recent success it has taken." Van nodded his thanks as a young  
blonde boy stepped forward.  
  
"Prince Chid, I'm glad you could come away from your kingdom to visit your allie kingdom"  
Van said with a small bow. Prince Chid smiled warmly at him, "As am I, King Van, but I  
would have left even if was the end of the world to see Hitomi."   
  
"As would I...." Van sighed a wistful sigh, "Lady Celena, you're looking well." A young  
woman of long sunshine locks curtised to the raven head man.   
  
"Yes, Lord Van, I'm glad to say the horrible incident of years ago is long behind me" she  
spoke nobly as if it had been rehearsed a million times. It was obvious from the bags  
beneath her eyes that she had long sleepless nights. Even though Van sometimes had  
trouble relating to the woman he felt great pity for her.   
  
"Behind us both, mi lady" he said with a bow, "Now let us see if we can retrieve Hitomi."   
Just as the words were spoken Jasper walked in. Van smiled at the old man, "Yes, Jasper  
can I help you with something."   
  
Van looked at him confused the poor man seemed in deep distress. There was deep  
concern in his eyes and tinge of fear, "Forgive me your highness, but I was to inform you  
that Lady Hitomi went riding and said would return by midday."  
  
Van suddenly realized why the man was frantic. It was over a hour past midday, but Van  
was too scared to think of what the man would say next. "She isn't back yet?"  
  
His gentle blue eyes looked straight at the king's, "I'm afraid not, sire...."  
  
~ Passage ~  
Hitomi stumbled blindly through the dark tunnel. Her hands ran against the cold, wet stone  
wall. Water would sometimes trickle down from a crack from the ceiling and run down the  
wall onto her fingers only causing her to shiver with the coldness. She suddenly had begun  
to fear rats and desperately wished she had the small lighter that laid in her bag at the  
moment. Even though she couldn't see it, her breathe was the visible vapor that occurred  
on chilly autumn days. More than anything else she wanted to turn and run back the way  
she came....back to the comforting light. What was wrong with her? She had never been  
afraid of the dark before. Even when she was little she felt the darkness was like a warm  
blanket to snuggle in when drowsiness crept upon her. But now....the darkness lurked with  
sinister shadows that sent shudders down her spine. Something about the darkness sent an  
unknown fear through every pore of her body. Every instinct in her body screamed at her  
to run, but the voice was still there.....calling. It grew louder with each step and it seemed to  
coax her to continue. If the voice wasn't so familiar she might have turned away, but no.   
  
Her courage was beginning to run low and she knew she would soon turn around. 'I wish I  
had at least some light' she wished sadly. As if on command the red teardrop began to burn  
with intense light. A red aura surrounded the pendant illuminating the narrow passage.  
Hitomi was rather shocked by this action, but was overjoyed for the light. Even with the  
light though she wanted to hurry out of the strange tunnel so she ran the rest of the way with  
the ancient pendant as her guide.  
  
~ Historian's Room ~   
The historians were busily working when the one reading the books groaned. The other two  
glanced at their comrade while he angrily slammed down the white leather book with the  
golden angel, "I have read this book cover to cover, wrote each phrase and tried to  
decipher them, and cross-reference with several languages. Yet, I don't know one blasted  
thing about this stupid language." The writer chuckled at the man's frustration, "Let us retire  
for our midday meal. Perhaps with full bellies we can better think and understand the  
language."  
  
The red faced reader turned to him, "No! I refuse to leave this room until I can read one  
BLASTED word of this backwards tongue!" The note-taker looked at the artifact analysis  
knowingly. The analysis just shrugged and continued on his work. A sigh came from the  
writer, "Very well, but if I miss dinner because of you I will bring all of Hell onto you!" With  
those words the three historians returned to their work in silence. None notice the golden  
emblem of the angel glow on the white leather book.  
  
~ Fanelian Castle ~   
"Van, don't worry. Hitomi probably just lost track of time or something distracted her"  
Allen said as he tried in vain to calm down the worried king. Van wasn't about to calm  
down. He had just gotten Hitomi back and now she had disappeared. His boots pounded  
on the ground as he rushed to the stalls for a horse with Allen close on his heels, "Van at  
least consider the fact that there is no longer a war and there is no one we know of who  
would want to kidnap Hitomi."   
  
As Van reached the building, he waved a hand to a stable hand to fetch him a horse, "Yes,  
Allen, we don't know of any new enemies, but that's just it. What if it's a new enemy?"  
Allen stared at him contemplating the statement. Van had a point what if a new enemy had  
come and taken Hitomi as a ransom of some kind.   
  
"Alright, but I'm coming with you" he demanded as the stable hand appeared with two  
stallions.   
  
"As am I" came a deep voice. Allen and Van both were a little surprise at the speaker.  
"Hitomi has always been like a daughter to me" Dryden proclaimed, "and I am not about to  
let some bloody kidnapper hurt her!" Allen and Dryden waited for Van's reply knowing he  
wouldn't refuse both of them.  
  
Van only gave a swift nod before he leaped onto the steed. A horse was produced for  
Dryden and he, plus Allen, jumped on their horses. The three men bolted towards the  
forest trail as Chid and the three woman watched their fleeting forms. Celena held  
Millerina's hand comforting her as Chid stood next to Merle praying and hoping for the  
well-being of their dear friend.  
  
The cat~girl did her best to hold back unwanted tears as terrible thoughts cross her mind.  
Merle whispered a silent plead, "Hitomi, please come back to us....."  
  
~ Passage ~  
Hitomi had been running for only a few moments when she had come to a small door. It  
was obvious from the good condition it was in that it was fairly new. The voice was louder  
now and more persistent, but Hitomi could still not make out the words that were spoken.  
'Who are you?' she begged, 'What do you want? What are you saying?' The voice just  
continued with its monotonous chatter as if it didn't even hear. The golden head shook in  
disappoint of not getting an answer. Her pale fingers closed on the large metal ring that was  
freezing cold causing her to release the door handle. Giving her hands a good rub for  
warmth first, she tried again with the handle and proceeded to opening the door. It creaked  
loudly causing a screech like sound to travel down the long passage.   
  
The three historians turned in fear at the sound of the door opening. When they saw the  
young brownish-gold haired woman step into the light their eyes widen. The necklace she  
was wearing was glowing a bright red. Her outfit was very strange and unfamiliar, only  
bringing more fear into the three old men.   
  
Hitomi looked around the room and thought it was the worst mess she had ever seen. It  
was even worse than her room back home. It was a wonder for anyone to find items in the  
room. When her eyes fell on the three bearded men she got confused. Why was she led  
here? More importantly, where was here? The four people in that room were about to  
jump into questionnaires when a bright light caught their attentions.  
  
The man with the white leather book had wide eyes as the golden symbol began to glow  
brightly. Hitomi's red pendant was glowing even brighter now, scaring the occupants of the  
room. The book tore away from the old wrinkle hands of the historian and floated in midair.  
Hitomi couldn't turn her eyes away from the book. She could hear the voice clearly now. It  
was coming from the book. 'A legend speaks.....a legend speaks......blood stained hands....  
blood stained hands.....' It kept repeating over in over in the girl's mind as the book flew  
open. A white light glowed from the pages of the book as it made its way to Hitomi. The  
historian were to entranced by the miracle occurring that they didn't even move an inch.  
Small balls of light with white tails swirled around Hitomi causing her to lift from the ground  
a few feet. She didn't even notice. The book held her full attention. The pages flipped widely  
until they stopped at a page near the center of the book. The words on the page swirled in a  
golden pool of light, twisting and untwisting until they formed back onto the page in glowing  
gold letters. Hitomi slowly read out loud what was written,  
  
  
"Legend speaks of a time when a shadow will fall of the world of creation. A  
red fire will explode through the world. The last of an entire race will be wiped out in a  
heartbeat and the ash will blacken the sky. Brimstone will smite the newborn and souls will  
reunite. But with reunion one will fall and another dead walks. Tears and blood swirl.  
Power of blood flows deep. Let rain fall from the heavens and let the angels weep. For the  
only hope of life again is with the pain of the loss. Blood will stain the hands of destruction."  
  
  
~ Fanelian Forest ~  
Van rushed down the path hearing the stallion's feet pounding in his ears. The horse snorted  
ever now and then from the work it was enduring. Dryden and Allen knew better than to  
reason with Van. They understood his desperation to find the one he loved, but they wished  
they could slow him down a little. As if on cue, the raven king halted his horse at a bluff  
where a black mare stood tied. Allen frowned at the mare. Where could Hitomi have gone?  
He didn't even get time to ponder the thought for Van had already jumped off his horse and  
gone down a entrance in the side of the bluff that neither Allen or Dryden had seen before  
until now. The two men hurried off their horses to follow the king to the unknown  
destination.  
  
"Van, why do think Hitomi is in here?" Allen asked trying to be reasonable. They didn't  
have time to search a cave if Hitomi was in danger.   
  
"I feel her presence" Van replied urgently, "I know she's down this way." The two men  
behind the raven headed king glanced at each other confused. Allen and Dryden wanted to  
know more about what he meant, but they knew they had better wait till later. Van felt her  
and it was faint, but he knew it was because of the distance between them. He had to get to  
her, she might still be in danger for why would she come this way?  
  
"I wonder where this leads" muttered Dryden as they ran down the long corridor.   
  
"It leads to a room beneath my castle" Van yelled over his shoulder, "I had it built for the  
study of the Mystic Valley. I thought it was best to keep it hidden as though not to rouse  
discomfort from the people of Fanelia or other countries. I thought there might be important  
information in Atlantian chronicles and got three of the best historians to work on a the idea.  
I'm just a little confuse to why Hitomi would go down this passage."  
  
"We'll find out when we find her" replied Allen as they redoubled their efforts to find the lost  
girl. A light could be seen from in the distance and Van knew they were coming up to the  
room.   
  
When the three men burst into the light they gasped at what was going on in the room.  
Hitomi was floating five feet above the ground with a white glowing leather book while three  
men with white beards were gaping at her. Her pendant was shining also shining as bright as  
the book.   
  
"Hitomi!" Van yelled at the floating form, but the girl didn't respond. Her eyes were dull and  
she didn't make any motions. Van knew right away she was having a vision, but he was still  
terrified for his beloved. Nothing like this had ever happened.  
  
~ Vision ~  
Hitomi was standing once again in the dark abyss. 'Not again! Not this!' she yelled in fear.  
Screams came crashing down from the air. Hitomi turned and looked at the sky, 'It's that  
vision that I had on the Mystic Moon.' Like before faces of scared people flashed on the  
world's surface, then all was silent. A white light shattered the world into a million fire balls  
that went crashing towards Hitomi.   
~End of Vision~  
  
  
~ Historians' Room ~  
Hitomi's scream pierced the room and sent a bone chilling echo down the tunnel. Her body  
went limp and the light from both the book and pendant went dim. The girl, along with the  
book, crashed to the ground with a loud thud as the specters stared in shock.   
  
Van rushed to her side and began to shake her. Everyone else cluttered around the two  
lovers as the young king yelled into Hitomi's face, "Hitomi! Hitomi!" 


	6. Come Upon The Rain

~Remember I don't Escaflowne or its characters~  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Rochelle Cassel  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Come Upon the Rain  
  
  
~ Vision ~  
  
Hitomi was kneeling in the dark abyss. Screams of people suffering filled the air,   
but there were no signs of life. Such pain.....such suffering.....Hitomi couldn't take it. She  
covered her ears, but the screams didn't grow fainter, they grew louder! The cries were  
echoing throughout her mind. "Leave me be!" screamed the girl, "Please, STOP!!!" Suddenly  
the darkness was quiet. Not a sound could be heard by her pale ears. The silence seemed  
worse than the screams. She was alone....alone in the darkness. "Someone....is someone there?  
Someone please! I don't want to be alone!" She leapt to her feet and began to run. Her soul  
beg for someone.....anyone. To be alone was worse than death. She ran with no destination,  
only with the wish for companionship. The darkness did not want it though. It fought to keep  
her from seeing the ones she loved. She could feel the darkness try to swallow her . Dark  
shadow like chains grabbed at her, but she ran faster escaping the clutches. "Leave me alone!"  
The silence became deafening. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"   
  
She was suddenly no longer in the black pit, but at an open field. A draconian woman with long  
brown hair stands in the center of the grassy plane. A white dress that she wears is in ribbons  
with blood and dirt staining every inch of it. Her wings were no longer there; only two bloody  
nubs of pink and white feathers remained. Pain and torture had obviously fallen heavily on this  
wretched woman. She falls to her knees as tears streams down her face. "No more...." she  
shouts at the sky in an angry plead, "No more will my people suffer." Her tears drip down her  
chin and neck sweeping into the cloth of her rags. A bright red light flashes across the field and  
earth cracking can be heard all around. Then as fast as the image had appeared it disappeared  
sending Hitomi back into the dark blackness.   
  
Hitomi was again kneeling, but there were no screams or cries. Only a single voice from an  
unknown source. No, not one voice...., but two that spoke in union. Both were female voices  
that were vaguely familiar.   
  
"Legend speaks.... a shadow of death..... will fall over a creation..... fire.....brimstone.....  
death......destruction.....devastation......tears......bloody hands....."  
  
Without even thinking Hitomi looked down at her hands. They were stained with blood. Her  
eyes grew wide and her hands shook in fear. She stood up and tried to wipe away the blood  
on her clothes, but the blood just grew thicker. Pink feathers littered the ground around her  
causing her eyes to widen even more. The feathers were soaked in blood resulting them to turn  
pink. Her ears picked up on the sound of someone crying. Emerald tears fell to the ground as  
Hitomi spotted the lone being amongst the flames. His raven hair was matted in sweat and  
blood and his ruby eyes cried tears of sorrow. His sword laid on the ground nearby smeared in  
someone's blood. It was at that moment Hitomi noticed the body in Van's arms. His shirt was  
soaked in the figure's blood from cradling the person close. Hitomi desperately tried to see the  
figure's face, but before she had a chance the fire's flames leaped higher piercing the scorched  
sky and enveloped both Van and the unknown person. Fire and brimstone.....death and  
destruction.....rotting flesh.....the smell of blood....screams of pain.....Hitomi looked back down  
at her bloody hands and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
~ Fanelia ~  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Hitomi shot up from the infirmary bed. A crash rang throughout the  
room. Hitomi had accidentally knocked down a plate of medical tools. Everyone jumped at the   
udden noise. Van grabbed Hitomi's shoulders steadying her. Her brow was covered in sweat  
and her eyes still held the fear from her visions. Everyone, plus the historians, were standing all  
around Hitomi's medical bed looking at her with concern.   
  
"Hitomi, it's okay" Van coaxed, "It's over. Everyone's here with you." Hitomi's eyes slowly  
recognized the figures surrounding her and gradually lost the fear that was evident within them  
only to be replaced by tears. She looked at her palms and could still see the blood in her mind.  
  
"My hands....my hands...." she cried into her palms. Van wished he could wipe the sorrow from  
her. He hated it when she suffered, especially from her visions. It wasn't fair for the visions to  
burden her like this. She never asked for her gift and didn't deserve the stress from them.  
  
"It's okay, Hitomi, I'm here" he whispered as he held her.   
  
"It was horrible" she muttered in his chest, "So much pain...and death...and my hands....they  
were covered in..in blood." Her sobs increased as she clutched to her lover's chest. She  
wanted so badly to forget the images, but they continued to repeat inside her head. Van slowly  
rocked her caressing her arms and back as he did. He had never seen her like this. Something  
terrible had happened in her vision.   
  
"Hitomi, what happen?" he asked carefully, hoping not to worsen her state. She sniffled and  
withdrew from his securing arms.   
  
"I was out riding when I heard someone call me....It wasn't a voice, but an......an awareness"  
she began, "and...and I found the doors. Something kept calling me so I went in and found the  
room with them." She pointed to the historians, "There was a white book and it glowed. It  
floated to me and opened to a page. I read what it said and---"   
  
"You read it!" Van exclaimed. Hitomi looked at him confused as did the others.  
  
"Yea, why?" the seeress asked. Van turned towards the historians who handed the white book   
to their king.   
  
"Because none of us could read the language, but you can. Could you read for us what you  
read earlier" he said as he held out the book to her. She gave an uneasy nod and took the  
book with shaky hands. She turned several pages before she laid the book open to the page  
she wanted and read,   
  
  
"Legend speaks of a time when a shadow will fall over the world of creation. A red fire will  
explode through the world. The last of an entire race will be wiped out in a heartbeat and the  
ash will blacken the sky. Brimstone will smite the newborn and souls will reunite. But with  
reunion one will fall and another dead walks. Tears and blood swirl. Power of blood flows  
deep. Let rain fall from the heavens and let the angels weep. For the only hope of life again is  
with the pain of the loss. Blood will stain the hands of destruction."  
  
  
Hitomi quickly shut the book and shoved it back into Van's arms not wanted to be near the  
item. Something was radiating from it that sent chills down her spine. Her instincts told her to  
be wary of the book and she obedied. When her fingers had first brushed it seemed to unlock  
some dark feeling that had haunted the deep corners of her mind. The only thing that gave the  
feeling like that was her mysterious tarot cards. She had placed them in a wooden box and  
placed a padlock on it before she buried them in her backyard. She never wanted to risk using  
the tarot cards. Their was something about them that scared her ever since the Great War.   
  
Van saw her fearful eyes staring at the book so he hurried to hide it from her sight. Something  
about all this seemed unreal to him. The world was spinning when the passage ran through his  
mind.   
  
"Van" Dryden asked, "Are you okay? You seem a little pale." Van nodded and hoped the  
color would hurry back to his face.   
  
"It's just that....that legend...." Van stuttered, "Dryden? You know a bit about the Draconian  
culture. Do you know anything about this?" The fellow king blew some air out of his mouth  
thinking.   
  
"Yes" he answered quietly, "I have several scrolls from the Atlantian chronciles. I remember  
reading something about "angels weeping". Why don't I retrieve them and we can all discuss  
this when they arrive." Everyone nodded hoping to smooth out the mixed feelings about the  
situation. Only Hitomi didn't move. She was deep in thought and lost in her mind. The small  
audience dispatched from the room to have a late lunch leaving only Merle, Van, Millerina,  
and Hitomi. Everyone was desperate to talk over old times with the dear Hitomi, but everyone  
knew this was not the time.   
  
"Hitomi if you really think you're feeling better it will be okay if you left the infirmiary" Millerina  
doctored. After the shaky patient gave a small nod the queen left the room to join her husband  
for a meal. Merle looked at Hitomi in concern with ears flaten against her head sadly.   
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Hitomi?" she asked, "If you want I can stay with you." Hitomi  
smiled at the cat-girl with thankful eyes.   
  
"It's okay, Merle. Go get some lunch. I'll come down maybe later" Hitomi replied trying not to  
let her voice break. Merle glanced at Van before nodding slightly and walking out the room to  
get her meal.   
  
Van looked down at Hitomi, who was still shook up. Her eyes were cast down at the floor  
thinking of all that she had seen. The dark visions were following her in her mind. They were  
beginning to drive her mad, which anyone would have from those sinister scenes. Rough hands  
took her smooth ones holding them tenderly. Her emerald eyes looked up into his ruby depths.  
Oh, how he wished to take away the burdens she was given from her visions. She had never  
asked for her powers and now they were more of a curse than a blessing.  
  
"Hitomi do you want to tell me what happened?....."  
  
She shuddered at the memories. Never again did she want to relive the visions. Oh, how she  
wish she could tell him, but to speak of them was like reliving them. Emerald tears showed Van  
she wasn't ready yet.  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just tell me when your ready..."   
  
She gave a gentle nod and Van led her back to her room. Hitomi walked to her bed as if she  
was dead. The life seemed to be literally drained from her. She fell onto her bed on her back.  
Hitomi stared up at her canopy from her view on her bed. Her body begged for sleep but to  
escape the visions, but she didn't fear tired. She was awake in a fearful sweat that dripped from  
her brow. She stayed like that until minutes became hours and she slowly fell into a deep sleep.  
A gentle rain pelted the roof of the castle making a sweet melody like lullaby. Her breathing  
slowed and she plunged into the weary world of dreams.  
  
~ Dinning Room ~  
Van looked at his reflection in his soup wondering how he looked so tired. Merle was chewing  
on a bone of some animal meat lost in the meal. Millerina and Dryden were both eating some  
pasta and chatting with Allen and Celena like old times. They didn't want to mention the  
incident with Hitomi until the scrolls arrived. Even though untroubled words were exchanged  
every occupant of the room's thoughts were on the sleeping girl within the upstair bedchambers.   
  
Van couldn't stand the unconcern talk going around him. He couldn't stop thinking about  
Hitomi. He was completely worried about her. With everyone acting like things were fine just  
made him feel worse. His spoon clattered on the table as he pushed away from the table. A  
silence fell on the group as they watched the king head towards his bedchamber.   
  
~ Vision ~  
Even in Hitomi's dreams the visions followed her, though the visions were ones she had never  
seen. Hitomi saw Yukari, Amano, and her family standing at the track field. Yukari stood apart  
from the group on the dark track while holding a boquet of pink roses. Tears that glistened in  
the sunlight slipped down her cheeks as she held the roses close to her chest.   
  
"Hitomi...." she whispered, "We all read the letters that you wrote two years ago and we're  
sorry we didn't believe you. We will all miss you dearly, Hitomi. Don't ever forget us." With  
that silent plead she gently placed the boquet on the black ground and stayed their kneeling as  
Amano came over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
  
Hitomi was able to read the thoughts of each indiviual, look through their eyes and see what  
they saw. She watched Yukari's sad eyes as her thoughts whispered silently along the wind,  
'Hitomi. You were my best friend, and you always will. I can never forget your courage,  
strength, and love for life. You led me to Amano and I can never give you enough thanks for it.  
I'll never forget you, don't forget me.' Yukari placed a hand over her eyes as she sobbed.  
  
Amano knelt down and hugged her protectively. This time Hitomi heard the thought of the  
brunette boy, 'Hitomi. I thought once I was in love with you, but you showed me that Yukari  
was the true love I searched for. In fact, I had wanted to tell you that I was going to ask her to  
marry me. I know I have your blessing and I treasure that most of all. You will always be my  
close friend, Hitomi. Please visit us once in a while.' Amano shut his eyes tight trying to hold  
back the flood of tears.  
  
Hitomi floated to her family who stood beneath some trees and she found herself listening to  
her father's thoughts, 'Oh my, daughter. My precious one. I lost you two years ago and again  
you have left. I might never see you again, Hitomi. Please never let that come true. I give you  
my blessing to the man who has stolen your heart. Come back one day, I want to see my  
grandchildren. I'll always love you.'   
  
Her father held her brother protectively ignoring the water that streamed down his face.  
Mamoru, her little brother, watched the sky, 'Sis, do you hear me? I miss you so much. Please  
come back. I want the game of checkers you promised. I have the board all set up in my room  
waiting. I know you won't come back any time soon, but.....I still want that game when you do  
come back. I know you will, Hitomi. I love you.' He clenched the shirt of his father and cried  
the tears that he had held back until now. The tears slowly made a spot on the shirt were it  
grew wet.  
  
Hitomi's mother was the only one who had no tears and her thoughts were confusing to her  
daughter, 'Oh my daughter. You have found the way home. Home to your love. Go to the  
valley daughter....go to the Valley of the Mystic Moon. You'll find what you're searching for.  
I'll love you forever. Never forget your homelands.'  
  
Hitomi was now floating in the sky watching the scene from afar. Their sorrow and love was so  
strong she found herself crying. She smiled at her love ones and whispered, "I'll always  
remember you. You're all my family. I love each of you dearly and I promise one day to return.  
Farewell and God bless, my family." As Hitomi disappeared into the sky, she didn't even  
noticed her family had heard every word and had smiled through their tears.   
  
Blackness surrounded Hitomi as she found herself in a place she had never wanted to  
remember again. The dead was walking everywhere and screams of pain and anguish followed  
in their wake. They were the color of gray while Hitomi was full of color and life. They  
marched in endless lines of pairs. Chains of black shadows swirled around their ankles and  
wrists. Hitomi walked between a pair of lines and stared at the walking ghosts. There was no  
end to the lines. She could not see the beginning or end of either line. If she could have peered  
over the heads of the lines she would have seen endless lines that marched past the horizon.  
The ground was of bare dry earth that was cracked that brought dust to rise at each step taken  
from the deceased.   
  
Out of the blue, Hitomi began to recognize faces among the crowd. A boy from her math class  
walked by in deep distress, not even noticing her. A girl that she knew from her track team  
marched the dead walk nearby. Faces all over the place were of the people she had left behind  
on her world. Hitomi began running down the line checking faces. Every so often a face would  
appear that she recognized. She came to halt as she saw a face she had not expected. Hitomi  
could only stare at Yukari's sullen face that held dark rings under her eyes. The clothes she  
wore were so torn apart that Hitomi couldn't even tell what they had been before. Stained  
blood matted the material causing it to hug her limp body. Blood was smeared across her face  
in a deadly sense.   
  
"Yukari?! Yukari!" Hitomi shouted helplessly. Hitomi tried to grab the girl's shoulder in hope of  
stopping her walk, but her hand passed through her best friend. The girl continued to walk with  
the chained souls of the dead, but Hitomi did not follow. Her emerald eyes brimmed with tears  
as she watched her friend disappear on the horizon. Her eyes swept over the crowd and she  
spotted something that caused her heart to stop.  
  
Her father was limping down the line with his hand clenching the hand of a bloody boy of about  
six years old which she immediately recognized as her brother. The middle aged man was  
covered in dry blood and clothes were tattered like Yukari's. Her young brother was identical  
to her two love ones. "Dad.....Mamoru.....no...." she whispered as they passed by her. Again  
she tried to grab a shoulder, but her hand slipped through the body of her younger brother  
causing a flood of tears to fall. They disappeared into the horizon just like Yukari into a cloud  
of dust and death.   
  
Hitomi turned around, not wanting to see any more, but she became faced to face with a  
brunette boy covered in wounds that sprouted blood. "Amano....." she whispered as he  
trudged pass her. She couldn't believe this was happening. All her love ones were in the land of  
the dead. Dead.....No. Hitomi couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it.   
  
A figure appeared next to Hitomi and she jumped at the sudden appearance of another living  
being. It was her mother. She was in a tattered dress stained with her blood. Even though the  
woman was dead a small hue of color still flowed over her. Gray colors swirled with faded  
rainbow hues. They flowed over the woman like a film that could not be touched. The colors  
were forever shifting and churning. A endless battle was fought between the colors. Each trying  
to overtake the other. It was obvious, however, that the gray would in the end swallow up the  
rainbow. Hitomi turned her attention back to her mother. The dead woman stared at Hitomi  
with hurt in her eyes.   
  
"Mother...." Hitomi whispered painfully. Tears sprang into her mother's eyes as she answered  
with a word that sounded bitter on her tongue.  
  
"Hitomi"   
  
"Mother what happen to you.....Yuakri...Mamoru and dad.....who did this?!" Hitomi cried  
through her blurred vision of tears.   
  
"You...." her mother whispered harshly, her eyes cold.   
  
"Me?" Hitomi muttered confused as ever, "But I couldn't have--" Her mother's hands grabbed  
Hitomi's pale finges cutting the girl off from her question. Her mother's nails dug into Hitomi's  
flesh and Hitomi wince from the pain.  
  
"Hitomi....why didn't you help us?! How could you kill us like that?! You mourn us, but it was  
because of you we are her!. You did this to us." with those last words the woman yanked  
away her hands and ran into the crowd of the dead forever to live in a place that was best  
described as Hell.   
  
"Mother, wait!" Hitomi shouted after the disappearing form. She brought up her hand reaching  
out to her. Her emerald eyes grew wide when she saw the blood on her hand. Her mother  
must have left it there when she held Hitomi's hands. Hitomi desperately tried to rub the blood  
away , but it only grew thicker. Suddenly red rain poured down from the sky on to her  
covering her from head to toe in the disgusting liquid. Hitomi was now in the dark abyss  
soaked in the blood of the dead. Her hands ran over her body trying to some how get rid of the  
hideous feature, but only in vain. She fell to her knees and screamed a blood curdling scream  
that rang throughout the empty blackness.  
  
~ Hitomi's Bedchamber ~  
Hitomi woke up screaming in her bed. Sweat covered her brow and her hands clenched the  
sheets of her bed. She felt filthy and desperately wanted a bath. The girl jumped from the  
comfortable bad and went into her connecting bathroom. The large marble tub was a beautiful  
sight, but it was empty and Hitomi couldn't wait for some maids to fill it.   
  
As if the world was watching her, a loud thunder boomed throughout the castle. Hitomi turned  
towards her glass doors that led to her balcony. Water was streaking down the glass showing  
it was a rain storm. Hitomi walked over to the glass and stared out the window, checking the  
world outside. 'Perfect!' Hitomi smiled and bolted from the room.   
  
~ Van's Bedchamber ~  
Van stared out his window watching the rain fall. The rain could always relax him even on his  
worst days. His nerves began to slowly dull and he closed his eyes. The world was so peaceful  
that his senses opened up to the world and his sense of awarness hightened. When his senses  
opened completely he was flooded with emotions that caused him to stumble back at the force  
of them. Saddness.....fear.....anxiety.....distress.... The emotions were radiating so strong he  
knew exactly were they were coming from. He searched the grounds outside the window an  
saw a head of golden hair disappear around a corner. 'Hitomi......'  
  
~ Castle's Apple Orchard ~   
Hitomi sprinted down an alley of apple trees, not bothering to even wipe away her wet bangs  
that stuck to her brow. Her drenched clothes clung to her body and chilled her bones. The  
leather of her clothes was beginning to rub up against her skin and give her a terrible burn.   
Without a second thought she pulled of her clothes leaving her in a pair of tight running shorts  
and white under shirt that were completely soaked. Her tennie shoes and socks were tossed  
aside and her bare feet splashed in the rain puddles. The water ran down her back and arms  
causing her to have goosebumps. It would have been freezing to anyone else, but Hitomi  
couldn't escape the feelings within her soul. They were tearing her up inside. She ran so fast  
that the scenes surrounding her became a blur. Her legs stretched as far out as possible trying  
desperately to rid the emotions swelling in her. Limbs swung weightless and feet almost  
appearred to not even touch the ground. Eyes of shiny emeralds closed shut on the world.  
From another point of view it was a glorious scene. A girl of such youth and beauty was  
running in a shower of sparkling crystals that surrounded her. To Hitomi it was the worst  
experience she had ever had. The scenes of her dead friends and family couldn't leave her   
mind. The blood pouring over her body made her want to gag. Tears poured from her closed   
eyelids no longer able to be kept at bay.   
  
Hitomi's breathing soon became ragged and she was forced to slow down. She opened her  
eyes and found herself beneath an apple tree. Stumbling over to the trunk of dark bark she  
crossed her arms in front of her and stuffed her face into the arms' joints. Salty tears sprung  
from her emeralds pools and mixed with the fresh water raindrops that trinkled down her skin.  
The visions of death flowed through her mind like a river. Every pore of her body screamed for  
the horrors of deaths to stop, but they only continued in great speed. Faces of her dead love  
ones flashed before her eyes so fast it was like watching her life before her eyes.   
  
Her sorrow was so bad she didn't hear the voice calling out her name. A sudden warmth on her  
shoulder caused her tears to cease their downpour. A tan hand hugged the shaky shoulder  
tenderly. She turned around with her eyes downcast hoping to hide her tears. She concentated  
her sight on the pair of black boots and soaked navy pants that laid before her. Wet, but warm  
fingers took hold of her chin and brought her emerald eyes to stare into red rubies. Hitomi and  
Van looked into each others' eyes searching their souls. Hitomi forced herself to pull away. She  
walked out from under the cover of the tree and into the pouring rain. Van didn't move, but  
watched her hug herself in the cold water that fell from the heavens. His heart twisted in pain  
from watching her suffer. He wanted so badly to wipe away the stress and pain that plagued  
her. It just wasn't fair for Hitomi to have such a gift that she didn't ask for that burden her so.   
  
Van walked up behind her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, bringing his lips to  
brush up against her ear, "What's wrong, Hitomi?" His sweet breathe tickled her ear and sent a  
shiver down her spine. She loved the smell he had of green grassy fields. Every feature of him  
was special to her.   
  
She couldn't hold back the truth.......she didn't want to hold back the truth. Her voice nearly  
broke from the pain, "I saw my friends....and family.......they were dead......" Her hand rubbed  
away a few tears as she turned to face him. His red eyes held pain and concern as she looked  
deep into them. His hands held hers as she whispered to him, "My mother warned me about  
the Cursed One and that I should find the Savior or the universe will be destroyed..... so much  
death and destruction.....killing.....murder....death...." New tears of salt slipped down her  
cheeks while she covered her face with her palms. His gentle arms surrounded her body giving  
her the needed warmth. A sweet kiss was planted on her wet forehead.   
  
"Shhhhh......." he breathed, "Don't say another word........I'm right here.....I'll always be here for  
you......"  
  
"I know, but Van....." even more water flowed from her eyes and covered her wet face.  
Emotions flared in her soul stretching across the orchard. The effect was so strong that it  
caused Van to stumble back. It felt like an invisible damn had been broken and flooded his  
mind. He had never felt such powerful emotion emitting from Hitomi before. Fear, sadness,  
and stress swirled and floated in the young King's head making him dizzy. His vision blurred for  
a second, but he was able to keep himself from falling over. His vision steady and he once  
again could see his angel's face. Her head was bowed with her shoulders shaking. "I'm so  
scared, Van.... I saw a vision of a world being destroyed and I'm very sure it's Gaea. If Gaea is  
destroyed it will cause a chain-reaction that will cause the destruction of the entire universe."   
  
Van held her palms and gentle stroked them, "Do not worry. For I am here and when we are  
together nothing can tear us apart."   
  
Hitomi felt the strength and mysterious link in his words. Something about those words patched  
up the leaking damn. The flood of emotions drained from the field leaving two lovers standing a  
mist the tears of the heavens. All though he had not come right out and said it deep within the  
depths of her hearts Hitomi knew he had just proclaimed his love for her.   
  
  
  
~Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think! R&R Please!~ 


	7. Secrets Within The Words

~Remember I don't like Escaflowne or its characters~  
~Okay its getting really complex, but I promise it has a really interesting plot~  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Rochelle Cassel  
  
Chapter 7 ~ Secrets Within the Words  
  
~ Fanelia ~  
Van and Hitomi walked back in silence. Neither knowing what to say. Van was blushing from  
his words. He was scared to ask what Hitomi thought about it. Did she understand his  
meaning? Did she care for him? Too many questions were running in his mind to let him think  
straight. He would speak, but fear of rejection kept his mouth sealed. Hitomi was feeling the  
same way. Did she truly understand his words? Did he really care for her? Her voice was   
lodged in her throat not willing to come out. She was afraid of embarrassment if she asked  
what he meant and had gotten the wrong idea. So the two walked with no words only with  
stressed thoughts.   
  
As they were about to enter the castle Merle bursted through the entrance. She was in such a  
rush she didn't even see Hitomi and knocked her to the ground. Merle looked down at the  
soaked girl, "Oh! I'm sorry Hitomi, but I've been looking everywhere for you two!"   
  
Van smiled at the cat~girl and held a hand out to Hitomi. The honey haired girl graciously  
took his hand and was lifted up. She muttered hers thanks and blushed a bit from his affection.   
  
"OOOOhhh! Someone's blushing!!!!" Merle cried mischievously. Hitomi's blush deepen as  
she gave Merle an angry stare.   
  
"Merle what do you want!" Hitomi asked hotly. Merle was about to open her mouth when a  
huge raindrop landed on her pink nose. The cat recoiled in disgust.  
  
"I'll tell you, but can we be smart and get out of this stupid rain!" she hissed. Van and Hitomi  
laughed at how Merle tried to dodge the raindrops. She was jumping everywhere as the   
raindrops poured. Her hair stood on end and her ears were set back. Unfortunately Merle  
wasn't fast enough to dodge all the little water bombs and was getting completely soaked.  
After their laughter had simmered down the three walked into the castle.   
  
As soon as they walked in servants appeared with blankets and wrapped one around Hitomi  
and another on Van. Van frowned a little; he hated so much attention. "Merle, what did you  
want to tell us?" Van asked as Merle shooed away the servants.   
  
Merle twirled around and smiled, "Dryden's scrolls have arrived and everyone is waiting for  
you two in the council chamber."  
  
~ Council Chamber ~  
Everyone stood around the large round table. Dozens of scrolls were laid out of the table,  
some were spread wide open. Dryden was busily open and closing scrolls checking what  
was what. Millerna watched her husband and did her best to help, but she had no idea what  
to look for.   
  
When the doors opened to reveal to newly dress people and a young cat~girl smiles broke  
throughout the group. Millerina turned away from the scrolls and ran across the room to her  
best friend hugging her tightly.   
  
"Oh it's so good to see you, Hitomi" she cried happily. Hitomi blinked back the tears forming  
in her eyes as she held the woman close. Hitomi was a little confused though. She felt as if  
their was another presence floating over the woman.   
  
"Strange..." she thought.   
  
As soon as Millerina backed up a small form rushed forward and hugged Hitomi fiercely.  
Hitomi pulled the young boy from her so she could kneel and give him a proper hug.   
  
"Oh, I'm so glad to see Chid" Hitomi cried through her now spilling tears. Chid also cried as  
he held on close to the wonderful woman. He always thought of her as his mother and looked  
for her when he felt he needed to express something. To have her gone for so long had been  
torture. He had become desperate for her to cuddle him like a child. Although he was a king,  
he was still a child. He needed the comfort of a mother.   
  
"Hitomi, I've miss you so much!" he said as he stood back and wiped away his tears onto his  
sleeve, "We must talk later on."  
  
Hitomi smiled at him, "Of course, Prince Chid."   
  
Dryden stepped forward and helped Hitomi to her feet again, "It's good to see again, Hitomi.  
It seems you have been fairing well at your home world."  
  
A wave of depression passed through Hitomi, but she quickly discarded it. She was here  
where she wanted to be. "Yes, I have although I have missed everyone very much over here."  
  
Hitomi was about to say something when she noticed the young blonde lady standing next to  
Allen. The woman was very beautiful, but it was her purple eyes that scared Hitomi. They  
reminded her of someone from her past. Hitomi turned to the woman, "I'm sorry, but I didn't  
properly introduced myself. I am Hitomi Kazanki."  
  
Allen stepped forward, "Hitomi, I would like you to meet my sister, Celena."  
  
The woman gracefully curtsied and her voice spoke like bells, "Hello, Lady Hitomi. I'm very  
glad to meet you. I have heard a lot about you."  
  
Hitomi could have been completely run over and she would never have known at that   
moment. Celena?! Allen's sister?! Dilandau!! Hitomi saw images flash before her eyes.   
  
~Vision~  
A mirror stood before Hitomi, but instead of her reflection she saw Celena's. Celena stood  
with a sad smile on her face. Hitomi couldn't understand why though. She had appeared  
happy before the vision. Just then the glass began to crack. Celena didn't even move as the  
crack went across the center of the mirror. The crack spread across the surface and divided  
several times. Suddenly the glass shattered completely sending shattered pieces in all  
directions. Hitomi's arms flew in front of her face to protect her, but she didn't feel any glass  
pierce her skin. Slowly she let her arms withdraw from her face and she gasped. The shards  
were floating in mid-air like diamonds in the sky. Hitomi slowly reached her hand out to touch  
one of the shards, but when she was about to touch it a face formed on it. Her fingers  
automatically flew from the piece of glass as the face smiled evilly. A young man with short  
silver hair laughed insanely.   
  
"Dilandua!" Hitomi cried shocked. Suddenly all the other glass pieces held his face laughing  
menacingly at the poor woman scaring her half to death.  
~End of Vision~  
  
  
Hitomi stepped back at the fright of the vision. What did it mean? She was a little shaken  
which caught Allen's eye. Allen knew she saw something, but didn't want everyone to get on  
edge so soon after the event early so he quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Hitomi, you grown up into a beautiful young lady" he said as he kissed her hand.  
Hitomi blushed a deep red at his words and his gesture.   
  
"Thank you, Allen" she muttered and as soon as she could she took her hand from him, "How  
have you been?"  
  
"Very well. I have served as head knight of Freid and always stood as personal guard of  
Prince Chid." he spoke proudly. Hitomi smiled at her friends. She was so happy to be back.   
  
Dryden stepped forward, "Well with that done, lets start going through these scrolls."  
  
The group watched as Dryden began searching through the scrolls. After several moments,   
Dryden started to become very annoyed at not being able to find what he wanted. As he  
grabbed one of the few remaining scrolls left he smiled at the emblem on it's handles, an angel.  
  
He turned to his friends and held up the scroll, "I found it. It's the scroll of prophecy." At his  
words everyone immediately gathered around the man. He carefully laid the scroll open on  
the table. There were dozens of different passages, all prophecies from the Draconian's  
culture. Beautiful drawings were sketched all over the parchment as illustration to go with the  
passage. Hitomi stared at a passage' drawings. An angel and a dragon flying together, a white  
dragon with white angel wings, and a black dragon with black angel wings. Something about  
the drawing interest Hitomi. They seemed very logical to her in some way, "but how?" she  
wondered.   
  
Van stared at the passage, "This is about....."   
  
Dryden looked at him, "About what?"  
  
Van's tan fingers brush over the drawings, "It's about my family....."  
  
"Your family?"  
  
Van nodded and slowly read the passage, "There will be a day when a dragon and an angel  
will join in union. From their union the angel will bear forth a new creature. A creature of both  
angel and dragon will be born into the world. She will bear two sons. After several years the  
dragon will die. The first son will fall to the hand of evil and a shadow will come over him.  
Thereafter, the angel will die leaving the second son to reign. For the love of his brother the  
first will shake off the darkness, but die hence after. Again the second will be alone and reign  
over the Kingdom of Dragons."  
  
Hitomi stared at Van as he spoke the words. She could see the tears in his eyes. The passage  
was like a part of his soul. It brought such sorrowful memories that it pained him to hear it.  
Hitomi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder causing him to look into her eyes. From the  
contact between them she was able to sense things a lot stronger than before. She could see  
and feel his pain. The strength of his emotions was a hundred times worse. It was so strong it  
made Hitomi cry. It was overpowering to her and she was forced to lift her hand from his  
shoulder. Nobody saw this, only Van and Hitomi witness the moment. Everyone was too  
engrossed in the passage.   
  
"True. It does speak of your family, Van" Allen stated. Van and Hitomi returned to the world  
around them. It seemed they were doing this often. They always appeared to be lost in each   
other's eyes.  
  
"The dragon would be your father and the angel, your mother" Millerna completed.   
  
"Yes, but there is more to the passage...." Dryden muttered, "Years to come another angel  
will come, but this one will be from the "Creation". Twin black angels will come from a past  
darkness and a world will die to white fire. Oh, regal angel come to our aid. For your kind is  
no longer among thou. Take the blood of your descendants and create anew. For the ash has  
fallen and blacken over another civilization. If the shadow of the black angels is not lifted the  
stars will be the only thing left."  
  
"Strange....." Van muttered, "I don't know of any more Draconians, but if this scroll is correct  
then this would probably be the future to come."  
  
"Then more will come or they are already here" thought Celena.   
  
"Yes, but the words are strange" Dryden continued, "they say 'Oh, regal angel come to our  
aid'. Regal usually means royal. Perhaps it speaks of you, Van."   
  
Van brow creased in thought, "Probably, but what could it mean? And what is it talking about  
when it says 'Twin black angels will come from a past darkness....'? What does it mean 'twin  
black angels' and 'past darkness'?   
  
Allen shrugged, "We'll probably find out. It is a prophecy. When it unfolds will discover the  
meaning of this passage."  
  
While the group continued to discuss Hitomi began going through the scrolls. Most of them  
were of the history of the Atlantians. They discuss mostly of their Gods and powers, but a  
number of them spoke of their origins and past events. Her mind soaked in the knowledge of  
the scrolls. Their culture was something out of a dream. It talk about supernatural powers and  
fantasy beings. To Hitomi it was strange, yet similar to her own world. Though what it spoke  
of was not real life on earth, it did sound like the fairy tales that Hitomi heard when she was  
little. Gaea itself was a fairy tale. Why did she feel such at home in a world that was the   
complete opposite of her world.   
  
Out of all the scrolls one emitted a sad feeling. It laid bury beneath the other parchments, but it  
strong feelings of emotions caused it to stand out amongst the pile. She opened the scroll   
curiously and gasped at what she saw. There were dozens of drawings of angels be tortured.  
They showed them being hanged, burned at stake, and beaten, but the image most used was  
an angel having her wings cut off. Such emotions of hate, sadness, and death flowed from the  
scroll that Hitomi almost dropped it. Hitomi eyes scanned over the passage. It spoke of a  
period of time when the draconians were persecuted for their race. A time when people were  
so scared of the Draconians they tortured and killed them.   
  
She suddenly felt something touch her shoulder causing her to jump.   
  
"Are you alright, Hitomi?" Van asked concern. Hitomi didn't answer; she turned and looked to  
see the group staring at her.   
  
"We heard you gasp" replied Millerina. Hitomi looked back at the scroll a little shaken.   
  
"It's just that this scroll holds so much emotion it shocked me" Hitomi whispered.   
  
"Holds emotion?" Allen asked confused.  
  
Hitomi nodded not turning away from the writing, "When whoever wrote this they left behind  
an...an imprint of emotions. Emotions so strong they made me stumble back." She turned to  
Van, "It talks about the persecution of your people."   
  
Van walk behind her to read over her shoulder. His ruby fires scanned over the written words  
and felt the rush of emotions over take him. It was like an ocean had swallowed him without  
warning and he was literally drowning. He stumbled back and would have fallen if Hitomi  
hadn't grabbed his shoulder.   
  
"There is much pain in these words" he gasped after he had steady. Hitomi nodded as another  
rush came causing her to become sick with nausea. Her knees buckled and she fell to the  
floor, the scroll flew from her hands and clattered to the floor. The parchment roll over to  
Allen's feet unrolling more as it did. His fingers closed on it and lift it to his eyes.  
  
He frowned as he took it, "Strange. I feel nothing from it."  
  
Millernia laid a hand on it and nodded in agreement, "Neither do I."  
  
Celena looked at the Seeress and the Kingnd thought, "There is something special about those  
two...."  
  
"Please, Allen, read what it says" Dryden replied.   
  
Allen gave a small nodded and read what was written, "When people discovered the  
Draconians abilities they were intimidated by them, but it was when the Draconians declared  
themselves as gods when the people truly fear them. Their fear drove them in to the idea that  
the Draconians were to be stopped. From that day forward no Draconian was welcomed in  
open arms. They killed in fear and tortured in anger. People went so far as to cut of their  
wings to disgrace them. Some would even sell their feathers at high prices. Soon it became  
custom to fear and hate the creatures though the Draconians had done no hardship to any  
other culture. And the children of angels feared for their lives so they fled to a new land. A  
land created by the highest angel in hope to escape from their tortures. But with the land  
came a high price, the highest angel, known as the Queen Rachelle, had to sacrifice her life to  
create such a glorious place. The culture vanished except for a rare few who wish not to  
desert their homelands. And so the Draconians were split into two uneven groups. The ones  
who stayed behind quickly divided and hide from the ones who hated them and found refugee  
with the ones who pitied them. Some lived complete new lives never speaking of their origins.  
While they hid the people continued their search for the creatures. They knew they had  
escaped to the "Creation", but it was very far and hard to reach. None had reached the land  
except Draconians. The royal heirs of the Draconians always were to uphold the duty of  
protecting the land and for 2000 years they have done so. But a day will come when they will  
be forced from their sanctuary and brought back to their homelands which only the heir has  
the ability to do."  
  
Allen looked up from the paper, "That's all it says."   
  
Dryden sighs, "We have looked for answers and we have only found more questions." He  
folded his arms across his chest and frowns, "I say we all take a break from this and get a  
fresh start later tomorrow."   
  
The others nodded in agreement and separated. Van and Hitomi walked side by side up to  
their bed chambers. Van looked at Hitomi as they walked. She was awfully quiet, although  
ever since this matter had started she had been quiet. "Are you sure your alright?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes, Van" Hitomi smiled, "I'm alright. It's just that, that scroll sent me for a loop."   
  
They stopped at her door and Van turned to say goodnight, "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you,  
but I can't help, but worry."   
  
"That's sweet, Van" she whispered as their eyes locked. Hitomi could have sworn she saw  
Van move closer to her, but it was just for a second and then he was back to where he was  
before. It was like it didn't happen.   
  
"Well I'll take my leave. Goodnight, Hitomi." he said with a wistful smile.  
  
"Goodnight, Van" the same wistful smile.   
  
Van waited till the door closed shut behind Hitomi before he turned and left to his quarters.   
  
~ Fanelia's Royal Gardens ~  
Hitomi sat beneath a tree of purple blossoms. The huge roots of the tree were so high that  
they went past Hitomi's head closing her in her on little room. Several of Dryden's scrolls laid  
out before her on the ground. Hitomi had awaken early that morning and had borrowed a few  
of his scrolls. Dryden had been the only one up and even though she enjoyed the man's  
company like she would any other close friend she felt she needed to be only to read these.  
Something within her urged her to learn about the culture. She wanted to know every fact  
about, though she knew not why. Perhaps it was the fact that the one she love was from this  
culture. Maybe because she wanted to know everything about him drove her into this project.  
Or maybe because the culture was of just simple interest. Whatever the reason Hitomi had  
decided to spend the morning just with the scrolls.   
  
Hitomi was busy reading a scroll when a twig snapped behind her causing her to swirl around  
in her position. There standing high upon a root stood Jasper with his same friendly smile.  
Hitomi smiled and let out the breathe she had held back, "Oh, you frightened me."   
  
Jasper's smile turned sad, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Hitomi shook her hand at the matter, "It's quite alright, Jasper. Please come sit."  
  
His smile once again became bright like sunshine and hopped down from his post and landed  
a few feet beside her. "I woke early this morn' and decided to take a walk. I heard a noise  
and discovered you to be the source." he said with a grunt as he sat down beside her.  
  
Hitomi smiled at the old man, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."  
  
"Not at all, dearest Hitomi" he chuckled, "I'm rather glad I found you. I love talking with you.  
Although the King gives good conversation, you see me different. You do not see the old  
wrinkles and white hair. You see the soul within the person."  
  
Hitomi bowed her head in a humble gesture. "I thank you for your words. They mean a lot to  
me." she thanked trying to hold back a few stray tears, "You remind me of a child's  
grandfather. You are kind and gentle, but have great knowledge and wise words. Words that  
are like poetry to my ears. I thank you for your companionship. Although I must say it is a  
friendship that has barely started."   
  
The old man smiled at the young beauty as her words touched his heart.   
  
"Now I must thank you" his eyes brimmed with tears, "You are a kind soul and wish great  
happiness for you. I hope you have a long happy life with many children."  
  
"First I need a husband before I can think of such things" she laughed.  
  
Jasper just smiled a knowing smile, "I believe there is someone that this fare maiden already  
has in mind."  
  
Hitomi turned bright crimson and she quickly grabbed a scroll nearby. She pretended to be  
busy study the contents of it hoping to drop the subject.   
  
Jasper looked over her shoulder at the scroll, "What are you reading?"  
  
A small smile played on Hitomi's lips. She was thankful for the change of subject. "It's some  
scrolls about the Draconian history" she replied handing over the parchment. Jasper's old  
fingers handle the aged paper carefully. The man and the scroll were both rather similar.   
Both old and wrinkled with age. Hitomi smiled at the thought of it.   
  
The old man's eyes suddenly lite up and he smiled at the paper before him.  
  
Hitomi had to ask, "What is it?"  
  
"I know this story" he replied, "It talks about a great warrior. I haven't heard this story in  
years."  
  
Hitomi hugged her knees, "Is it a very old story?"  
  
"Nah. It is a story of my time. It one of the newer chronicles" he answered as he unraveled the  
scroll the rest of the way.  
  
Hitomi couldn't help, but smile at the man. Although age showed in his physical appearance  
he seemed to act more like a little boy. She placed a hand on his arm, "Could you please  
read it to me?"  
  
Jasper looked down at the young woman and gave a smile that Hitomi thought only a  
grandfather could give. "I would love to tell you this story."  
  
He sat back a little and stretched out his legs. Hitomi got a little closer to look over his  
shoulder to see the drawings. The first image was of an angel fly into the sky.  
  
"Years ago a young boy set out into the world in hope of becoming a legend. He travel the  
lands searching for adventure and glory, but found none for he was yet to be a warrior and  
still rather young. It didn't matter to him, though. He still traveled and practiced for battle.   
  
One day he confronted a dark young man named Isaac. The two exchanged angry words and  
suddenly went into battle. Both were young to fighting, but the young boy got the upper hand.  
After a day of fighting, the boy disarmed his opponent and shamed him. Isaac vowed revenge  
one day and retreated to the land of the Zabaich Empire. There the man spent his years in  
corruption and took over the throne through murder of the heir.   
  
While Isaac was busy taking over the empire of Zabaich our young boy became a man. He  
learned more about the arts of fighting by befriending the prince of the kingdom of Fanelia.  
After he master swordsmanship he set out to find his people, but along the way Isaac returned  
with an army. The poor warrior was forced to flee. He went in search of a haven in hope of  
escaping the evil man.   
  
He soon discovered he would have to leave his homeland so he traveled to the "Creation".  
There he discover the princess and fell in love. The two married and produced a daughter.  
They were very happy and he watched his daughter group up into a fine lady, but  
unfortunately he discovered Isaac was close behind him. He didn't want to leave his family  
though so he stayed in the land of "Creation". He stayed long enough to see his grandchild  
come into the world, but was forced to leave when Isaac sent word that he would kill the  
man's family if he did not come to him. Desperate for his family the old warrior went as  
demanded and offered his life, but the man didn't want it. He wanted his wife and ordered  
him to hand her over. The man would never give her up, but he told Isaac to give him a day to  
think. Isaac allowed him an hour and placed him in cell. There he told his wife to break the  
path between the lands. The woman cried bitter tears as the gate was closed by her own  
hands. For it was her duty to protect her people even it meant she was never to see her love  
again.   
  
Isaac went into a rage when he discovered the passage closed and order the death of our  
warrior, but when the guards went to retrieve the man they found only an empty room.  
Through the help of his wife he was able to escape his jail and return to the Kingdom of   
Dragons for help.   
  
While the man hid away behind the walls he and his wife waited for the day the prophecy told  
of. The prophecy spoke of day when the passage would be reopened by the "Angel". The  
two wait for the day hoping they will see each other before they go to the afterlife."  
  
The man slowly turned his eyes to the sun which peeked between the branches. Hitomi  
watched him carefully as he stared into space. Something about that story brought back  
memories to him Hitomi figured.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts" Hitomi said to him.   
  
Jasper turned away from his thoughts and glanced at Hitomi. How could she always tell  
something was up? It was like she could see into his soul. He stared at his old hands  
wondering when they had gotten so wrinkled.  
  
"It makes me think of my family...." he muttered sorrowfully.   
  
"How many children did you have?" she asked hoping to bring forth happier memories that  
would make him smile.   
  
Again he glanced at her before he spoke, "I only had one....a daughter...."  
  
"She must have been beautiful...." Hitomi thought out loud. She looked towards the sky at the  
two moons and thought of her own family.   
  
"Yes, she was...." he sighed, "Just like her mother. She would always have a smile for any  
day, no matter the conditions." His fingers brushed up against a flower nearby. After noticing  
it, he carefully plucked the flower and smelt it. He turned towards Hitomi, "You remind me so  
much of her and her child. They were so much alike." With those words he placed the flower  
behind her pale ear.   
  
"Thank you" she blushed humbly. Jasper smiled at the girl and stood up.  
  
"Come. The day is young. Let me show you around the castle" he said as he held out his hand  
to her.   
  
She took his hand gratefully, "Thank you for the offer, but I have already seen the royal  
grounds."   
  
His smile brighten, "Well have you seen the inside of the castle?"   
  
Hitomi's smile grew just as bright, "No. I've been waiting for a kind young gentleman to offer a  
tour."  
  
"Well would you mind if a kind old gentleman show you around?" he chuckled and held out  
his elbow.  
  
"Absolute not, kind sir" Hitomi giggled as she linked her arm with Jasper's and held the scrolls  
in the others.   
  
The two laughed as they made their way to the castle's double doors. Neither noticed the  
pair of twinklin eyes that watched them from overhead.   
  
  
Van smiled as the two disappeared into his castle. He had waken with the sunrise and would  
have visited Hitomi, but he didn't want to wake her. After watching the sunrise he realized  
Hitomi stood beneath a tree in the gardens not far from his balcony. He couldn't force his  
eyes to leave her. Every movement she made was as graceful as a swan's. Although her outfit  
was strange on these lands they were beautiful on her. He lend over the balcony with his eyes  
watching the beautiful woman. Oh, how he wished to tell her how he felt.   
  
It was then that Jasper had appeared on the scene. Van smiled at how well they got along.  
The old man had always been apart of Van's family and always been protected by his father.  
Van really never knew why except he was escaping from his enemies. It didn't matter he had  
always held a special place in Van's own heart and Van was more than willing to protect him.  
Jasper was a friend he would never turn away.   
  
After the two had left his sight Van stripped off his night clothes and got into his royal  
garments. Van couldn't help, but give a little snort at putting on such stuffy clothes. He was  
about to place a hand on his sword to put on when suddenly the castle shook violently  
sending both him and his sword to the floor.  
  
  
A sad melody played across a field of daises during that morning. The flowers swayed in the  
breeze in rhythm of the music. A woman with silky blonde hair stood on a small mound near  
the center of the meadow. She wore a long lavender gown that floated in the silent wind that  
blew through the grass. The woman was playing a small blue and white ocarina with her eyes  
close. Her soul was part of the music. Every note was played so precise and sorrowful that it  
could make the strongest man cry. As the music came to an end, Celena let a few tears slip  
down her cheeks. The ocarina left her lips and she looked across the daises thinking of past  
memories.  
  
Allen saw her from a far and quickly strode over to his sister. Celena knew he was coming,  
but she continued to look across the field. He walked right up behind her, but said nothing.  
  
"I thought I had placed it behind me, but I haven't....." she whispered, "I can forget the wars  
and fires.....it's the countless lives I can never forget."   
  
Allen bowed his head with close eyes remember images from several battlefields, "Yes, every  
kill is hard. No matter the life taken away, but it is worse when an innocent is lost."   
  
Celena swirled around and snapped, "How would you know?!" Allen stumbled back  
surprised at her outburst.  
  
"Celena, I--"  
  
"Don't even say you know how I feel, because you DON'T!" she shouted in his face while  
tears streamed down her face, "Do you know what it's like to never have a peaceful sleep?!  
Every time I dream I dream of people dying at my hands and scorching fire that consumes  
whole kingdoms. Do you know what's it like to always shake with memories when you hold a  
weapon?! Do you see people burn to death whenever you see a flame?! When the world is  
silent can you still hear the people's scream?!"  
  
She turned away in revulsion at her own self. Her fists went to her sides as she wept. She was  
sobbing so hard now that her body was shaking, "I do.....I do all the time..... It never stops. I  
see the dead everywhere. They want my life to end. The beg for revenge and ask of my death.  
Only Hitomi can possible understand what I feel....., but she wouldn't even know the complete  
issue. Perhaps no one will understand.........."  
  
Celena was suddenly wrapped by a pair of warm arms. Her tears stopped as she heard the  
gentle voice, "Celena, my sister, I tell you I don't understand, but I'll try my best. Celena I will  
until the day I die to find some help for you."  
  
Celena looked at her brother's kind face and a new wave of tears fell from her eyes. She  
shoved her face into his chest and her tears were soaked up in the material of his shirt. He  
held her close as she cried, "I'm sorry, brother......I'm so sorry....."  
  
"It's okay......I'm here.......I will always be here......"  
  
Suddenly the sky darkened, the wind howled, and a huge rumble echo through the sky.  
Before either of the two siblings could act the earth cracked and shuddered beneath them  
causing a large bottomless pit.  
  
  
Merle crouched on the roof of the castle as low as possible. A large bug that looked almost  
exactly like a butterfly except for the color changing wings sat sunbathing nearby. Merle's  
cat-like tail swish back and forth in anticipation. Her eyes never left the fluttering creature as  
she inched forward. Catish ears were intently listening in on her prey making sure it didn't fly  
away. Merle was ready for the attack.  
  
Unfortunately just as she lunged forward a terrible noise roared through the atmosphere  
scaring the insect into the air. Merle completely missed her victim and slid dangerously close  
to the edge of the roof. Luckily her claws dug deep into the wooden roof stopped her at the   
very edge of the drop. The castle shook violently scaring Merle terribly. She whimpered as  
she hung onto the boards for dear life. When the shaking stopped a great object blocked the  
sun casting a shadow over the castle. Merle turned to see what possible could be big enough  
to block the out the sunlight. When her eyes fell on what was there she gasped.  
  
  
Millerina stood at her bed chambers large windows. The glass doors laid wide open allowing  
in the wonderful fragrance of wild flowers fill her room. She sighed content at he happiness.  
Her eyes fell downward as her hand fell gently onto her stomach. She smiled happily a what  
she had discovered earlier that week.   
  
She felt strong arms wrap around her and she fell lovely into their warmth. She felt the warm  
breathe of her husband at her ear, "How you doing?"  
  
She turned around his arms and laid her head on his shoulder, "Very well. I thought it would  
be worse than this."   
  
He chuckled lightly, "Oh, you never know. You've only been pregnant for one moon."  
  
Dryden looked down at the top of her wavy golden locks. Her hair falling over his shoulder  
made it look like a golden waterfall going over a cliff. He petted her hair lovingly as he  
breathed in the scent of her perfume.   
  
"What would you like, Dryden? A boy or girl?" she muttered sleepily.   
  
Dryden wondered that himself. It had been something on his mind lately. "To tell you the truth,  
my love. I really don't care. I have always wanted the joy of a child, but it never mattered  
whether it be a daughter or a son."  
  
She smiled agreeably, "I completely understand. It doesn't matter to me either. Just to have  
this child is enough for me."   
  
The two hugged and stared into each other's eyes with deep love surging between them. They  
kissed tenderly, but the kiss was soon broken when the shaking and roaring started.   
  
  
Chid was eating some breakfast in the large dining room while studying over some official  
papers. Several guards stood nearby guarding the king in replace of Allen. Chid had ordered  
Allen to go be with his sister, because Allen would rather die than leave his side. He knew  
Celena was still having a hard time and needed the comfort of her brother so he forced Allen  
to leave his King's side.  
  
Chid wanted to go talk with Hitomi, but he didn't know if she was awake yet so he decided to  
wait and eat before he go look for her. His spoon dipped into the mixture of mashed berries,  
honey, and milk in the fragile bowl. He lifted the food like any noble did. Sometimes he  
wanted to just have one meal where he didn't have to put on a show. He sighed and went to  
grab his cup of milk when the walls and table shudder causing the glass to fall shatter onto the  
marble floor. Chid covered his ears as a loud blast echoed in the room.  
  
  
Jasper continued to described the paintings as he and Hitomi made their way up the stairs of  
gray stone. Hitomi fingers ran against the wall as she walked. It was something she had done  
ever since she was a kid. Any place that she went to that was new she had to feel it. To know  
it and remember it. She never wanted to forget anything she learned. "I'll never forget" she  
thought as they continued.   
  
Jasper led her to a sitting room and was explaining several different features of the room when  
Hitomi heard something. It wasn't a thing. It was words. Words that held a special meaning  
beneath them. They came from no where, but then they came from everywhere. Hitomi didn't  
have a vision, she just heard the words ringing in her head.   
  
"We're coming.....we're coming for you....." Hitomi turned around for a speaker, but saw   
none.  
  
Jasper noticed her distraught, "What's the---"  
  
He was suddenly cut off when thunder rang throughout the building and the castle shook  
knocking him and Hitomi off their feet.   
  
  
  
  
~I know its a cliffhanger, but I love cliffhangers. Almost all my chapters are cliffhangers so   
you'll have to forgive me.~  
~Having you figured anything out yet? I feel I'm giving way too many clues.~  
~Tell me what you think! :) Please R&R! :) 


	8. Multitude Of Angels

~Remember I don't Escaflowne or its characters~  
~Okay this chapter gets a little sad, and a little more confusing, but chapter 9 just about   
explains everything so don't worry~  
~You people who are worrying that the story is coming to a close b/c your learning all the   
secrets I promise you this story is FAR FROM OVER!!!!!~  
~Bad guys are going to come into play of this chapter~  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel Wings  
  
Chapter 8 ~ Multitude of Angels  
  
~ Dark Fortress ~  
Kaosu and Kusari stood at the edge of the open passage of the guymelef docking bay. They   
stared down at the kingdom below. It looked so small from their height. It looked like it would  
be such an easy target, but they knew better. Kaosu turned toward the back of the docking  
bay where dozens of crew members were working at the control panels, "Fire the main  
cannon again. Four degrees south."   
  
A crew member nodded at the command and began pulling levers and turning dials. Blue  
electricity formed around one of the twisted peaks on the outside of the castle. A surge of  
power formed at the peak and blasted through the sky at the castle. The clouds swirled  
around the blue electric energy giving it a eerie look. Silenced filled the air as the beam of  
energy struck down from the sky at the castle. The energy was so powerful that it blasted  
through one of the castle's main walls forming a large hole.   
  
Kaosu smiled at the achievement and turned to his brother, "Let us go brother. Phase I is  
complete. Let us begin Phase II."   
  
Kusari nodded never turning away from his stare on the castle. Kaosu didn't even notice his  
brother's silence. He had always been quiet even when he was a child. But it was something  
Kaosu had quickly gotten used to. Why should he care?   
  
The blonde stared back down at the land below. He saw their revenge was close in hand. All  
he wanted to do at the moment was snapped the seeress of the Mystic Moon's neck in two.  
Once he had done that he wanted to kill the King of Fanelia with the King's own sword.  
Revenge.....sweet revenge......  
  
Kusari and Kaosu quickly took off their dark shirts and strapped on their swords. They  
stepped closer to the edge and the rush of air lifted their bangs. It felt so familiar to the two  
men. They bended over ready to leap into the sky when Dilandau walked into the room just  
when they were about to jump.   
  
"Kaosu!" Dilandau yelled, "Where are you going?!"  
  
Kusari didn't even turn around while Kaosu answered the unruly man, "We are going  
complete Phase II. Get the guymelefs ready and we'll tell you when to act on Phase III."   
  
Dilandau stared hard at the man. He had waited a long time for this moment. To wait longer  
was like a horrible torture and he sure wouldn't wait.   
  
"UNDERSTOOD??!!!" roared Kaosu.  
  
For the first time in his life Dilandau did something no one ever imagine to happen. He got  
scared. He had never feared anything or anyone, but these two scared him down to the very  
marrow of his bones. Something about them made Dilandau think of the men as something far   
worse than what he was. Dilandau nodded his head a little shakily.   
  
Kaosu nodded and faced the drop with his brother. The two groaned as black as night wings  
burst from their backs. Black feathers were swept up into the rush of the wind blowing  
towards the heavens. The two brothers spread out their wings to their full wings span and then  
dove into the long drop to the ground.   
  
~ Fanelia ~  
Hitomi groaned painfully as she got to her knees. Her head felt like it was splitting in two. The  
light was too bright at first for her to take, but she quickly adjusted. There was another  
crashing sound and the castle shuddered once more. Dust and bits of matter fell from the  
ceiling landing everywhere including on Hitomi. She brushed it away and looked around the  
room.   
  
She spotted the form of Jasper laying face down on the floor. As fast as could she crawled  
over to his limp body. Grabbing his shoulders she shook him violently, not knowing what else  
to do.   
  
"Jasper! Jasper! Please Wake Up!" she called. When he didn't budge she became close to   
tears. "Please......."  
  
A large moan escaped from the old man's mouth, "Go, Hitomi. I'm alright. Go help the others."  
  
Hitomi bit her lip not wanting to leave his side, but a sudden flash of Van's face made her heart  
race. Was he okay? She had to know if he was.   
  
Nodding to the old man she quickly got to her feet and raced out the room. Where would he  
be?  
  
Racing down the halls all she could think about was he was lying somewhere hurt. Could be   
dead? No. She refused to even consider that.   
  
Hitomi turned a corner and slipped falling to the stone floor hard. Groaning from the pain in  
her knees from the fall she got to her feet and continued down the corridor. "VAN!" she  
called desperately.   
  
A second after she call his name a huge blast exploded a few feet in front of her sending her  
flying backwards. She landed hard on her back and cried out in pain. Her uniform was torn in  
several places from the explosion. Standing up she looked at the destruction that was just  
caused. A large portion of the wall had been taken out plus the floor and ceiling were gone  
leaving a large gap in the corridor. She stared in wonder at the horrible destruction that had  
been caused. Hitomi went to the edge of the gap and stared out into the sky.   
  
It looked like a large thornbush formed into a ball. It floated in the sky and was at least a third  
of the size of Fanelia. Blue lightening streaked across the sky and among the 'thorns' of the  
ship. To Hitomi it was one of the most evil looking things in the world. A black aura that only  
Hitomi could see radiated from the fortress. Without even thinking she muttered, "Zaibach is  
back...."  
  
She stared hard at the fortress studying it when she suddenly noticed to dark forms coming  
down from the dark castle. At first she thought they were guymelef, but when they grew closer  
she realized they were two men......two men with black wings!  
  
Hitomi gasped in realization of the wings. "How? There were no more Draconians!" she  
thought astounded at the fact that there were two more angels in the world.   
  
One flew to the ground and landed in the royal gardens while the other flew directly to Hitomi.  
Her eyes grew wide with fear as he got closer. Hitomi walked backwards trying to escape,   
but she soon felt hard stone at her back and she knew she was trapped. He landed a few feet  
in front of her. He had blonde hair and icy blue eyes that pierced her heart like a knife. His  
black wings arched upwards and made him twice as big. She found him extremely intimidating.  
  
His voice was also like ice and shot like daggers, "Well it wasn't hard to find you. Thankfully  
for me."   
  
Hitomi tried her best to melt into the wall, but she had no chance now. She was corner and   
had no where to go.   
  
"I'm Kaosu, the corrupted, and you are to be my captive" he hissed hatefully. His eyes stared  
hard at her and she shudder under his gaze. A strong hand flew to her throat and lifted her  
from the comfort of the ground. "And now you will come with me....." he growled through  
clenched teeth. Hitomi gasped for air in her lungs desperate for the necessary oxygen.  
  
Kaosu smiled at her pain. He always enjoyed the part when he got to torture the inferior lives.  
He squeeze her throat a little harder grinning at the pain etched across her face. She was so   
close..... He felt such a desire to snap her neck then and there, but that would ruin the plans.   
He forced himself to resist although nothing else would make him more happy than doing just  
that.  
  
"LET HER GO!!!!!" a voice ordered. Kaosu kept the lock on her neck and looked towards  
the voice. There standing on the other side of the gap stood the young King of Fanelia. He  
stood with his sword ready and his feet ready to leap over the gap. It was obvious he was in a  
rage and was ready to kill him. Even though Hitomi was weak from his hold she was able to  
turn her head and spot her rescuer. A small glow lite in her heart as she realized it was her  
loved Van.   
  
Kaosu laughed, "You are no position to order me, dragon!" His wings spread to their full  
length and beat hard sending dust everywhere as he and Hitomi took to the air. Van lifted a  
hand to keep the dust from his eyes. As soon as the dust settled Van quickly let loose his  
wings ripping his shirt and flew after the two.   
  
"HITOMI!!!" he shouted at the two.  
  
Hitomi was beginning to black out from flying and lack of air. It was amazing that this man  
could hold her by just one hand like this as they flew. She felt them take a sudden dip and land  
onto the earth. Kaosu threw her onto the ground as hard as he could. She landed on her side  
and slid a few feet before coming to a stop. Coughing uncontrollably she got to her knees and  
found herself at the feet of a pair of pitch black boots. She had barely got a glance of the  
shoes before someone grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her to a near standing position. She  
cried out at the sudden pain and looked into a pair of identical ice blue eyes.  
  
"So this is the famous seeress" the voice was dark and made Hitomi shiver in fear. He was a  
twin of the first man except he had silver hair. Hitomi wanted to run from them. She could feel  
an overwhelming sense of evil from them. They were men who should be avoided and that  
was all she wanted to do at the moment.   
  
She grabbed hold of his hands trying to break the hold they had on her hair, but he was  
extremely strong and she was still weak from lack of air. No matter what she tried she  
couldn't break the deadlock he had on her hair. A small whimper escaped from her throat as  
she grew even more scared. She knew she was helpless and at their mercy. A fire burned in  
the eyes that glared down at her and she fear it. What was he thinking? What did he plan to  
do with her?  
  
"I said let her go!" shouted Van angrily.   
  
Kusari and Kaosu turned at the young king's outburst. They both seemed to be annoyed at the  
king's demands. His demands reminded them of Dilandau's impatience. Kaosu drew his sword  
which gleamed in the sunshine.   
  
Kaosu was about to leap at the man and kill the him, but his brother's voice stopped him.  
  
"Kaosu...." came his brother's voice.   
  
The blonde man looked through the corner of his eye, not willing to lose sight of the king, and  
saw his brother holding out his sword by his side. Kaosu smiled viciously at the gesture and  
realized the fight was his. He turned to Van with glee in his eyes. Van was confused at first,  
but once he saw the other man with silver hair had pulled out his sword he realized what was  
happening. Van plunged towards Hitomi, but he was too slow for Kaosu blocked him. Van  
winced knowing he was just as well had no weapon for he could do nothing now. Both of the  
brothers smiled seeing the king understood his predicament.   
  
"King Van" drawled the blonde haired man, "drop your sword to the ground and slid it to us."   
  
Van hesitated not willing to give up his only weapon. The man in dark clothes grew infuriated.  
Kaosu nodded at his brother, who, at the sign of the nod, twisted Hitomi around and pulled  
her head back. Her neck was now fully exposed and he placed the blade of his sword against  
the girl's neck. Kaosu glared at the raven haired man, "The girl dies if you resist!"   
  
  
Allen held onto Celena's hand dearly. The ground had fallen apart right at the woman's feet  
and had caused her to plunge into it's depths. Luckily the ground had just crumbled a little at  
Allen's feet giving him a good foothold. Allen had lunged for Celena's hand and now stood at  
the brink of the crevice about to also fall in.   
  
Celena's tears slid down her cheek as she realized she was pulling in her brother at the same  
time. "Let go......" she said sadly. She had spoken loud and clear, but Allen couldn't believe  
what she said. She spoke a little louder, "Let go, brother......"  
  
Allen grunted straining through his words, "Never. I'd rather die than let go."   
  
"You must or will both die!" Celena cried sorrowfully.  
  
A few clumps of earth crumbled away from the edge causing Allen to sway a bit closer  
towards the edge. Their hands were becoming sweaty and Allen began to lose his grip.   
  
"I refuse to lose you again!" he shouted angrily.   
  
Celena cried bitter tears as she spoke words that Allen didn't want to hear, "Let me go. I  
deserve to die."   
  
"NO! You don't!" Allen yelled straining every moment, "Don't give in to your depression,  
Celena! Fight for your life!"  
  
Celena frowned sadly, "Why?! Why should I fight for a life with no purpose?! People have  
already prosecuted me. Why should I return to a life when no one will welcome me in?"  
  
Allen stopped straining for a moment and stared down at his sister. What could he say to that?  
Even to him it seemed like a hopeless life. He closed his eyes and opened his heart, "Dear  
Gods....give me the words to help my sister....."  
  
"Because I can't see you leave again" he whispered, "You are my sister...I love you". He didn't  
speak words of his own. He spoke words that came from his heart. Words that were sacred.   
  
His sister felt the love flowing through the words and she wished she could hug her brother at  
that moment. She no longer wished for death only to be close to her brother. She felt a burst  
of energy swell in her body and she suddenly had enough energy to pull herself up out of the  
pit. Allen grunted as his sister made it over the edge. As soon as she was up and over the two  
took each other into their arms and cried.   
  
  
Millerina felt a stabbing pain going through her belly when she woke up. She barely noticed  
the hand of husband clutching her fingers. Panic swept through her as she realized she felt  
nothing from her baby. Millerina desperately tried to pull herself into a sitting position, but in  
vain. She fell back onto her pillow weakly. She had fallen onto her stomach and been  
damaged internally. She was extremely weak from blacken out.   
  
Dryden helped her and with both of them working together were able to get her into a sitting  
position. She placed both her hands over her stomach.   
  
Dryden looked at her concern, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Millerina didn't speak, but thought, "Something is very wrong....."  
  
  
Chid tried to bulldoze past the guards, but they refused to budge. The young boy who had  
been terrified of making a mistake in court or messing up in public now glared at a guard  
twice his side and shouted angrily, "You WILL move out of the way. I command it!"   
  
The guard shook his head, "I'm sorry, milord, but their is danger outside and that is no place  
for our king."  
  
Chid was becoming red with anger. His friends laid behind those doors and because of his title  
he could do nothing to help them.   
  
"I have very close friends out there and I refuse to let them die!" he shouted at the guard. At  
that moment the guard looked at the king not as a boy anymore, but as a person. He saw true  
responsibility in the boy's heart and no longer the childish play. The boy was only thirteen  
rotations, but he had matured into a man.   
  
The knight nodded, "Then let us be off."  
  
  
Merle flew down the flight of stairs. Her claws dug into the stone steps as she lept from step  
to step. What was going on? Who were those people firing at Fanelia? The questions whirred  
through her head as she desperately went in search of her brother. Without even slowing  
down Merle lunged at the door at the end of the stairs thrusting it open. She fell onto her  
paws sliding upon the floor. Without even halting from the slide she lunged down the hall in  
search of her friends.   
  
  
Jasper stumbled down what was left of the stairs and exit out of the hole in the wall that led to  
the gardens. He stumbled into the light, still dizzy from his fall, and had to take a few moments   
to readjust to the bright light. For a few moments he was blinded by the sun, but once he  
gained back his sight he spotted the scene playing before him. He saw two men with black  
wings holding Hitomi. His king stood aside, unarmed, watching what was happening. One  
man placed a sword at Van's neck threatening him that if he budged an inch the woman  
would die. Hitomi was wincing in pain as the blade dug into her neck causing a few drops of  
blood to fall onto the sword. Jasper grew enraged by the way they treated his companions.  
  
He took a step forward, but quickly realized he was useless. He was too old and too slow to  
help out. He would only get captured along with them or get all of them kill in an instant. He  
needed to get help and was about to when one of the black angels stepped towards Hitomi  
causing Jasper to halt.   
  
The blonde who held the sword at Van's neck backed away slowly and faced the woman. His  
hand went to Hitomi's shirt and pulled out from under it a red stoned pendant. Jasper gasped  
again at the sight of the stone. "Is that....?" A sudden understanding sunk into the old's man  
and realized he couldn't go get help. This fight was his fight.   
  
  
Kaosu smiled at the familiar stone he played with, "Here we are....the pendant...." His smile  
left and he quickly swirled around and took hold of Van's hands so they went behind his back.  
He placed his blade at Van's adam's apple and hissed, "We'll have no disturbance from you  
with what we're about to do!"  
  
Van feared an answer, but he asked anyway, "What will you do to us?"  
  
Kaosu laughed heartily, "Watch and see, oh, King!" With that Kaosu nodded to his brother.  
Kusari nodded and tossed Hitomi to the ground. Dust rose as she slid across the dirt. She was  
laying on her back again and was too weak to rise. Her emeralds eyes opened to see Kusari  
towering over her. She didn't have the strength to escape him and the man knew it. A small  
laugh escaped his lips as he watched the girl cower beneath him. Kusari brought his sword to  
his side and glared down at the girl.   
  
"We will finally have justice" he growled as he readied the sword.   
  
"Justice?" Hitomi asked more to herself than to anyone.   
  
Kusari's eyes sparked flames at her question. "YES! JUSTICE!" he bellowed angrily in her  
face. The woman shriveled in fear. The man was at the edge if she provoked him further her  
life would be in jeopardy.   
  
Even though she feared for her life, Hitomi had to asked the question again. She swallowed  
her fear and asked in a voice that didn't even shake, "Justice for what?"   
  
Kusari glared down at the seeress. He held such rage for this woman yet she didn't know why  
and to him it amused him. She knew so much, but yet so little. She knew of the past, present,  
and future, but didn't understand one bit of it. It was funny irony. He chuckled as he answered  
the confused woman, "Justice for the death of our father."  
  
"Your father?" Hitomi inquired desperate for information. She was totally lost and wanted to  
understand her attackers.   
  
Kusari began to circle the woman with his sword pointed at her from arm's length the whole  
time. His eyes glinted evilly as he thought of a million ways he could kill her right now. She  
was so close, it was torture to him. He wanted to do nothing else, but kill the beautiful woman.  
The silver haired had to bottle his rage, but doing so he only made things worse.   
  
"Our father was killed because of your interference" he growled as he continued to circle her,  
"Our father was respected and honored by thousands until he was stripped of his honor  
because of your people."  
  
"My people?" Hitomi was growing more confused. Van was wondering the same thing.   
  
He didn't understand who these men were and he didn't care. They had mistaken Hitomi for  
someone else. She wouldn't hurt a soul. He refused to believe anything that came out of that  
demon's mouth.   
  
Kusari's wings arched cynically as he continued, "My Father was in charge of a powerful  
army and he was well honored. His powers and goals were feared by your people so they  
shunned him. He was to forever be dishonored by even his own blood. All because of your  
kind! They retreated from him and forbade him to follow, but even then it wasn't enough!  
They sent the royal heir to come and finish him off so he would hold no glory even in death!"   
  
His eyes fixed on Hitomi and something much worst than hate filled the man's soul. Hitomi felt  
it and she feared it. It wasn't death she feared, but what he might do. The hate was slowly  
consuming him like a fire and it was so hot that it burned her. She wished she could disappear  
at that moment for she would be the first that he would bring his wrath down upon. He  
pointed a finger at Hitomi and shouted, "They sent YOU!"  
  
Van was lost now. What did his words mean? Hitomi was in the same boat. She was just as   
confused.   
  
"What do you--" she was cut off as he grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her from the ground.  
Van violently tried to leap at the man, but was held back. The king glared at the man and  
swore under his breathe that if she was harm they would have to face his rage.  
  
Kusari brought her eyes to his level and he whispered dark words, "Let me show you...."  
  
He grabbed her golden chain and broke it easily. Taking it in his fist he placed it at Hitomi's  
heart. The group watched as a small flicker of red light glowed from within his closed fist.  
Hitomi felt a twinge of power emitting from it and closed her eyes ready to take the blow.  
Kusari watched as the light grew and his eyes filled with victory, but the emotion left as the  
light faded. He growled angrily at the failure. His hand shook the pendant violently as if it was  
broken. Hitomi reopened her eyes when no blow hit her. Kusari suddenly realized he had  
forgotten an important factor to the ritual. He gave Hitomi a great shove and she fell once  
again to the floor causing the dust to stir. She now laid on her stomach and rose onto her  
elbows.   
  
Hitomi tensed as she heard him whip his sword in the air testing it. She barely turned her head  
giving her just enough view of the man. He held his sword at ready, ready to kill her in cold  
blood. She turned her body around so she would lay on her back.  
  
"Just a few drops are all I need!" he spoke as he lifted his sword above his head. Van cried  
Hitomi's name as the blade came down in one swift motion.   
  
To Hitomi's ears the world went dead. No sound could be heard except for the sound of the  
blade slicing through the air. Even Van's desperate cries were muffled and couldn't be heard  
by her. The gleaming blade was all that she saw. It didn't even appear to be moving. It loomed  
above her as her passage into the afterlife. She couldn't stand to see her own death and closed  
her eyes, waiting for the sword to take her life.   
  
Her ears perked as she heard metal run through flesh, but Hitomi felt no pain. Her eyes flew  
open to see the blade a few inches from her face. It was dripping in blood, the blood of  
another victim. A body stood in front of her shielding her from the blow. It shocked her to see  
someone in front of her, but what was more shocking was the fact that the person had white  
wings! Her emerald eyes locked onto the wings and her heart dropped. "VAN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kusari removed his sword and the body fell face down. With the body removed out of the  
way Hitomi was able to see that Van was still held captive by Kaosu. She felt like her heart  
had wings when she saw her beloved alright, but in the same instant she felt a weight fall upon  
it. Who was her savior? She looked over at the body and watched as the victim's wings began  
to turn a dark gray. "Death...."  
  
Hitomi emeralds followed from the person's wings up his spine to his head and stared at his  
gray hair. A lump grew in her throat as thoughts filled her mind.   
  
Kusari only watched as the girl crawled to the man's body. He was waiting for the factor to  
come.   
  
Hitomi's eyes filled with shock when she saw the man's face. Jasper's eyes were closed shut  
wincing in pain. Van stared in disbelief at the old man's sacrifice. Only Hitomi found words to  
say, "Jasper?......Jasper?"   
  
Tears caught and she choked on the man's name. With shaking hands she turned the man over  
and cradled his head in her arms. He opened his old blue eyes and smiled at the seeress.   
  
"Don't worry....It's not your fault.....Its mine....." he whispered through joyous tears.   
  
Hitomi cried as she cradled the man's head not knowing what to do. Her world was spinning  
and a dark shadow was falling over the lands. The air within her lungs was slowly leaving. The  
person close to heart was dying in her arms that were now covered in blood. Salty tears fell  
from her eyes as she saw the man living the physical world around them. Hitomi mind was  
whirling with possible ideas of saving the kind man, but a small voice kept telling her there was  
nothing to be done. He was a life that could not be saved.   
  
"No..." she sobbed through her tears, "I should have done something to stop you. It's my   
fault...." Jasper placed a warm hand on her soaked cheek and the girl looked into the man's  
eyes.   
  
Their was a deep love in his eyes as he stared at the woman before him.   
  
"I had to do it..." he whispered. He gave a small groan of pain and Hitomi held him closer. His  
twinkling eyes were becoming dull and his breathing was becoming ragged. He held on tight to  
her arms as he said something overwhelming, "You see, dearest Hitomi, you are my  
granddaughter."   
  
Hitomi stared down at him in shock at his words. Was he mad? Had he gone insane from the  
pain?   
  
"What do you mean? I can't be your granddaughter." she replied overwhelmed with confusion.  
Jasper smiled through the agony wrenching through his body.   
  
"You are" he said lovingly, "My beloved had a pendant just like that. We were deep in love,  
but Zaibach was after me. I was forced to leave the "Creation" and go into hiding, but I see it  
was in vain for you have come into danger."   
  
Hitomi just couldn't believe him. The logically side of her brain was screaming at her not to  
believe the man. It couldn't be possible. Could it? A thought crossed her mind deciding it was  
the best way to know the truth.   
  
"If you are who you say...." she spoke with suspicion hinting in her words, "Then tell me this  
what is my grandmother's name?"   
  
Jasper felt pain twist his heart. She didn't believe him. How could she? What he spoke was  
overwhelming and unbelievable. The only way to prove himself was to say the name that she  
asked for.   
  
He winced a little in pain before gasping his long lost love's name. A name he had not said in  
almost two decades.   
  
"Her name was Iris Naomi Kamuka."   
  
Hitomi couldn't feel the ground. A swell of love for the man burst as her grandmother's name  
reached her ears. Her senses tingled as she realized the truth.   
  
"grandfather?...." she muttered happily. Hitomi shook with tears falling as the old man struggled  
to a sitting position to hug her. The man held the poor sobbing girl close and remembered a   
memory.....   
  
  
"I don't want you to go!" cried the crying child. Her tears soaked into the man's shirt as he held  
her close to his chest. The girl's small hands clenched onto the man's shirt not willing to ever let  
go. His own eyes filled with tears as he saw such love pouring from the child. His arms  
squeezed the girl a little tighter knowing that he would probably never see her again. Standing  
around the two were the child's mother and grandmother. They watched with sad eyes as the  
child clung to the man. They knew it was going to be hard, but never imagining the meeting  
would be so heart wrenching.   
  
Finally the man pulled the girl away from his chest and placed her in front of him. The girl  
swallowed her tears and tried her best not to sniffle for she saw her grandfather had something  
to say.   
  
"My child" he whispered sorrowfully, "I promise to see you again. Maybe soon or maybe  
later, but I give you my word. I will see you again."   
  
The child's eyes filled with tears again as she sobbed, "I will be waiting for that day, grandpa."   
  
  
The man's mind filled with the familiar memory as he held the same girl he had held so long ago  
As he petted her hair he whispered, "I have kept my promise."   
  
Hitomi pulled back from the man and smiled at him. Jasper did the same, but suddenly his face  
twisted in pain and he fell back onto his side.   
  
"GRANDFATHER!" the young girl cried as she flew to her relative's side. Jasper's wings   
were now as dark as night and feathers were beginning to molt. His features strained to hold  
onto the grasp of life he still held. His eyes painfully opened and his vision focused for an  
instance on the girl he had left behind so many years ago.   
  
"Goodbye, my grandchild. I hope you live a long and beautiful life." With that his body relaxed  
and his eyes closed never to open again.   
  
Hitomi could not believe it. In a matter of minutes she had found and lost her grandfather in the  
same moment. A surge of tears poured from her eyes as she held onto her grandfather's body.  
  
Van eyes couldn't leave the scene before him. It had been Hitomi's grandfather. A man his  
family had protected for decades turned out to be his love's grandfather. His heart sunk as he  
watched the man die in Hitomi's arms. His own ruby eyes filled with tears for the man. He had  
always been someone who meant something special to the boy king. More importantly he  
shed tears for Hitomi. For she had never really know the man to be her grandfather and when  
she finally discovered the truth she lost him again. The pain he felt from her was like an  
overflowing ocean. Never before had he felt such sadness. Even when he had lost his whole  
family he had never faced such grief.   
  
Kusari smiled at the pain passing through the girl. The death of the man was better than what  
he could hope for. He glanced at his brother and the young king. The king was obviously  
sadden for the death of his old friend and for the seeress's pain. His brother on the other hand  
held a victorious smile on his face as he watched the woman cry. Kusari turned back to the  
girl and pulled her away from the dead body. The woman made no attempt to break away.  
Her grief was all she was focused on at the moment. He took the collar of her shirt in his hand  
and held her just high enough so she wouldn't touch the ground. Still she did not notice what  
was occurring and continued to sob. Kusari grew angry that she wasn't going to see what was  
to come and slapped her across the face snapping her back to attention. Van struggled  
against his holder trying to go to his woman's aid, but in vain. Hitomi slowly turned her face  
toward the evil man no longer tears flowing from her emeralds.   
  
Kusari took his fist and slowly opened it in front of the girl's chest. As Hitomi's tears fell from  
her face, Kusari spoke, "Let me show your true self...."   
  
A second later Hitomi's tears landed on the smooth surface of the pendant and the two   
reacted. Hitomi screamed in pain as searing pain ran throughout her body. The pendant  
seemed to glow bright because of her screams and grew in intensity when her cries grew  
louder. Hitomi clawed at the man's wrist desperate to rid the pain. Her back felt like it was on  
fire and glowed white beneath the material of her clothes. All who were around could hear the  
ripping of cloth and watched as Hitomi's uniform jacket and under shirt ripped apart to shreds.  
Van's eyes grew wide as he watched a pair of snow white wings burst from her back. Luckily  
her jacket stayed intact and continued to cover the girl. As the wings reached their full length  
Hitomi's body, along with her wings, went completely limp.   
  
Kusari smiled as her secret heritage was finally revealed. Effortlessly he tossed her like a rag  
doll to the ground.   
  
Hitomi's eyes laid weakly opened as she stared at her sparkling white wings.   
  
"How?" she muttered.   
  
Kusari stood over her and smiled an evil grin, "I can answer that...."   
  
  
  
~Okay okay so sorry, but two of my chapters some how got merged together and I had to fix  
it. Sorry, but you already have read chapter 9 if you've read chapter 8. Sorry. To make up for  
the confusion, I've posted chapter 10 also!~  
~Keep those R&Rs coming!!!!!~ 


	9. All Cards On The Table

~Okay okay so sorry, but two of my chapters some how got merged together and I had to fix  
it. Sorry, but you already have read chapter 9 if you've read chapter 8. Sorry. To make up for  
the confusion, I've posted chapter 10 also!~  
~The chapter is the same from the part in chapter 8 with a bit of revising. I suggest you read  
this chapter over b/c there were some stuff let out while it was part of chapter 8~  
~For all those who people who missed the messed up chapter 8, chapter 9 just about   
explains everything going on in past and present wise.....future wise is still sketchy~  
~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters~  
  
  
  
Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel Wings  
  
Chapter 9 ~ All Cards on the Table  
  
~ Fanelia ~  
As if it was a signal   
Kaosu released Van and allowed him to run to Hitomi's side. Van carefully took Hitomi into  
his arms and his eyes swept over her noticing her injuries. Bruises and blood spots showed  
him the obvious. She needed a doctor. His eyes burned as he turned towards the pair of  
brothers who now stood shoulder to shoulder.   
  
"Before you kill us" Kaosu laughed, "Let us explain."   
  
Van wasn't even about to listen. More than anything else he wanted to kill the men that laid  
before him and punished them for their actions, but a gentle hand fell on the young king's   
shoulder stopping him. He looked down into her sparkling eyes and felt her longing to  
understand.   
  
"Please, Van" she whispered, "I have to know the truth. Let me hear the truth."   
  
He didn't want to obey her wish, but he would do anything for the woman he loved so he   
backed down and nodded to her. Hitomi smiled her 'thanks' and turned to the evil demons  
before them.   
  
She spoke with a firm voice showing no weakness at all, "Now tell us what you know."   
  
Kaosu began speaking the tale that had forever laid in their dark minds. "Years ago when the  
Draconians lived on Gaea, the Draconians splendor at their powers. Always showing off their  
abilities and boasting at their strength."   
  
Kusari took over the story, "People were scared. Never before had they seen such power.  
They were fearful of the power that the Draconians held."   
  
Kaosu switched, "When the Draconians claimed themselves as powerful as Gods the people  
panicked. They decided it was best to rid the world from the "cursed beasts" and vowed to  
kill all of them."   
  
Kusari voice rose in anger, "Draconians were slaughtered where ever they were found. Men,  
women, and children were murdered giving no mercy to the weak or strong, old or young. No  
one was welcomed any longer."   
  
".....no Draconian was welcomed in open arms. They killed in fear and tortured in anger." The  
passage from the scrolls whirled in Hitomi and Van's mind.   
  
Kaosu roared "Some went so far as to drag our people out of their beds at night and kill them  
before their children's eyes. They stripped them of their wings mounting the trophies in their  
own homes. Draconian feathers became valuable items and traded for great amounts of gold."  
  
" People went so far as to cut of their wings to disgrace them. Some would even sell their  
feathers at high prices."  
  
"Iris, Queen of the Draconians, was beaten and tortured in her throne room. They sliced off  
her wings and presented them as the ultimate trophy. Queen Iris was barely able to escape  
her death" hissed Kusari.   
  
"When she got away she wished for a place for her people to flee to and the Great Creation  
was born. A whole new planet that could only be reached by the wings of angels. A globe  
well known to you seeress" explained Kaosu in a very sly voice.   
  
Hitomi stared at him with knowing eyes and whispered, "The Mystic Moon." Van whirled at  
her in shock at her words. How could it be true? Draconians had come to Gaea, not the other  
way around. Another fact was if all the Draconians had left why had his mother been here and  
these two dark angels? It didn't add up.   
  
Kusari smiled at the confusion of the king's, "When the Draconians discovered their 'haven' a  
disbute rose. Not everyone wanted to leave their homelands. It was sacred land that they  
were leaving unattended and they were not ready to give it up. The group of angels split into  
two uneven halfs. More wanted to leave while a fourth was willing to stay behind."   
  
"But wait!" Hitomi interrupted, "How could they create such a world? They couldn't have  
possibly had enough power to do that."   
  
Kaosu smiled at the girl's sharpness, "Correct. They didn't have the power to create a whole  
new world. They got the power from the pendant that Kusari now holds."   
  
Hitomi's eyes fixed on the pendant that swung from Kusari's fist. That small stone held that  
much power? Where had it come from? Where did it get such power like that?   
  
Kaosu voiced interrupted her thoughts, "The stone comes from the first Draconian royal.  
When the Draconian died a single drop of blood was perserved by the people and his powers  
were locked within it. But you see the drop was taken before he died, so when he died the  
blood continued to live so his powers was still living while the body was dead causing the  
power to remained in a loop, never to weaken from use.When the people decided only royals  
could enforce his powers so not to be used the wrong way they decided to place a seal on it  
that could only be opened by the tears of a royal heir."   
  
Hitomi and Van's minds began to click in realization of the truth and they stared at the two  
demons that towered over them.   
  
Kusari smiled evilly, "That's right. The seeress here is one of the royal descendants."   
  
Hitomi's mouth dropped open and Van couldn't speak. It had never been him in the scroll. It  
was Hitomi; Hitomi, the royal heir of the Draconians!   
  
  
"Years to come another angel will come, but this one will be from the "Creation". Twin black  
angels will come from a past darkness and a world will die to red fire. Oh, regal angel come to  
our aid."  
  
  
When Kaosu saw neither could speak he continued their story, "But with the power comes  
control. No one dared to handle the stone because such great power had to be used that it  
caused the death of the user. Queen Iris unfortunately couldn't handle the power of the stone  
and died from use of it. If you know of the Mystic Valley you would realize the valley was  
created when she made her wish. The power was so enormous and out of control that it  
shattered the earth and her blood stained the bottom of the valley."   
  
Hitomi gasped when she remembered the vision of the angel woman with no wings.   
  
~ Vision ~  
A draconian woman with long brown hair stands in the center of the grassy plane. A white  
dress that she wears is in ribbons with blood and dirt staining every inch of it. Her wings were  
no longer there; only two bloody nubs of pink and white feathers remained. Pain and torture  
had obviously fallen heavily on this wretched woman. She falls to her knees as tears streams  
down her face. "No more...." she shouts at the sky in an angry plead, "No more will my  
people suffer." Her tears drip down her chin and neck sweeping into the cloth of her rags. A  
bright red light flashes across the field and earth cracking can be heard all around.  
~End of Vision ~  
  
  
"A land created by the highest angel in hope to escape from their tortures. But with the land  
came a high price, the highest angel, known as the Queen Iris, had to sacrifice her life to  
create such a glorious place."  
  
  
That had been Queen Iris as she made her suicidal wish. The wheels within Hitomi's head  
began to turn as pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place.   
  
Kusari clinched a fist over the pendant as he spoke, "When the queen's death was known her  
only child, Princess Rachelle, took over the nation and brought her people to the safety of the   
Mystic Moon. When the group refused to leave their homes Rachelle kept the passage open  
to them so if they decided to return they would be able to."   
  
Kaosu snarled in anger as he spoke the next passage, "But when she took her people to the  
new world she devised it so they would never relive those horrible days. With the help of the   
pendant she made the world of Gaea invisble on the Moon of Illusions. Also her people on  
both worlds gave up their powers and sealed it inside the stone of blood. Then she washed  
away the memories from her peoples' minds, but only the ones on the Mystic Moon. She  
didn't wash the memory of herself or her children for they had to protect their kind from  
further harm and needed the knowledge. Also the people on Gaea were able to keep their  
memories for there was no prupose to take their memories."   
  
Kusari crossed his arms darkly, "So Draconians came and went from the world of "Creation"  
as you know seeress. You have seen items from your world here before."   
  
Hitomi gasped as she remember a CD she had found in a marketplace, "How do you know  
about that?"   
  
They just ignored the question. Kaosu replied, "We have come to get revenge for our father."  
The two circled them eeriely and Hitomi cowered in Van's arms.   
  
"Our father never wanted to run" Kaosu growled, "He wanted to take revenge upon the   
people who murdered our kind, but the royals were cowards!"   
  
"They ran from the creatures who were less than us and hid" Kusari's voice was like ice, "Our  
father did the right thing and murdered people one by one!"   
  
Hitomi minds filled with images of burning villages and bloody bodies. A swell of anger and  
lust of blood filled her heart as she felt the emotions of the killer. A man in dark robes stood in  
the mist of a burning village with his sword covered in his victims blood. His eyes were of  
stone and his mind was of a killer. His white hair flowed in the breeze that caused the blazes to  
spread throughout the village. Hitomi knew the man as Donkirk, but she knew he was onced  
called Issac. She feared his wrath for he had nearly destroyed her more than once. She  
watched as the flames consumed the image of him and she saw his identical eyes staring back  
down at her, the eyes of his sons.   
  
"Donkirk...." she whispered, "Your father was Donkirk...."  
  
Van gasped at those words and blonde nodded his response.  
  
Kaosu's voice was dark and sinister, "They took away his heritage, but he was able to hold  
onto about a third of his powers. He led the group of Draconians who wanted justice and a   
rebellion was formed."   
  
Kusari mumbled the next sentence, "Unfortunately they were all killed except for our father,  
but he quickly rounded up Zaibach and went on a rampage."   
  
"But what do you know about me?" Hitomi asked in a firm voice. She wanted to know about  
her bloodline at the moment not their. "What about my family?"   
  
Kaosu gave a small growl in the back of his throat for being ordered for information, but when  
he saw his brother show no remorse he decided it was in their interest to give her the  
information. He did, however, growl on the first words, "Your great-great-great grandmother  
hid the pendant in the Mystic Valley until Leon found the stone and gave it to your  
grandmother who was named after the old queen."   
  
Kusari played with his sword as he spoke, "Your grandmother fell in love with your   
grandfather when he ran from Zaibach and came to the Mystic Moon. Your grandfather was  
forced to see our father or our father would kill your family. He left just a few years after your  
birth. Once our father had hold of your grandfather your grandmother released the old man  
and closed the passage to the Mystic Moon for what she thought would be forever."   
  
Hitomi's mind remembered the passage her grandfather had told her early that day.  
  
He soon discovered he would have to leave his homeland so he traveled to the  
"Creation". There he discover the princess and fell in love. The two married and produced a  
daughter. They were very happy and he watched his daughter group up into a fine lady, but  
unfortunately he discovered Isaac was close behind him. He didn't want to leave his family  
though so he stayed in the land of "Creation". He stayed long enough to see his grandchild  
come into the world, but was forced to leave when Isaac sent word that he would kill the  
man's family if he did not come to him. Desperate for his family the old warrior went as  
demanded and offered his life, but the man didn't want it. He wanted his wife and ordered him  
to hand her over. The man would never give her up, but he told Isaac to give him a day to  
think. Isaac allowed him an hour and placed him in cell. There he told his wife to break the  
path between the lands. The woman cried bitter tears as the gate was closed by her own  
hands. For it was her duty to protect her people even it meant she was never to see her love  
again.   
  
  
He had been the warrior in the passage!  
  
"But that couldn't be possible!" replied Van angrily, "I've been to the Mystic Moon twice!"   
  
Kaosu chuckled at the man's stupidity. He had no clue! "Of course! Both times you had aid  
from dragons."   
  
Van was even more confused, "How's that suppose to help?"   
  
Kaosu just laughed at the question. Van face flamed with anger as the man laughed   
uncontrolable. Hitomi watched with concern eyes as Van made a fist and clenched so hard  
that Hitomi was sure if Van hadn't have been wearing gloves she would have seen his  
knuckles turn as white as her wings. She was about to try and contain his anger when Kaosu  
stopped laughing and spoke.   
  
"Haven't you read up on the cultures of Gaea, King Van?" he chuckled viciously. Van's eyes  
were like a pair of fireballs burning into the man before him. More than anything else, Van  
hated to be humiliated. Van's glare was like ice daggers. Kaosu just smiled over him, "If you  
knew better, oh wise king, you would know dragons are also known not just for their strength  
and fire breathe, but for their abilites to travel through dimensions. The passageway was  
closed to us, but to dragons it was just a wall to be plow through. Once they did so they left a  
hole for any Draconian to travel through, but for a limited time. The gap would have last for a  
few hours after that it would again be closed."   
  
Hitomi frowned. "Then how could I have gotten back here again?" she thought, "There was no  
dragon then."   
  
As if he had read her mind, Kusari answered, "No there was no dragon when Hitomi last   
returned to Gaea, but that was because the pendant reopened the pathway."   
  
Van whispered, "Yes I saw it happen, but what caused it to react?"   
  
Van's words reached the ears of Kusari and the man responded, "By the power of your two  
wishes."   
  
Van and Hitomi looked up at the man as Kusari continued to say, "The power of your two  
wishes for Hitomi to return caused the pendant to react and reopen the passage."   
  
"The prophecy spoke of day when the passage would be reopened by the 'Angel'."   
  
"Following exactly to our plans...." Kaosu smiled victoriously. Hitomi felt a sudden fear grip  
her heart. They had come to do something, not just spill over information. They had come to  
take revenge on their father's death. They wanted her death! Van felt her sudden fear and he  
suddenly realized the same thing. He hugged Hitomi a little tighter not willing to let them harm  
her. Kusari handed the pendant to his brother and took a step toward the two cowering  
lovers when he heard a shout across the field.   
  
"You better let them go or you'll face your death!" came the cry. The four angels turned to  
see who the speaker was. There standing within the garden with dozens of guards and  
guymelef stood Prince Chid. His face was in deep scowl and his eyes was staring down the  
two strangers. His fists were clenched in anger and he showed no child like actions from his  
movements.   
  
Kusari and Kaosu didn't even flinch. Hitomi feared why they didn't. They were now cornered,  
but her thoughts were once again cut short when she heard another cry.   
  
"Listen to him!" shouted a deep male's voice. Hitomi's eyes focused on the large blue   
guymelef of Schezard! Behind him stood even more guymelefs. Allen's voice boomed on the  
loud speakers, "If he does not stop you I WILL!"   
  
Hitomi turned her head back around to see the men's reactions, but she was again shocked to  
see no emotions on the men's face. In fact she thought she saw a smile pull at Kaosu's lips.   
  
As if that wasn't enough Dryden appeared on the scene with hundreds of Fanelia's royal   
guymelefs. Dryden sat in his own guymelef and glared down on the enemies, not even  
speaking about how hopelss it was.   
  
Kusari closed his eyes as if he was sleeping while Kaosu just laughed, "Fools! Do you not   
think we are prepared for such a stuation?! We knew we were coming into dangerous areas  
filled with weaponry. We have planned this for the last two years and have been well  
prepared!"   
  
Kaosu turned to his brother and watched as Kusari opened his eyes and placed a small button  
on his black guadlent. A static sound came from the dark item before a familiar voice sounded  
over the commicator, "Are you ready yet?"   
  
Kusari brought his guadlent closer to his lips before saying loud enough for Hitomi and Van to  
hear, "Phase II complete. Begin Phase III."   
  
Every ear upon that field heard a loud buzzing sound fill the air and all eyes turned to the sky.  
Thousands of black dots were flying out of the floating fortress like bees leaving their hives.  
Van frowned realizing they were Zaibach guymelefs. How could he be so stupid?! Of course  
they had guymelefs! How else could they not be worried about attack?   
  
Hitomi watched as the dots grew larger. There were more than enough guymelefs to take on  
her friends. In fact her friends were out numbered thirty to one! Hitomi tried desperately to  
swallow the lump in her throat and she turned to see what her friends would do. Chid nodded  
to his bodyguard and the bodyguard turned to the guymelef standing behind them.   
"ATTACK!!!"   
  
  
  
~Sorry for the confusion in the chapters. That was my fault.~  
~Hope you enjoyed my double chapter! Please R&R!~ 


	10. Devastion In Its Worst Form

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters~  
~Alright, here's chapter 10 as promised~  
~This is where something important happens and don't worry it's straight forward! You can't  
miss it!~  
~Enjoy!~  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel Wings  
  
Chapter 10 ~ Devastion in its Worst Form  
  
  
~ Battlefield ~  
War cries were heard all around as Zaibach landed and the guymelefs charged their   
opponents. Hitomi's eyes grew wide as she watched them fight. Swords clashed and soldiers  
from both sides began to fall. A brush fire swept across the field and the armies stood amist  
the smokes and flames not even noticing. Hitomi's heart was falling apart. A war was placed  
upon her hands once again. Their blood was on her hands! She couldn't allow this to happen!  
Hitomi pulled away from Van's protective arms and got right in the blonde man's face, "STOP  
THIS! This is not justice! Don't allow others to spill blood when you cowards watch!"   
  
Kaosu scowled and grabbed hold of the woman's neck pulling her off the ground.   
  
Van leaped to his feet and tried to attack the man, but his brother stood between him, "Sorry,  
but we can't allow you to interfer with our plans. Our father died and we will see justice  
served."   
  
"He deserved whatever he got for his sins" Van muttured beneath his breath. Van felt the wind  
knocked out of him as a powerful punch met his stomache. The poor king toppled over onto  
his knees.   
  
"Never speak of such things or you shall pay with your life!" the sliver haired man growled.  
Van painfully lifted his head as he held his stomache and glared at the demon. Kusari smiled,  
"Besides someone has waited a long time for this moment."   
  
Van's face went blank in confusion until he heard a voice that he had hoped never to  
remember again. "Well, Van, I finally get to see you again."   
  
The young king turned to see the dark face of his old enemy coming forth from the smoke.  
Dilandau's dark eyes gleamed in glee as he approached him. He once again wore his old  
armor and sinister blade at his side. Van could only stare at the ghost before him. How could  
this be possible?! He loomed over Van as he cackled his unmistakable laugh, "Let us finish  
what we started so long ago....."   
  
Kusari tossed over to Van his royal sword which the King caught with ease. "Can't let you die  
defenseless" Kusari grinned, "Atleast you'll die with a sword in your hand..."   
  
  
Meanwhile, Prince Chid was desperately trying to get to his friends, but his body guard held  
him back, "We can't your grace! We would only be in the way!" Chid refused to give up. His  
foster-like sister and brother were in danger. He wouldn't let them die.   
  
  
Hitomi was beginning to see stars when tears filled her eyes from the pain. Kaosu grinned and  
placed the pendant at her cheek. A single crystal tear landed upon the stone causing it to shine  
a bright red. The pendant's brightness blinded Hitomi and her holder for a second causing  
Kaosu to lossen his grip on the seeress's neck. Hitomi felt the blood rush to her head and she  
made her move. Using all her strength she beat her wings hard and fast forcing Kaosu to  
release her completely. Hitomi flew backwards and landed several yards away. Her arm went  
over her eyes trying to shield out the bright light. The light filled the field causing everyone  
there to go blind for a few seconds before recovering their visions again. The light slowly  
faded into a pulsing glow of power in the dark man's palm. Kaosu smiled in glory, "Now let  
me show you the true power of the Atlantians."   
  
Kaosu concentrated on the stone's power and slowly the light grew in intensity. Without even  
thinking Hitomi leaped over to him and also took hold of the stone. Their hands clenched the  
golden chain and fought as the precious stone swung violently between them. Neither were  
willing to let go of the power.   
  
  
Van's forehead was damp with sweat as he thrusted his sword at Dilandau. The man in red  
and black blocked the blow and swung his at the king which Van blocked with ease. Neither  
could get a blow upon their opponent and they were beginning to tire. Both wanted their  
rival's death and went through the fight at full strength causing them to get winded far faster  
than normal. All during their fight Van kept his eye on his beloved, trying desperately to get to  
her. Unfortunately Dilandau knew better and made sure to keep himself into between the two  
lovers. In the back of the king's mind he wondered where the other brother was. What was  
his name? Kusari. Where was Kusari? He had disappeared from view and that worried Van.  
The king snorted and returned his attention to Hitomi just as a blinding light swept over the  
land. As the light faded Van stared as Hitomi escaped her captor's grasp.   
  
Sadly Van was so worried about Hitomi and not on the fight he failed to dodge a blow and  
Dilandau was able to scratch the king's arm. Van stumbled back and placed a hand on the  
wound. Blood trinkled between his fingers showing his error.  
  
Anger flared up in the raven haired man and lunged at the dragonslayer. Dilandau suddenly  
realized he was in a bad position. The wrath of the king had risen and his blows came heavier.  
It was becoming too difficult to keep the lovers apart. The insane man couldn't keep his  
position between the king and the seeress for long and Van knew it. The young king swung  
with all his might and struck Dilandau's blade causing the dragonslayer to stumble backwards  
and land on the dusty ground.   
  
Dilandau growled in anger at his humilation and swung his sword dangerously close to the  
king. Van jumped back just as the sword came whirring through the air and create a slash in  
his shirt. Dilandau took that time to rise and was about to charge the king when he heard on  
his communicator, "Dilandau! Forget him! You know it is not time to kill him."   
  
Dilandau growled into the small device, "Then why did you say I could kill him?"   
  
The dragonslayer face flamed as he heard a small laugh on the other end, "To give you your  
desire to fight the dragon and shut up about it. Now get at the front lines!"   
  
Dilandau growled at the device one last time before shouting angrily at the King, "This isn't  
over, Van!"   
  
With that the man threw down a small red ball to the ground a few feet in front of him. Blazes  
of fires erupted from the small item and created a wall of flames fifty stories high between the  
king and the seeress. Van raised his arm up against the heat and stared through the flames. He  
saw the man who had burned his kingdom years ago. The same insane smile laid on his face  
and his cackle sizzled through the flames. Just like years ago......   
  
  
Hitomi hands clung to her grandmother's pendant not willing to give up to the dark angel. It  
was her duty to protect it. Deep down in the very depths of her heart she had felt an  
overwhelming peace come over her when she finally discovered her true heritage. A secret  
that had been locked within her blood since her birth. Now the door was open and the secret  
was released and she felt the blood running through her veins churning with strength. If she  
was royalty than she would protect her people's power. The power of the Atlantians was  
clenched in her hands. It was a dangerous power and she refused to let it go to the other's  
hands. She would die protecting it if she had to.   
  
For a moment Hitomi had the advantage and was just grasping victory when her end of the  
chain snapped and she stumbled backwards. Hitomi lost her balanced and landed on her  
wings gently. Her emerald eyes flew to the man holding her grandmother's pendant. He  
laughed in victory and held his fist grasping the pendant in the air. "Now" he howled, "I will  
take what you most treasure!"   
  
Hitomi felt her heart drop as he directed the pendant towards Van who stood in the mist of  
flames.   
  
"NO!" she cried, "Please spare him! Take my life for his!"   
  
Kaosu just smiled and gloated, "I never intended to take just one life. Let alone his."   
  
Hitomi's face went blanked, confused by his words, but she felt a scream tear through her   
body as she watched him direct the pendant toward the sky.....towards the mystic moon.   
  
  
Van eyes widen as he saw the black angel grasp the pendant and direct it towards the sky. A  
sudden wave of fear erupted from Hitomi's heart and Van felt it at full force. Van knew what  
she feared as he looked towards the sky at the intended target. She feared the death of her  
planet......   
  
  
Hitomi desperately rose to her feet, but far too late. The light energy from the pendant went  
soaring into the sky at incrediable speed. Clouds mystically pulled back allowing room for the  
red pillar of light to pass. She watched as the light grew closer to the globe she called home.  
  
Hitomi turned to the angel of black wings and rushed to take away the pendant, but when she  
was only a few feet away she hit an invisible wall. It was a wall of electricity and sent bolts of  
energy through Hitomi's body before tossing her yards away. Hitomi rolled for several feet  
before stopping in a fit of dust. She painfully rose to her elbows and saw a tunnel of red  
swirling light surrounding the man. It was like a shield. It was to serve as a barrier to keep  
interference away. Hitomi was powerless to do anything.   
  
She watched as the light grew closer to it's target. She finally realized the message from her  
vision.....  
  
~ Vision ~  
Hitomi stood in complete darkness. She was positioned upon the darkness as though there  
was an invisible floor beneath her. Although she saw no one she felt the awareness of billions  
of lives. Where were they? It was almost like she had went blind. She heard a million screams  
suddenly above her head. She swirled around and turned to the sky of the darkness. A large  
world hung within the air, but she could barely make it out for on its surface she could see  
thousands of faces flashing like ghosts. Each face was screaming or crying in utter terror and  
after a few seconds would be replace with another face. From old women to young children  
faces floated on the world's skin. From each person on the world she felt their emotions. If it  
was fear, pain, or concern. She felt it all and it was so strong that she got dizzy from it. Her  
hands clasped over her ears trying to drown out the screams and cries. She begged it to stop  
to no prevail. It grew so loud she thought her eardrums would bust. Falling to her knees she  
gave a final cry, "STOP!" Suddenly all the faces and screaming vanished from the sky leaving  
the world by itself. As soon as the silence came though a red fire exploded throughtout the  
world causing it to become fiery pieces flying every which way. Suddenly the lives she had  
felt from the people ceased all together. Her emerald eyes widen in horror at the destruction  
and devastation. One of the fireballs came straight towards Hitomi, and the girl screamed in  
fear.  
~ End of Vision ~  
  
  
It had never been Gaea. It had been the Mystic Moon all along. Even with this new  
knowledge Hitomi could do nothing. She had the discovered the truth far too late. She was  
too late to save her world.....to save her people......  
  
As the light began to past her earth's moon Hitomi could only stare at the 'light show' about to  
take place. It was so unreal to her. It couldn't be possible. This wasn't happening. She was  
having a dream she thought to herself. She wanted to be believe anything other then this  
nightmare. She was having a dream. She never met Van, Allen or anyone else. She had never  
been able to have visions and she never came to Gaea. She was lying in bed right now,  
sleeping the morning away and soon she would hear the sound of her alarm clock telling her to  
get ready for school. But she knew deep in her soul that wasn't happening. It was all real and  
she had met those people, had those visions, and came to that planet. And as she stood there  
facing the disaster of her planet a thought appeared her mind which she couldn't help, but  
think, "And I wouldn't change it for the world......"  
  
~ Mystic Moon ~  
As the light past by the moon and hit the atmosphere of the planet known as Earth, it erupted  
with sparks and fire tearing toward the surface of the well populated globe of lusih green  
forest and crystal blue water. People were walking on the hard black streets and grassy plains  
as the sound of of the light came thundering through the air. Heads of all types of people of the  
same secret race turned their eyes to the sky. Gasps from children, parents, men, and women  
filled the air as they saw the fireball light come across the sky. Some thought it was a comet,  
some thought it was a missil, and some thought it was a rocket, but only one person knew  
what it was a she looked at the sky. Hitomi's mother stood in her garden when she spotted the  
light and as she saw the beam coming at the Earth she cried for her husband. It was time for  
the prophecy to take place.  
  
~ Space ~  
The light streaked across the stars and galaxies rushing at its target. Its soul purpose to  
destroy the planet in its way. As it hit the burning atmosphere of the planet the light create  
sparks making it form into a large firery ball with a long tail of red light. Billions of faces could  
have been seen from atop that beam of light as it came crashing to the ground. Finally its  
destination was reached and the beam met Earth. The light penetrated the Earth's crust and  
continued to burrow into the planet passing through its several layers before hitting the core.  
Once there it reacted with the heat and lava and caused a chemical reaction. The three items  
merged and swelled beneath the surface of the earth before exploding from intense heat and   
pressure. The explosion was as powerful as ten thousand atomic bombs, but the blast didn't  
come until after the light. A red light of heat, lava, and power poured out of the earth's center  
and flowed over the planet's surface. The wind began to roar and tear at buildings and trees.  
People clothes were even been torn literally off their backs. The winds were stronger and  
faster than any hurricane and the current of wind blew everywhere across the earth's surface.   
  
Some people could only watch the scene before them while the wind tore at their bodies. The   
light overtook them in a matter of moments. Others panic and ran for their lives, but the light  
easily consumed them. While other people cowered in fear and waited to be destroyed by the  
bright light.   
  
There were only five people who did not run, stare, or fear the light erupting from the earth.  
They use their little bit of time wisely and spent their last moments together.   
  
~ Gaea ~   
Hitomi could see everything happening on the Mystic Moon in her head. She saw the light hit  
the earth's core blasting into a flood of light. She could see people running and screaming,  
cowering in fear, and just staring at the event playing before them. The fear running through  
their veins was felt completely by Hitomi. Every emotion and action Hitomi could see and feel.  
She became so wrapped up in the scene that she fell into the sea of visions.  
  
~ Vision ~  
Hitomi was flying from a bird's eye view. High in the sky she soared, flying through the clouds  
when suddenly she dove towards the earth's surface. She flew just a few feet above the  
ground and passing by her people in a rush. She only got glimpses of people, but the moment  
she passed them she felt their emotions and heard their thoughts.   
  
A woman held her baby child, "No! Their bombing us!!!"  
  
A man in a business suit running with his breifcase, "I can't escape it!"   
  
Children in a playground. "Wow....."  
  
"I'm scared......."  
  
"I wanna go home!"  
  
Hitomi passed by so many people their thoughts and emotions became a jumble and  
unreadable. Lawns filled with people flew past her eyes in a blur. She had no idea what her  
destination was and could only watch as she flew down black streets. Soon she found herself  
at the trackfield standing by her two closes friends. Amano and Yukari were in a warm  
embrace as they looked towards the wave of light coming at them. The roaring wind tugged at  
them, but they didn't seem to notice. Yukari placed her head on Amano's shoulder sighing  
contently. Hitomi felt no fear from them, no sense of panic. She felt only love and devotion  
between her two best friends. Hitomi couldn't help, but cry as the two held each other.   
  
Amano hugged his fiancé closed and spoke into her hair, "We will forever be together, even in  
the afterlife. I pledge my soul to you, Yukari. Even if it only for this short moment."   
  
The red head turned her eyes to his and whispered, "And I pledge my soul to you, Amano.  
Even though we are to die here I can't help, but be at peace with you at this moment." The  
two grew closer and kissed tenderly in each other's arms as the light consumed them.   
  
Hitomi pulled away from the blinding scene and streaked across yards before coming to a halt  
at her family's house. The scene made Hitomi want to cry. Her father was holding Hitomi's  
little brother in his arms as Hitomi's mother stood just infront of them. They were watching the  
sea of light come flooding toward them.   
  
"Daddy, I'm scared...." the boy clinged to his father's shirt frightened. Hitomi watched as her  
father hugged the small boy tightly to his chest. His fatherly hands rubbed his back trying to  
comfort his son.   
  
"Shhhhhh....." he whispered in his son's ear, "I'm right here......Everything will be alright......"  
Even as the man spoke the words Hitomi could tell he knew that everything wasn't going to be  
alright. She felt her heart drop for her family and wished she could do something about it.   
  
Hitomi turned away from her father and brother and saw her mother staring at the moon. No,  
she was staring past the moon where Gaea hung invisible to all eyes. Hitomi felt a feeling of  
sadness and guilt fill her mother's heart and she wondered why?   
  
"Hitomi....." her mother whispered into the roaring winds, "I'm sorry I never told you. Please  
forgive me. Protect our homelands and the power of our people. Fulfill your destiny and  
follow your heart for it will lead you down the 'true' path."   
  
Hitomi watched as her father hugged his wife while still holding their son. They stayed in that  
embrace, not even flinching as the light blinded them and swallowed them in an instance.   
  
Hitomi's view pulled away and she stood in the stars watching her world above her. A billion  
screams came to her ears from her world causing her to cover her ears. Then, just like in her  
vsion, the cries ceased into a deadly silence. The red light swallowed her planet....  
her world.....her home.....her friends and family.....her people..... in the blink of an eye before  
exploding into firery balls of flames.  
~ End of Vision ~  
  
  
Hitomi watched in horror as her planet erupted into balls of flames. Comets of burning fire   
flew through the heavens in all directions leaving a painful haze behind them. Hitomi felt those  
billion lives ceased in that moment of destruction and a large void filled her heart. Hitomi fell to  
her knees as she realized the terrible fact. Her world had died and she had done nothing to  
protect it.   
  
She turned her tear stricken face to the sky and gave one single cry, "NOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
~Okay, I'm sorry about this cliffhanger. I know this is a really bad cliffhanger, too, but I love   
cliffhangers! Sorry for all you people who want to flame me!~  
~I'm sorry for blowing up the Mystic Moon, but don't worry it gets real interesting!!!!!~  
~Did anyone figure out I was gunna blow up the Mystic Moon?????? I hope not I was hoping   
for a really good climax~  
~Please R&R! I've been getting a few R&R, but not a ton so please tell me what you think~ 


	11. Heaven's Tears & Hell's Fires

~Remember I don't Escaflowne or its characters~  
~I'm really really sorry for all you people who begged for the next chapter to be soon, but my  
computer got fried and I had to wait several days until it came back on line. Luckily I had the  
next chapter ready and all I had to do was convert it into the right format. Again I'm sorry for  
the wait.~  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel Wings  
  
Chapter 11 ~ Heaven's Tears & Hell's fire  
  
~ Battlefield ~  
Prince Chid stared in awe as the planet known as the Mystic Moon became chunks of   
burning fire. He could watch in shock as what was left of the planet streaked across the  
heavens. He couldn't believe it. A whole world gone in an instant. His blue eyes fell upon the  
seeress from that world and for a second Chid's mind was distracted from the issue as he  
noticed the girl's pearly white wings. "When did she have those?" thought the young prince.  
Chid's heart fell when he saw the girl crying. Her wings shook as uncontrollable sobs escaped  
from her mouth. Tears fell from her eyes in a flood and her hands clenched the dirt. She had  
lost everyone on that world in a matter of seconds. Chid couldn't even imagine the pain she  
was going through at that moment.   
  
  
Allen saw the light pierce the Moon of Illusions and blast the planet to rocks of fire. His  
mouth fell open as his mind soaked in the realization that the Mystic Moon was no more. If he  
hadn't seen it with his own eyes he would never had believe it. What had caused such  
destruction and devastation? His thoughts were soon tossed aside as guymelef charged him.  
He had no time to worry of things when a kingdom still laid in the balance.   
  
  
As the fires flamed in the stars Dryden could only think, "The prophecy....the prophecy is  
coming true...."   
  
  
Millerina and Celena watched the battlefield through one of the large windows in one of the  
castle's top floors. Millerina continued to hold her belly in fear. Did something happen to her  
child? Celena on the other hand watched the spill of blood through disgusted eyes. Celena  
didn't enjoy watching such familiar scenes, but she was worried for her friends, especially her  
brother. She couldn't lose him now....Not when they had gotten so close. Her eyes swept  
over the fields of flames and spotted an angel. An angel with snow white wings and honey  
locks was kneeling in the mist of the burning earth. Celena mouth dropped as she noticed it  
was Hitomi. She watched the girl cry as she stared towards the sky. Curiosity caused the  
woman to see what the angel was looking at. Celena couldn't hold back her gasp at what she  
saw. A red light consumed the Mystic Moon and blasted it to a thousand burning rocks.  
  
Millerina turned at the woman's gasp and tugged Celena's dress, "Celena what is it?"  
  
Celena just pointed to the sky still in shock. Millerina quickly turned her eyes to the sky and  
gasped at what she saw. The Mystic Moon no longer loomed in the vast sky. The young  
Queen felt the sense of realization sweep over her. "It had never been Gaea...." she  
whispered in utter shock, "It was the Mystic Moon....."  
  
  
Merle stared in shock as the planet blew apart in the sky. Red fire crossed the sky in a  
brilliant glow. The catgirl was leaning upon King Van's balcony. She had gone to the room to  
see if he would be there, but he hadn't been to her distress. As the sound of battle raged  
outside Merle had run to the balcony to see what was going on. Now she was staring at the  
sky watching the Mystic Moon fall away from its present position. Merle felt numb as she  
realized how many lives were lost in that instant. The catgirl could only think of one person  
though as she thought about those lives. "Hitomi....." the catgirl whispered through her tears.   
  
  
Kaosu wanted to yell victory, but something stopped him. The power from the pendant had  
destroyed the planet that he had hated so much, but the power didn't stop. It only grew in  
intensity. It was growing out of control. The man thought he would be able to control it, but  
he was discovering he couldn't. He had made a deadly mistake. He tried to release the  
pendant, but his hand was frozen shut over the powerful stone. Kaosu noticed the red shield  
that had formed around him was now trying to squeeze him. He fought desperately against the  
prison that had been made by the power of the Atlantians, but to no prevail. The walls  
became so tight around him that they began to squeeze the air out of his lungs. Unbearable  
heat began to hiss around the captive. The walls had turned to flames of burning red light.  
Kaosu eyes looked out through his chamber and saw his brother running towards him outside  
the light of power.   
  
"Help me brother!" Kaosu screamed as pain seared through his body. The silver headed man  
ran to the edge of the field of power. He placed hand slowly on the shield and was thrown  
yards away. Kaosu knew his death was near and could feel his life force leaving his body  
"BROTHER!!!!" was all the man could cry just before the flames of red light consumed him  
and led him down the road of death.  
  
  
Van felt the lives of billions of people vanish in an instant. Just gone, he could no longer feel  
them. It had been faint when he had felt them, but now it was just empty.....empty space. He  
knew there were no more lives on that world even before he turned up his head towards the  
planet. His heart knew they had died. His eyes of flames turned to the heavens and saw the  
fiery chunks streak across the sky. His heart seemed to shatter as he felt the wave of sadness  
and guilt fall upon him. He stumbled backwards as the waves began to drown him. They were  
so strong and powerful that he almost thought the emotions were his and not someone else's.   
  
He knew who it was though. He knew her heart. His eyes turned towards his angel. He could  
barely see her through the flames, but she was there.....he could feel her. His heart constricted  
as he saw her tears. She was shaking uncontrollably from her sobs. Her pale hands were  
clenching the dirt and her wings laid limp. Van heart seemed to crack as he realized she had  
lost everything.....her home....her friends....her family....her people....her planet. Everything on  
that world that she treasured most dear had been stolen from her, never to be returned. He  
didn't even want to imagine how hard it was for her. To loss a grandfather was one thing, but  
to loss her entire planet was completely different. His heart went out to her, but she didn't feel  
his comfort or kindness. Her sadness was like a wall not allowing his emotions to reach her.   
She was lost in her sea of guilt and depression. He had to go to her, but he had no idea how.  
The towering flames wasn't keeping him from her, it was her emotions. Van vowed he would  
kept her happy before, and he wasn't about to break that promise.  
  
A crashing sound nearby took his attention. His ruby eyes fell on a large piece of flaming rock  
that had fallen to the ground. Another crash....Van turned to see another boulder laying in the  
ground blazing with flames. Soon the sounds of hundreds of rocks and boulders could be  
heard around the kingdom. The king eyes stared as burning rubble began to hit guymelefs,  
friends and foes. His white roses were sizzling in flames and his castle walls were battered  
with several holes. What was going on? Van heard someone screaming, "look at that sky!" so  
his eyes flew to the sky. The chunks from the Mystic Moon were raining down onto Gaea.  
Van thought, "I better watch out....."  
  
Suddenly an image of his angel crossed his mind. Whirling towards his beloved he spotted a  
huge boulder of brimstone coming down from the heavens. His heart fell as he realized its  
destination. Its shadow laid over the seeress of the Mystic Moon. It would fall right on top of  
Hitomi!  
  
  
Hitomi wasn't thinking about the world around her. Her senses were dead to everything. The  
blood running through her veins had slowed to a crawl. Her mind had shut down. The heart  
that had beat in her chest had shattered. Tears fell from her eyes in a flood, but she didn't  
noticed. All she noticed was the pain.....the unbearable pain that tore at her soul. Guilt  
screamed in her mind, "You let them die...."   
  
"No" Hitomi whispered through her sobs.   
  
"You killed them....."  
  
"No...."  
  
"You did nothing to help them, so you caused their deaths......"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Their blood is on your hands....."   
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Hitomi screamed painfully.  
  
  
~Vision~  
Hitomi fell into the black sea drowning in her sadness. She didn't fight the dark waves as they  
rolled over her head. The girl began to sink deeper into the water not even resisting her fate.  
Part of her wanted to drown, to bring justice for her sins against her people. Another part  
was screaming at her to fight it, to swim to the top. But she continued to sink with only her  
sparkling white wings as a light. "Why should I live?" the seeress wondered as she grew  
closer to the bottom, "I have lost everything...." The water pressed against her body agreeing   
with her in hoping to crush her. Her mind cried out as she began to disappear into the  
blackness, "What do I have to live for?!?!"  
  
Hitomi suddenly spotted a light forming in the water. The light stretched through the dark   
vastness brightening the water as if it was a sign of hope. The light glowed a pearly white as it   
took shape of an angel. The seeress watched in awe as the light molded into a woman with  
white wings.   
  
"Varia...." Hitomi whispered in awe at the angelic woman. The mother of Hitomi's lover said  
no words, but held out a glowing hand to the drowning girl. Hitomi stared at the glowing hand  
as she slowly reached out to it. The poor seeress hesitated not knowing if she wanted to be   
saved, but the hand was so inviting that the angel took hold of it. As their hands clasped the  
water swirled around them and formed a tunnel of sweet air. Hitomi stared in wonder thinking  
of the Bible story of Moses parting the Red Sea. A small gasp escaped from Hitomi lips as  
the rest of the ocean evaporated to thin air leaving the two angels standing in empty white  
light.  
  
"You ask, my child, why you should live?" the woman replied as she watched the beautiful  
young woman.   
  
Hitomi's eyes pleaded, "Yes, Varia. Why should I live? What is there for me to go back to?"  
Emerald tears slipped down her cheeks as Hitomi felt another wave of sadness hit her.   
  
Van's mother placed a hand on the sobbing girl, "What about my son?"   
  
Hitomi started at this, "What?"  
  
The woman repeated, "My son, Van. Did you not return here for him."  
  
A small blush reached Hitomi's cheeks as she stared at the woman. Hitomi bowed her head  
humbly, "Well yes, but why would he want me here? He must see me now as a murder,   
too.....They probably all do now."  
  
A warm hand lifted Hitomi's chin forcing her to look in the woman's eyes, "No, Hitomi. They  
care for you. They know it is not your fault. They want you to return to them. Go to them."  
  
"But Varia...." Hitomi whispered, "I should die.... I wasn't able to help my people....I did no  
better than kill them with my own hands. I.....I don't deserve to live....."  
  
"No, my child you do....." came a very familiar voice. Hitomi turned away from the angel  
woman and was faced with another angel.   
  
"Grandmother!" Hitomi gasped as she stared back at her relative.   
  
"My child" the woman spoke, "You were destined to take on this task. You must live to fulfill  
the prophecy."  
  
"What task, grandmother?" Hitomi asked. For once in her whole entire life the woman  
refused to speak. "Please tell me, grandmother...." she pleaded.   
  
"I...I can't or destiny will be changed....." whispered the woman, "The threads of Fate are  
dangerous to meddle in if I give you too much information our entire destiny will be   
changed..... for better or for worse....."   
  
Hitomi was about to insist when her grandmother took her wrist, "Go back, Hitomi. Go back  
to your love. I lost mine years ago, but you don't have to. Go back to him and have a  
wonderful life."  
  
Hitomi looked at her grandmother and then at Varia's encouraging smile. Images of Van filled  
the seeress mind. A deep longing for being by his side filled her heart. She had to go back...to  
him. Hitomi smiled through her tears at the woman, "I will..."   
  
That's when the white light surrounding them turned to a blood red and the two woman  
standing before Hitomi burst into flames.  
~End of Vision~  
  
  
The flaming woman vanished and now Hitomi saw the meteor coming straight towards her.  
Hitomi no longer had a desire to die. She wanted to be with her love.....she wanted to be  
with Van. A scream tore from her throat as the ball of fire came crashing towards her.   
  
Van didn't have time to go over the wall of fire. He wouldn't make it then. As he stared at the  
flames he did the only thing he could do. He flew through them. He threw his body through  
the flames without hesitation. Flames licked his body and seared his flesh as he pulled through  
the inferino. He let loose a small cry as the pain hit his body. As soon as he was completely  
through he beat his wings desperately. He had to get to her. He had to save her.   
  
Hitomi closed her eyes not willing to watch her own death. She could feel the heat intensifying  
and knew death was close at hand. Suddenly Hitomi felt warm arms wrap around her and  
push her aside. The sound of the burning rock crashing to ground roared in her ears and she  
smelt the grass burning. Hitomi eyes opened to see ruby eyes staring at her.   
  
  
Kusari rose into the air. He placed his lips at his communicator and shouted, "Abort! I repeat  
abort! Back to the ship! All guymelefs to the ship!"  
  
His eyes turned to his brother who was nothing, but a lump of charcoal now. The red pendant  
shined innocently in his brother's black palm and for a second, Kusari considered to go after  
it. A smiled played at his lips as a plan began to form. He didn't need to retrieve it. The  
seeress would bring it to him. A laugh rang through the air as the angel of black wings flew to  
the dark fortress.  
  
  
Dilandau sliced another opponent in two as he heard the command over the intercom. A snarl  
came from his throat as he did as commanded. He had been enjoying his spill of blood. His  
guymelef changed into flight mode and as he began to rise into the air he saw something that  
caught his eye. Inside one of the castle windows stood a blonde woman. To him she didn't  
seemed like much, but something about her seemed familiar.....so familiar..... He shook off the  
uneasy feeling and followed his fellow warriors back to the docking bay. He would have to   
talk to Kusari and Kaosu about it.  
  
  
Allen ear's suddenly heard cries of victory from his allies. His eyes turned to the sky to see the  
dark guymelefs leaving. "Why did they leave?" Allen said absent mindly.   
  
The sound of Dryden's voice sounded over the intercom, "Maybe we scared them."  
  
"No" Allen said coldly, "They had the advantage. Something happened."  
  
"Like what?" Dryden asked thoughtfully.   
  
Allen shook his head not knowing, "I don't know. Either something went wrong or they did  
what they had to do....."  
  
A sudden question was heard from Dryden, "Where's Van and Hitomi?"  
  
  
Van held the frail girl close to his chest even though his burns hurt from her closeness. He  
wanted nothing more than to hold her. As her eyes open revealing a pair of sparkling  
emeralds Van couldn't help, but stare into them. Neither knew what to say. They only cared  
that the other was safe.   
  
"Are you alright?" Van whispered in concern.   
  
Hitomi gave a small groan, "I think so...." Honestly, Hitomi had no idea if she was alright. She  
felt sore all over and completely drained. She knew blood was dripping from the wound on  
her neck and she felt like she might have broken something, too. In emotional wise, she felt as  
if a large burden had been lifted. She felt great sadness for the loss of her world, but she no   
longer felt responsible for its destruction. She did however feel a slight twinge of guilt still   
running through her blood, but it was so small that it didn't cast a shadow over her any longer.  
In time she would be able to live with those death, but right now there were more important  
matters to attend to.   
  
Van carefully lifted the girl in his arms and Hitomi made no attempt to resist. She was too  
weak to fight him. Plus why should she be denied the pleasure of his hold. Van retracted his  
wings with ease, but it took Hitomi a moment to understand how to retract them. With a small  
groan the wings retracted into her back with a little difficulty. The king walked over to the  
blacken body of their enemy and with no remorse stole the red pendant back. Turning his  
back on the body, Van placed the small red jewel into his love's hand with the broken chain  
hanging from her fingers. Van strode over to the castle's main doorway where stood several  
of his advisors, soldiers, and friends. Chid rushed forward followed by Allen and Dryden as  
the two lovers came forward.   
  
"Hitomi, are you alright?" Chid asked full of concern in his voice.   
  
Hitomi smiled down at the young prince, "I'm alright Chid. Don't worry."  
  
Dryden and Allen passed glances with Van showing there was a lot to discuss. Van gave a  
small nod saying, "First let us see to our wounds before discuss anything, especially in such  
open air." The two men nodded at the king and allowed him to pass with his fragile bundle.  
The flames left from the battle slowly began to simmer to the ground. The only signs of war  
left behind were sprawled bodies and the smoke fading into the sky.  
  
As the group past through the battered halls towards the infirmary a small cry was heard from  
its doorway. Dryden pushed past the group recognizing the cry as his wife's and the group  
rushed after him. As the group trickled into the room they saw Millerina sobbing as a nurse  
held her hand. Celena and Merle stood nearby with sad expressions on their faces as they  
watched the Queen cry. Dryden rushed to his wife's side and took her hand.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked gently as he brushed away her tears.   
  
"The baby..." the woman sobbed, "I'm going to lose the baby....."  
  
The group in the doorway started at the surprised information.   
  
"Millerina" Hitomi asked, "Your pregnant?"   
  
The beautiful Queen nodded at the young seeress, "Yes, but only by one moon...."  
  
Dryden was falling apart at his wife's words, "what do you mean your going to lose the  
baby?"  
  
Millerina looked into her husband's eyes as tears began to once again pour, "when I fell  
during the shaking I fell onto my stomach. Somehow the fall injured our child and the nurse  
and I believe I will lose or already lost the child." The woman returned to her tears as her  
husband held her in his arms trying to comfort her.   
  
Van placed Hitomi onto a nearby bed as the scene played. Hitomi felt the wave of hurt and  
sadness flowing from the couple. She thought about all the lives lost on Gaea. She had a great  
loss also, and yet she felt she was just as responsible for this life as she was for her people.  
  
"Could everyone leave the room, except Millerina?" asked the battered girl. Van was startled  
at her question as where several others. All eyes turned to the seeress wondering why.   
  
"Shouldn't someone be watching you?" Van questioned. Hitomi looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Please, I need to be alone with her....." Hitomi pleaded. Van didn't want to comply, but he  
knew she had her reasons. Everyone slowly left the room with Van trailing behind. He gave a  
finally glance at Hitomi before closing the door behind him.   
  
Millerina watched through tears as the young woman rose from her bed with a painful groan  
and slowly walked to her. Hitomi took the woman's hand and bowed her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Millerina. I feel somewhat responsible for your child...." Hitomi spoke with  
deep sadness.  
  
Millerina eyes sparked more tears, but she quickly blinked them away. The blonde queen  
looked at the young lady as she spoke, "Dear Hitomi, it should be me feeling sorry for you."  
  
Hitomi lifted her head at this and Millerina could see the girl's sparkling tears in her eyes.  
Millerina replied, "You lost everything on your world. I should be more worried about you  
than myself."   
  
Hitomi looked at her, "Millerina, you and I have been close since the last time I was here and  
we always understood each other's feeling, but believe me when I tell you I have lost a great  
treasure, but I grieve for you more than I do for all those people on that world."  
  
Millerina was stared shocked from this and was about to reply, but Hitomi stopped her. "I am  
sadden by the great loss, but I feel for you and Dryden because you will loss your child on  
account of my mistakes. If I hadn't left the Mystic Moon those people might still be alive,  
including the fate of your child. I apologize for this and will do what I can to help....." she  
whispered as several tears slipped down her cheeks.   
  
Millerina didn't understand Hitomi last words and could only stare at her. Hitomi closed her  
eyes and held the royal stone close to her heart. A small glow came from between Hitomi's  
pale fingers as a few tears slipped over its smooth surface. Hitomi could feel the power  
surging within the pendant wanting desperately to be let loose. It practically was banging  
down the door to be let out. Hitomi reached her mind out to the sealed opening. She felt the  
power of the Atlantians radiating from the stone and knew it would be dangerous to open the  
door all the way. Her senses brushed over the latch that held down the power and carefully  
open the door only a crack. The force of the power though threw the door wide open and  
Hitomi lost control.   
  
Hitomi felt the rush of power overtake her and she lost herself into a vision.  
  
~Vision~  
Hitomi could see a ball of light glowing in the center of the abyss. Red swirling light formed  
around the white ball and all around the blackness. The red light flowed everywhere in no  
particular pattern. It was out of control. Hitomi ignored the power when she felt Millerina's life  
force. Hitomi realized the ball of light was Millerina's life. The white ball radiated with life  
while inside it a small ball less developed was fading......Millerina's child was dying.   
  
Hitomi rushed over to the orbs of light and placed her palms upon them. The red swirling light  
began to swirl around Hitomi, but it was in chaos. She held no control over it. Hitomi reached  
her senses out and desperately tried to take hold of the power. If she didn't find a way to  
grasp a control over it, it might lead to her death. She could feel the power running through  
her, but it was destroying her at the same time. It was drawing her life force out at the same  
time. It was squeezing out her life with the more its power intensified. She felt her body  
growing weak and her senses were falling short as they tried to restrain the power.   
  
"I can't control it!" Hitomi yelled into the whirling light.   
  
"You Can!" echoed a voice.   
  
Hitomi eyes turned in every direction, but saw no speaker. "Who...?" she whispered.   
  
"You can do it, my child" repeated the unknown speaker.   
  
The seeress turned to see a woman of long flowing brown hair in a white dress. Sparkling  
white wings arched from her back. Her eyes were of a sparkling green color similar to  
Hitomi's.   
  
A single tear slid down the girl's cheek as she whispered, "Mother?"  
  
The mother walked over and placed her hands over Hitomi's They each stood on opposite  
sides of the glowing globe.   
  
"Hitomi believe in yourself. Together we can contain this" the woman encouraged.   
  
"I can't, mother. I can't contain it just yet. I have to save Millerina's child first. I owe it to her"  
Hitomi pleaded. She refused to give up just yet. She would do it for Millerina, Dryden, and  
their child. She would die trying if she had to. Hitomi's mother looked at her with warm eyes.   
  
"Alright....we'll do it together...." the woman said in a strong voice. Hitomi gave a small nod  
before turning towards their task. They both concentrated as hard as they could. Their minds  
reached out and took hold of the flowing power. Hitomi and her mother's mind were able to  
stop the power from going everywhere, but they were using all their energy to do that. Sweat  
brimmed their brows as they struggled with the power. The orb of light that was Millerina's  
child began to glow brighter. Hitomi almost lost her concentration as she noticed the change.   
  
Hitomi's mother shouted as the power grew, "We have child stable, but we still need to  
contain it back in the seal!"  
  
Hitomi's eyes shut as pain hit her chest. She barely could handle the stress on her mind any  
longer. Could she lock the power back behind the seal? She was scared to try. Her life now  
hung in the balance. An image of her friends back on Gaea played in her mind giving her the  
strength to press on.   
  
"I refuse to die now!" Hitomi cried in pain.  
  
Hitomi and her mother clenched the power and dragged it to its container. They had to put it  
back or who knew what would happen. The power slowly was forced into the seal, but it  
beat against its holders not willing to return. They struggled desperately, but they were losing  
the fight. Hitomi clenched her teeth and threw her senses against the heap of swirling power.  
She refused to let it loose onto the world.   
  
"I hold the pendant! I'm the controller!" Hitomi shouted as red chains pulled at her life, "And  
you will be sealed back into your source even if it takes my last breathe!!!!!"  
  
As if it feared the woman, the power was sucked back into its container and sealed tight.  
Hitomi gave a finally painful screamed as she blacked out.   
~End of Vision~  
  
  
Van and the others stood out the door of the infirmary wondered what was going on in there.  
They had heard the two talking at first, though they couldn't understand their words, but now  
they heard complete silence. The men glanced at one another wondering what could possible  
going on past the door.   
  
A painful scream pierced the air drawing the attention of all the occupants outside the closed  
door. Van's heart dropped as he realized it had been Hitomi. Without even waiting Van  
bursted into the room with the others close behind. Eyes grew wide when they saw the queen  
and Hitomi unconscious.   
  
Millerina laid against her pillow with her hair falling over it like a waterfall of sunshine. She was  
sleeping peacefully and seemed to even brighten in additude.   
  
Hitomi was the complete opposite. She had fallen into a heap on the floor. Her skin was  
extremely pale, almost white. Her scrapes and bruises were the only color appearing on her  
skin. Sweat matted her bangs and her breathing was ragged.   
  
Van rushed to his love side as fear crepted into his soul. His hands fell to her face trying to  
turn her head towards him, but his automatically fell away. Her skin was freezing cold. What  
happened to his beloved? He couldn't let her die now. The world seemed to fall away as the  
thought of death loomed in his mind.   
  
With shaky hands he felt her wrist for a pulse. He let out a loud sigh as he found one, but was  
disturped to find it rather faint.   
  
Van looked up to see Dryden waking his wife and everyone else watching the scene from the   
doorway.  
  
"Millerina?" Dryden asked gentle. The young queen groggily awoke in her husband's arms.  
She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled through tears.  
  
"Dryden" she whispered, "The baby...."  
  
"What, Millerina?" he asked with concern.  
  
Her smile grew as she spoke, "The baby is going to be alright.....Hitomi.....Hitomi saved it...."  
Dryden let loose a few tears as he hugged his wife.   
  
When Millerina drew away from the hug she automatically turned to Hitomi. As her eyes fell  
upon the unconsicous girl she gasped and jumped from the bed. Dryden tried to stopped her  
from over exertting herself, but she ignored him. Her friend was in trouble and she wasn't  
about to worry about her well-being.   
  
Millerina carefully checked Hitomi's pulse and heart. Both were fine, but faint. She turned to  
the concerned eyes of King Van, "She okay, but unstable. She might....."  
  
Millerina couldn't say the words. She didn't want to say the words, especially to Van.  
  
"She might what?" the young king pleaded.   
  
Millerina looked at the seeress not wanting to see his reaction, "She might not live through the  
night......"  
  
  
  
~Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger, but that's how I keep people reading. Plus most chapters  
are left at cliffhangers. Sorry to leave ya hanging.~  
~Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R and tell me what you think!~ 


	12. Sing A Sweet Song

~Remember I don't Escaflowne and its characters~  
~For all you people who love fluff, this chapter is for YOU!!!!!~  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel Wings  
  
Chapter 12 ~ Sing A Sweet Song  
  
~Fanelia~  
Magically Hitomi recovered during the night. Her breathing became normal and her skin  
deepen in color. Her heart and pulse returned to their regular strength. Merle and Millerina  
took Hitomi back to her chamber and changed her out of her torn clothes into a nightgown.  
Van stayed by her side all night refusing to leave and Millerina stayed with her until she  
stabilized. After the doctor knew the girl was alright she turned to the king and rubbed special  
medicines into his skin to help his burns. Once Millerina was finished she gave one finally  
check on the sleeping girl before she left the King to watch over the seeress. Millerina smiled  
as she closed the door to the chamber. Hitomi could never find a better guardian angel.   
  
All during the night Van watched over her. His eyes watched her sleep during the 'wee' hours  
of the night. He laid next to her on her bed with his hand holding warmly to hers. More than  
once he brushed his fingers down her rosy cheek. Oh, how he dreamed of this. To sleep in the  
same bed and wake every morning to her smile. "Am I worthy to breathe the same air as her?"  
he wondered softly. Taking out the familiar pendant he placed the stone with a new chain back  
on his angel's neck. Tenderly he placed a kiss on her forehead as the red jewel shone within  
the moonlight. Hitomi sighed through her sleep and Van had to smile.   
  
He slowly lifted from his position on the bed and walked over to her balcony. He quietly  
opened the double glass doors allowing in a cool breeze. As he walked to the balcony's  
railing he turned his eyes to the stars that twinkled in the vast sky. "If I could....." Van  
whispered in the night air, "I would give Hitomi the moon and the stars....." Nothing was too  
great for his love. The thought of the moon brought his eyes to the lonely globe. It seemed so  
alone in the glittering night sky. The space where the Mystic Moon had been seemed dull and  
less bright. A sadness fell on the King as he thought about the angel sleeping inside.  
  
Hitomi's dreams were plagued by her love's image. She stood in the surf at a beach. The  
sound of the waves crashing against the shore was music to here ears. Her eyes sparkled as he  
ran towards her from across the sand. Her giggles filled the air as she saw him rip his shirt off  
and dive into the waves. Catching her from behind he tackled her into the water. The two  
laughed and had a water war as they chased each other through the surf.   
  
At one moment he caught her and the two held each other close as the salt water licked their  
ankles. Their wings bursted from their backs and sparkled in the setting sunlight. Her fingers  
brushed away a few wet bangs from his eyes as he stared deeply into her emeralds. Taking her  
closed to his wet chest he whispered sweet words into her ears. She sighed contently as he  
leaned down to kiss her. Unfortunately she woke before the dream could grow to its climax.  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes to see only darkness. At first she thought it was a vision, but she  
began to noticed the familiar shapes of her bedroom. It was close to midnight and there was  
barely any light. A cool breeze flowed through the room causing her to pull the covers closer  
around her. The girl turned towards her balcony and saw her curtains fluttering in the  
moonlight. She felt him. He was there.....there on the balcony. Without even thinking about the  
cold she slowly left the bed. Her bare feet made no sound as she crossed the cold stone floor.  
She barely realized she was wearing different clothes as she grew close to the balcony. Her  
white night gown with spaghetti straps that fell down to her ankles and fluttered in the night air.  
Her pale finger took hold of the doors' frame as looked out onto the balcony.  
  
He stood with his back to her. His dark locks lifted in the wind as he stared up at the sky. He  
stood in a pair of cream slacks with a loose white shirt. He stood upon the balcony's marble  
platform barefoot. His muscles were plainly visible in the moonlight which made Hitomi breathe  
lock in her throat. He seemed to not even mind the coolness of the air.   
  
"Van" she whispered into the air. The young boy swirled around and saw a goddess standing  
in the moonlight. Her hair shone in the light and her gown floated in the breeze. The twinkling  
of her eyes seemed like stars and her smile lifted his heavy heart. To him she was the most  
beautiful woman in the world. He couldn't help, but stare at her.   
  
Silence fell on the two as they stood staring at each other from across the balcony. They didn't  
need to say words. All they needed was to be there staring into each other's eyes. To see the  
stars reflecting into their lover's eyes was sweet bliss.   
  
Van couldn't help, but rush over and take Hitomi into a hug. He buried his face in her hair as  
her slim arms held him close. She closed her eyes as his lips brushed up against her ear.  
  
"I thought I lost you" he whispered. His warm breathe tingled Hitomi's neck causing her to  
smile.  
  
"Don't worry....." she whispered, "I'm right here......"  
  
Van pulled back, "Hitomi, I....."  
  
Hitomi looked deep into his eyes wanting to hear the words. She longed to hear the words.   
  
"I..." the king tried again and failed. He just couldn't bring his voice to speak of his feelings. He  
pulled away from the seeress and turned towards the balcony. Hitomi just stood there feeling a  
sudden coldness form around her. She had to hear the words.... She slowly made her way to  
Van and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him at her and met emerald  
eyes. Their eyes locked for what seemed like eternity. Neither wanted to break the gaze.   
  
He wanted to tell her so badly it was killing him. Never before in his life had he felt this way for  
anyone. He had never felt the emotion before, at least not in this way, but he knew what it  
was......it was love. It was love for a woman......no, not for a woman, but for a wife.....a soul  
mate.......your other half. Some people searched their whole lives for that special person yet he  
had merely stumbled upon her. Oh, how wonderful fate could be to him.  
  
Van couldn't express his feelings through words. He had to share it though. He knew he'd  
fumble and screw up the words if he tried to voice his emotions again so he did the only thing  
he could do. The king opened his heart to her.  
  
Hitomi felt him open his shy heart and felt the flood of emotions come out. Her eyes closed as  
she felt love radiate from him. Her mind swam through the emotions of happiness and longing.  
It was so strong that it made her delightfully dizzy.   
  
Opening her eyes she stared into a pair of eyes which were begging to know her response.  
With a warm smile she unlocked her heart as well. There could be no mistaking the emotion  
emitting from her. It was the same as his.....love. As Van felt her proclaimed her love as well  
he felt the large burden on his shoulders lift.   
  
They both closed their eyes and relished in the sweet bliss of feeling the emotions. The  
emotions brought such peace and joy to their souls that they wanted to stand like that forever.  
The wind swirled around the two as if by magic and caused fragrances of flowers to hover  
around them.   
  
Van opened his eyes to see her standing so beautifully in the moonlight that he couldn't resist  
any longer. He cupped her warm cheek into his hand and drew his face closer as he closed his  
eyes. Hitomi felt his breathe tickle her lips and made no attempt to open her eyes just as his  
lips covered hers in a tender kiss. He poured his soul into the kiss showing her how he really  
felt. The burning love in the kiss sent sparks running through their bodies. Hitomi arms wound  
around his neck as his came to her back. Flames of love and passion burned within the kiss  
burning through their souls. Wings of pure white bursted from their backs causing the wind to  
catch stray feathers and whirling them around the couple. Van's shirt fell to the ground in  
shreds while Hitomi's gown was untouched. As their emotions of love bursted from their hearts  
the kiss deepened. His tender touch sent shudders of pleasure through Hitomi. The kiss made  
his blood run faster. The very touch was like electricity in their souls. They had never  
experienced such pleasure and they knew they would never attain anything more wonderful.  
To taste their love's soul was precious and so intimate that they couldn't let go.   
  
And they probably would never have broke it, but the terrible need for oxygen caused them to  
pull away. They stared at each other as the stood in the moonlight in each other's arms. They  
were breathing hard from the kiss, but they didn't notice the lack of breathe. They only saw the  
twinkling stars in each other's eyes. Hitomi brought her fingers to brush away a few stray bangs  
from her lover's eyes. Her gentle touch was like fire to his soul. Did she know how it made him  
feel when she touched him so affectionately? As her hand moved to his cheek he placed his  
hand over hers, neither of their eyes strayed from the gaze. Such a gentle touch sent his heart  
soaring. His warm hand brought her fingers to his lips. Closing his eyes he tenderly kissed each  
finger in turn. Hitomi sighed as he took her close to his chest. Laying her head on his chest she  
was able to hear his steady heart beat. His strong arms held her close and his wings closed  
around her in a protecting cage of white feathers.  
  
"Van...." she whispered not lifting her head from his chest.  
  
"Hmmmm?" he muttered as he placed his chin on the very top of her brunette locks.   
  
"Why do you think we never told each other how we felt before?" she said as she snuggled  
closer.   
  
The king's eyes watched the feathers sparkle in the wind as spoke, "Because we were  
scared.....scared for rejection from someone we loved so much....."  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes....I was so afraid you would.....you would not love  
me that I couldn't tell you, but I had to come back in one final hope......"  
  
"I'm glad you did....." he whispered into her hair. He breathed in deep her sweet scent of  
flowers. To be so close to him like this brought the most wonderful joy in his heart.   
  
They slowly sat onto the marble flooring and leaned against the balcony's railing as Van  
cradled Hitomi in his arms. He played with Hitomi's hair as she spoke, "Do you know when I  
first started loving you?"  
  
"When?" he asked pleasantly. Hitomi's fingers intertwined with his and she brought it to her  
cheek.   
  
"It was when..." she whispered delicately into the sweet air, "you came onto my world....You  
were so hansom back then too and my heart was taken with you the moment I first saw you."  
  
"What about Allen?" Van asked as a small jab of painfully memories hit him.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes thinking about those days, "It was a terrible mistake...." Her words  
were full of guilt as she spoke, "I thought I loved him, but I now realize I was in love with you  
the whole time. I guess I was desperate to find a boyfriend.... I never had one and every girl  
wants one at my age. When you showed no interest in me I guess I flew after Allen. He  
seemed more responsive that I gave up my love for you to find love. But no matter what   
happened I was still dreaming of your love. I wanted you to love me....not Allen. I should have  
never put you through it."  
  
Her hand flew to his cheek as an apologetic gesture. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought  
of how her heart might have felt if he had done that to her.  
  
His mouth fell on hers for a moment in a sweet kiss before he replied, "It doesn't matter  
now.....Your here....with me.....and that's all that matters....."  
  
A few tears of happiness fell from Hitomi's cheek and he kissed them tenderly away.   
  
"Do you know when I first realized I was in love with you?" he whispered sweetly.  
  
Hitomi smiled, "When?"  
  
His eyes twinkled playful, "When you first slapped me."  
  
The two laughed into the night air at their inner joke. Their laughter was like crystal bells  
sounding in the night. Night guards on the castle walls that heard the laughter smiled. To hear  
such pleasant sounds during a time of such devastation was good to hear.  
  
Van's laughter ceased as he grew serious, "When you slapped me I realized you were  
special....." Hitomi's eyes stared at him as he slowly let his words pour out. "No one ever  
dared to strike me and when you did I felt such respect for you...... I never understood I was  
feeling love for you at the time, but when I look back that's when I first started loving you....."  
  
Hitomi smiled as he held her closer. Van swallowed the lump in his throat as he continued,   
"Hitomi, I know you are in a time of grieving and I shouldn't even think of such things, but  
would you do me the honor of being my wife and queen of Fanelia?"  
  
Hitomi took her hand a placed it behind his head and brought his lips to hers. She brought her  
soul into the kiss deepening it and Van hungrily tasted her soul.   
  
As he slowly withdrew he gave her an eskimo kiss. "So is that a 'yes'?" he asked playfully with  
eyes sparkling.   
  
"Yes, Van" she whispered, "I would love to be your wife. I would love to be with you every  
moment of my life..... I guess this what its like to find your soul mate....."  
  
"It must be because I've never felt such love for any woman.....Hitomi...... I pledge my heart  
and soul to you....." he whispered as his lips grew close again.   
  
"And I pledge my heart and soul to you, Van......" She whispered just before their lips met  
once more in a passionate kiss.   
  
As he withdrew from the kiss he silently said, "I'm sorry, but I have no ring to give you now.  
Nothing would suit your finger though.....for it would never be enough for what I want to give  
you...."  
  
"Van" she whispered back, "I don't need to have a ring of gold or silver.... I don't need rubies  
or emeralds..... I don't need a diamond to show my union to you.....I only need you and  
nothing else......"  
  
"But I must give you a ring" he urged, "I want to give you all that you desire, Hitomi..."  
  
Hitomi thought for a moment as she looked into her fiancé's eyes. A small twinkle sparked in  
her eyes as she whispered, "Than Van I want you to give me a simple band of silver."  
  
Van looked down at her not understanding. Hitomi smiled, "It must have no diamonds or  
jewels.....just a single band of silver."  
  
"But Hitomi the wedding band is exactly like that...." he replied.   
  
"No" she said, "For on the band place gold etched feathers surrounding the band."  
  
He smiled at her reasoning. She was so different from other girls which made him love her  
more. She wanted no gifts or money....just him. He felt such devotion when she refused to  
have an elaborate ring that it surged to his heart. He brought his mouth only a kiss away from  
hers as he spoke, "Whatever you wish my love...." At that he gave her a kiss that made their  
hearts soar and from the trees nightingales sung their song for the two lovers nearby.  
  
They stayed like that till the early hours of the morning. Van held her close as they sat against  
the railing of the beautiful balcony. Hitomi head rested against his shoulder as he cradled her in  
his arms. Both their eyes were closed as Van hummed an unknown song in Hitomi's ear. His  
sweet melody played in the air as the two angels sat in the night as their only viewers were the  
stars in the heavens. They twinkled happily as the two lovers held each other tenderly lost in  
their own world. Their wings sparkled in the moonlight as the unknown melody played in the  
cool night air.....  
  
"What are you humming?" Hitomi voice broke through the air like sweet music.   
  
Van sighed happily, "One of Gaea's folk melodies....."  
  
With her eyes still closed she whispered, "Could you sing it to me?....."  
  
Van smile was as bright as one of the stars in the heaven. He silently thought of the words his  
mother had sung when he was a child. His voice carried in the breeze as he sung in his deep  
voice the song that had been sung for hundreds of centuries,  
  
  
"I don't know.....  
What words I can say.....  
The wind has a way.....  
To talk to me.....  
  
  
The words carried on the wind and reached the royal forest of Fanelia. Within the safety of the  
wilderness stood a mother unicorn with her foal. The mother lifted her head from the sweet  
grass of the forest and listen to the familiar tune. Her foal glanced at its mother wondering what  
had caught his mother's attention. If a unicorn could smile you would have seen a smile play on  
the beautiful mare's face of pearl white. She gave a soft neigh and raced from out of the cover  
of the trees into a field of flowers. Her child quickly followed happily at the game. The unicorns  
neighed happily and leaped through the field. Fireflies flew into the air and the two unicorns  
played within the moonlight. The song had stirred something within the mare causing her to  
become very giddy.......  
  
  
Flowers sleep....  
A silent lullaby.....  
I pray for reply.....  
I'm ready.....  
  
  
A dragon flying in the night sky heard the melody reach its ears and turned its eyes down onto  
the sleeping world below. The melody caused his blood to race and the dragon tossed his  
head towards the sky giving a loud roar. The dragon flew into the clouds and the flight brought   
a great thrill to its heart. The night clouds swirled around the large beast as he flew in and out  
of their mists. The moonlight gleamed over the creatures scales causing gems embedded in the  
dragon's skin to sparkle. All dragons had jewels in their scales, but no other dragon seemed to  
sparkle so brightly that night........  
  
  
Quiet..... day......  
Calms.....me....  
Oh, Serenity!....  
Someone....please....  
Tell.....me.....  
Ohhhh, what is it they say?......  
Maybe I will know some day......  
  
  
In the cliffs of a negihboring canyon was a nest of gryphons. The largest of the nest rose as the  
song woke it from its sleep. Its mate head lifted, but she did not rise. Their offspring were so  
deep in slumber that they didn't wake, but heard the melody in their sleep. The gryphon listen  
to the familiar song and stood at attention at the edge of the ledge. His loin tail swishing in the  
air in rhythm of the melody and his eagle wings stretched against the night sky. A peaceful  
feeling filled the heart of the beast that night as he watched over his family.....  
  
  
I don't know.....  
What words I can say.....  
The wind has a way.....  
To talk to me.....  
  
  
A centuar and a hyde emerged from beneath the cover of the forest and stood at the border  
of the Kingdom of Fanelia. The horse woman took a step forward and smiled at the sweet  
melody playing across the fields. While the deer woman placed a hand on one of her small  
gold horns carefully humming along with the melody. The melody was well known across the  
land and often played within the safety of the trees. The two friends couldn't help, but smile  
upon whoever sung the song. For it was well loved among each of their peoples.....  
  
  
Flowers sleep....  
A silent lullaby.....  
I pray for reply.....  
I'm ready....."  
  
  
His sweet voice came to a close and Hitomi sighed at the words. There was such meaningful  
secrets in the words. The words were so sweet to her ears that a single emerald tears fell  
onto her pendant causing it to glow a faint red, but neither noticed the glow for their eyes  
were closed and were both too wrapped up in their moment together.  
  
Oh, how he wanted to stay like this forever, but unfortunately the first rays of the sun had  
begun to glow over the horizon. Soon his advisors would be at his door and when they   
discovered he wasn't there, they would go in search of him. If they found him here in this  
embrace what would they think? He could care less what his advisors thought, but he didn't  
want to ruin his love's reputation even though nothing occurred between the two.   
  
He pulled back from his embrace and placed a feathery kiss on Hitomi's forehead, "I better  
go before my advisor come after me....."  
  
The beautiful woman smiled with a small nod. She understood his reason and also felt it was  
best. The king stood up and gracefully lended a hand to his lady. He placed a few stray  
bangs back behind her pale ear as he stared into her eyes for one last time. Hitomi eyes   
twinkled as she watched the hansom man pick up his shredded shirt and face the sky.  
  
Van gave a finally glance at his lady just before he spread his wings and flew from the  
balcony back to his room.   
  
Hitomi watched him until he disappeared over the castle and then turned to the rising sun.  
Pink and purple hues painted the sky announcing the morning and for that moment Hitomi  
felt her heart at ease. The morniny promised a remarkable day and Hitomi released her   
senses out onto the world. What a peaceful feeling the gave her that morning as she stared   
at the glowing horizon.  
  
That was until she felt something......something that made her heart shudder. Someone was  
scared. She could feel every pore of her body recoil from the frightening emotion. Someone  
was terrified..... The seeress felt with her mind in search of the person who could be emitting   
such fear. Surprised lingered in Hitomi features as she realized the person was in the castle.   
Whoever it was Hitomi felt a longing to cease the person's fear and automatically went in  
search for the poor victim.  
  
Hitomi grabbed a house coat from a chair nearby and wrapped it around her. Silently she  
opened her door leading into the hallway and listened to her feelings. Her heart led her  
down to the right and she followed the trail of fear. Her bare fear padded softly down the  
hall as she passed by several bed chambers. As she turned a corner she felt the fear grow  
stronger. It was radiating strong from one of several doorways. Hitomi's fingers brushed  
along the doors feeling to see which room the person was in. The feeling of fear grew in   
strength as Hitomi's fingers came to rest upon Celena's door. A fear loomed behind the door  
like a predator waiting.......hiding in wait for its prey. It was sinister and violent. Fear......a  
truly terrifying emotion laid beyond the door and for a second Hitomi wondered if she should  
turn back.  
  
Without even thinking Hitomi hand turned the knob and opened the door. The seeress felt  
the flood of fear flow from within the room. She felt drawn to it like a moth is to a flame. She  
always wanted to help her friends in need and if she needed help she would help her. As the  
young seeress slowly walked through the sitting room of the bed chamber she felt her blood  
run cold. Whatever it was that Celena was fearing it was far worse than anything Hitomi  
could imagine. It was so powerful that it made Hitomi shake. What was it? What could  
cause such fear in someone's soul?  
  
Hitomi slowly rounded the corner of the sitting room and spotted the large canopy bed in the  
next room. Laying in a twist of covers was Celena's shaking form. Beads of sweat covered  
her brow as she tossed and turned in her sleep. It was almost funny to see her having a  
nightmare when Hitomi thought it was something much worse, but Hitomi couldn't laugh.  
The nightmare was far past any dream.... for Celena was terrified to her very soul and  
Celena wasn't even waking up. What was going on? No, dream could cause such fear.   
  
Hitomi went to the girl's side and the surge of emotion grew in intensity. Hitomi's eyes  
looked down to see Celena's face streaked with tears and the girl mumbling in her sleep. As  
the seeress leaned forward her pendant began to glow its faint light over the sleeping girl's  
face giving it a reddish hue. Slowly Hitomi placed her palm on the blonde woman's sweaty  
forehead. As soon as the two made contact Hitomi was thrown into a whirl of images....  
  
~Celena's Dream World~  
Hitomi stared through Celena's eyes seeing what she saw.....feeling what she felt...... and  
hearing what she heard...... Hitomi stood in a village raked with burning corpses and  
buildings set in flames. Civilians were everywhere running and screaming as soldiers swept  
through the village slaughtering whoever was nearby. Some soldiers were on foot killing the  
people while guymelefs scorched the town to ashes. Children cried at their dead parents  
bodies, blood pouring from their wounds. A woman clung to her husband's bloody corpse  
as the crowd swirled around them. Flames lite the night sky into a red glow. Blood and  
death could be smelt through the air....  
  
She saw people being slaughtered and people crying for their love ones.  
  
Through it all stood a single form in black and red armor. Flames licked at his body, but he  
seemed to be immune to its pain. His eyes stared at the scene around him enjoying every  
minute of it. A cackle rang through the air as his head turned to the sky. Then the scene  
changed.  
  
  
She stood in a battlefield. Wildfire burned across the fields as the giant machines of  
guymelefs fought. Looking down at her clothes she saw she now wore black and red armor.  
A sword was clenched in her hand and she brought it to her face. In the reflection in the   
blade was Celena's shocked face staring back at her, but was soon replaced with the evil  
grin of Dilandau's. Hitomi grew surprised and dropped the sword to the burning ground.  
The scene switched again.....  
  
  
She was laying on a hard board strapped down by metal clamps on her wrists and ankles. A  
bright light shining in her eyes limited her length of vision and allowed her only to see a few   
close items. As she looked at her surroundings she saw many tubes and needles. She  
spotted her reflection in one of the silvery blocks nearby causing her attention to be taken.  
She was staring at the reflection of Celena's scared face as she was as a child. The girl was  
obviously frighten and held tears staining her cheeks. Soon the image melted and formed the  
scared face of Dilandau. What was happening?  
  
Hitomi heard the sound of people muttering and when she turned her attention to it she saw  
shadows loom just outside her line of vision. Gloved hands began to place several needles  
into her skin and her screams filled the dark room.  
~End of Vision~  
  
  
Hitomi's hand flew away from the stress girl's forehead a little shaken. She was probably  
having these horrible dreams all the time. How could she even get sleep?She felt such pity   
for the frighten girl struggling in her sleep. At that moment she wanted to do nothing, but  
relieve the girl from her ever waking fear.   
  
That's when it crossed through her mind. She could relieve her from her fears forever. She  
had the power to do anything and could easily relieve the girl of her horrible sleep. Slowly   
the seeress reached out her hand to the girl's forehead again, but she hovered her hand over  
the girl's brow, hesitant. Last time she used the power of the Atlantian's she almost didn't  
make it. If she did it again would she be able to contain the power again.....What if her  
mother didn't come this time? Did she still dare to do such a great task?   
  
Placing a firm hand on her pendant and taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on the  
girl's forehead......She dared.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Okay. I know I still haven't explained the thing with Dilandau and Celena, but that doesn't  
come just yet. I promise though that I will explain. Please don't flame me. :)~  
~For all you people who hate fluff sorry about this chapter, but this isssssssssss a v/h fic~  
~I feel bad for taking the melody off of 'Outlaw Star', but I couldn't think of a good song  
that fit for Fanelia. This just seem to give it something special. Plus I love that song! :)~  
~Well how'd ya like this chapter? Please R&R!!!!~ 


	13. Follow The Trail of Visions

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
~Alright this chapter switches scenes a lot so make sure to keep focused on the story~  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel Wings  
  
  
Chapter 13 ~ Follow the Trail of Visions  
  
~Celena's Bedroom~  
An unknown wind swirled around Hitomi as tiny red stars glittered around her body. The  
powerful wind lifted Hitomi's hair and her nightgown fluttering magically. Although Hitomi was  
showing signs of powerful forces circling her Celena laid struggling in her sleep untouched by  
the energy as if nothing was occuring. The red stars circled around Hitomi's fist which clasped  
over the pendant. The stars slowly flowed over the girl's arms sparkling as they made their  
way to the brow of the sleeping woman. The stars filled the room and their light brighten.   
  
While this happened Hitomi clenched her teeth and struggled with the seal over the power. It  
had been so easy to open the door before, but Hitomi was having trouble because she was  
still weak from her last encounter. Using all her concentration she was able to thrust open the  
door, but in doing so she was lost in the flow of power. In the physical world her knees nearly  
buckled from the powerful blow, but she was able to hold on and straighten her legs. In the  
mental world she had been swept with the currents and tossed into yet another vision.  
  
~Hallway~  
Allen strode the corridor in his usually day to day schedule. He always woke at this time in the  
morning. It had become a habit for him for Celena had problem with nightmares. Usually at  
about this time she would wake up screaming with tears wetting her face. He would always  
wake up and rush to her side. After comforting her about the nightmares they would start their  
day. Somehow he had gotten into the habit of waking up just before she start screaming and  
make it to her room in time to wake her before she woke up the other residents.   
  
Something was different about today though. Allen could feel something in the air. He had no  
abilities like Van or Hitomi, but his warrior senses told him this morning was different from any  
other morning. As his boots padded down the hall towards his sister's bed chamber he  
wondered if Hitomi was okay. He would have to check on her after he woke his sister.   
  
His thoughts for his friend was quickly tossed aside when the famous warrior noticed the red  
glow emitting from beneath his sister's doorway. Fear for his sister filled the poor man's heart  
and he quickly rushed into the room. He came face to face with millions of glowing stars and  
stopped in the sitting room. What could possible be going on? His eyes stared in wonder at  
the beautiful sight. Allen turned away from the scene and hurried into the bedroom only to stop  
and stare at the forms of his love ones. His sister was struggling in her sleep as Hitomi was  
struggling within her mind. The seeress was baring her teeth as she struggled against the  
power.  
  
"Hitomi!" Allen cried as he rush to the seeress, but was quickly tossed to the wall when an  
unknown force kept him at bay. As he slid down the wall holding his sides in pain he knew he  
couldn't do anything about what was going on. His eyes fixed on Hitomi when suddenly pearly  
white wings thrust from her back. Hitomi bared her teeth and sweat poured from her brow.  
She was really struggling with the Atlantian power.   
  
Allen knew he could nothing, but round up his friends. Pushing off the wall in a deep groan he  
rushed out the room into the hall calling for his comrades. While he rounded up his friends  
Hitomi continued to brace herself against the blows of power.  
  
~Vision~  
She was flying through the air, but not gracefully or with any control. She was being tossed  
every which way struggling against the currents of wind. The wind was blood red and tossing  
her around like a rag doll. The strength of the wind tore at her wings ripping away several  
feathers flaring pain through Hitomi. No matter how much she struggled Hitomi was  
powerless against the powerful blasts of winds. If it didn't let up she would die before she  
even got a chance to help her disturbed friend.   
  
"Please!" Hitomi cried into the roaring winds, "Someone, Please Help Me!" The wind stole  
Hitomi plead from her mouth and for a second she thought she had been condemned to her   
death, but two voices called out showing her plead had been heard.   
  
"Hitomi....." one of the voices, a woman's voice, whispered.  
  
"Hitomi....." the other voice, a man's voice, repeated, "We're coming....."  
  
Emerald jewels watched as two glowing white auras swooped down to her without even  
struggling against the thrashing winds.   
  
One of the aura positioned itself in front of Hitomi and whispered, "Don't worried, Little Angel,  
we are here....."  
  
A blinding light filled the great vastness of space and the winds ceased to howl. Hitomi had to  
beat her wings to keep aloft as the winds stilled. The red hurricane winds became only a slight  
breeze. Hitomi watched in awe as she saw the wind swirl in beautiful designs in the air. The  
two aura slowly grew and formed the shape of two draconians, a man and a woman.  
  
Hitomi wasn't surprised to see the faces of her two grandparents. Both of them looked young  
and vibrant. Jasper's hair had deepen into a golden hue, no longer holding its strains of gray  
coloration, while his body was slim and tone. Her grandmother hair was a dark brown and her  
body was slim and elegant. Both wore white robes that swirled in the settled winds.   
  
"Grandmother......Jas-...Grandfather....." Hitomi smiled as several tears of crystal saltwater fell  
from her eyes. It seemed Hitomi was crying a lot lately.   
  
Hitomi's grandmother became stern as she looked at her granddaughter, "Hitomi, you  
shouldn't be using the power of the Atlantians. You're still very weak from your last struggle  
with it."  
  
Hitomi bowed her head knowing it was true. "I know, grandmother......" Hitomi's voice  
echoed through the sky, "but I had to help her.....she needs my help desperately......."  
  
"Perhaps....." the rich voice of his grandfather replied, "But you could have waited until your  
strength returned to you...."  
  
Hitomi snapped her head up, "I shouldn't wait to help someone in need just so I can do  
something more comfortably!" Her grandparents didn't flinch at their descendant's out burst. "I  
refuse to have that sort of luxury while another suffers!" she shouted as painful tears streamed  
from her emeralds. It hurt to fight her family, but she couldn't help, but voice her mind.   
  
Hitomi stared in confusion at her grandfather as he chuckled beneath his breathe, "The Angel  
was said to be strong willed, but I think our people were a little underestimated when they  
thought of Hitomi!" A warm smile formed on the older woman's face as her love continued to  
laugh. Oh, how she had missed his humor. The two old lovers stared into each other's  
sparkling eyes. They had waited a long time to see each other again and they still couldn't  
believe the day had finally come.  
  
Iris sighed and turned to the young girl, "Alright, Hitomi, let us begin your hard task."  
  
The young angel's face brighten, "Then....you're going to help me?"  
  
The blonde man floated closer to his granddaughter and placed a glowing palm onto her  
shoulder, "Did you ever doubt that we would not?"  
  
Smiles passed between the warm family members before they began to discuss the task at  
hand.  
  
~Meanwhile in the Physical Realm~  
The group stood outside the barrier of swirling stars watching the scene before them. Van  
stood at the head with Allen at his right. The young king watched his new fiancé struggling  
within the tiny cell she had created. He wanted to rush to her aid, but he knew he wouldn't be  
able to reach her. Even when he reached his mind out to her the power blew him away. The  
shield was flawless. It held no way of reaching the preoccupations until the wall fell,......but  
then it might be too late.   
  
Gasps had escaped every mouth, save Van and Allen's, as everyone had seen glowing white  
wings protuding from the girl's back.   
  
"How...?" Allen wondered aloud as all eyes were on the pearly wings. No one had anything to  
say. How could it be possible? Only one soul knew the answer to that question.  
  
"Hitomi....." Van whispered at his love hoping she could hear him.  
  
~Vision~  
"Now listen, Hitomi" her grandfather voice commanded, "We can focus the power and keep it  
from harming you, but you must be the one to focus it to do your biding."  
  
Hitomi nodded as her grandmother took over, "Once that's done you will probably be placed  
within this woman's dreams. You must find the woman and protect her from these images."  
  
Hitomi turned to the woman, "They harm her? But these are only dreams....."   
  
The brunette woman shook her head, "No....they have become real to the poor girl and if her  
dream world is not set back into its regular balance it will in the end destroy her."  
  
"Be warned, Hitomi" the man voice carried, "The dreams will be just as dangerous to you as  
they are to her. Trek carefully."  
  
Hitomi looked down at her bare feet thinking of what she was to face, "What do I do when I  
find her?"  
  
"Use the power of our people and bring the realm...her realm to its regular balance once that is  
done her sleep will be blessed with peaceful dreams....." her grandfather replied.   
  
Images from Celena prior dreams filled the girl's head. They had frightened her, but she  
refused to let fear keep her from helping the ones she loved. Fear had kept her from stopping  
the twin black angels before......and she would no allow it to happen again.   
  
She turned up her face at her relatives and with a voice filled with strength and courage she  
said, "Let us begin....."  
  
~Physical Realm~  
The faces of the girl's friends filled with wonder as the stars' light flashed throughout the room  
blinding the preoccupations for several moments. Van's ruby eyes widen as the winds grew  
faster and Hitomi's brow deepened. Van knew she was doing something that was taking all  
that she had......  
  
~Vision~  
The two lovers clasps their hands together as they faced one another. They nodded to one  
another and closed their eyes to concentrate. The swirl of power came around them in a bright  
red pillar of familiar light. Stars twinkled around them falling like a slow rainfall and their hair  
lifted with the breeze. Hitomi stood with her back to them waiting for something to happen....  
for a portal to appear.....or a light to blind her.....she waited.....waited for whatever was to  
occur......  
  
Lightning of red electricity thundered in the heavens and the sky split. Nothing could really  
explain what was seen by the young angel's emeralds. A line of white light was drawn down  
across the air and opened revealing a blackness. Their was nothing there except a black void.  
Red electricity played around the opening of the hole as if daring her to enter. Hitomi glanced  
back at her grandparents hesitating to go in. Her grandparents brows had begun to spark  
sweat and their teeth were clenched shut.  
  
Her grandmother noticed her hesitation and quickly shouted, "GO! WE DON'T KNOW  
HOW LONG WE CAN HOLD IT!"  
  
The angel nodded forcing herself to turn towards the hole in the sky and plunge into it.   
  
~Celena's Dream world~  
Hitomi stood within the center of a burning village. The screams of the villagers filled the air  
and fire scorched the red sky. Frighten people were running in all directions as soldiers and  
guymelefs chased them. Her sparkling wings were quickly retracted so not to draw attention to  
herself for she would have stood as an eyesore amongst the crowd. Hitomi bit her lip  
wondering how she would be able to find Celena in all this mess.   
  
A hard hand took hold of Hitomi's wrist swirling her around to face her holder. Dark eyes of a  
Zaibach soldier stared hard as her as a dark voice growled at the girl, "Well...looks like I  
found me a pretty maiden to bring back to my bed chamber."  
  
Hitomi pulled her wrist away in disgust and quickly shouted, "You picked the wrong maiden to  
grab!"  
  
The soldier merely laughed, "Ah....a spirited maiden.....those are usually the best ones...."  
  
Hitomi wanted to gag and quickly went into a fighting stance. The soldier tried to grab the girl's  
arm, but she easily dodged and brought a hard punch to his jaw. The man stumbled back  
wincing from the powerful blow.   
  
"You'll regret that, girl!" he roared as he pulled his sword from his scarab. Hitomi stared warily  
at the blade knowing it wasn't going to be easy to get by this man. A smug smile came to the  
dark man's lips as he saw the girl's face. With a powerful motion he thrust the sword at the  
seeress. The young girl flew to the side easily dodging the blow and brought a swift kick to the  
man's stomach. The air disappeared from the man's lungs and he dropped his sword as he  
hunched over while clenching his stomach. Hitomi clasped her hands together in one large fist  
and put all her strength in a blow that struck the soldier's neck. The form fell lifeless to the dirt  
and dust floated into the air.   
  
Hitomi smiled over the body, "I guess it wasn't as hard as I thought."  
  
Turning away from the unconscious form she turned to the blazing buildings. She had to find  
Celena before her grandparents lost their control over the power.   
  
Rushing between buildings Hitomi searched for the golden haired lady. Smoke tried to slow  
the racing seeress, but she continued down the battlefield. She rushed into burning buildings  
yelling Celena's name over and over, but no one replied to her calls. Time was growing short  
and Hitomi, along with Celena's soul, was falling into jeopardy.   
  
Hitomi searched desperately over the burning field as two forms came into her line of vision.  
The girl wasted no time as she raced over to the dragon slayer and young lady. Celena was  
backing away in fear as Dilandau held his sword above his head ready to strike down the  
woman at any moment.  
  
"Time to do away with my other half....." he hissed viciously, "I've had my fun....." Celena  
brought her arms to her face in hope of somehow shielding herself from the blow. The blade  
came down, but fell short when Dilandau was shoved aside by an unknown attacker. The  
dragon slayer caught himself before he fell to the earth. His lavender eyes filled with rage at the  
girl standing before him.  
  
Hitomi quickly placed herself in between Celena and the evil man as he stormed towards  
them. A red glow formed over the seeress causing the dragon slayer to stop surprised.   
  
Hitomi frowned at him and shouted, "I won't let you terrorize her anymore!" The light brighten  
over Hitomi forming a red silhouette of the girl before bursting with energy and tossing the man  
yards away. Dilandau quickly rose into a sitting position in time to see the red light consume  
the world of dreams.  
  
~Elsewhere in the Dark Skies of Gaea~  
"BLAST!!!!" shouted the dragon slayer as his fist met the metal table. Kusari barely showed   
any attention to the man's outburst as he sat in the twisted throne. The purple eyes of the  
enraged man turned to the commander, "That stupid seeress got in the way again!"   
  
The leader remained silent and inattentive as the slayer's rage grew at the ignorance of the  
man. "That woman's life has been in my palms for the last two years until that stupid WITCH  
came into play!"  
  
Kusari rose from his throne and slowly walked down from the platform. Dilandau watched  
him and slowly his anger subsided. Kusari walked over to the metal table and looked at a map  
of Gaea. All over the map stood several figurines. Each was of a different person playing  
within his plans. His pale fingers came to rest on the Seeress of the Mystic Moon......The  
Angel of Gaea......The Heir of the Draconian Throne......the only person who could possible  
change his plans...... Taking the figure into his palm he hissed, "Do not worry, dear Dilandau,  
soon her fate will be in our hands and then we will show her true suffering." With that the dark  
angel crushed the pawn within his fist until he broke it into several pieces. Opening his palm to  
reveal the now destroyed piece he whispered, "Soon........."  
  
~Celena's Dream world~  
Hitomi stood beneath a tree of apple blossoms. Grass of deep green flowed in the breeze as a  
sweet melody played upon the air. The girl turned her eyes to the branches seeing the lady of  
golden hair seated on one of the largest branches as she played a ocarina of blue and white  
colors. The woman was wearing a long lavender dress that flowed in the breeze. The light  
from the sun peeked through the branches falling upon the two lone figures beneath it like tiny  
glowing sunspots. Hitomi placed her hand on the trunk of the tree and smile at the peaceful  
lady as her music came to a stop.  
  
Celena opened her violet eyes and looked down at her savior, "Thank you, Hitomi. You have  
blessed me with peaceful sleep." A smile formed on the woman's red lips as she spoke, "I  
have nothing to repay you......I am in your debt....."  
  
Hitomi gave the woman a warm smile, "There is one thing you can do for me....."  
  
Celena smile widen, "Name it....."  
  
Hitomi looked across a field of windflowers and spotted the sun dipping into the horizon, "Play  
me a melody upon your ocarina...."  
  
Celena eyes closed as she brought the instrument to her lips, "I would gladly play for you,  
Hitomi." Celena's fingers began to gracefully fall over the holes of her ocarina and a familiar  
melody came to the air.   
  
Hitomi closed her eyes as she recognized the tune as the one her fiancé had sung last night.  
The words played in Hitomi mind and she found herself humming along with the tune. The  
breeze lifted several apple blossoms from the tree and they floated tenderly into the air.  
Neither women noticed a white light overtake them.  
  
~Vision~  
Hitomi was once again aware of the hurricane winds. The power was slowly pulling away  
from its holders and growing out of control. The seeress opened her eyes to see her  
grandparents barely holding on to the power. Their hands were losing the hold and soon the  
power would escape from their grasp.   
  
Hitomi had to act fast or the worst would come to be. Releasing her mind she clawed at the  
untamable power. It twisted and withered in between her fingers giving her no control over it.  
Desperately she flew over to her grandparents wincing from the blows of the roaring winds.  
As she reached the pair of angels' sides she took hold of the power also.  
  
Together the trio of angels used what was left of the strength and threw themselves against the  
power of their people. The power refused to go back into its chamber and fought for freedom.  
It beat against their chest and tore at their flesh. Her grandparents endured the pain and held  
firm, but Hitomi was still weak and fell to her knees in pain.  
  
~Celena's Room~  
Startled gasps filled the air as Hitomi fell to her knees sharply. Her breathing became fast and  
ragged. Her knuckles grew white as her pale hand clung to the stone of power. Beads of  
sweat slid down her face as she shook from pressure. Blood began to spill from several  
wounds that suddenly began to appear all over the seeress's body. Van watched with concern  
eyes as she shook violently. She couldn't live through such stress upon her body, but she had  
to.......she just had to......  
  
~Vision~  
Hitomi's grandparents knew Hitomi was dying and if they didn't hurry and seal the power back  
in its container then a new soul would soon be walking among the dead with them. Iris's forest  
green eyes glanced at the girl seeing her struggling against the blows of the struggling power.  
Each blow caused Hitomi to grow closer to the ground. Blood started to seep from the girl's  
skin from many wounds caused by the blows. She couldn't withstand many more hits.   
  
Iris and Jasper let lose the power flowing in their souls and forced the rest of the power into  
the seal. They kept the power at bay as they waited for Hitomi to seal the door close. Only the  
person who released the power could seal the power.   
  
Hitomi struggled to her feet, but quickly fell to her knees. She didn't have enough energy to  
even rise. How could she possibly have enough to close the seal? Hitomi lifted her weak hand  
onto the handle of the ancient door of the seal and pushed it towards its frame. The light  
intensified not willing them to lock it up once again. The door began to slowly be pushed open  
and Hitomi was forced to crawl closer to the door and shove her shoulder against its rough  
surface.  
  
Soon it became a struggle between Hitomi and the Atlantian power, neither willing to give in.  
Back and force the door went. Each moment it seemed one side would give in and then  
suddenly the table's would turn. Blood spilled from several of Hitomi's wounds as she thrust  
her shoulder harder against the ancient door. The power roared in anger and howled in pain. It  
refused to be locked in. The door swung completely open sending Hitomi flying. Hitomi barely  
had the strength to stop herself with her battered wings.   
  
Her grandparents were tossed aside and they struggled against the hurricane. The power  
surged out of its opening and Hitomi felt a great fear rip at her soul. They had lost.... The red  
light charged at her as she stared shock. Red chains wound around the girl's body and began to  
suck what was left of her life force out of the frail girl. Hitomi closed her eyes as new pain  
raked her body. It would only be a matter of time before it took the girl's life.  
  
"NO!" she cried not willing to give up now, "I will not let you take my LIFE!"  
  
A white light formed over Hitomi blinding her two grandparents. All of Hitomi's energy surged  
forward and pushed against the power of the Atlantians. The red light fell back and released  
the girl, but the white light show no mercy. It struck the red light forcing it back into the seal.  
Soon the seal closed behind it in hope never to be opened again.  
~End of Vision~  
  
It had been only for a heartbeat, but within that moment the angel known as Hitomi had  
glowed white lighting the room with her brightness. As soon as the light stopped shining the girl  
crumbled to the ground and the red stars disappeared into thin air.   
  
No one moved for several seconds, but to Van it was like eternity. His mind was desperate to  
know if his love was okay. The young king rushed to the seeress's side as did Millerina. Van  
held the pale girl dripping in blood in a sitting position to be better examined. He didn't want to  
ask the question, but he had to know.....  
  
"Is she....." he couldn't finish the phrase, but the doctor didn't need to hear it. She knew what  
he wanted to know. Carefully Millerina checked Hitomi's pulse and eyes.   
  
As Millerina turned to the raven haired man he couldn't help, but notice how grim her features  
were.   
  
"She's alive....." Millerina whispered and Van let out a breath of air, but was stopped when he  
noticed Millerina's eyes, "She's barely alive, Van......she's .......she's in a coma......"  
  
"A coma...." Van whispered. He knew what that meant. She was unconscious and might be  
out for who knew how long. The king held the woman close to his chest hurt by the words.  
What if she never woke up? There had been several cases like that. What if she became one  
of those people? He wouldn't believe it! His world was falling apart beneath his very feet.....  
  
"VAN!" the cry startled the boy back to reality. Millerina's blue eyes stared back into his ruby  
red, "Van....she'll be alright.....Hitomi is strong....."  
  
Van felt the large burden fall away and deep peace fell over his soul like a warm blanket. How  
could he doubt her? As he stared down at the angel's bloody face he made a vow never to  
doubt her again.   
  
"Celena?" a deep voice asked. All eyes turned to the knight as he began to revive his sister,  
"Celena?"  
  
The blonde maiden slowly opened her eyes to see several figures standing in her room. Who  
else wouldn't be startled to see so many people standing around your bed? Celena pulled the  
cover around her body modestly as she asked, "Why..... why is everyone in my room?"  
  
Allen gave a sigh of relief which his sister quickly noted, "What happened?"  
  
Millerina was a little shock, "Hitomi used her powers to help you.....you with something.....  
you don't remember, Celena?"  
  
Celena eyes came to rest on the battered body of the seeress causing the lady to gasp, "Oh  
My Gosh!!!!!"  
  
Celena would have rushed to the woman, but she didn't want to show off her improper clothes  
so she remained on the bed as she spoke, "Hitomi did do it......I thought it was just a  
dream....."  
  
"A dream???" Allen asked, "What kind of a dream?"  
  
"Dilandau....." she said fearfully, "He tried to kill me in my dream, but Hitomi came  
to my aid and stopped him......After that we talked for a few minutes before she glowed to a  
brilliant white and left......but that was only a dream......"  
  
Allen looked over at the torn body of the girl from the Mystic Moon, "It was no dream...."  
  
~Vision~  
Hitomi stood within a large temple of gray stone. Large stone columns and statues decorated  
the center of the large room the girl stood in. In the very center stood a statue of a large angel.  
It's wings stretched to its full length and her eyes were closed as her hands were cupped  
holding a small item. Slowly the seeress walked to the significant piece all the while noticing the  
smaller statue of angels.   
  
One was of a man who held a rather large blade with small bells falling from the hilt. A small  
gold plate revealed the identity of man which emerald eyes read curiously.  
  
"Nembus...the Warrior of the Clouds....died serving his people in the Final Battle before the  
race disappeared." It continued on praising the unknown warrior causing Hitomi to turn away  
and seek another plate to read.   
  
A woman held a form of bow as her hair floated in an invisible wind. Her plate read, "Sian.....  
the Warrior of the Forest.....died protecting the Queen in the Final Battle....." It also continued  
by praising the woman and Hitomi once again turned away. In all there were seven statues  
placed in a circle around the largest sculpture which seemed to hold great importance.   
  
Hitomi's bare feet made their way up the steps to the platform that held the great statue. Once  
there she looked down at the statue's plate. In bold letters were the words,   
  
"Queen Iris....the reigning Queen during the time of the Final Battle.....died by sacrificing her  
life to create a world of peace and rebirth. A place where the children of angels live that is  
called the 'Creation'."  
  
Hitomi took a few steps back to look up at the statue's face. The woman was suppose to be  
Queen Iris, the royal angel who had died when creating the Mystic Moon.   
  
Hitomi just stared at the stone figure in awe as a faint voice echoed throughout the vast room,  
"Hitomi....."  
  
The girl scanned the large room, but saw it to be completely empty. The girl waited knowing  
soon someone from her past would be standing before her.....or at least that's what always  
happened.   
  
A glow behind the seeress caught the girl's attention causing her to turn around. The stone  
angel was glowing a bright white light as stars fell from her form. The twinkling stars flowed  
down over the statue and washed by Hitomi's ankles. A slight breeze rifled the seeress robe,  
but her emerald jewels remained locked on the stone woman. Slowly the woman's gray skin  
deepen into a rosy peach and her hair turned a beautiful brown as the figure began to stir.  
Hitomi mouth hung open as the woman floated down from the stand she had been perched on  
to land right in front of the seeress.   
  
Hitomi could only whisper, "Queen Iris......"  
  
~Council Chamber~  
The group sat around the large round table discussing the matters at hand. Van stood from his  
chair overseeing the meeting as Merle and Allen sat to his sides. Millerina sat next to Dryden  
while Chid and Celena sat on the opposite side. A handful of Van's most trusted advisors and  
the three old historians filled the rest of the seats. Everyone was talking at once in a blur of  
words trying desperately to figure out what to do. Van had summarized what Kusari and  
Kaosu had told Hitomi and him during the battle and everyone had jumped into discussion.  
Now the discussion was going no where and Van was growing agitated.  
  
"SILENCE!" King Van shouted over the voices in the chamber. All conversations ceased and  
eyes came fixed on the man of jet black hair.   
  
"Alright" Van spoke with deep authority, "Let discuss the matters at hand. The castle is in need  
of repairs and the soldiers need to be on high-alert." The king turned to his advisors and gave a  
small nod towards their direction, "You will be in charge of those matters. Repair the castle at  
once and see to the people. Make sure no one was harmed during the battle and compensate  
for any damages to the village." All of the advisors gave several nods at the command.   
  
Van then turned to the others, "Once Hitomi is healed we will go after Dilandau and Kusari...."  
  
"Speaking of Dilandau...." Millerina interrupted, "How can he be alive? Dilandau isn't really a  
human being.....he's just a recreation of Celena's evil half....."  
  
Dryden and Allen gave slight nods while the others could only gaze at Lord Van for answers.  
Van hung his head, "I have no idea.....All I know is that he must be stopped.....he's just as  
dangerous as before and must be killed if necessary....."  
  
Although no one within that chamber wanted to take a man's life they all had to nod. Scenes of  
Dilandau's past war path still lingered in each of their minds. None wanted the same thing to  
occur again. Celena was probably the person who wanted the man dead more than anyone  
else. He had tortured her life for far too long......  
  
As Van continued in the discussion, but he couldn't help to think of the girl laying in her bed  
upstairs.   
  
~Vision~  
Hitomi found herself staring into similar green eyes as she looked at the Queen of the  
Draconians.  
  
"Hitomi...." the woman's voice was rich with love and authority, "You have been destined to  
take on a great task.....one in which you will have to suffer greatly to complete..... I am to be  
your guide as you travel along that path, oh, 'Angel'."  
  
The woman got down on one knee and bowed her head to the seeress causing Hitomi to step  
back.  
  
"Please....Queen Iris stand" Hitomi pleaded as the woman turned her face up to the angel, "I  
should be bowing to you, not you to me.....You did a great thing so many years ago.....I am  
just one of your many descendants who has failed to protect an entire race....."  
  
The woman chuckled as she rose to her feet, "No, Hitomi, I am to bow to you.....In time you  
will know why....."  
  
Hitomi stared at the woman confused as ever. What did she mean exactly?  
  
"Now come, young 'Angel'" the woman said as she turned to one of several halls, "Let me  
explain the history of Gaea so you will be better prepared for this journey....."  
  
Hitomi watched the woman float towards one of four great halls before following the woman.  
Perhaps she would learn everything she needed know here.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Alright here's another chapter with I guess you can call a cliffhanger. It's not one of my best  
cliffhangers, but you really couldn't leave this chapter hanging~  
~Okay for all those people who want to understand the Dilandau/Celena thing the great secret  
will finally be revealed in the next chapter~  
~I haven't written the chapter yet so it might take 2 or 3 days before it will be posted. I have a  
lot of time to dedicate to my story, but my schoolwork comes first. I will promise that the  
chapter will be posted at least by Saturday morning! It will possible be early than that though.~  
~Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep those R&R's coming! If I don't know you like it I  
might just cut off the story here (I probably won't though)~ 


	14. Connected By A Thread Of Fate

~Remember I don't Escaflowne or its characters!~  
~This character will explain about the connections between Gaea & the Mystic Moon.~  
~For all you people who wanted to know what was up with Dilandau & Celena READ THIS  
CHAPTER!~  
~This might be a little confusing so read carefully~  
~Enjoy!!!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel Wings  
  
Chapter 14 ~ Connected By a Thread of Fate  
  
~Vision~  
Hitomi slowly followed the woman down the stone corridor. Their brilliant white wings glowed  
softly pentrating the shadows looming throughout the hall. The seeress eyes scanned over the  
drawings engraved into the stone walls. They appeared to be a way of explaining a story.  
Hitomi's pale fingers brushed over the stone as they passed by several pictures. Something  
about the stone felt familiar to her...... like an old dream buried beneath the depths of her mind.  
  
Hitomi stopped when she noticed the queen standing at the end of the hall staring at one of the  
walls. They had stopped at a dead end of gray stone which confused the young angel. The  
seeress watched patiently as Queen Iris brushed away a few cobwebs away from the drawing  
on the wall. Hitomi's emerald eyes stared in wonder at the large drawing.   
  
  
The wall was atleast fifty feet high and the entire drawing filled almost the entire height. The  
coloration was brilliant and the drawing sharp and detailed. It was the beautiful piece of  
artwork that Hitomi had ever seen. The art was of a drawing of a blue aura surrounded by  
angels. A red sky stood behind the globe merging with the blue color. White glowing hands  
held the blue globe as if holding it in the sky.   
  
  
Hitomi brushed her fingers over the drawing and felt a power flow beneath her fingers.  
Someone had used their powers to draw these artworks.   
  
Queen Iris voiced echoed down the corridor as she slowly began to explain the history of  
Gaea, "Many years ago before anything was created there was a God. This God was the only  
existing being and extremely powerful. He had many names, but our people know him as  
Joutei. He was the supreme being,.....our lord,.....our god,......our creator.He was lonely and  
wanted to have companions so he created the world known as Gaea."  
  
They began to walk down the hall as the story continued allowing the drawings on the walls to  
illustrate.   
  
  
The next drawing was of a glowing form of a man floating over the surface of the world. White   
lines whirled around the being to show power emitting from him....  
  
  
"With his tears he created the waters and with his wisdom he created the earth. He dipped his  
hands into the mud and created valleys and mountains. With his breathe he created the winds  
and clouds."  
  
  
An image of creatures running through the wilderness and beings walking through the world  
stood as the next drawing. Shapes of dragons, deers, and other familiar creators decorated the  
fields.  
  
  
"After he made a place for his creations to dwell he created the animals. They were a  
combination of animals on your world, and of creators in your stories. The animals did not have  
thought and emotions though and Joutei was still lonely so he created spirits and covered them  
with flesh and bones. The beings were of all forms......draconian....human.....part animal in fact  
and he was content."  
  
  
Beings of all shapes and sizes stood in a crowd. Some were raising their arms in praise while  
others turned their backs.   
  
  
"The beings praised the God of Creation and built shrines in his honor, but as time progress the  
people forgot their God. Some were still loyal to him, but others turned away and said there  
was no 'god'. Only Draconians stayed true their lord and so Joutei smiled upon our race and  
blessed us with special powers. We were able to do great things with our powers, but soon it  
began to blind us....one by one......   
  
  
A pair of hands held a familiar pendant that glowed brightly....  
  
  
"We became power hungry and roamed the lands as if the world was ours. Soon we became  
so full of ourselves that we declared ourselves gods and goddesses. We even went so far as to  
keep the power of our first king in a petrified drop of blood."  
  
"That was the day the Creator frowned down upon our raced and cursed us. He sent fear into  
the souls of our fellow beings and soon they came to slaughtered us. We were in fear of our  
lives and were desperate to escape. Using what was left of my forces I call upon my greatest  
warriors in hope of our survival"  
  
  
Queen Iris stood at the head of a crowd of warriors as they fought against violent beings.   
  
  
"We fought for days until we dropped from exhaustion.....My finest warriors had fallen at the  
blade of their enemies.....I was taken captive and tortured nearly to my death.  
  
  
An image of the queen beaten with her wings sliced off as she stood in the field now known as the Mystic Valley.....  
  
  
"I was stripped of my glorious wings and whipped. Luckily I was able to escape and I created  
the world known as the Mystic Moon......"  
  
Hitomi turned to the woman and stared into her eyes, "But I'm still confused..... you said you  
would tell me how our worlds are connected.... All you have told me is the history of creation....  
How do they fit together?"  
  
Queen Iris smiled at the woman, "Yes, let me tell you what is needed....."  
  
The two angels left the great hall and returned to the center room. It gave Hitomi time to better  
study the room. It was glorious and vast. Gray marble floors with rough gray walls. A glass  
sunroof of flawless glass allowed sunlight to pour down like rain and create a spotlight on the  
center stand where Queen Iris had once stood frozen. Curtains of red silk fell down from the  
ceiling with gold ropes sashes tying them to the pillars. The curtains and ropes were faded with  
age, but they were still beautiful and lite up the desolent room.   
  
Queen Iris went sit on the steps that led to her platform and Hitomi sat beside her. The older  
woman took the younger's hand and said, "When our people separated and went to the Mystic  
Moon they left all knowledge of the world, Gaea, behind with the remaining Draconains. In  
doing so our culture divided and progressed in different directions. Speech became one of the  
many things that progressed differently. Both of the languages on the two worlds have a similar  
origin, but have gone into different symbolisim......"  
  
Hitomi stared into the woman's eyes desperate to understand, "What do you mean when you  
say.....'different symbolisim'?"  
"If you looked back to ancient writings on both our worlds" she said knowingly,  
"then you would see our languages were identical,..... but if you watched the writings progress  
over time you would see the languages would defringiate and become quite different...."  
  
Hitomi eyes grew wide as the information soaked in, "Atlantian writing was the first known  
language between our people!"  
  
"Yes....." replied the beautiful angel, "It was...."  
  
Hitomi frowned though, "But then how do I not know how to read Fanelian when I can read  
Atlantian? Didn't Fanelian writing originate from Atlantian?...."  
  
The woman smiled and shook her head, "No.....Remember how your planet had several  
languages and cultures?"  
  
The 'Angel' nodded, but was still lost. What had that to do with anything?  
  
"Well" the woman continued, "You see Atlantian was our first language for 'our' people, but it  
wasn't the first language with any other culture, for example Fanelia had its own first language."  
  
Hitomi bowed her head as her head worked, "So that's why I can't understand Fanelian while I  
can understand Atlantian."   
  
Hitomi's head snapped back up and she asked, "Why then did my world have so many cultures  
and languages?......tell me that."  
  
The queen looked up at the skylight and the warm sunlight washed over her face giving it a soft  
glow, "My daughter, Princess Rachelle, thought it was best. She created separate cultures and  
languages to make the world seem more natural. In creating the cultures she made them  
primitive causing them to have room for growth. Knowledge of our cultures were used as a  
basis, but the cultures are rather different.....that is why there are similarities in our cultures.  
You've noticed that ever since you arrived back on the Mystic Moon two years ago haven't  
you?"  
  
Hitomi slowly nodded. It had been something that Hitomi had always tried to piece together.  
All the time she spent on the Mystic Moon the mystery had been like a thorn in her side. She  
had always wanted to understand and now the knowledge was like a comfortable peace on her  
soul.   
  
Again Hitomi's mind whirled with thoughts and she asked, "What about the animals on our  
world?....Why didn't we have creators like the ones you had?"  
  
"You did" the woman replied warmly, "But only some of the animals....like deer, dogs, horses,  
and cattle."  
  
"Why?" Hitomi asked.  
  
The lady brought her eyes back to the room and glanced over the statues, "Magic powers used  
by some of creatures might have reacted bad to our world and cause us to regain our  
memories....It deals a lot with the affects of magic crossing paths....sometimes if two blasts of  
power collide a desature can occur. It was just best to keep them apart from us...."  
  
"How come though" Hitomi asked, "we have stories about these creators?"  
  
"Draconians traveled to and from the Mystic Moon all the time" replied the Queen, "They were  
either from Gaea or royal heirs. They wanted to share knowledge of the mysteries of Gaea.  
Unfortunately no one believed them and they soon became fictional stories or tall tales."  
  
Hitomi's eyes now turned to the skylight letting the sun pour its light over her, "That explains a  
lot, but......I still have a question......I saw Dilandau in Celena's dream. Somehow he's playing a  
role in this new battle. It was just a dream, but I feel as if there is something more going on....  
What is it?"  
  
The woman bowed her head and she smiled with closed eyes, "Your doing a good job of  
listening to your powers, Hitomi. Soon you won't even need the pendant or your Tarot Cards to  
help you....."  
  
"I got rid of the Tarot Cards" Hitomi stated silently, "Their power scared me....."  
  
The woman turned to Hitomi with a small smile, "All you feared was your power, Hitomi."  
  
Hitomi's eyes grew wide, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Exactly what I said...." replied the peaceful woman, "All you feared was your own power,  
Hitomi.....there was never any powers in the cards. They were only a tool that focused your  
power. It was you who predicted what would happen"  
  
Hitomi looked down at feet thinking about how she had always used the cards. In a way she  
understood what the queen meant, but......   
  
The seeress with angel wings brought her emerald eyes to the queen's, "Are you saying I hold  
special powers?"  
  
The woman stood up as she spoke, "You do have some powers, but not as powerful as the  
pendant's....All of the royal family had to keep their powers to protect our people that's why  
you have powers running through your veins."  
  
Hitomi's eyes glittered as a few tears spilled, "Well.....I don't think I deserve whatever powers I  
got....because I couldn't even protect them....."  
  
A warm hand fell on the girl's cheek causing the girl to stare in her relative's eyes, "Hitomi,  
believe me when I say you have done nothing wrong. You did what you could....even though it  
was not enough....No one is blaming you except yourself.....Release your guilt and then you will  
be able to fulfill your duty as Queen of the Draconians."  
  
"Queen...." Hitomi whispered. The word seems so alien to the girl. It was so foreign to her ears.  
Did she really have the wisdom to command a kingdom? Although there were no more of her  
people alive she couldn't forget about her vow to Van last night. In a matter of time she would  
rein over Fanelia as their queen.   
  
"Now to get back to your first question..." replied the older angel catching the seeress's  
attention.   
  
"What question was that?" the girl asked.   
  
The queen brushed away a few stray hairs from her eyes, "What was happening with Celena  
and Dilandau....Dilandau is alive and well."  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Hitomi. The short haired girl jumped to her feet as her heart jumped into  
her throat, "But it was just a dream!"  
  
The woman shook her head silently causing her hair to shake in a beautiful wave of brunette  
locks, "No, it wasn't. Dilandau has been alive since before you left Gaea. He has been torturing  
the poor woman known as Celena for the last two years."  
  
"What are you saying?" Hitomi shuddered, "What do you mean?"  
  
The woman quietly replied, "Dilandau joined with Issac's two sons and with the help of their  
limited powers he was able to walk through Celena's dreams. He even could torture her when  
she was awake with hallucinations. Dilandau would have killed Celena in her last dream, but  
you intervened before he could destroy her. You did a great deed for the woman."  
  
Hitomi completely ignored the praise from the woman and said, "But that's impossible. Dilandau  
was Celena and he died in the Great War. How could he be walking around when Celena is still  
here?"  
  
Iris smiled at the girl's confusion, "Calm yourself, 'Angel'. Don't let your emotions run free....  
sometimes they cause ones death if acted upon rashily."  
  
Hitomi eyes pleaded, "Please tell me what you know of it?"  
  
Iris let out a heavy sigh and slowly began the story, "Celena was stolen as a child and taken into  
Zaibach. Scientists experimented on her and soon Dilandau was created. He stormed across  
the land bringing fire and torture, but sometime during the Great War he began to remember  
past memories of himself and started have problems taking commands. Issac, fearing he would  
lose such a good dragon slayer, ordered the scientists to give him another treatment. The  
scientist did so, but they also created a clone."  
  
"Why would they need a clone?" Hitomi wondered aloud.  
  
"Well" said the queen, "When they created the clone that made him his own person and  
removed any genes that were Celena's."  
  
"But most of the genes were Celena's. How could they replace them?" the seeress asked.  
  
"It wasn't difficult for the scientist" answered the queen, "With the help of science and a bit of  
magic from Issac they were able to create a complete person. They created Dilandau....."  
  
"What about Celena?" Hitomi asked worried for her friend, "Will....will Dilandau ever take  
control of her again?"  
  
The queen bowed her head and closed her eyes, "Only time can tell, but for now Dilandau no  
longer roams her soul. Perhaps he is sealed forever, but never doubt that his evil half lingers in  
her body."  
  
Hitomi nodded and turned to the queen, "Well what do I do now?"  
  
"You can do nothing at the moment except go to the Mystic Valley....." replied the woman as  
she slowly made her way to her stand.   
  
"Why do we need to go there?" Hitomi stated, "What could possible be there that would help  
us?"  
  
The angel woman placed a hand on the stone stand, "Do you remember how I used Atlantian's  
power to create the Mystic Moon?....."  
  
Hitomi barely whispered, "Yes...."  
  
"That was where our homeland once dwelled and this temple stands at now" the woman turned  
her head to see the girl's eyes, "If you go there your powers will heigthen in strength. You will  
need as much power as possible to take on the great task laid before you."  
  
The woman beat her wings and flew up a few feet so she again stood on her stand.  
  
"But, wait!" Hitomi cried, catching Iris's attention, "What is the great task you speak of?"  
  
"I'm sorry, young 'Angel', but my tongue cannot speak of it" she closed her forest eyes, "Fate  
might be changed if I told you of it. Your grandmother has already warned you of that."  
  
Hitomi bit her lip not ready to leave. She had a great source for information here. Their had to  
be something she needed to ask.  
  
"May I be premitted to ask just a couple more questions?" Hitomi voice begged.   
  
The green eyes of the queen stared hard at the girl wondering if she should permit it. Time was  
growing short and there was no time for questions, but as the queen noticed the distress  
stricken on the girl she felt a swell of pity fill her heart. She had been through so much.....she   
deserved to have a few questions answered.  
  
With a warm smile she replied, "As you wish."  
  
Hitomi smiled brightly and glanced around the room at the statue of seven warriors. Turning to  
the queen she asked simplely, "Who are these statues of? Why are they important?"  
  
The queen's eyes fell over the statues of warriors who had stayed loyal to the heir. She knew  
every face well and remembered their deaths vividly.  
  
"They were the seven greatest warriors" she answered sadly, "They died protecting the people  
and the royal heir of their time. Most were part of my private army, but a few died in later years  
while serving the royal heir of their time. They are known as the seven....."   
  
Hitomi looked over at the woman seeing her come to a halt at the words. Iris closed her mouth.  
She couldn't speak of that, not yet atleast. Her eyes saw that Hitomi had seen her stop. The  
damage was done. She had to finish it.   
  
"They are known as the seven warriors of Gaea" she averted her gaze towards one of the stone  
figures not willing to look in the girl's eyes.  
  
Hitomi frowned a little wondering what was wrong with the woman, but her thoughts were  
disrupted when she noticed the woman turning to a soft shade of gray. She was transforming  
back into a statue....  
  
"Wait!" Hitomi pleaded, "Tell me how do I get to the Mystic Valley?"  
  
The queen slowly got in the position she had been in when she had first been a cold piece of  
stone, "Van knows the way, but it will be hidden. You must find the 'Book of Angels' and  
follow its passage. It will lead you there."  
  
The queen's feet became stiff and gray and her dress no longer fluttered, but held still. Her  
hands began to deepen into a shade of the stiff color and no longer moved.  
  
"Why is it hidden?" Hitomi voice urged as the woman began to become completely made of  
stone.  
  
The woman quickly answered just a moment before her transformation was complete, "If a time  
would come when the Mystic Moon would be destroyed the Mystic Valley would be hidden  
away and only can be found by the 'Book of Angels'. It was so no one of evil would go in  
search of the pendant or the temple. Now, Hitomi, go to the Mystic Valley and stop the angel  
of darkness from taken over Gaea......You are our final hope....." And with that the woman  
ceased to speak and stood as the gray stone she had once been before.   
  
Hitomi was once again alone as she stood in the center of the room. Placing a warm hand on  
the surface of the cool stone she whispered, "I promise to do what I can for Gaea in memory  
of my people..."  
  
A tear slid down Hitomi's pale cheek as she turned to leave, but a soft red glow caught her  
attention. She looked back and saw within Queen Iris's cupped hands was a ball of glowing  
red light. Carefully Hitomi climbed the statue so she could see into the woman's stone palms  
better. As her face grew close to item the light played over her face giving it a soft red glow.  
The light slowly dimmed and revealed a pendant of red stone with a gold chain. It was identical  
to Hitomi's pendant.   
  
"How....?" the girl wondered.  
  
Without even thinking the girl reached her fingers out to the stone to take it from its holder, but  
before she had a chance to take the powerful stone a red light flashed throughout the room.....  
~End of Vision~  
  
  
Hitomi sat up in her bed and looked around the room. She was alone. She looked down at her   
body and saw pale skin. No wounds....no blood.....not even a bruise.... She had somehow   
been healed during the night. It astonished her to see herself without a marking on her body, but  
her mind her mind was rushing her to get to the others. Without a moment's hesitation she  
jumped from her bed and rushed over to her closet. She was still in her night attire and needed  
some new clothes to wear. Her fingers ran over the rakes of dress and she almost took one,  
but she knew that it would be a fight. She didn't want a dress to slow her down. Pushing aside  
the hangers of dresses she proceeded to look through the shirts and pants.   
  
She dug out a pair of blue pants and white turtle neck shirt. The pair of pants looked a lot like  
jeans, but they weren't as rough and were quite soft. Personally Hitomi could have cared less at  
the moment. She needed to get moving. Hitomi grabbed her tennies and tied the laces in a rush.  
As she passed by the mirror she couldn't help, but think how weird it was to see clothes that  
resembled Mystic Moon outfits in a closet on Gaea. It just didn't seem normal to see that kind   
of clothing on that planet. Hitomi quickly forgot though for she knew there were more important  
things to think about.   
  
Hitomi tore open the door and rush into the hall, but she had only gone about five feet when she  
came to a halt. She felt something......no, she heard something. It was mixture of several  
different voices....of all ages and genders.....  
  
"Hitomi....." the voices called.  
  
"this way......"  
  
Hitomi turned and her emerald eyes stared at a door of mud oak. Something about the door  
seemed.....strange.......  
  
"Over here....." the voice whispered, "Come this way....."  
  
Some people might have run and others would have been suspicious, but the girl from the  
Mystic Moon was trusting the voice. Her sneakers slowly made their way over to the door and  
the girl quietly opened it to see what was inside.   
  
It was King's Van royal study. A room bathed with expensive furniture and items decorated  
the rather large room. It held a mud brown desk and a large bookshelf with hundreds of books.  
As Hitomi glanced around the room she noticed it appeared to be empty.   
  
The voice grew louder, "Hitomi......come over here....."  
  
The girl didn't have to be commanded to come because she was already moving towards the   
bookshelf of books. The voice continued to call Hitomi as the girl examined the large dark  
shelves.   
  
"I have to believe in my powers...." Hitomi whispered. Closing her eyes she let lose her senses   
letting them tell her what to do. Slowly her fingers ran over the spines of the books feeling for  
something special. Soon they came to rest on a particular set of books. Carefully Hitomi felt  
behind the group of book and felt a cold rod of metal brush against her fingers. She didn't think  
of what to do, but merely let her hand do whatever was needed to be done. Her fingers  
clamped over the cold metal switch and pulled. A faint mechanical sound was heard and the  
bookshelf slowly swung away from the wall. Hitomi leaped away and watched as the  
bookshelves moved away to reveal a small door.   
  
Hitomi quietly pushed opened the door and saw a set of stairs spiraling downwards past the  
doorway. Giving no thought of turning around the girl softly walked down the stairs to their  
destination. As she walked down the steps she wondered if it was a good idea to put so much  
faith in her abilites. Could she really do what she required to do? She stamped out the thought   
not willing to let doubt stand in her way. The path was rather dark and Hitomi soon began to  
stumble. Luckily a faint glow from Hitomi's pendant began to radiate allowing her to see good  
enough to watch her step as she made her way down the flight of stairs. As she went farther  
down the pendant glowed brighter. Whatever it was that was reacting to her penadant she was  
growing closer to it.   
  
Soon the seeress found herself in front of a door of red wood. With a small creak the door  
opened to reveal the room Hitomi had enter several days ago. It was the room in which the   
Historians had worked in, but at the moment the area was vacant of any life.  
  
"Over here, Hitomi....." the whispers called.  
  
Her emerald eyes scanned over the room of items and came to rest on a glowing white book.  
On its cover was a gold angel emblem. The light shone faintly over the room giving it a mystical  
glow......  
  
~Council Chamber~  
"Historians, do have any information that might help us in this situation" asked the King, "You  
must know something seeing that we are dealing with the Draconain culture."  
  
The writer of the three old men hung his head sadly, "I'm afraid we have nothing to offer,  
milord. All has been explained by the scrolls or by seeress."  
  
Van nodded solmely, "That's quite alright. Dryden do you have anything to add."  
  
"Nothing of any use..." the fellow king muttured.  
  
"What do mean?" Merle piped up as she stared over the table at the king.  
  
Dryden sighed heavily, "The scrolls' prophecy talks about something of extreme importance is  
going to happen next."  
  
"Like what?" Van asked the obvious question.   
  
Dryden shook his head sadly, "I have no idea. They only speak of the 'Angel of Gaea'  
performing a great deed. Its very unclear what though. The words are mostly figure of speech."  
  
"Perhaps..." the blonde queen interrupted, "Perhaps Hitomi will know something we she  
awakens."  
  
"Perhaps" muttured the king as he thought of the young maiden.  
  
The king brought his hand to his chin in thought, "Now what's our next move?"  
  
Allen stood from his chair and everyone turned to see what he had to say, "We'll go after that  
floating fortress. We can take the 'Crusade'."  
  
Van nodded, but frowned, "But where has it gone? Where would we head to?"  
  
The large double doors swung open in a loud creak and everyone's heads turned to see who  
had arrived. Standing in her peculiar clothes and holding a glowing white book with a gold  
emblem stood the Seeress of the Mystic Moon. She no longer held cuts or bruises and on her  
face stood a look of determination.  
  
She spoke in a courageous voice and said, "I know where to go......"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Alright people did you get confuse? I hope not. I tried my best to explain the languages and  
cultures. If I have some young readers you probably were the ones who got the most  
confused~  
~This chapter was probably one of the shortest ones. It's mostly information that I needed to  
explain so you could better understand the connections between the two worlds~  
~Okay I finally explained the Celena/Dilandau thing~  
~Hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R! 


	15. Ship In The Clouds

~Remember I don't Escaflowne or its characters~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel Wings  
  
Chapter 15 ~ Ship In the Clouds  
  
~Fanelia~  
A lone deer stood beneath the shades of the trees that formed the royal of Fanelia  
Forest. The animal was grazing upon the sweet grass of the forest floor. The sunlight seeped  
between the branches and leaves causing dozens of little spotlights to dance across the grass.  
A slight wind played through the grass causing a few blades to sing a whistling sound. The deer  
notices the sound, but is undisturbed. Those were sounds of nature which were very familiar to  
the deer's ears. It didn't startle her, but the breaking of a twig did. The peaceful creature  
brought her head up from the green blades and she gazed over in the direction of the sound.  
She began to hear rustling sounds in the brush and stood tense, ready to bolt in a instant.  
Voices began to be heard by the doe's sensitive hearing and her ears swiveled about trying to  
better hear the noise. The wind changed direction and the deer's nostrils flared. She smelt the  
fragrance of two-footers. Her eyes grew wide with fright as she noticed another smell. She  
smelt the scent of a large cat. Those beings were to be feared for they hunt her kind. Suddenly  
three figures emerged and before the doe even got a real glance at the creatures she bolted and  
raced deeper into the forest.  
  
Hitomi barely caught sight of the deer before it disappeared into the depths of the wilderness.  
She smiled warmly at where the creature had been. The creature made her think of home.....  
Gaea was so much like her home, yet it was so different. It just amazed her each time to think  
of the similarities of the two worlds.   
  
The young seeress glanced around at the trees as Merle and King Van appeared along side of  
her. Van smiled warmly as the girl glanced behind her at her two companions.  
  
"Which way is it again, Van?" Hitomi asked.   
  
"Straight through those trees there" he replied as he pointed a tan finger at a clutter of pines.  
Hitomi nodded when she caught sight of the direction and was about to walk towards it when  
a ball of bronze fur rush past her.   
  
Merle raced to the trees and stopped in a cat-like crouch in front of the towers, "Come on!  
You two are way too slow!"  
  
Hitomi gave a small laugh and raced towards the cat~girl, "You're talking about a star runner in  
track, Merle!"  
  
Van smiled at the two girls, but didn't join in the race. He was just happy watching them enjoy  
themselves. It was good to see Hitomi not worry about her duties. Ever since the meeting she  
had been on edge. She wanted to leave as soon as possible for the Mystic Valley and refused  
to think of nothing else. When Millerina questioned her about her health, Hitomi merely said  
that she had no idea how she had magically healed and left it at that. Everyone could tell that  
Hitomi was busy worrying about her mission. She had only told the group that they had to  
head to the valley and see what would happen. Everyone held such faith in the Hitomi that they  
began to make preparations......everyone that is except Hitomi.  
  
While everyone busied themselves with packing up the Crusade and Van working out details  
with his advisors, Hitomi went to the fields and sat with the Book of Angels. For hours she  
stayed sitting in the long grass reading passage after passage. Van would have gone to her, but  
he was too busy getting his advisors to take over while he was away. Only Merle ever got a  
chance to talk to the brunette girl and then it had only been to tell her everything was nearly  
ready. Now the three of them were walking through the forest to complete a final errand before  
the Crusade took off.   
  
Hitomi rounded past the trees with Merle on her heels. The seeress was glad to take her mind  
off of the problems at hand for that brief moment. It had become a real burden on her shoulders  
and to take it off her mind for a few seconds was a wonderful gift.   
  
She had been busy reading the Book of Angels for the last several hours. It mostly described  
creatures of Gaea and old and new prophecies. While she searched for the information that  
would lead them to the Mystic Valley she studied the information on the creatures. It interested  
her greatly and she soaked it up like a sponge. Her mind became filled with the knowledge of  
mystic creatures and she began to compare the facts with the fictional stories that had been on  
her planet.   
  
The girl ran through a row of trees and came to a halt as she entered a large clearing. Merle  
rushed in behind Hitomi laughing loudly, but came silent as she stared at the area before them.  
A rustle behind them didn't take their gazes away as Van also entered in on the scene.  
  
Their eyes stared at a collection of vines and shrubs. Beneath the shade of their leaves a metal  
beast shone. The machine looked more like a small hill than the legendary guymelef,  
Escaflowne, but to Van's eyes it was a long lost companion.   
  
"Escaflowne....." Hitomi whispered happily. She had already seen him a few days ago, but just  
to see him each time made her heart beat a little faster. It was one of the most memorable thing  
from the Great War. Every time she saw the great white dragon it made her think of her past  
adventure. She had always treasured those memories and kept them close to her heart.  
  
A small red glow emitted from the giant's chest as the group walked closer. It had been at rest  
for over two years and now it was day of reawakening. Hitomi and Merle hung back a few feet  
as Van strode over to the old friend. The king dug into a small pouch that hung from his belt and  
pull out a glowing green energist. With a smile the king lifted the energist to the glowing chest  
causing it to lighten the area in a flash of red. Slowly the energist merged into the red globe  
embedded in the giant's chest and tiny beams of light struck across the clearing. Hitomi stared in  
wonder of the beauty of the ceremony. Merle was frozen as the light filled her eyes.   
  
Soon the light began to dim and three stood in the forest as if nothing had happen. The only  
proof of the event was the steady glow of the metal dragon. The young boy stared hard at the  
old warrior. It was time to revive the old friend.....  
  
"Escaflowne" the raven haired king commanded, "Rise......I call upon your skill again...."  
  
The giant spoke no words, but replied by shining his energist brightly lighting the area with its  
light. Van backed away as a loud rumbling sound was heard. The ground shook causing Merle  
to fall backwards. Hitomi stood completely still absorbed in the glowing light. The vines that  
held down the metal giant began to shudder as the white dragon began to stand. Plants that  
had kept the beast captive for two years began to break against its power. Slowly the dragon  
rose to its feet. The vegetation strained for only a few moments before breaking apart allowing  
the metal warrior to stand higher than the trees. The three smiled happily seeing an old friend  
rise from his sleep.  
  
  
Everyone stood outside the stone castle in the open field where the Crusade stood ready to  
take off. Van was giving a few last commands to his advisors as the final load of supplies was  
placed into the storage hanger. Allen stood next to Gaddis and was busy in discussion over a  
check over of the systems of the ship. Standing at the entrance of the docking bay stood Prince  
Chid as he watched the oversee of his finally guymelefs moving into the metal boat. In the large  
docking room on a railing strip stood Queen Millerina and King Dryden discussing how it was  
like old times during the Great War. Merle was discussing issues with Celena as they waited  
for the time when the Crusade would launch.   
  
Only Hitomi stood quiet and distant. She was leaning against the outer wall of the Crusade  
looking into the blue sky. Her mind was far from the errands going on around her. In her arms  
was the white leather book held tightly to her chest. She looked up at the spot in the vast sky  
where the Mystic Moon had once held its fame and she whispered silently into the wind, "I'm  
doing it Varia......I'm doing it for my people......."  
  
  
The Crusade's docking bay closed and the crew went to their stations. The advisors stood far  
off in the field giving plenty of room for the ship to lift off. Allen stood in the control room  
watching his crew members work on the panels.   
  
Gaddis turned to his commanding officer and asked, "What are your orders, sir?"  
  
Allen turned his head of golden strains to the seeress who stood nearby with the rest of the  
group.   
  
"Head east...." she replied knowingly.   
The knight gave a small nod before turning to his second-in-command, "Unfurl the  
sails and start the engines. Head east at twenty-eight knots."  
  
Gaddis smiled and turned to the crew, "Let loose the sails and fire up the generator."  
  
Men scattered around the ship taking on errands. A switch was pulled and a latch was opened  
allowing the sails to open in a graceful sweep. Several men rushed around the roof of the metal  
ship tying down the sails' ropes. The wind began to pick up allowing the sails to bulge and  
began to lift the Crusade off the earth. A pair of men played with some switches and dials and  
soon the roar of machinery could be heard. Blades began to turn at the back of the ship  
causing it to climb in speed. In a matter of moments the ship was rising into the sky with only a  
small group of people watching it sail into the currents of the wind.  
  
  
The metal sail ship known as the Crusade flew silently through the ocean of clouds with only  
the sound of the humming of their machinery disturbing the sky. The group of friends stood in a  
small room that held a long table. Allen sat at the head of the table seeing that he was in charge  
of the ship. Hitomi sat at the other end with the white book laid open as she riffled through the  
pages. A large map of Gaea was sprawled out over the table. Tools for measurements  
cluttered a corner of the parchment nearest to Gaddis.  
  
"So...." Allen spoke up first, "Hitomi, which way do we go?"  
  
Carefully Hitomi fingered a worn page of the book speaking as she read, "It says here that you  
must first head east to the canyon of the crescent moon."The seeress brought her eyes up from  
the words completely confuse, "Where on Gaea would that be?"  
  
Allen brought a hand to his chin in thought, "I know of a canyon that's shaped like a crescent  
moon. It's call the Canyon of Gryphons."  
  
"How far are we from it?" asked Dryden excited with the new adventure.  
  
"Only a few hours" Allen replied, "But I should warn you. Gryphons are very protective about  
their territory. If we fly too close to the canyon they might attack."  
  
Dryden waved a hand at Allen, "That should be simple enough, Allen. With your skill I'm sure  
you will be able to keep those gryphons at bay."  
  
A brilliant smile crossed between the men. Hitomi watched the men with her own smile. The  
two men had always had issues between the two of them, especially when it came to Lady  
Millerina, but it seemed they had finally set their differences aside and became good friends.  
Hitomi was glad to see such good nature over the group. They had all become closer......just  
like a large family.....  
  
"Hitomi?"   
  
The seeress jumped, "Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"  
  
Millerina smiled at the girl, "I said what's the next line say?"  
  
"Oh, of course." the girl replied with a embarrassed blush. Van tried to hide his smile once he  
noticed the pink flush in the woman's cheeks. She always look so beautiful when she blushed  
deeply like that.  
  
Emerald eyes slowly read over the ancient words as her sweet voice spoke, "Once there turn  
towards the sunset and make your way through the woods that contains the spirits of the  
dead."   
  
Gaddis closed his eyes in thought, "I believe I heard a man once talk about the place. He said it  
was a place where dead warriors dwell. They roam the forest trying to find eternal peace. I  
really don't know much about it, but I might be able to find the place."  
  
Allen rose from his seat and took a writing instrument that resembled a feather pen and  
took a measurement tool. Carefully he began to draw figures on the large detailed map. He  
made a small dot not far from the area marked Fanelia and drew a line from it to a drawing of a  
canyon marked 'Canyon of Gryphons' .   
  
"Now where is the forest you heard of, Gaddis?" Allen asked as he looked up from the large  
parchment.   
  
Gaddis leaned over the table and glanced over the paper. His finger ran over several drawings  
sketched on the map until it came to rest on a pair of words...... 'Spirit Trees'.   
  
"There...." the dark haired man muttered. The feather pen gracefully ran over the parchment  
creating a line between the canyon and the forest.   
  
The knight's blue eyes carefully studied the distance between the area and made a few  
calculations in his head, "If we leave the canyon with no problems and at this speed we should  
make it to the forest by nightfall."  
  
For some reason, Hitomi felt herself grow a little disturbed. The idea of walking through  
haunted woods at night make her feel.....uneasy..... Her thoughts were washed away as a  
warm hand took hers beneath the cover of the table. The girl turned to man sitting beside her.  
Van smiled at her showing he would be right by her side. He had sensed her thoughts and had  
automatically went to reassure her. Her emerald eyes danced as she looked into his eyes. She  
never needed to be afraid with her king around.  
  
Dryden coughed lightly bringing Hitomi back to the meeting. The dozens of eyes staring happily  
at the set of lovers caused the seeress to blush again. Hitomi dove back into the passage  
hoping to hide the redness in her cheeks.  
  
"It says once in the woods you must call upon past warriors......" her voice became a little  
quieter as she read the next line, "Make your way to the mountain of dragon's blood and follow  
the 'way of the dragon'....." Her brow creased in confusion. The passage was growing more  
and more vague. Hopefully someone would have an idea of what it could mean.   
  
She brought her eyes from the words to see faces that were just as lost. No one appeared to  
have a clue on what the line might mean. Everyone thought hard trying to think of different  
landmarks that might be known as what was spoken in the book. A silence fell over the group  
as they calmly sat thinking.  
  
Hitomi turned her eyes to the map, scanning it for a clue. Her eyes trailed over the marked path  
that the Crusade would make and came to rest at a mountain range. It seemed to be the way to  
go, but it just seemed wrong to the seeress. Why would a mountain range be known as 'the  
mountain of dragon's blood'? She turned away from the drawing and fell on a single mountain  
that laid not far from the mountain range. It was drawn in red and had several words written  
next to it.  
  
"Allen?" Hitomi voice broke through the silence.  
  
The knight picked up his head and looked across the table at the seeress. She was leaning  
over the table pointing at something on the map.  
  
"What is this?" she asked as she stared at the tiny red mountain.  
  
Blue eyes fell on the drawing and calmly replied, "A volcano."  
  
"A volcano...." a thought triggered the girl's mind causing her to rummage through the pages of  
the white book. A smile broke across her face as she read, "Volcano's are often where  
dragons dwell for the lava that spew from the mountain's belly is what runs through the veins of  
these mighty beasts. The lava is often called dragon's blood."   
  
Her eyes danced as she looked at her friends, "I remembered reading it earlier today. That  
must be what the passage means when it says 'the mountain of dragon's blood'."  
  
Gaddis chuckled, "Very clever, Seeress. You are a wise woman."  
  
Hitomi smiled her thanks at the praise and proceeded to turn back to other passage as Allen  
marked the mountain.   
  
"Follow the 'way of the dragon' and cross the stars" she spoke. Van's head snapped up at the  
words.  
  
"I know what that means" the young king replied, "'the way of the dragon' is a constellation. It's  
something my father told me. It is known as 'Draken'. It's a tale about how the first dragon was  
killed and walked into the sky to the heavens. The path he took is called 'Draken' or 'path of  
the dragon'. It leads the way for the dragons so they will reach the afterlife....at least that's what  
the legends says."  
  
"So how do we follow it?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Van turned to her, "I guess we would follow the direction the path leads, but I don't know if its  
towards the north or the south. I can't remember....I just need to see the constellation tonight to  
decide."  
  
"Well" Allen said proudly, "We're making excellent progress with this passage. What's next,  
Hitomi?"  
  
The girl looked down at the page, "There is only one last line and it says 'when you reach the  
place where the sun meets the moon call upon the angels and lite the sky'."  
  
Allen frowned, "I'm drawing a blank on this one. I've never heard of something like that."  
  
"Neither have I" responded Van. Dryden just shook his head showing he had never heard of it  
either. Hitomi glanced around at the other occupants of the room and saw they had no idea  
what it could mean. A deep sigh left Hitomi's lips as she fell back into her chair.  
  
"We have figured out everything except for the most important line" Hitomi frowned, "Darn...."  
  
Van rose from his seat taking the attention of people seated around the table, "We still have  
several days before we even come close to the end of the trail. Why don't we take a break and  
relax? In a few hours we'll be arriving at the canyon. While we wait we can check through  
scrolls and books for information on this unknown area."  
  
The fellow king also rose, "I think King Van is right. We have a long journey ahead of us.  
Perhaps in time the information will be relieved to us. Until then lets take a break."  
  
No one wanted to refuse a break. They had barely started on the journey, but it was obvious it  
would be a long and stressful one. Somewhere out there lurking within the same air was a dark  
fortress that wanted the death of them all.......  
  
~Dark Fortress~  
Dilandau walked into the throne room of the dark black fortress. His red cape fluttered behind  
him as he made his way to the platform that held the new commander. Kusari's face was  
mostly hidden in the shadows. Only the light of the blue aura floating in the center of the room  
brought any light into the dark void. The dragon slayer eyed the blue sphere warily. It's power  
was dark and deadly, but it was the controller that scared him. He had been distant before, but  
his seclusion had turned to something worse......  
  
For days, the commander had locked himself in the throne room. No one entered and he never  
left the dark room. The dragon slayer had past by the room several times hearing the sounds  
of the man howling in sorrow. He would hear him curse and swear loudly in the room. More  
than once he heard him claim for the life of the Seeress, wanting her death. For hours, the dark  
angel would wail mourning his brother's death and then he would switch his emotions of anger  
towards the King of Fanelia and the Seeress of the Mystic Moon. Never before had Dilandau  
experience such darkness......  
  
Finally after several days of seclusion, the black doors had been opened and the dragon slayer  
had been called for. Though Dilandau was more at ease with the doors opened he couldn't  
have felt more disturbed at being called by the man who howled in the darkness.  
  
"You called me, Kusari" Dilandau proclaimed as he came to a stop in front of the shadowy  
man.  
  
The voice that spoke was different. It sounded different......Kusari's voice had always been  
dark, but it now sounded deeper and more sinister as if the devil himself was speaking through  
the man.  
  
"They're arriving near the Canyon of Gryphons" the voice hissed, "It is not time to attack them,  
but I think we should stir them up a bit....." The shadowy form of the man lifted from the black  
twisted chair and step down from the platform. The blue light slowly fell over the man's face  
letting the slayer to see the man's eyes. His eyes no longer held life. They had become like  
death.......dead and hard. Dilandau shook a little beneath the man's icy gaze.   
  
"Dilandau....." the voice made the soldier's blood run cold and freeze within the veins, "Open  
the cells on the bottom floor...."  
  
Dilandau's heart froze. If he had asked for anything else he might have jumped at the   
command, but what he asked was something no man even dared to do.   
  
"Kusari" the slayer responded, "Are you insane? You want me to release those......creatures.....  
those......demons?!"   
  
"Yes...." the voice hissed through the darkness showing no emotion, "Release them out into the  
sky.....they will surely shake up the group that has set out to destroy me....."  
  
Dilandau took a step towards the man shouting as he did so, "Even I'm not stupid enough to  
release those things again! They killed more than half my men by ripping them apart! What  
makes you think they'll listen to you?!"  
  
The dark man shrouded in shadows merely said, "Release them, Dilandau, or I will feed your  
flesh to them......."  
  
The dragon slayer wanted to strike the man then and there, but the thought of the gruesome  
death that would result from the act held back his hand. With a growl the soldier dressed in  
black and red swirled around and stormed out of the room. The man had gone far past over  
the edge......he had fallen to the bottom of the chasm......  
  
The slayer walked out of the room and strode over to the staircase. Only a few torches for light  
lite the stairway allowing him to see just the outline of each black step. As he made his way to  
the lower levels his ears filled with the unearthly sounds of roaring beasts. The cries brought  
chills to his bones and made the hair on the back of his neck rise. They had watchmen stay near  
the cells at all times. How could they stand it?  
  
Soon Dilandau found himself at the door that led to last floor that held dozens of cells of the  
cursed beast. His hand shook as he turned the handle of the black door. As he entered the  
black room he noticed the pair of soldiers' surprised looks at another soul entering the room.  
Dilandau put on a firm face and spoke with a deep voice, "Open the cells....."  
  
Both of the men's eyes grew wide at the command. Although the cells where behind a thick  
glass wall protecting the soldiers from the beasts it was like signing a death certificate. Those  
creatures had always been a burden to the group and to release them brought the worst fright  
to their souls.   
  
"Sir?....." answered one of the men, "You want us to release them?....." The poor man's voice  
shook violently as he spoke to the man.   
  
"Do you question me?!" the dragon slayer shouted angrily. To question his command was like  
asking for your death. These men though were more scared of those beasts than the man  
standing before them.   
  
"No....no, sir" the soldier replied and he rushed over to a panel that laid next to the glass wall.  
Giving a finally glance at the commander he pulled a latch and flipped several switches. Soon  
the sound of cells opening filled the level and every ear that heard the noise sent a dread of fear  
through their souls. Though the sound was something they didn't hear often they knew what it  
was. It was something that haunted their nightmares.....  
  
The three men went closer to the glass watching as the rest of the cell doors opened allowing  
an exit for the dark creatures. For several moments nothing stirred from behind the thick glass.  
No sound.....no movement.....nothing..... A hope sparked in the soldiers' hearts as the thought  
of all the creatures dead filled their mind, but the hope quickly died as the sound of leathery  
skin rubbing against the metal floor filled the dead air.   
  
They were beings shunned by all who saw them. They were demons that had escaped from the  
very depths of Hell. The very darkness had been shaped into their forms and the breath of evil  
had filled their lungs. Black leather skin ran over their large muscles and carnivorous teeth  
drapped their mouth. Claws sharper then any blade were their main weapon. They were  
stronger than ten men and hate filled their soul. Dark bat-like wings stretched from their backs  
in a sinister posture. Tails of dark skin with a tip shaped like an arrow head swiveled behind  
their shadowy forms. Red ruby eyes glowed so brightly that their eyes could be seen through  
the darkest night. Their ears were shaped like deer ears and heard the smallest sound. They  
looked much like a human being branded with wings and a tail. Their intelligence was unknown  
to all for no one had discovered how smart the beings were, but people believed them to be  
rather limited in thought. They walked on all fours most of the time, but during battle they would  
rise and stand on two feet. They were like the cat-humans on Gaea for their bodies performed  
in the same matters as the cat-beings. They were not often seen and that was a great gift for  
when their eyes set upon a target they would tear you apart until either the victim was dead or it  
was dead.   
  
They were most feared for their malicious additude in battle. They never just killed their  
victims..... they slaughtered them..... They didn't kill for food......they would kill just to fulfill the  
lust for blood spill.... Even when they killed they did it so horrific that it cause the strongest men  
to shudder. Bodies would be torn to pieces over battlefields with blood staining the earth. They  
would murder the innocent and steal their heads to bring home to their offspring. People would  
be torn apart in such away that their limbs would be spewed over the ground. It was a  
gruesome fact, but it was the truth. Hardly anyone survived an attack from these evil creatures.  
  
Slowly one of the dark creature prowled out of its cell. There was barely any light from the  
overhead lanterns giving just enough light to see the outline of the dark beast. It walked out on  
all fours and sniffed the air with its human-like nose. The ears of the beast swiveled about  
listening for any sound. Its tongue tasted the air and he smelt the men behind the glass. His  
glowing eyes went to the glass looking past it at the three humans standing safely behind it. The  
glass was stronger than the beast and it knew it for it could feel the magic emitting from it. Even  
the demon didn't dare to go against the powerful glass for it had been constructed by the  
darkest magic.   
  
The creature looked around at the large room filled with cells containing his kind. The room was  
very tall and cells were placed on top of each other. Bat wings stretched to their full length as  
the creature's muscles tensed. The sharp claws of the beast dug into the metal floor as he grew  
angry at being released from its cell only to have no more freedom than he had before. The  
large jail room held no exit leaving the creatures still captives.   
  
The beast lifted its head as an image filled its head along with its fellow beings. The creature  
watched as the figure of a man formed in its mind. Silver hair gleamed as the man glare at the  
beast.  
  
"You will listen to me...." hissed the being, "I am your keeper and you obey whatever I tell  
you...."  
  
A growl escaped the creatures' throats. None would obey this being. They were their own lords  
and would follow no one. They had no authority to obey except their own leader and he  
showed no sign of follow this stupid creature. The lead beast who stood outside the cell  
growled menacingly at the form in his head. He refused to obey this creature.....  
  
The man merely smiled at the beast who growled a threat at him. His voice was like a serpent's  
"You will obey me..... or......."   
  
Suddenly bolts of electricity ran through the dark demons' bodies. Howls of pains filled the air  
as the magic ran through their blood. The lead creature roared a challenge at whoever was  
harming his people and brought his wings back to his side. A dark laugh filled their minds as the  
painful energy faded from their limbs.   
  
"You will obey me....or you will die from resistance" the voiced hissed, "I have the power to  
bring you under my authority through this punishment. Do not cross my path and deny me or I  
will strike down so hard that before you hit the floor you will be dead......"  
  
If it were not for the being's power he would have refused his commands, but the threat was a  
deadly one and all creatures want to live. The lust for bloody battles were their only purpose  
and only want. They would do anything for that......even listen to this dark being.   
  
The lead beast bowed his head showing his obedience. He would do it so he might see another  
day of battle.   
  
"Good....." replied the black voice, "Now I want you to do something you and your kind will  
greatly enjoy......"  
  
Its ears twitched at the information and its blood rushed with adrenaline as the thought of  
spilling blood crossed its mind.   
  
"I want you to fly north....." the man commanded, "Fly till you reach the flying sail ship. Attack  
it. Do not harm the ship for I want it to reach its destination, but you may destroy any  
guymelefs you want. You may kill whoever you want, but do not kill the seeress. She must stay  
alive. You may harm her, but she must live. If you murder her then you will bring down your  
own death......."   
  
Dilandau watched with uneasiness as the creatures held still for several minutes. Something was  
going on. At first they had growled, then they had howled in pain, and now they were  
motionless. What was happening?  
  
A small static voice came over the slayer's intercom, "Open the Hanger II."  
  
Dilandau knew that Hanger II was the exit to the outside for this room. He didn't want to obey,  
but he knew better than to deny the man's authority for if he control these demons than he  
could control anyone.   
  
The soldier of the red and black uniform nodded to one of the men. Shakily the man walked  
over to the panel and pulled a lever. A mechanical sound rang throughout the dark room  
catching the attention of the dark demon who stood outside its former prison. The wall at the  
end of the cells began to slowly slide away revealing blue skies. The light from the sun slowly  
crept in flowing over the beast showing its true form in the light. It lifted its head and its eyes  
glinted in the new light. Its muscles tensed as the voice inside their heads made a final  
command, "NOW GO!!!"  
  
The creature glanced at the cages seeing the red glowing eyes of his fellow beings. The beast  
lifted its head and let a roar ring through the air. Soon the other occupants of the large prison  
began to prowl out. The lead beast made his way to the entrance, stopping at the edge of the  
floor as he looked out into the sky. The rush of air ran across the demon's face bringing a thrill  
to its heart. He glanced back to see most of his people out of their cells. It bared his teeth and   
gave another roar as his wings stretched wickedly to their full length. The demon turned to the  
sky and jumped into the air. His people followed him, jumping into air with loud roars. Soon  
their black forms began to darken the sky as they flew towards the north......towards their  
target.....  
  
Within the shadows of the throne room sat a dark form within the dark void. A cynical smile laid  
on the man's face as he stared at the glowing blue sphere. As the ball glowed the brilliant blue   
coloration an image formed across the surface. The image was of a flying sail ship going through  
the blue summer sky. The view on the sphere rushed forward and an image of a girl with short  
brown hair and emerald eyes came to the surface. She was staring out at the clouds silently. The  
shadowy man spoke only a single word, "Soon......"  
  
~Crusade~  
Allen stood next to Gaddis who was handling the helm. Men cluttered the room as they kept  
the ship soaring through the ocean of clouds. Everything seemed to be alright. Nothing  
appeared to be out of the ordinary until black dots began to form in the sky. Allen frowned  
when he saw the dots grow larger. Whatever it was it was coming towards them.   
  
"Gaddis?" the knight asked, "What is that?"  
  
"I don't know, sir" the friend replied as he also stared at the black forms.   
  
The knight walked over to a panel and pick up a telescope off its surface. Quickly the blonde  
warrior made his way back to his second-in-command officer while he opened the instrument  
to its full length. Bringing the telescope to his eye he carefully focused on the floating forms.   
  
The knight gasped in shock at what he saw causing to catch every man's attention.  
  
"What is it, Captain?" asked Gaddis.  
  
The man replied with a voice that had lost its deepness, but now showed dread,   
"Gargoyles......"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~I was going to have this story end earlier, but I've decided to make the story longer by several  
more chapters. I've got chapters forming in my head and they will soon be typed down so just  
wait and see how this story unfolds!~  
~It's starting to get really interesting. Keep an eye out for updates. I'm pretty fast with my  
updates since I have a lot of time to dedicate to my story. I'll probably have the next chapter  
out by Tuesday afternoon or Wednesday afternoon. It depends if I get writer block and don't  
get a lot of homework. I'll try to get it out as soon as possible~  
~Okay, people how'd ya like that chapter? Please R&R!~  
~Thanks for reading this story. I'm really enjoying your R&R's! 


	16. The White Dragon Soars Once More

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
~Here's a hint about this chapter! The dragon's gunna be the star in this chapter!~  
~Hope you enjoy this chapter!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel Wings  
  
Chapter 16 ~ The White Dragon Soars Once More  
  
~Crusade~  
Van rushed into the control room seeing Allen and Gaddis barking orders.   
  
"Allen, what's going on?" the raven king cried over the shouts of commands.  
  
The blonde knight turned to the boy and shouted across the room, "A group of  
gargoyles are flying towards us from the south."  
  
Van's eyes grew wide. He knew about gargoyles.......and the knowledge sent fear running  
through his soul. Those devilish creatures were well feared by all who knew them. Someone  
had to be insane not to fear those dark beasts. Van shook his head not willing to let fear  
overtake him.   
  
"I'll take Escaflowne out there" the young king shouted and he turned towards the docking bay  
already rushing towards the metal giant.   
  
"Wait!" Allen cried chasing after the raven man. Van came to a halt at the doorway as the  
knight hurried to his side, "If you go on Escaflowne out there, you'll have to be in flight mode."  
  
"Your point, Allen?" the man asked urgently. The creatures were growing closer and time for  
action was at hand.   
  
The knight stared into the man's eyes, "If your in flight mode you won't have any protection  
from those demons......they'll tear you apart......"  
  
The man's ruby red eyes turned towards the dark monsters flying towards them. He knew the  
knight was right. He would be at a major disadvantage. Maybe he should use another  
guymelef......No, Escaflowne and him were a team. They had fought through all battles and  
won. He trusted his comrade.......the dragon would not let him down......  
  
The man's fire eyes turned back to the knight's sky blues, "I know, Allen, but I have to go out  
there......"  
  
"Take another guymelef" the knight insisted not willing to let his friend set out on such a suicidal  
battle.  
  
The young king shook his head, "No, Escaflowne and I are bonded. I can fight better with  
him......."  
  
The two men stared at each other knowing this was a major decision that might seal the king's  
fate. Allen just couldn't let him go out there by himself.   
  
"Alright....." the knight replied, "I'll come with you.....I've got a guymelef that has a flight mode  
so I'll be able to watch your back."  
  
"Thank you, my friend" the king said as he placed a hand on the knight's shoulder, "Let us fight  
by each other's side like old times...."  
  
The two nodded and raced out of the room leaving Gaddis in charge.....  
  
Dryden was already getting a guymelef started up as the two men rushed in. The guymelef's  
chest was open so the man was able to shout to his friends, "Let's go, men! They're growing  
closer with each moment!"   
  
Van raced over the railing path leading to the metal giant, Escaflowne. Without a moment of  
hesitation the boy leaped over the railing and landed on the guymelef's shoulder. Allen raced  
over to a nearby guymelef of night blue coloration and proceeded to jump into the guymelef's  
already opened chest. Escaflowne's chest opened with ease as Van spoke to it through his  
mind, "Come on, old friend. Let us fight as one once again....." With little effort the raven  
headed man jumped into the seat concealed in the chest.   
  
Allen shouted to a crew member standing guard within the docking bay telling him to open the  
doors. With a nod the man ran over to a panel and pressed a few buttons causing the doors of  
the docking bay to slide open revealing a blue sky filled with black demons. Allen and  
Dryden's guymelefs closed shut and made their way over to the edge of the opening. Van, on  
seeing this, switched Escaflowne into to flight mode and took hold of the controls. As soon as  
the knight and king jumped into the air, the young angel king took the white dragon into flight.  
As the rush of air took him towards his target an image of his fiancé took over his mind. He  
closed his fire eyes and whispered, "I promise you, Hitomi, I will return to you....."  
  
Merle and Hitomi thrust opened the door leading to the hanger and rushed in. On seeing the  
empty spot where the legendary guymelef had once stood the seeress automatically knew her  
love had gone into battle. Her emerald eyes turned to the sky. The three guymelefs were flying  
towards the black dots and for a moment she thought Zaibach was attacking, but then she felt  
what it was......It wasn't Zaibach approaching......it was......something else.....  
  
"What's going on?!" an angry cry came. Hitomi turned to see the young cat~girl holding the  
collar of a crew member.   
  
"Answer Me!" Merle shouted as her fur ruffled and her ears laid back, "Why did Lord  
Van~sama leave?!"  
  
The man's eyes were wide with fear and he shook as he answered the mad cat, "Gargoyles are  
headed towards the Crusade! King Van, King Dryden, and Sir Allen have all gone to deal with  
the demons!"  
  
The young cat dropped the man in shock as fear gripped her heart, "Did you say Gargoyles?!"  
  
Hitomi stood back a little confused. She had heard about gargoyles on her planet in fiction  
stories and had even read a little about them in the 'Book of Angels', but she didn't really know  
anything about the beings.   
  
The seeress couldn't help, but ask, "Merle, what are gargoyles?"  
  
The frightened cat~girl turned to her dear friend as tears began to slip down her eyes, "They are  
evil demon beasts who attack for the pure pleasure of slaughtering people. They are extremely  
strong and very dangerous. Lord Van~sama doesn't stand a chance if he stays in Escaflowne's  
flight mode. He won't have any protection from those devils!"  
  
To Hitomi the room seemed to spin and she had to grab the wall to steady herself. Van was  
going to die......  
  
  
Celena along with Queen Millerina stood in the control room of the Crusade talking with  
Gaddis.   
  
"Doesn't this ship have any defenses?" the queen asked angrily.  
  
The man nodded, "Yes, it does, but the weapons might endanger the men out there. We might  
hit them by mistake."  
  
Celena stepped forward to Gaddis, "Aren't their more guymelef's that can fly?"  
  
"Yes...." the man replied, "I already have soldiers loading them up, but even with them we are  
at a disadvantage. Those beasts are small targets to the guymelefs and move swiftly in the air.  
They can rip through the metal of our machines and probably take several of the guymelefs out.  
We'll lose men in this battle for sure....."  
  
The lavender eyes of the maiden turned to the controls wondering if there was anything they  
could possible do to help the men. The blonde women bit their lips fearing for their loves ones.  
They could do nothing except hope that the men came back safely. They were in a bad  
situation......  
  
  
The lead beasts saw the ship release several giant metal creatures and it knew the fight would  
be a lot harder with those machines. With a roar the beast flew straight for the creatures for he  
would do anything for a battle.....even go against these giants.....  
  
  
Van watched warily as the creatures increased their speed and continued towards them. They  
were scattered across the sky, but he could tell their was a formation through the way the flew.  
He had to scatter them..... The young king smile as he gripped the handles of the controls. He  
knew what to do....  
  
Closing his eyes the man let out his thoughts to the dragon that flew beneath him and said,  
"Faster, my friend.......faster....."  
  
Within a moment of the thought the metal dragon transform to its faster flight mode. Blue fire  
blasted from behind the flyers and the dragon along with its pilot flew at an incredible speed  
towards the center of the group of gargoyles.   
  
The lead creature was too surprised by the quickness of the white monster to escape its path  
and was smash into by the great beast. The leader howled in pain as he plummet through the  
clouds. His red glowing eyes caught sight of his people losing formation and scattering across  
the blue atmosphere. Soon the other metal giants came and began to pick of his fellows.....one  
by one.....  
  
Angrily the leader growled and beat his leathery wing righting himself in the air. His tail twisted in  
rage and he soared towards the beings. His speed began to increase as he caught sight of the  
white beast that had first attacked him. He would kill him first.....  
  
Escaflowne tail struck down another black beast causing the creature to fall towards the ground.  
Van struggled desperately with the controls as more dark demons landed on the back of the  
metal dragon. There were too many for him to handle. He couldn't release the controls or  
Escaflowne would start falling towards the earth. The young king growled in frustration as  
another demon leaped towards the occupied man's face. The white dragon's head reared up  
catching the beast off guard and sent the creature flying over the raven haired man's head. The  
tails and claws of the white beast were knocking the demons off, but more continued to drop  
down onto the dragon's back. Van knew it was growing far worse than he had expected. Allen  
and Dryden were able to keep the attention of several of the gargoyles, but there were so many  
that several would slip by within seconds. The two just couldn't hold them back. Even the extra  
soldiers weren't enough to handle the situation. The beasts' claws were hard as diamonds and  
could easily cut through the guymelef's armor. Some of the soldiers were even ripped from their  
control seats. The demons would make short work of the soldier while the metal giant would  
fall down to the surface of Gaea.  
  
"VAN!" Allen cried over the PA, "They're too many for us to take! We need to fall back!"  
  
The eyes of the young king turned towards the Crusade. Several of the demons had made their  
way over to the sail ship. Most of them circled around the top of the ship dangerously close to  
the sails, but for some reason they made no attempt to rip the material. It made no sense to the  
angel king. They had come to kill them, but they refused to even touch their weak point.   
  
Ruby eyes looked towards the docking bay entrance to see a pair of gargoyles fly in and then  
fly right back out. What were they doing?.....  
  
Sounds behind him caused the king's raven head snapped around in time to see five demons  
land on the back of Escaflowne. His hands pulled at the control bringing the dragons tail up and  
strike down three of the beasts. One leaped for the man's head, but a swift attack by one of the  
claws took down the creature. The fifth beast went for the king's leg, but the other back leg hit  
the gargoyle hard in the chest breaking a few ribs. Van brought his forearm to his brow wiping  
away his sweat. The dragon's tail wrapped around a demon squeezing it tightly. Van got  
distracted as a demon flew in dangerously close to his head. It would have hit him, but quick  
reflects allowed the man to dodge it and missed him by merely a hair. He would never had seen  
the next creature if it hadn't roared a challenge. The angel king turned around to see a black  
shadow come charging towards his face.....  
  
Hitomi stood not far from the open entrance of the docking bay watching the battle from afar.  
Her heart jumped into her throat each time a gargoyle grew close to her beloved. Several times  
gargoyles flew inside the docking bay. They'd fly low and fast roaring as they flew, but they  
couldn't get a chance to attack any of them for several of the crew members had armed  
themselves and were guarding the opening. The demons just couldn't find an opening. Red  
glowing eyes glared angrily at the gleaming blades of the men's swords.   
  
The soldiers couldn't close the bay for they needed to leave the hanger open so guymelefs could  
return if they got too badly damage. If they closed it and a guymelef was so badly injured that it  
needed to land immediately they wouldn't be able to open the doors fast enough. To lose a man  
for such a stupid thing was just not worth the risk.   
  
The seeress stood behind several crew members watching the fight in fear. Merle stood next to  
the girl holding her arm tightly. Perhaps they were safer in the control room, but Hitomi refused  
to move even though Merle insisted. Hitomi didn't want to leave when her fiancé might die. She  
would stay there until Van fell from the sky....  
  
Suddenly Hitomi's breathe locked in her throat. Van was busy controlling Escaflowne when a  
gargoyle came from beneath the dragon from the cover of the clouds. Time began to slow down  
as the moment played. The beast flew straight past the dragon's head and stopped several feet  
away from the man. A roar that made men's blood freeze rang through the air and the demon  
dove for the man's face. Van's hair flipped as his head snapped around, but far too late for the  
creature was only centimeters away......  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and gave an urgent shout, "VAN!!!!!!"  
  
The king saw everything go in slow motion. He heard the pounding of his heart in his ears as he  
stared into the face of a demon. Its glowing red eyes held a reflection of the raven man as the  
creature growled in pleasure. Van couldn't move or think......all he could say was, "Escaflowne,  
protect me....."  
  
Suddenly the metal beast who had always been merely a machine began to change. It's hollow  
eyes began to glow and soon green eyes looked out through the metal armor. It's red wings of  
plain cloth began to grow leathery. Its armor of cold steel began to become armor over white  
scales of glittering jewels. The controls held in the fist of the angel king became reins of red and  
gold cloth. The glowing red energist that had once shined in his claw now shone brightly on a  
piece of armor protecting the dragon's chest. In the matter of moments, the guymelef known as  
Escaflowne had become a real dragon decorated by armor that resembled its former self.  
  
The beast growled in anticipation of the flesh he would soon devour. Oh, the demon felt so  
blessed to have this kill. His claws ripped from his fingers as he reached for the man, but  
suddenly he felt sharp daggers clamp over his tail. The beast was halted only centimeters away  
from the man's face and tossed backwards through the air. Angrily the demon turned towards  
his attacker and felt a fear grip his dark soul. His eyes of red glowing orbs were glaring into the  
eyes of a dragon, a creature known for eating his kind. This demon knew better than to  
challenge such a predator. With a beat of the wing he turned away from the beast and headed  
towards another hopeful kill.....   
  
Perhaps the white dragon might have follow, but more demons began to rack his back trying to  
slaughter his keeper and he would not let his friend die.  
  
Van's mouth hung open as he stared down at his guymelef. His own personal machine had  
transform right beneath him into a white dragon of armor. The man's mind could barely accept  
the knowledge of this change, even though it was true. The legendary guymelef, Escaflowne,  
had actually become the white dragon.....  
  
Dryden gasped as he watched the dragon transform in the corner of his eye. Could it be?  
  
Allen gasped as the white metal dragon became flesh and bone, "What the?!?!"  
  
The king watched in awe as the dragon fought with new energy and better swiftness. Rows of  
daggers crushed the gargoyles within the dragon's mouth and the tail became like a stringer  
striking anything that challenged it. Claws of great sharpness slashed violently at the demons.  
Soon the bodies of the dark creatures began to fall away from the sky.   
  
When there was a free moment the great dragon of white scales turned his head to one side,  
allowing him to see his rider with a large green eye. Van stared into the emerald globe with  
shock still not unable to believe what he saw. For a second, the king thought he saw a smile  
appear on the dragon's face,..... but it soon melted away almost as though it had never been  
there and the dragon dove into the clouds.   
  
From the air fluttering just high enough to view the chase his people gave the white dragon was  
the lead gargoyle. His tongue ran over his teeth of daggers. He had lost this prey, but he would  
find another. Let his people be foolish enough to attack the creature, perhaps they would have a  
better chance as a pack then as individuals. The leader turned his head to metal sail ship and he  
felt a twinge of power emitting from it. His powers were limited so he couldn't truly know how  
great the power was, but his small mind knew who it was......it was the one he could not kill.....  
the seeress.....   
  
With a loud roar he dove towards the steel ship. If he could not kill her then he would at least  
fight her for the lust of battle. To find a worthy opponent made the fight all the more thrilling and  
if this being had powers than this creature would surely give a good fight. He would make sure  
to not completely kill her, but leave her so badly damage that she would almost be dead.....   
  
Van looked back to see dozens of gargoyles tailing them. The king growled in frustration at the  
presence of the creatures and turned his head in time to see the cloud that they flew through.  
Escaflowne dove and twisted through the clouds trying desperately to evade the black demons,  
but they stayed with the dragon with turn for turn. Van knew that one of them had to give up in  
the end, but he wasn't willing to wait.   
  
As the dragon and king plunged through another mist of clouds they were able to see view of  
the ground. Soon the canyon shaped like a crescent moon caught the raven headed man's eyes.  
The Crusade had finally made it to the Canyon of Gryphons. A smile grew on the young royal's  
face as a plan began to form.   
  
The man kicked the dragon's sides catching the beast's attention. A green eye looked over at  
the royal wondering what he wanted. The man pulled at the reins in the same matter he had  
once held the controls showing he wanted the creature to dive. The legendary beast didn't  
understand, but did as he was commanded. He trusted his rider.....  
  
As they dove towards the earth the demon dove with them not willing to let go of the chase.  
The ground rushed up to meet the dragon and king, but as they began to grow dangerously  
close the king pulled the reins showing the dragon to fly through the crevice of the canyon. With  
a beat of its wings the dragon turned towards the chasm and flew through the narrow pass. The  
black demons flew like a flock and turned along with the dragon not even losing speed. The  
dragon, catching sight of this, flew faster trying desperately to lose the gargoyles.  
  
Green eyes caught sight of several nests lying along side the cliffs and the dragon smiled. Soon  
gryphons began to launch from their nest heading straight for the invaders. Eagle shrieks filled  
the air and the flying cats attacked. Escaflowne easily dodged past the loins and soared back  
towards the sky while the demons were struck down by talons and beaks. The gargoyles were  
forced to stop the chase and turn their attention towards the flying lions. The mighty gryphons  
flew after the white dragon for several hundred feet, but once seeing that the giant lizard was  
leaving soon banked back towards the gargoyles to finish them off.  
  
Van turned a little on Escaflowne's back and stared down at the battle between lion and demon.  
A smile broke across his face as he saw the gryphons gaining the upper hand. Gryphons were  
far faster and larger than the gargoyles. It caused the demons to become good targets for the  
eagle-lions allowing them to bring the dead to their brood (offspring). The young king turned  
around and gave the white dragon a little kick causing the great beast to speed onward into the  
blue heavens.  
  
Hitomi heart was bursting with happiness as she saw the young king and the new dragon fly  
through the clouds with not a single black beast pursuing them. The seeress felt tears swell in her  
eyes, but they were soon blinked away when a dark shadow began to grow closer. This beast  
seemed larger than the others as he flew towards them. The seeress felt Merle tense at the sight  
of the beast as she held the girl's arm. The creature roared and swooped down into the hanger,  
landing on his hind legs.   
  
As he stood on his feet people were able to see his true height......he was taller than the crew  
members by several feet. His wings spread to their full length and he reared his head roaring  
loudly. The crew members shook with fear for he was the first gargoyle to land inside the  
docking bay and it was obvious he wanted to do more than just scare them......The demon of  
black licked his fangs with a deep red tongue. His devil tail 'swished' across the metal floor like  
a scorpion's stinger. With a growl he showed his claws and began to slowly head towards  
Hitomi and the cat~girl who stood behind three crew members.   
  
One of man gave a warrior cry and rushed the creature. The crew member swung his sword at  
the beast's chest, but the gargoyle simply dodged it and slashes the man across the chest. While  
howling in pain the man fell and his weapon clattered to the metal floor. The lead gargoyle gave  
a small growl and continued towards the group letting his fellow beasts to finish the dying man.  
  
Hitomi covered her mouth as she watched the creatures began to tear apart the man's body.  
Merle squeezed her eyes shut against the slaughter and held Hitomi's arm more tightly.   
  
The dark leader stepped closer to the group as they watched in disgust at the display. A roar  
fell from the devil's dark lips in a challenge. Another crew member charged the beast in hope  
of protecting the seeress and young cat~girl. The demon growled angrily and swung a claw at  
the man, but the crew member ducked.   
  
As the two fought the third crewmen turned to the cat and girl, "GO! BEFORE IT COMES  
OVER HERE!"  
  
Hitomi bit her lip, "But what about you?!" She didn't want to live the man to die for their  
sakes....  
  
"I'm not important! NOW GO!!!!" he shouted before plunging towards the demon. The  
gargoyle finally finished the other man and turned to the next challenger. Hitomi didn't hesitate  
any longer. She swung Merle around and bolted for the door across the room.   
  
The lead beast slashed at the man angrily. They were keeping him away from his prey and he  
would not allow them to escape. His glowing eyes caught sight of them running towards the exit  
and he roared in rage. With a slash of his claws the man fell to the hard ground dead. The  
creature leaped into the air just as his fellows jumped onto the carcass. While they began to  
devour their meal the leader glided across the room towards his fleeing prey.   
  
They had been only a few yards away from the door when the beast casted a shadow over  
them causing them to halt. Hitomi gasped at the sight of the creature as he landed only a few  
feet from them, blocking their path. The poor cat~girl whimpered silently in fear as she clutched  
Hitomi's arm. The beast smiled at their fear. His smile just made him more frightening for you  
could see the rows of sharp daggers that occupied his mouth. As the demon took a step  
towards them Hitomi and Merle slowly backed away. Unfortunately the two of them were  
cornered. Behind them lied several more gargoyles and no exit. A growl came from the depths  
of the demon's throat as he took another step in their direction. Hitomi's mind reeled as she  
desperately tried to think of a plan to escape this monster, but her mind was a blank.....  
  
Without warning a man with a drawn sword tossed himself onto the beast from behind. The  
gargoyle reared in angry and a roar pierced the air. The man hung on for dear life on the  
creature's back as the creature bucked and lost the hold on his blade. The gleaming sword slid  
across the metal floor and stopped not far from Hitomi's feet. The girl saw her reflecting in the  
blade as it stared up at her from the floor. Her emeralds eyes turned up to see the monster in  
rage trying to pulled the man from his back. The demon clawed at the man while he twirled  
around like a dog chases his tail. Without giving it a second thought the seeress picked up the  
sword and charged the monster.   
  
"No, Hitomi!" Merle cried urgently, but the girl didn't stop.   
  
On hearing the cry, the gargoyle tossed the man aside and swung around to face the attacker,  
but he met only a sharp blade. The beast tried to dodge it, but the sword was too quick and it  
sliced off his ear. Howling in pain the demon reared up clutching the place where his ear once  
stood. Blood trickled through its claws as he screeched in pain. Hitomi didn't wait for it to  
recover and swung the blade again. Unfortunately she had never really used a sword so aim was  
inaccurate. She did, however, cause a bloody slice across the creature's chest. Rage seared  
through the demon and he swung his claw at the girl causing her and the blade to sail across the  
room and crash against one of the large guymelefs that were docked.   
  
Hitomi's forest green eyes looked up in fear as the creature stormed over to her. Its glowing  
orbs of fire glared down at her and his lips were set in a snarl showing off his fangs. No longer   
did he care if he killed the seeress or not. His anger had taken over his actions as he lifted a  
sharp claw over his head. The shadow of his claw played over the frightened girl's face as she  
saw death standing before her.   
  
A sharp cry came from the gargoyle as Merle dug her fangs into its neck. Angrily the beast  
bucked and tossed the cat~girl to the floor. Merle shook her head trying to shake away the  
dizziness of the fall. As a shadow crept over the cat she turned her head to see a dark demon  
loom over her. The beast snarled happily. He was not forbidden to kill this being.....and he  
would enjoy ever moment that he slay her......  
  
The young cat tried to crawl away, but the beast laid a foot down upon her back and kept her  
from escaping him. Merle turned her head to one side so she was able to see the gargoyle's  
face. The demon placed a claw on the nape of the cat's neck bringing her face back. He snarled  
in her face and the cat cringed from the foul breath she smelt. The daggers separated and the  
beast went to snap his jaws over the cat's head, but stopped in a fit of howls. His claws  
released the cat girl as he reared in unbearable pain. Unfortunately his foot still laid on Merle's  
back so she couldn't escape. His eyes glared at the blade that protruded through his left  
shoulder blade dripping in his red blood. Through much agony he removed the blade from his  
back and tossed it across the room. The devil clutched his chest as blood oozed from the  
wound. To the demon's luck the sword had barely missed his heart and lung.   
  
Now the gargoyles anger was incredible. No longer was there any restraints on his actions.  
Now the two girls were in true trouble......  
  
The demon swung his hand back and hit something solid. Hitomi slid across the hard floor at the  
force of the blow. While struggling to her knees the beast struck her again. This time he left  
several scratches across her cheek. As she again slid to a stop at a wall she placed her hand  
over the gashes. She was surprised to see the blood when she took away her hand. The seeress  
turned in fear as she saw the beast charging her on all fours. The beast snorted as he pounced  
through the air at her. Hitomi gave a small cry of surprise as she jumped away from the wall.  
The beast barely missed her and he slammed into the wall. Unfortunately for Hitomi the beast  
reflects were quick and his claws went up before he crashed into the steel surface. The sharp  
claw went straight through the steel causing several small holes. The seeress deep green eyes  
grew wide as she saw the beast remove his claws revealing the many holes.   
  
Desperately her eyes searched for a weapon, but all she saw were more demons. Her green  
eyes did catch sight of poor Merle huddling behind some large supplies. Her eyes were showing  
she was quite frighten. Hitomi rushed towards the girl wanting to protect her, but a black shadow  
leaped in front of her.   
  
As the beast glared down at her the seeress shouted to the cat, "Stay there, Merle! I can handle  
him!"  
  
The poor cat~girl wanted to help her friend, but her terror kept her frozen. Her feet felt like a  
million tons and her legs felt like jelly. She couldn't do anything......, but watch the seeress fight  
the black monster.  
  
The demon was tired of these games.....He wanted to taste the death of this girl.....even if it  
took his very life.....  
  
Again he lunged for the seeress, but Hitomi was smart and ducked beneath him. As he saw her  
duck he stretched his arms and his claws ran across her back in several deep scratches. The  
poor girl cried out in pain as she fell to the floor. Her white turtle neck began to redden in the  
color of blood. The wounds weren't severe, but they were deep enough to bleed. Hitomi's  
brown locks lifted as she twirled it towards the demon. The beast let out a roar and plunged  
after her. Desperately she rolled to one side just as the gargoyles heavy feet landed on the spot  
she had once been.   
  
Her emerald eyes sparked as she realized she was out of options. The creature was faster than  
she was and had quicker reflects. She knew it would only be a matter of time before the  
creature took her down. She did the only thing she could do......she closed her eyes and called  
upon the powers of Atlantians to help her.   
  
A soft glow began to emit from the jewel, but it soon died. The girl stared down at the stone in  
shock. What was wrong?   
  
Her eyes lifted as another roar came from her attacker. As the beast went for her once again  
she called out with her mind, "VAN!!!!!!"   
  
The cry echoed throughout the dragon king's mind as he flew across the sky on Escaflowne.  
The cry from his love made his heart freeze. What was happening to her? His senses were let  
loose and they stretched across the sky. He felt her.......he felt her fear.....he could sense a  
demon near her and he knew she was in danger..... He wouldn't let her die......  
  
Van kicked the white dragon hard in his sides bringing the beast's attention towards the air ship.  
Roaring through the air the legendary creature banked towards the floating ship. Van continued  
to squeeze the beast's belly urging him to go faster. The glowing red energist shined a little  
brighter giving energy to the dragon's blood allowing him to go faster than ever before. The  
white creature folded in his wings going into a sharp dive. The young king held tightly to the red  
and gold reins as the entrance of the docking bay came into view.....  
  
Hitomi laid on her back as the great demon placed his claws over her wrists not allowing her to  
move. No matter how much she struggled the seeress couldn't escape his steel hard clutches.  
His fangs of dripping saliva came into view causing the girl to struggle harder. She couldn't die  
now.....she had to live......  
  
for her people......  
  
her friends.......  
  
for Van......  
  
The beast brought his teeth to the girl's head ready for his meal, but a blow to his side sent him  
sailing. The gargoyle slid to a stop and he angrily got up on all fours. A jet black haired man  
rushed over to the demon's dinner as the large white dragon approached him. The dragon's  
tongue ran over his teeth as he looked at the dark beast.  
  
The dark creature knew he couldn't take on the dragon so he did the next best thing. The lead  
demon glared at the rejoined couple one last time before he bolted for the exit.   
  
Hungrily the white legend dove for the dark shadow. The dragon jaws snapped over thin air as  
the demon flew off into the blue sky. The winged lizard snorted at the coward's escape, but the  
dragon soon smiled as he noticed several more demons lurking around the docking bay.  
Without a moment's thought the legendary beast lunged after his prey.  
  
Van cradled the wounded Hitomi in his arms as Merle rushed to their side.   
  
"Hitomi, are you alright?" he asked his voice full of deep concern. Merle's eyes filled with tears  
as she stared at her wounded friend.   
  
"Hitomi....." the cat~girl whispered as her friend continued to bleed in the king's arms.   
  
The poor seeress groaned in pain as she spoke, "I think I'm alright.....Only a few scrapes and  
bruises.....Nothing serious......"  
  
The young royal was about to order for a doctor when a small light caught his eyes. Looking  
down at Hitomi's face he noticed three long scratches. What surprised him was that the three  
wounds were glowing a faint red. Merle and her foster brother stared in wonder as the wounds  
slowly began to close as they contiuned to glow. First one closed......then two....and then  
finally the third closed leaving only a small redness in the skin where the scratches had been.  
Even that slowly began to fade away as the king held the young woman in his arms.   
  
With a start the man suddenly realized the woman was no longer bleeding onto his arms.  
Carefully he helped the seeress into a sitting position and he pulled back a little of the shredded  
shirt so he might better see the wound. He gasped as he watched yet another wound close and  
fade away.....  
  
His only words appeared to hang in the air, "But......how?......"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Sorry for this cliffhanger. I just made another mystery for you readers. Sorry if this really  
mangles your mind, but its for the good of the story. It makes it much more interesting...."  
~Whatcha guys thought about the Escaflowne changing into dragon thing? If you liked it good.  
If you didn't just wait. More to come!~  
~Alright readers tell me what you think! R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!~ 


	17. Teach Me To Fly........

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
~This chapter has some fluff so all those who hate it BEWARE!~  
~Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, but I've been a bit busy and  
this chapter took a while because it is the longest one so far! So its  
length should make up for the long time of waiting for updates!~  
~If you people were beginning to think my chapters were growing shorter  
well here's an extra long chapter!~  
~Hope you enjoy this chapter~  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel Wings  
  
Chapter 17 ~ Teach Me To Fly....  
  
~Crusade~  
Van just stared at the bare back of his fiancé unable to think. His future  
wife stared into space.... lost in thought. The mind within his head just  
couldn't register what laid before his very eyes. How was this possible?  
Although his world was know for the impossible he just couldn't believe  
this event was even possible. What could cause this action of imagination  
to become reality?  
  
A sudden roaring noise brought the man's eyes to the vast blue sky. The  
royal king looked up to see the guymelefs returning from battle showing  
they had destroyed every demon that had haunted the sky,....... but all he  
could think about was the question. What was going on? This was making no  
sense.....  
  
Hitomi was thinking the same thing. How did she heal like that? It was pure fantasy for this to  
occur.......What had caused this dream-like event to occur in the physical  
world? Could it have been the pendant? With a pale hand the seeress took  
the chain of the necklace and brought the stone to her face. The red  
teardrop was glowing a faint red as it stared back at the young woman.  
Perhaps.... perhaps the pendant had heal her. If it did, then did it do so  
by free will?....Even if did heal her why hadn't it worked earlier when she  
needed it?.....  
  
With a frustrated sigh the girl released the gold chain and let the drop of  
blood land softly against her chest. All these mysterious were beginning to  
tire her out. Every time she figured out the answer to the last question,  
two more questions would appear. She wanted answers! Her frustration was   
growing unbearable! She wished only for the answers so her soul might  
finally have peace from this torturous mysteries!  
  
Slowly the brunette girl rose from her lovers arms with a little help from  
her fiancé and cat friend as Dryden and Allen rushed over.   
  
The knight made it there first and with an exhausted voice asked, "Are all  
of you alright?"  
  
Van gave a small nod, "Yes, it appears we are......"He gave a small glance  
towards Hitomi as did Merle, but Hitomi remained silent. Her thoughts were  
still racking her brain and she could not think of the present.   
  
"Well that's good" replied the blonde man with a smile just as the fellow  
king walked up to the group.  
  
"Van," said Dryden, "I thought.....I thought......"  
  
"Speak, King Dryden" asked the young raven head boy as he stared at the  
shocked royal.  
  
The older king turned his eyes to something behind the guymelefs as he  
spoke, "I thought I saw you on top of a dragon during the battle....."  
  
The words hung in the air for several moments. All eyes turned to the large  
white dragon who had begun to walk over to them. His glowing green eyes  
watching the group with interest. Not even half of them could believe what  
they were seeing. A metal machine had turned into a legendary being of  
flesh and bone. Also no beast of its kind had ever been tamed before and  
yet here stood one that served his master with great loyalty. The truth  
caused several mouths to hang open.   
  
Slowly the young brunette seeress began to surface from her deep thoughts  
and her mind began to register the huge beast that laid in front of her.  
Hitomi's emerald eyes sparkled at the sight of the legendary creature. He  
was beautiful.......His scales sparkled in the sunlight from the billion of  
tiny jewels embedded in his skin. A pair of white leathery wings rose in a  
majestic arch off the creature's back. White armor with gold emblems were  
strapped over the creature in several places showing power. A glowing red  
orb rested on his chest plate of armor in a beautiful decoration. Oh, he  
was the most wonderful thing the girl had ever seen.  
  
She had dreamed of a world like this......It had creatures from all her old  
fairy tale books and held lands of beautiful landscapes. To see the dragon  
so close was like living a dream...... and what a wonderful dream it was...  
  
Hitomi's thoughts were broken as she heard a deep voice begin to speak.   
  
"How did happen, Van?" asked the hansom knight.  
  
"I'm not really sure, how he changed, Allen....." the boy king replied, "It  
kinda just.......happened......"  
  
The older king gave a little snort, "You know very well, Van, that in our  
world things don't just happen......especially in a situation like this..."  
  
A small groan from behind the group caused all eyes to turn to the dragon.  
The large white lizard let out a louder groan as his energist began to  
glow. The light radiating from the large jewel filled the area and shined  
into the eyes of everyone in the room. Gasps of wonders filled the large  
room at the sudden bright glow.   
  
Hitomi watched in awe as the dragon began to stiffen. The dragon's head  
grew lower to the floor as his green glowing eyes began to grow dim.  
Leathery wings spread in a familiar pose as the leathery skin became cloth.  
The tail that had held such life fell dead to the ground as the white armor  
melted over the beast's glittering scales becoming cold steel. Its claws  
and teeth of dragon bone became metal. Soon Escaflowne was no longer the  
dragon it had first become, but the cold giant it had once been. The  
glowing light from its energist slowly faded from the red orb leaving only  
the sun as a light source. A silence fell on the room.....  
  
Now, what had happened? Everything the group had ever understood was  
becoming more and more difficult to believe. Why were things becoming more  
confusing for them?   
  
No one moved as all eyes watched the metal dragon. Not a word was spoken as  
the young angel king took a few steps towards the legendary dragon. Van had  
felt so much closer to Escaflowne since the transformation and now.......  
The young king couldn't believe he had just lost his comrade.... his battle  
partner.....Van stared up at the now lifeless skull of his comrade. His tan  
hand fell on the glowing energist the dragon's claw now hold. The jewel  
gave a small glow from the touch of its owner. The ruby eyes of the king  
searched for any life left within the beast, but the search was in vain for  
the dragon was a cold machine once again. Van released his senses in a  
final hope that his friend might still live. When no life force radiated  
from the object he squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head.   
  
He had lost him......  
  
  
~Dark Fortress~  
The shadowy form of the commander sat in the throne of black thorns. His  
pale fingers clenched the metal arm rests as he watched the blue sphere  
floating in the mist of the large room. Images of the past battle played  
over and over across the blue globe's surface. Kusari watched the seeress  
be battered over and over, enjoying it more each time. The anger in his  
blood slowly began to fade away as he watched the seeress bleeding on the  
metal floor of the Crusade. He replayed the image of the seeress being  
beaten by the leader of the demons as a way of helping his rage of revenge  
that stirred in his veins. His boiling blood had begun to simmer at the  
first images of the wounded seeress began to play.   
  
His burning obsession for revenge was taking over the man. It was slowly  
consuming him and destroying his soul. Every fiber in his being burned to  
have revenge against the witch from the Mystic Moon. Now she was the cause  
of two deaths......his father.....and now his only brother.....Oh, what  
rage seared through his body when he discovered the seeress was at ease,  
but a great joy swept through his soul when he saw the demon attack her. He  
almost felt at peace when he saw her lay in a pool of deep red blood.   
  
Dilandau stood in the shadows watching his commander watching the scene  
replay once again. The dragon slayer was rather enjoying the images, but he  
was uneasy..... For some reason Kusari was waiting for something. Dilandau  
knew he had to be waiting for something for he made no new arrangements....  
made no move what so ever towards the group..... More than anything else  
the slayer hated to waste time. He could be killing or slaughtering  
villages when he stood there waiting amongst the darkness. He at least  
wanted to know what they were waiting for! He knew better though. His  
commander had jumped over the edge.....his actions were unpredictable  
now.....His obsession for revenge had grown so out of control the last few  
days that it was driving him insane.....He didn't want to provoke this  
deadly man. Dilandau rather enjoyed his life and wasn't ready for it to end  
quite yet. Angrily the soldier snarled as the image of the seeress began to  
play again.  
  
The two lone men didn't even noticed that the large blue skylight that hung  
over head had suddenly grown dim. A small 'thud' was heard from the glass,  
but it was so low that neither of the men had heard. A small crack appeared  
on the smooth blue surface and soon the sound of cracking glass began to  
ring throughout the room. Both men's attentions were suddenly taken by the  
noise and as their eyes turn to the ceiling they were able to see the blue  
skylight beginning to break. Another louder 'thud' was heard from above and  
the cracks grew. Kusari rose from his seat slowly as the cracks of blue  
glass began to spread.   
  
With a loud crash the glass shattered and a dark shadow fell through the  
falling shards of blue glass. The scene of the large creature plunging  
through the twinkling pieces of blue glass was breath taking. The beast's  
black skin caused the shattering blue glass to shine more brightly against  
its dark hue. It was like the creature was falling through a rain of  
twinkling blue stars.....  
  
The large beast of black leathery skin smashed onto the floor and slid a  
few feet as shards clattered to the floor around the limp form. The  
commander smiled at the arrival at the creature while the slayer tried to  
fall deeper into the shadows. Dark red blood created a small pool as the  
dark being bleed on the marble surface. Groaning in pain the demon rose to  
his hands and feet. His head limply rose up and his glowing eyes turned up  
to the shadow man. The devil tail withdrew and went between the creature's  
legs like a scared dog. A small whimpered passed the creature's lips as the  
man came closer to the demon. Its dark ears went down as the man's hand  
came down to lay on the dark being's head.   
  
"My child of darkness returns......." the commander's voice was dark and  
cold as his hand slowly caressed the head of dark leathery skin. The  
gargoyle was a little surprised by how kind his controller was acting. This  
being's soul was far darker than his.....so why was he so gentle to him?  
  
As if as an answer to the demon's question the man struck the beast across  
the face. The former leader of the demons slid across the hard floor  
causing blood to smear over the surface of the marble. With a low growl the  
demon rose on to all fours and turned towards the man. He wanted to strike  
the man, but his powers were far too great for the demon to even consider  
in a challenge.   
  
With wary eyes of glowing red the creature watched the man slowly walked  
over to him.  
  
Kusari's eyes of ice blue glared down at the inferior being, "You are weak  
my demon..... You are mine and you will forever obey me....."  
  
Glowing red eyes glanced at a iron chain clenched in the man's fists. Claws  
dug out of the demon's digits as he stared at the collar. He refused to be  
this being's........pet!....... The beast snarled at the metal chain and  
slowly got lower to the ground showing he would pounce on the man if he so  
much as came an inch closer.  
  
The shadow man merely smiled at the creature's reaction and raised his  
hand. A streak of blue energy raced through the air hitting the dark  
creature at full force. The demon reared his head in a fit of howls as pain  
seared through his body. As the blue bolts ran over its leathery skin the  
beast heard a small laugh in the back of his mind.....  
  
"Do you not remember my first warning?......" the voice hissed. The energy  
grew intensity causing the pain to cut through the beast harder. The  
demon's air in its lungs sizzled like fire and his blood was at great heat.  
His ears filled with the unbearable sound of hissing heat as the blue  
electricity ran through every fiber of its body.  
  
Slowly the energy left the demon's muscles leaving the being numb. With a  
deep moan the beast fell to the ground in a heap. Kusari got down on one  
knee as he brought the chain around the demon's dark neck. The glowing eyes  
stared in misery as the iron collar was lashed around his skin. Had he sunk  
so low that he allowed this monster to control him? Even if he had the  
strength to fight this being he would never had done it. This being was not  
someone you challenged.......the demon had finally figured this out and he  
dared not cross this demon's path. As the chain clamped around the dark  
neck Kusari smiled a grin that could only be known as evil itself.   
  
The dark man stared into the glowing red eyes of his new personal demon, "I  
can feel your anger for the seeress.......you want revenge......"  
  
The demon growled angrily at the mention of the being. His anger was unable  
to be measured. The being who had left scars across his body would pay for  
her actions. He vowed to end her life even if it took his very soul.   
  
"Don't you worry, my demon......" the dark whisper hung in the air, "For I  
promise you this......You will be allowed to return the gifts that the  
seeress gave you......"   
  
A pale hand ran over one of the bloody wounds marked over the creature's  
dark body. As Kusari took back his hand he noticed the blood smeared on his  
palm. His fingers rubbed against one another enjoying the feel of the dark  
liquid.   
  
"All in good time, my dear Akuma......." he whispered as he stared at the  
blood, "All in good time....."  
  
  
~Crusade~  
The sky had darken and now a million twinkling lights decorated the vast  
atmosphere. The Crusade was still several hours away from the next marker  
and it was for the best. Everyone was tired and needed rest from the last  
battle. For fear of more attacks the Crusade went to silent running,  
leaving the sails as their only source of motion. The generators had been  
shut down because they were quite loud and could be easily detected. The  
metal ship was to stay above the clouds in hope of keeping hidden. Only a  
minimal amount of the crew was awake watching over the ship. Leaving the  
corridors virtually empty. Only one person prowled the halls late that  
night.......  
  
Quietly the youngraven head king walked down the steel hall. His sword was  
held in one hand as he made his way to a small metal door. He was only  
dressed in his familiar cream pants and boots. Sleep had been a goal he  
could not achieve tonight. So many thoughts were running through his mind  
that he couldn't sleep. After several hours of tossing and turning the  
young royal finally gave up on the impossible and rose from his soft bed.  
Knowing no one, but a few crew men would be awake he strapped on his sword  
and decided to practice his sword handling skills.   
  
As he grew closer to the stairway's door he passed another door that held a  
small window. The young king hesitated his steps at this door and peered  
through the glass. Inside the room behind the window stood the docking bay.  
Only a few emergency lights were on inside leaving barely enough light to  
see anything in the room. His ruby eyes slowly scanned the room and fell on  
a familiar metal dragon. It laid lifeless in the shadows. Only the small  
crystal of its energist showed any signs of life for it glowed a soft red  
in the darkness.   
  
Placing a palm against the glass the young man whispered, "Sleep well, old  
friend......"  
  
With a final glance at the legendary dragon Van turned and open the door  
leading to the spiral staircase. As he walked up the steps he thought of  
his love sleeping peacefully in her room. He almost went to wake her for he  
had a craving for her presence, but he forced himself to pass by her bed  
chamber without a second glance. She needed her sleep and he did not want  
to deprive her of that.  
  
Soon he came to stand before a wall that held a small ladder leading to a  
square door overhead. With tan hands the man took hold of the rungs and  
slowly made his way up the short ladder. Van pushed opened the small double  
doors and lifted himself onto the roof. As he exited out of the ship he  
found himself in the mist of dozens of poles holding several large sails.  
Stars sparkled across the sky in a beautiful background. The light from the  
moon seemed much brighter since they were closer to it. With a warm smile  
the boy king walked out amongst the ropes and poles looking for an adequate  
place to practice. He didn't want to cut any important lines by accident.  
  
He decided the best place to go was the bow of the ship since there were  
less ropes in that area. Slowly he made his way across the metal roof as a  
gentle wind lifted his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed  
deep. The smell of the wind was sweet tonight. Was the wind better at this  
altitude? Perhaps.....  
  
The young king suddenly froze as he heard a gentle voice carry on the wind.  
He couldn't understand the words, but he didn't need to. There was someone  
here and that was all that mattered. With silent steps the man ran behind a  
wide wooden pole. If it was an invader he wanted to be careful. His hand  
clenched the hilt of his blade as he edged around the wood looking for the  
speaker.   
  
As he rounded around the wood the words became clearer and he began to hear  
a distinct melody in the words......a familiar melody...... His eyes widen  
a little as the song filled his ears...  
  
  
"I don't know.....  
What words I can say.....  
The wind has a way.....  
To talk to me....."  
  
  
The voice was like bells and the man felt a longing to know who the speaker  
was..... Although in his heart he already knew who it was.......  
  
Slowly he brought his eyes around the wood and spotted a vision of pure  
beauty......   
  
There laying on her back was his beloved. She was wearing a pair of purple  
shorts and a white shirt along with a pair of weird shoes covering her  
feet. Her hands rested behind her head as she stared into the vast sky of  
stars. The beautiful moonlight ran over her milky skin causing her beauty  
to glow. Her lips sung a song that carried on the gentle wind. The soft  
locks of brunette hair lifted and fell with the sweet wind in a moonlight  
dance.  
  
Oh, how beautiful she was as she laid there. To Van he could find no other  
that could ever take the position as his queen. Again he found himself  
wondering if he was worthy of her beauty. Was anyone worthy of her?......  
Probably not......surely he was not the one worthy of her presence..... The  
craving that dwelled in his soul all night intensified and the man could no  
longer deny the hunger for her presence. Slowly the man came out of his  
hiding and began to make his way to the divine goddess......  
  
Hitomi stared into the stars thinking of nothing except about the beauty of  
the glowing gas in the sky. Sleep had been impossible to achieve tonight.  
Her mind would simple not stop running. So many mysteries were strangling  
her mind that she couldn't let her mind even have a moments rest. Finding  
that she would never get any sleep she decided to do what she always did  
when she got in a situation like this. She got out of bed and pulled on her  
track clothes. Through much search she found her way to the roof and  
proceeded to take a run around the hundreds of quiet ropes.  
  
The running always caused her mind to leave behind the world around her,  
but tonight it didn't work like it always did...... She was able to ignore  
her duties as the royal heir for the duration of the run, but she found  
herself thinking she was going too slow. There was no thrill in the race  
anymore. Even if she had broken her best record she knew she would not be  
satisfied. The young girl pushed herself for over an hour trying as hard as  
she could to run faster.......to find the way her heart would pump at her  
speed......., but she could not find it......  
  
After several laps left her breathless she fell onto the metal roof and  
looked up into the sky. Why could she not find that thrill? Why did her  
blood not sing when she raced harder? Had she lost that joy of the race?  
  
"There had to be something that had caused this change" she thought, "I was  
fine until I came to Gaea.......Perhaps my riding on a horse made me see a  
true thrill on its back......and since I'm far slower than any horse  
perhaps my soul longs for another ride and no more races........"   
  
Shining emeralds stared up at the billion of glowing eyes in the dark night  
and found herself thinking of her mother......All her teenage life Hitomi  
had been very independent. She never needed the support of her parents.....  
though she always got it. Whenever she had a problem she was willing to fix  
it on her own,............but her parents were always right there with her.  
Yet, now when this was the moment when she knew her parents could not help  
her why was she so frighten? Was it because she knew she would be alone?...  
Was she ready to face her destiny without her parents to back her up?......  
  
A small flashback of an old memory played through the young girl's mind as  
she thought of the questions......  
  
  
~Flashback~  
A young woman with a long ponytail of brunette locks held a large cardboard  
box in her pale arms. The woman stood in the mist of small room decorated  
with light blue wallpaper. The only furniture in the room was a small twin  
bed and tiny set of drawers. The woman looked around the room with forest  
green eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hitomi!" the woman cried over her shoulder, "Come see your new room!"   
  
As the young lady placed the box on the bare mattress of the bed a small  
girl walked in. She was only about five years old and wore a pair of blue  
jean overalls. Her tiny green eyes stared around the room at her new home.  
Her hair was set in a pair of braids and the two bounced around whenever  
the girl walked. A tiny pale hand began to play with one of these braids as  
she made her way to her mother.   
  
"Momma......" the girl said, "I don't wanna move here......I liked our old  
house....."  
  
The woman gave a small sigh at the old argument before picking up her young  
daughter and brought her to a large window. With a bit of skill the woman  
opened the window with one hand and sat on the sill with her offspring in  
her lap.   
  
"Now, Hitomi" the lady began, "You know very well we needed more room. Your  
brother is getting to big to stay in me and your dad's room and plus  
daddy's got a better job in this city. Plus now were only a few minutes  
away from your grandmother."  
  
The young girl looked outside the window to see a beautiful green yard of  
red, orange, and yellow leaves. Fall was here and so was a new school year.  
  
"I know, Momma" the girl whispered sadly, "But I miss all the kid's from  
school....."  
  
A motherly hand wiped away a tear and held the child close, "You'll meet  
new friends in kindergarten, sweetie. Preschool is a lot smaller than  
elementary. You'll have tons of friends."  
  
The girl's eyes caught sight of several birds flying into the vast blue sky  
and felt she needed to say something....  
  
"Momma....." the girl spoke with a voice that could have been know as  
mature, "I wish I could fly....."  
  
"Why do you say that, Hitomi?" asked the mother with a small smile.  
  
A pale finger pointed to the tiny dots floating towards the horizon,  
"Because I dreamed I could fly one night.....and it was the most wonderful  
feeling....."  
  
Red lips drew close to the girl's ear as the mother spoke, "If you believe  
in it and wish upon a star........perhaps you will fly, Hitomi.......  
Perhaps one day you fly along side angels in the heavens......"  
  
The young girl watched as the birds finally disappeared into the clouds,  
"That's what I want.....I want to fly with angels......"  
~End of Flashback~  
  
  
Just as the memory left the girl's mind a flock of birds flew overhead  
bringing a soft smile to the seeress's pale lips. "Now I can fly......."  
  
Without even thinking the girl began to sing.....she began to sing the song  
Van had sung her the other night when he had proposed. Her voice sang the  
melody of the music Celena had played for her on the ocarina in the blonde  
woman's dream. Her thoughts were lost in the music and the wind cradled the  
notes tenderly.   
  
That's when she finally noticed his presence. Her mind had been so busy  
thinking of old memories and songs that she had ignored her senses for that  
small period of time......, but now she felt for her senses and had  
discovered him and nothing else could bring her more joy having him there  
at that moment.   
  
Slowly the words came to a halt as the last verse was sung and the brunette  
girl lifted from her position to a stand. Van stood only inches away with  
his sword at his side. A warm tan hand fell on a pale cheek caressing it  
affectionately. Hitomi's green eyes slid shut at his touch. She didn't care  
why he came. All that matter was that he was here......with her......  
forever......  
  
A pair of protective arms wound around her and opening her eyes she placed  
her hands on his chest feeling his heartbeat. Van buried his nose in her  
soft hair and breathed in her scent. He wanted to hold her there for  
eternity.....possible longer......  
  
"Oh, you don't know how badly I wanted to see you tonight....." he  
whispered into her locks of brown hair.   
  
The young seeress let out a small sigh of pure bliss as she rested her head  
against her lover's chest, "I know how you feel.....Sometimes I would just  
die to have you hold me like this...."  
  
A small hue of red flushed Van's cheeks. Even though he had changed over  
the year he still had his moments when he got embarrassed. His chin came to  
rest on the top of the girl's head as he closed his eyes. The wind lifted  
their locks and in the moonlight they looked so happy. Smiles of pure love  
played on their lips. Their happiness was something that could not be  
bought or won.......it was something that could only be given by one you  
love.......  
  
He glanced down at her with a warm smile, "So what are you doing up here?"  
  
Hitomi pulled away a little so she could look into his ruby eyes, "I  
couldn't sleep so I came out here to run a bit.......but it didn't help..."  
  
The young brunette girl withdrew from his arms and walked towards the edge  
of the roof. The wind lifted her locks causing them to flow majestically.  
The moonlight played over her pale skin making her look even more  
beautiful.  
  
Van walked over to stand at her side and saw her staring at the clouds that  
the Crusade flew over. Hitomi seemed lost in thought as she spoke, "I  
always could run and feel a great thrill run through my blood,......but....  
tonight......I couldn't get that sense of adrenaline......I felt no  
thrill......"  
  
"What do you think is wrong?" he asked as he wound an arm around the  
seeress's shoulders.   
  
Hitomi laid her head on the boy king's shoulder and her eyes of emerald  
green closed shut, "I'm not sure.....but I think I know how I can find that  
thrill again......could you help me, Van?"  
  
His fire eyes closed shut as he whispered, "Hitomi,.......you know very  
well I would do anything for you....."  
  
Green eyes opened along with fire as she turned to face him, "Then, Van,...  
please teach me to fly....."  
  
Van stared at her a little surprised, "What do you mean 'teach you to  
fly'?"  
  
The royal was confused by the question. Didn't she already know how to fly?  
  
His fiancé's eyes sparkled with hope, "Van, I wish to fly......I have  
wings, but I don't know how to use them......I've never had wings before  
and so I never had the chance to learn.......please show me......"  
  
The young king stared into the eyes of his beloved. How could he refuse  
her? Why would he refuse her? His tan fingers placed a few stray locks of  
brunette hair behind a pale ear as he whispered, "I would feel honor to  
teach you how to fly, Hitomi......"  
  
Her green eyes twinkled even brighter as Hitomi whispered, "Thank you, my  
king....."  
  
Van leaned down and as he drew close he whispered, "You're welcome, my  
queen....."  
  
Their lips met for several moments as they held each other close. As they  
withdrew from their lover's arms Van released his pearly white wings.  
Dozens of glowing stray feathers littered the air around the two of them  
causing Hitomi's breath to lock in her throat. Each time he did that she  
couldn't breath. It was just so beautiful that it took away the breath her  
lungs.....and in the night with the dark sky the feathers look fifty times  
more magical......  
  
Van took Hitomi's hand and began the lesson, "First you must learn to  
unfurl your wings easier than how you did it last time."  
  
Hitomi shook with her eagerness and gave a small nod, "How do I do that?"  
  
The angel look deep into the seeress eyes, "Close your eyes......"  
  
Slowly the girl's eyelids fell and she could only listen to his voice. The  
boy king closed his eyes as well and let his senses flow through the air  
and surround them. The two beings now stood in a form of bubble. They were  
unaware about the world around them. There was no wind..... no sound......  
even the senses of awareness of the other people on the ship became dead  
air.....They could not smell.....touch.....hear......taste......see.......  
anything except within in their small area of seclusion........   
  
"You must free your mind....." the royal whispered as he slowly circled her  
with his eyes still closed, "You must leave behind all burdens......all  
responsibilities......everything......leave it behind.........think of  
nothing else except bringing your wings out.....bring them out, Hitomi.....  
you can do it........"  
  
Hitomi let out a deep breath and let her mind empty every thought that  
formed within its hold. The thoughts of everything that laid heavy on her  
shoulders fell away and the huge weight finally lifted from her mind. She  
felt a swell of peace absorb her as she thought of wings...... wings of  
pure white....... An image of feathers glowing in the darkness emerged in  
her mind.  
  
"Hitomi....." her lover's voice called from within the depths of her mind,  
"Take all your thought and emotions into your body.....and place it in your  
heart until it's about to burst.....let it flow to your back until it ready  
to rip you apart....."  
  
The seeress's brow began to brim with sweat as she tried hard to  
concentrate. She began to feel a large surge of power swell in her soul.  
With a little effort she forced it to compress and form into a center of  
force. It began to flow like a river to her back and began to tear at the  
marrow of her soul. The sensation caused the girl's skin to tingle. It  
wanted to be released......it begged to surge out!.....  
  
"Let it go, Hitomi.......release it......"  
  
With a loud cry the girl reared back straining. In that moment of strain  
white wings bursted from the seeress's back and glowed against the dark  
sky. Shreds of material fell to the metal roof and slid off over the edge  
into the air. Her shirt was torn apart at the back, but not enough to  
remove it off of the brunette girl. For several moments Hitomi strained  
with the power flowing through her blood as the angel wings pierced out of  
the back trying desperately to emerge all the way. As soon as the wings  
reached their full length the strain on the girl's body left and she fell  
to her knees. Her breathing was ragged as her lungs screamed for air.   
  
Van opened his eyes staring at the wings of beauty arched out of his  
beloved's back. Although the wings were probably the beautiful things in  
the world the king could only think they looked dull against his lover's  
beauty. Those feathery wings only intensified her magnificence.   
  
Hitomi opened her eyes and turned her head a little to catch sight of her  
wings. Oh, how radiant they were. They shined like stars and glowed like a  
moon stone spoken in fairy tales. A pale hand ran over the soft feathers  
and Hitomi could have sworn those feathers were the softest thing she ever  
felt. Oh, it was like a dream to see such indescribable object of beauty  
emitting from her back. It had to be dream.......  
  
How could people believe that these angel wings were curses? They were the  
most wonderful gift one could ask for. They were a blessing.....not a  
curse.....To think that people ran away when they saw these graceful wings  
made Hitomi want to laugh. Oh, this was a heritage she would one day show  
to the world as a treasure.......not a terror.....  
  
Van took Hitomi in his arms, "You did it, my love....."  
  
A few crystal tears of joy slipped from Hitomi's emeralds as she looked up  
into her fiancé's eyes, "I can't believe it......its like.....a dream....  
I've always wanted to have wings..... and now....." Her voice was unable to  
finish the sentence for she was still at awe at the precious gift that  
emerged from her back through the holes of her shirt.   
  
Slowly the young royal made his way behind his lover, "Now lets teach you  
how to use them....."  
  
Van brought his lips to her ear and began to whisper instructions, "Close  
your eyes....."  
  
Emerald jewels slid shut at the command and her mind focused on his rich  
voice that she always loved to hear.   
  
"Feel the wind brush against your wings....."the voice whispered tenderly.  
Hitomi concentrated on the feel of the wind. The gentle breeze that swept  
over the metal ship was gentle. It caressed her wings urging them to float  
along with the wind. She wanted to fly..... the wind was begging her to fly  
with it.......  
  
"Slowly beat your wings with the flow of the currents of air......"   
  
Both pair of wings slowly began to beat with the rhythm of the air. The  
wind seemed to pick and tried to force the seeress off the roof, but she  
wasn't ready and fought against the force of wind. Van's warm arms came to  
rest on Hitomi's shoulders as he continued to speak to her.   
  
"Don't fight it.....let yourself go with the wind.....float along with the  
currents....."  
  
Hitomi took a deep breath and ceased to fight the force allowing it pull  
herself off the roof. She felt her feet leave the platform of metal and  
begin to rise higher. She was not use to this and began to panic when she  
felt she had nothing to turn to if she fell. His gentle breath brushed past  
her ear as he whispered, "I'm right here, Hitomi.....I won't let you  
fall......Trust me...."  
  
Those words brought her panic down and she placed her faith in her beloved.  
She knew he would let nothing happen to her.....   
  
They were rising higher now........so high that Hitomi had lost track of  
where they had come from. Even with her eyes closed she had been able to  
judge their distance, but she had gotten lost in the moment and couldn't  
even tell which way was up now. It really made no difference for the  
experience was just so undescribable that it took her breath away.   
  
Her blood was singing as her heart began to pound. The speed sent chills of  
joy over her body as they soared higher. The air was growing thin as they  
went higher into the atmosphere, but neither seemed to noticed. Their blood  
was perfect for this altitude so it caused them no mind. The life of  
worries and problems faded away from her mind no longer did it haunt her...  
Her mind was set only on the thrill of the moment.....the thrill she had  
been searching for earlier had finally found.....  
  
She was so lost in the moment she almost didn't hear her king say "Open  
your eyes, my love...."  
  
Slowly she open her eyes to the most spectacular sight she had ever seen...  
They were rising through clouds which in the moonlight turned a hue of  
purple. Glittering stars said hello as they watched the two angels fly by.  
The full moon seemed to had grown and now seem to be watching over the  
flyers using its light as a guide. The small form of the Crusade laid  
beneath them lost in the clouds.   
  
Van now flew along side of her holding her hand for comfort as they flew.  
His heart bursted with joy as he saw her face light up. He had always  
wanted to share this with someone.... share the joy of flying......he never  
would have dreamed he could share it with his wife....... it made the  
experience hundred times more thrilling.....  
  
Hitomi didn't know what to think or say......she was flying......flying  
over the world....... it had been something she could only dream about back  
on the Mystic Moon...... yet here she was on Gaea......living her most  
desired dream......  
  
She turned to Van who smiled at her, "Thank you, Van.....you have no idea  
how much this means to me......" A few tears fell from her emerald eyes  
falling to the sleeping world below. As the teardrops fell they looked like  
tiny twinkling stars falling from the heavens, but neither of the two  
lovers noticed for they were too busy looking into each other's eyes. This  
was their moment..... a moment that would forever leave an imprint in their  
minds....they didn't want to forget.....  
  
Van squeezed his love's hand a bit remembering he hadn't quite finished the  
lesson. "Now feel the wind glide over your wings.....don't beat your wings  
all the time or you'll tire quickly.....glide with them......" he whispered  
affectionately.  
  
Hitomi followed his words carefully by beating her wings only so often.  
Soon they began working on turns and dives which the seeress easily  
mastered. She couldn't be it......she was living her most desired  
dream!.....  
  
The brunette woman flew through the sky with such ease that it surprised  
Van. She had learned so quickly..... No one had ever learned in one day to  
fly.....at least no draconian he ever knew of.....  
  
Soon Hitomi released her lover's hand plunging into the clouds. She banked  
her wings a little and dove right through one of the soft fluffy cloud. The  
mist of the purplish cloud washed over her body tingling it. As she  
emerged from the other side she could see the Crusade more closely. A few  
lights from within the belly of the ship poured out and it made the seeress  
think of how much it looked like the cities on the Mystic Moon at night  
when billion of lights would twinkle in the darkness. Her wings stretched  
and lifted at an up draft. Again she soar through the same small cloud  
causing it evaporate at her disturbance.  
  
Van smiled as she again appeared before him. He brought his wings back  
making him halt as Hitomi stopped in front of him. She smiled playful at  
her love and tapped his shoulder, "You're it....."  
  
With a laugh Hitomi raced for the moon leaving behind a smiling king. There  
was never a dull moment with his love. Giving a little shake of the head  
the king laughed, "You better watch out.Hitomi, because I am the Lord of  
the skies here......"  
  
Beating his wings quickly the angel man took off after his lover who was  
already created a bit of distance between the two of them.  
  
The two chased each other across the stars, past the moon, and through the  
clouds..... They didn't care who would win they just enjoyed the chase.  
Hitomi would be a step ahead each time Van went to catch her. She would  
dodge with ease while he would be left dumbstruck. He was surprise to see  
her mastering flying in only a hour after lessons. He smiled as he told  
himself that she was special after all....so he shouldn't be too  
surprised.....   
  
Hitomi caught sight of Van gaining on her through the corner of her eye so  
she plunged through a tunnel of clouds. On seeing this the angel king  
banked after her and enter the passage. Their flight through the path  
caused air to rush around their flying forms as they passed and made the  
clouds spiral in a dance. As Hitomi bursted from the other end the clouds  
changed shape from her rush of air and almost closed on the king. The young  
royal laughed as the clouds nearly swallowed him, but barely missed. His  
fire eyes glanced back at the clouds watching them collide and swirl in  
beautiful patterns. He turned his eyes back and focused on his angel. She  
was diving towards the Crusade at incredible speed.   
  
Van gave a small chuckle as he dove after her, "You won't escape me,  
Hitomi!"  
  
  
A crew member stood at the helm driving the ship through the infinite sea  
of clouds. He was growing quite bored at watching only white fluffy mist  
and was beginning to wish for something to happen to wake him up. You can  
just imagine how high he jumped when a white blurred streaked past the  
large window before him.   
  
"Did.....did you see that?!" he asked a crew men nearby as helmsman stared  
out at through the glass.  
  
The other man, who stood at a control panel, looked over at the man at the  
helm, "See what?"  
  
"I.....I think I saw a woman with white wings!" the shaken man exclaimed as  
his hands clenched the wheel before him.  
  
The other man who was a few years older laughed heartily, "Oh, Please,  
Shuiman! You couldn't have possible seen that! I heard only two draconians  
live now and they are asleep in their quarters right now!"  
The older crew member only laughed harder, "I think you've been working too  
hard!"   
  
Suddenly another white blur rushed pass the window causing both men to  
jump. The younger crew man stuttered, "Did you just see that?!"  
  
The older man did not answer, but rushed to the edge of the window along  
with the younger man and placed their faces to the glass. With shock eyes  
they watch a pair of angels disappear into the cover of the purple clouds.  
They shook with utter shock as the last hint of the angels' wings  
disappeared beneath the clouds.   
  
The older man turned to the younger, "Was that King Van of Fanelia and the  
Seeress from the Mystic Moon?!"  
  
The younger man stared out of the window where the angels had last been  
seen, "It had to be!"  
  
  
Hitomi continued to dive through the clouds enjoying the effect it was  
having on her. The blood within her veins was running faster with  
adrenaline. Her mind was floating in her head from the rush. Her hands  
played along the wind enjoying the feel of rushing air washing over them.  
The brown locks of her hair and track clothes flapped in the wind showing  
off her increasing speed. The glowing white wings of angels were position  
in a downward dive as she plummet through the mists. Soon the sight of the  
world of Gaea appeared before her eyes, but she didn't stop her descendent.  
She only increased her speed as she spiraled downwards.  
  
Van flapped his wings a little harder trying to catch up with his love. She  
was growing closer to the planet. It didn't frighten him when he noticed  
her increase in speed. He had complete faith in her abilities and only  
attempted to catch her. The chase was still on.....  
  
The young seeress turned her head getting a better view of her chaser. He  
was still a ways away, but inch by inch he was gaining. She was a little  
surprised to see that he hadn't caught her already. She had just learned to  
fly while he had years of experience. Perhaps it was the fact he didn't get  
to fly much. He mostly flew only as an emergency since so many people were  
edgy around Draconians.   
  
Her emerald eyes turned back to the world beneath her. The ground was  
rushing up to meet her and would soon crash into her if she didn't lift,  
but she made no move to change direction. As the ground became closer she  
began to see different features of the globe. She noticed she was headed  
for a plain containing hundreds of white dots. Unsure of what the forms  
could be she continued towards the green plain.   
  
Soon the world became only a mile away and she knew she had to rise or  
crash. With a turn of her wings she flew towards the planet's dark horizon.  
At this sudden turn she had only been about fifty feet above the ground and  
because of her great speed a rush of air caused dust and dirt to rise in a  
great cloud. Van, who had become closer to his target, flew through the  
cloud just as it thinned and caused another cloud of dust and dirt to rise.  
  
The seeress glanced again over her shoulders and spotted her king closer  
than before. With a laugh she increased her speed and soared over the hilly  
plain of green grass. As the girl flew over the blades of green she spotted  
the white forms she had seen from overhead. It was a herd of white  
horses.......no.....a herd of white unicorns...... Dust kicked up from  
their heels as the mystical creatures raced across the plain. Whether they  
ran for fear of the girl or for just for travel was unknown, but to the  
girl it made no difference. It was spectacular to see these creatures so  
close up. She slowed her speed, no longer thinking of the chase, and glided  
over the beasts. The lead stallion reared his head at the sight of the  
angel and neighed loudly. Their spiral horns glowed in the moonlight as the  
herd increased their speed a bit. Hitomi noticed several foals running  
along with mares and smiled. She lowered herself a few feet more letting  
her get close enough to one of the unicorns to touch it. The young mare  
neighed softly as a gentle hand stroke her nose. Usually the mare would  
have raced away from a stranger, but something about her didn't make the  
unicorn fear her......  
  
Hitomi's emerald eyes turned up towards to the horizon and spotted a river.  
The lead stallion gave a long neigh at the sight of water and slowed down  
to stop at the water. As the beautiful horses of spiral horns waded through  
the water Hitomi banked to the left and continued downstream. The young  
seeress glanced back at the mystical creatures seeing them leap through the  
water sending up several sparkling droplets into the air. They looked like  
they were jumping through glittering stars. As the unicorns emerged on the  
other side of the bank their coats shined with water causing the moon's  
light to shine brightly over their backs. They looked even more beautiful  
as the glow emitted from the wet coat. The mare which Hitomi had petted  
spotted the angel woman leaving and reared neighing almost like she was  
saying goodbye.   
  
The angel woman turned her head back around and continued down the path of  
water. Looking down into the water she stared at her reflection. Emerald  
eyes stared back at the young girl. Wings of glowing feathers beat several  
times gaining speed. Hitomi stared down at herself noticing how different  
she looked. Yes, she wore her old clothes and still held the same short  
hair style, but the angel wings made her look completely different and she  
was. Now she held wings of pure fantasy and soared through the sky like a  
bird.   
  
A pale hand reached down to the water and ran its fingers through the  
surface of the water disturbing the image. The ripples followed the fingers  
in beautiful arches as Hitomi sped down the river. The gentle flow of the  
water running past her fingertips was soothing and caused the young seeress  
to let out a sigh.   
  
As she took her hand away from the water a new image appeared. Soaring just  
a few feet above her was her future husband. Careful to avoid her wings,  
Van slowly descended and wrapped his warm arms around her as he came to fly  
directly over her. He buried his face in her hair and whispered into her  
pale ear, "I caught you......"  
  
He kissed her temple tenderly as Hitomi's eyes slid shut at his touch. Both  
of the lovers looked down at their reflection and stared into their lover's  
eyes within the reflection. Their wings carefully beat as a single unite.  
When his wings would rise, her wings would rise. If her wings would fall,  
his would fall. They flew silently over the water's surface in that gentle  
embrace enjoying every moment of the other's company.  
  
They didn't even noticed they had reached the end of the river where a  
large lake laid. Thousands of fire flies flew over the mirror of the  
water's surface. It looked like a million stars was dancing around them.  
Soon the two came to a stop in the center of the lake as Hitomi turned in  
her lover's hold. Their feet laid only a few inches above the surface of  
the water making it look like the two were standing on water.   
  
Van stared into his woman's eyes of green emeralds as he held her close to  
his bare chest. His tan fingers brushed through her hair removing a few  
tangles that had come from the flight. A smile appeared on Hitomi's face as  
she looked up into the face of her true love. Her pale arms wound around  
his strong neck as she spoke, "Van......"  
  
He didn't answered, but pressed his lips against hers. Hitomi hungrily  
responded to his affection. His hands of tan skin ran up and down her back  
softly stroking it. Her pale fingers pulled his neck closer forcing the  
kiss to deepen. Their skin tingled with passion as they continued to taste  
each other's souls. Each kiss seemed to bring forth more pleasure than the  
one before. Deep emotions within their souls would surface and they clung  
to their lover during the embrace. For what seemed like eternity they  
stayed like that......two angels with glowing white wings kissing in the  
moonlight above a mirror of water while a million stars flew around them...  
  
Finally the need for air forced them to pull apart. They were both  
breathing hard as they stared into one another's eyes. Van, careful to be  
seen unnoticed, dug into the pocket of his pants and revealed a small white  
silk cloth. The young king brought the cloth in front of the young seeress  
as she stared down at it in curiosity. Hitomi glanced up at Van, who  
smiled, and slowly took the item from his hands. Again she glanced into her  
lover's eyes before her pale fingers began to open the cloth. A surprised  
gasp came from the brunette angel when she saw the object shining in the  
moonlight in the mist of the white fabric. Van took the ring from the cloth  
and by coming to stand behind her shoulder placed the ring on her wedding  
finger. The beautiful girl looked at the sparkling ring in awe as her  
husband-to-be wound his arms around her.   
  
The ring was exactly what she had told him to get. It was a sliver band  
with gold etched feathers all around the metal. The only added item to the  
ring was tiny diamonds placed within the outline of gold feathers. It  
caused the gold outlined feathers to appear like real feathers.   
  
Hitomi smiled playfully at her royal love, "I thought I told you I didn't  
want diamonds..."  
  
The young king began to kiss her temple as he whispered between kisses, "I  
know, but you deserve the greatest treasures in the world.......I had to  
make the ring worthy to rest on your finger....."  
  
The young girl brought a hand to her lover's cheek bringing his face  
towards hers, "Thank you....."  
  
Again their faces grew close in a kiss as their wings kept them suspended  
over the mirror of the lake's surface. Neither noticed that a forest in  
the mist of a mystical fog stood at the edge of the water's bank. Within  
the cast sky, the giant metal ship, the Crusade, had begun to descend from  
the clouds. They had finally arrived at the forest of the dead warriors  
known as the 'Spirit Trees'........  
  
  
  
  
  
~Sorry again about taking so long to get out this next chapter. I had  
writer's block a few days and couldn't write. Then I couldn't seem to get  
to the end. It just kept getting longer.....and longer.....and longer.....  
which I'm sure your all glad for!~  
~I created this chapter because I really was getting aggravated with  
several stories. They write about Hitomi already knowing how to fly even  
though she never had wings before so I made sure to include a chapter where  
Hitomi learns to fly. Perhaps she learned pretty fast, but its in her blood  
and she has the instincts of a true flyer~  
~I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter because I put a lot of time  
and effort into this chapter. Especially because I was a little unsure how  
to give the flying lessons since I don't know how to fly myself.~  
~Akuma means "demon" in Japanese if you wanted to know!~  
~Alright people tell me what you think! Please R&R!~  
~I promise the next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Probably it  
will be out Fri. Afternoon! Thanks for reading!~ 


	18. Where The Dead Warriors Roam

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
~This chapter deals with all the main characters. They must each face their  
past individually, if they want to live through another step in their  
adventure~  
~Most of the characters past history (which have been vague within the  
series) are somewhat explained in this chapter~  
~Alright I've got another chapter here for all you regular readers! Hope  
you enjoy this one!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel Wings  
  
Chapter 18 ~ Where The Dead Warriors Roam  
  
~ 'Spirit Trees' ~  
Hitomi pulled away from her lover's arms had she sensed the Crusade  
dropping altitude. Her emeralds eyes turned to sky and spotted the metal  
ship containing hundred of souls lowering to the lake. It glowing lights  
from inside looked like a thousand eyes and penetrated the darkness with  
the thousands of spotlights that the Crusade's lights created. The  
Crusade's descent brought up a rush of wind disturbing the trees and  
rippling the surface of the water on the lake.   
  
Van turned at the sudden motion of the water and also looked above them  
spotting the sail ship. A smile played on the young angel's lips as he  
spoke, "Do you think they came to chaperon?"  
  
Laughter passed between the two of them as the ship continued towards the  
pair of angels. As soon as metal landing gear pierced the earth stopping  
the huge metal monster Hitomi frowned. Why was the ship stopping? If the  
ship was landing here than that could only mean.......  
  
The girl's brunette head turned slowly as Van continued to grin at the  
ship. The emerald jewels within her head slowly traced the land surrounding  
the mirror of water. In didn't take long for the seeress to spot the forest  
laying just a few feet from the lake's edge. Darkness dwelled within the  
depths between the trees. She could barely make out anything beyond the  
border of the towering plants. A gray fog rolled across the forest floor  
licking the roots of the trees in a ghostly manner. The fog only dwelled  
within the confines of the forest and no where beyond. It only made the  
place all the more suspicious.....  
  
Hitomi stared at the woods and felt a sense of fear grip her soul. Feeling  
her sense of sudden fear her beloved turned his head to look down at her,  
but she was too busy looking at the woods for him to get a clear view of  
her face. Following her gaze he spotted the dark trees and with a surprised  
voice whispered, "The Spirit Trees......."  
  
  
It had been over an hour since the Crusade had landed and now the group of  
friends, along with several soldiers, stood at the edge of trees staring  
into its depths. The two angels had long since flown to the soft dirt and  
merged their wings into their backs. Both knew people were still edgy  
around their kind and held no joy in scaring people. As the group stared at  
the dark trail that ran through the trees it could be seen no one was eager  
to entering the forest of the dead walkers. Unfortunately it was a task  
that had to be completed and all knew it. Hitomi stood next to Van who had  
retrieved his old red shirt with no sleeves. The two of them were at the  
front of the group. Hitomi was biting her lower lip. The young seeress  
stared into the shadows and wondered why they had to call upon the dead for  
information. The passage had said quite bluntly that they needed to seek  
out the dead for some sort of knowledge. What it was, she did not know.  
Personally she felt she didn't need anymore information. Things were  
becoming far too complex for them to handle. Deep down in her heart though,  
Hitomi was ready for whatever was to come and she was determined to take  
whatever came at her with full force.   
  
The young girl angel turned her eyes towards the knight as he walked over  
to her and her king. The knight obviously was just as excited about the  
trek as much as the rest of them. His eyes kept glancing towards the trees  
and his face held a small frown as he grew closer to the head of the group.  
  
  
"I think we should bring some soldiers with us, Van" said the knight as he  
stopped in front of the king.   
  
The young royal nodded at this as he glanced towards the shadows and  
whispered a reply, "I agree, but what if they learn to much? Should we  
chance it?"  
  
The blonde man eyebrows came together in thought, "We should take only a  
minimal amount of guards then. It would be best if each woman had their own  
personal guard. That should be enough since each of us can handle  
ourselves."  
  
The young king thought about his fiancé and nodded, "We should also have  
one for Prince Chid."  
  
A smug smile came on the face of the honorable knight, "I am his personal  
guard and will have no problem of watching out for him."  
  
Van glanced at Prince Chid who stood talking to Celena and Millerina. The  
young king hated to treat the boy as a child although he ruled all of  
Freid, but he was still a boy and no way of protecting himself. With a  
small sigh the angel king nodded and turned to the group of soldiers that  
were standing by. Carefully he began to pick out his best soldiers and  
distributed them amongst the group.   
  
The seeress stood closest to the woods as the soldiers began to be  
dispatched among the people. She was studying the contents of the forest  
wondering what could lay within its darkness. What would they find in  
there? She knew there would be spirits of the dead, but was there anything  
else. Quietly she let her senses flow through the branches as far as her  
senses willed. She felt something.....she had never felt anything like  
it......whatever it was it was extremely strong.....  
  
The girl didn't even noticed the well decorated soldier as he came to stand  
by her side. It was his cough that woke her from her thoughts and brought  
her mind to realize a man stood beside her.   
  
As she turned to look upon him the man got on one knee and bowed. This  
action brought a faint blush to the girl's cheeks. She wasn't accustom to  
such respectful treatment. The man wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with  
a with a light blue tunic similar to Allen's. Gold thread ran through the  
material of the shirt creating a large emblem of the Crest of Fanelia on  
the front of his tunic. Brown leather pants and black boots finished off  
the outfit along with a colorful scarab that contained a well decorated  
sword. His dark brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail wrapped in a  
blue cloth. It was obvious that he was in the high ranks of the soldiers  
from Fanelia.   
  
The man closed his eyes as he continued to bow his head, "Seeress Hitomi, I  
am to be your personal escort for the duration of this trek. My name is  
General Resshi. It is a honor to serve as your guard and I promise upon my  
life that I will protect you, milady."  
  
Hitomi blush deepen at the words. No wonder Van hated this treatment. To  
have people fling at your feet like this all the time must be unbearable.  
There were probably hundreds of people who would love it if people did that  
for them, but to Hitomi and her lover this was not something they desired.   
  
"Please rise" the girl of brunette locks replied. It had been a request,  
but to the soldier it was a command and he quickly did as he was told. As  
he stood he held his chest forward as he looked at the woman. He looked  
just like one of the men in the army who was waiting for a command from his  
commander. Hitomi looked straight into the man's eyes, "I am honor to have  
someone so loyal to serve as my guard, but know this..........I do not want  
you die on my behalf."  
  
"Milady" the soldier began, "I have dedicated my life to protecting people  
and my duty now is to protect your life. I am not scared to give my life to  
save yours."  
  
"But I am" the young woman replied surprising the guard. The woman's eyes  
held a special flame and her voice was set in courage, "I have lost  
billions of lives because of me and I will not lose another on account of a  
duty........I promise you this if you go into those woods you will leave  
those woods along with me......"  
  
The man stared at the woman shocked. He never met someone that had ever  
cared for him. He had always been the lower class around the royals and  
although this woman held no respected royal blood, for she held Draconian  
blood that was despised, he saw her as a noble.  
  
His brown eyes continued to study the woman. Her face held hard features as  
she stared up at the man. As he looked into her eyes he could see a world  
of pain and suffering. Within the reflection of her pupil images of war and  
devastation played. Battles raged and war struck down in the mirror of her  
eye. The deaths of hundreds of people formed in the reflection and soon  
explosions erupted in the scene. The man shook his ahead as if awaking from  
a dream. The images within her pupil slowly faded away, but Hitomi's face  
was still set in hard features.   
  
The man just continued to stare at the beautiful woman that had captured  
his king's affection. Did he just see what he saw?..... Or perhaps it was a  
dream?......Whatever it was it left the man speechless.   
  
Hitomi features became soft as she realized she had somehow shared her  
suffering with the man. She hadn't mean to, but her powers seemed to  
intensify with emotions......especially painful ones..........She placed a  
comforting hand on the general's shoulder, "Please understand what I'm  
saying. Other might see you as a lower person, but you are living being and  
I do not want to see you die....."  
  
The soldier barely nodded still in shock. She had just about literally said  
they were equals. He just couldn't get back his mind to work as he watched  
the woman walked over to his king. As he watched the two talk he swore on  
his family's grave that he would protect this woman at all costs. She had  
gained something that was more precious than gold......his respect......  
  
Hitomi and Van turned the group and the young king spoke, "Let's go......"  
  
  
The wind whistle through the trees in an eerie melody as the fog licked the  
invader's ankles. Darkness tried to envelope the group, but several  
soldiers held torches keeping the shadows at bay. The branches of the tree  
blocked out the sky bringing absolutely no light from the large moon.  
Several small creatures of several shapes and sizes scurried amongst the  
brush disturbed by these beings' presence. Few ever ventured into these  
dark depths and no one had ever left such ghostly dwellings. Most got lost  
within the forests confines or died from their own fear. Whatever the  
reason for the people to be unable to return to the peaceful world beyond  
this dark prison was unknown, but it sent such fear in the comrades of  
those lost that the place became known as a forbidden land of spirits. No  
one had entered beneath the cover of these trees for over 300 years and now  
it seemed that the woods had more victims for its lair of death......  
  
As the group walked through the darkness with only the light of the torches  
held by the soldiers a figure lurked between the trees....the being was  
swift and quiet.....so quiet that not even the cat~girl's sensitive ears  
heard the being stalking the group.....The being ran through the shadows  
and leaped from branch to branch stealthily....... It was waiting.....  
waiting for the time to strike.....  
  
Hitomi walked at the very head of the group with her personal guard and  
lover flanking her. All though the seeress had no idea what to do the group  
trusted her as the leader of the task. She had tried to refuse the  
position, but the group urged her to take it until she finally did. Now as  
she walked through the fog that was growing thicker and higher she wonder  
why she had taken on such a difficult job.   
  
The seeress stiffen a bit as she continued to walk when she felt the  
awareness of another being nearby. It wasn't easy for her to detect the  
person. Her senses could barely read the figure and it almost took all her  
strength just to guess which direction the being was. Hitomi made sure to  
continue walking straight with eyes forward. She didn't want whoever it was  
to know she knew where it was. The being had to be quite powerful for  
somehow she was masking herself within the shadows.  
  
Van was completely unaware of the situation at hand. His powers were  
extremely weak compared to Hitomi. He had little experience with using his  
abilities and the being was masking itself so well that he couldn't even  
sense it....  
  
It wasn't long before Hitomi stopped in a small clearing causing the group  
to halt behind her. Her emerald eyes scanned the trees looking for  
something....anything.....If she was here to find the dead warriors then  
why couldn't she find them? And who was the being lurking nearby?  
  
Taking a step away from the group she awkwardly shouted into the shadows,  
"Hello? Is anybody out there?"  
  
Silence was the only answer that came from the darkness as the fog  
continued to rise. The group was becoming edgy as the silence grew louder.  
Allen stepped a little closer to Prince Chid while Millerina and Celena  
held each other close. Dryden stood just behind his wife as a small  
cat~girl clung to his shirt. Soldiers shook with fear as they stood amongst  
the royals. The light from the torches played over the people's features  
creating shadows among them. No one could move except Hitomi who took  
several more steps towards the darkness.  
  
Hitomi felt something...... She wasn't sure what, but she was positive that  
she felt something and it was something vaguely familiar........ It wasn't  
the being she felt lurking at the border of light......it was something  
else.........Her emerald jewels grew wide as she saw a dark figure in the  
fog. The gas was too thick to see properly and she couldn't tell who the  
figure was, but she could tell she knew that being somehow....... Her  
personal guard walked a little closer to her as he noticed the figure  
approaching. All eyes turned towards the seeress and she squinted through  
the fog. Unfortunately for the group the fog had thicken so much that the  
people were slowly losing each other within its gas.  
  
  
~Van~  
The young king gasped as the gas of white mist surrounded his love and her  
guard and hid them from his view. A sudden panic took over his soul as he  
felt the sense of awareness he always felt from her go dead. It was like  
she had just like she had never been there.....like she no longer  
existed.......Van rushed towards the direction where his fiancé had once  
yelling her name......  
  
  
~Allen~  
Allen watched in fear as his young king friend also disappeared into the  
fog. They were losing each other! They had to stay together if they wanted  
to live through this. The hansom knight turned toward his blonde son, but  
saw only white gas. He had lost his son! A panic gripped over the man's  
heart as he desperately searched for his child. Sadly all his blue eyes saw  
was thickening fog. His soul was screaming for his only child worrying that  
he had lost him forever. He refused to let his boy disappear in this  
moment. He had yet to tell him of his true heritage! The knight swirled  
towards what he thought would be the best direction to search and stared  
into the white mist. The man began to yell for his son's name as he  
stumbled through the thick white void......  
  
  
~Millerina~  
Millerina stumbled over another root as tears came to her eyes. She had  
long lost her friend Celena and her loving husband within the white gas.  
She had been so sure she had been holding Celena's pale arm before, but  
somehow her arm had mystical vanished in her grasp. Her sunshine hair  
flowed with the breeze that blew through the forest making the fog grow  
thicker. Millerina was growing scared as she entered deeper into the realm  
of thick fog......  
  
  
~Chid~  
A visible being began to walk closer to the blonde prince as he stared in  
shock. He had been so sure that the figure had been the knight Allen when  
the boy had gotten separated from his friends, but now as he looked at the  
shadow he knew it was not his bodyguard. Slowly the lines of the figure  
came together in a familiar shape. Only the blue eyes of the young blonde  
prince saw this figure's face and he gasped as he realized who stood before  
him.......  
  
  
~Celena~  
She thought she had died as she stared at the white world surrounding  
her.... Where was everyone? Wasn't the queen just holding her arm? Where  
had she gone?.....Celena bit her lip in fear. She was becoming quite  
frighten and she wanted to call for her brother, but pride kept her mouth  
shut. She didn't want to sound like a frighten child.....Her brother was  
far too protective of her as it was......She didn't want to be alone either  
though....... Although the dreams no longer haunted her sleep she still  
remembered them vividly. One that she had feared most was being alone in  
darkness while a being stalked her. This was almost exactly like it and it  
placed terror into her heart. The wind whistle in her ears as she listen  
for a familiar voice or call, but there was only one noise that sounded  
over the whistle. That noise came from her own lips in a gasp as she saw a  
dark form come towards her......  
  
  
~Merle~  
The cat~girl struck through the thick gas in no particular direction. Fear  
was tearing away at her mind driving away her reason. She should have known  
better than to run blindly into unknown areas. She was only growing more  
lost. Claws dug into the hidden earth beneath the mist as she continue to  
rush through the white film. Her furry ears swiveled continually in hope of  
hearing a friendly voice. The a tail behind her swung back and forth  
keeping her balance as she race through the wall of fog. She wasn't willing  
to halt her race, but a lone figure standing in her path caused her to  
think twice about stopping......  
  
  
~Dryden~  
The king swirled around in different directions in search of his wife.  
Realization constricted his heart when he discovered he had lost everyone  
within the fog. He couldn't even tell where the soldiers where. BLAST! Why  
did have to lose everyone right now?! The king's face became set in angry  
features just as a figure unaware by the king emerged from the depths of  
the thick gas behind him......  
  
  
One by one the group of friends had become separated and now where facing  
something that would change their lives from that moment on. Each became  
face with someone from their past....... Someone that now only existed in  
their memories.....  
  
  
~Hitomi~  
The young seeress hadn't even noticed the fact that she had been separated  
from the group and that her guard was no where to be seen. She was  
completely focused on the being before her. The sense of awareness that she  
got from the being was faint, but recognizable as a familiar person. Who  
was it?  
  
Her green eyes widen as she watch the angel appear from the white mist. The  
man wore no shirt, but did wear a pair of gray pants with black boots. He  
was rather tall and well built. His white bluish tint hair was cut short in  
a spiky manner falling over his dark eyes. A tattoo of a purple tear drop  
laid on his right cheek. The wings that appeared out of his back were now a  
glowing white instead of the black ebony they had once been. Several stray  
feathers floated through the air mystically.....The man was very familiar  
to the girl now....  
  
"Folken......." the girl of brown locks whispered as the man drew closer.   
  
The fog fell away between them and created a funnel around them. An unknown  
source of wind ran through the cell of clear air gently tugging at their  
clothes and hair. They stood within their own area while the fog circled  
around them blocking their view to the outside of the area. Hitomi barely  
was aware of this change for her mind was whirling as she looked at her  
lover's older brother.   
  
The man stopped just a few feet in front of the beautiful woman and stared  
down at her.   
  
"It's been a long time since I have last seen you Lady Hitomi" the man of  
white flowing hair spoke. His voice was different........It was almost  
completely hollow and an echo seemed to form in the air from the sound of  
his voice......  
  
Hitomi nodded with a small smile, "Yes it has......It's good to see you,  
Folken........ although I wish it were on better times......"  
  
His eyes slid shut knowingly as he nodded, "Yes.....I know....."  
  
The girl looked up into the man's face with warm eyes, "Please tell me what  
I need to know, Folken....."  
  
The man's eyes slid opened as he spoke in his rich voice that held a  
background echo, "I am to warn you, Hitomi......."  
  
Hitomi frowned at the words, "Warn me?"  
  
He nodded making his locks of white hair bob, "Yes.....I must warn you that  
once you reach the Mystic Valley Kusari will arrive."  
  
"I will not let him scare me and keep me from my duties......I must go"  
Hitomi answered in determined voice, "Queen Iris told me I must go to  
heighten my powers. Although I have no idea why I need to do such."  
  
"Hear me out" he interrupted her thoughts, "Once there you will take on a  
great task, but on doing so you might have to make the ultimate  
sacrifice......"  
  
Her emerald eyes became full of worried and she pleaded to the dead man,  
"Like what?"  
  
His jaw clenched in anger. He was forbidden to tell her. More than anything  
he wanted to help his brother's future wife, but his tongue would not work.  
His duty was only to warn her of the consequences. To show her that she had  
a choice although it might be the wrong one......  
  
"I cannot say...." he growled angrily. His eyes held flames as the girl  
looked into his eyes, "I am forbidden to speak of it....."  
  
"Who forbids it?" Hitomi asked hotly, "I'm growing quite tired of being  
given half answers. What is the propose of you warning me?"  
  
Folken was surprised to see such fire within the woman before him. She had  
always been strong will, but she had grown more determined since last he  
saw her...  
  
The man hung his head sadly as he realized this was going to be harder than  
he thought it would be, "You have to confront Kusari and stop him, Hitomi,  
but be careful for his mind is now sick and he has gone insane with  
revenge. If you confront him you will be alone. My brother will not be able  
to help you during that moment."  
  
Her face turned to confusion. Why would Van not be able to help her? She  
knew her love would never abandon her in the hour of her greatest trail.  
Would he be hurt...... or killed? No, she would never believe that.   
  
Hitomi teeth clenched together in anger as she glared at the man before  
her. Never before had her anger ever gotten the best of her until now. All  
she was getting from this encounter with Folken was more questions and  
confusion. She wanted answers and no one would give her any!  
  
"Please Folken I have to know....." she begged trying to lower her anger,  
"What's is the task that lays in my future and what is going to happen to  
Van?"  
  
The man of older years looked down at the girl and proceeded to walk  
backwards into the fog. He had to leave before his tongue grew loose and  
spoke against the will of his master. The fog began to surge back into the  
area disturbing both their sights. Hitomi desperately called out to the  
disappearing form, "Wait! Folken!"  
  
"You must confront Kusari, Hitomi" the man's voice echoed, "No one can stop  
him, but you.....It won't be easy and you have two choices....I pray to  
Joutei that you make the right decision....."  
  
As the last of the fog swam into the funnel of air Hitomi struggled to  
follow Folken. It was in vain for she had already lost the man with white  
angel wings. She waved her arms a bit trying to fan away the infuriating  
mist, but it only grew thicker. As she halted in the mist she called the  
man's name one last time, "FOLKEN!......"  
  
  
~Van~  
He ran through the mist. He had lost his sense of direction a long time ago  
and had no idea where he was going, but he was desperate to find his  
beloved. He had vowed he would forever protect her and now he had lost her!  
The blasted fog could have him, but he refused to let Hitomi go again.  
  
A shadow formed within the fog before the young king and the boy of raven  
locks called out his lover's name thinking it was her. He came to a halt  
when he realized it wasn't his angel, but another woman. Her hair was set  
in long dark curls that fell over her shoulders in a beautiful flow of  
hair. She wore a long gown of glowing white with matching angel wings. Her  
eyes of rose softly looked down at the man as she floated inches above the  
unseen earth....  
  
Soon the fog rushed away from the two beings and created a wall around  
them. His fire eyes stared at the woman before him not willing to look away  
for fear she would disappear at any moment. The king who was one of the  
best diplomats and could speak the most memorable speeches could only  
whisper one word at that moment, "Mother?......"  
  
"My son...." the woman's voiced echoed through the confined room surrounded  
by the white mist. Her hair fluttered in a gentle wind and few white  
feathers floated from her wings to fall lazily to the ground. As soon as  
the white glowing objects brushed against the ground they vanished from  
their eyes, but neither really noticed.....  
  
Van looked into his mother's eyes and a few tears slipped down his cheek,  
"Mother.... what's going on?....."   
  
His mother's eyes soften as she stared at her boy. She wished she had not  
been the one to bring the information to her son. She hated to watch him  
suffer and now.....when he had finally found his love again she was going  
to give information that would tear apart his happiness.....  
  
"My son I have important knowledge to give you" the mother whispered  
scornfully.   
  
The young king noticed the emotions within her words and became concern,  
"What is it, mother?"  
  
The woman blinked away her tears and forced herself to look her youngest  
son in the eyes, "When the time comes for Hitomi to complete the task she  
was chosen to do you will be unable to help her...."  
  
"I won't be able to help her? Why?" the boy replied unable to believe he  
wouldn't be there for his love's time of need. He had vowed to always be  
there for her and now he was hearing he would not be there for the critical  
time of her destiny.....It was unbelievable....  
  
The woman bit her lower lip as she looked hard into her son's eyes. She  
hated to hold back information from one of her love ones, "I am not allow  
to say, but I can tell you this......the task she takes on is so great that  
it must be completed at all costs, but she is the only one who can do it...  
she will have to be willing to sacrifice everything to do it. Her life will  
completely change once the task is complete. Know this......no one, but  
your fiancé Hitomi can do this......she is the heir of Draconians and she  
only holds the power to complete this.....You must not interfere......"  
  
"You have to be insane!" the raven headed man retorted, "I've committed my  
life to her and I vow I will be there no matter what happens!"  
  
"You will go to her in the time of her challenge" the woman replied in  
sorrow ignoring the boy's outburst, " but it will be far too late for you  
to do anything.....respect what she does and all will be well....."  
  
"Mother?...." he whispered still confused. Why was his world shattering  
now?! He had found happiness, but was he destined to never have peace?.....  
  
Suddenly the cloud of white mist surged around them disturbing the King's  
eyesight. The boy automatically rubbed his eyes as the gas flew into his  
rubies. When he reopened his eyes of burning flames his mother was gone....  
  
  
~Allen~  
"Allen, Knight of Schezard" called the voice. The blonde man knew that  
voice well and would never had believed he heard it if he hadn't been  
staring into the face of the speaker. His eyes widen at the sight of the  
beautiful woman with long blonde hair before him. Wrapped in a dress of  
glowing white she stood there with sad eyes.  
  
"Allen" she repeated, "Hear me......for I have gone through much difficult  
to stand before you here.....only dead warriors are allowed in this realm,  
but with some help I have been able to stand before you...although it is  
only for a short amount of time so I must be brief...."  
  
"Marlene...." he whispered longingly. Never before had he felt such desire  
for a hug from her. Oh, how he had missed her so. He had never truly fallen  
in love with another person since his relationship with her. Yes, he had  
searched for that love that would once again fill his heart, but it was in  
vain. He thought he had discovered it when he met Millerina and Hitomi, but  
it had never been the same love that he had held for the woman that stood  
before him in the wisp of white fog right now.  
  
"Listen, Allen" the woman commanded urgently as her voice echoed, "In the  
hour of need your family will need you. Celena will be forced to face her  
dark side and Chid will be cornered. You must protect them both if you want  
them to survive through this trial. Though they must face their greatest  
fears by themselves you must protect them.....You will know when it is time  
to come to their aid......"  
  
"I don't understand" the knight cried as his love already began to fade  
away, "Please don't go, Marlene!"  
  
"I must, my knight" she whispered softly into the mist, "Please protect our  
son and your sister.....I believe you have the ability to do it....."  
  
As soon as those last words left her ghost lips the mist surged into their  
private chamber of gas and clouded the knight's vision once more. The wind  
pulled at his blonde locks lifting them into the mist flowing like a river  
of gold.  
  
A sorrowful cry came from within the sea of white mist as the blonde fell  
to his knees in tears.....  
  
  
~Chid~  
"But how can that be?" the boy prince cried as he stared up into the face  
of his foster father, "How can Allen be my true father?"   
  
"He is Chid....believe me when I tell you this....." the king begged the  
young blonde prince, "Allen Shezard is your real father....."  
  
Large crystal tears fell from the boy's eyes as he stared into the older  
man's gentle face. He could barely believe his ears were actually hearing  
this. He wouldn't even be considering the fact to be true if it had not  
been told to him by his father......his foster father.......   
  
He stared down at the ground as the tear rained down. He couldn't say he  
was surprised. His mother had always spoken highly of the knight....even  
more than her husband the king..... Chid's resemblance to his mother  
probably was the only thing that kept people from knowing that the knight  
was his true father. He had always been close to the knight ever since he  
first met him and now he realized it was more than a friendship, but a bond  
by blood....  
  
As a tear fell to the ground and the earth soaked it up the prince wondered  
why he was crying. Although the news was a shock he wasn't upset. Being the  
son of well renowned knight was just as welcoming as being the son of a  
king, especially when the knight was Allen. However, he realized it wasn't  
that fact that brought tears to eyes, but the issue that no one had ever  
told him the truth until now was what brought on the tears. Anyone would be  
hurt when discovered such a secret was held from them by the ones that they  
had trust most.   
  
His blue eyes turned up to his foster father's holding sparkling tears,  
"Why was I not told of this?" The boy's voice held a great deal of maturity  
for his age. Sparks of pain ran through the words which the man noticed  
easily.  
  
The king had never wanted to keep such information from the boy. It had not  
been easy to discover the truth for himself especially since he and the  
knight had once been close comrades. It had been a fatal blow to his  
fatherhood and it had been like a thorn in his side gnawing a reminder in  
his soul that the child was never his own.... It had been a very difficult  
life bringing up the child.....  
  
"That I can not tell you...." the king replied sadly trying to forget the  
old memories, "That is something only the knight can tell you....."   
  
A ghost hand wiped away the tears running along his foster son's cheeks. A  
sad smile came to both of their faces as they knew their time was short.  
Neither wanted to leave the presence of their love one. It was hard enough  
losing each other the first time, but Prince Chid sniffed back his tears  
and pulled back his shoulders. Putting a smile on his face like he did in  
the courts the boy nodded to the man who had raised him as a child. The  
king smiled as a tear streamed down one of his cheeks. It was time.....  
  
The fog swirled around the two males' bodies tingling the prince's pale  
skin. Prince Chid broke his noble stance at that moment and rushed to hug  
his foster father before he had a chance to leave, but as his arms came  
together all he caught was white mist. Stumbling forward a little the boy  
who life had just changed dramatically stared into space.....More tears  
slipped down out of his eyes as he let his arms fall to his sides and  
whispered, "Goodbye.......father......"  
  
  
~Merle~  
The cat~girl was running breakneck through the mist as she sailed through  
the forest. She was determined not to stop until she found her friends and  
continued to leap through the air of white. The sudden appearance of figure  
caused her to cry out. She was already sailing into the air and was heading  
towards the being. She was going to literally crash into the figure! You  
can just imagine her surprise when she literally fell through the ghost  
being. The cat tumbled to the ground in a cloud of dust. Picking up her  
head from the dirt it had been shoved in she looked up into the face of  
cat~man.   
  
His hair was of a fire orange in a spiky design and his coat of fur was of  
the same bronze coloration as Merle's. He wore a royal blue shirt with  
black pants. The material was barely noticeably though for they were  
covered by armor that was obviously second hand. A sword in a dark leather  
scarab hung from his belt. He held mud brown eyes identical to the young  
cat~girl. It was obvious he was related to the girl cat in some way....  
perhaps he was from her clan....  
  
She gasped at the sight of the other cat~being and tried to scrambled away  
backwards, but those eyes.....those eyes pierced into her soul......Merle  
knew those eyes from old memories so vague that they had never surfaced  
into her mind until that moment.....  
  
  
~Memory~  
The imagery was extremely cloudy not allowing Merle to distinguish much.  
She was barely able to see the white cloth that surrounded a small chamber  
that she laid in. A large face appeared over the chamber of white. They  
held the same eyes....  
  
"My child......" a male voice whispered as a pair of cat arms reached into  
the basket.  
  
She couldn't remember much of the old memory and only caught bits and  
pieces of it.   
  
Flames.....she remembered flames......smoke....Was that smoke she smelt? It  
was a blur of fire and smoke while two pairs of lavender eyes watched her.  
What was happening?..... Who were these beings?.......  
  
Soon the image of a dark being dressed in black was seen before her eyes.  
He looked more like a dark shadow than a man. A gleaming blade shone  
brightly in her sight as she stared at the shadowy form. The imagery became  
dark as she realized someone had closed the small basket containing her.  
Screams of a woman rang through the air. The voice was first in fear and  
then in pain.....and then nothing.....no sound at all.....whoever had  
screamed was now dead......A male voice howled a challenge, but the man was  
soon silenced and another life was claimed.....  
  
She was alone......alone in the darkness....She didn't know how long it had  
been, but she started to hear the cries of a infant. The noise was  
unbearable and Merle desperately pulled at her ears begging for the painful  
cries to cease. That's when she suddenly discovered the cries were her own  
screams.....She was a baby during this memory......  
  
The thought was soon interrupted as the darkness fell away and a bright  
light flooded her vision. The light was so bright that she could not see  
past it. It was a wall that could not penetrated.....The only image she  
could see through the sunlight was the gentle face of a young woman with  
long dark curls. Her face was like a dream for the light was so bright that  
it caused her features to glow.....Her smile was a gift from heavens as  
Merle heard her cries begin to fade....  
  
A voice sweet like honey spoke, "Don't worry little one.....I, Varia, will  
take you as my daughter.....you will be part of my family......"  
  
The light without warning swallowed the image of the woman and Merle was  
brought back to reality.....  
~End of Memory~  
  
  
"Who....who are?...." the young cat~girl begged as she shook in fear not  
knowing what to expect. He was from her old memory, but who was he.....  
  
"My daughter, Merle....." the man cat of bronze fur replied, "Finally I  
have the chance to speak to you....."  
  
"Daughter?!" Merle yelped in total confusion, "What do you mean  
daughter????"  
  
The male cat's eyes filled with hurt as the girl recoiled from him. He had  
waited so many years for this moment.....and now when it had come it seemed  
it would not be what he expected.....  
  
At the sight of his pain Merle relaxed for she felt pity for him. Her fur  
felled down and her ears perked showing a sign of friendship. Although she  
tried to warm up to the cat~man she couldn't help, but wonder if he was  
truly her father.....  
  
"Tell me please....." the young cat whispered, "Who are you?...."  
  
His clothes began to swirl within the breeze that twirled in their chamber  
as he began an old tale of his life, "I was your father many years ago.....  
you were just a child......only a few weeks old when the dark man Issac  
attacked our village...."  
  
He looked into her eyes and she could see tears forming in his lavender  
pools, "We knew we had to leave to escape the evil man's wrath, but we were  
too slow.....We hid you in a small basket in hope you might not be  
discovered and just be consider to be some of our personal items.....A  
soldier killed your mother as soon as we exited our burning home....I soon  
followed her fate....."  
  
Merle just stared at the cat's face......still a little shock that she  
finally knew the truth about her family.....The cat~man knelt in front of  
her and placed a phantom paw on her shoulder, "Believe me when I say that I  
am your father........We wish we could have been the ones to raise you, but  
I am glad that such kind beings found you and took you into their home...."  
  
Tears of sweet lavender fell onto Merle's bronze fur as she bowed her head.  
It was so hard to finally hear the truth now......though she had always  
doubted her parents would leave her to die in a burning village.....why had  
she not been told by Lady Varia that her parents had been killed?....It  
would have hurt, yes, but at least she would have known the truth......  
  
The young cat~girl's face was lifted with a gentle ghost paw and she stared  
into the eyes of her dead father.....His eyes held similar tears as he  
smiled down upon his only child.....  
  
"Please......" he whispered affectionately to his offspring, "Do not blame  
your foster mother......she loved you and only kept the truth from you so  
to relieve your pain......"  
  
Merle's mouth gaped opened as she realized something suddenly, "How do you  
know about my life 'after' your death?"  
  
His bright fire orange hair shook as he lifted himself up into a standing  
position, "Your mother and I have always watch over you from the  
heavens....."  
  
"The heavens....." she whispered into the gentle breeze that swam through  
the room of free air.  
  
The fog began to swirl around the young cat and her father. It ran over the  
male cat's body and began swallowing his features. The girl was still in  
shock and couldn't even move at the sudden motion of the white mist. The  
wisps of gas spiraled around the cat~man allowing only his face to be  
visible through it all. His fire orange hair lifted with the mysterious  
wind as he stared through the fog at his daughter.   
  
"We'll be watching over you, Merle....." the cat whispered, "Just look at  
the stars and when you see a pair twinkle brightly that means were smiling  
down at you....."  
  
The gas swirled around his face and swallowed the last of his body as he  
gave a finally goodbye, "I love you, Merle.......take care......"  
  
The gas finally surrounded the cat~girl and enveloped her soul into the  
last of mist. Tears swelled in her eyes a final time as she whispered,  
"Daddy......"  
  
  
~Celena~  
The woman no longer felt fear......only a sense of peace as she stared into  
a pair of wolf eyes......He held long blonde hair that fell loosely over  
his broad shoulders. A long brown snout was warm as a gentle smile washed  
over his wolf lips. A white long sleeve shirt and a pair of gray pants with  
dark leather boots dressed his dead body. A bushy wolf tail swayed behind  
him showing off his wolf-hood. His eyes of chocolate twinkled down at the  
young woman.   
  
"Jajuka....." the woman voice held a hint of joy within the word. Though  
she barely remembered the wolf man she knew how kind and gentle he had  
been. Vague memories plagued her mind of him and she often wished she could  
see him face to face like this....like she was right now....  
  
"My mistress, Celena....." the wolf spoke with a rich voice that echoed  
through the confines of their private area. He got down on one knee and  
bowed his head humbly. His sunshine hair cascaded over his shoulders like a  
waterfall. His pools of chocolate slid shut as his ears flatten in respect.  
  
Celena stared down at him a little surprised, "What do you mean 'mistress',  
Jajuka?"  
  
The wolf~man stood up and looked at the woman kindly. The woman beautiful  
smile fell downwards in a playful frown, "We are friends, are we not?  
Please no formalities.......what are you doing here? I thought you were  
dead?"  
  
His gaze fell towards the grow sadly, "I am dead......but I have been given  
the blessing of wandering through this realm of warriors...."  
  
"Blessing?" she asked a little confused. How could wandering around for  
eternity be a blessing? It sounded more like a curse.....  
  
The golden locks surrounding his head bounced as he nodded, "Yes, to be  
here amongst warriors of greatness allows you forever learn and train as a  
warrior......You can be taught from fellow warriors or the guardian. It is  
a great honor to be in the presence of such distinguished beings."  
  
The blonde woman frowned again, "Guardian? What guardian?"  
  
Now it was Jajuka turn to frown in confusion, "The guardian that dwells  
here........Did you not know of her?"  
  
Her confused face was enough to tell him that her answer was yes. Fear  
sparked in his eyes, "You must leave now, Lady Celena!"  
  
"Wait, Jajuka!" Celena called as the mist began to swirl around them, "Why  
should we leave?!"  
  
His wolf eyes searched through the limited view of the fog as if looking  
for someone....or something....., "All those who enter the Trees of Spirits  
must get permission from the Guardian of the Forest to be allowed in.....if  
you have not gone to her than her anger will be quite severe and she will  
kill all who invade this realm.....If you leave now perhaps you will escape  
her wrath!"  
  
Aqua tears filled the woman eyes as she watched her dear friend disappear.  
They hadn't even had a chance to talk.....and now she would never get that  
chance again.....  
  
"Jajuka!" Celena choked through her sobs, "Don't go! I didn't get a chance  
to talk to you!"   
  
The wolf drifted into the fog just as he howled one last time, "Do not  
worry, my mistress! I will see you again.....I promise you that.....if it  
be in death or in the living....I will see you again!"  
  
With that Celena was left with her tears as she smiled at her fading  
comrade.....  
  
  
~Dryden~  
The brunette man swirled around to search a different direction for his  
wife, but came face to face with another man startling the poor king. The  
man wore a dark gray cloak covering all his articles of clothing beneath  
it. Though the cloak held a hood it was pulled back allowing the king to  
see the man's face. This stranger held a white hair and beard with a hue of  
brown coloring it. His face held many wrinkles around sky blue eyes.  
  
Dryden's mouth gaped open at the sight of the man, "Leon!"  
  
"Yes, Dryden...." the man voice was husky with age, "We meet again......"  
  
The spectacles slid a little down the king's nose as he stared into the  
eyes of his old teacher.   
  
"I never imagined I'd see you again" muttered the brunette king, "What are  
you doing here?"  
  
The old man stared into the man's eyes searching his mind, "You have grown  
since last I saw you......and I see you have married my daughter,  
Millerina....." A bright smile fell upon the old man's wrinkled face while  
a small blush fell on Dryden's.   
  
"Uh....yes I have....." the man replied still in shock, "I still can't  
believe I'm seeing my old teacher again....."  
  
Leon nodded slowly, "Yes it is hard for me to believe, too.....I knew you  
would one day be a great historian......you never could keep away from my  
scrolls when you were little....."  
  
"Yes" the king's voice spoke a little stronger as he regained his  
composure, "You taught me well....I learned much from your teachings and  
after you left I went in search of you......but I only found your  
scrolls......" His voice filled with sadness, "I've kept them in your  
memory....."  
  
A laugh that was unmistakable to the king's ears as his old friend's rang  
through the mist, "I'm not the least bit surprised....You always loved  
them.......your father always wanted you to learn as much as possible to  
become a good merchant, but when he sent you to me you got more than  
enough......and then you kept wanting to learn more! I could never hold you  
back from my scrolls!"  
  
"It's a good thing, too" chuckled the king making his locks of hair dance,  
"If it hadn't been for your scrolls we might not have even gotten this  
far...."  
  
The king's laughter stopped as the wheels began to turn in his head. His  
eyes lifted to stare into the eyes of his old teacher, "Why did you leave  
your family, Leon?"  
  
The old man sighed heavily at the question as his eyes wearily closed, "I  
was a man who was bound to my scrolls.....They told of my part in this  
great prophecy and I had to follow my destiny....my wife didn't understand  
why I followed such ancient 'nonsense' and forbade me to go.....I couldn't  
hold back though and left for my destiny. In doing so I discovered the  
seeress's grandmother and learned more than you'll ever know, Dryden....."  
  
Dryden looked into the man's eyes curiously, "What did you learn?"  
  
Leon sighed heavily. He knew that was to come next. Dryden was always  
searching for more information. He forever searching and looking for more  
knowledge that could fill his mind.  
  
"That's confidential...." replied the old man sadly. He knew that Dryden  
would have been extremely excited to learn what he knew, but his voice was  
forbidden to speak of it for destiny at this moment was extremely fragile.  
  
Dryden didn't expect to get an answer. He knew that asking such information  
might change destiny itself if he learned too much, too soon....  
  
They faced one another staring at each other as smile warmed their faces.  
The two of them might have a great amount of age between them , but they  
couldn't help, but see themselves as close friends. Slowly the mist began  
to roll in around them and the two were forced to say a goodbye.   
  
"I'm sorry we didn't have a lot more time to talk" replied the old man as  
the mist began to envelope his body, "I only came to say that, Dryden, you  
will be someone who will be an important asset to this group. Never think  
you unimportant to your friends.....Be there for them...."  
  
Dryden smiled as the mist surrounded him and he was once again lost within  
the sea of white. He whispered silently to the long gone man as though he  
were still there, "I will....."  
  
  
The fog began to grow thin and slowly the group of friends were able to see  
one another once more. Confused soldiers glanced among themselves realizing  
the fog was lifting again. All of the friends didn't move for they were  
still lost in thought from their previous encounters with long lost  
friends....  
  
The being that had lurked within the branches of the trees watching the  
scenes below smiled when she saw the mist begin to settle. Carefully she  
eyed each being in turn, studying them. Which was the leader?.....When  
taking down a large group like this it was best to start with the  
leader......Her eyes of silver fell upon a young brunette woman who wore  
strange clothing. Whoever she was she was extremely different from the  
rest. She had never seen such bazaar articles. Perhaps she was the  
leader.....The being felt something within the air.....What was it?......  
The woman smiled as she realized the weird woman was powerful enough to  
sense her even through her shield.......Her eyes gleamed in the dark as she  
focused herself on the woman.... she would be the first.....the others  
would follow shortly......  
  
Hitomi stood at the edge of the scattered group realizing that none of them  
had strayed from the large clearing they had always been in. Her emerald  
eyes swept over the group checking to see if her friends were alright. They  
all seemed quite fine except for tears that twinkled within some of their  
eyes, but her senses told her that the being was still there watching.....  
  
A sudden noise caused Hitomi to turned her attention back to area that  
stood before her. Emerald pools widen in surprise when they came to rest on  
a beautiful woman. She wore a green shirt that held no sleeves decorated  
with gold trimming that showed off her arm that rippled with smooth  
muscles. Pants of similar design hugged her muscular legs while a pair of  
mud brown knee length boots covered her feet. Gold gaudlents ran over her  
wrists that held etched symbols over the metal. A small circlet of shining  
gold crowned her head of dark brown locks that were pulled into a long  
braid tied in a golden ribbon. There was one feature that caused everyone  
in the clearing to gasp. Arching from the woman's back was a pair of pearl  
white wings....  
  
The woman hard silver eyes glared at the young seeress. Hitomi stumbled  
backwards frightened by the woman's stare. The group of people were too  
shocked by the appearance of this woman to move. The young seeress felt a  
sudden wave of anger flow from this new comer and she knew she needed to be  
wary of her. Hitomi shudder as the woman stepped towards the frighten girl.  
  
"You have trespassed on sacred ground...." the woman growled angrily at the  
group as she stared pointy at Hitomi.  
  
"We apologize for our intrusion" replied the brunette girl trying to  
relieve the woman's growing rage, "We only came--"  
  
"ENOUGH!" the woman interrupted with a roar, "You have violated the law of  
the forest!"  
  
"Law of the forest?" Hitomi mumbled confused. The seeress's eyes grew wide  
as she saw the woman pull out a startling object.  
  
Clenched within her pale hand was a bow of magnificent design. It was made  
of a brilliant silver metal while white gold designs ran over its surface.  
A golden cord ran between the two points of the weapon glittering in the  
light of their torches. It was an amazing weapon that showed great  
craftsmanship.....  
  
The woman's pale fingers pulled on the cord creating an arrow of white  
light. The arrow shone menacing in the crook of the bow waiting for its  
moment to attack. It bright light shone over the woman face creating   
shadows over her features.  
  
Carefully the woman pointed the arrow of light at the young seeress and  
grinned, "All who trespass are destined to die from the light of my bow....  
and I will start with you first......"  
  
With that the woman's fingers released the white arrow letting it sail  
straight towards the heart of the young seeress from the Mystic Moon.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Okay we've got a new character in this story. Maybe I'm making this story  
too complex, but nothing good is ever simple!~  
~This woman's identity will be revealed in the next chapter so keep an eye  
out for updates!~  
~The next chapter is promised to be out by late Monday or early Tuesday! I  
promise I keep my updates to the date unless of something serious occurring  
so don't worry it will be out by then!~  
~Well, what did you think? Come on and tell me! Please R&R! I really want  
to know!~  
~Man! My chapters seem to be getting longer and longer! This one is just as  
long as Chapter 17! I know you readers like that!:)~ 


	19. Guardian Of The Forest

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
~Alright this chapter involves a mysterious woman who is obviously a  
guardian of the dark forest~  
~Hope you'll enjoy it and please remember to R&R after your done reading!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angels Wings  
  
Chapter 19 ~ Guardian of the Forest  
  
~ 'Spirit Trees' ~  
As the girl of brunette locks stared at the beautiful angel woman she felt  
a realization dawn on her and she shook with surprise.....The seeress  
couldn't believe who the woman was.....she was the woman who had been  
within her vision of the ancient temple within the Mystic Valley. She had  
been one of the seven statues that had surrounded the sculpture of the  
Queen of the Draconians...... Even the bow the warrior held was the same as  
it was on the stone figure.......But, why was she trying to kill them? The  
thoughts dwelling within the brunette girl's mind began to fade away as she  
watched the arrow of light come towards her heart.....  
  
Time was going in slow motion..... Hitomi was frozen in fear as the arrow  
of shining light streamed through the air like a comet. The only sound was  
the hissing of the arrow slicing through the air at her heart. Green  
emeralds eyes reflected the light coming from the deadly item heading  
towards her.  
  
Van yelled his lover's name as he desperately tried to toss himself in  
between the seeress and the arrow, but he was too far away to reach her in   
time. His heart seemed to stop as he discovered he would never make it....  
The young king watched in horror as the arrow grew only closer to its  
target......  
  
Gasps came from the people as they watched the arrow pierce through flesh.  
Hitomi's eyes widen as she stared into the back of her soldier, Resshi.  
Since the soldier was several inches taller than the seeress the arrow  
didn't pierce his heart, but did hit just below it. Blood slowly trickled  
from the wound and dripped down his clothing soaking the material in its  
dark liquid..... The man clenched his teeth against the pain and fell to  
his knees.  
  
Hitomi felt her world tumbling out of control......It was happening  
again......another soul was being taken because they had wanted her......  
The image of her grandfather taking the blade for her played through her  
mind......  
  
"Grandfather....." Hitomi whispered sadly remembering the pain of the  
memory.......... The man stood before his granddaughter as the blood  
penetrated through his flesh through his back and dripped with blood. As  
the sword was removed the man winced in undescribable pain. Slowly the man  
dropped onto his stomach and his wings fell limp. Those brilliant white  
wings dulled to a dark gray as the old man's life slowly slipped away.  
Hitomi crawled to the man and upon seeing his face she felt her soul tear  
in half. JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No!......She would not let another soul be taken away in place of her own  
life!.....She had lost too many to let another be lost to death!.....Tears  
of sparkling water ran down her cheeks as rage seared through her blood....  
  
Breathing hard Resshi went to remove the light arrow, but the object  
embedded in his flesh shined brightly blinding him and all other occupants  
within the clearing. Within moments of the sudden light the arrow exploded  
while it was still within the man's chest. The arrow of light shattered  
into billions of tiny stars and cut through the poor man's skin. At the  
sudden eruption the man felt a new wave of pain. He was shaken and fell to  
the ground as the last of his strength left. As he laid upon the grass the  
blades grew stiff as the blood dried on them.   
  
Hitomi rushed to the man's side and she kneeled down to him as she shook  
him lightly, "Resshi?.....Resshi?"  
  
The man's eyes opened full of pain and he smiled at the woman, "I'm  
alright, milady.... It's only a scratch.....a scratch......" His teeth  
clenched hard together as more pain ran through his now weak body. A groan  
of pain passed through Resshi's teeth as he blacked out from the pain.   
  
The young seeress angrily glared up at the attacker as the woman in green  
and gold clothing produced another arrow of glowing light. The woman  
sneered at the brunette girl, "I might have missed my target, but you will  
not escape me again....."  
  
The woman carefully directed the point of the white arrowhead at the  
kneeling girl. The seeress's emerald eyes sparked with anger ready to take  
on anything she would throw at her, but soon the emotion washed away as a  
figure rushed past her. Van swung his sword at the angel's bow striking it  
hard enough so that her bow pointed off course at the last second before  
the arrow soared out of the cook of the weapon. The arrow hissed past  
Hitomi's pale ear causing her hair to lift a little by the rush of air.   
  
The seeress jumped a little from the sudden closeness of the object and  
tumbled onto her rear. She was rather startled by the sudden change and  
glanced to where the arrow had landed. It had struck a nearby tree and  
after a moment it exploded leaving a large hole within its dark bark. Her  
emerald eyes shot up towards the two warriors watching them fight.  
  
Van's blade pushed against the metal of the bow, but the weapon was strong  
and didn't give in. With a triumph grin the woman pushed against the sword  
with her weapon and the two fighters broke apart. Without waiting for the  
man of raven hair to catch his breath the woman charged again and swung her  
bow at him. Van had barely regained his footing when the gleaming weapon  
had come swinging through the air. He had just enough time to dodge, but  
his red shirt didn't evade the attack and was sliced from the sharp metal  
of the bow.   
  
The young royal glanced from his shirt to the gleaming bow held in the  
woman's two hands. She held the bow like a sword almost....... Her hand  
held the center of the bow, but when she swung she used it like a blade.  
Carefully eyeing the metal of the bow Van noticed the very front of the  
weapon had been sharpen to act just like a blade.  
  
Because of the sharpen metal the weapon could be used in two different ways  
during a fight. If the woman was a far distance from the target she would  
use an arrow to attack, but if she was in close combat she could use the  
sharp edge of the metal like a one edge sword. Only a truly advanced  
opponent would know how to use such a weapon.....That meant Van was going  
to not have an easy time fighting her.....  
  
The brunette angel lunged at the man with the bow's point directed towards  
his heart. Van snarled at her attack and carefully took a defensive stance.  
At the last second the royal hit the blow away and soon the two were going  
one on one in a ferocious fight.....  
  
The group watched in horror as blow for blow were blocked. Neither of the  
warriors could get a hit, but it was obvious that female had the advantage  
for she continued to be on the offense while Van slowly backed away.  
Several wanted to help in the fray, but the two fighters were in such close  
proximity that intervening might cause the death of the young king. If one  
swung while they were so close together the person intervening might hit  
the king instead..... and that was not a risk anyone was willing to take so  
the group watched with fearful eyes as Van struggled against his  
opponent.....  
  
Hitomi was trying her best to think straight. Her fear for her love was  
pushing against her mind as she desperately tried to take control of the  
situation. How could she get through to the woman to halt her attacks?.....  
What could make her see that she was an allie?.......Hitomi's mind raced  
through the prior vision of when she had been in the temple......What had  
it said on the plaque about the woman?......She was the 'Warrior of the  
Forest' who had died protecting the queen in a great battle,......but what  
was her name?......  
  
Van fell to the ground at the force of a strong blow. His sword flew from  
his hands and fell to the ground straight down so that it stuck into the  
earth a few feet behind the young royal's head. His fire eyes glared up at  
the woman as she towered over him with her bow ready. A victorious grin  
swept over her face as she brought her weapon over her head for the fatal  
blow, "Now let me show the way to the afterlife....."  
  
Hitomi's mind clicked as she saw the sharp bow come down from its position  
to smite down her love. The seeress quickly stood causing her hair to swirl  
around her face and shouted, "Sian, Enough!"  
  
The woman's silver jewels grew wide at the words suddenly. The fatal bow  
halted its descent only inches away from the man's face. The king stared at  
the gleaming metal as it dwelled only a breath away from his flesh. The  
woman's eyes stared through the corner of her eyes at the speaker. Hitomi  
face was set in a scowl as she glared at the female warrior.  
  
"Enough, Sian...." the girl repeated with a harsh voice.....  
  
For several moments people wondered what the stranger would do. No one  
budged or spoke as they waited in suspense for the woman to move. It was  
when the bow withdrew from the young king did people begin to breath again.  
Van breathed a sigh of relief as the blade moved away from his face and  
came back to lay by the woman's side.  
  
The woman turned her head slowly causing her long brunette braid to lift in a twirl. Hitomi and the  
angel who was known as the Guardian of the Forest stared each other down in a stand off. Sian's  
pale lips formed a frown as she glared hard at the seeress.  
  
"How do you know that name?......" asked the woman, her voice no longer  
held the rage that once dwelled there, but now it consisted of suspicion.  
The group of friends watched Hitomi carefully also wondering how she could  
possible know her.   
  
The young seeress tried to muster as much courage into her voice as  
possible. This woman was not to be taken lightly. She possibly would still  
kill her after she told the war angel what she wanted to know so she wanted  
to intimidate her and not show off her weakness.....  
  
"I saw you in a vision....." the girl replied as the breeze lifted her hair  
in a beautiful flow, "But you had been in the form of sculpture made of  
stone within the confines of an ancient temple that is said to be in the  
Mystic Valley......"  
  
The woman showed no emotion in her eyes. Her features were blank and  
unreadable. The brunette warrior had obviously trained herself not to show  
a sign of what she felt.....There was no way for anyone to read her  
thoughts.....  
  
Sian backed away from the king who still laid on his back in the earth  
allowing him to rise and rejoin the group. Her silver pools never drifted  
from the seeress as the man came alongside a blonde man. The warrior  
woman's mind was whirling with thoughts as she stared at the strange woman  
who knew so much.....  
  
Standing firm still staring at the girl of the Mystic Moon she asked a  
single question, "If you know my name and what you say is true, then tell  
me this.....how did I die?...."  
  
A few people started at the fact that the woman exclaimed that she was  
dead. This woman held a lot of life for a dead being. The group said  
nothing though as they waited for Hitomi to answer. The girl thoughts ran  
through the vision again and an image of the golden plaque danced before  
her mind. The ancient words that held dust from age pierced her thoughts.  
  
"You died protecting the queen in the Final Battle" the girl replied with a  
few wisps of sorrow clinging in the words. Sian didn't move or speak, but  
continued to stare at her...... thinking.....  
  
Their eyes stayed locked in the stare. Both were challenging each other  
trying to see what the other thought. Hitomi released her senses and let  
them brush through the warrior's mind. Sian stiffened as she felt the girl  
run her powers through her soul.   
  
She glared at the seeress, "Do not invade my thoughts, woman!"  
  
Hitomi started at this. How was she aware of her doing that? She had to  
hold some sort of powers to sense her like that.......Powerful ones at  
that.......  
  
A thought crossed the angel girl's mind as the words echoed in her mind.  
Slowly the girl withdrew her stance beside the fallen soldier and allowed  
Queen Millerina to see to him. The blonde woman carefully ran her hands  
over his pulse and checked how strong it was. The girl of brunette locks  
stepped a few paces away from the two figures and stood in a empty spot in  
the clearing. Hitomi looked into her opponents soul and spoke, "You don't  
need to call me 'woman'........ I have a name....."  
  
The woman with dancing silver jewels and white wings snorted, "Oh really!  
Well what gracious name is that?"  
  
Straighten her shoulders a little and trying her best to not look like a  
immature teenager she sometimes considered herself she said proudly, "My  
name......is Hitomi Kazanki, heir of the Draconian throne......"  
  
The wall of unemotional features fell away in shock as the woman gaped at  
the girl. Her voice barely could speak, "You couldn't be!....."  
  
The woman's eyes sparked with danger, "How dare you take that name! Only  
during the time of rebirth will the princess rise from the ashes and take  
on the duty as heir....The time has not come and so you cannot be her!"  
  
With the sudden surge of rage the woman's blade of the bow rose in the air  
and she charged the seeress. Van, on seeing this, was about to intervene,  
but when he saw Hitomi.....just standing there.... not even trying to  
retreat....he looked into her eyes. She glanced at him and her gaze told  
him to stay back. He clenched his teeth and glanced towards the attacker.  
It was obvious the woman would not stop until the seeress was dead.....Van  
gave another glance at Hitomi, but again her gaze said to stay back so he  
stood with his back straight. He could barely contain his urge to rush  
forward though......  
  
The seeress watched the woman come straight towards her as her attacker  
shouted her warrior cry. The guardian's dark braid jumped in the wind as  
the woman rush across the grass. Her wings angled in a way as to give her  
more speed as her bow gleamed from the light of their torches. Hitomi  
clenched her teeth trying to hold back her fear.....She had to do this.....  
  
The guardian who was an ace warrior continued to speed through the air as  
the group watched in suspense at the scene. Hitomi carefully judged the  
distance she would need between them and waited. Sian feet dug into the  
soft earth bringing up small clouds of dust while the seeress watched with  
careful eyes. The angel was growing extremely close, but Hitomi continued  
to wait......."wait"....."wait for it"........When the woman was only a few  
yards away Hitomi did something that surprised everyone. Without even  
moving a muscle or flinching an inch the seeress unfurled her wings  
releasing dozens of glowing white feathers. As her wings pierced through  
the darkness a glow of bright light poured forth from her angel wings  
brighten the area. At the sudden sight of the wings of pearl white people  
gasped in awe. The guardian tried to stop, but was so surprised and held  
such speed that she fell backwards and slid to the girl's feet. Her silver  
jewels were wide as she stared in glory of the strange woman's wings from  
her position at the girl's feet. Hitomi stared down at her with no  
expression on her lips.   
  
"I am who I say...." replied the girl of brunette locks as her eyes fell on  
the woman, "If this is not proof enough then see the item passed down from  
generation to generation from the royals of the Draconians....."  
  
Her pale hand grasped the gold chain that laid beneath her track shirt and  
brought a red teardrop from under the material. The tiny jewel of red blood  
gave a soft glow bringing a red hue onto both of the two women's features.  
Sian rose slowly at the sudden appearance of the pendant and stared at it  
completely shocked. How could it be?.....The heir was not to arise until  
the time of rebirth.........No it couldn't be........it wasn't time yet!...  
or was it?.......  
  
Sian stared at the woman lost in her thoughts. This woman had to be the new  
queen for she held the sacred heirloom of the royal family......What if it  
was the time of rebirth and she did not know it?.......Joutei, forgive her  
for ever doubting the woman before her.....  
  
Taking a sharp breath the guardian got to her knees and bowed down  
honorable. Sian placed her bow on the ground showing a sign that she would  
fight no longer. She closed her silver jewels and begged for forgiveness,  
"Queen Hitomi, please forgive me for doubting you and for the attack upon  
you and your friends....I should have realized it was you.....I am at your  
mercy....."  
  
Hitomi's let out the air that she had been holding. That moment of suspense  
had nearly scared the life out of her. To watch yourself go head on against  
death without even flinching was extremely difficult. She was a little  
surprise that she hadn't faint from the ordeal.  
  
Her emerald eyes looked down at the beautiful warrior with warm friendship,  
"Sian, please rise...."  
  
The woman did not remove herself from the ground, but continued her  
position and spoke with a voice that almost cracked, "I cannot my mistress  
for I have sinned against you........ I understand and await any punishment  
you would desire to inflict upon me......"  
  
Hitomi started a little, but tried to keep her gentle exposure. With a  
stronger voice the seeress ordered "I command you to rise, Sian."  
  
At this the warrior quickly rose, but as she stood before the royal angel  
she refused to make eye contact and stared down at the ground. Hitomi felt  
pity for her.....she was willing to do anything for her at the moment and  
went so far as to ask for punishment......what would others do for her?....  
Would they just be as willing to die for her like Resshi?.......  
  
"Look into my eyes, Sian" the seeress asked as she tried to catch view of  
the woman's silver pools.  
  
"To look upon your face, my mistress, is not allowed for I have  
disrespected you" the warrior spoke with a hint of disgust for herself. She  
felt so dishonored for such senseless acts. She just couldn't bring herself  
to look into the seeress's eyes. It was kind of like the feeling one got  
when you were lying to someone and you couldn't look straight into their  
eyes because of the guilt you held in your heart.   
  
Hitomi smiled at the angel woman's loyal soul. She was a commendable  
warrior and honorable guardian. The seeress took the woman's pale chin in  
her warm hand and forced her face upward. Sian's eyes however refused to  
look at her.  
  
"Look into my eyes, Sian" the girl of brunette locks repeated. This time  
the woman obeyed, but her gaze was shaky. She kept glancing away while  
trying to force herself to look her queen in the eyes. Hitomi spoke with a  
warm voice showing she showed no remorse to the woman, "Sian, I will not  
punish you for a simple mistake.....How could you have known who I was?....  
I never knew it myself until several days ago....."  
  
Slowly Hitomi released the angel's chin, but neither broke the gaze. The  
girl continued, "You are an admiral warrior who is obviously very loyal to  
her royals......I have only come in search of knowledge for the next step  
towards my destiny and it has led me here.....I have not come to call upon  
you or your serves....."  
  
The guardian glanced at the young raven king curiously and then turned back  
to her queen. If her memory served her well then she knew what was  
occurring. Her eyes widen as she thought of the woman's name.....Hitomi  
Kazanki!.....How foolish she was! How did she not see?.....A smile crossed  
over the warrior's lips and she stood proudly before her queen. The seeress  
smiled back happy to see that the woman had changed attitude. Perhaps she  
might know more about what was occurring......  
  
"Sian" Hitomi began trying to find the words.   
  
The guardian straighten a bit before she replied, "Yes, Queen Kazanki." The  
warrior frowned when she saw a twist of revulsion passed over the other  
woman's features for a moment. What was wrong?....  
  
"Er....please Sian, call me Hitomi....." the brunette girl replied frankly,  
"I'm still not quite use to the title.....in time perhaps I will become  
more accustom to it....."  
  
With a small nod Sian responded, "Of course...."  
  
"What information could you give us for our quest?" the angel queen asked.   
  
Sian turned towards the shadows and thought of what to say. What could she  
say?......She couldn't say much for she knew the problems involved with  
giving too much knowledge, but she needed to give something.....What would  
Queen Iris tell her to do?...... Her bangs of brunette wisps lifted from a  
breeze and she turned back to the group.  
  
"I could tell you about the seven guardians....." she replied as her brain  
calculated the dangers for speaking of such things....  
  
"The seven guardians?" Hitomi muttered confused as always.   
  
The brunette warrior gave a slight nod, "Yes, although the information will  
be no help to you on your journey, I am afraid I have nothing else to hold  
out to you....."  
  
A smile of warmness passed over the seeress's face, "I'm sure that whatever  
you give us will bring forth fruit in the future....."  
  
The warrior stared into the woman's eyes with a knowing smile playing over  
her lips, "Of course....."  
  
Van walked over to Hitomi's side wanting to be close to her. The last  
attack on her had brought shivers of fear through his body and he begged  
for her presence again. As he came beside his lover her wings arched from  
her back in a more comfortable matter. She wasn't quite ready to place her  
wings back for they felt sore from the endless years of being buried  
beneath the flesh of her back. The group slowly flowed closer to the front  
wanting to hear every word.  
  
The Guardian of the Forest gave a final glance at the group before starting  
the tale of the seven warriors,.....  
  
"Several years ago during the Final Battle when Queen Iris still reigned  
and the Mystic Moon did not dwelled in the stars there was a group of  
personal guards for the royal heir. For over seven generations the royal  
family had kept a number of warriors to always guard their lives. It had  
been a wise decision during the time, but it was a more important decision  
during the time of Queen Iris reign for it was during that period when the  
royal family's lives were at great risk. It was the time of the persecution  
against the Draconians.....  
  
The warriors were each picked for their different abilities and characters.  
Usually the royals had no more than three protectors, but Queen Iris  
initiated two more warriors because it was during such dangerous times. I  
was one of the two that she promoted....  
  
On the day of the Final Battle, Queen Iris called upon her army and her  
five royal guards to make a final attack against Gaea in hope of the  
survival of our people. Sadly the army fell and each of her guards died  
before the setting of the sun. Queen Iris was captured and tortured shortly  
after. She escaped, however, and brought forth the creation of the Mystic  
Moon.  
  
Dying from the ordeal the queen left her only child to reign, Princess  
Rachelle. The princess took over as Queen and decided it was time to bring  
her people to the safe haven of the new "Creation". Before leaving our home  
world Queen Rachelle went to the world of the dead and brought back the  
five souls of the royal guardians. She blessed them for their loyal duties  
to her mother and sent them across the globe. Each one became a sacred  
guardian of the world. Each had a special area in which they would forever  
protect and reign until the period of rebirth."  
  
Allen took a step towards the beautiful woman with a slight frown, "You  
spoke of the rebirth before.....What do you mean when you say the rebirth?"  
  
The woman turned to man with unemotional eyes and an unreadable face, "The  
time when the heir will finally come back and proclaim herself as the one  
destined....For the queen to once again to emerge openly....."  
  
The blue eyed knight gave a nod of understanding and Sian relaxed a little  
more. She had to remember these people were friends of the queen. These  
people disturbed her though for they asked so many questions. Each had been  
extremely inquisitive in their moment of exclusion with their dead love  
ones. Now they proving to be just exactly curious as they were early when  
lost in the fog.  
  
The seeress turned away from the question the knight had asked and now  
faced the warrior again, "You said there were seven guardians, but you have  
spoken of only five in the story.....Who are the other two?"  
  
Sian closed her eyes for a few moments remembering the time when she had  
been promoted to this honorable duty. The face of the Queen Rachelle  
lingered in her mind as she remembered what the royal had told each of  
them. The guardian opened her eyes and stared into the new queen's eyes,   
  
"Queen Rachelle promoted the five old warriors, but it was two other royals  
who brought forth the last two guardians.   
  
The sixth warrior was brought forth by King Nephi. He chose a draconian who  
had been a world renowned hero on Gaea during the time of the absence of  
our kind on that world. For you see, although the heirs of the royal family  
dwelled on the Mystic Moon they forever watched over Gaea. Although they  
had been driven from its lands by the beings there they knew that all of  
the beings were creatures of Joutei and showed no remorse towards them. We  
are not killers and haters....."  
  
Hitomi's eyes stared down at the ground thinking about her mother. Her  
family had always valued life with great care for like her mother always  
would say, "A being is still a creature of God so do not kill for just  
anger, revenge, or pure pleasure.....We are all creatures of God....and all  
should be loved and treasured........" From the first day she had heard  
that short speech Hitomi had never enjoyed watching a being die if it be  
human or animal...it was still a life and she valued each life with  
affection. Her thoughts brushed away as she returned her focus on the  
tale.....  
  
"The seventh warrior was brought forth by one of the more previous   
Queens......I do not recall her name though for she did not bring forth the  
newest guardian except a few years ago after her death....."  
  
The young angel king was a little surprised by this, "What do you mean  
'after her death'?"  
  
The beautiful speaker shook her head to remove the short brown bangs from  
her eyes causing her braid to dance, "I mean exactly what I said......After  
the queen died she remained in the heavens until the death of the warrior.  
He had done a great deed that had led to his death and therefore the queen  
looked upon him highly. She gave him the choice of becoming a guardian and  
he gladly accepted the gracious offer.....Who wouldn't?"  
  
Millerina smiled at the guardian as she held Resshi's head in her lap,  
"That's a remarkable tale......so its obvious from seeing you that the  
seven guardians still reign."  
  
Sian nodded with a warm smile, "Yes, we have guarded our areas for many  
years and have kept the peace amongst the groups in our lands."  
  
"So your land is the 'Spirit Trees'?" asked Celena curiously as she eyed  
the vast surroundings of shadows and tall monstrous trees. Sian noticed the  
blonde lady glancing around her personal forest and smiled.  
  
"Yes and no, Lady Celena" she replied as she swept a hand towards the  
towers of dark bark, "I guard the land around the forest also where several  
small villages lie. The forest you know as the 'Spirit Trees' is a legend  
dwelling within my border. My queen was a close friend of mine and thought  
me best to watch over the forest. It was just an added blessing.....and I  
am very grateful she chose me for the duty....I use the forest as my base  
of operation and oversee...... or as some villagers like to call my  
personal dwelling place....."  
  
Soon several spotlights of sunshine began to peak between the tall branches  
of the trees showing the coming of the dawn. Sian lifted her head in the  
beautiful light enjoying the feel of its warmth that she loved so. Her  
silver pools blinked at the growing light before turning her attention back  
to the group, "I believe all the other guardians were given similar  
legendary parts of lands."  
  
Van took a step forward, "Why were the guardians given these lands in  
particular?"  
  
The war woman turned to the ebony headed man, "You see each of these lands  
were where the remainder of the Draconians on Gaea lived....they were the  
ones who chose to stay on this world when our people went to the 'World of  
Creation'. The villages of our kind were in fights and battles amongst  
themselves. Our queen hated to watch our people fighting so she sent the  
guardians down to bring forth peace to each group. Each warrior in each  
land brought peace and blessings by their own personal skills to their  
lands through small period of times.  
  
I was chosen for the 'Spirt Trees' for I was a supreme warrior and merciful  
opponent. The land was running with lost souls and vicious people. I went  
to the villages and brought a truce between the towns by showing them there  
is strength in numbers. I showed them if they united together and become a  
group within these lands than they could grow, prosper, and lose less  
people."  
  
Sian's cheeks gave off a slight blush, "I am not that much of a diplomat,  
but I am good with war strategies and saw it as another battle to be won.  
Queen Iris told me after I had peace in the villages that I should have  
been a ruler."  
  
Hitomi smiled at the woman who appeared so young, but was hundreds of years  
old. How amazing she looked for age....   
  
The seeress glanced at the deer hiding within the brush of the forest that  
now shone in the morning sunlight. The gentle fog still continued to run  
along the forest floor a forever reminder that more than those peaceful  
creatures lived there.  
  
Hitomi turned to the warrior again, "So you were chosen to watch over this  
forest because all the dead warriors come to live out eternity here....."  
  
Silver eyes sparkled, "You are clever, Hitomi. Yes, I was also chosen for  
this place for that fact, too. I forever train alongside other warriors  
teaching them skills and technics. It is a hobby I have grown very fond of  
for I am a warrior and even though war is not welcomed it is the only way  
for my blood to sing with the thrill of the battlefield....."  
  
It was Van who stepped forward and spoke this time with a smile, "I can  
understand what you mean......Every time I go into battle I enjoy the  
rush.....I sometimes miss those days when I battled in the 'Great War'...."  
  
Sian gave a warm smile of understanding to the king. His heart was of a  
warrior.....not a royal.....no wonder he was known to detest royal  
matters.....  
  
Hitomi stepped forward to the woman while she bit her lip, "May I ask  
something of you, Sian?"  
  
"Of course....anything....."the war woman replied with a respectful voice  
as she stood a little taller.   
  
Hitomi looked in the eyes of the dead guard of her family and said, "Come  
with me and be the guardian for the royal family again......"  
  
Sian sighed heavily as she closed her light colored eyes. Of all things to  
ask for.....  
  
"I cannot....." she replied sadly keeping her eyes closed, "Upon taking  
this role I was too never leave my border. To do so will strip me of my  
title and another will take my spot. We, the guardians, pledged ourselves  
to our separate lands to uphold them until the time came when we would be  
called back to heavens...."  
  
Hitomi looked down at the ground sadden that she could not join them. The  
seeress was not worried about her safety, but to have her close by would be  
a comfort. She could have at least kept an eye out for her close friends.  
The woman would also have been a good comrade and Hitomi gladly welcomed a  
friendship with her.   
  
Upon opening her silver pools Sian saw the sadness in her queen's eyes and  
quickly said, "Forgive me, my Queen, but if I could I would welcome the  
duty of serving you...."  
  
The seeress's emerald eyes lifted from their view of the floor, "That's  
quite alright, Sian.... I understand..... I should have known you could not  
leave your lands...... it is just that these times disturb me and I fear  
for my friends....."  
  
Sian stared deep into the woman's eyes and Hitomi felt a spark of  
confidence pour forth from her. Looking into the guardian's soul she heard  
Sian say, "Do not fear, Hitomi, for I believe you will be able to protect  
them......you are strong and hold a kind heart.....in the end they will  
still be there standing by your side....."  
  
Hitomi blinked away the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes,  
"Thank you...."  
  
It was at that moment that those two woman formed a strong bond between  
each other. Their hearts both shared a deep respect for the other and they  
looked upon the other highly. Something within their souls had clicked  
together and now they saw something that others could not. They knew that  
this was the start of special friendship that would forever hold.   
  
Their pale hands came together in a firm handshake as they continued to  
look into each other's eyes that were filled with respect. Their identical  
hair lifted with the breeze and the two smiled with the joy they felt  
within their souls. White glowing feathers brushed around them in the flow  
of air gently. Their wings of matching white glow sparkled in the new  
sunshine as they tried to forever remember that moment for all eternity....  
  
Hitomi's eyes sparkled with tears and she did her best to hold them back as  
she spoke, "We have to take our leave of you now, Sian.....I hope you have  
a wonderful afterlife here as you guard your land....."  
  
The war woman nodded her thanks, "And I hope your journey brings the peace  
that your soul seeks, Hitomi. May Joutei smile upon you....."  
  
"And you...." the seeress whispered as their hands let go and the group  
turned to exit the forest. Hitomi waited a few moments while she gave a  
final glance at her new comrade before turning away and following her  
friends. The sparkling wings protruding from the queen's flesh silently  
returned to the pouches within her back as her feet walked over the forest  
grass that hid beneath the low fog. With her pale hands Sian strapped the  
gold and silver weapon to her back. As her hands fell away from the bow the  
guardian watched with sad eyes as the people began to leave her home.....  
Probably never to return....  
  
"Wait, Hitomi!" the warrior shouted as she trotted up to the group with her  
silver and gold bow on her back. The group stopped and glanced back at the  
running woman. Hitomi turned with a small smile as she faced the royal  
guardian. As Sian raced over to the angel woman her brunette braid bounced  
lightly. When she reached Hitomi she slowed to a stop and looked at the  
woman kindly, "I wish to share something with you before you go...."  
  
The seeress smile widen a little at the friendly gesture, "What is it?"  
  
Sian looked deep into the girl's emerald eyes showing her soul, "I want to  
show you how I died...."  
  
A slight frown of confusion fell on Hitomi's face, "Why do you wish to show  
me that?"  
  
The warrior bit her lip wondering how she could explain to her why she  
needed to do this. Slowly her words formed, "I was a warrior who lived my  
life protecting the royal and in that war I lost a great deal.....I want to  
show you that I have also had a great loss and understand your painful  
experience....."  
  
"All you need to do is say that you do....." responded the seeress as she  
looked at the woman, "You need not prove it to me...."  
  
The woman shook her head making her braid dance behind her, "Yes, I do.....  
It is hard to believe someone when they say they understand something  
totally impossible......I want you to be able to truly believe that I  
do....."  
  
Hitomi stared at the woman for several seconds in silence. She understood  
what the woman said. Ever since the Mystic Moon was destroyed she had felt  
unable to be understood by her friends. They could never truly understand  
the pain and suffering she had gone through..... They had never lost a  
entire world and all their people in a single heartbeat........  
  
With a small nod Hitomi allowed the woman to proceed. Sian stared into  
Hitomi's emerald pools and slowly whispered, "Look deep into my eyes and  
see what was my fate........ as so many others' so long ago......"  
  
The group watched as the two woman locked their gazes into a mystical  
trance. The slight breeze that traveled through the branches picked up and  
caused the trees to whistle sharply. The wind teased the two woman's hair  
lifting it in the flow. Their clothes fluttered against their skin as the  
wind grew a little stronger. Several feathers from Sian's glowing wing flew  
into the air and swirled into the sky. Although the group of people moved  
and whispered at the sudden increase of wind both of the angel women  
remained silent and motionless......lost in another world.....  
  
  
~Vision~  
Hitomi stood in a field of rich green grass and sweet wind. Water of  
crystal clear liquid was filled with large fish that leaped in and out of  
the water. Colorful insects with brilliant wings like butterflies flew from  
honeysuckle to violets that bloomed through the field. There was a peaceful  
silence that played through the green blades as no other soul stood within  
its beautiful paradise......  
  
It was a beautiful area that was filled with glory, but in seconds the  
field was soon covered with warriors and the beauty was lost. Feet pounded  
the earth stamping down the rich grass and fragrant filled flowers. The  
swinging of blades caused the gentle insects to take to the air. Blood  
spilt into the water polluting the clear liquid. The scent of death filled  
the air causing a foul aroma. The clashing of metal ringed through the air  
disturbing any dwellers to flee. Dozens of guymelefs swarm the field   
picking off the angels.....  
  
The young seeress stood within the hundreds of bodies that were rushing  
into each others. The dead littered the ground as blood poured from their  
fatal wounds. All around her bodies fell and blood was spilt. The scent....  
oh, the dreadful scent.....how it reeked and tore at her nostrils..... The  
scene was so horrible that it made Hitomi want to gag........it sent  
dreadful nausea into her system and she clenched her stomach as she doubled  
over. The terrible cries that filled the air only brought more disgusting  
tastes to her dry tongue.....Oh, how could anyone enjoy such horrible  
scenes?!......  
  
Fighting down the horrible feeling inside in her stomach the angel girl  
turned her eyes back to the battle. Looking through the hundreds of  
fighters she spotted the Queen of the Draconains standing with five guards  
amongst the chaos. The fighters stood in a circle around the queen taking  
on all challengers that came. The beautiful royal stood within the  
protective area of the circle as she used her powers to help in the battle.  
In the center of protectors stood the beautiful woman, Sian, who still wore  
the same green and gold outfit.   
  
Hitomi's knees felt like jelly from the nausea, but she forced them to work  
and raced through the bloody battle towards the six figures. The angel girl  
leapt over the dead and her feet splashed puddles of dark blood. Metal  
swung through the air only inches away from her, but she paid it no heed.  
This was a vision and it wasn't real.....although all her senses screamed  
that it was......  
  
As she made her way to the group she watched the five warriors keep the  
enemy at bay. Sian stood closest to the queen picking off distant enemies  
with her bow. If any warrior got past the other four guardians the woman  
killed them with a swing of her bow. The queen watched the bloody fray with  
painful eyes. The battle was the most terrible one that the Draconians had  
ever faced.  
  
The queen did what she could with her powers. She struck down the guymelefs  
with her powers as much as possible, but she had to strain to keep taking  
them down. She was using nearly all her energy just to use the powers so  
she held no defense......Her guards were her only protection....  
  
Just as Hitomi arrived at the circle of the guardians one of the warriors  
fell from the swing of a sword and a rush of warriors surged through the  
gap and flooded into the protected area. Sian fought violently trying her  
best to hold back the wave of attackers, but there were far too many. The  
three other warriors were forced to break the circle and take on the  
enemies. Unfortunately it was all in vain for the breaking of the circle  
forced them to leave no barrier to protect the queen and left them at a  
disadvantage. Soon another guardian fell and therefore started the chain  
reaction of all of the warriors' death. It was after that moment when the  
warrior hit the earth that an attacker brought his sword to strike down the  
queen. Iris was too weak from her constant use of her powers to escape the  
blow and knew her life was at an end. Sian rushed to her queen's aid and  
placed herself in between her and the attacker just as the blade came down.  
The beautiful guardian fell to the ground as she took the hit from the  
sword. The breath in her lungs stilled and her eyes became dull as the   
queen stared down in shock at her friend. As her dear comrade's blood  
formed a small pool the queen filled with rage and with unknown energy took  
down the man with a swift swing of her own sword.   
  
Sadly it was only a matter of time before the other two protectors fell and  
the queen was taken as a captive. The woman's forest eyes stared at the  
dead body of the fallen warrior, Sian, as she was dragged away from the  
blood stained field. Death and murder ran through the field quickly as the  
leader of the cursed beast was taken away. The Draconains were slaughter  
across the green grass and few were able to escape and live. Tears poured  
from her eyes as she lost sight of her close friend amongst what was left  
of the raging battle......  
~End of Vision~  
  
  
Hitomi blinked several times as she realized she had returned to the  
present. Sian watched her carefully trying to see if she had seen the  
imagery that she had forced into the seeress's head. As the girl eyes  
brimmed with tears the guardian knew she had seen it.....  
  
"I understand...." Sian whispered to the young girl quietly. Hitomi looked  
into the woman's eyes as the water blurred her vision. The girl's heart had  
felt like it would tear in half from the extremely painful image.....  
  
All Hitomi could whisper was, "I know....."  
  
  
Sian watched as the Crusade slowly lifted from the gentle ground and began  
to soar into the vast blue sky. The rush from the propellers of the metal  
ship caused the woman's braid and clothes to flutter with the currents. Her  
silver pools watched the sail ship float towards as she stared at the two  
figures standing next to a large window. The angel lovers held each other  
close as they watched through the glass at the warrior they were leaving  
behind. The beautiful warrior smiled at her queen and whispered, "Until we  
meet again.....Queen Hitomi Kazanki....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Alright! Onward towards the next marker on the journey! The next chapter  
is gunna be awesome with some cool action so watch for updates! Next  
chapter should be up by Wed. Or Thurs!~  
~You got up close and personal with the Guardian of the Forest.~  
~Okay hope you really enjoyed this chapter! Tell me your opinions! Just be  
gentle! Remember this is my first ever fan fic after all!~ 


	20. Waking A Legend

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
~Hope you enjoy this chapter! Read & then please send your review!~  
~This chapter has some interesting action so don't worry you're going to  
enjoy this!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel Wings  
  
Chapter 20 ~ Waking A Legend   
  
~Vision~  
Pink feathers littered the ground around her causing her eyes to widen even  
more. The feathers were soaked in blood resulting them to turn pink. Her  
ears picked up on the sound of someone crying. Emerald tears fell to the  
ground as Hitomi spotted the lone being amongst the flames. His raven hair  
was matted in sweat and blood and his ruby eyes cried tears of sorrow. His  
sword laid on the ground nearby smeared in someone's blood. It was at that  
moment Hitomi noticed the body in Van's arms. His shirt was soaked in the  
figure's blood from cradling the person close. Hitomi desperately tried to  
see the figure's face, but before she had a chance the fire's flames leaped  
higher piercing the scorched sky and enveloped both Van and the unknown  
person. Fire and brimstone.....death and destruction.....rotting flesh.....  
the smell of blood.... screams of pain..... Hitomi looked back down at her  
bloody hands and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
~End of Vision~  
  
  
Hitomi jumped in her sleep and her eyelids flew open glancing around the  
infirmary room with frantic eyes. Slowly her breathing return to normal and  
her blood slowed as she realized where she was. She rubbed the sweat away  
from her brow with the back of her hand as she took a deep breathe. Her  
pale fingers brushed through her brunette hair trying to relieve the  
dampness as she glanced down at the only other soul occupying the room.  
  
Resshi slept soundly beneath the comfort of a warm white blanket as he laid  
stretched out on an infirmary bed. His skin was rather pale.....almost as  
pale as the white blanket he slept under. His hair was no longer in its low  
ponytail, but now his dark locks sprawled over his pillow. The white  
blanket barely allowed his torn clothes to be visible for the warm cloth  
was pulled all the way up to his upper torso. Large fists clenched the  
material of the blanket while he slept.   
  
The young woman rose from her chair that sat next to the bed and rubbed  
away the sweat on his brow with a small cloth. The man gave a soft groan  
through his slumber, but did not wake. A few stray tears filled Hitomi's  
eyes as she looked upon the man's face that was twisted in pain. Carefully  
she felt his head to see if the fever had left and she smiled through her  
emerald teardrops as she felt cool skin.  
  
Ever since they had return to the Crusade the young angel woman had  
remained at her personal guard's bedside. She just couldn't leave him. She  
felt completely responsible for his actions for he had given his life up  
just because she was a noble and because of it she just couldn't relax  
while he laid in the infirmary in pain. More than once she had considered  
to use her powers to heal the poor man, but Millerina and Van had strictly  
forbid it!  
  
The blonde doctor had informed the two lovers that Resshi would definitely  
live and would probably be up and about in a couple of days. The arrow had  
only caused him to lose a lot of blood and it would only be a matter of  
time till his body replenish the lost amount. Hitomi automatically wanted  
to use her powers to help the process along, but Van and Millerina both  
agreed the seeress shouldn't take on the unnecessary risk. Hitomi had  
nearly killed herself the last couple of times using her abilities. What if  
this time she didn't make it?......  
  
After a long discussion Hitomi promised her two love ones she would not use  
her powers to help the injured man. However, the young girl refused to  
leave the man's side until he woke and she stayed by side waiting through  
the long hours. Exhaustion and hunger tugged at her body, but she shoved it  
aside. Although she had not eaten since yesterday and she had gotten no  
sleep from last night she continued to watch over the soldier.   
  
Several times her mind had slipped into the realm of dreams during her  
continuous guard over the man. Upon reaching sleep she would be tossed into  
a vision.....the same vision that haunted her several days ago.....The one  
where Van was amist the flames holding a body close to his chest. Every  
time she saw the image in her head she would wake up with a start just as  
the unknown person's face was just about to be revealed. Although the  
seeress held no clue on who the stranger was she felt like she knew the  
person very well. Unfortunately she would never know until the time was  
right.....  
  
"Mi...Mistress Hitomi?...." groaned a small voice disturbing the angel's  
thoughts. Her eyes focus on the being before her and saw a gentle face  
wrinkled in pain. With a brilliant smile the young brunette woman kneeled  
down next to the bed so she could be at eye level with the man.   
  
"It's good to see you awake, Resshi" her voice spoke with care and concern,  
"I was worried about you...."  
  
"Me?....." he replied confused, "Why should you worry about a low class  
soldier like myself, mistress?"  
  
The girl could have laughed. He still didn't understand. On the Mystic Moon  
it was an easy issue to conceive since the time of distinguish classes had  
been removed from most of society at the time. Yet here on this world no  
one could even grasp the tiniest bit of comprehension of the issue. It was  
strange, yet understandable to Hitomi.  
  
Her brunette locks bounced as she shook her head smiling, "Resshi....can  
you not see that I do not care if your a soldier or a noble?.....I do not  
see your class rank when I look at you.....I see only the person....."  
  
The man looked up at the woman with eyes that begged for knowledge, "And  
what do you see when you look at me, Mistress Hitomi?"  
  
A smile of pure joy ran over the beautiful woman face as she brushed away a  
few stray hairs from her eyes, "I see a kind man who is extremely kind and  
noble. He is someone who I care deeply for as a friend and would be greatly  
sadden if he should leave this world now....."  
  
Tears twinkled in the man's eyes as he turned to stare up at the ceiling. A  
single tear slipped down his cheek as he took a deep breath. Closing his  
eyes of chocolate he relished in the kind words that this woman had spoken.  
He felt like his soul would burst from hearing those few words. Oh, how  
such small words that were so easily said could mean the world to a lost  
soul.....  
  
Slowly the man opened his eyes to gaze at the ceiling and he said,  
"Mistress Hitomi, all my life I have been a lower class citizen.....Every  
since I was a child I have accepted the fact that I will always be  
considered a lower class person,...."  
  
His eyes turned to her and Hitomi could see a sea of tears thrashing within  
his pools of chocolate, "But I have always longed to be called an equal....  
I have wanted to be seen not as a soldier....but a person...."  
  
The man's deep voice began to crack with emotions as more tears slipped  
down from his eyes, "And you....mistress Hitomi have finally given me what  
I have always dream for....to be seen as the person I am.....and not what I  
am ranked......I thank you for blessing me with such honorable  
distinguish....."  
  
Hitomi smiled through tears as she nodded to the kindhearted man. She had  
never felt so appreciated in her life. It made her heart sing with  
happiness. Taking a sharp breath of air to hold back the tears she replied  
quietly, "You're very welcome...."  
  
  
After several moments Hitomi left the room to let Resshi rest properly.  
Glancing out through one of the window as she passed she noticed stars  
twinkling in a dark sky. The young seeress was rather surprised to see the  
night had already shadowed the sky. She must have dozed off for a couple of  
hours last time she had fallen asleep. Hitomi shrugged off the surprising  
fact and wearily made her way down the hall towards her room.  
  
Slowly the girl walked through the corridors of the metal ship still in her  
worn track outfit. Her step falls were the only sounds within the long  
halls. Without even thinking her feet led her to the dark room of the  
docking bay.  
  
She didn't realize she had even enter the vast room until she nearly ran  
into one of the large guymelefs. After adjusting to the darkness her  
emeralds eyes trailed the features of the different guymelefs. Those large  
instruments of war stood everywhere towering above her like guardians.  
While staring at their metal bodies she made her way to the legendary  
dragon of pale white. The giant was presently in guymelef form and stood  
majestically apart from the others at the front of the rows of metal suits.  
Her emerald eyes stood fixed on the being remembering how the legend had  
transformed into a real dragon days ago.....She wondered how it was  
possible for the transformation to occur......  
  
Hitomi suddenly heard footsteps ringing through the hall and without a  
moments hesitation she unfurled her wings as they appeared through the  
broken material of her track shirt. With swift and silent beats of her  
wings like a night owl the angel woman rose onto the shoulder of the large  
guymelef. Careful to keep quiet upon the silent warrior she watched a  
soldier pass by the entrance of the docking bay. As soon as he disappeared  
from view Hitomi let out a soft sigh and leaned against the metal head of  
the legend.   
  
Gazing at the dark ceiling she brought her knees close to her chest and  
hugged them gentle. At the moment she just wanted to be alone....... The  
week of hardships.... stress..... heartaches..... suffering...... It  
finally had caught up with her. All the pain she had been able to suppress  
for the last days had finally pushed forward. It had been unbearable at the  
moment of the destruction of the Mystic Moon, but she had been able to  
cover up her grief from her friends. Unfortunately as time progress it was  
becoming more and more harder to hold back the overflow of emotions.  
Tonight when she had spoken with Reeshi she had felt a swell of longing for  
her planet. To be back home and see those faces of her loves ones one last  
time. Now the damn had broken and she could no longer hold back the flood  
of tears.   
  
Hitomi's head fell in between her knees and soon sobs broke out through the  
air. She didn't hold anything back......she let all the tears fall and slip  
down the smooth metal surface of the guymelef. The pain that had been held  
back in the depths of her soul had broken down all barriers and forced into  
her breaking cries. The white wings that glowed in the darkness curled  
around her trying to create her own private closure of circling feathers.  
Her pale fingers clutched her elbows as she let go of every bit of  
suffering that fought within her soul.   
  
The images of her family and friends ran through her mind only reminding  
her how desperately she wanted them to be by her side. She silently called  
for their names in the darkness longing for their presence.....  
  
A warm hand fell on her shoulder during the downpour of grief causing the  
young seeress to turn her tear stained face from her knees and look up into  
the face of an angel. Standing above her on the same shoulder of the white  
giant stood a royal angel whose wings stood outstretched against the  
shadows glowing brightly. His fire eyes were filled with concern as his  
face held sad features. Even now he looked the same as she had last seen  
him wearing his red shirt and cream pants. Van cupped a pale cheek in his  
hand as tears continued to stream down and slip over his tan fingers. Their  
eyes locked and the young king could see all the pain searing through her  
soul. He didn't need to see it though for he felt every ounce of suffering  
from her. The burning of her spirit had been a calling during the night to  
him........ and he had responded. Even within the confines of his sleep he  
had heard her desperate plea for comfort. Now as he stood looking in to her  
sparkling emeralds he felt a desire to relieve her pain.   
  
Hitomi threw herself into her lover's arms and cried into his chest. She  
didn't need to tell him what was wrong for his soul knew. Her wet tears  
soaked into his red shirt as she wept openly in his hold. Why hide her  
distress?.....He could feel her pain...... Her fingers clinched his  
familiar old shirt as she sobbed quietly into his chest. Slowly he lowered  
both of them to their knees as he held his dear beloved in his secure arms.  
Hitomi turned her head away placing her cheek against his chest as more  
emerald tears fell. Her eyes stared into space thinking of only the pain as  
his chin came to rest on the top of her dark locks while rubies closed.  
  
"Van?....." the girl sobbed quietly.   
  
The young king did not opened his eyes as he replied gently, "Yes, my  
love....."  
  
The seeress tried to shove her face harder into his chest and the royal  
responded by holding her more firmly. Her voice cracked several times as  
spoke, "Does the pain......does the pain ever go away?......."  
  
The king's face slipped into sadness as he remembered how he had suffered  
when he had lost his family. His rough hands stroked her hair gently as he  
looked up at the ceiling trying to push back the tears that were forming.  
The pain from so long ago began to surface once again in his heart and for  
that moment no two souls ever understood the pain of lose better than the  
couple crying in that docking bay.   
  
Van desperately tried to keep his voice from breaking as he answered his  
lover, "It does... but it takes time......"  
  
Her eyes closed and she winced as her soul tore apart, "How long?......"  
  
The young man let the tears spill from his eyes as he placed his cheek  
against her brow, "It depends how strong the person is......"  
  
After several moments of silent sobs, Hitomi was able to control her cries  
and gentle leaned into her angel as she whispered painfully, "I wish it  
would go away......"  
  
The king took his angel's cheeks in his two palms and turned her face  
upwards to his. His fire eyes locked with sparkling emeralds and the young  
seeress felt a comfort from his soft gaze. His voice was warm and  
reassuring, "I promise you, Hitomi......it will go away......you just need  
someone to share the burden with.....and I vow I will do everything I can  
to fulfill that duty......."  
  
The seeress wound her arms around the hansom man's neck and she brought her  
face into the crook of his neck as her cries echo throughout the large  
room. His warm arms held her close all night never letting go of his angel.  
Even when the two had slipped into a dreamless sleep the two continued to  
embrace each other affectionately. Only until the sunlight peeked through  
the glass of several windows was the hold broken for the peaceful giant  
slowly stirred....  
  
  
  
~Volcano~  
Within the belly of the earth sleeping amist the molted lava was a large  
beast of enormous size. For years the creature had slept peacefully within  
its hot chamber of flames. Only during that night did the being finally  
stir after centuries of slumber within the lake of lava. The form had been  
curled into a ball for so long that as it stretched from its old position  
did it feel the stiffness of oversleeping. Its blood red wings tugged to  
their full length beneath the bellows of the earth's core stretching. Its  
glowing red eyes snapped opened at it felt the presence of a ship lingering  
at the edge of its senses. The beast gave a roar as it brought its head of  
red scales out of the burning lava spraying drops of the hot liquid in all  
directions.  
  
If anyone could have with stood the unbearable heat they might have been  
able to see the large lizard finally awaken and would have seen how  
beautiful she was. The beast was like any other dragon decorated with  
jewels, but because of the lava's light it made the she-beast look like she  
had a million sun drops burning over her skin. The most distinguished  
feature upon this glorious dragon was the gold emblem imprinted on her  
forehead. The emblem was of a gold circle designed in the pattern of  
swirling lines. Within the circle of swirling gold laid an angel. This  
marking was well known......and well feared......for only one being held  
this remarkable emblem and whoever saw this golden marking rarely ever got  
a chance to talk about it for this being only showed herself during the  
time of feasting......  
  
As the red dragon recognized a fraction of the awareness as a being of her  
kind she brought her glowing red eyes upward to slowly focus on the only  
entrance and exit of her dwelling place......a hole that led to blue  
skies......the opening of a volcano......  
  
  
~Crusade~  
As the dawn arrived and the warm sun woke over the horizon as its ray ran  
over the land the Crusade neared a mountain of swirling lava and burning  
flames. The mountain was the color of pitch black and sprouted many holes  
that spewed with golden lava. Cracks streaking down the dark rock side  
contain burning flames that licked the air with steam. Sparks of fire and  
lava drops were continuously flung into the air from the mouth of the fire  
mountain making it appear all the more beautiful and deadly.   
  
As the sail ship grew closer the gentle white guymelef that stood in  
slumber slowly was awaken. Its red energist began to give off a faint glow  
showing it was leaving the world of slumber. The green eyes that held no  
dark pupils glowed as it had completely shaken away the daze of sleep from  
its being.   
  
The giant took a step forward startling the two occupants on its shoulder  
from sleep. The angel couple was still in a daze from being awaken so  
roughly as the giant continued to make his way to the closed doors of the  
docking bay. Van slowly stood and placed a hand against the giant's head to  
steady him as he tired to focus on the present. The legend's metal hand  
went to the hilt of his sword drawing the blade. Before either of the  
angels could act the white guymelef sliced the doors open. The metal parts  
were pulled into the sky from the suction of rushing air while the giant  
continued forward.  
  
Van held onto his lover's arms as the wind tried to pull the two of them  
off of the shoulder of the metal giant. Their hair and clothes flapped  
rapidly against their skin showing how strong the wind could be. The young  
royal turned his face to the giant and shouted, "Escaflowne! Stop! I order  
you to halt!"  
  
However the legend held a deaf ear to his words and transformed into dragon  
mode. As the beast completely the change of forms Hitomi and Van found  
themselves on the white dragon's back. The young royal lunged for the  
controls and pulled hard on them trying to cease the creature's actions.   
  
"Stop, Escaflowne!" the young king shouted again, but the dragon again  
ignored his master. The legend's energist shone brightly as the white metal  
beast once again transformed to flesh and bone. The two angels froze as  
they were caught up in the brilliant display. Sparkling white scales and  
silver armor flowed over the beast and soon the two lovers sat on a live  
dragon. The energist slowly faded with light and showed the completion of  
the remarkable transformation.   
  
The white dragon reared its head and roared loudly before plunging out of  
the door with the two angels clinging to its back. Hitomi struggled to  
grasp Van's hand as he leaned backwards with a hand still grasping the red  
and gold reins. Unfortunately the gush of wind kept her from taking hold of  
his tan hand and she slowly began to slid away from her lover. Though they  
were losing each other they held no fear for they had been blessed with the  
gifts of the Draconians and could easily return to one another in the end.  
The rush of wind refused to allow the two to use their glowing wings sadly  
for if they angled their wings a certain way their gifts would become sails  
and they would have been completely lifted off of the beast. Their only  
option was to go back to basics of slowly crawling to each other.  
  
Without them noticing the white dragon charged towards a mountain of  
burning flames. The beast glowing green eyes glared at the mouth of spewing  
lava. He knew the great creature laid within the hard rock's contents. All  
he needed to do was draw her out. Tucking his wings he dove head first  
towards the mountain's side while the two lovers continued to struggle to  
get a hold of each other's hand.   
  
  
Allen rushed into the control room of the Crusade shouting orders as he ran  
to the nearby window. His blue eyes stared down in shock at the scene  
outside as he spotted the three beings flying towards the black mountain of  
fire. With a growl the knight turned to the helmsman and ordered, "Take the  
ship down closer!"  
  
The man's mouth dropped at the command and Gaddis stepped forward to the  
captain. "But sir that's a live volcano! If we go any closer to it the hull  
won't hold!" the second-in-command replied.   
  
Allen glanced down at the volcano with a snarl. He couldn't go in his  
guymelef. It would never stand up against those intense levels of heat,....  
but how was he to help his friends?...... Personally he didn't know if  
there was any real danger, but it was obvious the two of them weren't out  
there on purpose! The knight clenched his teeth together as he realized he  
could only watch and hope his friends would be no danger.....  
  
  
With a snarl Escaflowne pounded his head against the mountain's black  
surface causing it to crack. At the sudden crashing between the two large  
bodies Hitomi lost her footing and fell of the dragon's back.   
  
"Hitomi!" shouted the young king as his angel plunged towards the earth.  
The rush of wind pounded against the woman's wings and she had to struggle  
to steady herself into flight. On sight of her regaining her balance the  
raven royal breathed a sigh of relief. He still wasn't use to the fact that  
his love had wings and he had panic when she had fallen.   
  
The young seeress beat her wings furiously trying to desperately gain  
altitude, but the supreme heat was causing to make the job a hundred times  
harder. She was fly rather close to the side of the volcano and the heat  
seared a few of her glowing feathers. Her wings began to molt and the  
feathers fell towards the burning earth. As the glowing white feathers  
would come into contact with the black earth they would erupt into flames  
from the heat. Sweat poured from the woman's brow as she slowly worked her  
way higher. The only problem was as she gain altitude she remain close to  
the side of the volcano. She was flying higher gradually exactly like the  
mountain side sloped so she remained the same distance from the burning  
earth as she soared. Flames higher than skyscrapers loomed dangerously  
ahead of her as she neared the mouth of the deadly volcano.   
  
Clenching her teeth she forced her wings to go faster. She had to gain  
altitude now or she would go right through the sprays of lava and flames.  
If she banked either left or right now she would do so sharply and would go  
into a dive losing altitude. If she grew any closer to the volcano's side  
she would erupt into flames from intense heat. Hitomi's fists clasped hard  
against her side as she forced her body to work harder.   
  
"Think of it as a goal, Hitomi!" she shouted in her thoughts. Her mind  
plunged into the familiar tunnel vision she always got during a race. She  
only saw the finish line within her sight and would do anything to achieve  
the goal set in her mind. Now the goal would be achieving altitude before  
she came faced with the flames. Pushing herself as hard as she could she  
slowly gained height in the sky......inch by inch......  
  
While Hitomi was struggling to survive Escaflowne continued to throw his  
body against the black earth. Van was trying his best to take control of  
the white dragon, but the beast was completely focus on some unknown task  
and refused to acknowledge his master. Several times Van cried out in pain  
from the intense heat. Whenever Escaflowne crashed into the mountainside  
the young king would become dangerously close to the flames and the heat  
would flush his skin. The flames would lick at the dragon's body, but  
luckily because of the dragon's size the flames would not reach his  
rider.... only the unbearable heat would....... The heat and flames did not  
even cause the beast to flinch for it was a dragon.....a being whose home  
was in the hottest places in the world......  
  
As the dragon threw himself at the volcano the beast dwelling in side began  
to respond. The red dragon laying within the depths of the lava could feel  
the slight tremors from the constant blows from outside. The gold lava  
would lap around the creature's exposed neck and head while she gazed at  
her entrance. The rest of the being's body laid submerged in the swirling  
lava of burning flames. The creature of dreams was not eager to leave its  
comfortable surroundings to meet the challenge of the legend that circled  
outside, but as the blows continued to rain down on its home she began to  
growl with annoyance.   
  
The rocks along the inside walls began to crumble from the shakes and drop  
into the lava causing several splashes. As the lava sprays hit her scales  
she did not flinch. The dragon snarled as she saw the barest hint of a wing  
go past her home's entrance. She knew who laid beyond the mouth and she  
knew she relished the thought of taking the legend on, but for the last  
centuries she had been at peace. Why should she leave her comforts to take  
on the beast outside? At the sudden question a roar rang through her  
entrance challenging her. Her dark lips turned into what could best be  
called a smirk as she looked up from within the chasm. The creature tossed  
back its head letting a deep roar crash out of the entrance and fill the  
air.  
  
Upon hearing this cry Hitomi stared intently at the mouth of the fire  
mountain as fear shook her soul...... What could have that been?.....  
  
Van's hands clenched the reins a little tighter as he realized that there  
was another being here......  
  
Escaflowne ceased his pounding against the dark earth and he watched the  
mouth of the fiery mountain waiting for its occupant to emerge.....  
  
Within the hollow chambers of the volcano the female dragon burst from the  
lava. Her leathery wings thrust from under the surface of the swirling  
orange and yellow lava splashing the liquid in all directions. Its upper  
body bursted from out of the burning liquid and one could see the monstrous  
limbs containing black claws as they surface. The dragon roared angrily as  
she began to leave the warmth of the earth's core. Her wings beat heavily  
spraying the burning lava every which way. Her glittering jewels embedded  
in her red scales dripped in the fire burning brightly. Her body twisted  
and untwisted as she completely removed herself from the pouch of dragon's  
blood. The creature of fantasy looked beautiful as she flew out of the  
belly of the earth. Lava sprays swirled around her body as flames licked  
her ankles. As she rose from the center of the earth the very tip of her  
tail withdrew from the hot contents and swirled around removing the  
stiffness in its bones. The female beast gave a finally roar as she soared  
through the tunnel leading towards the entrance.....towards her victims....  
  
Hitomi did not feel the earth shake, but she heard it. She could hear the  
cracking and shift of earth beneath in a deep bellow of anger. Steam  
angrily hissed from the cracks and updrafts as the ground cracked. Her  
emerald eyes glanced down at the shaking ground and she realized something  
was about to happened. As the roars filled her pale ears she turned her  
face towards the mouth of the volcano which she was rapidly approaching.  
The flames suddenly grew higher than ever and scorched the blue sky. Lava  
sprung out like a fountain as a red figure burst through the volcano's  
entrance.   
  
The seeress's eyes widen at the beauty of the creature. It was an exact  
duplicate of the white legendary dragon except for in the issue of  
color,...... but she was glorious. When she soared through the entrance of  
the volcano fire and lava drops had spurted from within going in every  
direction. The light washed over the red dragon's scales causing the  
billions of embedded jewels to twinkle. Her beautiful demon-like wings  
arched beautifully as flames licked at them. Black claws of great strength  
clutched globes of lava that spilled through her digits like water. The  
golden emblem on the red scales of her forehead glowed faintly from the  
sudden sunlight. Oh, though her image was what sent many to their graves in  
fear it also brought beauty and awe to others......  
  
Hitomi soon turned away from the beast for she had realized that she was  
soaring straight towards the flames! With a sudden burst of energy the  
seeress caught an updraft amongst the intense heat and soared fifty feet  
above the flames. The heat was extremely intense as she flew over the  
flames that stretched to reach her. Several of her feathers fell away from  
her wings and were soon enveloped by the rippling flames. Her wings beat  
harder trying to rid herself from the heat of the inferno. As she finally  
passed over the mouth of the volcano she let out a deep sigh of relief and  
continued to rise as she glanced towards the two dragons.   
  
Escaflowne and the new dragon charged each other as soon as they caught  
sight of one another. Both roared as they dove for other and their skin  
sparkled from the sunlight. Van hung on for dear life by the red and gold  
reins not willing to leave his friend in the time of battle. The red dragon  
opened her mouth and shot out a burst of red flames through the air.  
Escaflowne angled his wings and barely escaped the blast. Sadly the attack  
brushed against his white underbelly and the legend howled as pain seared  
through his burning veins. You see the flames of a volcano aren't half the  
strength of the fire that is emitted from the throat of a dragon. A  
dragon's fire comes from the lava that runs through its blood. The beast  
lives in the dreadful heat since its birth and from that period of dwelling  
within the belly of the core it learns to deal with the heat. From the  
years of experiencing the profound heat the creature matures and slowly its  
blood grows stronger with each passing year become more intense than the  
lava it dwells in. Because of this gradual growth a creature living in such  
a place for so long could grow extremely powerful. That was the issue here  
with the red dragon......  
  
This dragon had lived within the depths of the globe's core since its birth  
so its flame was extremely powerful. It rarely ever left the home of  
dragon's blood except to hunt or to scare of intruders so the she-beast was  
usually dormit sleeping centuries away. This female beast was not to waken  
until another three hundred years, but because these beings had decided to  
go near her home she had become aware of the legendary beast, Escaflowne,  
and woken in a rage.  
  
The red dragon did not know the white dragon personally, but she knew from  
her interaction with other dragons that this legend was well known and  
honored. He was an extremely strong being and would be a formidable  
opponent to anyone. Her eyes glinted evilly as she decided defeating such a  
great adversary would give her great glory.   
  
As the dragon of red plunged towards the white dragon, Van gasped at the  
sight of the golden emblem. Fear crippled his soul as he realized what was  
flying before them. His fire eyes grew wide with fright as he muttered, "It  
can't be......it can't be!....."  
  
The white dragon groaned in pain as the red dragon crashed violently into  
him. Roaring angrily Escaflowne flapped his leathery wings to lung after  
his adversary, but with a gentle angle of her wings the red dragon turned  
and dodged the male's attack. With a snarl the white dragon flew after the  
red beast in a fiery dash.   
  
Hitomi floated about a mile above the ground watching the battle with  
concern eyes. She knew she could even try to intervene. She would only be  
in danger. She was no match for such large beasts.....or was she?......  
Hitomi mind reeled with thoughts......she could use her powers..... but  
what would happen?......Would it work or fail her again?......And what if  
it nearly killed her?........Could she stand up to such large beasts?......  
Would Escaflowne hold himself back?..... Why had he come to the  
volcano?..... It just didn't make sense!......  
  
Her pale hands clutched her head as her mind soared. Everything was so  
confusing! She had so many questions and no answers! The seeress emerald  
eyes turned towards the battle as she desperately tried to make a decision  
on what she should do......  
  
  
The Dryden along with the rest of the group rushed into the control room  
shouting, "What's going on?!"  
  
The blue eyed knight did not turn towards the man as he answered, but  
merely continued to watch the violent fray going on outside, "Van and  
Hitomi are out there with Escaflowne fighting another dragon."  
  
The eyes of chocolate in the head of the king grew wide and quickly asked,  
"Is the dragon red?!"  
  
This time the knight did turn, "Yes....How did you know that?!"  
  
The royal merely rushed to the glass ignoring the question. His brown eyes  
frantically searched the sky for the beast and once they found her he  
stared at her forehead where the golden emblem glowed. Shakily the king  
whispered, "Shakaku!"  
  
The knight jumped at the word. It was a name that had laid buried for  
centuries. It was rarely spoken and when it was it sent fear in the bravest  
men's souls. Allen's blue eyes sparked with fear, "No....That can't be  
Shakaku! She was not to awaken until a few more centuries!"  
  
Dryden shook his head as sweat dripped from his brow and growled, "Well it  
looks like she decided not to wait!"  
  
  
Van's foot slipped and the king slid a bit of the dragon's white back. As  
the wind tried to fling him of his ride he slowly inched his way back into  
his spot behind the dragon's neck. When he was seated again he swirled  
around in his position and glanced back at the red dragon who was still  
chasing the two of them.  
  
Clenching his teeth in anger and fear he remembered the tales he heard of  
this red legend. The red dragon was known as Shakaku, 'angel of fire'.  
Though her name meant 'angel' many believed her to be more of a demon. All  
of the creature's horrid life had been filled with death and murder.  
  
As the stories go it says that at the beginning of time a female dragon  
laid an egg in the center of the planet. Once there the large object was  
incubated by the supreme heat for hundreds of years until the young  
dragonet hatched from the cream egg. The dragonet was very young and like  
all dragons had to sleep several hundred years to mature. As she laid  
dormit in the burning core of Gaea the parents of the young offspring set  
out to conquer the dragon race. Sadly the pair was destroyed in the year of  
the dragonet's reawaking. At the moment of their death the young sensed  
this and went into a terrible rage. Without waiting for her time of rewaken  
she stormed out of the planet and destroyed the ones who had murdered her  
parents. After the destruction she went back into the core of Gaea and  
slept for her energy was greatly drained from such great use of her  
immature strength. All dragons refused to enter the core of the earth from  
then on after for fear of waking the slumbering demon. The red young had  
been extremely powerful for age and upon seeing this all fellow dragons  
shrank from the core and dwelled in volcanoes instead. For years the red  
dragon slept and only awaken to eat her fill. She rarely needed to do,  
however, for dragons have a slow metabolism. Their processing of food is so  
incredible slow that it takes them nearly a century to digest half of their  
consumed food. The only other reason she ever woke from her slumber was  
that if anyone dared to grow too close to the entrance of her home. That  
passage was never really discovered, but many believed it to be one of the  
volcanoes inhabiting Gaea that led a path to the very center of the lava  
lake below the surface of the planet. Now it would seem that the group had  
just discovered the entrance to the dragon's dwellings.......  
  
Her glowing red eyes gleamed with anger as she opened her mouth to shoot  
more streaks of flames at her prey. With quick reflects the king pulled the  
reins causing Escaflowne to respond and turn left. The flames hissed a few  
feet away from the two flyers as the red beast fired. At the sight that  
they were not injured the creature of red fire roared angrily and increased  
in speed. The royal glanced over his shoulder again and noticed their  
attacker was gaining. Clenching his teeth in frustration the king began to  
examine their limited options.   
  
This dragon was more powerful and quicker than Escaflowne obviously and no  
flame from the depths of the planet seemed to injure her. Glancing at the  
sail ship he wondered if he should lead her towards the metal ship. That  
thought was quickly shattered though for the fact was the dragon would  
easily tear the ship's sails apart.......but perhaps he could get her close  
enough for his friends to get a clear shot.....  
  
With a smile the king kicked his heels into the sides of his white dragon  
and Escaflowne increased in speed. The white legend snorted a bit of smoke  
and struck upward towards the metal ship with the red dragon close behind.   
  
Hitomi clasped her hands together and said a silent pray as she watched her  
lover work his plan, "Dear Joutei, please protect them....."  
  
Van's raven locks flapped against his brow as their speed increased. His  
firm hands clenched the red and gold material of the reins as he talked to  
himself, "I must get her to fly as close as possible.....but not too close  
where she might damage the ship with her flames or claws.....I am just  
going to hope and pray that it works....."  
  
  
Allen rushed to the railing of the platform hanging above the weapons room  
and shouted as loud as he could to the men below, "Get the aft guns ready  
to fire on the red dragon!"  
  
Several soldiers ran from their present positions to achieve the command as  
they yelled, "Yes, Sir!"  
  
  
Van's ruby eyes squinted against the ferocious wind as they soared  
vertically towards the ship. Barely moving the reins the king aline his  
dragon to fly about a half a mile away along side the ship. If they went  
any closer the wings of the dragons might run against the sails and tear  
them to pieces. The king refused to look back and kept his sight on the  
metal ship hovering only a mile above them.  
  
As the two dragons flew the young brunette angel and crew members watched  
in silent suspense. The metal gun came closer to the opening in the metal  
wall and soon a crew member was aiming for the red dragon. As the man's  
fingers darted over the control arming the cannon the red legend was  
completely unaware of the danger...... for her sight was on the white  
legend.   
  
With a rush of air Escaflowne and the young angel king passed the cannon  
protruding from the ship's belly. Shakaku flew after them without even  
thinking about the metal sail ship. Her mind would not stray from her  
objective even for a second. That's when the gunfire was heard and a large  
blast of white energy shot through the air directly at the red mistress of  
flame.   
  
The dragon never turned her head as the powerful blast came into contact  
with her skin. Her body only jolted a little from the shock as she  
continued to fly after her prey. The men in the weapons room stared in  
shock as the red beast gave not even a cry of pain. There had been such  
power in the blast that it would have taken five sail ships at once yet  
this demon of fire had barely felt it! The men's hearts filled with fear as  
they watched the red dragon increase in speed heading towards her goal.  
  
Van gasped as he spotted the dragon still following them. The red creature  
didn't even looked like it was injured! How could that be?......There was  
no possible way it could have survived that!......  
  
His thoughts were soon brushed aside as he saw the red dragon becoming  
dangerously close to them. With a kick of his rider's heels the white  
dragon went into a dive plunging straight for their attacker. The two  
dragons let lose loud roars as they flew head on.   
  
The occupants of the control room along with the flying angel down below  
watched in suspense as the two dragons were about to collide. There was a  
dreadful silence as the scene played out in slow motion....  
  
As the two legends grew close the red dragon waited till the last possible  
moment and moved just enough so that Escaflowne would fly right pass her.  
When he did so she brought her rows of teeth down into his soft neck. The  
white dragon howled in pain as silver blood ran from the wounds where her  
sharp teeth made their mark. Shakaku's claws dug into his soft belly  
ripping his flesh and the white dragon cried out. At the same moment Van  
was doubling over as red scratches ran over his skin. Blood of the same red  
color of their attacker poured from the king's wounds and he could no  
longer hold on to the reins. He was forced to hold himself on the dragon's  
back with his legs alone as the three beings plunged towards the peaceful  
globe.   
  
Hitomi's eyes filled with crystal tears as she saw her beloved become  
scarred with several gashes. She had to do something.....  
  
Soon the shadow of the three fighters fell over the seeress and she  
realized she stood directly in their path. With great haste the angel woman  
removed herself from their growing shadow and was just able to do so in  
time so she could see the three of them crash into the ground.   
  
Escaflowne and Shakaku flew apart as they hit the hard surface of the globe  
in a fit of dust causing Van to nearly fall off from the force. The three  
forms laid there for several moments shaken by the great fall. Luckily the  
three fighters had landed away from the volcano and now laid about a mile  
from its base in a large grassy field.  
  
The red dragon rose slowly and shook her body removing the dust. Her  
glowing red eyes focused on her two adversaries and she began to make her  
way to them. Escaflowne was unconscious and remain lifeless on the ground.  
Van rose from his stomach weakly and painful glared at the approaching  
danger. He couldn't escape the fray now. If Escaflowne got injured it would  
only hurt him as well and beside he would not forsaken his comrade like  
that. The brave king stood up on his dragon's back staring hard at the red  
monster that prowled towards them.  
  
The red dragon reared it head as it grew close enough and roared in  
victory. The dragon's white hide was hers! Her rows of daggers rain down  
and the angel king brought his arms up in hope of somehow shielding himself  
from the blow.   
  
Shakaku roared angrily as an angel appeared in front of her forbidding her  
to strike her victims. Hitomi held her arms spread out as she floated a few  
feet in front of the red monster's face blocking her. The red dragon  
growled menacingly at the intruder in hope of scaring her off, but the  
woman did not budge. Van eyes grew wide as he realized his love was trying  
to stop the beast.   
  
"No, Hitomi!" he cried desperately to her, "Don't do this! You'll only get  
yourself killed!"  
  
The seeress flipped her hair to look over her shoulder at her love. To be  
honest she didn't even know what she was doing. Once she had seen her  
beloved in danger she had automatically tried to save him, but now as she  
floated inches away from the red danger she wondered what she would do....  
  
With an angry snarl the red dragon lunged at the beautiful angel. Hitomi  
waited a few moments before dodging quickly away. As Shakaku's teeth  
snapped over empty air she quickly brought her head around towards the  
seeress in hope of getting rid of the annoyance. For the moment she would  
forget her prey laying within the dirt and allow herself to become  
distracted so she might deal with this stupid being.   
  
Hitomi flew and dodged the creature's attacks swiftly, but she was  
struggling to keep ahead of the rows of gleaming daggers. Although she was  
barely escaping the red monster's dangerous teeth she was able to dodge all  
of Shakaku's attacks making the monster all the more mad. The red dragon  
used claws, teeth, and tail, but she could not take down the white angel.  
Unfortunately for the young woman the dragon had more stamina and sooner or  
later Hitomi would grow slower than her attacks.......and then she would  
have her......  
  
As the seeress escaped a slash of a claw the dragon swung around and  
brought her tail down on the angel. Finally to the dragon's impatience the  
attack hit home and Hitomi crashed into the dirt. Dust swirled around the  
young woman as she weakly rose. The blow had taken all the air out of her  
lungs and now several bruises laid on her pale skin. Wincing she rose to  
lift off again, but was soon pushed back down by a large red claw. The girl  
ran her fingers over the beautiful glittering scales trying in vain to  
remove the beast's claw. Her glowing wings beat furiously against the dirt  
trying to escape, but they were held down by the shear weight of the  
creature. The angel's emerald eyes widen in fear as the dragon's head came  
extremely close to the girl's pale face. The creature's hot breath was foul  
and made the young seeress cough several times as the red legend breathed  
on her. Its rows of gleaming teeth shone brightly and in the reflection of  
her glowing red eyes Hitomi could her see her face filled with fright. The  
shadow of the red monster fell over the angel bringing more fear into the  
girl's heart as she struggled bringing up dust.  
  
The monster's mouth lunged for the seeress and the young woman screamed.  
The scared cry mingled with thunder as a loud roar rang through the air.  
The brunette girl stared in surprise as she saw white fire fly pass her  
face. A howl of pain filled her pale ears as the giant red claw lifted from  
her body. As soon as she was able to Hitomi scrambled out from under the  
beast and race away. She glanced towards the direction of the source of the  
flames and spotted Escaflowne and her beloved.   
  
There standing proudly was the white dragon with her lover standing on its  
back. Escaflowne's wings were outstretched at their full wing span making  
him look twice as large. His green eyes glowed in anger as he opened his  
mouth revealing a small ball of white flames forming in his throat. With a  
roar the white legend released another shot of white fire hitting Shakaku  
squarely in the chest. The red dragon fell backwards as the flames seared  
her chest. Crashing into the dirt on her back she sent up a cloud of dust.  
As soon as the attack ended she gave a painful groan while she rose from  
the dirt. Her glowing eyes glared back at the white legend and she roared  
angrily at her enemies.   
  
Rushing over to Escaflowne and Van Hitomi stumbled through the dust a  
little shaken from the ordeal. At the sight of her release her beloved  
jumped off the white dragon's back and ran over to his love. The couple's  
feet ran a little faster as they saw each other coming through the dust.  
Catching his angel in his arms the two hugged tightly glad that both were  
still safe. Hitomi laid her cheek against his chest as his chin fell on the  
top of her brown locks. His tan hand ran through her hair enjoying the feel  
of letting his fingers run through her silky locks. The very presence of  
her close to his chest sent such joy to his heart. Oh, how he would die if  
he ever lost her...... It only reminded him that he vowed never to let her  
go....  
  
While the two lovers were reunited again the white legend watched with wary  
eyes of glowing green the heap of red scales laying not far off in the  
dirt. With rage filling her soul the red dragon rose and formed a ball of  
red fire in her throat. At the same moment Escaflowne formed a ball of  
white fire in the back of his throat. Hitomi and Van turned to see the  
shining balls growing in the dragon's mouth and gasped at what was about to  
happen. Without even a moment to wait Van pushed his lover to the ground  
and placed his body over her protecting her from the coming explosion. As  
his wings spread open and covered them he shouted, "Watch Out!"  
  
After the those words caught onto the wind the two dragons released their  
fires and let them streak through the air. Within moments of the release  
the two burning shots crashed into each. For a split second you were able  
to see the two fires mingle together, where red and white flames swirled  
together making a single ball of fire, before the two shots caused a  
chemical reaction to occur and an explosion erupted. At the force of the  
explosion the two dragons where thrown backwards sending up dust and smoke.  
The wind raged at the sudden explosion sending bits of earth to land on the  
two angels. Van held on a little tighter to his lover as their eyes closed  
shut trying to keep the dust from their eyes. Their white wings had to be  
flatten against the earth so the wind wouldn't sweep them up in the sudden  
rush.   
  
As the dust began to settle the two lovers slowly opened their eyes and sat  
up so they might see the results of the explosion. There were still clouds  
of smoke swirling around the battle site and so the couple could only wait  
till the smoke lifted. It didn't take long though for the two dragons  
rushed out from behind the smoke and lunged at each other. Soon the battle  
was raging once again......  
  
Shakaku swung her tail and hit the white dragon hard in the side sending  
him flying. Automatically the white legend let out his wings and charged  
the red dragon. Escaflowne brought his tail down on the female's back  
causing her to roughly hit the dirt. Before she could rise another streak  
of white fire shot through the air hitting her hard in the back. Her eyes  
winced in pain as she brought her eyes to focus on the attacker. Above her  
in the air floated the white lizard as he brought down his flames. The  
white dragon refused to cease fire and shot the white flames in a  
continuous flow against the red legend's back not allowing her to rise. As  
the flames of white fire smashed into her back scales tearing at her flesh  
she desperately tried to get up, but the force was so strong that she  
barely could stand without falling. Her scales of glittering jewels were  
literally torn from her skin from the intense pressure and revealed soft  
unprotected flesh. Red blood began to pour from her injury and sweep over  
the rest of her scales. Her red head reared up in pain as she howled into  
the sky. Her claws of black bone dug into the earth as the unbearable wave  
of pain hit. Shakaku's eyes slid shut in a wince as she clenched her jaws  
together trying to endure the suffering. She couldn't take much more of  
this.....  
  
Using all her strength she brought up her wings in a wall of red leathery  
skin trying to protect herself from the flames of the white inferno. At  
first it seemed her wings acted like a sufficient barrier, but after a few  
moments of torture the white fire torn through one of her wings creating a  
large hole. With this new entrance the fire was able to seep through and  
once again hit the red dragon's bloody back. The red dragon snarled angrily  
as she realized she could do nothing except surrender. Shakaku lifted her  
head weakly and bugled a call of defeat in hope he might let up. At the  
sound of her call of surrender the white legend closed his mouth causing  
white flames to lick at his lips at the sudden closure.   
  
Escaflowne's glowing eyes watched the injured dragon carefully, not quite  
ready to let his guard go down. His muscles rippled under the thousands of  
tiny scales filled with white jewels. The beautiful wings that stretched  
from the scales on his back were out at full length trying to show his  
adversary that if she dared to attack again she was going against a strong  
male. His long and powerful tail twisted behind his heavy form like a  
stinger ready to strike at any moment. The sharp claws that protruded from  
his white digits dug into the earth giving him the possible friction he  
might need if he necessarily had to hold his ground in the moment of an  
attack.   
  
The red dragon legend know as Shakaku slowly gathered her limbs and stood  
weakly. As she brought herself to her full stance of a stand she brought  
her wings of holes to fold against her back. The sharp claws she held  
slowly relaxed showing no signs of a threat. Her large tail laid on the  
ground running over the soft dirt slowly back and forth. Her red eyes  
stared at the white male with sudden interest confusing her opponent.   
  
Shakaku was an old dragon who was at least two billion years old and in the  
many years of her life she had never met another dragon who she could not  
defeat. Yet here stood one of her own kind that had defeated her with ease.  
The thought of another dragon beating her brought rage to her soul, but it  
also caused curiosity to run through her lava blood. Heres stood, possibly,  
the only being who could ever defeat her. The thought intrigued her.....  
never before had she lost a battle.....until this day when the white legend  
came to her home and interrupted her sleep..... This beast had caught her  
attention and now he had gotten respect from her. No one had ever achieved  
that......Perhaps she would allow them safe passage through her land of  
fire......But if they should so much as harm her land she would bring down  
such great torment on their lives that they wish that she had killed  
them.....  
  
With a turn of her head towards the sky she gave a roar and then leapt into  
the air. Escaflowne watched with uncertainty as the red dragon soared  
towards the live volcano. She flew a little disoriented because of her  
injured wing, but she was able to make her way back to her home. His  
glowing green eyes soften as he saw the red legend cast a backwards glance  
towards the group. Her eyes glowed with pride as she watched the white  
legend stare after her. Perhaps he would return again and then they would  
fight once, but for now.....let him pass with his companions.....she would  
give him that......so let him take it.....  
  
She circled the mouth of the volcano one last time as she gave a finally  
roar of farewell towards the white legend before plunging once again into  
the depths of the earth.....  
  
Hitomi shakily rose from her position with the help of Van and dusted off  
the dust from her clothes. As he watched her remove the dirt he couldn't  
help, but feel the need to hold her. The young royal forced himself to hold  
back though for she was busy with cleaning herself off and did not wish to  
interrupt her, but when those emerald eyes turned towards him he could no  
longer hold back. His tan arms went around her protectively giving into his  
crave of her presence. The young woman smiled and brought her arms of pale  
skin to wrap around his neck. Their cheeks met each other as their eyes  
slid shut enjoying the feel of the warm embrace. It always made her feel so  
much better to be in held in his strong arms.....   
  
After several moments of the embrace Van pulled away and looked deeply into  
his fiancé's eyes.   
  
"Do you mind never doing that again?....." he asked playfully as he looked  
deep into her soul. Hitomi's soft laugh was like beautiful bells ringing in  
the air. Her green emeralds looked up twinkling playfully back.  
  
"Where ever you go I go, Van......" she replied affectionately as she  
brushed away a few of his stray ebony locks from his rubies, "I rather die  
than let you leave my side....."  
  
He placed his forehead against hers as he whispered, "Than you know exactly  
how I would feel if I ever lost you......"  
  
Hitomi felt a smile form over her face as she continued to stare in to his  
charming eyes. Oh, how she always felt like she was dancing in the clouds  
when she looked into those firery depths.....  
  
They stayed like that in silence holding each other......... indulging in  
the joy of their happiness. Neither knowing that somewhere within the dark  
skys forming over Gaea lurked Kusari who was watching everything from his  
dark throne room.....His eyes of blue ice glinted happily as he stared at  
his blue sphere. They were growing extremely close to their destination.  
Soon the gate leading to the Mystic Valley would be reopened and he would  
achieve his goal.......And the seeress had no idea what would soon  
occur......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~How did you readers like this chapter? Come on and tell me! Please  
R&R!!!!!!!!~  
~Okay the next chapter is going to be probably the final chapter before the  
entering of the Mystic Valley. After chapter 21 it's going to get really  
interesting! So keep an eye out for updates!~  
~The next update will probably be late Monday or Tuesday if not sooner!~ 


	21. Opening The Way

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
~This chapter deals with the finally markers spoken about in the 'Book of  
Angels'!~  
~Hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter has a bit of fluff at the  
beginning so I'm warning all you people who don't like it!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel Wings  
  
Chapter 21 ~ Opening the Way  
  
~Crusade~  
The hour was close to midnight as two forms laid on the roof of the metal  
sail ship. The ship soared through the diamonds eastward following the  
constellation 'Draken'. The moon glowed brightly in the cloudless night sky  
as stars twinkled down on a quiet couple. Sails of creamy white bulged from  
the wind that blew silently as the lovers laid against the cold surface of  
the ship while indulging in each other's warmth.   
  
Hitomi wore a pair of light brown leather pants with mud ankle boots. A  
light blue tee shirt covered by a leather jacket that was the same color as  
her pants ran over her back. The young king's chest was clothed by a white  
long sleeve shirt that was decorated with the golden emblem of Fanelian on  
the right upper portion of the pale material. Beautiful chestnut pants  
hugged his muscular legs as knee long black boots warmed his feet.   
  
Van's arm hugged the young woman's shoulder tenderly to his side enjoying  
her presence. One of Hitomi's hands laid behind his back while the other  
rubbed his chest in circular motions affectionately. The young royal smiled  
down at his adoring fiancé as her emerald eyes twinkled just like the stars  
in the heavens. Her cheek laid on his chest listening to his steady  
heartbeat so the raven king could not see her warm face. Smiling he placed  
his cheek against the top of her dark locks and turned his fire eyes  
towards the diamond filled sky.   
  
The young king held his future-wife a little closer as his rubies carefully  
searched through the sky. His tan hand pointed to the sky as he chuckled  
lightly, "Now there's Draken."  
  
The angel girl's eyes glanced towards the dark sky as she asked, "Where?"  
  
Sparkles formed in his fire eyes as he spoke, "Do you see the four bright  
stars above the moon?"  
  
Hitomi eyed four glowing globes shining brightest amongst the cluster near  
the moon, "Yes...."  
  
His nostrils filled with her flowery scent causing him to drown in the  
aroma, "Those four plus the three closest to them make the constellation  
Draken."  
  
Upon noticing the configuration of those seven gases the young seeress  
smiled, "Hey! That's the constellation Draco!"  
  
The king's eyes reflected the light of the stars as he asked, "Draco? Was  
that what they called it on the Mystic Moon?"  
  
Laughter filled his royal ears as the girl giggled to herself confusing the  
dragon king. He lifted his head a little from the metal surface so he could  
look her better in the face, "Why are you laughing?"  
  
Hitomi smiled warmly into his rubies, "It's just that on the Mystic Moon  
those stars also represent the constellation of a dragon..... The thought  
of our two world having such close cultures just amazes me..... The only  
thing is that our constellation consists of six other stars...."  
  
With a pale finger she traced the imaginary line that formed from the  
thirteen glowing gases as she spoke, "Those stars there make the  
configuration known as 'Draco' or 'The dragon' as some call it."  
  
The hansom man lifted himself onto an elbow and placed his head in his palm  
so he could better look into her eyes that shined brighter than any star.  
With a playful smile he asked, "And what do they say about 'Draco'?"  
  
Pale fingers brushed away his ebony locks that blocked her view of his  
gorgeous eyes before she turned her eyes back to the stars, "In Greek  
mythology the dragon represented in the stars is Ladon. He was the guardian  
of the 'golden apples' of immortality which grew in the garden of  
Hesperides, beyond the River of Time, in the land......."  
  
The young woman's crystal voice was drowned out as Van stared at her  
glowing face. His fire eyes trailed over her features with cherishing every  
attribute. Those brunette locks were like silk placed in the most beautiful  
fashion. Although most women wore their hair in long flowing lengths her  
style was far more attractive to his fire eyes. Her milky skin soft and  
flawless like that of an infant made him want to drown in her beauty. Green  
eyes that shone brighter than any light always captivated his ever waking  
and slumbering thought. The very way her pale fingers move was like a  
dance.  
  
Was that what love was?......Not seeing the flaws in the one you cared  
for?...... Or seeing the flaws as something special?......If that be the  
case then he had to be more in love than anyone else......  
  
"Van!" the voice rang through his thoughts startling him. His red fire eyes  
came back into focus on his angel's face to see her smiling playful up at  
him. Her eyes of green depths twinkled in mocked anger as she tried to  
suppress a growing smile. The seeress desperately tried to hold back her  
laughter, "King Van Fanel of Fanelia! You did not hear one word I said did  
you?!"  
  
The young king of ebony locks smiled down sheepishly, "Sorry....I didn't."  
  
Her smile released from her pale lips as she tried again to hold down her  
laughter, "And what, pray tell, were you thinking about when you completely  
ignored your fiancé?"  
  
The royal king looked down at his love and took another glance at her  
beautiful features. How could he have been blessed to share in her  
company?..... His tan fingers ran over her pale cheek in a feathery touch  
causing her eyes sparkle with diamonds. Their eyes were locked in the same  
gaze they always seem to hold. The way they looked at each other was like  
they held something special between the two of them...... like love.....  
  
Hitomi stared into his fiery pools that always captivated her heart and  
listened to his rich voice answer, "I was thinking about how I am so  
blessed to be able to be here with you......to be able to be call your  
fiancé......"  
  
The young seeress looked so deep into his eyes that she could have  
suffocated in the sea of love pouring from his ruby pools. Within the ebony  
pupil of his eye she could see a world of devotion. Whenever she looked in  
those eyes she felt like she was looking at the other part of her soul.....  
It was a mirror she looked into.......and when she looked into the glass  
she saw her other half......her soul mate......  
  
The king's hand cupped his dear lover's cheek as he whispered, "Hitomi.....  
When I am with you......" His voice caught in his throat as a deep blush  
fell on his cheeks. The young royal couldn't help, but turn his rubies away  
for embarrassment. How could he tell her?....... He had confess his love  
for her already,..... but there was so much more....... Every since this  
adventure had started he had thought of nothing, but her...... Though his  
last two years had been filled with her laugh..... her smile..... her  
image...... it was nothing compared to the reality of her physically being  
there...... and now with her by his side...... he wanted to tell her how  
his soul ached for her..... how his love was like a cup overflowing......  
He wanted to express his love through poetry..... but there were no words  
to express 'such' love....... What words could he possible use?......  
  
A warm hand fell on his cheek turning his eyes back to her emeralds. Once  
he caught sight of those glorious jewels that shined just for him he felt  
himself lost within those sparkles. The beautiful seeress knew he was  
having a hard time and she knew she also wanted to express her love......  
so she gave in and spoke first. Hitomi's voice barely be audible, but the  
young king did not miss a single word, "Van..... when I am by your  
side...... I feel like there no one on this world, but us...."  
  
The man's eyes danced with love as the girl swallowed the lump growing in  
her throat. She wanted to get this out more than anything else. She wanted  
to say this more than even accomplishing her task at hand. Taking a deep  
breath she look back into his eyes and saw the stars, "I just want you to  
know......I think I would die if I ever lost you..... The only reason I  
ever lasted the last two years was because I believed I would see you  
again....."  
  
Tears welled in her eyes as she remember how many nights she would rise  
from her bed because she couldn't sleep. She would walk over to her window  
and look through the glass up at the moon envisioning Gaea right beside it.  
Sometimes she thought she had even caught a glimpse of the invisible world  
of fantasy. When she grew really depressed she needed only to look into the  
reflections in the glass..... or in the water...... even in the swaying of  
grass she could use her senses to create an image of her beloved..... Then  
the pain would leave..... but only for a little while..... once the image  
left the pain would fill her soul again and then depression would overpower  
her...... The only thought of ever returning to that foreign world was what  
kept her breathing...... kept her living her life...... She barely had  
understood at the time that her longing for his presence was because of  
love..... It took her over a year of denial for her to finally accept the  
fact that she fallen in love with the boy king...... And now as she laid  
there in his arms beneath the stars she knew that this had to be love......  
  
Emerald tears slid down her pale cheeks as her voice filled with emotions  
and whispered, "Van...... I love you......"  
  
The young king could feel her devotion and love in the flood of emotions  
pouring forth from the depths of her soul and at that moment......he knew  
what he needed to say.....  
  
"Hitomi..... I...." the boy's fire eyes locked with forest green and a  
swirl of emotions filled the air. His voice spoke low with growing  
emotions "Hitomi..... I love you....."  
  
Just three words......just three words.....three words spoken in every  
tongue and situation..... Those few words that were often abused and use  
for one's own personal gain...... While other times they were sacred and  
cherished..... That small statement was a life..... It brought joy..... and  
it brought heartache...... That simple phrase could bring a war to an  
end...... While it could tear different families apart..... Such small  
words......but such power......   
  
As Van looked into the eyes of the young seeress, Hitomi, they knew that  
was all that needed to be said.....They needed no poetry..... They didn't  
need actions to show their true feelings...... They only needed each  
other.......  
  
Slowly the raven king lend down and Hitomi brought her lips to his in a  
soft kiss of affection. Perhaps the touch was short, but that made no  
difference. It was not passion they were looking for..... they were looking  
for love...... The two hugged each other in a warm embrace as their eyes  
closed shut. They only wanted to swim in the swirl of emotions that played  
in the air. Those few words spoken in the night with the stars as their  
witness was something that would forever be remembered in their heart and  
mind.....  
  
After what seemed like eternity the two lovers rose and left the  
comfortable spot on the sail ship to retreat their rooms for much needed  
sleep. As the two figures made their way to the open door leading into the  
bellows of the ship a shooting star streaked across the star finishing the  
magical moment......  
  
  
~Morning~  
Five straight hours......they had been sailing five straight hours since  
the sun's rays blew over the horizon.......The group was becoming agitated  
with the whole situation. Hitomi was probably the most nervous of the  
occupants of the ship. None of them knew what they were looking for.  
  
They had decided to drive towards the east because that was direction the  
constellation 'Draken' pointed to, but the travel had proved fruitless.  
Even with them flying extremely low near the planet to watch for land marks  
that might give a clue to the phrase 'where the sun meets the moon' they  
had discovered nothing. There had seen nothing that proved to resemble the  
mysterious phrase.  
  
Allen in his old blue tunic stood in the commander's seat of the control  
room staring intently out the window as he searched the landscape. He  
wanted to console with Hitomi about the situation, but she was had so many  
burdens on her shoulders already that he didn't want to bother her.   
  
The brunette king pushed his glasses farther up his nose as he glanced at  
the sun checking the time. Wasting time always got the king on edge and as  
they continued to sail in blind hope for the marker he wondered if they  
would ever find the spot.  
  
The royal's queen in her pink dress was trying her best to keep friendly  
conversation with Celena, but the tension in the air made communication  
almost impossible. Neither were enjoying the situation for they could see  
the group's distress growing in the air.  
  
Chid stood against a wall and kept glancing towards the blonde knight as he  
thought about their venture into the 'Spirit Trees'. His small fingers  
played with his royal blue outfit as he continued to think about the matter  
that the knight being his blood father. The time wasn't right to confront  
the blonde warrior about the issue so the boy had remained quiet, but it  
was driving him insane as he stared at his father commanding the large  
vessel.   
  
A map of Gaea was carefully being traced by tan fingers of the young angel  
king as his foster sister leaned over his arm trying to help. Van was  
trying his best to look at the wrinkled parchment for clues, but he could  
find nothing that might relate to the annoying riddle. Merle noticed her  
foster brother growing aggravation with the situation and rubbed his arm  
with a bronze palm in hope of revealing his stress.  
  
Hitomi stood next to the large window on the opposite end that Dryden stood  
next to. Her pale fingers flipped through the pages of the 'Book of Angels'  
as she glanced between the written words and the clear glass. As she  
continued her search through the ancient pages the young seeress began to  
notice how her friends were glancing at her ever so often. They were  
looking for answers. Hitomi had always seemed to 'pop up' with the answers  
to any situation and now they wanted to turn to her for information, but  
held back because they knew she was aggravated as much as they were. The  
young angel woman felt completely insufficient as a royal heir and savior  
of Gaea. She was the sole person who could save this world from being  
shadowed by the wings of the black angel yet she couldn't even find her way  
to the Mystic Valley. She felt completely undependable and irresponsible.   
  
With a deep sigh the seeress closed the leather book quietly. Searching  
through the passages as been a waste of time. All the ancient words ever  
spoke of was prophecy and phrases that were written like riddles that she  
couldn't possible understand. Closing her emerald eyes she tried to clear  
her mind. There had to be something that would lead her to the unknown  
destination.....  
  
Her pale fingers ran over the small red stone of her pendant. She wondered  
if her pendant could help. With a frustrated growl the girl realized there  
was no way to use the stone. The only way she could tell the direction the  
marker could be in was if she knew what it looked like. If she knew what  
the land looked like she could have easily seen it in her mind and the  
pendant would have swung in the right direction, but never even having a  
glimpse of the place wouldn't help. Keeping her emerald pools close she  
decided what she had to do.....  
  
Clenching her teeth she released the power running through her blood in  
blind hope that she would sense the unknown landmark. With a rush her  
senses ran across the land below searching desperately for the place. Her  
powers ran over lakes,.... mountains,..... plains,..... and sand,.......  
but could not even catch a hint of recognition from the land. Her pale  
fingers curled into fists as sweat began to brim her brow. The young  
seeress pushed her powers as hard as possible, but she still couldn't feel  
anything.   
  
Van suddenly felt the wave of familiar power swimming outside the ship. He  
glanced up from the wrinkled map in his hands and spotted his fiancé  
growing pale. The sweat on her brow and her white knuckles proved what he  
thought. She was using her powers again!  
  
Dropping the map the young royal rushed over to the young seeress. His  
sudden movement woke everyone from their thoughts causing them to look up  
towards the king. The man's tan hands clutched the brunette girl's  
shoulders and shook her lightly as the bystanders focused on the two  
lovers. His rich voice urgently called out to his beloved, "Hitomi! Stop!  
Stop it!"  
  
Unfortunately Hitomi was lost.....lost in her flow of power and unable to  
hear the man of her life...... Her powers weren't out of control, but it  
kept her mind completely focus on the flow. Luckily because she wasn't  
using the pendant she wasn't in control of the situation. If the Power of  
the Atlantians was released she would have completely lost the hold on the  
situation, but just using the ancient power running through her Draconian  
blood allowed her to keep from the power going into chaos. Perhaps if she  
had more experience in using her powers in this manner it would not have  
been so painful, but it was too late to turn back.....  
  
The young angel woman struggled with her powers urging the ancient  
abilities to stretch farther out. As her energy started to give out she  
sensed the landmark...... about south-east fifty miles away she could feel  
a tiny bit of a familiar awareness...... but just barely.....  
  
Her head began to ache as she strove to push onwards even harder. In the  
back of her mind she could feel the shaking of her physical body. She knew  
her beloved was trying to stop this painful use of her powers, but she  
couldn't stop..... not quite yet...... As a throbbing pain surged in her  
head she tried desperately to hold back tears that were threatening to  
fall. She groaned as she felt her senses surge into the area where the  
landmark laid.  
  
The group circled around the two lover's as the distress royal continued to  
shake the young brunette violently. Van's eyes were filled with concern as  
he noticed his efforts were useless. His beloved refuse to wake. That just  
made his attempts all the more stronger.   
  
'Don't do this, Hitomi!' his mind begged as his fire pools sparkled with  
tears, 'You can't die on me now!'  
  
While this was occurring the young seeress was carefully using her senses  
to inspect the bit of land. The spot was in the center of a large plain  
where the greenest of grass grew. Within the heart of the fields laid a  
section of golden sand where a tiny pond laid. The crystal clear body of  
water was in the shape of a crescent moon and because of its shape the pond  
formed a sort of island in the center of the moon. The points of the  
crescent moon nearly connected together and formed a circle of sand within  
the water. If you looked carefully at the right angel you would be able to  
see the sun reflecting in the water's crystal mirror...... 'where the sun  
meets the moon'......  
  
At the moment the seeress spotted the reflecting sun she felt her energy  
fail and her senses rushed back to her. As soon as her powers were sucked  
back into the blood running through her veins the girl crumbled and fell  
into the warm arms of her lover.  
  
The young king cradled the fragile bundle to his white shirt as his ruby  
eyes checked over her features. Her silky locks were plastered to her  
drenched forehead from her sweat and her skin was incredibly pale, almost  
white. Her breathing was shallow and ragged as she weakly shook in her  
holder's arms. All in all she just seemed drained of energy which gave the  
raven king enough strength to breath....  
  
Van took a much needed breath of fresh air steadying him. Just as the young  
king exhaled the air from his lungs a strange thing occurred. The group  
gasped in wonder as the beautiful maiden woke.  
  
The young brunette woman's pale skin began to deepen in color. Her  
breathing grew regular and the heart within her chest began to beat  
steadily. Her pale fingers ran over tan skin until they fell on a warm  
hand. Once the two set of fingers made contact the pale hand grasped the  
tan hand firmly. The young royal's eyes turned to slowly opening emeralds  
as a warm smile broke across the two faces of the young couple.  
  
The first thing the girl saw was his ruby jewels...... and that made her  
feel like the world was shining down at her.....  
  
Hitomi glanced around at the crowd of faces looking down in concern at her.  
They could barely believe she had waken in such a short amount of time.  
Their wide eyes of wonder stayed locked on the girl as she spoke. With a  
voice that seemed too strong for a girl who had just gone through a painful  
experience she said, "Head south-east, Allen....."  
  
It took the group of close friends to actually let the words sink in for  
they were completely taken by the sudden change in the girl. Allen  
swallowed down the fact of the amazing event and turned to the helmsman.  
With a strong voice the knight commanded, "Head south-east at 30 knots!"  
  
The young man at the wheel gave a firm nod and said, "Yes, sir!" Hands ran  
over controls and the wheel turned in a swift motion. Slowly the sails were  
turned along with the propellers and in a matter of motions the ship was  
heading towards fields of green grass.  
  
Slowly the group backed away allowing Van to help Hitomi rise to her feet.  
The worried Merle pushed away from the group just as the brunette woman  
regained her footing and took the her into a huge hug. The angel woman  
smiled down at her future sister-in-law as the cat replied, "I was worried,  
Hitomi! Don't ever do that again!"  
  
Laughing lightly Hitomi said, "Don't worry, Merle. I don't really want to  
strain myself like that again."  
  
A huge cat-like smile ran across the bronze face of fur, but soon  
disappeared as the young cat~girl's eyes caught sight of something. Bronze  
paws took hold of one of the seeress's hands and held it closely to her mud  
eyes. With a curious voice she asked loudly, "What's this?"  
  
A blush crept over the brunette girl's face as she realized the cat had  
discovered the ring Van had given her the other night. Behind her blush  
there was a hint of surprise though. She hadn't expected the others to  
discover the ring so soon. Though she knew everyone understood the feelings  
between her and the angel king she was still shy about announcing the whole  
matter. She hadn't tried to hide the ring, but she hadn't tried to show it  
off either. She had felt relief each time she past by her friends when the  
ring decorated her pale finger. Now as she saw a knowing glint in those  
brown cat eye's she knew the time had come for the group to know.   
  
Taking a small gulp of air the blushing angel replied, "It's a wedding  
ring, Merle...."  
  
The blush on the girl's pale cheeks only deepen as the cat~girl gave an  
excited squeal, "I knew it! I knew Lord Van~sama was going to ask you marry  
him!"  
  
A shy smile appeared on the flush face of the brunette girl as she saw  
everyone smiling at her happily. Millerina rushed to Hitomi and took hold  
of her pale hand. Blue eyes sparkled with joy as the queen spoke, "Oh,  
Hitomi, I'm so happy for you!"  
  
The young seeress bowed her head as she looked down at the glittering ring  
and her voice held a hint of guilt as she spoke, "I was going to tell all  
of you after this mess was over...."  
  
The woman with golden locks smiling brightly, "That's quite alright,  
Hitomi! We can understand. I'm just so happy for you!"  
  
Celena along with the other two females huddled around the seeress happily  
talking about what the wedding should be like all the while Van was also  
overthrown by the two men. Allen brought his arm around the young king and  
patted him softly, "It looks like you finally found your queen. I was  
wondering how long it would take for you to get the courage to ask Hitomi"  
  
The raven boy's face flushed red as Dryden also began to play in the game,  
"Now King Van I think of Lady Hitomi as a daughter and I want you treat her  
right."  
  
A hand went to the older king's chin as he pretended to be in thought, "I  
wonder Van how many children you will have...."  
  
Red was surely becoming a regular color for the young angel king as he gave  
a weak smile. The two men continued to bombard the youth with suggestive  
remarks while the raven king looked through the group of faces at his  
fiancé. Her emerald eyes locked with his rubies completely ignoring the  
excited women as the noisy voices grew silent in their minds. All they saw  
were each other amongst the laughs and smiles....... and that was all they  
needed to see.....  
  
  
~Mirror Moon Pond~  
The group slowly walked off the large ramp and stopped where green grass  
met golden sand. Allen, who stood at the head of the group, looking around  
at the vast plain. There was nothing here except a pond so where was the  
Mystic Valley?...... Carefully he remembered the last line and read through  
it once more, 'when you reach the place where the sun meets the moon call  
upon the angels and lite the sky'. Turning his head of blonde hair he  
focused on the beautiful brunette woman who stood near the rear of the  
group by the raven king. Her emerald eyes were focused on the scenery as  
she thought of what she had to do.   
  
Without saying a word she walked through the group of friends and soldiers  
and made her way to the front of the people. Slowly the people parted  
giving her path as she walked down to the sand with King Van close behind.  
As she made her way down the opening in the group she looked regal and  
determined....... like a true queen...... Although she still wore the  
outfit from the previous night and seemed strange by the attire it made no  
less a royal...... When she stepped away from the group Van stayed behind  
and stood next to the hansom knight to watch what would occur next.   
  
Quietly her mud boots crunched in the soft sand as she walked over to the  
golden island. Her pale fingers went to the gold chain that hid beneath her  
blue tee shirt and pulled out the red stone. As she grew closer to the pond  
a red glow began to emit from the red teardrop. All eyes fixed on the  
seeress as she halted on the tiny island's mound.   
  
Turning her eyes to the cloud filled blue sky she wondered, 'What now?.....  
What do I do?......'   
  
A mysterious breeze swept through the grass causing her hair and leather  
outfit to flutter. She could almost sense the presence of a million beings  
all around her. Soft voices only her pale ears could hear played in the  
air. Billions of voices of all sound and age spoke softly, barely audible.  
They all spoke at once and no words could be deciphered. It didn't matter  
though..... their words held no meaning....... except encouragement........  
  
With a deep breath Hitomi took the pendant off her neck and held it in two  
palms towards the sky. Closing her eyes she opened her senses to the world  
around her. She knew not what she was doing except that she was going on  
instinct alone. The wind picked up and lifted the back of her leather  
jacket to reveal her blue shirt to the group watching behind her. A red  
glow surrounded the amazing girl as her hair flowed in the wind. Her mind  
softly spoke, 'Dear Joutei, please bring us to the Mystic Valley so I might  
fulfill my destiny....."  
  
The wind suddenly raged like hurricane all around them causing grains of  
sand and water droplets to swirl around the girl with closed eyes. The tiny  
objects sparkled in the red light as the pendant levitated from her pale  
palms. Clouds within the sky swirled apart forming an opening as a red beam  
of light shot from the ancient stone of blood. A thunderous sound hissed  
through the air as the beam surrounded the unprepared group and metal  
ship..... blinding them all......  
  
  
~Dark Fortress~  
The dark shadowy man watched the scene with gleaming eyes on his blue  
sphere. The light flooded the view in the blue orb causing the dark room to  
suddenly to be scared away of all shadows. With an evil smile the man  
brought his pale hand to his demon's head petting it softly. His ice blue  
eyes fell on the group of figurines littering the large map of Gaea. Each  
small metal figure of his enemies dwelled on the parchment. With a knowing  
smile dripped in evil he hissed, "Now the game begins....."  
  
  
~Mystic Valley~  
Hitomi opened her eyes to the familiar scene of a large valley. Green grass  
and blue water trickled through the sacred land as the girl took a step  
forward with her hands clutching the pendant. The group of people behind  
her slowly moved about as they realized they had arrived at the destination  
that they had strived to get to for the last week....... It was the place  
they had all visited over two years ago........ It was a place sacred to  
the Draconian race and well known..... It was place the young seeress  
longed to see again for it was the root of her culture..... With an emerald  
tear slipping down her pale cheek the brunette seeress whispered, "The  
Mystic Valley......"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Alright another chapter has been completed. I hope you enjoyed this one. I  
did my best to keep it interesting, but there wasn't really much going on  
in this chapter. It's the next group of chapters is what is going to send  
all you readers for a loop! What's going to happen next I hope none of you  
even expect! I like writing suspense and mysteries in my stories. The less  
you expect the more enjoyable my writing becomes!~  
~Please remember to R&R! I know some of you missed my last updates because  
of the site being off line for a few days, but I really want to know what  
you readers think about chapters 19-21!~  
~Thanks for reading and I promise Chapter 22 will be out by Wed!~ 


	22. Farewell, Fallen Warrior

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~   
~I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! I bet you'll never guess what's   
going to happen next!~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds   
By Angel Wings   
  
Chapter 22 ~ Farewell, Fallen Warrior   
  
~Mystic Valley~   
Hitomi stood at the edge of the valley's cliff letting the wind blow   
through her flowing hair. Her emerald eyes swept over the beautiful land   
surrounding her enjoying the view. Lavender flowers dotted the grassy land   
as a small brook ran at the bottom of the famous valley. Several birds flew   
through the clouds marking the sky with their grace. A silent meadow lark   
flowed in the air giving the land a peaceful feeling. There was only one   
thing out of place....   
  
The feature outstanding the most in the mysterious land was the large gray   
stone temple surrounded by roman pillars. The young seeress stared at the   
gray building of stone curiously. The temple was about a quarter of a mile   
away laying at the edge of a cliff towering over the valley. A gravel path   
lead to the large entrance of the ancient structure showing its importance.   
Dozens of pillars were spread out in a circle around the temple like a   
boundary of its area.   
  
A deep silence shadowed the ancient building, but the seeress felt   
something lively from the ghostly structure. Her senses could feel the   
imprint of Draconian powers dwelling within the stone surfaces. It was the   
same feeling she had gotten when she had the vision of her going through   
those old halls of gray stone.....   
  
Turning her head of brunette locks she glanced back at the group melding   
behind her. Several soldiers were being chosen to accompany the group on   
the hike to the building at the end of the gravel trail. Hitomi smiled   
lovingly at her fiancé as he talked with Allen and Dryden about which   
soldiers should come on the trek. Her beloved look so hansom in his old   
attire of his red sleeveless shirt and cream pants. Even as he chose the   
soldiers for the trek she couldn't help, but notice how well built he was.   
The men continued to discuss the matter as they glanced at the remaining   
soldiers. Already five guards had been chosen for Prince Chid and the three   
other females, but the men still thought more soldiers were required.   
  
With a sigh the young seeress turned away from the breath taking view to   
return to the group. As she walked up beside the three men she caught the   
last bit of their conversation.   
  
"--I believe that would be for the best" replied the knight of golden hair   
as he stared at the women. The two royals nodded in agreement causing   
Hitomi curiosity to get the best of her.   
  
"What would be for the best?" the angel girl asked her friends. The three   
men turned towards the respected woman as the dragon king answered her   
question.   
  
"We thought perhaps that Allen along with Celena and Prince Chid should   
stay behind. Just in case Kusari arrives to make trouble" replied the young   
king. Hitomi glanced at the rest of the group in thought. The beautiful   
woman knew he was right. If Kusari arrived and someone wasn't here to watch   
their backs then it would really become a problem. The fewer people there   
in the temple the better.   
  
Glancing towards the group again Hitomi asked, "How about if only Van and I   
go into the temple?"   
  
Dryden gave a playful smile, "Hitomi! I know you want some time alone with   
King Van, but all you need to do is ask for us to leave."   
  
A deep blush fell on both Hitomi and Van as the two men tried to hold back   
their laughter. The young seeress shook off her embarrassment and said,   
"No, I just think it would be best if fewer people were in the temple."   
  
The knight's face changed from playful to stern, "I don't know if that is   
wise, Hitomi. It's best if we stick together. The more guards the better at   
that."   
  
Hitomi looked up into the sky checking for any signs of the dark bristle   
bush fortress as she spoke, "Kusari will definitely be coming soon..... I   
can sense it..... I just want to go check out the temple for a few minutes   
then we'll return. There is no danger here except for Kusari, and I doubt   
he beat us here seeing we had to go through a week of finding unknown   
landmarks. Therefore, there shouldn't be an ambush waiting for us there."   
  
Allen's hand went to his chin as he thought of what she was suggesting.   
Hitomi turned her eyes back to the hansom knight as she continued, "It's   
best if you and Dryden stay behind to have the guymelefs ready for an   
attack. Prince Chid along with the other women will only be good targets if   
they tried to harm us while we're still in the temple. If me and Van only   
go we probably can go a lot faster and get out before Kusari gets here."   
  
Dryden gave a sigh of defeat, "She's got a point..... Hitomi always has a   
point......"   
  
The older king smiled down proudly at the woman as she nodded her thanks to   
the kind man. Van already had accepted the idea of going by themselves   
since it seemed like the best course of action, but the blonde knight   
wasn't willing to give in just yet.   
  
"Do we even need to go to the temple, Hitomi?" he asked doubtfully. The   
young girl's emeralds turned towards the stone structure honestly not   
knowing. The only reason she wanted to explore the gray building was   
because she had a strange feeling of needed to go there...... sort of like   
a gut feeling...... Slowly she nodded to the knight not turning from the   
temple.   
  
"Yes...." she replied quietly, "We need to go there..... I don't know why,   
but we need to go...."   
  
She turned to the sky blue eyes of the knight and could still see doubt. It   
wasn't that Allen didn't believe her, but he didn't like the idea of them   
going by themselves. What if something happen?.... His warrior instincts   
were yelling at him saying they shouldn't go unescorted. Hitomi took a step   
toward her close friend with pleading eyes, "Please understand, Allen.....   
Trust me....."   
  
Closing his blue jewels the knight breathed a heavy sigh. He couldn't help,   
but have complete faith in the woman. He had known her almost as long as   
Van and he had learned from experience that Hitomi was a wise woman who   
trusted her instincts. Glancing at Hitomi a final time the knight   
nodded.....   
  
  
~Dark Fortress~   
The silver headed dragon slayer stared at his commander as he snarled in   
anger. They had finally arrived, but still the dark leader made no move on   
the enemy. He only watched the blue glowing sphere that floated in the   
center of the shadowy throne room. Dilandau's anger was growing with each   
passing moment. He wanted to take down King Van and he hated to be deprived   
of his fun. With a growl the red and black soldier emerged from the shadows   
in a rage, "Kusari! Why are we waiting?! We are finally here and they are   
standing like frozen targets! Why do we wait?! I demand to here your   
excuse!"   
  
Dilandau breathed deep trying to control his growing rage. He needed to   
remember he was dealing with the devil himself. If Kusari so much as looked   
at him he could easily kill the slayer. With angry eyes he watched the dark   
angel slowly rise from his seat of thorns and step down the gray marble   
stairs at the foot of its platform. As the man dressed in the black made   
his way to the metal table that stood below the glowing globe, the blue   
light from the sphere played over his face giving him a sinister look. His   
blue eyes of cold ice glanced at the map once again as a dead smile pulled   
at his features.   
  
"Dear Dilandau....." he hissed in a dark voice, "Are you becoming   
impatient?....."   
  
The dragon slayer's fists rested at his side as he bit down on his tongue   
to keep from snapping. Just the thought of him having to hold his tongue   
for this man made him cringe. Never before had anyone been able to tame his   
wild soul and yet this man appeared to have complete control over him.   
Dilandau was beginning to reach the point where he would rather die than be   
under the control of this dark demon.   
  
The man's eyes glared at the red and black uniformed soldier, "Time grows   
short for the seeress...... Soon she we will come to us and then when I   
have the stone in my hand we can do whatever we desire to these reckless   
people!"   
  
Dilandau snorted at the absurd idea, "That witch will never come to us!   
She'll try to keep the pendant as far away from us as possible!"   
  
A hollow chuckle escaped the man's pale lips as it echoed through the vast   
room, "My dear slayer, anyone will come to you...... if you give them the   
right incentive......."   
  
  
~Ancient Temple~   
Hitomi's emeralds ran over the frame of the large entrance of the stone   
building. She couldn't help, but think that the design of the temple was   
rather similar of the roman architect designs which she had seen in her   
history books. It was somehow related for it had pillars and engravements   
just like that of the ancient Roman fashion. On the top of the building   
etched above the large doorway was a design of an angel in a circle of   
swirling lines.   
  
The seeress frowned at the emblem. Strange..... It was the same emblem   
design that had been on the red legendary dragon, Shakaku...... Perhaps the   
dragon had been a friend of the Draconian.... Whatever the reason it didn't   
matter at the moment..... She was busy with the present and had no time for   
such things involving the past.......   
  
Van stepped closer to the seeress catching her attention. Turning to her   
beloved she gave him a small nod before they stepped over the threshold   
into the ancient temple that held the mystery to their people's culture.   
  
Quietly the couple walked through a long stone corridor with only their   
steps across the marble floor echoing through the chambers. Hitomi and Van   
glanced at several of the drawing etched into the walls as they passed. The   
angel girl noticed she hadn't seen any of the pictures engraved in this   
hall and knew this had not been the corridor Queen Iris had shown her in   
her dream. Emeralds along with fires studied the ancient marking with   
growing interest. They wanted to stop for a moment to get a better look at   
the designs, but they knew soon a battle would break out. By then they   
wanted to be back at the Crusade and out of danger.   
  
After several minutes of passing drawings and stories the two lovers walked   
into a vast room that was very familiar to the young seeress. Hitomi   
couldn't help, but smile as her emeralds of deep green came to rest on the   
eight statues standing in the center of the glorious room. With the angel   
king by her side she walked down one of four plush red and gold carpets   
that led to the center statue. Her emerald eyes scanned over the room that   
she had only seen in her vision. The red curtains,...... golden ropes,.....   
large skylight,...... four halls,...... pillars, it was all here...... The   
room was exactly like it was in her vision. In fact Hitomi had to reach out   
and finger one of the soft red curtains to believe it was all real!   
  
Van smiled as he saw his beloved growing excited. She looked so beautiful   
when she held such a playful smile. Before he could have said a word Hitomi   
walked over to the center statue of the former queen of the Draconian.   
Emerald eyes looked up into the stone face of the woman and remembered how   
she had looked so beautiful in her vision. Iris had looked every bit a   
queen in her glowing rob and flowing hair. The young seeress couldn't help,   
but wonder 'did she look like a queen?'..... Probably not...... Have you   
ever seen a queen wear pants?..... A gentle laugh came from Hitomi's pale   
lips as she looked up at the stone figure..... The seeress thought she   
almost say a smile form on the stone figure's passive face.......   
  
The young angel king came up beside the brunette woman with a smile, "And   
what are you laughing about?"   
  
With dancing emeralds the girl replied, "Nothing important....."   
  
If it had been at better times perhaps the dragon king would have insisted   
on the answer, but such pressing times kept his tongue from pursing the   
matter further. With a sweet sigh of defeat the royal asked, "What do we do   
now, Hitomi?"   
  
The girl of emerald pools looked back up at the stone figure that towered   
over her. The sunlight from the overhead window washed over the three   
figures like a sea of gold as the lovers contemplated the situation.   
Hitomi's pale fingers brushed down the smooth surface of the statue   
thinking that she had no idea on what to do.   
  
The poor seeress was about to answer the young angel man when she   
remembered something. Turning away from the hansom man suddenly she   
proceeded to climb up the statue of the angel woman. Her tennie shoes   
lifted onto the stand as her hands clutched a stone arm. A small grunt   
passed through the girl's clenched teeth as she lifted her face to the   
outstretched frozen palms. With curious eyes the angel woman inspected the   
gray hands as she remembered in her vision that those same palms had held   
the ancient pendant she now wore.   
  
Looking closely with her green pools Hitomi noticed a small grove in the   
center of the palms. Van watched with curious eyes as his angel removed the   
red stone from her slim neck. Glancing at the stone one last time Hitomi   
placed the red teardrop in the tiny groove of the frozen gray palms.   
  
As soon as the stone came into the familiar holder it began to radiate a   
red light that lite up the room. The glowing light was so powerful that it   
turned from red to a blinding white in a thunder. The sudden power of the   
light caused the young seeress to fall off the statue and land at her   
lover's feet with a 'thud'. The raven dragon king took hold of her arm as   
he helped his fiancé to her feet while the light grew in intensity. A   
sudden beam of red light swallowed the stone figure and shot through the   
overhead sky light. After a few moments the beam grew and began to expand.   
The wonderous glow filled every nook and cranny with this glow throwing   
away all shadows and darkness from those ancient halls. Soon neither of the   
two occupants of the glowing room could see anything in front of them......   
except a blinding white......   
  
  
~Dark Fortress~   
Kusari turned so suddenly to the silver haired dragon slayer that he   
startled the evil soldier. When the boy saw that those ice blue eyes held a   
new glint he knew his time had arrived. The man's pale face glared over at   
the slayer not with anger for the soldier, but for the angel woman who   
stood below at the Mystic Valley.   
  
With a voice that was hollow and deadly the commander in black growled,   
"Take the men and attack the Crusade! Kill whoever you want for they are no   
longer needed, but you must wait till I signal you before you attack."   
  
Twirling in anger the man of absolute darkness stormed to the two large   
metal doors. Placing both hands of pale skin against the cold surfaces of   
the slabs of metal he thrust the doors open in a mighty swing. The two   
metal doors swung hard into the walls causing a loud ring to sound through   
the dark ship announcing that the commander was finally leaving from his   
dark seclusion. Dilandau watched as the black demon thundered through the   
dark hall heading towards the control room.   
  
With an evil laugh that was well known by many the red and black uniformed   
soldier called out after his commander, "And what of the seeress and her   
dragon king?!"   
  
The man of black demon attire continued his prowl down the shadowy hall   
ignoring the question for the moment. It was extremely quiet in the empty   
corridor except for his hollow footfalls echoed through the hall as if the   
grim ripper was approaching. The little light from the fixtures in the wall   
barely allowed the man to be able to see where he were going. As the dark   
angel proceeded down the long corridor the shadows played over his features   
like they always did making him look a demon prowling in his dark   
dwellings.   
  
Kusari's mouth twisted into a dark smile as he whispered in a dead voice,   
"I will handle the seeress and the king....."   
  
  
~Ancient Temple~   
As the light of glowing white faded from the couple's eyes the seeress   
focused her sight back on the tiny red jewel. The teardrop of blood now   
laid lifeless as it was cradled in the stone hands of the ancient queen.   
The incident seemed strange to the angel girl, but what was normal in this   
world?......   
  
In a graceful leap the girl climbed back onto the statue to retrieve the   
ancient drop of blood. With tender fingers of pale milky skin Hitomi   
removed the red stone and clutched it in her palm before jumping off the   
statue. Landing softly in front of the raven king the girl brought the   
teardrop to her face to better inspect it.   
  
A confused look fell on her gentle face as her emerald eyes ran over the   
pendant. Physically the jewel hadn't change except for its sudden lack of   
light, but using her senses the angel knew there was an extreme difference.   
The power embedded within the confines of the red droplet had grown   
drastically. Hitomi stole a glance at the stone figure beside her thinking,   
'Queen Iris was right..... here at the Mystic Valley the powers are   
stronger......'   
  
  
~Dark Fortress~   
The docking bay's doors slid open as the red guymelef holding the old   
warrior in its control seat walked over to the opening doorway. Light from   
the outside world shone through the guymelef's chest causing the slayer's   
features to become evident. The evil smirk and dark eyes sparked evil   
intentions as he looked out at the world. With the light causing shadows   
across his twisted face it made him look like one of the demons of   
darkness. His cold hands pulled at the controls and his guymelef responded   
by walking over to the edge of the open doorway. Several buttons were   
pressed and soon a telescope appeared before the dangerous man's face.   
Looking through the glass with his lavender eyes he saw the metal ship   
below. With a smirk he noticed that there were dozens of people lingering   
outside the open docking bay of the Crusade.   
  
Pushing the telescope away the soldier clenched the controls eagerly. They   
were easy targets. All he had to do was wait for the command. Thinking   
about having to wait caused the man to snort in anger. He was growing more   
and more agitated with the man. If Kusari didn't sound the order soon he   
would go without his consent.   
  
The man of the dark void clothing thrown open the door leading into the   
control room of his dark thorn fortress. All occupants of the large room   
filled with panels turned at the sudden appearance of their lord and   
master. Several shocked faces stared at the man as he took a solemn stance   
at the window. Their commander had not been seen by anyone except Lord   
Dilandau for over a week and now seeing him acting as if nothing had   
happened was once again performing his duties as a commander. Kusari's   
hands were clasped behind his back as he stared out of the window at the   
land below.   
  
"Start up the engines....." the dark man growled without turning from the   
large glass. No crew member budged for they were still all in shock. When   
no one followed his orders the man in black twirled around in a rage and   
shouted, "I SAID START UP THE ENGINES!!!!!"   
  
The highest ranking crewman on the deck nodded weakly and said quickly,   
"Yes, Sir!"   
  
Soon the room became a rush of bodies running into different directions as   
dials, switches, and buttons were worked. In seconds generators fired up   
and propellers began to turn. The clouds in the sky began to retract and   
the first glimpse of the dark ship could be seen from the ground below.   
Metal sounds of running engines and turning propellers filled the air as   
the ship began to lower from the cover of the clouds.   
  
The dark commander smiled as he got a better view of the stone temple that   
laid on the cliff along the valley. Turning towards the commanding officer   
Kusari hissed, "Power up the main cannon and get ready to fire."   
  
The man of black spiked hair nodded and signaled a few men nearby to handle   
the task. The soldier turned back to the dark commander who now had his   
back to the man and asked, "Will the target be the Crusade, sir?"   
  
Pupils of hollow darkness glared at the stone structure as evil thoughts   
filled his deadly mind. Shaking his head his silver hair bounced while he   
spoke, "No..... the temple on the cliff below is the target...."   
  
A frown formed on the lower officer's face as he stared at the back of the   
head of spiky silver. Was their commander insane?.....   
  
"Lord Kusari, why should we attack the temple?" he asked ruefully, "Sources   
say only two beings are in there. What purpose is there in killing those   
two people?"   
  
Without a word the man shrouded in death turned to face the questioning   
man. Kusari's face was shadowed giving him a satanic radiance. Through the   
darkness you could barely see his eyes of sharp ice. A growl grew in the   
depths of the man's throat as his anger grew. With a snarl the commander   
hissed through clenched teeth, "Are you questioning my orders.....   
officer?....."   
  
Shaken with sudden fear the man stuttered, "No, sir....."   
  
The demon man glared at his soldier, "Then I suggest you attack the   
temple....... before I lose an officer....."   
  
With a swift nod the man rushed to the men at the large gun to start the   
attack. A victorious smile that was much like the smile of the devil grew   
on Kusari's pale face as he watched his plans working out perfectly.   
Bringing the black guadlent to his mouth the dark angel said, "Dilandau, as   
soon as the main cannon is fired you may start the attack on the   
Crusade....."   
  
A voice within the static could be heard over the communication array as   
the slayer growled, "Understood......."   
  
The man of silver locks turned so sharply that his hair swirled around in   
the motion. He no longer needed to be in the room. When the seeress would   
come he wanted to confront her in his dark dwellings of his throne room.   
Plus he could better watch the battle by looking at his blue sphere.   
Smiling wickedly the commander left the busy control room barely noticed by   
his men because of the many errands going on. As he heard the cannon   
release an attack of electricity he thought of his chest pieces on the map   
of Gaea in his throne room and the man whispered, "Time has come for you to   
face me, Lady Hitomi....."   
  
  
~Ancient Temple~   
Hitomi felt the sudden presence of the black fortress in the sky and   
quickly turned to her angel. With great urgency in her voice she warned her   
beloved, "Van! Kusari's here!"   
  
The raven king swirled so suddenly that his dark locks lifted and fell into   
his face making him have to brush them aside with his tan fingers. He   
looked at his fiancé in shock and said, "We need to go back to the   
Crusade!"   
  
Just as the man took a step towards the brunette seeress thunder roar   
outside and the foundation of the stone building shook like a scared child.   
Dust and bits of debris fell from the ceiling landing on the two angels.   
Both of the couple staggered about trying to regain their balance when the   
young seeress heard a voice echo through her head.....   
  
"Time has come for you to face me, Lady Hitomi......" the voice hissed in   
the thick air of tension.   
  
"What?--" the girl's clear voice was cut of as an angry hiss of electricity   
thundered in the two lover's ears. The seeress turned her emerald eyes to   
the skylight to see a streak of blue lightning come crashing down on the   
stone building. Fear struck through her heart as she saw the ancient   
structure give way and the cracked walls begin to crumble. Her legs were   
frozen where they stood and her mind shut down as she saw the chunks of   
stone come crashing down towards her.   
  
The boy king watched in horror as he saw the roof above his beloved tear   
apart and come crashing down. Panic race through every pore of his body as   
he saw the seeress wasn't moving to evade the danger. Time slowed to a   
crawl as Van race to save his lover.   
  
"HITOMI!!!!!" the royal cried as he leapt through the air and slammed both   
of the seeress and himself to the ground. The young angel king covered his   
lover's body with his own moments before the large pieces of broken stone   
and dust fell onto their bodies in a crash. A cloud of dust rose as the   
final remains of the roof fell onto the two couples......   
  
  
~Dark Fortress~   
Dilandau watched as the gray temple crumbled under their power surely   
killing the king and the seeress. Although the slayer wanted the death of   
both the angel king and his lover he was angry he had not been the one to   
execute them. Smiling his dark sneer the slayer thought, 'Well at least   
they are dead.... I have more than enough people to torture and burn......'   
  
Laughing cynically the slayer pulled the controls causing his red guymelef   
to jump into the sky. The rush of air sent up the dark cloak on the red   
guymelef in a fluttering wave. Soon dozens more dark giants followed their   
commanding officer. Going into flight mode the army soared towards their   
victims..... The battle would finally commenced.....   
  
  
~Ancient Temple~   
A painful throbbing in her head woke the seeress. She hadn't really blacked   
out from the experience. She only been shook up a bit when the rubble had   
landed on her and the angel king. Opening her emerald eyes she saw that she   
was deep beneath the pile of broken stone and dust. The horrible cloud   
filled her throat causing her to cough uncontrollably. After several   
moments of removing the vulgar dust from her throat she slowly tried to   
escape the enclosure of stone.   
  
Luckily the rubble had fallen in such a way that it had created a sort of   
tunnel where the angel woman laid within. Two large chunks of stone were   
holding together by pressing against each other and forming a sort tent of   
stone. There was not enough pressure on the two slabs for them to cave in,   
but if one piece was pushed a few inches away from its current position   
there was a good chance the tiny structure would not hold. Careful to not   
disturb her shelter for fear of it fallen on her Hitomi crawled out of the   
debris. The task was rather difficult because there was so much debris and   
fragments in her way. Also the fact that there was no light didn't even   
help the situation. It took her several minutes just to get a glimpse of   
light from within her enclosure. After fully escaping the terrible pile of   
dust and stone she sat on some of the pile to catch her breath. Taking deep   
intakes of fresh air she wondered what had just occurred.   
  
'Kusari must have fired at the temple.....' she concluded in her thoughts.   
With the back of her dusty hand she removed the growing sweat on her brow.   
When she pulled back her hand she noticed a red liquid smear over her skin.   
Glancing down at her attire she noticed her jacket was torn apart and held   
spots of blood. Tenderly she felt the wound trying to see how bad it was.   
She had somehow gotten a gash on her forehead, but fortunately it wasn't   
deep. It was just bad enough for the wound to bleed. Luckily the gash was   
the worst of injuries it seemed.   
  
Suddenly panic clutched her chest, 'Where's Van?!'   
  
Ignoring the painful headache the brunette woman turned around and began to   
dig through the rubble calling her lover's name. Sadly there was no sign of   
the dragon king as she did her best to remove the debris. Tears sparked her   
eyes as she realized he could be suffocating under all the ruins. Her hands   
move frantically amongst the fragments, but the seeress felt she wasn't   
nearly going fast enough. Her voice began to crack as the attempts became   
more and more distressing. She could barely call his name out now.   
  
About that time her hands came to rest on a large slab of stone and once   
moved away she spotted a bloody hand of tan skin. With new energy the   
seeress tore the rubble away until the familiar face of the young angel   
king could be seen. His eyes were closed and his face was filthy in dirt   
and blood. His ebony bangs where matted to his brow by the red liquid   
pouring from the blow to his head. There were several red scratches across   
one of his cheeks just making him look all the more terrible. Carefully the   
angel woman removed the remaining debris off his chest for fear she might   
injure him more if she removed the pieces too roughly.   
  
Quickly she kneeled by the man's side and checked over his body for other   
injuries. His cream pants was ripped to shreds and was soaked by his blood.   
His right leg was twisted in an irregular pose and was obviously broken.   
The red material of his shirt held several large tears and even though you   
could barely distinguish the red liquid from the matching coloration of the   
man's shirt you could smell the blood seeping from several wounds. His left   
arm held an extremely large gash that went from his shoulder nearly to his   
elbow in a single stroke. Blood trickled from his nose and mouth bringing   
fear into the girl's heart. It was common knowledge that once a being had   
blood pouring from their lips meant their death was near.   
  
Hitomi shook her head slowly unable to take in the terrible fact. The young   
royal..... her true love was dying......No, it wasn't happening...... With   
trembling hands the girl began to shake her lover awake.   
  
"Van?...." the seeress whispered urgently, "Van?....."   
  
The girl shook his tan shoulders a little stronger as she began to fear he   
was already gone. No matter how much she shook the man he refused to wake.   
The air in her lungs began to disappear as she thought her fear had become   
a reality. You can just imagine the beautiful seeress's relief when her   
young love began to cough. Tears of joy swam in her emerald pools as she   
began to think he wouldn't die. The facts were wrong..... he would   
live..... he had to live......   
  
The young king opened his fire eyes and saw his glorious angel crouching   
over him in concern. She was beautiful even though blood pour from a   
horrible gash on her forehead and her silky locks of brown hair were matted   
by drying blood. Even with her clothes torn and milky skin scratched up he   
couldn't help, but think of how lucky he was to have her.   
  
Weakly he smiled up at his fiancé and brought a bloody hand to her cheek   
smearing more blood on her face, but the girl didn't even noticed. The king   
soon became all too aware of the pain searing through his body. Wincing a   
little he began to check himself over while he still looked into those   
green depths. His leg hurt tremendously and he was sure he couldn't move   
it. His left arm felt like it was on fire and his insides were hissing in   
anguish. The taste of blood filled his mouth and ran over his tongue as he   
realized he was not getting enough precious air into his lungs. Cold fear   
gripped his soul as he realized he was dying. He had learned from   
experience in battle that once a warrior had blood dripping from his mouth   
it usually meant death was soon to fall upon the man.   
  
Trying his best to hide the fact from his beloved he forced his smile to   
widen. The tears in her eyes tore at him...... She already knew the   
truth...... Hitomi brushed away his stiff bangs to better see his eyes.   
  
"Why did you do that?" she whispered as she tried to keep her voice from   
breaking.   
  
Van felt himself falling into a pit of darkness, but he struggled to hold   
onto the moment for a second longer. If he was to leave this blessed world   
than he wanted to say his goodbye to his true love before he went to the   
afterlife.   
  
Looking deep into her eyes he whispered, "I had to.... I couldn't let you   
die....."   
  
Tears of emeralds fell down the angel woman's pale cheeks as she whispered,   
"So you try to kill yourself......" The angel king was going to say   
something, but the brunette girl beat him to it.   
  
"Well Van Fanel, I am not letting you get out of this marriage!" she did   
her best to joke in hope of somehow lighting the mood,....... but the cold   
sadness within her voice was easily noticed by them both. They both   
couldn't deny the deadly fact. It was something they couldn't go around.   
The dragon king could feel his soul slipping away, but he held onto the   
last strain of his life. He had to talk to her one last time......   
  
The young royal could barely feel his own tears falling down his tan skin   
as he hoarsely whispered, "I want you to know, Hitomi, that I love you and   
that I hope you'll live a long life--"   
  
"No!" she whispered harshly cutting off his words. With a determined voice   
she cried, "Don't think like that! You won't die! You hear me! You will not   
die!"   
  
Her pale fingers dug into his shoulders as though if she were to let go he   
would leave forever. Van could see the her emotional battle going on her   
mind by looking into her glittering tears. A new fear swelled into his soul   
as he saw one of her pale hand reach for her pendant.   
  
Holding it in front of her over his chest she whispered, "I can save   
you....."   
  
Closing her eyes she used her senses to unlock the awesome power. With   
unknown strength the man grabbed the red stone away and clutched it against   
his bloody shirt, "No, Hitomi....."   
  
Snapping her emeralds open the seeress tried desperately to take the item   
back, but his words stopped her, "No..... If you do it again you'll surely   
die....." The boy of stiff raven locks looked deep into her eyes, "I   
couldn't live with myself if you gave your life for mine......"   
  
Her fingers loosen their grip on his firm fist as she felt dread sink into   
her mind. He was willing to die for her. She didn't want to let go of   
him..... The angel woman placed both of her hands on his bloody cheeks and   
looked into his rubies as she whispered, "But I could not live with myself   
if I didn't even try....."   
  
Van bit his lower lip as he realized she would do it no matter what. If she   
got hold of the stone she would die for him. The thoughts within his mind   
slowed as he felt the strength left in him being sucked out of his body. He   
decided he could do only one thing....   
  
"I ask this of you...." he whispered as his voice began to fade, "Respect   
my dying wish and do not try to save my life......"   
  
Hitomi shook her head violently causing her dusty locks of silk to swirl.   
Her voice was full of pain, but it was strong as she said, "No, Van! I   
won't--"   
  
His other tan hand went to her face and both of his palms took hold of her   
cheeks stopping the motion of her head. With a deep voice he shouted   
loudly, "Promise me!"   
  
Looking in those sharp eyes of burning flames that she loved so much she   
felt her world crumble. She wanted to shun him for what he was asking. He   
was commanding her not to save himself and let him slip into death..... But   
how could she?!...... He was her love...... her friend.... her spirit....   
her air..... her LIFE!!!....... What he was asking of her was   
impossible!.....   
  
Tears welled into her eyes as she tried a final time to tear away the red   
stone from his firm clutched, but in vain. His fingers had a deadly hold   
over the ancient red teardrop. His eyes that were beginning to dull pleaded   
to her to give up the futile attempts. Looking into his eyes she broke down   
and fell onto his chest shoving her face into his bloody shirt.   
  
His arms weakly wound around her as she sobbed into his tan flesh. Ruby   
eyes slid close as he whispered lovingly into her ruffled hair, "When you   
sing the song I sung to you...... the night I ask you to marry me.....   
remember me..... I will always remember you....."   
  
A peace formed in the angel king's eyes as he looked into his lover's   
emeralds, "I'll always be with you, my love......"   
  
The girl brought her cheek up to his trying to always remember the feel of   
his warmth. Silently the angel sobbed as her only love began to drift into   
death. With his last moment of life he brought her face to his and kissed   
her for his last time. Hitomi wounded her arms around his neck as their   
eyes closed letting the kiss deepen..... but the affectionate touch held no   
joy for it was the last time they would have this chance of bliss..... The   
seeress felt her love break the kiss..... far too soon...... and upon   
opening her eyes she saw his rubies had closed forever..... The man's soul   
had left the world around him and now he laid in the realm of the dead....   
  
Off in the distance of the docking bay laid the white legend. At the moment   
of his master's death the red energist gave a soft glow before its light   
estinguished forever. Along with the Dragon King the legendary dragon   
plunged into death......   
  
Tears spilled from the seeress's eyes as she laid her cheek against his   
chest in blind hope to hear a heartbeat. No sound was heard except deadly   
silently. Her hands stroked his body in search of warmth, but his tan skin   
was already growing cold. She lifted her head of silky locks from his chest   
and stroked his face with her hands in a finally attempt in search of   
hidden life. With overwhelming sadness the seeress pulled her pale hands   
away from his already battered face as fresh tears washed down her face.   
His bloody hand that had clutched so firmly on his only chance of life had   
fallen limp to the ground revealing the red drop of blood. Grief filled the   
last of her soul as her pale fingers slowly took the pendant. She bowed her   
head as she squeezed the jewel in her fingers as her soul gave out into   
anguish.   
  
Turning her emeralds of sparkling woe towards her lover's dead face she   
almost felt anger for him. If he had only let her have the pendant perhaps   
she would have been able to save him...... regardless of the fact that she   
would have sacrifice her own life for his..... It was too late now though   
for the damage was done and she could not heal wounds like these......   
Death was a disease she could not even hope to cure.....   
  
As the terrible emotion raked her body she flung her face towards the sky   
and shouted a single word, "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Sorry, I killed Van. Please don't flame me! Just please keep reading!~   
~Did any of you expect that? If you are already guessing what's going to   
happen next let me just say you'll enjoy it much more if you just read and   
find out, b/c whatever you're thinking is not going to be what you expect!~   
~Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R!~   
~I have the next chapter already done since the site has been down, but I   
refuse to put it up unless I get more reviews! Sorry~


	23. Inner Turmoil

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~   
~The story is coming to an end soon, but I still have 5 or 6 more chapters   
to come out so don't cry! This story isn't over yet!~   
~Hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to always review after you read!~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds   
By Angel Wings   
  
Chapter 23 ~ Inner Turmoil   
  
~Crusade~   
The young cat~girl's mouth dropped open as she saw the unthinkable happen.   
Her mud pools watched in horror as the temple of the Mystic Valley was   
destroyed right before their very eyes. As the structure crumbled to the   
ground the friends felt their hearts were also shattering along with the   
stone building. Dust and thunder filled the air as the last of the monument   
collapsed over the two lovers. Tears of sparkling crystals spilled from cat   
eyes as Merle cried out sorrowfully, "Hitomi!!!! Lord Van~sama!!!!!!   
  
The poor cat's world was tearing apart around her. She felt like a piece of   
glass that had crashed onto a metal floor and had shattered into a million   
pieces. The air in her lungs seemed to vanish from within her body as her   
eyes of chocolate reflected the image of her crumbling world. She had to go   
to them...... She couldn't let them die..... She wouldn't let them die.....   
  
Without thinking the cat~girl struck out across the land calling the two   
angels' names desperately. Luckily before the striped cat could get far a   
firm hand caught hold of the creature's pink dress. Turning her head of hot   
pink hair the cat brought both her paws over the clenched fist that held   
her clothes as her silver bracelets jingled. Merle growled at the blonde   
woman who held the vice grip, "Let go! Lord Van~sama and Hitomi need help!"   
  
Celena did her best to hold on to the feisty cat as she looked hard at the   
cat~girl. Her lavender eyes sparked with concern, but also with caution.   
The blonde woman's crystal voice spoke, "You can't go! They'll only attack   
you, too!"   
  
Tears spilled over the young cat's bronze cheeks as she stared at the   
rubble ahead on the cliff. She knew the lady of golden waterfall hair was   
right, but what if her two closest friends laid dying right now......She   
couldn't loss them now......   
  
Millerina covered her mouth with a pale hand as she saw the ancient temple   
crumble. The fear of her two friends locked in her throat as she realized   
they were still within the stone ruins. Her blonde royal relative stepped   
forward as his eye's began to water. The blonde woman hugged her nephew   
close trying to comfort the poor boy. Prince Chid tried to pull from his   
aunt's comforting arms to go help his friends, but the young queen held a   
firm lock on his clothes. Looking over his shoulder at the beautiful woman   
he gave her a look that was begging for release.   
  
Millerina looked sadly at the blonde boy and saw the sea of tears sparkling   
in his blue aqua eyes. Her heart wept out for him..... he was only a child   
and yet he had lost so much..... First his mother.... then his freedom as a   
child..... and now it looked like he had lost a sister..... Hitomi had been   
the world to him..... She had been very close to the boy...... and now it   
didn't seem she would return...... And Van..... Oh, Van...... the dragon   
king had become close to the boy as well...... because of the past war and   
from the two years of peace between their two kingdoms..... Van had been   
the closest thing to a brother to the prince.......   
  
The queen blinked back her own tears as she also felt the pain of lost. Van   
was a kind man who she had always respected and cared for...... and   
Hitomi...... Hitomi couldn't be dead..... Neither could Van...... Both were   
strong and would live through this ordeal..... Just like they had done so   
many times before.....   
  
The woman tried to hide her own distress as she looked down at his blue   
eyes. With an encouraging smile the sunshine haired queen said to the   
prince, "Don't worried, Chid...... Remember their strong..... They'll make   
it....."   
  
A ray of hope shined through his tears as the boy sniffed and asked   
quietly, "Are you sure, auntie?......"   
  
Mustering all the hope and faith into her words that she could muster the   
queen said, "When have they ever let us down before....."   
  
The boy smiled as he looked up into his relative's jewels of blue. His aunt   
was right...... No matter what the situation those two had always been able   
to handle it..... especially when they were with each other.....   
  
"You will go help them won't you, Aunt Millerina?" the prince asked   
hopefully. The queen smiled down at the mature child and nodded.   
  
After a moment though the blonde royal child's smile switched to a frown as   
he saw his aunt's face turn towards the sky in fear. The small head of   
blonde hair turned upwards to see what had caught the queen's attention.   
Tiny blue pools widen as the large black fortress was seen overhead.   
Thunder clapped in the air as hundreds of dark dots appeared in the air   
from the belly of the dark thorn bush. The nerves within the boy's body   
became numb as he realized the situation was growing worse.......   
  
"Millerina, get Chid and the others back in here!" cried a rich voice.   
  
Without warning the boy felt himself being dragged away by his aunt with   
Celena dragging the crying cat~girl behind them. Stumbling to follow his   
loving relative he looked up to see the docking bay ahead of them. Within   
the vast room of metal giants he spotted Sir Allen and King Dryden hurrying   
men along to get the guymelefs out for battle. When his young eyes fell on   
his father's form he felt a swell of pride feel his heart as he watched the   
knight perform his duties as commander of the large vessel.   
  
As the two royals reached the hanger's entrance the blonde knight rushed   
forward to meet them. His blue eyes were sharp as they always were when   
they was a battle. Merle and Celena arrived into the shade of the ship just   
as the knight reached the group. Allen turned to the beautiful woman he had   
once thought he had loved and said, "Go inside to the control room and stay   
with Gaddis. Take Celena, Merle, and Prince Chid with you and don't leave!"   
  
The blonde queen nodded making her blonde locks bounce in a sweet dance of   
sunshine as she asked, "What of Hitomi and Van?"   
  
The knight closed his eyes and thought of his friends before speaking,   
"I'll try my best to get to the temple once the battle starts and see if I   
can assist them." The man opened his sky blue eyes as images of his dear   
friends continued to swim around in his mind and said, "I would send you,   
Millerina, but the enemy is upon us and you might not make it before they   
arrive."   
  
"I understand...." Millerina whispered silently as images of her friends   
being hurt and dying filled her head. She wanted to go to their aid, but if   
she died before she made it to them who would be able to help them? The   
queen was about to proceed to the metal door that would lead to the control   
room when her actions were halted by the young prince stepping forward. The   
boy put on a stern face that you would never have seen on a child of   
thirteen rotations and said, "Sir Allen, I will not hide within the   
confines of this ship while you go out to battle. Let me fight along side   
you in the seat of a guymelef."   
  
Allen almost smiled at the boy's attitude to war. The prince was acting   
exactly like he did when he was about his age. How could one not tell they   
were blood relatives?....   
  
The knight forced a firm scowl on his face and replied, "No, Prince Chid. I   
am your bodyguard and forbid for you to put your life on the line."   
  
"But Allen--" the prince tried to insist, but was cut off by the older   
man's words.   
  
"The discussion is closed!" the man stated with a firm voice as he strode   
off to get his own guymelef ready, "You will not go out into battle.   
Especially with such little experience at controlling a guymelef."   
  
Prince Chid watched the back of his father blue tunic as the hansom knight   
walked off. The young boy frowned in confusion. Was his father protecting   
him the way a guard does.....or a father?...... What ever the reason it   
didn't matter the boy was angry he could not be allowed in the approaching   
fray. Yes, he knew he did not really have the abilities of a warrior, but   
he knew how to control the metal giants and could help out...... If only   
his father hadn't forbid it.....   
  
Millerina was startled when she heard the boy angry words. Staring down at   
her young nephew she wondered if she had really understood what her pale   
ears had heard. The sentence had barely been audible, but she could have   
sworn she heard the word 'father'........   
  
  
~Ancient Temple~   
Hitomi looked up at the sky as the guymelefs began to rain down onto the   
earth. The wind grew fiercer from the sudden rush of metal bodies and   
caused her hair to wave in her face. The gentle face that always held a   
smile was now locked in an angry frown as she stared at the black guymelefs   
landing. One hand clenched the red stone of her ancestors as the other   
clenched her dead lover's bloody hand. Uncontrollable rage filled the   
girl's heart as she saw the first signs of battle erupt at the metal sail   
ship's docking bay. Her teeth clenched together as her two hands became   
fists at her chest. Standing up on shaky legs the girl stared at the   
battle.   
  
In quick movements the girl replaced the pendant around her neck causing   
her hair to ruffle and removed the bloody leather jacket. The torn article   
of clothing fell onto the pile of rubble as the girl placed both of her   
tight fists by her sides. Red light burned from the tiny teardrop as the   
seeress glared at her enemies. Never before had she let anger control her   
actions, but then again she had never experienced this amount of anger   
either. The emotion flowed through her body and with an aggressive cry two   
glowing white wings shot from her back in a great thrust. Blue material   
tore apart in the back of Hitomi's shirt, but she ignored it. She could   
care less about some insignificant shirt. As her wings reached their full   
extent the glowing feathers were tugged on by the growing wind and some   
were pulled into the air. Turning her emeralds to the sky as tears of anger   
formed she growled, "If you want me to confront you, Kusari,...... then I   
will!"   
  
With a strong beat of her powerful wings the brunette angel took off into   
the air towards the floating fortress of the dark angel...... Hitomi only   
thought as she flew to her target was that she would fulfill her destiny   
and take down the murder of her love.....   
  
  
~Dark Fortress~   
The man dripping in darkness smiled with victory. Eyes of blue ice gleamed   
with eager predictions. She was approaching....... All he had attempted for   
was being accomplished...... Soon the seeress would confront him...... and   
he was well ready for her......   
  
  
~Battlefield~   
Schezard tore through another enemy guymelef as his gleaming sword swung   
through the air. Taking a moment to glance at his surroundings the knight   
knew the battle was not in their favor. There were far more enemy units   
than there were allies. In fact there were too many for the busy knight to   
even count.   
  
Slicing another opponent down the man of long blonde hair wondered how   
Zaibach could possible have so many guymelefs! In the 'Great War' Zaibach   
had less than this and perhaps some survived to see today's battle, but   
there couldn't be that many! With a snarl the knight struck a warrior in   
the head with his blade. The black giant fell with a huge crash causing   
dust to rise in a huge cloud. Wiping the sweat from his brow Allen thought,   
'Zaibach probably stole half these machines from small countries..... and   
possible reformatted them......'   
  
Glancing towards his left the knight noticed a gray guymelef nearby with   
the gold emblem of Austuria drawn its shoulder. Punching a button the   
blonde warrior opened the communication array with the allie giant and   
said, "Dryden, we need to protect the Crusade!"   
  
The gray giant sliced two adversaries in half before replying, "I already   
sent half the group to take care of the situation the rest are too   
scattered to get them to regroup."   
  
Blue eyes stared hard at the battle as Schezard blocked an incoming attack   
from a black giant. With a great thrust Allen took out the guymelef's   
energist causing the giant to collapse from the lack of energy. The man   
grunted as he swung the controls to face another approaching enemy. As he   
took on his new opponent the knight spoke, "We have no choice, but hope   
that Hitomi is alright and will be able to somehow stop this."   
  
A unbelieving voice spoke over the intercom, "How will she do that, Allen?"   
  
The knight didn't speak as he took down his opponent and thought, 'I have   
no idea......'   
  
  
Dilandau looked over the battle as he raised his torch gun towards the   
clashing giants. With a smirk the man pressed a button and fire streaked   
through the air hitting a gray guymelef hard in the chest. The slayer's   
adversary fell to the ground from the force of the attack and caused the   
flames to catch on the green blades sprouting from the ground setting fire   
to the land. As the flames spread like wildfire across the dry grass the   
slayer laughed. This battle would be a lot more thrilling in the mist of   
his flames. Taking a step into the burning fields the man stepped into his   
most comfortable surroundings...... a fiery battlefield......   
  
Just as his giant took its first steps into the fray he thought he caught   
a glimpse of an old friend. Sneering evilly he spotted the blonde woman of   
lavender eyes standing within the hanger of the docking bay just staring at   
the battle. With a pull of a switch the red guymelef went into stealth   
flight mode. Taking the controls in his cold hands the soldier moved his   
giant into the air to fly over the heads of the fighting guymelefs. As he   
grew closer to the metal ship the man gave himself a twisted smile. Perhaps   
he could have a little more fun with the woman......   
  
  
~Crusade~   
Gaddis was doing his best to get the rest of the guymelef out of the   
docking bay as four figures stood nearby. Most of the armies' metal giants   
were out, but some laid unoccupied because some crew members had to be held   
back to work the ship if necessary. Gaddis wanted, if needed, to be able to   
leave at a moment's notice. Unfortunately none of the ship's guns could be   
use because the targets were too close.   
  
Glancing back at the four beings he was to protect the brunette officer   
frowned. He wanted them to go to the control room, but each of them   
refused. The three relatives were both worried about Sir Allen and King   
Dryden while Merle wanted to watch for Lord Van~sama and Hitomi's return.   
Millerina was the only person who had even been willing to follow Allen and   
Gaddis's orders to stay in the control room, but once her nephew,   
sister-in-law, and close companion refused to leave she decided to stand   
with them and wait for Gaddis to finish his work here first.   
  
Little did any of them know that Prince Chid had other reason for wanting   
to stay within the docking bay. Minute by minute the boy was slowly   
drifting apart from the group. His blue eyes kept glancing between the   
guymelefs and the three adults and cat~girl as he made his way to the   
waiting giants. Gaddis and the three females were too busy watching the   
battle and exiting guymelefs to see the young prince leaving their side.   
Once he was far away enough the sunshine haired child race from the adults   
and cat~being towards the row of sleepy metal giants. With frantic   
movements the boy climbed up a ladder that led to the overhanging metal   
path.   
  
Just as Prince Chid went over the top of the ladder Queen Millerina finally   
noticed his disappearance. Swirling in all directions causing her waterfall   
of sunshine hair to bounce she searched desperately for the young boy. When   
the woman turned away from the group she caught the attention of the   
knight's sister. Celena looked over her shoulder at the distress queen and   
asked, "What's wrong?"   
  
Millerina's blue jewels were wide with fright as her voice cried, "Where's   
Chid?"   
  
The second-in-command officer and cat turned at the sudden words and also   
began to search for the child. The sudden noise of a guymelef starting up   
cause all four pairs of eyes to turn towards a nearby metal giant of gray   
coloration. Within the red leather control seat of the large machine sat   
the royal child as his hands worked the controls.   
  
The queen felt panic rack her soul as she realized what her young nephew   
was about to attempt. In a race to stop him the pregnant woman cried out,   
"Chid, No!"   
  
The boy looked down at his aunt with sadness. He hated disobeying her. She   
had been like a second mother to him after his real mother died. More than   
anything else he had never wanted to go against her or her older sister's   
wishes,....... but today was different..... He had no choice......   
  
"I'm sorry, Aunt Millerina" the young royal shouted as he pulled a lever to   
close the chest of the guymelef. The piece of metal slid close casting a   
shadow over the boy's face as if signaling that he would never return. With   
guilt in his eyes the son of the famous knight shouted, "I have to do   
this!"   
  
"No, Chid!" called Celena as she reached out a hand towards the boy just as   
the metal chest closed shut. With a hiss of steam the giant of gray   
coloration slowly began to move towards the open door of the docking bay.   
Gaddis rushed to the feet of the giant to somehow hope to stop the prince.   
  
Halting beside the foot of the giant the officer shouted at the top of his   
lungs, "Prince Chid, please stop! You'll get killed out there!"   
  
The young cat~girl smiled victoriously when she noticed the rest of the   
group was busy worrying over the young royal. Turning her head of hot pink   
hair towards the world outside she decided she would go to her foster-   
brother and his fiancé. They would never leave her to die so she wasn't   
about to do that to them. With a growl the cat took off just as Celena took   
notice. The pair of lavender eyes grew wide as the woman call out, "Merle!"   
  
The blonde queen realized of this and felt as if the world was falling   
apart. The cat had already disappeared into the battlefield and there was   
absolutely no way for them to find her now. It was like looking through a   
haystack for a needle. Turning back to her nephew she decided she couldn't   
allow him to leave, too.   
  
Pale hands of the royal child played with the controls making the guymelef   
exit the docking bay. Stepping into the sun the light washed over the metal   
suit of army causing it to gleam brilliantly. Seeing the battle Chid set   
his face into a determined scowl. Carefully working the controls the boy   
got the giant to pull forth a large double-edged sword. The light caused a   
reflection on the blade that showed the giant's chest. If you looked   
closely enough you would have seen the face of a child staring through the   
door of glass and metal frame. Chid stared at his face for several moments   
before whispering, "I have to do this..... I can never be a true king if I   
can't defend my own country...... I will prove to my father that I can do   
it......"   
  
With that the boy pulled hard at the controls and the guymelef broke into a   
run through the raging blazes and fighting bodies. The two blonde women and   
the brunette man rush over to the opening, stopping just as they emerged   
into the sunlight. Their hair shone in the light as they stared in fear   
while the gray guymelef disappeared into the crowd of warriors.   
  
Tears stung Millerina's blue eyes as she cried, "CHID!!!!!"   
  
  
~Dark Fortress~   
Hitomi's brown locks whipped around her face as she soared towards the   
black fortress shrouded in death. Beating her wings in powerful strokes the   
girl flew through the air like a rocket at incredible speed. Her eyebrows   
were set together in an angry scowl as she clenched her teeth together in   
burning rage. Two pale hands were tightly formed into fist as the rush of   
air swirled around her trying to pull her down. Feathers of pearly glow   
were tossed into the wind as the powerful currents pulled loose ones from   
their holds. Emerald eyes that no longer held the familiar sparkle of life   
glared at the large ship that held her target.   
  
The seeress was on a suicide mission...... To infiltrate such a well   
guarded ship was an impossible task. To just get pass the cannon fires was   
unthinkable while this young woman was determined to do just that. For the   
angel woman the errand wasn't something she had to do..... it was something   
she wanted to do...... All she desired was the death of Kusari and once   
that was done she could give little consideration for own life. What was   
left for her?..... Her world was gone..... her friends and family were   
dead..... And her bit of happiness left had been shattered when her love   
had died....... At that moment she wanted death...... and would have taken   
her own life if she did not have one last desire...... that one goal in her   
life that kept her going...... She wanted revenge for all that she had   
suffered......   
  
As the girl angel neared the dark ship that loomed in the clouds Hitomi   
noticed that no one tried to stop her. No guns were fired and no guymelefs   
were sent out. The seeress automatically knew that Kusari was waiting for   
her and wanted no one to intervene.   
  
With an turn of her wings the angel changed directions by a few degrees and   
headed for the center of the fortress. Flying through the twists and turns   
of black metal that ran outside the ship the woman let her senses flow out   
into the air searching for her murder. It didn't take long for Hitomi to   
sense the dark man's presence. She would forget the deadly feeling got from   
the man...... Looking down the woman saw a blue circular window that was   
broken below her. Seeing her way in the girl smiled and dove for the   
opening.   
  
Never did the seeress noticed that the gash that laid on her forehead had   
never healed like before. The wound laid open while the blood began to dry   
and clot the gash. No light shined and closed it though..... for it   
remained open..... and made no attempt to even close.....   
  
  
~Battlefield~   
As the fighting grew and metal giants fell a single guymelef of gray armor   
fought his way through the battle. Within the small chamber of the chest   
sat a young boy only thirteen rotations. His jaw was set and his fingers   
grasped the controls fiercely as he fought in his first battle. Sweat   
poured from his brow, not from effort, but from being nervous. The child of   
royalty had never killed and had never wanted to kill,...... but he knew   
had to. His eyes of blue violets stared at the war of bodies wondering what   
he should do. He didn't want to jump in...... yet he knew he would   
eventually have to......   
  
Chid decided after several moments of deliberation that the best course of   
action was to find his father. He knew the knight would probably order him   
back to the Crusade, but he didn't care. Royalty or not, Allen was his   
father...... And he wanted to be by his side in this battle...... to fight   
along side him like father and son...... not king and bodyguard....... Chid   
wanted to make new memories of his family..... and he would......   
  
Taking great care to be wary of on coming fighters the royal child of Freid   
plunged into the mass of warriors in search of his father......   
  
  
Merle dove between two black metal legs just as gray suit of armor came   
crashing down. Without even a second's notice a huge sword came crashing   
from the skies just barely missing the cat by a hair. Her dark claws forced   
her to halt just as a giant of black coloration fell backwards and tumbled   
to the ground a few feet in front of her. Growling in anger the cat~girl   
climbed over the giant and race between more fighting bodies.   
  
The young cat~girl was making excellent progress as she went through the   
battlefield on all fours. Though the battle was a mess of metal suits   
clashing against one another somehow Merle had been able to direct herself   
through the fray towards the temple's ruins. The foster~sister of Fanelia's   
King was a determine being who refused to let such small barriers stop her.   
She hissed at her obstacles and tore through them fiercely. Nothing would   
halt her urgent call to her two dear friends.......   
  
A small gleam of success reflected in the cat's mud eyes as she spotted the   
ancient temple through the mass of metal giants. With a squeal of happiness   
the cat~girl put more energy into her efforts as she ran towards the gravel   
path that laid at the edge of the battlefield.   
  
Unfortunately for the rogue cat~being the wildfire had snuck up on her. The   
terrible enemy of dancing flames ran passed her on both sides and merged   
before her creating a wall of orange and yellow flames. Smoke and fire   
bulged before the cat of black stripes to keep her from her goal. Sliding   
to a halt the girl of bronze fur stared at the blazes in surprise as the   
tongues of gold flames reflected in her eyes. Smoke filled her nostrils   
making the poor cat snort as her hot pink hair bounced. Rubbing her nose   
the foster~child glared at the new barrier. The dancing wall of fire seemed   
to laugh at the young cat, for it was the only thing that seemed able to   
hold her from her destination. Merle smirked as she decided she would   
merely go around the stupid blazes.   
  
Turning to do just that the cat suddenly noticed the flames had quietly   
sunk around her again and had formed a circle of fire around her. Placing   
her ears down the cat~girl glanced in all directions for an exit. Embers   
and ash floated in the air around her landing on her fur. She shook it off   
violently as the small items began to light up her fur. Turning from the   
glowing objects that blew through the breeze she again searched for an   
opening. Finding none the young cat backed away to very center of the   
circle as she realized the terrible truth of her situation. She was   
trapped.....   
  
Her mud eyes sparkled with the light of the flames as the cat~girl of   
bronze fur stared at her golden enemy and whispered, "Oh no......."   
  
  
~Crusade~   
Gaddis turned to the two women of flowing blonde sun after several moments   
of deliberation. Looking at their frighten eyes he shouted over the noise   
of battle, "We need to get to the control room and notify Allen about the   
matter!"   
  
Both women nodded and the three adults raced for the metal door, but after   
a few quick steps one of the beautiful women stopped. Neither of the two   
remaining people noticed the sudden stop of the woman and continued towards   
the control room without even looking back. Turning her head swiftly   
causing her sunshine locks to twirl the young woman, Celena, searched the   
air with lavender eyes. The lady had suddenly gotten a feeling that someone   
she knew was coming........ If it was a gut feeling...... instinct..... or   
woman intuition it doesn't matter. All Celena knew was someone was   
coming........   
  
Suddenly the wind picked up and sent clouds of dust everywhere causing the   
young maiden of golden hair to bring both of her arms over her eyes. A   
hissing sound sizzled through the wind and Celena removed her pale arms to   
see the source of the disturbance. Her pair of lavender jewels grew wide   
with fright as she noticed a familiar red guymelef towering over her.   
Slowly the suit of armor knelt down and opened the metal entrance of its   
cockpit. Her rosy lips dropped open as she watched in shock as the chest of   
the red giant unfold to reveal a soldier of silver hair wearing black and   
red armor. A familiar smirk which had haunted her nightmares was on his   
twisted face as he yell down to her, "Looks like we meet again, Lady   
Celena....."   
  
Jumping down from the control seat his cape fluttered up into the air as   
the slayer landed safely onto the ground only a few feet in front of the   
beautiful woman. His identical eyes of purplish tint stared at the woman   
with evil glinted in his pupils. Taking a step forward he withdrew his   
gleaming blade causing the woman to step back in her growing fear. His   
gloves clenched the hilt of his weapon with anticipation of what was to   
come. The slayer sneered happily as he hissed, "I came back to finish what   
we started......"   
  
  
Millerina gasped for air as she and Gaddis finally arrived in the large   
control room. The poor queen placed a pale hand to her chest as she tried   
to take in the air her lungs demanded. She usually never got winded so   
easily by such a small bit of exercise, but it was from the side affects of   
her pregnancy. Though she was only pregnant by one moon it was enough to   
get her slightly out of breath.   
  
Straightening up and walking to the control panel where Gaddis now worked   
at she stood behind him waiting for the communication link to be   
established. The officer's tan fingers worked with a few dials as he tried   
to find the right frequency. After several moments of fooling with the   
controls there was a small beeping noise and the sound of a clear link was   
heard. Gaddis placed his tan face to a device resembling a microphone and   
spoke loudly, "Sir Allen?"   
  
After several seconds of static a response was heard over the intercom,   
"This is Allen. What is it, Gaddis?"   
  
The officer glanced at the blonde queen before speaking into the device   
again, "We have a bit of situation."   
  
"Like what?" the knight demanded sharply. He was far too busy to be talking   
while the battle raged around him.   
  
Gaddis swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "Merle has gone to the   
temple..... and Prince Chid stole a gray guymelef and gone into the   
battlefield......"   
  
"What?!" the knight shouted so loud into the intercom that it was almost   
not audible. Before the assistant commander could answer Allen quickly   
asked, "How about Celena and Millerina?"   
  
The queen swiftly stepped forward in front of the officer and put her mouth   
to the com, "I'm here, Allen, and so is---" The beautiful royal stopped in   
mid-sentence when she suddenly noticed the sister of the knight was no   
longer with them. She felt the energy within her drain completely. A deep   
sigh came from the blonde maiden as she closed her blue pools and realized   
they had all been separated. Now what were they to do?.......   
  
  
~Battlefield~   
Allen felt his life going down to the pits of Hell. Three of the most   
important people in his life had suddenly disappeared into the heat of   
battle. His heart was crumbling as his worst fears began to race through   
his mind. Shaking his head of blonde strains violently his hair whirled   
around his face as he squeezed his eyes closed.   
  
'Calm down, Allen!' he shouted in his mind, 'They aren't dead yet. You can   
still save them.' Opening his sky blue eyes back to the clashing guymelefs   
surrounding him the glimmer of hope began to fade. Sighing lightly he   
wondered how in the world he would be able to find them in all this   
mess.....   
  
The knight was suddenly startled from his thoughts as the gleam of a sword   
came in his sight. A moment before Schezard's head met the sharpness of the   
blade the gray giant ducked and brought his own sword through the enemy's   
chest. The blonde warrior pulled the weapon out as quickly as it was sent   
in the black chest causing the sound of metal to ring. With a great crash   
the enemy giant fell to the ground in a cloud of dust making Allen   
recognize he was still in the mist of battle and had to keep sharp.   
  
Just as the knight barely had time to turn his head a swift punch came into   
contact with the metal warrior causing the guymelef of gray armor to   
stumble backwards. Steading himself Allen turned to his attacker in time to   
see a shot of liquid metal come straight for him. Quick reflects caused the   
man of sun locks to jump aside as the metal shot brush against his suit of   
armor giving it a deep scratch. Glaring at his new opponent the hansom   
knight began to size up the situation. This warrior was obvious an ace and   
was deadly with his liquid metal attacks. The knight knew he would have to   
keep on his toes for this one.   
  
Taking a fighting stance the gray guymelef held his giant sword ready as   
the two warriors went into a stand off. Schezard and the black guymelef   
stood hundreds of yards apart watching each other carefully. It was blade   
against liquid metal. Either could win at this point since neither held any   
dangerous scars from the battle. Fire licked at the metal giants' ankles as   
the smoke and dust swirled around them. Schezard's blue cape fluttered in   
the growing wind as sweat brimmed on Allen's brow. The fighters beyond   
their area of battle were forgotten in the two warriors' minds as they   
waited for the other to attack.   
  
Finally after what seemed like eternity the dark enemy shot his liquid   
metal in a single shot at the gray chest of Schezard. With good timing the   
giant of the hansom knight sidestep just as the liquid metal came into   
close range. Once the shot passed the gray giant it continued and ripped   
part of the blue cape that swept down gracefully from Schezard's shoulders.   
Before the pilot could retract the attack the mighty sword of the gray   
guymelef came down and sliced the liquid metal into two pieces. The warrior   
of the black suit made a terrific leap into the sky and came into the path   
of the sun. When the blonde knight turned his eyes to follow his opponent   
he got blinded by the sun's rays and automatically closed his sapphires.   
  
Growling Allen rubbed his eyes in annoyance, "Blast! I should have known   
better!" Removing his hand from his blue eyes the knight desperately tried   
to regained his vision, but before he had a chance the black guymelef hit   
him hard in the chest with a strong punch. Schezard stumbled backwards and   
nearly fell over the side of the cliff that had somehow gotten behind the   
famed warrior. Chunks of rock trembled from their lodgings within the old   
wall of earth and fell to the bottom of the valley's floor with a cry.   
Using all his energy the knight steadied himself and removed Schezard from   
the close proximity of the sheer drop.   
  
Taking a glance at the deadly cliff the knight groaned upon seeing that his   
chances of winning this fight was growing slim to none..... Turning his   
summer sky jewels to the towering black form of his enemy the knight saw   
the gleam of the opponent's metal gun. Allen knew he had finally lost the   
battle of life as he saw his adversary point the weapon at his giant's gray   
chest......   
  
  
~Dark Fortress~   
Hitomi dove for the opening of blue shattered glass feet first. Her honey   
brown locks flapped loudly as she went at great speeds towards her   
entrance. The seeress brought her arms over her face to better protect   
herself from the sharp edges of the blue glass below and closed her emerald   
jewels. Carefully surrounding her body with her glorious wings at the last   
moment to shield herself better the lovely maiden allowed herself to drop   
through the remaining pieces of the window's blue glass and tore the rest   
of beautiful material from its position in the roof.   
  
It was a rather breath taking scene to see an angel of glowing white wings   
to be surrounded by shards of sparkling blue glass in midair. The sight was   
even more beautiful was when the angel woman unfurled her wings to their   
full extent to slow her descent.   
  
Hitomi landed softly to her feet as the twinkling blue diamonds fell onto   
the floor. The tiny shards of aquamarine glass falling to the floor sounded   
much like rain clattering on a metal roof. The girl's green eyes glanced   
around the dark room curiously. There was barely any light and so most of   
the room was wrapped in darkness. The only source of illumination came from   
a large blue sphere that floated in midair above a large gray metal table.   
The strange object was at least a yard diameter and seemed to be more   
liquid than solid as its smooth surface swirled beneath an invisible   
shield. The globe brought enough illumination to create a sapphire   
spotlight causing everything within its reach to be lined by a bluish hue.   
The metal table, the only visible furniture, laid about fifty feet away. On   
it laid several wrinkled parchments along with a large map that was covered   
by several small metal figurines. The seeress didn't even noticed how much   
the 'chest pieces' resembled several of her friends and enemies, for her   
senses had her focus at the moment. They where screaming at her to be wary   
of the darkness.....   
  
The girl's green pools could not penetrate the black void and it made her   
uneasy...... She could feel the presence of another being....... something   
far darker than the shadows that concealed the form..... It soul was   
gripped within the depths of evil and Hell...... Though the seeress had   
lost all emotions once her beloved had died, the darkness seemed to spark   
feelings back into her soul..... and fear was one of those emotions that   
now seared through her heart.......   
  
The seeress felt her nerves go numb as her sight focused on a pair of   
glowing red eyes that hid within the shadows. Taking several steps back   
from the two floating orbs the girl began to fall closer to the rim of   
darkness. Her eyes locked on the glowing coals as she heard a deep growl   
emit from behind the black void. Green jewels grew wide as the outline of   
the hidden beast became evident. Large bat-like wings arched within the   
blackness as the demon crouched on all fours and emerged into the light.   
Once the dark being completely entered the circle of blue light it reared   
on its back legs making it look even more intimidating. The beast's wings   
stretched cynically as a blue shadow ran over its features. Scars of their   
earlier confrontation became evident and Hitomi gasped once she realized   
she was dealing with the same creature that had attacked her and Merle   
earlier during the week. Akuma roared loudly causing his angry cry to echo   
throughout the vast room of darkness and caused the angel's blood to run   
cold.   
  
The sudden sound caused the seeress to back up quickly into the shadows.   
Her glowing white wings produced enough light so that it penetrated the   
darkness. Soon a figure which had been concealed within the darkness was   
suddenly revealed. The light played over the pale man's face as his evil   
sneer became visible. The locks of silver hair became highlighted by the   
glowing brilliance of the angel woman's wings as she grew closer to him.   
Ice blue eyes glinted with evil intentions as the man brought a small metal   
object to the seeress's slim neck.   
  
The girl let out a small cry as a needle pierced her pale skin and a strong   
arm took a hold of her body. Before the beautiful maiden could act her eyes   
rolled to the back of her head as the serum was injected into her blood   
stream. At the moment the needle and limb removed themselves from the   
angel's frail body Hitomi fell to her knees and collapsed to the floor in a   
heap.   
  
The poor angel's wings went limp as they spread across the surface of gray   
and white marble. Her pale fingers relaxed as they brushed up against the   
waist of her leather pants. Locks of silky mahogany washed over the stone   
floor like streams of honey. Slowly Hitomi's sight grew fuzzy and her   
sparkling pools of green slid shut as the medicine did its work. Within   
moments of the injection the seeress was soon unconscious.   
  
Kusari stepped into the light and his features were trailed in a blue hue.   
The man of destruction sneered as his pet demon got on all fours again and   
prowled to the limp body. Growling eagerly the beast opened his rows of   
daggers so he might begin with his revenge,...... but a pale hand signaled   
him to halt his actions. Akuma growled angrily in his throat at the man as   
the commander in black dropped to one knee while holding another metal   
instrument containing a needle.   
  
Blue eyes of sharp coldness glanced at the dark creature as he ran his pale   
hand through chestnut strains while indulging in the woman's beauty. If the   
two angels had not met on such bad terms perhaps the dark man would have   
been taken with the maiden's beauty, but all he wanted to do at that   
moment, when he ran his cold fingers through her hair, was pull every   
strain of curls from her scalp.   
  
The dark angel's face twisted in ghastly features as he whispered to his   
pet, "Do not worry, Akuma. I promise you will have the seeress for yourself   
after I finish with her."   
  
The beast's red tongue ran over dark lips as he watched a pale hand place a   
needle into one of the woman's veins. Slowly red liquid was extracted from   
her blood stream and appeared within the glass container. Once the   
instrument was full of the desired item the shadow man removed the object   
from the pale neck and smiled evilly. Bringing the tiny instrument to the   
light you could see the red liquid swirling within the glass.   
  
The man never took his eyes off the item as he whispered in a dead voice,   
"Now I can fulfill my destiny....."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Well what do you think of this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW & TELL ME!!!!!!!!~   
~I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did my best to give you a really good   
cliffhanger! Did I succeed?~   
~I told you this story was going to get interesting! Keep an eye out for   
updates! Next chapter is ready, but I need reviews to put it up!!!!~


	24. Identical Opposites

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~   
~The title gives you a clue on what's going on in this chapter!~   
~I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!!!!!!!!~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds   
By Angel Wings   
  
Chapter 24 ~ Identical Opposites   
  
~Crusade~   
Celena bit her lower lip as she stared into the eyes of what was her   
darkest nightmare. A pale hand brushed over her rosy lips as she felt   
terror grasp a hold of her heart. The man of silver locks gave a twisted   
smile as he began to walk towards her with his sword in a clenched fist.   
The silver hilt of his weapon was decorated with the emblem of Zaibach and   
it loomed at the maiden's face like a death warrant. Her lavender eyes   
frantically glanced between the slayer's pale face and the gleaming blade.   
  
The woman of golden strains never noticed that she had began walking   
backwards from the predator and soon found herself up against the metal   
wall of the docking bay. Celena glanced at her surroundings realizing her   
mistake a moment too late. If only she had not decided to view her   
inclosure perhaps she would have enough time to escape the dangerous man,   
but alas, the damage was done and she had no way of getting out of this   
situation.   
  
The maiden went flat against the metal wall and wished desperately that she   
could disappear into thin air at that moment. Looking into those eyes she   
remember how it felt looking through those purple pools. She could remember   
every battle...... every village..... every murder.... Nothing was   
forgotten for those horrendous memories that had haunted her dreams for   
over two years. The scenes of destruction and death had only stopped   
following her within her slumber when the beautiful seeress, Hitomi,   
interfered,...... but what does one do when a nightmare becomes flesh and   
blood?......   
  
His eyes...... his eyes looked exactly like hers, but there was a dark   
shadow that swirled within his ebony centers. Every trait about him was   
like looking at a mirror that had twisted her features. The girl's mind was   
telling her that he was a complete different being,...... that he wasn't   
another version of her,..... but every fiber in her body was whispering he   
was her...... They were like a pair of twins...... Two sides of the   
coin...... They were different yet they were the same..... They were from   
the same origin except they had gone in opposite directions...... They were   
like the Mystic Moon and Gaea...... There was a thin thread that connected   
the two forms..... A thread that was their only link to each other......   
That thread..... that link..... that bridge...... was called the mind......   
  
Although they did the complete opposite and were driven by different things   
Celena knew they both had a identical foundation for everything they did.   
Somehow they could relate to each other...... because they were each   
other...... and she had to find out how to use that...... She had to get   
into his mind......   
  
Celena felt herself being turned inside out as she dove into the dark   
bellows of her past. Her mind filled with hideous memories as she searched   
for the lurking shadow of her dark side. Why did he relish in wanting to   
kill her?..... There were so many others he could kill..... Why her?......   
  
Without giving much time to think Celena's dark side rushed forward and   
placed his blade to her throat. While his weapon went to the woman's neck   
his other cold hand went to the lady's pale arm causing her to freeze in   
fright. His teeth were set in a snarl as dark purple pools gleamed with   
exhilaration. Dilandau shook away his silver bangs from his eyes as he   
hissed, "I shall enjoy this greatly......"   
  
The sword began to rub into the maiden's pale skin drawing a few drops of   
red liquid to appear on the shining blade. Celena's eyes widen as she   
realized she had no time. Desperately she asked a question to lengthen the   
moment.   
  
"Why do you wish to kill me?" her voice that sounded like bells now held no   
music as it shook with scared emotions.   
  
Something sparked within those dark eyes, but the woman of glorious   
sunshine could not distinguish what it was. The dragon slayer growled in   
annoyance at the question, Why do you ask such a question?! Do you not know   
who holds your life in the balance?!...... I am Dilandau! I murder and   
torture weaklings and people who defy me! I kill for pure lust of murder,   
yet you ask such a question! Answer me! Do you still ask such an absurd   
question?!"   
  
Celena wanted to cower under his dangerous glare, but if she showed   
weakness now she would surely die. She brought her chin a little higher and   
tired not wince when her movement caused the weapon to dig deeper into her   
flesh. Staring hard at the murder she spoke in a strong voice, "Yes, I ask   
the question. Why do you wish to kill me?......"   
  
Time seem to freeze as the two beings glared at each other, even the blood   
that spilled from the wound on the maiden's neck seemed to slow to a crawl   
which was barely noticeable. All was quiet except for the sound of raging   
war outside the ship. Each person watched each other for a sudden action,   
but none followed. Celena's stared hard into her twin's dark pupils seeing   
an emotional war raging within the man. After what seemed like eternity   
something snapped within the slayer and his eyes sparkled with the same   
unknown emotion.   
  
Using all his strength the slayer threw the woman to the floor. The force   
of the toss was so fierce that Celena sprained her wrist. The poor woman   
bit her lip to keep crying out in pain and blinked back a few tears.   
Carefully the maiden rose on her good hand and turned her head towards her   
darker half. The man of Celena's nightmares glared down at her while his   
knuckles grew white from clenching the hilt of his sword so tightly.   
  
A few stray bangs fell over his dark orbs as he hissed, "Do you really wish   
to know why I so desire to end your life?......"   
  
His words were like a threat, daring her to answer the question. Celena   
turned her matching jewels at his diabolic face and with a hard whisper   
answered, "Yes....."   
  
The man stood in a tense stance as he loomed over his victim. The world   
around them seemed to disappear as the two went again into a staring   
contest. Dilandau brought his sword closer to his side and his cape fell   
over it nearly concealing the dark object behind the dark material. A voice   
that echoed in the darkness corners spoke with deep disgust, "Because you   
are me....."   
  
Celena didn't flinch, but inside her mind was running in circles as she   
thought, 'What?'   
  
Although the maiden said no words it appeared the man heard the single word   
when he shouted, "YES! That's why I desire your death! Because you are me!"   
  
The sister of the fame knight almost didn't ask the question because of her   
fear of the man, "I don't understand...... What do you mean?"   
  
Suddenly the point of the slayer's sword flew into the woman's face. Her   
features froze, but they showed no fear as the blade loomed only a few   
inches away from her nose. She barely understood how she was able to stand   
up this man. More than anything she wished to not be in this moment of   
confrontation with this well known killer, but nothing could get her to   
escape this instant and she knew if she was to survive she had to show no   
fear. The slayer glared down at her with his eyes parallel with the   
shimmering slab of cold metal.   
  
His voice angrily began to confess to the deadly desires of his heart, "You   
are my other half..... and I despise you......"   
  
The darkness within his words grew as his voice slowly rose, "Every since   
my birth..... when scientist extracted your DNA and gave me life I always   
resented you...... Do you know why those men created...... us?....." Celena   
didn't speak, but waited for the answer to the rhetorical question.   
  
"They did this because they were scientist......" the man growled,   
"Scientists always want to learn and find technology so they did this   
us..... they wanted to see if a certain emotion could be intensified......   
it could....... but it didn't go as they expected...... When the experiment   
was tried on you it caused a few...... side effects....."   
  
A sneer slid over his twisted face as he continued, "We were created.......   
Somehow they were able to bring a person's complete opposite to the   
surface...... They have improved on the process, but the same always occurs   
what you are not..... you become....."   
  
The soldier's eyes fired with anger and rage, "But that is irrelevant to   
the question you ask so let me come out and give you so desired answer.....   
Once the being known as Dilandau was created it was made into a soldier....   
Memories were buried and death became his..... your life...."   
  
Within both of the two siblings' minds the imagery of flames and murder   
began to form in their joined memories. While the twins remembered the dark   
days of their lives the slayer continued, "Somehow the effects of the   
experiments began to wear off and you slowly began to grasp bits and pieces   
of your past...... You were becoming Celena once again....... They tried to   
fix the problem, but your body began to resist the procedure and its new   
attempts failed to completely take you under the control of your dark   
emotions. The scientist decided while you were still Dilandau they would   
take your blood and clone you......."   
  
Celena glared at her half brother, "Could they not see how dangerous we   
were?!"   
  
That familiar smirk appeared once again on the soldier's face as he glared   
back at her, "Yes, but those scientist were just the same as me...... They   
were part of darkness as I am...... I was only a partner to their sinister   
ideals and so they did not destroy me....... Why would they throw away   
something so perfect anyway?....."   
  
Sparks of unrecognizable emotion again flew into the man's wild eyes as he   
growled, "However that is not the point..... Once I appeared into the world   
several hours after your corruption back to one known as Celena I wanted   
your death......"   
  
The girl opened her mouth to speak, but the slayer towering over her cut   
her off, "I've always hated you! If I could I would have hated you even   
before my birth!!!!!"   
  
The blade grew a few inches closer as Dilandau's anger grew. If the sharp   
metal were any closer it would have touch the pale nose of the knight's   
sister. The man growled, "Do you know why?! Because you are my other half   
and you are WEAK!!!!!! You were so feeble that you gave into peace!!!!"   
  
Celena could remember the days when Dilandau had failed and she had taken   
over her mind, but it wasn't a weakness it was a strength. She had turned   
away from her dark emotions and embraced the peace within her soul once   
again. The blonde maiden went again to speak, but the slayer's harsh words   
cut her off once more, "Every moment you are alive you are a constant   
reminder of my origins!..... Showing that I am you!!!!!...... Showing I am   
weak like you!!!!!!....... Showing that any moment I could convert back to   
what you are!!!!!"   
  
Dilandau brought the sword away from the lady's pale face making her think   
perhaps he would let her live, but the thought was soon shattered when she   
saw the blade rise over the soldier's head of silver hair. She suddenly   
realized what was to come next.   
  
"Once you are gone there will be nothing left to show I am WEAK!!!!!!" the   
slayer shouted just before the sword came down in a swift motion.   
  
  
~Battlefield~   
Allen had no time to act when the gun lined up with Schezard. There wasn't   
even time to blink as the pilot pressed the button to fire on the gray   
giant. The knight's ears filled with the sound of the black weapon firing   
on him and blue eyes watched in horror as steam appeared from the nozzle of   
the gun.   
  
"Nooooooooo, Father!!!!!!!!!!" came a cry over the gray giant's   
communication system.   
  
Moments before the liquid metal was released from the container, the dark   
giant's chest was run through by a guymelef's sword. The sudden attack   
caused the enemy to jolt and make the direction of the gunfire to be   
slightly altered. The shot of liquid metal whizzed past the head of   
Schezard shocking the frighten knight. The warrior of long blonde hair was   
even more shocked to see a gray guymelef holding the golden crest of Freid   
standing behind the shadowy adversary.   
  
Mature blue eyes of summer skies stared in awe at the blade protruding   
through the black giant's chest. Blue electricity ran over the surface of   
dark metal causing the suit to glimmer in a hue of aqua. The new pilot   
rushed to remove his sword, but just as the weapon was dislodged from the   
suit of sable armor an explosion erupted from within the giant of darkness.   
The new warrior was thrown aside by the force causing him to land hard to   
the ground in a fit of dust. Smoke ran through the air for several moments   
mingling with the growing cloud of dust causing the sight of both gray   
giants to be obscured.   
  
After the haze thinned Allen forced his giant to rise from its position by   
the cliff. The knight stared at the warrior laying in the dirt remembering   
the words that had been spoken during the heat of battle. Had he heard   
right?...... No...... He couldn't have!...... Only one person could have   
said those words!....... But he hadn't told him yet about........   
  
The knight pressed a button on his control panel and spoke into his com,   
"What's your name, pilot?"   
  
Slowly the giant of Freid rose from its back and lifted to his feet. As the   
huge warrior of metal rose dirt and dust slid from the gray armor in a   
gentle swept. The pilot within the control chamber that was concealed in   
the chest stood at attention as he spoke with a familiar voice, "It is I,   
Prince Chid,........ father........"   
  
The last word hung in the air for several moments as the two figures stared   
back at each other, neither knowing what to say. The knight felt his world   
turning upside down. The child had discovered the truth, but by whom? And   
for how long had he known? The questions continued to pile up in the blonde   
man's mind as his son spoke.   
  
"My fa-- foster father told me......." replied the young prince quietly   
over the intercom, "I saw him in the 'Spirit Trees'........ he told me you   
were my true father, Allen......."   
  
Silence once again filled the air as the two beings stood staring at one   
another. There were no words to express the battles going on in the family   
members' souls. Pairs of identical blue jewels stared through the glass.   
What could one say?.......   
  
Older pair of pools closed as a heavy sigh passed through the knight's   
lips. The man of blonde strains spoke what little he could say.   
  
"I'm sorry......" his voice whispered guiltily. The prince of Freid was   
silent as he looked at his father. Part of him wanted to lash out at the   
man, to show him how he had felt once he had discovered the truth,.......   
but he couldn't. No matter how much the blonde royal tried to be mad at his   
father he couldn't deny the love and respect that the knight had earned in   
the boy's heart. He couldn't dismiss the kind feelings he had for his   
bodyguard.   
  
The prince clenched the controls as his teeth locked together. The dark   
hate within the child wanted to burst out, but his other half pulled it   
back. He couldn't hate the man before him. No matter what reason the knight   
gave for keeping this secret Chid would forever care for him. Taking a deep   
breath the son whispered, "It's alright, father....."   
  
"No!...." the knight replied in a strong voice, "It's not alright! I should   
have told you earlier!"   
  
A nearby guymelef of black armor rushed over to the two still warriors in   
hope of making an easy kill, but Schezard easily turned at the approaching   
enemy and took out the shadow's energist. Smoke rose from the glass case   
that held the energist as the dark adversary fell to the ground motionless.   
Chid tossed his head removing the stray bangs from his eyes as he spoke,   
"Now is not the time to talk of such things, father."   
  
The prince grew quiet as the last word played on his tongue. It seemed   
strange to call the knight by title, father. Turning aside the thought he   
listen to the blonde warrior over the com.   
  
"Chid" call the knight with a firm voice, "Go back to the Crusade."   
  
The blonde prince glanced at his father before slashing down a dark warrior   
nearby, "No, father, I must be part of this battle. If it be in the name of   
Freid or Gaea I will fight for my love ones. I will fight for my people as   
their king."   
  
Slicing down an opponent the famed Sir Allen grunted, ".......You've grown,   
Chid...... You no longer talk with the voice of a child......"   
  
Taking a fighting stance next to his father the son responded, "Yes..... I   
have become the king I am to be......" Turning towards his blood relative   
he said, "Let me do this, father...... Let me fight along side you......."   
  
Allen stared at his son looking into those blue eyes that sparkled with new   
maturity. Chid could not tell what the hansom knight was thinking as he   
watched his father carefully. After several moments the knight nodded,   
"Fine..... Let us fight together,...... son........"   
  
The boy of short blonde hair gave a smile of thanks before they both turned   
back to the battlefield. As their jewels of aqua focused again on the   
battle four dark adversaries charged them. Without thinking both blonde   
pilots shouted a warrior cry and took on the new attackers.....   
  
  
The cat~girl stared at her situation and felt like she was trapped in a   
corner. The cat instincts within her began to mount as the cat began to   
breath heavily. When an animal is corner it will often lash out. Now with   
the growing flames and bellowing smoke Merle was ready to make a rather   
rash decision. Unfortunately there is no way to stop the young bronze girl   
for she was a creature of nature and did what her instincts told her to do.   
  
The girl gave a loud growl and raced towards the temple of ruins that stood   
beyond the dancing fire. Merle nearly completely ignored her fear as the   
golden tongues swirled before her. There was only a small ember of fright   
that played within the marrow of her body as the flames grew closer, but   
she barely acknowledged the annoying emotion. Taking a daring leap the   
bronze cat~being jumped through the inferno......   
  
  
~Dark Fortress~   
Darkness...... shadows...... black void....... Where was she?...... Dead,   
perhaps?....... No....... She was somewhere else...... Somewhere......   
evil.......   
  
Slowly Hitomi's emerald eyes came into focus and she recognized the gray   
marble floor that was lined up vertically in her line of vision. A white   
glow emitted from her pearly wings mingling with the blue light of the   
sphere hanging in the air above the angel. Carefully the seeress rose from   
her on her stomach and was on her hands and knees. Without thinking her   
glowing white wings retracted into her back and smothered the white light.   
She felt sore all over and the little light that invaded the area hurt her   
eyes terribly. Closing her eyes the angel woman took in a deep breathe   
trying to somehow reveal the unbearable pain.   
  
Suddenly her pale ears heard a rather familiar voice..... singing?......   
  
  
"I don't know   
What words I can say   
The wind has a way   
To talk to me...."   
  
  
Quietly the girl of golden locks opened her pair of green orbs to see the   
speaker, but saw only darkness. Her emerald jewels swirled in every   
direction for the origin of the voice, but it sounded as if it was coming   
from all directions. The small amount of light that came from the blue   
sphere above the seeress only allowed a small spotlight to shine over the   
girl, making everything five feet from her to be covered in darkness.   
  
While the song continued Hitomi took notice of her dark surroundings. She   
no longer could see the metal table she had once seen, and only saw the   
checkerboard marble. The young woman's stomach twisted in disgust when she   
noticed smears of blood staining the gray floor. Painfully Hitomi rose to   
her feet and listen to the tune carefully.   
  
  
"Flowers sleep....   
A silent lullaby.....   
I pray for reply.....   
I'm ready....."   
  
  
Who was it?...... She knew that voice,...... but the name was lost in the   
depths of medaconscious mind...... It was like when you have the word at   
the tip of your tongue, but you don't know what it is......   
  
  
"Quiet..... day......   
Calms.....me....   
Oh, Serenity!....   
Someone....please....   
Tell.....me.....   
Ohhhh, what is it they say?......   
Maybe I will know some day......"   
  
  
The girl's emerald eyes grew wide as she realized she knew that voice. Yes,   
she knew it well. As the angel heard the last verses of the song sung she   
couldn't believe her ears.....   
  
  
"I don't know.....   
What words I can say.....   
The wind has a way.....   
To talk to me.....   
  
Flowers sleep....   
A silent lullaby.....   
I pray for reply.....   
I'm ready....."   
  
  
With a shock the angel watched as a figure emerged from the depths of the   
black void. The being was washed over in blue light that highlighted the   
person's features. The dark being wore a sleeveless black shirt with   
matching pants. Dark boots completed the sinister attire making the person   
look all the more evil. With a cry Hitomi pointed to the new soul occupying   
the blue spotlight.   
  
There standing before her in the clothes of demons was an identical woman   
of golden locks and emerald eyes. The young seeress stood before a perfect   
mirror of herself!......   
  
  
~Crusade~   
Gaddis knocked away the slayer's sword only moments before it came to   
strike down the knight's sister. The soldier glared at the man as the   
beautiful queen helped the sunshine maiden to rise. While Celena got to her   
feet she kept her purple pools on her evil twin. The acting captain of the   
large vessel placed himself in between the two women and the dark murder.   
Dilandau smirked evilly and rushed the man. Gaddis blocked the attack and   
swung his own blade at his opponent. Soon both of the men were in full   
flight in battle.   
  
Millerina placed a motherly arm around the girl's shoulders as the two   
watched the fight before them. The knight's younger sister bit her lower   
rosy lip as she saw Gaddis struggling against the dark swordsman. Dilandau   
was far more experienced in this section of battle and had a large   
advantage against the pilot. Sooner or later Gaddis would fall.   
  
The maiden glanced around for help, but saw none. All crew members were   
either out on the battlefield or working the ship and none could be found   
within the docking bay. Celena was growing desperate as the ringing of   
metal filled her ears. There had to be something she could do......   
  
The woman's eyes snapped back to the action of the fight as the sound of a   
crashing body burst in the air. The commander laid on his back while the   
soldier wearing red and black armor towered over him victoriously. The   
brunette man clutched a bleeding arm as he glared at his adversary. A sword   
of gleaming silver laid not far from the injured man's side. Dilandau held   
his sword at arm's length pointing at the man's chest, daring Gaddis to   
reach for his weapon.   
  
The proud brunette man cast down his eyes admitting defeat causing a sneer   
to fall on the victor's lips. Mahogany locks fell over the hurt man as his   
pride withered away like a dying flower. Gaddis didn't even move to stop   
his opponent when Dilandau took hold of the discarded sword. A thought   
played in the man's twisted mind causing his orbs of purple to gleam.   
Violet eyes containing darkness looked over the beautiful sword with what   
seemed to be interest, before tossing the sword through the air.   
  
With a clatter the blade slid to a halt at the two blonde women's feet.   
Gaddis's head snapped around as his mud eyes grew wide. What was the man   
doing?   
  
The women of renounced blood stared down at the sword. Celena's looked at   
the reflection in the blade and saw her purple jewels sparkling back at   
her. Turning her sight back to the slayer she watched him. His silver bangs   
lifted in a slight breeze before falling once again into his eyes. With a   
sneer the man commanded, "Take up the sword, Celena."   
  
Millerina frowned while the close maiden stared at him in confusion. Why   
did he wish for her to fight him? Dilandau tossed his head towards the   
sword, "Take up the sword, Celena, and fight me. I would enjoy this far   
more if you realized what lies in your blood."   
  
The lady of flowing sun drops frowned, "And what would that be?"   
  
An old smirk cross over the murder's dark face, "That you are as evil as I   
am......"   
  
"What?" the woman gaped in shock. What was he suggesting? Dilandau merely   
grin at her confusion.   
  
"You heard my words, woman" he hissed, "You are as evil as I."   
  
Celena took a step away from the queen towards the man and glared at her   
half-brother as she proclaimed, "I am no such thing!"   
  
The slayer nodded slowly as he said, "You are, Celena. For you are me and I   
am you. The darkness that takes hold of my soul also dwells within you. The   
murder is within you,..... yet you turn away from it. You need no longer be   
weak. Pick up the sword and take your place along side me!"   
  
The woman's face still was set hard, but within her mind she was fighting   
to hold on. Was she like that?...... Was what he said true?...... Was she   
really a murder?...... Looking down again at the sword Celena saw her eyes   
reflecting once more in the gleaming metal. Carefully the maiden studied   
the pair of sparkling jewels.   
  
Within the depths of violet swirls laid no darkness. Not even the wisp of a   
shadow lingered within the reflection. Turning her view up at her brother's   
eyes she saw a world of evil whirling within his ebony pupils. Glancing a   
final time at her reflection she made a discovery. No matter how close the   
two were connected....... no matter if they held the same mind and   
emotions..... she was not him..... at least she held no evil within her   
soul like he did......   
  
"No......" she whispered silently to her half-brother.   
  
The slayer frowned in anger at the word and growled "What?"   
  
A single strain of gold floated across her face as the maiden said louder,   
"I am not the evil being I was created, Dilandau...... and I refuse your   
dark offer......"   
  
The man's eyes grew darker than ever as his hatred for the woman grew. With   
a voice hollowed in evil he roared, "Then you shall perish!"   
  
Slowly Celena took the blade from the metal floor and lifted it to direct   
it towards her adversary. With a small frown she said, "I think not....."   
  
  
~Dark Fortress~   
The two identical women stared at each other in the blue light. The new   
figure dressed in dark garments smirked at her sister who stood in shock.   
Hitomi couldn't believe what stood before her. In all physical attributes   
this woman was identical to her,..... but in spiritual sense...... there   
was nothing similar to them at all. The woman wrapped in black material was   
like a dark cloud sizzling with hate. She was the exact opposite of the   
seeress. Hitomi glared at the woman feeling the darkness running through   
the other female's veins.   
  
"Who are you?" the seeress demanded as she glared at the woman. Already   
Hitomi knew this woman was deadly and evil. She refused to look weak in   
this one's eyes.   
  
The lady smiled wickedly as she spoke, "I am called Ana, but I am   
everything you are Hitomi......"   
  
The angel woman of a righteous heart frowned, "What do you mean?" The twin   
didn't speak, but allowed another to answer the question.   
  
"She speaks the truth, my dear seeress" came the voice of darkness. Hitomi   
whirled around to see Kusari entering the circle of light from behind her.   
Again the blue light highlighted his features making him look more like a   
shadow than a man. His face was twisted in a smirk as he spoke, "I created   
her from your blood, Kazanki. She is the direct image of you in every way."   
  
The 'Angel' gaped at the other woman and muttered, "No..... Her heart is   
dark...... and evil....."   
  
The dark angel bowed his head as he crossed his muscular arms. His pair of   
blue ice orbs closed as he responded, "Yes, she is. I used the technics of   
old scientists to clone you and then heighten your dark emotions creating   
her. To put it more simply I create a 'Dilandau' of yourself."   
  
The young woman of a warm soul shook her head violently while backing away   
from the dark lady causing her hair to shake before her emeralds. Hitomi   
whispered in a voice that nearly broke, "No..... this can't be!....."   
  
Ana smirked at her half-sister as she hissed, 'Oh, but I tell you it is..."   
  
Kusari smiled at the dark being he created. Slowly the man walked past the   
'Angel' and stood behind his personal aid. Glancing at his soldier the   
dark angel said, "Kazanki,...... Ana is everything you are...... and more.   
She is strong..... independent..... a Draconian..... and corrupted.....   
Everything I need in order to complete my plans......"   
  
Hitomi stood stiffly as she glared at her enemies, "And what are your   
plans, Kusari?"   
  
A dark laugh came from the man as he looked at his captive. She was feisty;   
she dared to ask questions in her position. The man glanced again at Ana   
with a smile as he spoke, "Although I had no intention of speaking to you   
of such things I will tell my secrets before your death. Ana and I will use   
the powers of the ancient pendant to take over this world."   
  
The brunette angel gave a soft laugh causing her bangs to lift and expose   
the red gash scarring her forehead as she said, "You cannot control the   
Powers of Atlantis, Kusari. Your brother died trying remember!"   
  
Kusari gave a knowing smile to the woman while he placed a cold hand on his   
aid's pale shoulder, "Perhaps I cannot,...... but Ana can......"   
  
The 'Angel's eyes of green orbs grew wide when she realized what he was   
saying. The commander gave a loud laugh once he noticed the seeress had   
finally figured it out, "Yes, that's right, Kazaki,..... because Ana is you   
she can control the pendant as well as you can. Therefore I hold the world   
in my hands."   
  
His cold hand grew in a tight fist as if he was imaging the planet in his   
very palm and was crushing it to dust. The seeress took the red teardrop in   
one of her hands clenching it tightly, "I will die before I hand the   
pendant over to you!"   
  
Ice orbs filled with fire as the dark angel spoke victoriously, "That's   
exactly what's to happen, Kazanki....."   
  
With a sly look in the dark woman's emeralds a slim hand of pale skin came   
from behind her back. Slowly a sword appeared from the shadows gleaming in   
blue highlights within the pouring glow. Ana smiled, "In fact, Lord Kusari   
has given me the honor of killing you......"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Alright!!!!!! How many of you expected that? I knew I would give it away   
when Dilandau explained how Celena became evil, but I still think it made   
an impact!~   
~If you think Hitomi is just gunna kick butt and that will be the end of   
the story let me just tell you that ain't gunna happen! Keep reading and   
you'll find out!~   
~If I get ten reviews I will post the next chapter. I have it all ready and   
waiting for it to be displayed on the site. I just want more reviews   
first!~


	25. Two Sides of A Coin

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~   
~I was going to wait a little longer to post this chapter, but since so   
many people were demanding I put up the next chapter as soon as possible I   
decided to be nice and post it!~   
~I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy and please remember to review after!~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds   
By Angel_Wings   
  
Chapter 25 ~ Two Sides of a Coin   
  
~Crusade~   
The two blades hit each other sharply causing a metal sound to ring in the   
air. Just when the metal slabs had hit they separated and came back hard   
against each other. One sword swished through the air and then the other   
did the same. It was like a dance of silver as the two weapons went through   
the air. Gleaming within the sunlight the two swords flew through the   
sunlight in swift and graceful moves. If the clanging of the blade weren't   
meant to take ones life than perhaps the fight would have been seen as a   
wonderful show of skill and grace,........ but it wasn't...... It was a   
suspenseful drama waiting for the outcome......   
  
Millerina held Gaddis in her lap while they watched nervously at the   
battle. The queen's eyes of summer blue shook with fear as she watched her   
close friend battle the monster. The female doctor had attended to the   
commander's wounds and now stood frozen putting pressure on the gash as she   
tried to stop the bleeding. The officer watched the woman of long flowing   
blonde fight the man he could not win against. His pride felt like it had   
been stomped into the ground. Lady Celena seemed to be doing better than he   
was..... a woman was achieving at something he could not,........ but he   
had to remember that Celena was Dilandau. They knew each others moves   
better than any other being. She was probably the only person on Gaea who   
had a chance to defeat this dark warrior of death.   
  
Celena brought the sword down in a vertical cut putting her effort in the   
swing. The slayer's sword came up barely in time and knocked the blow   
aside. The two fighters broke apart and allowed themselves to take a short   
rest. The maiden breathed heavily as her brow was drenched in sweat.   
Several of her golden locks fell over her lavender eyes, but she didn't   
want to risk pushing them aside and getting attack with her guard down so   
she left them be. Her muscles ached from such a prolong period of being out   
of such stressful exercise. If it weren't for her skill as a warrior she   
probably would have already lost the battle.   
  
Dilandau was in no better shape. His silver bangs stuck to his brow by his   
perspiration. His powerful muscles weren't tired, but he was having to use   
all his strength just to keep up with his sister. Yes, he had been training   
for the last couple of years, but he had never met such a formidable   
opponent. No one had known what he was about to do before he did it. He was   
lucky that it worked both ways though. Her moves were his so even when she   
made the slightest move of her foot he could tell the exact technic about   
to be used. Somehow though she had manage to twist the attacks about so   
that she could guard herself at the same moment she went offensive. It was   
strange the way she fought. Although she had not trained in the last years   
she had perfected her style of fighting. Even more so she had even created   
a few new technics that seemed oddly familiar to the soldier. Taking a deep   
breathe the warrior rushed the woman again.   
  
With a swift swing the female warrior hit the slayer's sword away making   
him turn slightly. His left shoulder was exposed and the woman brought her   
sword down. Dilandau saw the attack coming and brought his weapon over his   
shoulder just in time to block the attack. The swords locked against each   
other as the two fighters tried to throw the other off. Both of them   
breathed hard as their teeth locked. Each of them struggled against the   
other's strength as they glared at one another. A smirk twisted over the   
pale face of the killer as he released a burst of energy and pushed the   
woman away with his sword. Celena stumbled back and tried to regain her   
footing, but before she had a chance the slayer swung his sword at her. The   
silky material of the lady's long purple dress tore as the blade ran   
through the cloth covering her pale stomach. Once Celena caught her footing   
she swiped her weapon back at her brother causing him to step back.   
  
The moment gave the blonde warrior enough time to glance at her outfit. The   
tear was long, but luckily the attack had only touch the clothing and not   
the flesh. Her lavender jewels snapped back up to see her opponent again   
charging at her. Gracefully she brought her sword in a diagonal cut.   
Dilandau nimbly dodged the blow and took his sword down onto his sister's   
pale shoulder.   
  
The cry that pierced the air sent chills through everyone souls in the room   
except the evil attacker. Celena backed away as she clutched her bleeding   
shoulder blade. Thick blood ran between her fingers while her dress soaked   
up the liquid. The female stared at her bloody hand as pain tore through   
her. It was deep. It probably had cut all the way down to the bone. Hissing   
in pain the woman snapped her head towards her brother causing her blonde   
hair to swirl.   
  
The man of red and black armor smirked at his work. Oh, how enjoyed   
watching his victim suffer! Dilandau tossed his head to relieve the damp   
bangs from his dark lavender orbs. He glared at the woman and clutched the   
hilt of his weapon tighter. He refused to waste any more time with this   
female. It was time to finish her and be done with it. She had tortured his   
mind long enough by her constant reminders. With a twist of his wrist his   
blade came to loom before him ready to end the fight.   
  
The slayer was a little shock to see the maiden once again take a fighting   
stance even after being so deeply wounded. Her eyes were hard and pain   
swirled in her ebony centers as she glared at her half~brother. She refused   
to give up. She had lived her entire life in his dark shadows and she would   
not be banish from her peaceful existence again to the afterlife. She would   
fight until she could no longer breath oxygen into her lungs. With a cry   
the woman lunged towards her brother completely shocking him.   
  
Dilandau was so surprised that he almost didn't block the attack in time.   
Swiftly the slayer sidestepped and brought down his weapon, but the maiden   
easily dodged and thrust her own at his lower abs. With a flick of his pale   
wrist the slayer hit the attack away. Celena rose her blade and Dilandau's   
met hers so sharply that several sparks flew from the metal slabs. The two   
weapons of silver formed an 'X' and locked together as the siblings glared   
at one another through the hard metal.   
  
Celena grunted as she put every ounce of strength into sword. Unfortunately   
the slayer was not even close to giving up. He sneered at his adversary and   
growled, "You'll never win, Celena......"   
  
Her lavender pools were sharp with fire as she growled, "A lie..... I   
refuse to give up......"   
  
The slayer released a hand on the silver hilt for a second and swung with   
his fist at the pale face of the golden haired maiden. His hand met her   
cheek in a great blow causing the knight's sister to fly backwards by the   
force of the hit. Her golden locks flew around her face as she sailed   
across the room and slammed into one of the large guymelef's legs. The   
frail figure of the woman crumbled to the floor as new pain flowed over her   
body. Gasping for air Celena turned her eyes back to her enemy.   
  
She was a little surprised to see the dark man had not left his position   
and again attack her. Watching him carefully the woman took the time to   
catch her breathe. Pale feminine fingers grasped the metal handle of the   
weapon more tightly as she slowly rose to her feet. Using the large giant   
to steady her the maiden stood and glared at her half~brother. He stood   
motionless as he stared at her with that evil smirk plastered on his   
sinister face. The woman frowned in utter confusion. Why did he not finish   
her and end this fray?..... Did he want to play with her a little before he   
murdered her in cold blood?......   
  
"Why don't you finish me?" asked the maiden in a hard voice as she watched   
her sibling.   
  
Dilandau swirled his blade in circular motions as he stared at his sister,   
"I will give you a final chance, my sister......" She frowned at his   
stupidity. Did he really think she would just suddenly change her heart and   
race to his side?...... He was a stupid fool if he believed that!   
  
Celena's back straighten as she glared at her dark twin and said, "Forget   
it, Dilandau! I will never become the monster I once was! I have changed   
greatly over the last years!"   
  
The slayer snorted at her like a mad bull, "Look deep into your soul,   
Celena...... You know the darkness lies within you...... Don't turn from it   
and run..... embrace it...... You are a killer like I!"   
  
Rage swelled within the heart of the blonde female and her knuckles grew   
white from clenching her weapon, "No! I'm not that way! You speak lies!"   
  
His purple jewels sparked knowingly as he whispered in a harsh voice,   
"Can't you feel the fire burning within you?..... Your anger growing with   
each moment?...... Isn't your heart obsessed with killing me at this very   
second!!!!!"   
  
The maiden nearly dropped the metal sword at his words. He was right. Her   
heart was burning with a passion for the fight. As she fought her whole   
body had wished to take down her twin and destroy him for what he (and she)   
had done in the past....... Did that make her a murder?...... a blood   
thirsty killer?......   
  
Her pale hands shook as she raised the sword to her eyes. Was this the mind   
of a killer?..... Purple jewels sparkled within the reflection of the blade   
and they swirled with fire. There was new life within those lavender depths   
that had not been there for a long time,...... but..... it wasn't the eyes   
of a killer she saw....... It was a fighter..... a warrior...... not a   
murder..... Her heart was of a warrior..... Over the last two years her   
skills had dulled from being out of practice, but once she had gotten the   
taste of battle again her blood had quicken and her soul had come alive.   
No, she was no murder, but a fighter.....   
  
Her lavender eyes snapped upwards at her brother as she raised her blade.   
Dilandau noticed the change in attitude and quickly went into a fighting   
stance. His silver bangs fallen across his eyes as he watched his opposite.   
Celena glared at her brother and shouted, "We might be joined by blood,   
Dilandau, but I will never be the murder again!"   
  
Letting out a battle cry the maiden charged her brother ready to start a   
new round.....   
  
  
~Ancient Temple~   
The battle continued to rage not far from the looming cliff that held the   
destroyed temple. Neither side was winning at the moment and the battle   
could go either way. Though Zaibach had more soldiers they were not as   
skilled as the fighters from the Crusade. Therefore the three allied   
nations were able to keep up in the fray. Unfortunately the sun was growing   
high in the sky and it seemed the massive fight would not end anytime soon.   
  
All the while that the guymelefs crashed down in the field crushing the   
beautiful flowers and burning the earth a single form laid lifeless in the   
large rubble of the gray remains. The dragon king's body had grown cold and   
his clothes fluttered in the small breeze. The blood covering his tan body   
was nearly completely dry and showed he no longer lived. His essence had   
disappeared and his soul now walked along the dead. It was official.....   
the dragon king..... Van Fanel of Fanelia...... was dead.....   
  
Sadly no one new except his lover and she had died along with him. Her   
heart was darken with grief and her rage drove her to things she would   
never before have done. In a sort of sense she was no longer the woman he   
had loved dearly. She had changed into something worse...... One wonders   
what others will do when his death is discovered.   
  
No one need not wait long for coming down the gravel path in a run was the   
angel king's foster~sister. The poor cat held several black spots where the   
fire had burned her pink dress. Her hair was a disarray from her roll in   
the dirt after landing through the flames and her fur was littered by dust.   
She was exhausted from racing through the large battlefield and was slowing   
down as she reached the top of the cliff,..... but she refused to let up   
now. With determined steps she finally made it to the area of large rubble.   
  
Merle stood there as she caught her breathe and stared at the pile of   
ruins. Little remained from the destruction. Only two damaged walls stood   
tall and a single lonely pillar which threaten to fall by the crack in its   
side stood in the area of debris. Mud brown eyes filled with tears as she   
wondered how her friends were. How could they possible withstand this?.....   
Hot pink locks lifted in the small breeze and she took a deep breathe.   
  
Slowly the cat~girl stumbled through the mess of gray stone as she searched   
for her two closest friends. Her heart sank as her hopes began to crumble   
away to dust. No one could survive this!..... Could they?......   
  
Mud brown eyes caught sight of a red object and her heart seemed to stop.   
She knew that it was Lord Van, but she was scared to look around the debris   
and see if he had survived. The child within her heart broke through and   
the cat giggled happily, "Lord Van~sama!!!"   
  
Quickly Merle raced around the rubble and dropped to her knees beside the   
body of her foster~brother. The young cat's soul burned to ashes as she saw   
the blood painted on her love one's body. The large wounds decorating his   
tan skin made her gasp and his twisted leg made her wince as if she were in   
pain just to look at him. A small paw reached out to the man's arm were   
gash had been cut into his tan flesh. The bronze paw recoiled just as Merle   
touched his limp arm. Her mud brown eyes were wide with fear. His skin was   
as cold as ice! Tossing aside her growing fright she took both of the man's   
shoulders in her two warm paws. Shaking him violently the cat~girl cried,   
"Lord Van~sama, wake up! You need to wake up!"   
  
The angel king was silent and showed no sign of hearing her cries. Merle's   
eyes sparked in tears, but she pretended not to notice. Her voice was full   
of pain as she continued to call the man's name, "Lord Van~sama, they need   
you! You must wake up! This is no time for a nap!"   
  
Again silence, the young cat~girl shook her head violently shaking her pink   
locks as she did. She refused to believe her dear brother was dead. One   
finally time she pleaded to her king, "Please, Lord Van~sama..... Don't   
go...... Wake up...... I can't lose you!"   
  
Tears slipped down her furry cheeks of bronze as her hands clutched the   
royal's shoulders. Sobs began to rack her body causing her to shake   
uncontrollably. Chocolate orbs stared at her only family sadly. She knew he   
was gone, but it was so hard to accept. All her life she had been abandon   
by her family. First her parents had died; then her foster parents were   
lost to her; after Folken death she had clung to her only love one that was   
left,..... Van. She had so desperately clung to her only living family that   
she had even begun to think she was in love with the King of Dragons. Once   
Hitomi came to Gaea Merle could tell Van cared for the girl deeply and had   
become extremely protective of her brother. She thought it was love at the   
time, but now she knew that she was scared Van would forget her and she   
would be alone again. She didn't want to be alone.......   
  
As her tears fell in streams down her cheeks Merle laid her head against   
her brother's chest. He was cold, but she didn't care. She just wanted to   
cry for her foster~sibling. Merle sniffed as she laid against her king. She   
did love him greatly though it was not the love of two souls united as one.   
It was not like Van and Hitomi. It was the love a family member.... a love   
for a dear friend.....   
  
The breeze grew a little causing dust to dance in the air and pass by the   
two lone forms occupying the space where the temple once stood. There a   
young girl cried bitter tears for the death of the last of her family......   
  
  
~Dark Fortress~   
Hitomi slid across the floor and clutch her left arm. Emeralds were closed   
shut in pain as blood slipped between her pale fingers. Mahogany locks fell   
over her closed eyes as her teeth locked together as the seeress tried to   
endure the pain ripping through her. The dark warrior stood a few feet away   
holding her sword that was stained in the wounded 'Angel's blood. The woman   
smirked as she stared at her victim relishing the moment. She would greatly   
enjoy torturing her.   
  
The angel lifted on her good arm and once again stood to face her half~   
sister. Her emerald eyes opened to glare at her dark sibling. Still   
clutching her injured arm the angel woman began to consider her options.   
What was she to do?..... She had no weapon..... and if she tried to escape   
what good would it do?..... They would easily capture her...... She was   
drained emotionally and physically..... There was no way she could hope to   
even outrun them...... Hitomi truly didn't cared if she died or not, but   
her finally goal had to be achieved before she left Gaea..... She had to   
kill Kusari!......   
  
Ana and Hitomi glared at one another as Kusari stood at the edge of the   
shadows watching the fray. His smile proved he was enjoying his moment of   
victory. Dark silent laughter echoed quietly through the room not even   
catching the attention of the two sisters for they were too busy. Soon the   
power would be in his clutches and then he could finally begin the finally   
phase of his plans. All of Gaea would finally bow down to him!   
  
The woman of flowing brunette locks brought her sword in powerful thrust   
aimed for her weakling sister. Hitomi, still holding on to her pale limb,   
released her pearly wings and flew backwards from her attacker. Once the   
blade sliced through the air the dark woman growled at the miss blow and   
also released her wings. The seeress dove into the darkness in hope of some   
how evading her dark half, but it did no good for her wings were like a   
fire in the night. Glowing brightly you could easily spot the maiden in the   
shadows which caused the dark lady to sneer. Her victim would not escape!   
  
With a powerful stroke of her wings the dark warrior flew after her   
opponent. Hitomi desperately soared closely to the ceiling hoping to out   
maneuver her. Taking a sharp turn Ana rose with the angel and brought her   
weapon into the air. Just seconds before the blade came into contact with   
the pale flesh of heroin the seeress halt her climb into the air causing   
her sister to pass her and miss her chance. Desperately Hitomi dove for the   
floor, but her sister was too quick. With a powerful kick Ana brought her   
black boot to hit the beautiful maiden hard in the center of her pale back,   
right between the seeress's two white wings. With a painful cry Hitomi   
crashed to the floor right into the shattered blue glass. The aqua material   
scratched her skin and dug into her flesh as the girl slid across the   
floor.   
  
Painfully the angel rose to her knees and proceeded to remove the pieces of   
sharp glass from her flesh. Above the sinister sister watched her sibling   
and smiled. The seeress was foolish to have her back to her attacker. She   
was surely a weakling! Laughing the dark woman dove towards her prey with   
her sword ready.   
  
Hitomi's pale ears heard the laughter and suddenly realized her mistake.   
Before turning to face her clone the seeress took notice of several large   
chunks of shattered blue glass. Quickly the girl reached for a large piece   
of blue glass and tightly grasped it. Swirling around on her knees the   
seeress found her target. With all the power she could Hitomi threw the   
blue dagger through the air. Ana didn't even see the object until it was   
too late. The sharp object flew true and pierced the woman's flesh just a   
fraction off target. The dark warrior screamed in pain as the dagger of   
glass protruded from her black material next to heart. The torturous   
feeling that seared through her was so terrible that the dark war woman   
crashed to the marble floor.   
  
Her mighty sword slid across the ground and halted exactly in between the   
two women. Both angels' eyes of green pools snapped towards the sword that   
twirled on its side in the very center of the room. Glancing at each other   
the two females rush to their feet and raced for the weapon. The women both   
ran at the same speed and no one could have determined the out come as they   
lunged for the blade. Pale hands reached out for the silver hilt and one   
set of fingers took hold. Without thinking the sword was thrust into the   
other's chest drawing blood. One of the woman gasped in pain as her pale   
hands clutched the sword's sharp edge. The one holding the hilt whispered   
silently to the dark room, "I win....."   
  
  
~Crusade~   
All eyes were on the warriors as the siblings tried to take hold of the   
situation. Celena swung hard at her brother wanting desperately to finish   
the fight so she once again have peace. If the peace be in death or in the   
living all she wanted was peace at the moment. No matter what she had to   
kill her brother. He couldn't be allowed to live! He had brought pain,   
suffering, and torment to people all over Gaea and she would not let him   
continue his dark works.   
  
The clanging of their weapons filled her pale ears, but she barely   
acknowledged the loud noise. Her mind was focused on the battle alone.....   
which was exactly what she needed to do. If she didn't watch what she was   
doing Dilandau would easily injure her again.   
  
The slayer glared at his opponent as he blocked another of her attacks. Her   
attempts were becoming more violent. It was obvious she was not going to   
let him get her off guard again. His mind began to turn in thought. Perhaps   
he should change his strategy. His eyes of lavender jewels grew sharp as he   
decided he wasn't getting any where this way so knocking away another   
attack Dilandau let down his guard.   
  
Celena was a little shocked to see his weapon go down, but she ignored the   
nagging voice within her head that warned her it might be a trick and   
brought her sword through the air. The gleaming blade knocked the other   
weapon to the floor causing it to slid several yards away from its owner.   
Taking a half turn Celena brought her right lavender ankle boot to kick the   
slayer hard in the chest. The man winced slightly and slammed his back into   
the wall. His silver hair swirled around his face as he groaned through   
clenched teeth. The blonde warrior ran to her adversary and placed a strong   
hand against his shoulder as she gave a small wince from using her injured   
limb. Celena's own pale hand brought her sword above her golden head to   
finish her brother.   
  
The sword's shadow ran over the murder's face as death loomed over his   
silver head. Though his fate was coming to a close the man sneered through   
the gloom causing Celena to freeze. Her lavender eyes were sharp with   
caution as she glared at her brother. Why was he so comfortable when he was   
so close to death?..... With a growl the girl ask, "Why do you look at me   
like that? Do you not see your death approaching?!"   
  
Dilandau smirked evilly as he stared into identical pools of purple. Slowly   
the man whispered, "You won't kill me....."   
  
The woman frowned at his logical. He had just said she was a murder and now   
he had the audacity to say she wouldn't kill him. The man must be insane!   
  
"What do you mean?...." the maiden asked carefully, not willing to let her   
guard down.   
  
The sneer grew wider as the soldier replied, "You can't kill me,   
Celena..... You're too weak....."   
  
The female's eyes burn with fire as rage seared through her soul. With a   
sharp voice the maiden growled, "Are you saying I am a coward?!"   
  
The slayer smirked at her words and replied in a drawled voice, "I wouldn't   
phrase it quite like that, but in all sense, yes, you are a coward....."   
  
Celena's anger was at its peak and her energy went into her arm that held   
the sword of gleaming silver. The blade went back a few more inches and the   
knight's sister was about to let loose her wrath when the slayer cut her   
off, "Of course its not the coward I precieve you......"   
  
Again the weapon stopped its descent and hung in the air above the silver   
head of the male. Celena stared at her brother curiously. What did he mean   
'not the coward I conceive you'?..... Carefully the blonde war woman asked,   
"You speak in riddles, Dilandau..... Talk in plain speech!"   
  
The slayer's gaze locked with the woman's and the two could see into each   
other's souls. With a knowing smirk the silver headed soldier replied, "You   
deny your dark essence therefore if you are truly what you say you are,   
than you are no killer....."   
  
"What is your point?!" Celena growled getting annoyed by his 'beating   
around the bush' answers.   
  
Dilandau's face expressed that he knew something she might not. Speaking   
with a hollow voice the murder replied, "If you are no killer, Celena,....   
than how will you kill me?....."   
  
Her purple eyes grew wide at his words. What he spoke was the truth. When   
she had been Dilandau she had easily killed the innocence with no guilty   
conscience, but now she was Celena again and killing was not of her nature.   
Did she really have the strength to kill another?...   
  
Slowly the blade came to her side and her lavender jewels fell towards the   
ground as she realized the truth. Her dark sibling relaxed and stood a   
little straighter as he sneered triumphantly, "I knew you couldn't kill   
me....."   
  
Before Dilandau could act Celena thrust the sword through his chest. The   
slayer hunched over and took hold of the blade's sharp edge in vain hope to   
remove the object from his chest. The male turned his shocked eyes to his   
twin and gasped in pain. Blood dripped from his lips as he moaned,   
"But....."   
  
Celena stared at her brother as she replied to his shock, "I might not be a   
murder..... and I don't kill for pleasure like you,...... but I know when I   
have to do something to protect others..... I promised I would stop you and   
would never allow you to harm another...... even if it meant destroying   
you....."   
  
With a disgusted look the blonde maiden removed her weapon from her   
sibling's chest. The dark twin fell to his knees as he clutched his chest   
while blood poured from his mouth and wound. His silver hair fell over his   
eyes as he stared up at his half~sister in disbelief. Pain filled his   
hollow voice as he whispered, "I guess I was wrong about you, sister....."   
  
With a 'thud' the man fell over and laid limp on the metal floor of the   
Crusade's docking bay. Blood began to form a pool on the slab and his wide   
opened eyes became dull as death took over his soul. Celena stared down at   
her brother with a sad expression. Her blonde hair fell over her blue   
summer eyes as she felt grief fall on her shoulders. She did not cry for   
her wicked brother, but for herself. After her dark past she had vowed to   
herself never to hurt another soul, yet she had once again taken a life. It   
made no difference that the being was evil. The guilt was still lodged deep   
in her soul.   
  
Bringing her sword to her eyes she stared at her brother's blood which was   
smeared across the silver metal. She had once again become the murder she   
once was.....   
  
A warm hand fell on the maiden's pale shoulder making her turn. Celena's   
sight fell on the beautiful queen of matching gold hair. A small smile   
formed on the royal's face as she looked kindly on the girl.   
  
"You did what you had to do, Celena....." Millerina whispered quietly, her   
voice echoed her pity for her friend.   
  
"I agree" replied Gaddis as he came to stand by the two women. His brown   
locks flowed in the breeze as he smiled warmly at the ladies, "Dilandau had   
to be stop and you knew that, Lady Celena..... You did what you knew had to   
be done..... You are no murder as you proclaimed to Dilandau earlier....."   
  
With a smile of 'thanks' the golden hair war woman nodded to her two   
friends. Glancing at the stained sword one more time she tossed the deadly   
object through the air. The blade clattered to the floor signifying the   
woman had finally was relieved of her regret for her past actions. Celena   
stood between her two friends with a new outlook on her life. The burden of   
her past at last had been lifted. The woman's long sunshine hair flowed in   
the breeze as her lavender dress fluttered against her pale legs. That day   
Celena was released from the presence of her dark brother, Dilandau.......   
  
  
~Dark Fortress~   
The two women stared down at the blade that pierced through the female   
body. Its silver hilt gleamed evilly as pale hands clutched the object. Ana   
turned her eyes of emerald depths up to her sister. Hitomi stared back at   
the dark woman with wide eyes. Blood began to drip from the lady's pale   
lips as she fell limp against the seeress's shoulders. The red liquid   
seeped into the angel woman's blue shirt as her foster sister died.   
Shuddering away from the corpse the brunette maiden pulled herself from   
under the body and dislodged the weapon from the warrior's bloody chest.   
The dead body of the evil twin fell to the marble floor, her dull emerald   
eyes were wide and stared up at the ceiling.   
  
Hitomi shuddered at what she had just done and lifted the sword to her   
face. The blood dripped down the silvery blade and proceeded to slip over   
the seeress's pale fingers. Gasping from the touch of the liquid the   
'Angel' allowed the weapon to fall onto the floor with a clatter. The angel   
woman stared down at her hands and saw blood staining the pale palms. The   
girl's shoulders shook as she remembered a past vision......   
  
  
~Vision~   
Without even thinking Hitomi looked down at her hands. They were stained   
with blood. Her eyes grew wide and her hands shook in fear. She stood up   
and tried to wipe away the blood on her clothes, but the blood just grew   
thicker. Pink feathers littered the ground around her causing her eyes to   
widen even more. The feathers were soaked in blood resulting them to turn   
pink.....   
~End of Vision~   
  
  
The girl stared down at her hands remembering the small fraction of the   
vision. Turning her eyes back to her other half she realized what she had   
just done. She had just murdered...... The world swirled around and Hitomi   
felt like her mind was floating. How could she do such a cold act?..... She   
killed someone in cold blood......   
  
Slowly the angel backed away from the limp body of her clone and tears   
filled her eyes. Hitomi's sweet voice sobbed, "No...... I......"   
  
Kusari emerged from the edge of the darkness just behind the seeress. His   
ice blue orbs were hard with anger as he stared at the girl's back that   
held white wings. With a hollow voice he said, "You murdered your own   
sister....."   
  
The seeress didn't turn when she heard his sinister voice. Her emeralds   
were still locked on the corpse laying on the gray marble that was stained   
in new blood. Hitomi shook her head as she whispered, "I had to....   
she......" The seeress was unable to continued as she shook violently.   
  
Silently the commander strode over to his dead aid and knelt by her side.   
Gently he brushed aside several of the woman's brown bangs so he could   
better see Ana's forest green jewels. Growling with anger the dark angel   
said, "You destroyed my plans, Kazanki......"   
  
His dark eyes stared down at the beautiful dead woman as he hissed, "No,   
matter I can clone another, but..... I had grown fond of Ana..... She was   
everything I could hope for in a woman..... beautiful..... strong..... and   
dark......."   
  
The angel woman barely acknowledged the words for her heart still shook   
with the terrible dread that went through her body. It seemed like all her   
energy had been drained once the blade had dug into her twin's flesh.   
Hitomi still couldn't believe what she had done...... Murder..... She had   
always been carefully to not hurt another soul, yet here she had ruthlessly   
killed another...... The girl's mind snapped and grief ran through the   
girl...... Her legs felt weak as sobs broke out...... Her eyes squeezed   
shut as she bowed her head of brunette locks......   
  
Kusari smirked at the woman remembering he could have a more interesting   
way to get what he desired. It was rather risky, but he would greatly enjoy   
carrying out the new plan. Without being noticed he pressed a small button   
concealed on his black guadlent. A small mechanical sound was heard as a   
small door was opened somewhere in the shadows. Slowly the man rose to his   
feet and walked over to the seeress. Standing just a few feet in front of   
the woman he said, "Perhaps you can still be of use to me, Kazanki....."   
  
The seeress said nothing as she listen to the dark voice. She could barely   
acknowledge the words for her mind was whirling. The man stared at the   
woman's tear stricken face and hissed, "You will use your powers to aid   
me......"   
  
Her emerald eyes snapped open. Part of herself was still in chaos.....   
Tearing apart at the seams at what had happened,...... but another part of   
her was controlled and realized the meaning of those last words. She looked   
at her captor with shaky eyes and whisper, "What?...."   
  
The dark eyes of the officer stared hard at the woman as he growled, "You   
killed in cold blood just like a killer....."   
  
She shook her head slowly, "No......"   
  
Slowly he circled the girl as he continued, "You murdered and enjoyed it   
like a killer...."   
  
"No...."   
  
"You no longer hold a care for one's life...... like a killer...."   
  
"No...."   
  
"Your heart is of a killer..... cold and hard......"   
  
"No......"   
  
Slowly the dark angel brought his mouth to the seeress's pale ear and   
whispered, "Look into your soul, Kazanki...... You know it is true......   
Your just like one of us..... a murder......."   
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Hitomi cried as she fell to her knees and pounded both of   
her fists against the hard floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her   
shoulders shook from sobs. She couldn't believe what he was saying. It   
wasn't true!!!!!!   
  
Kusari glared down at the top of the girl's brunette head as a sneer formed   
over his face. It was working..... He was getting inside her head.....   
Perfect.....   
  
Raising his eyes the dark angel spotted his pet demon emerging into the   
blue light. The muscles beneath the beast's leathery skin rippled with   
anticipation. Red glowing orbs swirled as they watched his prey shudder in   
grief. His dark claws dug into the stone floor causing the marble to crack   
in several spots. Akuma's demon tail swished across the floor as he waited   
for his master to give him the signal for him to commence his attacks on   
his victim.   
  
Kusari glanced back at the angel woman with a victorious smirk as he says,   
"First, I wish to show you what we, the Draconian race, felt when all of   
Gaea persecuted us...... Let me show you what you deserve for your many   
sins......."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~That's another chapter finish and I know some of you are really getting   
aggravated with me because I killed Van and haven't given you a good   
chapter to go with it, but please just continue reading. Its going to get   
better real soon!!!!~   
~Next chapter will be out shortly. Just need those reviews to hurry it   
along!!!~   
~I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!~


	26. Cry of A Lone Soul

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~   
~This chapter is completely focused on one person, Hitomi!!!! So if any of   
you were growing aggravated when I kept switching scenes you need not worry   
for as far I see this chapter as I begin to type it I see only Hitomi   
acting out in this scene. All other characters will be ignored during this   
chapter~   
~Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please remember to always review after you   
read!!!!~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds   
By Angel_Wings   
  
Chapter 26 ~ Cry of A Lone Soul   
  
~Dark Fortress~   
Within the shower of blue shower of illumination was a lone figure. An   
angel of glorious white wings stood in the light. Her two pale arms were   
above her head with her brunette locks bowed weakly between the limbs.   
Glowing white wings were limp and brushed against the gray marble floor.   
Her knees were bent as her body appeared to nearly fall over causing the   
toes of her brown boots to run along the stone surface. If you looked   
carefully you would have seen the dark metal holding the girl in this   
awkward position. Black chains and locks dressed her ankles and wrists   
keeping her from achieving movement.   
  
Upon studying the angel woman better you would have seen she was in bad   
condition. The glowing wings that were so brilliant had somewhat dulled and   
were pink in several places where blood had spilled over the pearly   
feathers. Though her clothes had been ripped before, her outfit was now   
barely able to cover her modesty. The very fabric had been torn apart so   
badly that it barely hung to the girl's frail frame as she laid limp   
against her confines. Teeth marks, gashes, claw marks, scratches, and deep   
cuts dripped in blood and trailed over her pale skin that was decorated in   
bruises. Checking her face you would have seen a black eye and blood   
pouring from her nose. Her bangs were matted by the stinking liquid   
slipping from the reopened gash on her forehead. The back of her brunette   
head was soaked in the blood from another wound.   
  
The most outstanding feature of the seeress at the time, though, was her   
eyes. Those eyes had been the most expressive attribute of the 'Angel' all   
her life, yet they were now blank. They no longer held sparkle or   
expression. When her love had died the life within them had died,...... but   
now not even the barest hint of a twinkle could be found. Nothing was left   
in her green depths to acknowledge her existence. The soul..... the   
hope..... the love..... All of it had died...... Nothing was left for the   
woman to keep her going......   
  
Hark! What is that sound?..... Could that be the sound of dripping   
blood?..... No..... Open your ears...... Are those words I hear?......   
Listen to the words silently flowing in the air...... Can you hear   
them?..... If not listen closely.....   
  
  
"I don't know.....   
What words I can say.....   
The wind has a way.....   
To talk to me....."   
  
  
A song! That's what we hear!..... A very familiar song....   
  
  
"Flowers sleep....   
A silent lullaby.....   
I pray for reply.....   
I'm ready....."   
  
  
Who's voice is it that sings this beautiful song?......   
  
"Quiet..... day......   
Calms.....me....   
Oh, Serenity!....   
Someone....please....   
Tell.....me.....   
Ohhhh, what is it they say?......   
Maybe I will know some day......"   
  
  
Could it be our wounded angel that sings this sad tune?......   
  
  
"I don't know.....   
What words I can say.....   
The wind has a way.....   
To talk to me....."   
  
  
The melody..... the melody sounds very sad...... It sounds as if a soul is crying.....   
  
  
"Flowers sleep....   
A silent lullaby.....   
I pray for reply.....   
I'm ready....."   
  
  
Oh, how sad the melody sounds as we listen to the sweet song being sung by   
the seeress. Though her life is gone and her heart has died the angel still   
holds grief within her soul. Her gentle voice began the song over as her   
eyes stared down at the marble floor stained in red smears. For over an   
hour her voice filled with pain had sung the song and continued even when   
her throat had become raw and dry. She barely noticed her physically pain   
during her time of song for it was the previous hours her body had been   
truly tortured.....   
  
  
~Flashback~   
Hitomi was tossed to the floor, onto her back. Before she could rise the   
demon was on her. His dark claws dug into her shoulders drawing blood. The   
angel woman screamed in pain causing the beast only to deepen his sharp   
weapons into her flesh. Roaring the beast bit his victim's arm causing her   
to wail. Emerald tears slipped from her eyes as she squeezed her eyelids   
shut from the great pain. The dark liquid ran through the creature's mouth   
and he growled with desire for more of the drink, but he did not deepen his   
hold on her limb. He did not wish to end the girl's life,..... only torture   
her...... That would satisfy his longing for revenge far better than   
killing her.......   
  
Removing his daggers from the woman he took hold of her blue shirt in his   
teeth. Hitomi beat her fist against the demon's face, but it barely   
flinched and began to swing his prey back and forth like a rag doll. The   
girl brought her hands to her head and did her best to protect her face   
with her bleeding limbs. Without warning the woman's blue shirt ripped at   
where the beast's teeth clenched the material and the seeress flew across   
the room only to land within the sharp blue glass that was scattered across   
the floor. Scratched again ran over her skin as the sharp material cut into   
her pale flesh.   
  
With what little strength Hitomi had, the angel rose to her hands and   
knees, but she had barely lifted herself from the floor when suddenly the   
demon landed on her and slammed her back against the marble. The woman   
cried out as pain flared through her body. Just when she had settled on the   
floor Akuma began to viciously rack his black claws through her wings.   
Blood tore through the glowing feathers making them turn to a sickening   
pink. The girl struggled desperately to turn over and attack her enemy, but   
the sheer weight of the beast kept her from moving. After several moments   
of short work on the girl's blessed gifts the demon took one of the pearly   
objects in between his rows of red stained teeth and lifted the girl from   
the floor.   
  
Hitomi could barely move and her mind felt like it was numb. Subconsciously   
the seeress knew exactly what was going on, but the enormous pain kept her   
brain from working. Her limbs dragged against the marble surface and ran   
through smears of her blood that had been left on the floor. Emerald depths   
stared down at the red liquid and barely realize the blood was her own.   
Before any other thought could enter the battered angel's head Akuma threw   
the bloody form across the floor causing her to slam again into the hard   
surface of gray stone.   
  
While this gross display was shown a single being watched with growing   
interest. Kusari again occupied the area where the shadows dwells and   
watched with sharp blue eyes the seeress be torn apart by his special   
demon. His twisted smile seem to darken even the black void that surrounded   
him. He felt such joy in watching the disturbing scene though many would   
have gagged from the episode. The man was a glacier of emotions and nothing   
seemed to change them except when something 'hit home'...... like his   
brother's death......   
  
The dark angel noticed Akuma prowling towards the limp form of his captive   
and decided it was time to question her. The commander's eyes darken as he   
stepped into the blue light causing the aqua glow to illuminate his silver   
locks in a summer sky highlight. Akuma lifted his red glowing coals to his   
master and halted his approach on the seeress. A growl formed in the   
beast's throat as he watched his controller go towards his victim. He was   
not done with her! He was not ready to let her go just yet!   
  
Akuma stretched his leathery wings in the shower of blue and growled a   
little to catch a small glance from Kusari. The officer frowned at his pet   
and glared at him. He dared his demon to confront him. He would get more   
than he bargained for if he challenged his decision. Small sparks of blue   
electricity sprang forth from the angel man's arm swirling around his pale   
skin. It was only a warning and the beast, upon seeing the dark power,   
backed down. His ears and wings laid against his leathery skin and his   
growl was lowered. Kusari smiled at how well he had trained his demon and   
then turned back to his plans.   
  
Ice blue eyes glared down at the head of golden brown locks as the girl   
coughed several times. Her bangs shadowed her eyes that laid closed so she   
had no idea the commander knelt beside her. Perhaps she could use her   
powers to sense the man, but the pain surged through her nerves so badly   
that her senses were numb to everything around her. She could barely   
comprehend her own self let alone anyone else's.   
  
Hitomi gave a weak cry when the dark angel took hold of her hair in a   
clench fist and lifted her face to his. She winced at the new pain causing   
her eyes to squeeze shut tighter. The captain of the large vessel growled   
with annoyance that her eyes would not look upon his face. With the back of   
his hand he struck the angel across the face. The seeress weakly opened her   
eyes to her captor and stared at him. Sneering at his prey Kusari hissed,   
"Will you now use your powers to help me, Kazanki?..... If you do you will   
be relieved of this torture...... I might even allow you to join me in my   
quest for domination over this world..... Say your answer!"   
  
The poor girl was weak and distraught by the actions inflicted on her body,   
but she still held a fraction of her mind together. Just enough to answer   
the dark soul that held her. With what little energy she had Hitomi spit in   
the man's pale face. Kusari recoiled at the wet salvia and growled at her.   
The seeress stared at him weakly and hissed, "Go to Hell!....."   
  
Angrily the dark angel released the girl's golden locks causing her to fall   
to the floor again in a heap. The man stood to his feet and towered over   
the hurt woman as she tried once more to rise to her hands and knees.   
Kusari glared down at her with piercing blue eyes as he growled, "Fine....   
Suffer until you are begging for me to ease your pain....... Then perhaps   
you will finally agree to my demands......"   
  
Turning towards his gargoyle the dark man nodded. Akuma stretched his wings   
making him look extremely sinister. The demon snarled showing off blood   
stained daggers as he began to walk towards his victim again. Kusari   
glanced down at the woman one last before disappearing again into the   
darkness, "Until then I will allow Akuma to finish playing with you....."   
  
The seeress looked up at the commander in time to see him disappear into   
the darkness once again. With wide eyes she turned to the dark figure that   
was making his way to her. His red coals burned into her like he was trying   
to kill her with his dark stare. He grew closer and Hitomi could feel his   
foul breathe washing over her. So close...... Without thinking the woman   
lash out with one of her brown boots hitting the beast in the face. The   
force of the blow caused the creature's head to swing away from his victim.   
In a rage the beast turned his eyes of glowing red back at the angel.   
Hitomi felt her heart drop as she saw the anger swirling in those sparkling   
jewels..... She had only made the demon madder!   
  
The seeress struggled to escape Akuma, but before she got very far the   
demon swung his tail at the brunette woman. The arrowhead of the long tail   
made contact with the angel's face and she fell hard onto the floor. Hitomi   
winced at the bruise that formed around one of her emeralds. It would   
surely become a black eye. The girl tried to turn around to face her   
attacker again, but before she had a chance the beast slammed a heavy claw   
against the back of the seeress's head. Hitomi fell to the ground as her   
vision grew fuzzy. Blood began to pour from a new wound that had been   
created at the back of the girl's brown locks. The 'Angel' felt the   
vibrations of the demon's steps growing closer to her just before she   
blacked out.....   
~End of Flashback~   
  
  
After Hitomi had awaken she had found herself within the dark chains of the   
large throne room's center. Her head hurt and her vision was still   
disoriented. Even with her physical pain and horrible grief the girl could   
still function like a normal human being. Tears spilled from her eyes as   
images of her dead lover flashed in her head. Without thinking the angel   
began to sing the song her fiancé had first introduced her to several   
nights ago. As the words played in the air Hitomi remembered all the times   
she had spent in his company, from the year of the 'Great War' to her   
recent return to Gaea. Her heart cried out as she thought of the good times   
they had spent together. More than anything at that moment she wished that   
he could once again hold her in his arms..... to tell her he was right   
there and that all would be alright...... She just wanted him......   
  
As she longed for her beloved she thought of her venture in the 'Spirit   
Trees'. Folken's words played in her mind once more......   
  
  
"Hear me out" he interrupted her thoughts, "Once there you will take on a   
great task, but on doing so you might have to make the ultimate   
sacrifice......"   
  
Her emerald eyes became full of worry and she pleaded to the dead man,   
"Like what?"   
  
His jaw clenched in anger. He was forbidden to tell her. More than anything   
he wanted to help his brother's future wife, but his tongue would not work.   
His duty was only to warn her of the consequences. To show her that she had   
a choice although it might be the wrong one......   
  
"I cannot say...." he growled angrily. His eyes held flames as the girl   
looked into his eyes, "I am forbidden to speak of it....."   
  
"Who forbids it?" Hitomi asked hotly, "I'm growing quite tired of being   
given half answers. What is the purpose of you warning me?"   
  
Folken was surprised to see such fire within the woman before him. She had   
always been strong willed, but she had grown more determined since last he   
saw her...   
  
The man hung his head sadly as he realized this was going to be harder than   
he thought it would be, "You have to confront Kusari and stop him, Hitomi,   
but be careful for his mind is now sick and he has gone insane with   
revenge. If you confront him you will be alone. My brother will not be able   
to help you during that moment."   
  
Her face turned to confusion. Why would Van not be able to help her? She   
knew her love would never abandon her in the hour of her greatest trial.   
Would he be hurt...... or killed? No, she would never believe that.   
  
Hitomi's teeth clenched together in rage as she glared at the man before   
her. Never before had her anger ever gotten the best of her until now. All   
she was getting from this encounter with Folken was more questions and   
confusion. She wanted answers and no one would give her any!   
  
"Please Folken I have to know....." she begged trying to lower her anger,   
"What's is the task that lays in my future and what is going to happen to   
Van?"   
  
The man of older years looked down at the girl and proceeded to walk   
backwards into the fog. He had to leave before his tongue grew loose and   
spoke against the will of his master. The fog began to surge back into the   
area disturbing both their sights. Hitomi desperately called out to the   
disappearing form, "Wait! Folken!"   
  
"You must confront Kusari, Hitomi" the man's voice echoed, "No one can stop   
him, but you.....It won't be easy and you have two choices....I pray to   
Joutei that you make the right decision....."   
  
  
Bitterly the seeress whispered to the dark world surrounding her, "Was this   
what you meant, Folken?! Was my 'ultimate sacrifice' to let Van die as I   
complete my task?!"   
  
Bowing her head her golden brown bangs fell over her closed eyes as she let   
new tears fall down her cheeks. Her heart ached and her voice echoed her   
pain, "If that is what the sacrifice was then I would turn back the clock   
and give my life for his...... I no longer care about my task.... I want   
Van back more than the world itself..... I gave up my family..... my   
friends..... and my home just to be with him once again....."   
  
Turning her eyes towards the ceiling the blue light washed over her face   
giving her a serene look as her emeralds sparked in anger, "And yet when I   
sacrificed my life on the Mystic Moon for him I was again deprived of my   
joy..... He was taken away from me like a stolen treasure....."   
  
Her voice grew louder as she shouted angrily, "Is my destiny always to be   
shrouded in misery, Folken?! Will I never find peace in my heart again?! If   
not then what do I fight for?! My people are dead..... my family and   
friends lost..... my lover gone.... Surely Kusari will die in this battle   
from Allen and the others,..... but yet I am to suffer like a disposable   
soul..... If that is the way people are treated than I no longer wish to be   
part in this great task I was to achieve....."   
  
Her emerald jewels slowly fell to the floor once more as a single tear   
slipped down her pale cheek, "Let me finally be relieved of my tortures,   
Folken, and allow me to join my beloved in the afterlife..... Nothing is   
left for me here..... Please, grant me that......"   
  
Silence fell on the room and Hitomi felt the last of her existence finally   
crumble away. Depression had once again taken hold of her and if she could   
she would have committed suicide by now. Only the holds on her motions kept   
her from her death wish.   
  
Without warning a long black snake flew through the air and struck the   
seeress sharply in her battered back making the girl scream in anguish.   
Quickly the dark snake was pulled back into the edge of the shadows. A long   
gash had been opened on the girl's back from the swift blow and blood ran   
from the new wound. Hitomi's eyes squeezed shut in pain as she bit her   
lower lip trying to endure the agony.   
  
Again the snake flew through the air hitting the girl in between her   
shoulder blades making another long gash run across her back. The angel   
woman gasped as her body reeled in the new wave of pain.   
  
The seeress could not see, but behind her the shadowy form of Kusari now   
stood within the circle of blue light as he held a long black whip in his   
two cold palms. His pale hands clenched the dark object as he glared at the   
girl's bloody back. With a surge of anger the dark angel swung the weapon   
at the female's pale form. The woman screamed as more terrible pain was   
inflicted by the long whip. Hitomi's head hung between her pale arms as her   
emeralds continued to be squeezed shut.   
  
The dark commander began a series of marking on the woman's back by cutting   
criss~crossed red gashes across her pale skin as her terrifying screams   
filled the dark corners of the room. The angel woman struggled to stay   
conscious as pain washed over her. She didn't want to pass out again. She   
wished to meet death with open eyes like the strong person she was. This   
wasn't easy though for our angel had lost a great deal of blood and with   
the new pain it was only worsening her condition. Hitomi would surely slip   
into unconsciousness soon if the blows didn't let up.   
  
While the 'Angel' was continued to be attacked by the dark snake~like   
weapon Akuma watched from the shadows. His glowing red coals could   
distinctly been seen through the darkness, but Hitomi was in no condition   
to notice the glowing orbs of crimson. The beast sneered as his master   
swung the whip hard bringing forth another red gash. Akuma had finished   
with the seeress. All he had desired was her to be tortured and once he had   
done a great amount of damage to the woman, so much that she was at the   
edge of death, that he decided he had satisfied his lust for revenge.   
Turning away from her unconscious form the demon allowed his master to   
decide the angel woman's fate. Whatever he chose the demon would support.   
If he wanted to end her life or torture her until she followed him it   
didn't matter. His emotions and desires had been fulfilled and Akuma was   
complete. He would allow fate to decide the seeress's destiny.....   
  
Hitomi's mind began to hover at the border of light and darkness...... She   
was at the edge of her unconciousness..... Only a few more blows would   
bring her to cross the line and enter her into the void of blackness......   
And though she waited for the next blow to crash down on her body..... none   
came..... Weakly the seeress opened her green pools and saw the dark face   
of Kusari looming before her..... Before Hitomi could take action the   
commander of black uniform punched her hard in the face..... The girl's   
head hung down causing her brown locks to fall over her closed eyes as she   
winced. Slowly the 'Angel' lifted her green jewels to her captor as he   
began to circle her....   
  
His eyes of cold ice watched her carefully as he began to hiss, "Look what   
you have become, Kazanki..... You have become a weak royal who has embraced   
her dark side and become the murder that has always shadowed her heart...."   
  
The woman bowed her head sadly, but did not speak for she felt guilty. She   
felt as if his words held some truth within their meaning..... and why   
should she deny the truth?..... She 'was' a murder......   
  
The man snorted in disgust for the seeress, "I should expect no less from a   
being who has descended from a line of murders!"   
  
Hitomi did not lift her eyes from her view of the marble floor as she   
whispered in a weak voice, "What do you mean?...."   
  
"You murdered your own people, Kazanki!" the dark angel growled angrily as   
he continued to circle his victim. The woman's face harden in rage at his   
response.   
  
Glaring at her captor she hissed, "You seem to forget, Kusari, that Kaosu,   
your own brother, was the one who destroyed the Mystic Moon and sent   
billions of our people to their graves!"   
  
Kusari halted in front of the girl and lifted his chin a little higher as   
he growled, "Perhaps..... but you did not save your people!"   
  
The angel woman's eyes sparked in hatred for the man as she cried, "I did   
everything I could, but I was powerless to stop Kaosu! If I could I would   
have gladly given my life for my people!"   
  
Kusari slapped the woman across the face causing her head to snap away from   
him for a second before slowly turning back to his glaring ice blue orbs.   
The man voice held anger as he hissed, "You say those words, but when you   
have the chance you do nothing!"   
  
Hitomi weakly glared at the man with pain filled pools of emerald green,   
"Lies! There was nothing I could have done! I have finally accepted that   
truth!"   
  
The dark angel loomed over her like death as he shouted in agitation, "I do   
not speak about the moment of the Mystic Moon's destruction! I speak of the   
moment we stand in now!"   
  
The woman frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"   
  
Kusari sneered evilly at her stupidity. How ill educated could a royal be?!   
Bringing his face close to the angel's pale face dripping in blood he   
growled, "I tell you that you are a murder just like your ancestors! You   
all are unwilling to sacrifice yourself for your own people!"   
  
Again the girl glared at her captor in rage. Had he not heard her words?!   
Did she not proclaim that she would have given her life for her people?!   
Was the man deaf?! With a voice of anger Hitomi growled, "Again you speak   
lies! I told you already I did what I could!"   
  
"NO!!!!" the man shouted in the girl's face causing her to flinch slightly   
from the sudden outburst, "If you had done everything you could than our   
people would still be alive! You are a murder just like your dead   
ancestors!"   
  
The angel woman shook her head slowly in disbelief as she whispered, "Again   
with your lies.... Are so blinded by your hatred that you can not see me   
and my relatives are innocent of what you accuse us of?......"   
  
The dark angel glared at her as he hissed, "I am not the one blinded,   
Kazanki.... You are the one who can not see past your own inferior   
knowledge!......"   
  
The woman sighed heavily as she grew agitated, "Why must you speak in   
riddles?! Can you not speak in plain speech?! Tell me what you mean!"   
  
Taking hold of the seeress's slim neck of pale skin in one of his cold   
hands the man growled, "I'll tell you what I mean, Kazanki!..... You have   
everything you need to save your people from the afterlife yet you do   
nothing! Even your ancestors did not attempt to bring back our kind! They   
let them dwell within the land of the dead without remorse!"   
  
Hitomi again frowned at her holder in confusion as she said, "I still do   
not understand...."   
  
The commander glared at her as he growled, "Both you and Queen Iris had the   
chance to use the pendant to bring back the dead once you entered the   
Mystic Valley.... Upon entrance into this area all sources of powers are   
nearly doubled..... Theoretically the pendant would be powerful enough to   
even bring back lost souls from the afterlife!"   
  
Emerald eyes grew wide as she realized what he was suggesting. Could it be   
true?..... Did the ancient stone of blood have enough power now?!...... If   
so she could bring back everyone from the Mystic Moon..... and even.....   
  
"Van....." Hitomi whispered as joyous tears fell from her eyes. That was   
her task. It wasn't to destroy Kusari! Her task was to bring back her   
people into the land of the living.... so they could once again return to   
their homelands!......   
  
The emotions..... the fire..... the energy..... the very life that had been   
smothered by her depression finally swelled in her soul again as she   
realized the possibilities of the stone now gave her. She could finally be   
rejoined with her family.... her friends..... her people...... and most   
importantly she could once again see her beloved.....   
  
Then suddenly the burden of grief that had so easily fallen away again fell   
onto her shoulders like a pile of bricks. Hitomi remembered something   
important Folken had said.....   
  
  
"Once there you will take on a great task, but on doing so you might have   
to make the ultimate sacrifice......"   
  
  
"The ultimate sacrifice....." the angel woman whispered sadly as those   
words played back in her mind. Thoughts ran through her brain as she   
finally understood the true meaning of the words. The ultimate sacrifice   
that was demanded on her to complete her task...... was to die in bringing   
back her people from the dead...... Hitomi hung her head down as she   
thought of the situation. She had barely been able to control the powers of   
Atlantis the last two times and then the stone hadn't even been at this   
heighten level of strength. Then at both times she had been in top   
condition! There was no possible way she would live through the ordeal   
during this moment when she was already so close to death......   
  
Again Hitomi remembered the words of Folken that he had spoken in the   
'Trees of Spirits'......   
  
  
"You must confront Kusari, Hitomi" the man's voice echoed, "No one can stop   
him, but you..... It won't be easy and you have two choices....I pray to   
Joutei that you make the right decision....."   
  
  
Two choices..... two paths..... The angel woman stood before two roads that   
held the future..... She could go one way..... She could forget her people   
and die from torture...... She would finally be rejoined by her beloved and   
her love ones and finally be at peace...... Or she could go down the other   
road..... She could sacrifice being with them to allow them to live   
again...... They could go on with their lives while she went to the realm   
of the dead and be separated from them for longer...... Until they died   
once again and came back to the afterlife she would be alone.....   
  
Two roads..... Two outcomes..... Which one?..... Tears slipped down the   
girl's cheek as she made her decision..... A crystal drop of saltwater fell   
onto the smooth surface of the red teardrop and glowed faintly as Hitomi   
walked done the path she chose..... She chose to give the ultimate   
sacrifice..... She would die for her people..... and for Van.....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Sorry this chapter was kinda short, but I can't go past this moment! It's   
a perfect spot for a cliffhanger!~   
~Alright! I guess you see Van's gunna come back! Do you know what's gunna   
happen next? I bet you don't!~   
~Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know a lot of you are excited because   
Van's coming back! Please review and tell me what you think!~   
~Next chapter should be out shortly, but once again I need those reviews!   
So hurry up and send me your opinions! I've really enjoyed your reviews so   
far!!!! Thanks!~ 


	27. Ultimate Sacrifice

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~   
~I can't believe I'm on my 27th chapter! I didn't really expected to have   
this story go this long!~   
~Here's another chapter completed that I hope you will enjoy!~   
~Always review after you read!~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds   
By Angel_Wings   
  
Chapter 27 ~ Ultimate Sacrifice   
  
~Dark Fortress~   
Kusari stared at his victim with eyes of blue ice as his hand clenched the   
black weapon. He was about to once again force the 'Angel' to follow his   
demands, but a faint glow from the red stone of ancient blood caused the   
officer to freeze. His frozen pools turned on the teardrop and when he saw   
its glow begin to brighten he felt his plans crumbled. She was going to do   
it! She was going to bring her people back!   
  
"BLAST!" the dark angel shouted as the red light began to consume the room.   
Hitomi's lifted her head to the blue sphere causing the aqua light to wash   
over her bloody face serenely. Brunette locks lifted in a mysterious wind   
as the angel woman closed her eyes. White feathers pulled away from her   
glowing wings and circled the two soul occupants of the vast throne room.   
This was it..... The time had arrived for the girl to finally fulfill her   
true destiny......   
  
The man wearing the black uniform glared at the woman as a red light began   
to surround her, protecting her..... He hadn't thought about this reaction   
that the seeress would give! He thought she would grow more suicidal or   
depressed. His blue orbs stared at her with interest. He had lost her to   
the powers, but he could still use her blood to clone another. With a sneer   
the shadowy man even began to think this was better anyway. The Draconian   
race would finally return to Gaea,...... then he could enslave them, too!   
The possibilities were endless! Smirking the dark man waited for the   
seeress to finish the job so he might continue with his plans.   
  
Sweat poured off of the 'Angel's brow and her forest green eyes squeezed   
shut tighter. She was lost in the power once again for the final time.....   
  
  
~Vision~   
Hitomi saw the ancient door that contained the awesome powers of Atlantis.   
The wooden frame was tearing apart as the powers tried to escape its   
holdings. For several moments the seeress stared at the bulging door as   
images flashed over the wood while thinking of all she cared for.... Her   
people..... her family..... her friends..... Van...... This was for   
them..... They no longer needed her..... She had become a murder.... A   
killer..... A being who destroyed in cold blood..... Her life no longer   
held importance......   
  
Without any more hesitation the seeress pulled open the ancient door   
releasing the great swell of red energy. Once the door opened the light of   
crimson surged out in a thunder pushing the ancient door completely open   
and striking the brunette angel sharply. Hitomi gave a small cry as she was   
tossed aside by the power and landed sharply on the white floor.   
  
Emerald eyes that sparkled with life widened as she the light filled the   
vast whiteness. It was beautiful!....The light stuck through the area in   
the forms of billions of red beams, sort of like what happens in a light   
show. Once the light had exited its container it twisted and swirled in the   
air in hundreds of graceful designs. The girl smiled sadly as the red   
illumination reflected in her ebony pupils. It was beautiful.... yet   
deadly.....   
  
As the 'Angel' watched the powers swirled she thought, 'This is it..... I   
have gone through so much to finally reach this moment..... There's no   
turning back from here..... I can only pray that I am able to complete my   
true task....."   
  
Just as the thoughts left her mind suddenly the light fell from the sky in   
a twinkling rain and formed a red liquid on the white ground. Without   
warning the power swam towards the seeress in tiny rivers of crimson and   
swirled around her ankles. Fear ran through the girl as she watched the   
liquid creep up her feet and make its way up her pale legs. It reminded her   
of a previous vision from many years ago. The one where she had confronted   
a doopleganger and had been overcome by a silver goo that had suffocated   
her nearly to death. The same was happening here.... except this time the   
liquid was a scarlet of death.....   
  
There was little time left the 'Angel' knew. Hitomi didn't have the   
strength to fight her attacker and to complete her task within the same   
time limit unfortunately. Closing her eyes of green depths the girl lifted   
her pale hands to the white sky as her white wings stretched out to their   
full length. Clenching her teeth together the girl decided she would just   
have to hope she could finish her duty before death stole her soul away.   
With a small cry the 'Angel of Gaea' took hold of the strong powers of her   
people and started her task.   
  
In the blink of an eye Hitomi found herself in front of a set of golden   
gates. The twisted pair of metal doors was decorated in diamonds and was at   
least three stories high and about ten feet wide. Though the girl barely   
understood where she was Hitomi now stood at the gates of Heaven.   
Stretching her hands to the golden gate red light streak from the seeress's   
red palms. The red light swirled like smoke as it stretched towards the   
gleaming metal. Once the scarlet gas brushed up against the gates they   
became chains and latched themselves onto the gold metal. Already sweat   
brimmed the angel woman's brow, but she ignored it. She had to do this! She   
had to complete her destiny! The red liquid that was trying to kill her had   
reached her hips and still continuing its attacks on the frail body of the   
seeress. The sands of time were against her, but she had to do this before   
she died!   
  
The Power of Atlantis roared angrily and a wind picked up like a hurricane   
causing the seeress's golden locks and torn clothes to flutter in the rage   
of air. The girl glared at the gates as she struggled to open the beautiful   
passage, but it wouldn't budge. She was so weak from the tortures on her   
physical body that she could barely open the metal doors. Hitomi frowned   
not willing to give up. If she had been able to open the ancient door   
containing the great powers of her people than she could surely open the   
golden gates of Heaven!   
  
The girl silently prayed as she struggled with the stubborn metal doors,   
"Joutei, please help me....."   
  
Suddenly new energy flowed through the angel's veins and with a loud growl   
Hitomi opened the glorious gates. Once the doors opened billions of white   
glowing spirits were released out into the world around her. The red chains   
crumbled away to the ground and the girl hunched over weakly as the crimsom   
liquid flowed over her chest. Hitomi began to sink into the ground and the   
liquid crept over her body faster. Although her end was near the girl let   
loose her senses and felt the billions of souls that soared through the   
white sky as a sort of reward to herself. She enjoyed seeing her people   
being able to enjoy their lives and felt her guilty conscious for their   
death fade away. Hitomi smiled at what she had done and was finally   
swallowed completely into the liquid.....   
  
  
~Ancient Temple~   
Merle sniffed as her tears continued to fall over her bronze cheeks. While   
she clung to her foster~brother's chest she mumbled his name sadly over and   
over. Her heart was still burning with sadness. Her eyes were closed so she   
did not notice that her king was beginning to glow a brilliant white. While   
the light intensified the angel began to be healed. The blood was washed   
away and his wounds closed shut. His leg that had been twisted was reset   
and his skin grew warm. The heart within his body began to beat catching   
the attention of a young cat whose ear laid against his chest.   
  
The cat~girl felt her mind stop as she heard the steady drumming of her   
brother's heart. Chocolate eyes snapped open as Merle pulled away from   
Van's chest. Her eyes that sparkled in tears widen as she saw her love one   
shining brightly. The light grew so bright that for a mere fraction of a   
second the cat was blinded by it....   
  
Upon opening her eyes she saw something that brought more chocolate tears   
to her sparkling jewels. The man of raven locks slowly opened his rubies   
and rose to a sitting position as his dear sister watched with joy. Merle's   
tears continued to slide down her bronze fur as she realized her dear   
family was alive once more. Van turned towards his foster~sister and   
whispered slightly confused, "Merle?...."   
  
With a squeal of glee the cat~girl threw herself against her brother's   
chest and brought her furry arms around his tan neck as she sobbed, "Oh,   
Lord Van~sama your back......"   
  
Automatically the king understood her tears and brought a tan hand to pet   
the girl's pink hair while whispering tenderly, "It's alright, Merle.....   
I'm alive......"   
  
Merle pulled away from her dear king's neck so she could look into his   
eyes, "But Lord Van~sama.... how could you be alive?......"   
  
The king had no words to answer this question for he knew little of the   
present situation, but if he did have an answer it would have been cut off   
when a blinding light filled the area.....   
  
  
~Battlefield~   
Allen fought along side of his son, Prince Chid, as the two warriors   
watched each other's back. The hansom knight was a little surprised at how   
well the boy was doing in the battle. He was making mistakes, but he was   
well advanced for his age. Smiling the knight couldn't help, but think,   
'Must be in the blood.....'   
  
Just as the thought appeared in the man's head of flowing sunshine a white   
light froze all fighters from their fray and swallowed up the   
battlefield.....   
  
  
~Crusade~   
What happened?! No one could tell..... For in the matter of a heartbeat a   
light of a pearly glow had suddenly overwhelmed the area shocking the three   
occupants who stood in the door frame of the docking bay's entrance. Celena   
rose her arm over her lavender eyes as the light took her on. Both the   
queen and the officer squeezed their eyes shut as they too brought up their   
arms to shield themselves from the light. An unknown wind raged for the   
moment of the light and the three figures' hair and clothes fluttered at   
the force of air.   
  
As soon as the light and wind had come it disappeared and caused Celena to   
remove her arm so she might see what had resulted from the mysterious   
event. The woman's rosy lips gaped open as her eyes took in the surprising   
scene.   
  
Standing as far as her eyes could see were thousands of angels! Winged   
people of all shapes and sizes stood within the battlefield shocking the   
warriors. It was something no one had ever witness in hundreds of years....   
and it was spectacular..... Beautiful glowing wings illuminated the area   
with their brightness. Only for a few seconds after their appearance did   
glowing snow stars sparkled the air around the Draconians before fading   
away with the roaring wind.   
  
The two armies froze as their eyes came to rest on the Draconains   
cluttering the area of the burning field. A woman of long brown locks   
wearing stiff blue pants and a pink shirt stood close to the entrance of   
the docking bay. Turning to the golden danger, the beautiful lady glared at   
the fires that surrounded her people. With a flick of her pale hand the   
fires smothered and disappeared from view. All of the fighters gaped at the   
sudden extinguish of the golden flames. What had just happened?!.......   
Before any of the warriors could act the lady brought her hand to sky and a   
white light formed around her palm. Without warning all of the metal giants   
were locked down to the ground as white chains took hold of their bodies.   
The battlefield became decorated with the chains looking like a large   
spider web as the giants were restrained. Their limbs of armor were frozen   
and were no longer given the ability to move. For a few moments the   
fighters struggled to escape the clutches, but the more they tried to break   
their shackles the tighter they held.   
  
The angel woman who obviously held some sort of power brought her hand back   
to her side before turning to her four comrades nearby. The group of four   
consisted of a young woman, a young man, a small boy, and a middle-aged   
man. The young woman was around Hitomi's age and had long red hair while   
she wore a cream uniform identical to the seeress's. This young girl stood   
next to the young man of long brown hair that surrounded his hansom face.   
He was a little older than the red head woman and wore a uniform similar to   
the girl's. Near them stood the middle age man as he held the young boy to   
his chest. He had brunette locks of his own that matched the powerful angel   
woman's and wore rough blue pants with a white shirt and brown leather   
jacket. The small boy's head of brunette strains was held tightly to this   
man's chest. The child was probably around Prince Chid's age and wore a   
pair of blue overalls with a red shirt. His mahogany bangs fell over   
chocolate eyes that looked at the world around him with curiosity.   
  
The first woman of long mahogany strains glanced towards the sky with   
sorrowful eyes of green depths. She knew what had just occurred and it sent   
dread into her heart. In fact all of the Draconians present knew what the   
situation was. Once they had entered into the heavens they had been   
informed of the present and even given memories of their past history and   
home world. Each angel glanced around at their lands with a deep swell of   
sadness for they knew what the price was for their return..... the death of   
their princess.....   
  
The red head girl stepped towards the brunette woman with a worried face as   
she asked, "Do you think Hitomi is alright?"   
  
The three human beings that stood nearby started at the mention of their   
dear friend's name causing Millerina to step forward just as the angel   
woman responded, "I don't know, Yukari, but I am afraid we must fear the   
worse....."   
  
"Excuse me" the blonde queen asked catching the attention of the five   
angels, "But what are you saying about Hitomi?"   
  
The older angel woman stepped forward to stand before the large multitude   
of winged beings as the leader. With a curious voice the maiden asked,   
"Pardon my rudeness, but who are you?"   
  
The young queen blinked a few times in confusion before saying, "I am Queen   
Millerina of Austuria and a personal friend of the seeress, Hitomi   
Kazanki."   
  
Emerald jewels grew a bit wide at the name, "You are Millerina?"   
  
The blonde maiden frowned, "Yes..... why are you surprised?"   
  
Coming forward the lead angel reached her hand out to the royal as she   
said, "Sorry, its just that I heard great things from my daughter about   
you."   
  
Taking the pale hand in a friendly handshake Millerina asked, "Your   
daughter?....."   
  
Nodding the kind woman of white wings said, "Yes.... you see my daughter is   
the friend you speak of, Hitomi Kazanki."   
  
The two blonde women and the young officer stared at the lady in awe as   
their mouths hung open. This was Hitomi's mother?!..... But how?!.....   
Hadn't she died on the Mystic Moon when it was destroyed?!..... The mother   
gave a sad smile to the friends of her daughter. This wasn't going to be   
easy to explain, but before the woman had a chance the second maiden of   
blonde hair stepped forward with a fearful face, "What did you say about   
Hitomi? Is she in trouble?"   
  
Hitomi's mother sadly brought her eyes of emeralds to the sky once more as   
her face filled with distress. Her gentle voice whispered a painful truth,   
"I believe my daughter is in great danger.... and soon might even die....."   
  
  
None noticed the sudden red glow that came from inside the large docking   
bay. A loud roar filled the air and all eyes began to turn towards the   
bellows of the Crusade. Before one's view could focus on the being inside   
though the large white dragon, Escaflowne, crashed through the entrance of   
the hanger and soared into the air. With graceful strokes of his leathery   
wings the legend flew towards the cliffs while his energist burned   
brightly. The sudden rush of air caused the people's clothes and hair to   
flutter just as the armored dragon flew through.   
  
Millerina turned her eyes of sparkling blue aqua to the sky and once they   
focused on the white legend she whispered, "Escaflowne?....."   
  
Hitomi's mother stared at the fantasy beast as he flew towards the ancient   
temple that now stood in ruins. Her heart filled with joy as she said   
quietly, "It seems the Dragon King is alive and well....."   
  
  
~Ancient Temple~   
Van and Merle stared at the glowing white crowd in utter shock. Billions   
upon billions of angels stood in the mess of guymelef warriors which were   
restrained by a form of web. Neither could comprehend what was occurring   
and neither were willing to start guessing because they might of been there   
for awhile if they tried.   
  
As the young king stared at the sudden change of scenes his thoughts began   
to roam about his beloved. Where was she? What had happened? Glancing at   
the fields again the royal thought, 'Surely this is Hitomi's work....'   
  
Desperate to find his love the raven headed royal released his senses to   
her. At first there was no sign of the seeress anywhere and that scared the   
king greatly. Only if she was dead would he not be able to sense her. She   
couldn't be dead! Calming the dread entering his soul the king took a deep   
breathe and once again tried to sense her. After several moments the man   
picked up a faint presence of his love. Turning his fiery jewels of his   
eyes to the blue sky he spotted the dark fortress of Zaibach. She was   
there..... and she was hurt..... the sense of awareness he got from her was   
nearly undetectable for it was slowly fading away.....   
  
With a determined look the royal stood and glared at his enemy's vessel. If   
they had harmed her they would surely feel his wrath! Clenching his fist by   
his side he said to Merle, "I have to go save Hitomi....."   
  
The young cat~girl looked up at her brother with a tiny frown, "I thought   
Hitomi was here....."   
  
The king frowned as he shook his raven locks, "No.... She's gone to   
confront Kusari..... I have to go after her......"   
  
Desperately Merle wanted to protest, but knew she couldn't stop him. With   
tears in her chocolate eyes she said, "Bring her back to us, Lord   
Van~sama......"   
  
Smiling down at his young sister the raven king replied, "Don't worry I--"   
  
His words were cut off as a roar pierced the air catching the two   
relatives' attentions. Upon looking up into the sky the king and cat caught   
sight of a white dragon dressed in shining armor. Its red and gold reins   
fluttered in the air as the beast began to descend from the blue sky. Van   
smiled at his comrade and nodded to him as Escaflowne landed beside him and   
his foster~sister. Glancing at the cat~girl the angel man repeated, "Don't   
worry. Escaflowne and I will bring her back to us..... You need to get back   
to the Crusade."   
  
Merle nodded happily to her brother as he turned to mount his dragon   
causing her hot pink locks to bounce. Once on the back of snowy scales the   
raven haired man took hold of the beautiful reins into his tan palms. Van   
gave a smile to his cat friend showing her everything would be alright   
before lifting off into the clouds with his dragon. While he rose to the   
heavens the young royal only hoped that it was true..... That everything   
would be alright......   
  
Fires of determination sparked in the king's eyes of rubies as the dark   
fortress came into view he wouldn't let Hitomi down. He vowed always to   
protect her and he would. Then once this horrible mess was over they would   
go back to Fanelia and be wed. She would be his queen and he would be her   
king. After a year or two they would bring forth a heir. Years later their   
children would have children and they would become grandparents. They would   
grow old together and would live a peaceful life back in their beautiful   
kingdom while overseeing the Fanelians and Draconians dwelling there. That   
was their future that they both desired..... and he refused to have it   
shattered by Kusari!.....   
  
With a roar Escaflowne sped towards the dark fortress from a sharp kick   
from his master while the young cat~girl raced back to the Crusade.....   
  
  
~Dark Fortress~   
The red glow faded away and Hitomi went limp against the metal clamps that   
held her. The sparkle of life that had finally returned to her eyes began   
to fade away as her breathes became short and shallow. Dull brunette locks   
fell over her eyes as her skin grew an unhealthy pale. Even though she was   
on the brink of death she was able to hold to the fabric of life a little   
longer. She had to..... She could feel him coming to her..... She only   
wished for a final goodbye before she finished eternity in Hell.... To have   
a finally peace before her sins punished her in the afterlife.....   
  
Dark eyes of cold ice glared at the girl with open rage. He was glad that   
his plans could still be fulfilled, but he still wish there was more he   
could do to the seeress before her death. A wicked idea came to his   
sinister mind and his eyes glinted evilly. Pressing a button on his black   
guadlent the metal clutches opened and released the dying woman. Weakly the   
frail girl fell to her knees and would have fallen over if her hands had   
not stopped her. The checkerboard marble danced before her eyes as her   
strength was being sucked away. There was little time left....   
  
Pulling out a sword from an ebony scarab the dark angel growled, "Let me do   
one last thing for you, Kazanki, before you die so that even when you burn   
in the pits of Hell you will always remember my name!"   
  
Hitomi slowly turned her green eyes to the dark angel just before the   
silver blade came down in a hiss. A deafening scream rang through the dark   
bellows of the vessel as the metal met flesh.....   
  
  
Van heard the terrible scream and it made his blood run cold. He knew that   
voice and he wished he hadn't heard it for it was his beloved's and the   
worst fears ran through his mind as he raced through the shadowy hallways.   
Escaflowne had been left in the opening docking bay and was easily   
distracting the guards there while the young royal went in search of his   
fiancé. Sadly though upon hearing the scream the king feared he was too   
late.   
  
Using his senses as a guide he raced to his love with all his strength. The   
corridors' twists and turns finally led him to a large set of ebony metal   
doors that were latched closed. Ignoring the fact to slow down Van burst   
open the doors without bothering with the latches and ran into the dark   
room. Once inside the raven king stopped just as he stepped in. Standing   
within a spotlight of blue illumination stood Kusari as he hovered over a   
bloody body. At the sudden opening of the metal doors the dark angel had   
lifted his eyes to the royal as he held a small glass tube containing red   
liquid in one hand and his sword held another. The poor king felt his heart   
drop as he noticed the familiar clothes and brown hair of his lover. Once   
the blood ran before the royal's eyes rage filled his soul as the king took   
hold of his sword in a clench fist. The man had tortured his love! Kuari   
surely would pay for what he had done Van would see to that!   
  
With a warrior cry the young king rushed the officer of black uniform. The   
sudden appearance of the king shocked the man of silver hair and he barely   
was able to move out of the attack in time. Luckily because of the   
commander lateness to evade the sword the point of the blade hit the glass   
tube causing it to fall to the floor with a crash. Blood and glass sprayed   
everywhere it could reach as the medical tool hit the stone floor and   
shattered.   
  
Kusari snapped his eyes of ice to the king in anger as he shouted, "Blast   
you, Fanel! Now I must retrieve more of the seeress's blood!"   
  
The famed king stepped between the officer and his beloved as he watched   
his adversary closely. He had no idea why Kusari wanted Hitomi's blood, but   
whatever the reason Van would not allow him to get it. Clenching his teeth   
together the young warrior growled, "I will not let you harm, Hitomi, any   
longer! If you want her you'll have to kill me!"   
  
The angel of darkness readied his sword and held it towards the royal,   
"I'll be more than glad to do just that!"   
  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere in the corridors of the dark fortress Escaflowne was   
chasing several soldiers. The men shouted loudly for help as they tried to   
escape the frightening beast. The white dragon was rather luckily he could   
fit through the small halls for if he hadn't been able to the chase would   
have been over a long time ago.   
  
Rounding a curve the entrance of the main control room came into view. The   
fleeing men doubled their efforts as they tried to reach the doorway.   
Escaflowne's jaw snapped onto one of the men's legs and lifted him into the   
air while the legend continued to pursue the guards. The victim of the rows   
of daggers howled in pain, but his cry was soon silenced as the mighty   
beast released the man and threw him against the wall killing him   
instantly. Trumpeting a roar the dragon raced faster after his prey.   
  
The lead man of the group of soldiers finally reached the doorway and   
quickly began to press buttons on a panel nearby. One by one the scared   
beings ran through the doorway just a few feet before the white monster.   
Soon a mechanical sound was heard as the officer by the panels pressed the   
last button. With a screech the metal door went into emergency close and   
slammed shut just before the dragon was going to rage into the large room.   
  
The metal door bulged inward as the beast collided into it. The soldiers   
working at the panel turned their eyes along with the new guards' to the   
door watching it bulge again with a crash when Escaflowne tried to break it   
open. It was obvious the entrance wouldn't hold....   
  
Roaring loudly a set of claws ripped through the metal slab creating   
several terrifying rips through the dark material. A glowing green orb   
stared through one of the torn openings glaring at the recoiling men. No   
door would hold back this monster from his food! Thunder and bending metal   
crashed through the eardrums of those frighten beings as the dragon plowed   
through the door. The men pulled forth their swords, but they knew the   
creature's hide was tougher than their blades therefore their weapons were   
useless. The large skull of snow white scales rose while its glowing green   
circles glared down at its victims. Huge white claws ripped open the rest   
of the door so its entire body could enter the room. While the beast   
squeezed through the small entrance one of the soldiers leapt forward and   
brought his sword down on the creature's neck. The men gaped as the sharp   
metal of the blade snapped in two once it met the beast's scales. The   
courageous man stared at his broken weapon in shock. He had heard of such   
instances occurring, but he had never seen it happen with his own eyes.....   
until now.....   
  
The man was so indulged in inspecting his sword that he never saw a claw   
fly through the air and hit him across the room. The other occupants of the   
room hurried out of the propelled body's path just as the being crashed   
into a panel. Blue electricity sparked from the metal surface causing dials   
and screens to flash. Soon an explosion followed and flames began to fly   
through the small area. The soldiers glanced around the room in horror.   
Their only exit was the entrance...... which was now blocked by the   
legendary white monster....   
  
  
Van brought his sword in a swift diagonal cut, but it was deflected by the   
dark angel's blade. Gold sparks flew from the impact of the two metals   
giving the scene a spectacular effect. Kusari pushed away his enemy's   
weapon and brought his own sword down on the royal. The king easily dodged   
the attack by sidestepping causing the blade to go pass the angel of raven   
locks and forced the dark angel to leave his back unprotected. The hansom   
royal brought down his elbow into the officer's back and the man crashed to   
the ground. Van went to strike the commander in a vertical cut, but the man   
rolled away just in time to escape the blow. The metal weapon struck the   
marble stone causing a ringing sound. The royal snapped his head around   
towards his adversary causing his ebony locks to swirl. Kusari quickly got   
to his feet and was able to block another attack from the white dragon.   
  
The bloody form that laid on the marble floor only fifty feet away from the   
growing fray was quiet and very still. Hitomi's soul was drifting away from   
her body as she watched her rescuer fight the evil being. A small smile   
formed on her lips as she watched her beloved fight for her. More than   
anything she wished that she would be able to stay in the blessed world and   
live her life with her fiancé, but she could tell from her growing weakness   
that it was impossible....   
  
The two men's swords locked together in an 'X' formation while they glared   
at one another through the crossed metal. The dark angel smirked as a idea   
formed in his shadowy mind and growled, "I am a little surprised,   
Fanel,.... that you care for this murder....."   
  
The king's eyes burned with fire as he shouted, "Do not insult her like   
that!"   
  
A sneer twisted over Kusari's pale face as he said, "Oh, but its true....   
She killed her own sister...."   
  
Van frowned in confusion, "What?..... You lie! Hitomi has no sister!"   
  
The dark angel gave an ugly smirk as he replied, "You are only half right,   
Fanel..... I created a clone of Kazanki.... a dark half..... and once   
introduced to her other self Kazanki killed her in cold blood!"   
  
The young royal's eyes went wide. Hitomi had killed?! His heart began to   
ache for his love. He knew the seeress would never do such a thing unless   
it was absolutely necessary. She must have been going through a lot of   
grief. Hitomi had always mentioned she valued all forms of life, from the   
smallest bug to the largest creature. All had been appreciated by his   
beloved, but to imagine the sorrow she had for the kill was unimaginable.   
It pained his heart just to think of it....   
  
Hitomi noticed her beloved's silence and she felt the worse. He despised   
her now! Tears formed in her twinkling emeralds as she felt a new wave of   
sadness hit her. The seeress closed her eyes tight and began to loosen her   
grip on her life. She no longer needed to say goodbye....   
  
With a warrior's cry Van brought his sword through the air and struck his   
enemy's sword hard. The young royal refused to have his mind played with by   
this killer. What right did he have to talk about his beloved?! The king's   
rage only fueled the man's energy to kill this angel!   
  
The two angel men went into a frenzy of attacks. The king went on a furious   
offensive nature while the commander was forced to be on the defense.   
Gleaming metal shined in the blue glow as the weapons danced in the   
spotlight. The fight grew vicious and the clanging of metal rang through   
the room as it echoed through the darkness. Sweat drenched both of the   
fighters' brows and matted their bangs to their foreheads.   
  
No one, but Kusari noticed a sudden motion in the darkness. Glancing   
towards the shadows the commander smirked. Turning to his opponent he let   
his sword go to his side. Van stared at him in confusion, but kept his   
weapon ready for a surprise. The dark angel smiled victoriously and said,   
"I want you to met a dear friend of mine, Fanel..... Meet Akimbo....."   
  
Without warning a dark form burst from the black void towards the shocked   
king. It leathery wings sprang out as the being glided towards it victim.   
The beast blocked out the blue rain of light and caused a shadow to appear   
over the royal. Van glared at the demon as it swooped down in an attack.   
The king waited until he could feel the gargoyle's foul breathe washed over   
his face before bringing up his sword. The sound of metal ripping through   
flesh seared the observer's eardrums as he watched his pet fall over the   
king.   
  
For several moments nothing moved within the ghastly chamber. The officer's   
eyes watched his demon's limp body carefully as the dark being began to   
shudder. A small glimmer of triumph fell on Kusari as he thought his beast   
was alive, but the glimmer soon was stomped to nothing as the royal pulled   
out from under the dead carcass. The dark man growled as he saw the young   
king smirk in victory.   
  
Before one could blink the dragon king raced towards the dark angel and   
knocked him over causing his weapon to fly into the darkness. Van stood   
over Kusari with his sword looming before the twisted pale face. The   
officer sat back on his hands with his legs bent as he glanced from the   
weapon to the king. His silvery bangs fell over his evil eyes as he stared   
at the Fanelian. The dark angel smirked at the royal and said, "You   
wouldn't kill me, Fanel..... Your heart is just as pure as Kazanki's...."   
  
Van froze for only a second before thrusting the cold weapon into the   
killer's chest. The man's eyes of ice grew wide as death grasped his life.   
Kusari stared at the man in shock and would have spoken, but the royal cut   
him to it.   
  
"Yes, my heart is pure just like Hitomi's...." the king growled, "And   
that's why I have killed you..... to keep you from hurting the   
innocent....."   
  
Blood dripped from the murder's mouth as the man of raven hair pulled the   
sword from the pale flesh covered in black clothing. With a 'thud' Kusari   
fell back onto the marble. Red liquid began to slip from the wound and   
trail down the man's demon~like clothes before meeting the floor in a dark   
pool. Eyes of sharp ice grew dull as death claimed the man body and dragged   
his evil soul to the fires of Hell.   
  
Van turned away from the corpse disgusted. War had become something he no   
longer enjoyed and seeing another dead body just brought back terrible   
memories from the 'Great War'.   
  
The royal quickly turned to the frail form of his lover and rushed to her   
side while dropping his sword to the floor. The metal blade made a soft   
clatter as Van knelt beside the seeress and took her bloody body in his tan   
arms. Her rich blood soaked his red shirt, but he didn't care. All he cared   
about was her and felt his heart break when his eyes scanned over her   
battered form. His felt his soul ache and he cradled his beloved close to   
his chest.   
  
Once Hitomi's head fell on his shoulder Van felt something poke him in his   
side. The royal pulled her body back a little to see what had jabbed him.   
Rubies grew wide as the man saw a small nub of bloody feathers appear   
before his eyes. Bringing the seeress's up more he was able to see that   
there were two nubs protruding from the girl's pale back. Van felt his soul   
scream out for the woman in his arms. That killer had cut off Hitomi's   
beautiful wings! Rage filled in the man's soul as he clutched the woman   
closed to his heart.   
  
His hands ran through mahogany hair stained in blood as tears sparked in   
the man's eyes of fire. The soul in his body was pouring out cries of   
sorrow as his strong palms caressed his angel's pale skin softly. Tan   
fingers danced over the skin of bruises and gashes, and smeared more blood   
on the girl's clothes. Van stared down at his beloved's face and upon   
seeing her closed eyes the man felt his fears become a reality. She   
couldn't be dead!!!! Cupping one of the seeress's pale cheeks in a gloved   
hand the man placed his cheek to her crown. Squeezing his eyes of fire shut   
he wept openly letting the twinkling drops of crystal water to fall.   
  
Never did the royal noticed that his tears had fallen onto the girl's face.   
First, one tear..... then two.... after three tears had splashed onto the   
angel's face her green eyes fluttered open. Her soul grasped the very last   
of her life and clung to it for a moment..... What was going on?..... Who   
held her?.... Weakly she recognize the strains of ebony hair as her   
beloved's and gave a painful whisper, "Van?......"   
  
That single word was like the most glorious gift to the royal at that   
moment. Never before had his name ever sounded more precious. Quickly the   
man lifted his head from his fiancé's crown so he might look into her eyes   
that he had missed so much. His thumb caressed her cheek as he stared down   
into her sparkling emeralds. He smiled happily through his many tears and   
whispered, "I am so glad your okay, Hitomi...."   
  
The woman's eyes sparkled with joy to see her love once again, but they   
soon dimmed as she turned her head away and tears began to form. Quietly   
the girl said, "Don't look at me, Van.... You deserve better....."   
  
The king frowned, "What are you talking about?"   
  
Hitomi couldn't look into his eyes so she focused on the marble floor,   
"I've become something horrible, Van..... I don't wish to darken your life   
with my sins....."   
  
The royal felt his heart tear for her. She was still grieving for what she   
had done earlier. Looking deep into those green depths Van replied, "Hitomi   
whatever you did, you did to help others.... When you killed your dark self   
you did it to protect others from her evil.... Hitomi, I don't care what   
you did..... I care only for you.... and I completely understand what you   
did was for good reason..... and I want you..... no one else..... Look into   
my eyes, Hitomi....."   
  
Listening to his command the young woman turned her face to her angel   
unable to deny him and saw the affection in his eyes. Her heart beat a   
little stronger upon looking at her beloved's soul. Love poured forth from   
his gaze as he whispered, "I love you, Hitomi Kazanki, and that will never   
change....."   
  
Tears of bliss poured from the angel woman's eyes as she weakly brought a   
hand to her lover's face. Her low voice whispered, "I love you, too,   
Van......"   
  
Suddenly a shadow passed over the girl's eyes and she realized her time was   
over as her thread of life began to tear away. Looking into her love's eyes   
one last time she whispered, "But it doesn't matter now...."   
  
Van felt his heart constrict at the words and he quickly asked, "What are   
you saying?"   
  
The 'Angel' did her best to get her vocal cords to work as her soul began   
to fade, "I'm dying, Van....."   
  
The royal's heart seemed to crack as he held the girl's head in his glove.   
His rich voice nearly cracked as he refused to accept the truth, "No....."   
  
Slowly the girl whispered, "Promise, Van, that your heart will not darken   
with my death like my was when you died...."   
  
"Hitomi....." the king proclaimed, "You will not die..... Your wounds will   
heal again like they have done before--...."   
  
The words fell short as he saw the girl shake her head slightly. Her voice   
sounded so faint.... so far..... as she spoke, "No, Van..... I don't know   
why, but they won't heal..... Even the pendant can not help me now for I   
am to weak to even open the seal again....."   
  
The girl stared into her lover's eyes as her voice drifted, "You must go,   
Van.... Go on with your life and live it to the fullest..... I am lost to   
you.... please go before--"   
  
Darkness filled her emeralds as her voice faded from existence. Her pale   
hand covered in blood fell away from her beloved's tan cheek to the floor   
as her life finally ended. Her eyelids slid shut and her frail body went   
limp in his strong arms. It had happened..... Princess Hitomi Kazanki of   
the royal family of the Draconians..... had died.......   
  
Van couldn't believe it. Only moments before it seemed his life had been   
fixed only to be shattered once again..... He had returned to his only   
desire and yet it was stolen from him again..... His gloved fingers dug   
into his beloved's body as tears threaten to spill. His teeth clenched   
together as his heart gave a silent scream. The head of raven locks turned   
to the broken window and his fire eyes closed as the blue light of the   
floating sphere washed over his face. With deep pain that had dug into his   
soul the man cried, "HITOMI!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
While the white dragon cried for his beloved another white legend was   
destroying the control room of the dark fortress. The beast crashed through   
the remaining dark panels causing more flames to erupt. It would only be a   
matter of time before the fires reached the inside of the ship where the   
generators dwelled and caused the ship to explode. Once the last of the   
soldiers were killed in the small room the fantasy creature turned to one   
of the large glass windows. Smoke and fire flowed around the beast, but he   
barely noticed. With a roar the creature crashed through the glass window   
and flew into the air. In a sharp dive the dragon turned to the Crusade to   
escape the dark vessel.   
  
One might have thought the beast was cruel for leaving his master, but the   
instincts of the animal within the dragon screamed at him to escape the   
grave of the dark fortress, for soon it would plunge towards the ground in   
a fatal crash. Plus he trusted his master.... The king would leave once   
ready.....   
  
  
Van clutched Hitomi's body close to his bloody shirt as the first wave of   
flames entered the room. The shadowy walls were finally revealed by the   
sudden light of the golden flames and screamed as the area swelled with the   
heat. The royal felt the heat, but barely noticed for all of his feelings   
had been destroyed with his beloved's death. Pink feathers soaked in blood   
laid around the man as he looked up at his surroundings. He wanted to   
die.... to die with his love,..... but her death wish kept him from   
suicide..... Though not all her words escaped her lips he knew what she   
wanted.... She wanted him to live just like he had wanted her to live when   
he was dying.....   
  
Though she had gone against his wishes he decided to honor her wish and   
leave the ship, but he did not know how long he could respect that   
wish..... Taking the woman in his arms he stood and looked up at the broken   
window. Moments later a pair of glowing white wings burst from the man's   
back. With a sad face the man gave a finally glance at his beloved's face   
before rising towards the opening....   
  
  
Dryden pulled at his controls as hard as he could, but they refused to   
move. Angrily the king began to press buttons, but nothing seemed to hold   
any life. Finally the man forced himself to pull an emergency lever that   
would open the door for the metal chest of his guymelef. With a hiss of   
steam the window opened and the man stepped into the sunlight. The glow   
from the sun highlighted his features and caused his glasses to gleam as he   
turned his eyes to the sky. With a gasp the royal noticed the dark fortress   
falling from the sky in a fit of flames and smoke. At first he felt like   
jumping up and down to see their enemy's vessel coming to an end, but when   
he noticed the direction the ship was falling he felt his heart crush. It   
was heading straight for the battlefield......   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Oh great! Now I killed Hitomi and you guys are going to maul me! Sorry,   
but the next chapter I'm sure you will love! Please keep reading!~   
~Alright I'll admit that I wasn't going to stop right here, but I think the   
next chapter would be too short and this one too long so I decided to stop   
early! Sorry for all you aggravated readers! I'll tell you what I'll post   
the next chapter tomorrow! So check tomorrow's list for updates!~   
~Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though I killed Hitomi! Please review   
and thanks for reading!!!!!~ 


	28. A Royal Grave

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~   
~This chapter is a bit long. No its not my longest, but it's up there with   
those long ones!~   
~If you cried on the last couple of chapters you better get a box of   
Kleenex for this one!~   
~I know once everyone is done reading this chapter you'll be very excited.   
I'm not going to say anything else because it will give it away! Hope you   
enjoy!~   
~Please review after you finishing reading!~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds   
By Angel_Wings   
  
Chapter 28 ~ A Royal Grave   
  
~Crusade~   
Merle rushed over to the blonde queen's side trying to catch her breath.   
After Lord Van had ordered her back to the ship the young cat~girl hadn't   
wasted time in going down the quarter of a mile route through the frozen   
guymelefs. Now her air was gone and she felt her mouth was a desert.   
Glancing at her three comrades she saw that her friends were staring at the   
sky with worried expressions plastered to their faces,..... but the cat   
ignored this. Grasping the pink dress of the young queen the cat gasped,   
"Van has gone to save Hitomi....."   
  
Millerina looked down at the cat with confusion clouding her eyes of summer   
blue, "Where is Hitomi? I thought she was with Van....."   
  
The head of hot pink shook a response, "She was, but then she went to   
confront Kusari--"   
  
Merle's words were cut off by the queen's voice, "She did what?!"   
  
The cat~girl frowned at the lady in surprise, "I said 'she went to confront   
Kusari'. What's wrong?"   
  
Two pale hands clutched the bronze shoulders as the royal woman got her   
face rather close to cat. The maiden of sunshine locks had fearful eyes as   
she urgently asked, "Merle, are they still within the dark fortress?!"   
  
"I suppose...." the cat replied slowly still lost, "What is wrong?"   
  
The knight's younger sister stepped forward as she brought her face into   
the sunlight and pointed to the sky. With a voice filled with fear the   
woman proclaimed, "The dark fortress is going to crash!"   
  
Eyes like chocolate drops grew wide and snapped towards the vast blue. The   
sight of a large black thorn bush burning and swirling in smoke and fire   
reflected in the cat's ebony pupils. Her heart almost stopped as she saw   
the flames swirling around the ship dangerously. The ship could explode any   
minute....   
  
  
Dryden quickly pressed the button for the communication system and shouted,   
"Allen! The flying fortress is crashing and its going to hit the   
battlefield in a matter of minutes!"   
  
The knight gasped, "What?!"   
  
"It's true, father!" replied the familiar voice of Prince Chid, "I can see   
the fortress through my telescope!"   
  
For a moment there was silence before Dryden asked confused, "Allen.... Who   
just said that?....."   
  
Allen felt his mind go numb. What was he suppose to say?..... It wasn't   
time to confront the matter just yet...... Gulping down the annoying lump   
growing in his throat the knight quickly replied, "There's no time for   
that, Dryden. We have to get out of these.... chains....."   
  
The king waited before responding as his thoughts whirled around on the   
voice he had heard. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn that   
was Prince Chid's voice.   
  
'Strange....' thought the king as he finally replied to the knight,   
"Confirmed, Allen."   
  
Struggling with the controls the soldiers began to try one of many attempts   
to escape their metal clutches......   
  
  
Hitomi's mother stared at the dark vessel with a dark cloud over her face.   
Gritting her teeth the queen of the angel crowd knew what had to be done.   
She never enjoyed this part of her duties, but she knew that she couldn't   
let Zaibach live. They would only want revenge after this incident. Turning   
to the two friends of her daughter the woman shouted, "Yukari.... Amano....   
get everyone out of the path of the fortress and over to the sail ship!"   
  
The red head and the brunette twosome nodded quickly before stretching   
their wings. The couple glanced at each other before lifting into the air   
and rising over the multitude of angels. Yukari and Amano split up in the   
air and soared only a few feet above the heads of their people as they   
shouted to them to hurry to the Crusade.   
  
The people were very good at following directions and did not panic as they   
realized their lives were in danger. Pearly wings of the million angels one   
by one were stretched to their limits and began to beat against the air.   
Dozens of Draconians began to lift into the sky in a beautiful flow making   
the sight glorious. Mothers took hold of their infants while fathers   
gathered their older children. Couples took each others' hands while elders   
were help by younger generations. No one was so desperate that people were   
run over. All were kind and willing to help others to escape the terrible   
path of the crashing ship. It was amazing to see such wonderful people be   
so kind to one another during such distress.   
  
Celena's rosy lips hung open as her sparkling lavender eyes drank in the   
wondrous scene of angels flying towards the ship. Suddenly a thought   
crossed the woman's mind and she glanced towards the guymelefs dotting the   
large battlefield. The chains had not been removed! If the clutches didn't   
let them go all the soldiers would die! Including the three nations'!   
  
Quickly the blonde maiden rushed to the lead angel and pleaded, "Please   
release the guymelefs! Some hold dear friends of ours!"   
  
The angel woman of long brown hair glanced towards Celena with painful   
eyes. Quietly the lady replied, "I know..... I will release your   
armies,.... but all of the Zaibach army must be destroyed..... so I will   
hold them in their clutches......"   
  
The beautiful warrior started, "Your going to just let them die....."   
  
Turning to the field that was finally emptied of angels the woman   
whispered, "I must..... Zaibach is too dangerous to let survive..... I have   
to do it for my people....."   
  
A hiss of energy flowed through the air and the white chains began to   
jingle suspiciously. With a gentle swing of the angle mother's pale arm the   
snowy metal pieces crumbled away from a selective group of guymelefs. Hard   
metal of snow white coloration became glittering stars that fell to the   
earth. The blonde knight gasped at the sudden change as the white stars   
faded away. Allen's blue eyes stared at his controls in awe. How had the   
woman done that?.... Shaking his golden locks he shook his head to clear   
his thoughts. There was no time for anything. The dark fortress was coming   
at incredible speed. Slamming his controls into action the famous warrior   
cried into Schezard's intercom, "All soldiers regroup at the Crusade   
immediately! I repeat all soldiers regroup at the Crusade immediately!"   
  
Hissing with steam hundreds of metal giants began to rush out of the   
battlefield leaving behind hundreds of the black guymelefs that were still   
held down by white web~like chains. Dryden glanced at the other enemy suits   
as he ran with his men through the clutter of beings. As he saw the young   
soldiers through the glass of their suits he felt a familiar pang hit him.   
He didn't find any joy in the soon deaths of these men. Lives were not   
taken lightly.... he had discovered that since he had been a friend of   
Hitomi's..... Turning away from the men he hurried to follow the rest of   
the group.....   
  
Meanwhile Zaibach soldiers desperately tried to escape their suits, but   
with a bit of help from Hitomi's mother the dark guymelefs were sealed   
tightly and they were unable to leave their machines. Several of the men   
banged on the glass windows of their control chambers as they saw their   
lives coming to a close.....   
  
  
The royal of long blonde carefully watched as the rest of the suits   
surrounded the Crusade waiting for the end of Zaibach. Her sky blue jewels   
glanced over the giants looking for her three comrades. Unfortunately there   
were so many guymelefs her vision was limited to the only the nearest   
warriors. Biting her lower lip Millerina prayed that her dear love ones   
were alright.   
  
Celena stepped in front of the queen catching the royal woman's attention.   
The blonde sister of the famed knight frowned at the sky. Millerina   
couldn't help, but ask, "What's wrong, Celena?"   
  
The maiden's frown fell away and her face consorted in fear. Sparkling   
lavender eyes stared at the fortress in shock as she cried, "The fortress   
is going to hit the Crusade!"   
  
The heart within the pale royal's chest jumped in her throat as she also   
turned her view to the sky. It was true. The fortress was going to hit the   
Crusade! The ship wouldn't have a direct hit, for the dark vessel would   
only hit a portion of the sail ship, but that would be enough to cause   
massive explosions! Millerina gasped, "No! There's no way we can load up   
all the people and the guymelefs in time! We'll be completely destroyed!"   
  
Celena bit her lip as she desperately tried to think of a solution to the   
problem, but before one could have been suggested the queen of angels   
stepped forward to the two women. Millerina and the knight's sister turned   
to the kind lady hoping she could help. A knowing smile from the woman   
showed she would be able to assist them and brought relief over the two   
friends. With eyes of sparkling forest green the royal Draconian replied,   
"Do not worry, for I can help....."   
  
The female warrior of lavender eyes gave a gracious smile as she said   
quietly, "Thank you...."   
  
Hitomi's father quickly stepped forward as he realized what his wife was   
about to attempt. Affectionate eyes of brown pools looked at his spouse   
with fear as the man asked, "You sure you can do this, Sukai?"   
  
Looking deep into her husband eyes she felt her gaze waver. The love for   
her beloved was strong and when she looked into to those eyes she never   
could lie to him. With a sad smile she whispered, "Yes, but it will be   
difficult....."   
  
Moving away from her husband so he wouldn't stop her Hitomi's mother stood   
at the area between the Crusade and the enemy guymelefs. Her husband could   
not help her for he was not of royal birth and held no powers. Taking a   
step on the large parch field of burnt grass and earth the lady let the   
wind tease her hair and flutter her clothes. Sparks of energy ran through   
her ebony pupils and her black centers began to slowly glow a deep blue.   
Small pebbles began to shake around the royal's feet as her powers began to   
swell. The gentle breeze began to roar around the woman causing the dust to   
swirl around her ankles. Lifting her hands to the sky Sukai closed her eyes   
to concentrate. Pale palms began to glow a brilliant white as she built up   
her powers to their peaks. It had been many years since she had last used   
her powers, but she had full faith in her abilities..... She knew she could   
do this.....   
  
With a cry the woman released the white light and it struck through the air   
towards the fiery vessel. The fortress began to glow as the beam of light   
hit and slowly the ship began to inch away from its course. Sweat drenched   
her brow as her powers were being stretched to their limits. She had never   
used her powers on something so large and it stressed her muscles. Growling   
the lady pushed as hard as she could against her powers struggling to make   
it turn. She had to make it move only a few meters off its present path!   
Clenching her teeth she forced the monstrous ship to move.... inch....   
by..... inch.....   
  
No one was sure if the fortress would miss the Crusade until the last   
moment. When the ship hit the ground it slid across the field narrowly   
missing the sail ship. It was so close that Hitomi's mother was only a few   
feet from it when it slid in front of her over their enemies. The rush of   
air lifted her hair and the dust clouded the area around her.   
  
The safe viewers by the Crusade watched as the army of dark giants was   
plowed over by the large vessel. Smoke frizzled the air and flames lick the   
land as the fortress slid over the earth with a howl. No sooner had it   
crashed did it lift off again as it flew over the cliff into empty air. For   
only a few moments the ship hung in the sky before plunging into the depths   
of the Mystic Valley.   
  
Merle felt her soul rip in two as she realized something. With a painful   
cry the cat called out, "LORD VAN~SAMA!!! HITOMI!!!!!!"   
  
At that moment a bright light exploded behind the cliffs and thunder   
roared. The earth beneath the people's feet shook as the dark vessel   
blasted to bits in a fit of fire and smoke. The cat~girl fell to her knees   
from the shock waves and stared at the rising black clouds through tears.   
Slowly the land stilled and people stood on their feet again as they   
watched the cliffs for any signs of life....   
  
No.... They couldn't be dead.... Could they?.....   
  
Sobs began to rack the cat~girl as she thought she had lost her brother   
again.... Millerina took a step towards the rise as tears glittered in her   
eyes. Where were they?.....   
  
No one truly noticed the large dragon, Escaflowne, land nearby the   
starboard of the Crusade for all eyes watched for the Dragon King and Angel   
Princess, including the large beast.   
  
Quiet.... All was quiet.... Yukari clutched to Amano's shirt trying to hold   
back the tears. Was their dear friend dead? They begged that Hitomi would   
be alright although they already knew how their princess faired. People   
could only hope and wait for the impossible to happen....   
  
Silently a form began to rise over the cliffs. Everything froze and   
breathing slowed as everyone waited for the form to grow closer. As the   
people waited the soldiers within the suits of armor began to leave their   
machines. The knight quickly ran through the crowd of people to the front   
of the group with his son and Dryden close behind. Allen halted beside his   
sister as the king went to his spouse's side. Chid stop and flanked the   
young cat~girl as he placed an encouraging hand on her bronze shoulder. All   
prayed that it was their two friends approaching them.   
  
It didn't take long to wait..... for the being flew through the air with   
white wings as his aid. Slowly the form landed a few hundred yards away   
from the large group and vessel. Van stared at the large crowd warily. He   
wasn't eager to confront his friends during this time of mourning, but he   
knew he couldn't avoid them either so he took a deep breath and began to   
slowly walk over to the mass of bodies with the fragile package in his   
arms.....   
  
Merle gave a happy smile as she saw her brother's form returning and raced   
towards him. The rest of the friends were on her heels as she raced across   
the burnt earth to their companion. As the young cat~girl grew close enough   
to better make out the figure she felt her heart drop like a stone thrown   
in a lake. Slowing to a walk the cat watched as her brother walked to them   
slowly. The rest of the group also fell short of their destination as they   
saw what the king carried....   
  
Held gently in his muscular arms of tan skin was the bloody form of the   
seeress. With one arm supporting her shoulders and the other under her   
knees the angel woman looked almost like she had only fainted like back in   
the Great War,..... but it was obvious it was nothing so simple. The girl's   
head laid lifeless against the man's red shirt and her arms hung downwards   
towards the ground. Her feet rocked back and forth as the king carried her   
to their friends.   
  
As the royal finally reached the group of friends no one could speak.....   
for their eyes were all on the dead form of the girl from the Mystic   
Moon.....   
  
  
~Several Hours Later~   
On the edge of the cliff was a small mound of dirt accompanied by a small   
cross. The small wooden cross was rather crude for such a special grave,   
but no one had been able to retrieve a better cross on such short notice.   
The wood craving was of dark oak and held marking all over its brown   
surface. Burnt into the wood were several lines of symbols, each one made   
in a graceful flow of words. If one would have studied the writings you   
would have noticed three different languages written across the wood. The   
first passage was written in Atlantian..... The second in Fanelian......   
and the third in Japanese..... Though there were three passages they all   
read the same thing.... and this is what it read:   
  
  
'Ye who treads by this royal grave please bow your head in respect for the   
Princess of the Draconains, Hitomi Kazanki, lies dead here. We leave this   
in her memory for those who might pass so they may know what she has done   
on this day. With the help of the Atlantians our princess used her powers   
to bring us back from the afterlife, but for the gift of our life hers was   
taken. Let her be remembered for her strength, kindness, love, and   
determination, for she gave everything up for her people, and therefore we   
honor her death with great sorrow. Let it been known that if you should   
speak her name let it be in glory for she did so much when we did so   
little. Farewell, oh princess, and thank you for what you have done. We can   
never repay you for your sacrifice. Amen.'   
  
  
Nearby on the land that laid by the grave stood a multitude of angels and   
soldiers. Each angel was mourning with tears in their eyes for their   
beloved princess while they hummed an unknown melody for the ceremony. The   
soldiers took off their hats and bowed their heads to the grave while they   
silently prayed over the mound. At the front of the large crowd stood a   
significant group of beings..... each silently saying goodbye to their   
dear,..... dear love one.....   
  
  
~Millerina~   
The queen stood next to her husband holding his hand tight as she cried sad   
tears. Her blonde locks fell over her eyes blocking her view of the angel's   
grave, but she didn't care. To look upon the dirt mound just made the scene   
all too real. Silently the woman said goodbye to her old rival,   
  
'Dearest Hitomi,   
  
I wish more than life itself that I could once again look upon your face   
and see that smile that always brighten the day. We started off on the   
wrong foot many years ago when we fought over Allen,.... but I am so glad   
we were able to put it behind us. We miss you, Hitomi.... I know you cannot   
come back, but every time.... I look towards the setting sun I see you.....   
I see you running back to us with that same smile as though you were never   
truly gone..... Goodbye, Hitomi.... Thank you for all that you have done   
for me,..... Dryden,.... and our child.....'   
  
The lady glanced at the grave for a split second and the dam broke open   
more waves of tears. Bringing her pale hands to her face the woman cried   
into her palms as her husband held her tightly.   
  
  
~Dryden~   
Holding his wife closely to his chest in his warm arms the man stared down   
at the grave of their friend. He blinked back the tears that threaten to   
fall, but even with this obstacle the crystal drops fell down his cheeks.   
Glancing towards the heavens the king prayed with a mute voice,   
  
"Hitomi,   
  
I wish did not have to leave us, but I understand what you did. I am so   
proud of you. Hitomi, you were like my own daughter. I even went so far as   
to keep an eye out for you sometimes like a parent worries about their   
child. Thank you for bringing me to Millerina. Though our first wedding was   
broken you brought the two of together in our second one. You were not   
present at the ceremony, but we dedicated our wedding to you because it was   
you who had taught us to love one another in the time of the 'Great War'.   
Your love for King Van was unmistakable and we searched for that in our   
hearts. Upon finding it we learned we were truly meant to be and thus we   
had another wedding in your memory..... Hitomi.... Thank you....'   
  
Closing his rich chocolate eyes the man sighed and held his wife a little   
tighter as he mourned for his daughter~like friend.....   
  
  
~Chid~   
The boy clenched his fists together trying to look the noble he was. He had   
been taught how to suppress his emotions for diplomatic reasons, but at   
that moment nothing seemed able to hold back his sorrow. Blue jewels   
glittered a mist a sea of tears as he looked at the small cross that held   
his dear love one's name. Saying farewell the prince let loose his   
tears.....   
  
'Hitomi.....   
  
Never before have I felt so lost..... When you were around I always saw you   
as a guidance and a sister even. You saw the boy within this shell   
screaming out to be noticed. You were the only one who could see my   
distress of royal living. I never rejected my royal blood, but I never   
fully embraced it either. I wanted to have my time of childhood, but with   
the death of my parents I was denied such and was forced into the life of a   
prince. I want to thank you for your guidance and caring you gave me.... No   
gift could have been more useful....'   
  
With that he bowed his head and let quiet sobs rock his small shoulders....   
  
  
~Allen~   
Placing a comforting hand on his son the knight found himself lost. His   
dear friend was gone and the small cross was the proof. Never before had he   
cried for anyone except his past lover, Marene, but that day he cried for   
one of his closest friends.....   
  
'Oh Hitomi,   
  
You should see how many people cared for you. Standing within this field is   
enough beings to fill a planet. I want you to know that I have finally   
found true love. No, there hasn't been anymore women that have stolen my   
heart like I thought had happened with you or between me and Millerina. I   
have finally discovered the true essence of love. I once shared it with   
Millerina's sister, Marene, and it was because of you that I found this.   
When I discovered I was not truly in love with you, Hitomi, I searched my   
heart for what love was and I found it. I did not understand at first why I   
did not have strong feelings for you until I discovered I would never love   
again. Thank you for showing that to me, Hitomi...... You'll never truly   
know how grateful I am for you...."   
  
Turning his eyes away from the grave the knight felt another person   
squeeze his hand.....   
  
  
~Celena~   
The war woman took hold of her brother's hand holding it firmly in her pale   
palm. She stared at her brother's teary face for several moments before   
turning her lavender eyes to the blue sky. She had not known the seeress   
long, but she had learned a great deal from her...... and that was what she   
was most thankful for.....   
  
'Dear Hitomi,   
  
I wish we could have gotten a little closer before you left this world....   
I feel I missed a great deal about you that seems to be tenderly cherished   
by the one's around me. Although my time was short in your presence I find   
I learned more in these last days about you than I learned in the past year   
from life..... You showed me to care for someone though their heart was   
dark.... You gave without accepting or expecting anything in return......   
You did things for people out of pure kindness.... You never lost hope when   
all seemed lost..... Those lessons of life give me the strength to press   
onward and learned to live on my own two feet when my life was nearly   
destroyed years ago when Dilandau took over..... I am glad I was able to   
get to know this about you.... and wish we could have gotten closer.....'   
  
Brushing away crystal droplets that shined on her pale cheeks the maiden   
hugged her brother's arm for emotional support....   
  
  
~Merle~   
The young cat~girl stood next to her foster~brother who was at the head of   
the crowd. Merle let her tears fall not even trying to hold them back as   
she stared at the monument. The water in her chocolate eyes blurred her   
vision as she though of the angel woman....   
  
'Hitomi.....   
  
I miss you desperately all ready and I know Lord Van~sama feels the   
same.... I wish there had been a way for you to survive, but I can see that   
nothing would have helped for if there had been a way you would have been   
able to accomplish it..... You've always proven to me that you could always   
accomplish the impossible..... That's one reason I was always jealous of   
you.... that and the fact that Lord Van~sama seemed to care for you more   
than me,..... but I have learned over the last two years that I will only   
see him as a brother..... Though I still envy the love you two share I do   
not hate you.... never think that..... I only wish that one day that I will   
find someone that shares that love with me..... Thank you for showing me   
everything that life offers and showing me what life is about..... I can   
never repay you for that.....'   
  
  
~Yukari~   
Her cream and blue uniform floated in the breeze and her red hair lifted   
into the air. Her eyes were focused on the cross as she read the lines over   
and over. The words just didn't seem to do justice for her best friend. She   
wanted to put so much more on the headstone..... so much seemed to be left   
out about the young woman....   
  
'My dear friend Hitomi,   
  
Its seemed only yesterday when we became best friends and joined the track   
team. I was always pushing you through the races as your coach and you   
always shared the glories with me as the student,..... but there was more   
to our friendship.... So much more....   
  
We were like sisters that had been separated at birth and brought together   
in our early 'teens. From the very beginning we were inseparable. Spending   
our weekends together and our school afternoons at the ice cream parlor   
finishing our homework together. Most importantly we shared everything. I   
feel so bad for not believing you when you told me about Gaea. I never   
believed this would happen......   
  
I also want to thank you about bringing Amano to me. He told me you pursued   
him to ask me out. Thanks for everything Hitomi..... I'll..... I'll never   
forget about you..... I'll never find a better friend....'   
  
Yukari closed her eyes and gasped for air as her tears choked her....   
  
  
~Amano~   
The man wrapped his arms around his fiancé and placed his cheek against the   
top of her red locks as he closed his mahogany eyes. The image of his old   
crush filled his mind as tears slipped down his cheeks....   
  
'Hitomi..... my dear friend, Hitomi.....   
  
I can still remember the day you ask me to time you as you did a lap around   
the track and to give you your first kiss if you broke your record....   
That's when it all started, huh?....   
  
As I look over at the king that you told us of I can say you have picked a   
good man as your love. He seems like a good man even though he has rarely   
spoken since his return.... I only wish you had the chance to spend a life   
time with him.... I know I would die if I lost that with Yukari....   
  
Hitomi.... Never forget your friends.... When the time comes the rest of us   
will see you in heaven.... Before that though I want to thank you for   
bringing me to Yukari.... I know now that I had always loved Yukari.... I   
was just afraid..... I'm not sure what..... I guess rejection,..... but you   
pointed me to her and I found the love I was looking for.....   
  
I'll always remember you, Hitomi, as one of my dearest friends..... Don't   
ever forget me.....   
  
  
~Sukai~   
The woman held her youngest child to her chest as she pet his hair letting   
his tears soak into her shirt. Her long hair fell around the side of her   
face and trailed over her son's curled up body. The sorrow in the mother's   
heart was indescribable. She always knew this day would come, but she had   
no idea her daughter would be the 'Angel'..... that was until she return   
the second time from Gaea..... Once she had spoken about the world....   
Sukai had gone to her bedroom and wept for hours..... She knew her child's   
destiny..... She had always known..... She had been taught by her parents   
the history of the Draconians and prophecies had always been important for   
their future so she was forced to focus on several of the passages. One had   
been the story of the Mystic Moon's destruction. At first she thought she   
might have been the 'Angel', but after she had two children the idea   
wavered. It had been so shocking and terrible to discover her daughter was   
the one destined because she knew she would loss her....   
  
Glancing towards the sunset sky that was growing a purplish pink she let   
her tears streamed down her cheeks. Though she had wept for over two years   
for her daughter it never had been so hard to accept like now..... Blinking   
and causing her emerald tears to slip she finally said goodbye to her   
oldest child....   
  
'Oh, my daughter....   
  
I wish I could have told you of your destiny..... To reveal to you what   
would occur in the future,.... but I was forced to hold my tongue..... I   
had to let the future play out..... But that is unimportant right now....   
  
I must say my final farewell.... Hitomi.... I want you know I always loved   
you.... When I held you on the day of your birth I had such plans for you.   
Of course all parents expect the highest of their first child. While the   
years went by and you grew up I watched you with wondrous eyes. I noticed   
something special about you. You would have dreams that gave hints of our   
heritage and you would say you would hear voices in the night. Sometimes   
when you would draw pictures you would make the most creative artwork that   
reminded me of stories from our home world. I always suspected you were   
connected to the prophecy somehow, but I tried to deny it. I didn't want to   
let you go, but I had to when I discovered the truth. I wish you could be   
here now and live your life with the man you love.   
  
My daughter.... I love you with all the love a mother could give and I wish   
I could hold in my arms once more,.... but I know that will have to wait   
till I enter through the gates of heaven.... again.... Hitomi, you were   
always strong,.... happy,.... and determined.... I always wanted to be   
you.... I was always proud to be your mother.... and I still am....   
Goodbye, my daughter.... I will always love you.... no matter what....'   
  
  
~Mamoru~   
The young boy shoved his face into his mother's bosom as his tears poured   
down. His brown locks mixed together with his mother's identical strains.   
His sister.... Where was his sister?.... His parents had said she had went   
to heaven..... What was heaven?..... The place all beings who followed   
Joutei went to..... The place he and his family had been at only a few   
hours ago,... but why did his sister leave?..... He missed her..... he   
missed her terribly..... He wanted his big sister back..... It had been so   
hard to lose her both times she had disappeared.... and now when he stood   
in a different world he wanted to share with her all he knew.... He was   
young and knew little about the information that had been given to the   
Draconian race, but he did comprehend a bit of it.....   
  
Turning his chocolate drop~like eyes to the place his sister's grave stood   
(not knowing she laid beneath the earth) the boy said a silent prayer....   
  
'Big Sissie,   
  
Why did you leave? I thought we would finish our game of checkers. Do you   
like heaven? I liked it there. It was real pretty, but I wish you would   
have stayed longer. I missed you so much at home. Then something bad   
happened and we all went to heaven. I am still a little confused. I miss   
you. I miss going to the beach with you.... throwing the frisbee in the   
park.... going for a snow cones on hot days..... and I really missed the   
night's you would babysit me. You would always tuck me in and read me any   
story I wanted or you would make up your own. Those were the best with the   
knights, dragons, and the angel king, but what I really missed was when you   
would lay down next to me until I went to sleep as you sang me a song. You   
were probably the best sister someone could have.... I always wanted to be   
you.... and you never fussed at me when I tagged along with you, Yukari,   
and Amano..... Thanks, Hitomi....'   
  
With that the child began to wail softly in his mother's shirt as she   
rocked the boy to calm him down....   
  
  
~Rei~   
The middle~aged man stood behind his wife and son with a heavy heart.   
Glancing at his family he felt a deep hole burrow into his soul. A huge   
chunk had been ripped away from the existence and he felt the torn area was   
like a crater of sorrow. The section was the place his daughter had held   
all of during her life. It had been torn apart once she had been claimed   
dead. Tearing away his gaze from his remaining family he turned his brown   
pools of surging tears to the lonely grave upon the dusty rise. As he   
stared at the cross of oak he let his heart cry out for his little   
Hitomi.....   
  
'Oh, my little one.....   
  
How I miss your smiling face..... The way you saw the positive side of the   
worst incident.... The way your voice sounded like tiny crystal bells   
playing on the wind.... You were so much like your mother.... I often saw   
her shining through your emerald eyes.... I always was so protective of   
you.... Do you remember how I would call you my little one?.... You would   
always laugh when I said that name and your eyes would twinkle like the   
stars.... Oh, how I have missed you.... Please, my little one, be patient   
and wait for us in heaven..... When that day should come it will be a day   
of rejoicing and sweet hugs..... Goodbye, my little one..... I love   
you.....   
  
  
The only being that paid no respects to the lonely mound was a young royal   
of raven hair. Van couldn't think.... couldn't speak..... and could barely   
breathe..... His mind had shut down.... his heartbeats slowed to a   
crawl.... His life had ended with his beloved's..... When they had buried   
her he couldn't watch her bloody form be covered with the earth..... It was   
far too painful.... He didn't want to accept her death..... it was so   
painful..... His heart felt like it had been shredding to nothing and his   
nerves felt numb..... Why her?.... Why now?.... More than anything he just   
wanted to hold her..... to feel her close to his chest once again.... His   
life was crumbling apart around him.... When that ever occurred he would   
turn to her for comfort,.... but what happens when that comfort is stolen   
from you?.... right before your eyes?!.....   
  
Van stood at the head of the massive group letting the wind tug at him. No   
one deserved it more than he to be at the head. He never looked so   
depressed..... Even the last two years away from the seeress there had   
always been a glimmer of hope,.... but now there was none..... for his   
beloved was dead..... and there was no hope for her return.....   
  
The large crowd began to disperse and slowly make their way to the Crusade   
entering by way of the docking bay. Only a single being stayed behind. Van   
wanted to stay a little longer to properly say goodbye.... The blonde   
knight followed the group, but stopped to glance back at the young king.   
For a moment Allen debated whether or not he should talk to the angel king   
before deciding it was best to leave the man alone so he might let go of   
his love.... Slowly the blonde warrior walked back to his ship with the   
heavy grief on his heart....   
  
Once the crowd had finally grown far enough so they could vaguely see him   
Van walked over to the grave. Halting at the edge of the mound his fire   
eyes ran over the words with sadness. The words only made his heart heavier   
as he read. Slowly he lifted a clenched hand to his face. The tan fingers   
uncoiled and revealed a small red stone that twinkled in the sunlight.   
Within the reflection of the stone he saw her..... Those emerald eyes that   
sparkled and that smile that was like the sun.... Oh, how greatly he missed   
her.... Closing his fist back over the pendant the dragon king closed his   
eyes. Smiling sadly he thought of his love....   
  
'My beloved,   
  
What can I say?.... How can I possible express to you how I feel?..... Do   
you sense me anymore?.... Or does the heavens forbid such?.... No words can   
truly tell you my feelings, Hitomi,..... but for you I will do my best to   
tell you such.....   
  
Oh, my dearest, dearest love.... I feel the world had been darken by your   
absence..... The sun no longer shines and the air is cold and lonely.....   
The clouds shadow even the light of the stars and moon making it pitch   
black in my heart..... An endless rain of tears pour over my body freezing   
me to the bone.... The wind whistles in my ear whispering our song in   
sadness..... No air can fill my lungs for you were my air.... No life fills   
my soul for you were my life.... Time has stilled and all seems to go so   
slow.... All the joy of being has drained from my life and I know I can   
never find the peace I discovered from you....   
  
My dear love,   
  
You were my comfort.... my heart.... my soul.... my life.... my air.... my   
water.... my other half.... I can find no other person who can replace you   
in my heart.... I could search until eternity, but would never find someone   
that comes close to you..... Although I wouldn't never even attempt to look   
for another to replace you..... I pledged my heart to you, Hitomi.... and   
you alone.... When you died my heart died along with you..... I wish I   
could join you in heaven,.... and perhaps I will soon,.... but for now I   
will respect your wish for me to keep living..... Although I can not   
promise you that I can live my life to the fullest..... because without   
you.... I have no life.....'   
  
Slowly the man knelt before the grave and stared down at the mound whilst   
he placed the small red teardrop on top of the dirt. The dust swirled   
around the royal and the silent grave in sorrow for the lost soul that was   
by the lonely mound. Van brushed his fingers through the dirt as tears   
sparked in his eyes.   
  
'Goodbye, Hitomi..... I'll always remember you..... and I'll always be with   
you....'   
  
With tears streaming down his face the king pushed himself onto his feet.   
Forcing himself to turn away from the scene the young man began to make his   
way back to the Crusade.....   
  
Little did the man notice that snow had begun to fall from the sky. The   
tiny snowflakes began to float down from the sky in a gentle flow to the   
ground surrounding the Crusade. Several white globs floated past the man's   
face catching his attention. Looking up into the vast blue he watched the   
tiny whiteness fall with a confused look never noticing a group of people   
were growing closer. All of the seeress's closest love one's formed the   
approaching pack.   
  
Allen was at the head and hurrying to his comrade with a frown upon his   
face. They had seen the snow and had rushed to meet the approaching royal   
to discuss the matter. The hansom knight was the first to reach the angel   
king. Looking along with Van at the sky the warrior asked, "How can this be   
possible? It is nearly summer....."   
  
The young king opened his mouth to reply to the confused statement when he   
heard a familiar voice echo through his mind....   
  
'Oh, Van.... You will always be within my heart as well,.... but do not say   
your goodbye just yet..... for it is not the end...... only the   
beginning......'   
  
Fire eyes grew wide as the dragon king realized whose voice it was. With a   
surprise look on his tan face the hansom man of raven hair whispered,   
"Hitomi?......"   
  
Allen snapped his head around at the word and was about to ask something   
when a low rumble filled the air. Slowly the ground began to quake beneath   
their feet and the snowflakes glistened brightly around them. Van lifted   
his head towards the newly made grave and watched in awe as the tiny white   
globes began to drift towards the dirt mound.   
  
Quickly the man grasped a snowflake in his tan hand and brought the   
glistening object to his face. Light poured from his palm as the royal   
realized what he held.... It was not a snowflake,..... but a bead of white   
light..... Without a sound the snow white orb lifted from the man's palm to   
also make its way towards the grave with the king's rubies following its   
path....   
  
As the snowflakes of light grew closer to the mound the shake grew   
fiercer.... causing cracks to streak through the earth.... The mound of   
dirt shook violently and the cross fell backwards from its lodging in the   
dirt. The red stone of ancient blood began to glow as the white snowdrops   
began to clutter around it. The clouds overhead began to swirl just like   
when the clouds do before a tornado is about to emerge. Suddenly without   
warning a brilliant blue beam shot down from the sky from a mist the center   
of the swirling mist of clouds and fell directly onto the disturbed   
grave.....   
  
Van took a step forward with wide eyes as he felt his blood begin to   
quicken, 'Could it be?.....'   
  
"What's going on?!" came a startled cry from little Merle as she dug her   
claws into the earth to keep steady.   
  
Before one could answer the mound of dirt broke apart tossing the red   
pendant a few feet away and making a large gaping hole into the grave. With   
shock faces of disbelief the friends watched as a bloody form was slowly   
lifted from the depths of the earth only a few hours after being buried.   
The beautiful seeress had not changed. The blood, the cuts, and the severed   
wings were still there. Dust and dirt ran over her body showing her time in   
the ground. The only difference was that the angel woman was now floating a   
few feet over her grave. With her emerald eyes closed the body of the girl   
was in a limp stand. Hands by her side and legs falling to the ground she   
stood upon air. How she stayed within the sky was impossible for anyone to   
tell. Plus how could one think at such a moment?!.....   
  
Slowly the white snowflakes of light swirled around the body in a beautiful   
flow while more whiteness fell like rain down the blue beam. The group's   
eyes grew wide as the snowdrops made contact with the woman's pale skin and   
did something amazing. Once the whiteness brushed up against blood or a   
wound the object of redness would glow a brilliant white and then vanish   
from existence bringing forth pale flawless skin. One by one the skin of   
the seeress's was turn to normal as the spectators gaped. Once the girl's   
body was replaced the whiteness flowed to her back. Soon a pair of large   
pearly objects began to glow in the air behind the seeress. Glowing   
brightly two white wings emerged from the 'Angel's back stretching to their   
full length.   
  
The young dragon king felt his heart lifting at the sight and tears   
sparkled in his eyes. Slowly the red pendant floated off the ground up to   
the glowing angel. The chain unclasped in mid~air and drifted over to the   
woman's neck. With a small snap the pendant clasped together and floated   
around the seeress's slim neck. Gracefully the white dots danced over the   
girl's skin and torn clothes glowing brighter. Dust and dirt fell away in a   
gentle cloud as her outfit began to glow a pearly white. Rips and tears   
came together as though the fabric had never been broken. Hitomi's short   
sleeves grew in length and swept down her pale arms like water. What once   
was brown leather pants became a long flowing gown. Boots of chestnut   
shrunk into tiny snow white shoes that sparkled in the setting sunlight.   
The white sleeves grew longer and flared out at the end as they reached the   
girl's wrists. A collar in the shape of 'V' showed off the angel's slim   
neck that held the red stone. The seeress's hair fluttered in the wind and   
her face was set in a tranquil expression. The white snowdrops began to   
slow and finish the last of the show. Gold lines began to dance over the   
long dress. Soon the lines of gold began to slow and form a trimming on the   
gown while Hitomi's wedding ring twinkled on her delicate finger.   
  
The last of the outfit was completed when a golden emblem shined on the   
girl's brow. It was the same emblem that had been on the red dragon's   
forehead and on the temple's entrance. The design glowed brilliantly as the   
air swirled the white snowdrops around the form. Clothes and hair fluttered   
with the wind as the emblem faded away. Replacing the spot of the marking   
was a golden tiara that glistened with diamonds and emeralds. In the very   
center of this piece of metal was the angel emblem engraved. With this   
finally article the outfit was completed.   
  
Slowly the dead girl floated to the ground as the white snowdrops and blue   
beam faded away. Once the angel woman's feet touched the ground her eyes   
slid open to revealing green emerald depths that sparkled like the stars.   
Her wings arched beautiful as she brought her pale hands to her chest.   
Tears of crystal water slipped down her cheek as she saw her dearest   
friends stare at her,.... but most importantly she cried because she saw   
him standing there with the biggest smile she had ever seen. Smiling   
through the tears the angel whispered, "I've come back to you, Van....."   
  
With newfound energy and joy the young king rushed over to his beloved, not   
even caring that they had an audience. His raven locks flew from the speed   
and his clothes fluttered majestically. Dark boots crunched over the scorch   
earth as he felt his own tears of happiness fall away from his rubies. As   
the man grew closer, only a few feet away, the girl lifted up her arms to   
him. Her fiancé swept her up in hug as their eyes closed shut letting the   
tears fall. Van just wanted to stay like that forever..... for eternity in   
that embrace would have been bliss..... Hitomi pulled away a little so she   
could look into his eyes..... Those eyes that sent a shudder of joy down   
her spine when she looked into them..... A gloved hand reached forth and   
cupped her pale cheek as a tender thumb caressed her skin. It felt so   
wonderful,... but yet not complete..... Turning her eyes to glance at the   
hand the girl smiled brighter. The young king smiled down at her as he   
watched her slowly remove the glove with tender fingers of pale skin,   
letting it fall to the ground. Taking his hand in both of hers she replaced   
the tan hand on her pale cheek as she closed her eyes at the blissful   
touch...... She missed his touch so terribly..... the feel of his skin   
against her own.....   
  
It was too much for him..... Any other time and place he could have   
waited,.... but having her back in his arms after he thought it was   
impossible was torture.... Caring not for the audience that was slowly   
approaching the royal brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss as his rubies   
also slid close..... Hitomi responded to the feathery touch happily.....   
Oh, how she missed him..... Never before had their kiss been so   
rewarding..... Hitomi's pale arms slid around her beloved's neck as his   
wound around her back..... In the back of their minds voices warned them of   
how much they would be reminded of this moment by their friends,.... but   
that didn't matter.... What only mattered was that they were reunited once   
again...... and that their destines would be joined together soon..... for   
all eternity..... perhaps longer.....   
  
Pulling away the angel stared at her king's face as his tears slipped down   
his cheek. Affectionately the seeress wiped away the water droplets as she   
also let a few stray one's fall down her own pale skin. Lovingly her angel   
kissed them away and placed his cheek on her crown while their eyes again   
closed.   
  
"Oh, Hitomi...." the raven royal whispered into her hair with deep love in   
his voice, "I.... I thought you were....."   
  
"Shhh......" she whispered back softly as she snuggled closer to his chest   
indulging in his warmth, "I'm here..... and I'm not going anywhere......"   
  
Just when the friends had finally reached the couple Van pulled away with a   
question reflecting in his eyes, "Hitomi..... How did you--?....."   
  
With a knowing smile the girl stared at her fiancé happy to be alive again.   
There was so much to explain.....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Alright! Everybody should be very happy now! This was a very emotional   
chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!~   
~Next two chapters will explain much of the ending and the visions   
incorporated in the story that might still have confused a few of you   
readers!~   
~Next chapter should be posted in 2 or 3 days. Sorry, but it took all of   
today just to get this one posted for the afternoon so I'll have to spend a   
lot of tomorrow writing up the next chapter. I have to proof read and check   
spelling and then transfer it to a different program which takes up a bit   
of time. I'll do my best to post it soon, but Sat I'm going to Louisiana   
College for a preview day and won't have the day to work on the story. I   
promise you though that the chapter will be up by at the latest Sun.~   
~Please review! I want to know what you think!~ 


	29. Road of Death

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~   
~Okay this chapter really doesn't hold much importance. It just here to   
signify the visions. The next chapter will give the actually explanation   
for Hitomi returning alive!~   
~Hope you enjoy it!~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds   
By Angel_Wings   
  
Chapter 29 ~ Road of Death   
  
~Crusade~   
Hitomi stood a mist her love one's with tears in her eyes. Glancing around   
at all the familiar faces that were pleading for answers the angel began   
with her story beginning right after her death.....   
  
  
~Flashback~   
The seeress knew she was dead, but where she was she had no clue. She was   
falling through a dark chasm. In fact she truly didn't know even if she was   
even falling for it was so dark she couldn't even see her hand before her   
face. It seemed like she was falling....   
  
Her heart was pounding..... her hair and clothes fluttered in the rush of   
air.... her stomach was twisting into knots..... and her breathe locked in   
her throat.... She struggled to fly, but she no longer held wings so she   
plunge deeper into the blackness although she did everything she could to   
stop her fast descent....   
  
Hitomi felt as though their was another presence there..... like someone   
was watching her.... studying her.....   
  
"Hello?" the angel shouted into the void. No answer echoed back sending a   
dark chill down her spine. She knew there was someone out there..... She   
felt it..... Again the girl tried, "Is someone out there?"   
  
No answer came so she tried to ignore the disturbing feeling and tried to   
figure out the situation. If she had just died where was she?.....   
Hell?.... No..... there would have been a lake of fire..... and this was   
definitely not heaven!.... So where was she?.....   
  
"You are in 'Judgement'....." replied a rich voice....   
  
Hitomi's head snapped in every direction as she cried, "What?!"   
  
The voice hadn't sounded like it had come from any direction, yet it   
sounded like it had come from every direction. Strange.....   
  
"You are in 'Judgement'....." repeated the voice....   
  
The angel woman let herself fall no longer caring..... Why should she fight   
the inevitable?..... Taking a deep breath the girl whispered quietly as sad   
tears twinkled, "What's 'Judgement'?....."   
  
The presence spoke through the darkness as though it knew everything,   
"'Judgement' is the place between life and death. The place where one is   
judged before entering the afterlife....."   
  
Emerald tears trailed through the darkness behind the seeress as she spoke,   
"I feel like I'm falling..... Does that mean I am going to Hell?...."   
  
She felt her heart drop even before the answer cried out. Her fate seemed   
already decided by her and now with her falling through the darkness she   
felt it was proof.   
  
The voice was kind and gentle as it spoke softly in the blackness, "No,   
young one.... It is not time for you yet....."   
  
The girl frowned as she fell through the air. That didn't make since. She   
was dead, wasn't she?!.... If this wasn't death, then what was?!....   
Glancing around for the speaker in vain Hitomi said, "What are you   
saying?.... I 'have' died..... so what is my fate? Heaven or Hell?...."   
  
The seeress could have sworn the darkness had smiled,..... but that was   
impossible..... Wasn't it?....   
  
With a sigh the voice replied, "Oh, young angel.... You are wise beyond   
your years,.... but it is not time for this discussion just yet.... First I   
must show you something...."   
  
The 'Angel of Gaea' frowned again, "What do you wish to show me?"   
  
Chuckling softly the voice said, "You'll will see shortly...."   
  
Before the girl could say a word a blinding light overtook her tossing into   
an old vision....   
  
  
~Vision~   
Hitomi stood in complete darkness. She was positioned upon the darkness as   
though there was an invisible floor beneath her. Although she saw no one   
she felt the awareness of billions of lives. Where were they? It was almost   
like she had went blind. "What is this vision about?" she wondered   
confused, " I don't see anything." As if in reply, she heard a million   
screams above her head. She swirled around and turned to the sky of the   
darkness. A large world hung within the air, but she could barely make it   
out for on its surface she could see thousands of faces flashing like   
ghosts. Each face was screaming or crying in utter terror and after a few   
seconds would be replace with another face. From old women to young   
children faces floated on the world's skin. From each person on the world   
she felt their emotions. If it was fear, pain, or concern. She felt it all   
and it was so strong that she got dizzy from it. Her hands clasped over her   
ears trying to drown out the screams and cries. She begged it to stop to no   
prevail. It grew so loud she thought her eardrums would bust. Falling to   
her knees she gave a final cry, "STOP!" Suddenly all the faces and   
screaming vanished from the sky leaving the world by itself. As soon as the   
silence came though a red fire exploded throughout the world causing it to   
become fiery pieces flying every which way. Suddenly the lives she had felt   
from the people ceased all together. Her emerald eyes widen in horror at   
the destruction and devastation. One of the fireballs came straight towards   
Hitomi, and the girl screamed in fear.   
~End of Vision~   
  
  
Hitomi had to blinked several times to refocus her mind as the presence   
spoke. Its voice sounded like it had spoken right in her ear, "Do you know   
this image, young one?"   
  
The girl let her face go towards what she thought was the direction of the   
bottom of the dark pit letting the rush lift her hair as she said, "Yes....   
I have seen it several times....."   
  
"Yes... you have...." came the voice as it continued, "Do you know what it   
signifies?"   
  
The seeress nodded, "Yes.... the destruction of Gaea...."   
  
"Good..." the being chuckled, "You interpret things well, young one, but   
there still much more to see....."   
  
Again the world was thrown into whiteness as Hitomi plunged into another   
vision....   
  
  
~Vision~   
A sudden blue streak of light fell from the sky next to Leon. The two   
watched as a young girl stood before Allen's father. "Grandmother...."   
Hitomi whispered. A small red tear-drop was exchanged between Leon's and   
Hitomi's grandmother's hand. The young girl and man spoke to each other so   
low that neither Van, nor Hitomi could hear what was said between the two.   
The blue light reappeared and the young girl was swept up back into the sky   
while Leon was left staring at her leaving form. As soon as her figure   
vanished the world became dark.   
  
Hitomi and Van could still see each other clear as day, but they couldn't   
see anything else. Even the ground they knew they were standing on was not   
visible to their eyes. A confused frown appeared on the honey haired girl.   
She had already seen the exchange of the pendant between her grandmother   
and Allen's father before. What was so important? Nothing had changed in   
the scene except they spoke, but she couldn't even understand them.   
~End of Vision~   
  
  
"Now tell me of this one...." commanded the voice.   
  
The angel woman could have refused, but she did not wish to be mean to the   
unknown being although she had no idea who it was and quietly replied, "I   
am not sure what it means..... Their voices were so low that I could not   
hear there words....."   
  
The darkness was quiet for a moment deciding whether to tell her the   
meaning or let her figure it out. Finally it decided to give her a   
challenge, "If you must know what they said the man, known as Leon, said to   
passed this down to your granddaughter when the time is right, for she is   
the one destined. Your grandmother said 'I will fulfill my duties and   
protect her until then'.... Now can you tell me the meaning?"   
  
The girl nodded slowly, "Yes, Leon gave the pendant to my grandmother to   
hand down to me because he somehow discovered I was the 'Angel'. My   
grandmother gave me the pendant many years later. Strange how clear the   
visions seemed to me after to death.... yet I am still confused...."   
  
"Do not worry, young one...." explained the invisible person, "Once I have   
finished here I will tell you all you need to know,.... but first let us   
look upon another of the images...."   
  
With those words another vision followed....   
  
  
~Vision~   
Hitomi was kneeling in the dark abyss. Screams of people suffering filled   
the air, but there were no signs of life. Such pain.....such suffering.....   
Hitomi couldn't take it. She covered her ears, but the screams didn't grow   
fainter, they grew louder! The cries were echoing throughout her mind.   
"Leave me be!" screamed the girl, "Please, STOP!!!" Suddenly the darkness   
was quiet. Not a sound could be heard by her pale ears. The silence seemed   
worse than the screams. She was alone....alone in the darkness.   
"Someone....is someone there? Someone please! I don't want to be alone!"   
She leapt to her feet and began to run. Her soul beg for someone.....   
anyone. To be alone was worse than death. She ran with no destination, only   
with the wish for companionship. The darkness did not want it though. It   
fought to keep her from seeing the ones she loved. She could feel the   
darkness try to swallow her . Dark shadow like chains grabbed at her, but   
she ran faster escaping the clutches. "Leave me alone!" The silence became   
deafening. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"   
  
She was suddenly no longer in the black pit, but at an open field. A   
draconian woman with long brown hair stands in the center of the grassy   
plane. A white dress that she wears is in ribbons with blood and dirt   
staining every inch of it. Her wings were no longer there; only two bloody   
nubs of pink and white feathers remained. Pain and torture had obviously   
fallen heavily on this wretched woman. She falls to her knees as tears   
streams down her face. "No more...." she shouts at the sky in an angry   
plead, "No more will my people suffer." Her tears drip down her chin and   
neck sweeping into the cloth of her rags. A bright red light flashes across   
the field and earth cracking can be heard all around. Then as fast as the   
image had appeared it disappeared sending Hitomi back into the dark   
blackness.   
  
Hitomi was again kneeling, but there were no screams or cries. Only a   
single voice from an unknown source. No, not one voice...., but two that   
spoke in union. Both were female voices that were vaguely familiar.   
  
"Legend speaks.... a shadow of death..... will fall over a creation.....   
fire.....brimstone..... death......destruction.....devastation......   
tears......bloody hands....."   
  
Without even thinking Hitomi looked down at her hands. They were stained   
with blood. Her eyes grew wide and her hands shook in fear. She stood up   
and tried to wipe away the blood on her clothes, but the blood just grew   
thicker. Pink feathers littered the ground around her causing her eyes to   
widen even more. The feathers were soaked in blood resulting them to turn   
pink. Her ears picked up on the sound of someone crying. Emerald tears fell   
to the ground as Hitomi spotted the lone being amongst the flames. His   
raven hair was matted in sweat and blood and his ruby eyes cried tears of   
sorrow. His sword laid on the ground nearby smeared in someone's blood. It   
was at that moment Hitomi noticed the body in Van's arms. His shirt was   
soaked in the figure's blood from cradling the person close. Hitomi   
desperately tried to see the figure's face, but before she had a chance the   
fire's flames leaped higher piercing the scorched sky and enveloped both   
Van and the unknown person. Fire and brimstone..... death and   
destruction.....rotting flesh.....the smell of blood....screams of pain....   
Hitomi looked back down at her bloody hands and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"   
~End of Vision~   
  
  
This time the girl did not wait for the voice to ask her what the vision   
had meant. Letting the images replay in her mind the angel replied, "The   
darkness signifies the time I would confront Kusari.... when I would be in   
chains....."   
  
The vastness nodded and asked, "What else?"   
  
Images of the old queen went past her emerald eyes as her voice echoed in   
the darkness, "It was the time when Queen Iris died in bringing forth the   
Mystic Moon...."   
  
Again the blackness nodded and asked, "What else?"   
  
Van a mist the flames played again in her mind, "It showed when I would die   
in Van's arms...."   
  
Again a nod as the presence proclaimed, "One final thing...."   
  
Glancing down at her pale hands the girl thought of blood smeared over   
them. She could barely see her palms in the darkness, but to look at them   
she thought of the dark liquid once again staining her skin. Shuddering she   
replied, "My bloody hands signified when I would kill for the first   
time.... and my heart would grow cold....."   
  
A gentle chuckled played in the rush of air as Hitomi continued to plunge   
downwards, "Yes.... you are very wise..... I never doubted that....."   
  
The girl glanced around her in no particular direction in curiosity.   
Speaking with a sweet voice she said, "You know so much..... Who are--?"   
  
Her few words were quickly cut off by the unknown being, "Be still, young   
one.... The time for that has not come..... There is still more for you to   
see....."   
  
*Flash*   
  
  
~Vision~   
Blackness surrounded Hitomi as she found herself in a place she had never   
wanted to remember again. The dead was walking everywhere and screams of   
pain and anguish followed in their wake. They were the color of gray while   
Hitomi was full of color and life. They marched in endless lines of pairs.   
Chains of black shadows swirled around their ankles and wrists. Hitomi   
walked between a pair of lines and stared at the walking ghosts. There was   
no end to the lines. She could not see the beginning or end of either line.   
If she could have peered over the heads of the lines she would have seen   
endless lines that marched past the horizon. The ground was of bare dry   
earth that was cracked that brought dust to rise at each step taken from   
the deceased.   
  
Out of the blue, Hitomi began to recognize faces among the crowd. A boy   
from her math class walked by in deep distress, not even noticing her. A   
girl that she knew from her track team marched the dead walk nearby. Faces   
all over the place were of the people she had left behind on her world.   
Hitomi began running down the line checking faces. Every so often a face   
would appear that she recognized. She came to halt as she saw a face she   
had not expected. Hitomi could only stare at Yukari's sullen face that held   
dark rings under her eyes. The clothes she wore were so torn apart that   
Hitomi couldn't even tell what they had been before. Stained blood matted   
the material causing it to hug her limp body. Blood was smeared across her   
face in a deadly sense.   
  
"Yukari?! Yukari!" Hitomi shouted helplessly. Hitomi tried to grab the   
girl's shoulder in hope of stopping her walk, but her hand passed through   
her best friend. The girl continued to walk with the chained souls of the   
dead, but Hitomi did not follow. Her emerald eyes brimmed with tears as she   
watched her friend disappear on the horizon. Her eyes swept over the crowd   
and she spotted something that caused her heart to stop.   
  
Her father was limping down the line with his hand clenching the hand of a   
bloody boy of about six years old which she immediately recognized as her   
brother. The middle aged man was covered in dry blood and clothes were   
tattered like Yukari's. Her young brother was identical to her two love   
ones. "Dad.....Mamoru.....no...." she whispered as they passed by her.   
Again she tried to grab a shoulder, but her hand slipped through the body   
of her younger brother causing a flood of tears to fall. They disappeared   
into the horizon just like Yukari into a cloud of dust and death.   
  
Hitomi turned around, not wanting to see any more, but she became faced to   
face with a brunette boy covered in wounds that sprouted blood. "Amano...."   
she whispered as he trudged pass her. She couldn't believe this was   
happening. All her love ones were in the land of the dead. Dead.....No.   
Hitomi couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it.   
  
A figure appeared next to Hitomi and she jumped at the sudden appearance of   
another living being. It was her mother. She was in a tattered dress   
stained with her blood. Even though the woman was dead a small hue of color   
still flowed over her. Gray colors swirled with faded rainbow hues. They   
flowed over the woman like a film that could not be touched. The colors   
were forever shifting and churning. A endless battle was fought between the   
colors. Each trying to overtake the other. It was obvious, however, that   
the gray would in the end swallow up the rainbow. Hitomi turned her   
attention back to her mother. The dead woman stared at Hitomi with hurt in   
her eyes.   
  
"Mother...." Hitomi whispered painfully. Tears sprang into her mother's   
eyes as she answered with a word that sounded bitter on her tongue.   
  
"Hitomi"   
  
"Mother what happen to you.....Yukari...Mamoru and dad.....who did this?!"   
Hitomi cried through her blurred vision of tears.   
  
"You...." her mother whispered harshly, her eyes cold.   
  
"Me?" Hitomi muttered confused as ever, "But I couldn't have--" Her   
mother's hands grabbed Hitomi's pale fingers cutting the girl off from her   
question. Her mother's nails dug into Hitomi's flesh and Hitomi wince from   
the pain.   
  
"Hitomi....why didn't you help us?! How could you kill us like that?! You   
mourn us, but it was because of you we are here! You did this to us." With   
those last words the woman yanked away her hands and ran into the crowd of   
the dead forever to live in a place that was best described as Hell.   
  
"Mother, wait!" Hitomi shouted after the disappearing form. She brought up   
her hand reaching out to her. Her emerald eyes grew wide when she saw the   
blood on her hand. Her mother must have left it there when she held   
Hitomi's hands. Hitomi desperately tried to rub the blood away, but it only   
grew thicker. Suddenly red rain poured down from the sky on to her covering   
her from head to toe in the disgusting liquid. Hitomi was now in the dark   
abyss soaked in the blood of the dead. Her hands ran over her body trying   
to some how get rid of the hideous feature, but only in vain. She fell to   
her knees and screamed a blood curdling scream that rang throughout the   
empty blackness.   
~End of Vision~   
  
  
The being waited for the answer of this image as the girl contemplated the   
scene, but none came. The angel woman couldn't quite grasp the meaning.   
Filled with guilt in her voice the girl replied, "I do not know.... At   
least I don't think I know....."   
  
Sighing contently the vastness spoke, "It shows the death of your   
people.... It was a warning that your world would soon come to your end and   
your people would die...."   
  
Hitomi frowned a little, "Then why did my mother seemed to be bitter with   
me?"   
  
The blackness smiled down at her wisdom. She was so intelligent for her   
age. Most people would have thought nothing of the anger in the mother's   
voice. With a proud hint mingling in the vocals the darkness replied, "It   
was to scare you.... to make you see that something dire would occur and   
that you had to fix the problem.... and if you didn't your people would   
forever hate you....."   
  
Bitterly the girl whispered, "It did its job then..... I did what I had   
to....." The being watched several crystal drops fall from the angel's eyes   
of forest green. His heart went out for her. He did not like to see the   
young angel in such pain.   
  
Quietly the vastness said, "Come...... another image awaits....."   
  
*Flash*   
  
  
~Vision~   
A mirror stood before Hitomi, but instead of her reflection she saw   
Celena's. Celena stood with a sad smile on her face. Hitomi couldn't   
understand. Just then the glass began to crack. Celena didn't even move as   
the crack went across the center of the mirror. The crack spread across the   
surface and divided several times. Suddenly the glass shattered completely.   
Hitomi's arms flew in front of her face to protect her, but she didn't feel   
any glass pierce her skin. Slowly she let her arms withdraw from her face   
and she gasped. The shards were floating in mid-air like diamonds in the   
sky. Hitomi was about to touch one when suddenly a face formed on it. Her   
fingers automatically flew from the piece of glass as the face smiled   
evilly. A young man with short silver hair laughed insanely.   
  
"Dilandua!" Hitomi cried. Suddenly all the other glass pieces held his face   
laughing menacingly at the poor woman scaring her half to death.   
~End of Vision~   
  
  
The woman felt the rush of air again hit her face and the familiar presence   
of the unknown being nearby, "That one showed that Dilandau still tormented   
Celena's life.... I felt so sorry for her....."   
  
The being stared at her with a smile, "Your heart is warm like a flame,   
young one..... and as gentle as a cloud..... One of your only desires is to   
help others....."   
  
Guilt washed over the seeress's bloody face as she whispered, "I am not   
worthy of your praise....."   
  
Smiling sadly for the angel the vastness took the girl into another   
vision....   
  
*Flash*   
  
  
~Vision~   
Hitomi was flying from a bird's eye view. High in the sky she soared,   
flying through the clouds when suddenly she dove towards the earth's   
surface. She flew just a few feet above the ground and passing by her   
people in a rush. She only got glimpses of people, but the moment she   
passed them she felt their emotions and heard their thoughts.   
  
  
A woman held her baby child, "No! Their bombing us!!!"   
  
  
A man in a business suit running with his briefcase, "I can't escape it!"   
  
  
Children in a playground. "Wow....."   
  
"I'm scared......."   
  
"I wanna go home!"   
  
  
Hitomi passed by so many people their thoughts and emotions became a jumble   
and unreadable. Soon she found herself at the track field standing by her   
two closes friends. Amano and Yukari were in a warm embrace as they looked   
towards the wave of light coming at them. The roaring wind tugged at them,   
but they didn't seem to notice. Yukari placed her head on Amano's shoulder   
sighing contently. Hitomi felt no fear from them, no sense of panic. She   
felt only love and devotion between her two best friends. Hitomi couldn't   
help, but cry as the two held each other.   
  
Amano hugged his fiancé closed and spoke into her hair, "We will forever be   
together. Even in the afterlife. I pledge my soul to you, Yukari. Even if   
it only for this short moment."   
  
The red head turned her eyes to his and whispered, "And I pledge my soul to   
you, Amano. Even though we are to die here I can't help, but be at peace   
with you at this moment." The two grew closer and kissed tenderly in each   
other's arms as the light consumed them.   
  
Hitomi pulled away from the blinding scene and streaked across yards before   
coming to a halt at her family's house. Her father was holding Hitomi's   
little brother in his arms as Hitomi's mother stood just in front of them.   
They were watching the sea of light come flooding toward them.   
  
"Daddy, I'm scared...." the boy clung to his father's shirt frightened.   
Hitomi watched as her father hugged the small boy tightly to his chest. His   
fatherly hands rubbed his back trying to comfort his son.   
  
"Shhhhhh....." he whispered in his son's ear, "I'm right here......   
Everything will be alright......" Even as the man spoke the words Hitomi   
could tell he knew that everything wasn't going to be alright. She felt her   
heart drop for her family and wished she could do something about it.   
  
Hitomi turned away from her father and brother and saw her mother staring   
at the moon. No, she was staring past the moon where Gaea hung invisible to   
all eyes. Hitomi a feeling of sadness and guilt fill her mother's heart and   
she wondered why?   
  
"Hitomi....." her mother whispered into the roaring winds, "I'm sorry I   
never told you. Please forgive. Protect our homelands and the power of our   
people. Fulfill your destiny and follow your heart for it will lead you   
down the 'true' path."   
  
Hitomi watched as her father hugged his wife while still holding their son.   
They stayed in that embrace, not even flinching as the light blinded them   
and swallowed them in an instance.   
  
Hitomi's view pulled away and she stood in the stars watching her world   
above her. A billion screams came to her ears from her world causing Her to   
cover her ears. Then, just like in her vision, the cries ceased into a   
deadly silence. The red light swallowed her planet.... her world..... her   
home..... her friends and family..... her people..... in the blink of an   
eye before exploding into fiery balls of flames.   
~End of Vision~   
  
  
"What of this image?" asked the presence to the angel.   
  
The girl felt herself growing lost in the flow of the fall as she replied,   
"It showed the people who were closest to me dying when my world.... my   
former world was destroyed...."   
  
A small nod came from the being as a bright light formed in the distance   
below them. Sort of like light at the end of a tunnel. Hitomi started at   
the sudden light and asked, "What's that?"   
  
Ignoring the question the vastness said, "It is time to tell you everything   
that is needed for you to know, young one..... It is time for you to see   
Heaven....."   
  
The angel woman gasped at the last word just as she was thrown through the   
whiteness.....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Okay.... okay this chapter really was not important and really wasn't   
interesting, but I had to do it just incase somebody got confused with the   
visions. I think I made everything pretty clear, but just to make sure I   
made this chapter.~   
~The next chapter is going to explain Hitomi returning to life. I promise!~   
~Last time I said the next chapter would be in 1-3 days, but I did it in no   
time. Well I meant chapter 30, not this chapter so you're going to have to   
wait. Sorry!~   
~Please review! Although their is really nothing to review in this   
chapter.....:)~ 


	30. Glimpse Into Heaven

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
~The BIG explanation is in this chapter so read and find out how Hitomi is  
alive again! Hope you enjoy it!~  
~Always remember to review after you read!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel_Wings  
  
Chapter 30 ~ Glimpse Into Heaven  
  
~Heaven~  
The seeress felt a little groggy from the trip and was a little unfocus as  
she discovered she was laying down on a cold surface. With shaky movements  
the girl lifted to a sitting position. Holding her forehead in one of her  
pale palms the angel woman tried to clear her head before she opened her  
eyes. Her other hand meanwhile ran over the cool surface she laid on. It  
was hard and held several indentions..... possible in some form of a  
pattern.....  
  
Feeling that she was alright Hitomi slowly opened her eyes and gasped at  
the sight. Standing all around her were billions of angels. The seeress  
pale hands flew to her mouth as she stared at the crowd that formed a  
circle around her. The beings of all age, shape, and size watched her with  
slightly amused faces. They all wore long white robes that were bright as  
the stars and were trailed in gold trimmings. Golden auras swirled around  
their heads which seemed to be their halos. Emerald eyes turned every which  
way in awe as she glanced at the multitude. This was heaven?.....  
  
Without thinking the seeress glanced downwards and noticed she was sitting  
upon a floor made of gold bricks. They shone brightly and gleamed in an  
unknown light, but what really startled the girl was what she was wearing.  
She wore a long white dress threaded with gold trimmings. On her nimble  
feet were a pair of golden leather sandals that wounded its crisscrossed  
strips up her legs nearly to her knees. Gleaming in the light were two  
guadlents that decorated her slim wrists and a tiara that crowned her head.  
  
There was no blood..... no gashes..... no cuts..... All had disappeared  
from her body..... Strange.... yet logically..... In fact her wings were  
renewed and arched from her back like they has never been dislocated from  
her pale skin....  
  
Staring at her audience she asked with a timid voice, "Am I in heaven?...."  
  
"Yes, young one....." came a reply. It sounded as if the answer came from  
the sky or possibly floated with the wind. Automatically the seeress perked  
up from the reply she got. It was the voice of the being that had been with  
her early. That made her feel a little more comfortable to have someone she  
sort of knew to be nearby,..... but where was he?.....  
  
As though the mysterious being had heard the question the voice called out,  
"I am here, young one.... Please come to me and I will tell all....."  
  
Slowly the girl rose to her feet with butterflies dancing in her stomach.  
Somehow she was nervous about meeting this person. He sounded important.  
Perhaps he was the person who brought people to Heaven or Hell, sort of  
like a guide into death... or perhaps he was a special guardian of  
Heaven.... or even a judge on entries.... Whoever he was he knew something  
important that seemed vital for the 'Angel's future, so she decided it was  
best to confront whomever it was that called upon her.....  
  
Glancing at the crowd that cluttered her view around her Hitomi wondered  
which way the being was. She could not exactly sense him. He seemed to be  
everywhere at once.... like his presence was bouncing on the atmosphere....  
perhaps it was an echo.....  
  
The seeress opened her mouth to ask the direction to go, but before she  
could utter a word the crowd slowly withdrew and made a path through the  
angels. Glumping down the lump in her throat Hitomi took her first steps  
down the golden road. All eyes were on her as the girl began to walked  
through the opening blushing from the attention. Never before had she been  
in such a situation where everyone was watching her every move. Doing her  
best to not cower beneath their gazes Hitomi raised her chin a little  
higher so she could look at the road of endless gold bricks ahead.  
  
The infinite crowd of angels smiled at the woman as she passed and several  
even gave a small bow or nod of their head in recognition of the lady  
confusing Hitomi. Why did they respect her so?..... Was she not a horrible  
person that had murdered in cold blood?..... Wasn't she an intruder to this  
beautiful world of peace?..... It confused the 'Angel' deeply and she  
almost stopped to ask the burning questions in her soul, but the idea of  
keeping the unknown being waiting caused her feet to keep moving.   
  
Hitomi wished she could better study the land around her for she often  
wondered what Heaven looked like, but the angels surrounding her completely  
blocked out whatever laid behind them. Several times while walking the girl  
tried to stand a little higher so she might peer over the crowd of heads,  
but only in vain attempts. Shaking her head in a bit of frustration the  
seeress continued down the gleaming road of gold.  
  
About a hundred feet away from the angel girl Hitomi could see the end of  
the large crowd. Something laid past them and she knew that was where the  
being was.... there at the very end he would be.... waiting.... for her....  
Hitomi felt her blood run a little faster as she realized she was growing  
closer to the end. The nervous flutter within her pores almost made her  
turn around and run, but something kept her going.... as though this  
mysterious figure held some hold over her actions..... She couldn't help,  
but wonder who laid at the end of the path.... Who would it be?.... Would  
she know him?..... Or would he be a complete stranger?..... Those questions  
only made her increase her speed a bit.... She wanted to know who it  
was.... Only another reason that kept her pushing onwards....  
  
As the 'Angel' passed the crowd she spotted movement in the corner of her  
eye. Turning her head to the left whilst still proceeding down the lane the  
seeress smiled broadly. There standing a mist the crowd was Queen Iris in  
her long dress and golden aura. The old royal's eyes sparkled with pride as  
she saw the girl spot her. Hitomi wanted to race over to her distant  
relative and hug her tightly, but when the queen shook her head the girl  
backed down and continued down the road.   
  
For some reason this moment was very important and whoever laid at the end  
of this golden road was just as important..... Hitomi could tell this from  
the royal's actions,.... but still those annoying questions burned in the  
angel woman's soul. Who was it?.... Did she know him?.... Was he a  
stranger?.... With determination the girl's steps sped up....  
  
Again the seeress forced her emeralds to stare at the end of the path that  
laid only fifty feet away now. Each step seemed like a hundred and the girl  
felt as though she would never reach the end. Perhaps this was Hell.... and  
that she was to be tortured by having to walk down this road for all  
eternity.... never to stop..... and to be stared at by hundreds as if they  
were watching her.... waiting for her to make a mistake....  
  
Quickly shoving away the absurd idea the girl smile to comfort herself from  
the gnawing nervousness her body held. Again there was motion in the crowd  
catching Hitomi's eye. Turning her head ever so slightly the girl spotted  
something that brought tears to her eyes. There standing a mist the crowd  
hands tightly held together were her two grandparents. Both had tears in  
their eyes as they smiled proudly at their grandchild. Hitomi felt the  
water run down her cheeks and more than anything she wanted to run to her  
grandmother. When she had been only a child Hitomi would always go to her  
grandmother when she was upset. Right now she wished she could fall into  
her grandmother's lap and just break down letting her salty tears soak into  
her relative's clothes,..... but Hitomi knew this was not the time.  
Sniffing back the tears the girl turned her face back towards the end of  
the golden road and forced herself to go a little faster....  
  
Finally the angels fell away and Hitomi was able to see the world around  
her. With gasp the seeress turn in a complete circle indulging in the  
glorious view that her laid at her post. Tears streamed from her eyes as  
she saw a world of unbelievable paradise. In the distance was a sea of  
crystal clear water and gentle waves that rolled over the surface. Clouds  
of golden lining dazzled the bluish-white sky. Dozens of golden brick roads  
ran through the land and lead off into the endless horizon. Hills of  
infinite blades of green, green grass flowed over hundreds of hills that  
held golden mansions. The world was like its own jewel.... like a diamond  
that sparkled and glimmered..... It almost seemed to unreal..... It even  
looked as delicate as a cloud.....  
  
Turning ever so slowly to what stood opposite of the angel crowd the girl's  
emerald eyes went wide. The splendor that laid before her feet was too  
much.... Falling to her knees the seeress's pale hands flew over her mouth  
in awe as tears poured forth in a waterfall...... for standing before her  
on a huge golden throne of incredible height was a glowing gold being.....  
The immortal that sat upon the golden chair of specially designed metal was  
of glowing gold....   
  
Staring with watery emerald eyes Hitomi whispered, "Are.... are you,  
Joutei?....."  
  
Though the seeress could not see for sure since the being glowed so  
brightly she could have sworn the golden form smiled at her as he said, "I  
have many names, young one...."  
  
The girl was speechless at the wonder that stood before her. He was  
monstrous and was of swirling gold light that was so bright that you could  
even distinguish his physical features beneath the glow. Past the intense  
illumination the angel could make out the body of a human man wearing a  
white robe, but it barely distinguishable because of the glow.....  
Physically the god stood before the seeress, but in all other senses he was  
everywhere... Within the depths of her mind Hitomi could feel the being's  
endless presence that stretched force in all directions..... His presence  
was everywhere, but the actual awareness the girl perceived from the being  
was center to this figure.... His voice echoed force and sounded like it  
came from all corners of the universe..... The warmth of love he showed to  
his children from Gaea clung to the air and swirled around their bodies  
forever reminding them that he was there for them..... He cared for them  
and loved them like a father for his children..... and those emotions were  
forever etched in his creations' diverse minds...... All of this was rolled  
into this one moment.... drowning the woman in the waves of awareness that  
flowed around her.... causing intense emotions to spring forth tears that  
streamed down her pale skin....The whole experience in the afterlife of  
Heaven was too much for the girl.... Hitomi cried openly barely trying to  
hold back her sobs....   
  
The god smiled down at the destined child. This had occurred multiple times  
before him when a new soul was brought before his presence.... and each  
time after billions of years of seeing this scene over and over he  
cherished the moment..... for it was when his children would glorify him  
and honor him with their love for him.... A father always cherished the  
moment when his child would declare their love for their parent....  
  
Seeing the girl had not quieted her cries the god continued his reply, "I  
have many names, young one..... I am called the Vine and the Branches....  
the King of kings.... the Lord of lords.... the Resurrection..... the  
Judge.... the Advocate..... My names are endless and spoken on all  
tongues,.... but your people call me Joutei....."  
  
The seeress stared at the figure unable to speak, move, or think... even  
the tears that fell from her emeralds were involuntary..... She felt like  
time had stopped and the happiness that washed over her was paradise. Just  
to be in the presence of Joutei was an extreme blessing,.... but to be  
kneeling at his feet was an even greater reward..... She had no words,....  
no actions,.... no thoughts that could help her in this moment..... yet she  
found her own way to confronting the god.....  
  
Bowing her head letting her brown locks to fall around her face Hitomi  
closed her eyes of deep emerald depths to whisper, "I am at your mercy, my  
Lord...." Though this was her moment of peace and love she felt the  
overwhelming pressure of guilt weighing down on her body.... and she  
couldn't help, but remember that she didn't belong.... didn't deserve to be  
there....  
  
The great being rose from his throne of gold and looked down upon his  
child. With the deep fatherly love the holy one replied, "Arise, young  
one.... for there is much to tell you this hour...."  
  
Following the command of her god the seeress rose from her position, but  
did not lift her eyes to the holy one. She couldn't. She felt ashamed for  
the sins she had done and felt unworthy to be in this one's presence. To  
look upon his face with her eyes just didn't seemed right.... She just  
couldn't bring herself to look at the God....  
  
Glancing towards the crowd of angels Joutei nodded for them to leave.  
Smiling proudly at the Creator the audience slowly withdrew from the center  
where the great throne laid. They knew from the beginning of the appearance  
of the princess that they would not be allowed to stay. This was a private  
moment which they were not allowed to oversee. It was not that the  
information was confidential, but it was best to let the God and new entry  
to Heaven to have their moment together without their annoying presence  
shadowing their conversation. Turning to the 'Angel' the Joutei proclaimed,  
"Do not cast down your eyes, young one.... for if you were not meant to be  
here than you would not be standing before me now....."  
  
Slowly the woman lifted her emeralds to the being, but her eyes betrayed  
the feelings that burned within their ebony centers..... shame..... With a  
voice dripping in guilt the lady asked, "But why am I here, my God?.... Why  
do am I not burning in Hell for my sins?..... And why do the occupants of  
this world not shun me?...."  
  
"Those are very simple questions, young one...." came the voice that  
swelled with power, "You are welcomed to this paradise because you repented  
of your sins....."  
  
The girl looked up at the being with a small hint of confusion, "Because I  
repented I am allowed to enter through the golden gates of Heaven?....."  
  
Nodding the being replied, "Yes, young one..... Your heart became  
impure,.... but you confess your sins and repented from those dark ways  
therefore you are a new person.... Reborn with a clean slate like some call  
it.... All life other than myself makes mistakes,.... but only I can give  
eternal forgiveness.... which I have given you.... thus I allowed you to  
live your afterlife here.... in my presence....."  
  
Glancing at the direction the angels had left the immortal continued, "The  
souls here do not shun you, young one, because you have done a great deed  
which in their eyes has washed away all your sins.... You have given your  
life for your people....."  
  
Tears sparking her emeralds the 'Angel' felt her world slowly come back  
together. Joyfully the maiden of brunette locks replied, "I thank you for  
your mercy....."  
  
"You are welcome, young one," said the being as he sighed contently, "but  
there is other things to discuss...."  
  
Walking back to his throne the God sat on the gold chair that dazzled in  
his light. As he grew comfortable on his personal seat the Heavenly King  
said, "You might wish to sit.... for there is a great deal to tell....."  
  
Listening to the lord's advice Hitomi went to sit on the ground of gold  
bricks. Before she had gotten a chance to sit a cloud flew down from the  
skies to offer its seat to the 'Angel'. The seeress smiled as she sat on a  
fluff of swirling gold and white mist and listened to her God explain all  
that was needed to be told. Staring across the land of Heaven as he watched  
his children the being spoke with a deep voice, "My child, you wish to know  
what has occurred in the last stretch of days....."  
  
"Yes..." the girl said quietly as she laid comfortable on the golden tinted  
cloud. The white mist swirled around her slim body conforming to the shape  
of her figure comfortably. Staring up at the being the seeress's opened her  
ears to the God awaiting the tale....  
  
  
"After creating the world of Gaea and the occupants of the large globe I  
watched my children with careful eyes. During the year of persecution of  
your people the royal called on my name, but I told them until they  
repented from their wicked ways would I finally bless them again with my  
grace. No, I did not promise their powers for that was what started their  
denial of me in the beginning. I did promise that I would forgive their  
many sins if they would proclaimed my name and repented of their past  
deeds.  
  
Many years later Queen Rachelle called to me after the great creation and  
asked me to forgive her people for what had happened in their history. I  
showed mercy to the child and checked the Mystic Moon. I saw my people had  
great remorse for their deeds and wanted to repent, but some still held  
dark hearts..... so I could not grant her the wish..... I did however tell  
the royal child that I promised for a day to come when the children of  
angels would again be blessed to live in honor once more,..... but only  
after several hundred years. Before that day would come a royal child would  
be born on the foreign world and be extremely powerful...."  
  
Hitomi couldn't help, but interrupt the story when she heard this last  
sentence, "I am that royal you promised....."  
  
"Yes...." proclaimed the Holy One with pride for the angel before him, "You  
are the being I spoke of.... Once you were born the prophecy became  
reality.... and slowly destiny began to unfold,..... but the demon of Hell  
tried to intervene as he often tries to do to all my plans..... Your people  
know him as Akuma... or the devil..."  
  
The angel upon the cloud gasped at the name and sat up suddenly causing the  
gold mist to shift with her body. Her pale face framed in silky locks of  
mahogany coloration was consorted in a rage of emotions which were  
extremely hard to decipher. With a surprised voice the seeress exclaimed,  
"But Akuma was a gargoyle!!!!"  
  
The being shook his head of light slightly, "No,.... the person you speak  
of is not the same person I speak of.... The gargoyle was only named after  
the dark demon because of the likeness he had to the true Akuma.....  
Anyway..... Akuma darkened the heart of a man named Issac, also known as  
Dorkink, and thus the man began to follow Akuma.... Fortunately he failed  
because you intervened, young one,.... several years ago during the 'Great  
War'....., but it was not the end of the fight..... Dorkink had two sons  
and thus they took on the task of their father.... plus they did it for  
revenge as you very well know...."  
  
Bitterly the lady replied while looking down at the gleaming bricks, "All  
too well...."  
  
Glancing at the young woman before continuing the gold figure said, "After  
you learned of your true destiny you followed me.... though you didn't  
specifically understood you were following me, you still did.... for I am  
can see into your heart.... and your heart was of a follower.... For the  
people and for your kindness I decided to protect you..... Laying my hand  
upon you I caused you to heal rapidly....."  
  
The woman frowned as she stared up at her creator and asked, "But I did not  
heal when I confronted Kusari..... Why was that?"  
  
The being watched a pair of angels fly off into the horizon as he spoke,  
"Your heart became dark like one of your sinful ancestors. I grew angry  
with your change and I withdrew my hand from you.... and so your healing  
process slowed tremendously....."  
  
Turning to the seeress again the God replied, "However your heart became  
pure again and you repented of your darkness by giving your life to your  
people. That is why I will give you something I have given to a selective  
few..... I will give you the gift of life....."  
  
Before anything else could be said the girl had jumped off her cloud and  
stood a little closer to the tall giant of golden light, "Are you saying I  
can return?..... Return to Gaea?!"  
  
The huge being smiled with a slow nod, "Yes, young one..... I have decided  
to give you life again."  
  
Hitomi felt like jumping up and down and flying in circles. She was going  
back.... back to her friends.... her family,.... but most importantly to  
him.... Tears streamed down her face as she felt newfound happiness  
surround her. Sadly however the dance of joy was short-lived because the  
golden figure said with a strong voice, "But be warned..... If you should  
return I will take away my protection and you will live a life just like  
any normal mortal...."  
  
The beautiful maiden stared up at her creator a little confused. Why would  
he want to do that?.... Knowing of her confusion the immortal proclaimed,  
"I would give you it again, but I wish for you to live a normal life....  
besides it is a small price to pay for your return, is it not?"  
  
Smiling warmly at her heavenly father the woman replied, "It is a small  
price to pay for my return.... Although I greatly enjoy being here, my  
Lord.... I feel I have not finished my life back on my home world...."  
  
Nodding the god chuckled, "I can understand..... I also warn you of  
something though, young one...."  
  
Turning eyes of sparkling emerald tears to the being the girl asked  
quietly, "Yes, my lord?"  
  
Watching the area of Heaven again like he had done for hundreds of  
generations the God said, "If you return you will again be the 'Angel' and  
the guardian of Gaea until your death."  
  
Hitomi frowned at the ultimate being, "What do you mean guardian?"  
  
The swirling golden form studied an area for several moments before turning  
to his child and answering, "You will be the protector who will hold the  
title beneath my own. There will be no other god other than myself, young  
one, but you will hold great abilities of the strongest Draconians that  
lived. It will take time to learn to use your powers, but you will use  
them. I will always watch over Gaea, but you will be my personal aid to  
protecting this world. To let you show all that you honored by your God..."  
  
New tears of pride and honor filled the angel woman's eyes as she  
whispered, "I would be most honored to take that position, my lord...."  
  
Smiling the being replied, "I had a feeling you would be happy to take on  
the duty of being the guardian...."  
  
"Joutei.... I have a question....." the young seeress said timidly for she  
felt incredible small compared to the immortal that sat before her....  
  
Giving his daughter an encouraging smile the fiery form replied, "Speak thy  
question, young one...."  
  
Hitomi gave a small frown and forgot the question that had settled on her  
conscious only to bring life to another one, "Why do you call me 'young  
one'?...."  
  
Sighing contently the god replied, "It is very simple, young one. I have  
lived since the beginning and you have lived only for the tiniest fraction  
of the years I have spent in existence.... You are the newest soul to enter  
into the gates of Heaven and thus I have come to call you 'young one'....  
Of course I name all newcomers by the name 'young one' for none can ever  
have as many years as I...."  
  
"Amazing...." the girl spoke with awe.... It was a wonder to learn all of  
this information about life..... Suddenly the old question that had been  
pushed aside to the back of the seeress's mind pushed forward to be heard.  
With growing curiosity the lady asked, "Why did you show me those visions  
that I saw during the past week of my mortal life?"  
  
With such unimaginable knowledge the god spoke quietly, "Because.... a day  
will come when you will have to interpret your visions that I send you...."  
  
Hitomi frowned at this answer. It sounded as if some destiny laid out on  
the horizon for her,.... but hadn't she completed her destiny?.....  
Strange..... With a hint of confusion the girl asked, "May I ask what is  
the day you speak of, my Lord?"  
  
The fiery immortal stared at the young woman contemplating whether or not  
he should give her the confidential information.... Most the information  
for the last days had been hidden from her so she might not choose a  
selfish path.... for if she knew that she was to die.... Would she still  
have done it?.... If she knew her path was already chosen for her would she  
had gladly accepted?.... Many consequences could have occurred differently  
if she had only died for honor and glory.... That was why that knowledge  
was never told....  
  
After several moments the man of golden light decided it was best not to  
talk of it yet, for that day would not be arriving soon and a few words  
could change the future. It would be a number of months before the time  
came for the 'Guardian of Gaea' to appear to protect the globe. Smiling  
with fondness of his special child he knew what was to come after her  
return to the mortal world. It was best to not let her mind be bothered by  
these future matters and allow her to have a time of peaceful freedom. With  
a gentle shake of his glowing head the god replied, "I cannot tell you of  
this yet, but when the time is right I will appear to you again and than  
you will know."  
  
The woman wanted to protest against her Holy King, but a swift wave from a  
glowing hand she withdrew from the idea. Slowly a light began to glow  
behind the seeress showing their time together was up and that Hitomi was  
to return. The light became a circle of gold electricity that sparked over  
the center. Within the circle of golden light an image began to appear from  
the darkness dwelling in the hole. The angel slowly turned once she felt  
the power emerge behind her. Emerald eyes reflected the golden glow as her  
orbs took in the sight. There within the circle of energy was the face of  
her beloved. He had tears in his eyes and dust clung to his ebony bangs.  
The fire that had swirled in his rubies was dim and she could tell from his  
blank expression on his royal face that he was grieving for her.   
  
Hitomi's pale fingers involuntary reached out for the image of her love.  
Once the tips of her pale digits brushed against the image the picture  
rippled like water disturbing the hansom sight of the figure for several  
moments before the image became refocused. Silent tears sprang from the  
girl's forest green depths as longing grew in a whisper, "Van....."  
  
"My young one....." call Joutei disturbing the thoughts of the maiden.  
Turning to the Draconian's god the woman did her best to listen to the  
words spoken to her as her body desperately wanted to return. With a voice  
that told that time was low the immortal said, "Once you return to the land  
of the living there be a time of peace that will shadow over the globe. The  
Draconian race will flourish tremendously. Economically and politically  
speaking all will be well within their kingdom and along with foreign  
cultures. Enjoy your time, young one.... for you will have this time of  
peace to rejoin with your love ones and grow with your mate.... Use your  
time wisely for peace never lasts forever.... Go.... and remember..... I am  
always by your side....."  
  
Before another word could be spoken power gripped the angel woman and  
tossed her through the golden portal.... tossing her back to the mortal  
realm....  
  
Blackness again surround the seeress, but this time she found herself  
healed and in a heavenly robe as she flew upwards..... The hurricane winds  
tugged at her clothes and feathers and caused her hair to whip through the  
darkness. The air was so powerful that she nearly had to close her eyes  
against the wind. Several feathers were plucked from her glowing wings that  
were her guide through the tunnel. The individual pearly objects of  
softness floated back towards Heaven, but the seeress did not noticed....  
for her mind was somewhere else.... As the rush of air roared in her ears  
Hitomi felt something was missing.... like something had been left  
behind....  
  
The angel's eyes grew wide as a sudden thought flashed in her mind. With  
all the power she had the maiden called out for the immortal god once more,  
"JOUTEI!!!"  
  
"Yes, young one?...." asked the presence in her pale ear showing he was  
everywhere she went. All she needed was to whisper his name for he had  
never left her side.... Hitomi's emeralds reflected a growing light in the  
distance showing their time was limited.   
  
Quickly the girl shouted over the roar of the air with the wind nearly  
stealing her words from her lips, "What of my grandparents? Why are they  
not returning with me to mortal realm?"  
  
Smiling proudly at such a wise question the god replied, "I only allowed  
beings that had been on the Mystic Moon on the time of its destruction to  
return.... at least all those who were sent to heaven.... The ones who were  
exiled to the fires of Hell will remain there for they do not deserve  
another chance at life.... All who died before the destruction of your  
foster home world must remain in the afterlife..... for it how it should  
be.... In time young one you will understand my reasons for all,.... but  
until then have faith in me....."  
  
Nodding against the invisible force of wind the woman said with emotions  
playing in her voice, "I have complete faith in you, Joutei.... and I thank  
you for this chance of returning...."  
  
The air whipped the girl's silky locks as the light grew bright just as the  
immortal whispered, "Goodbye, young one.... Never forget I am always with  
you...."  
  
The light washed over the maiden's face and you could see a smile and tears  
running over her pale face as she whispered back to her lord, "I'll never  
forget.... goodbye, Joutei...."  
  
With that final farewell the illumination took over the path of death and  
consumed the soul retreating from the afterlife. In time that soul would  
return and stay within the realm of the dead and live behind the golden  
gates,.... but not today....  
~End of Flashback~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Okay I know this was a short chapter, but there was little I could put in  
here. Sorry for this being late, but I was extremely busy the day before  
and didn't get back from Pineville until really late so please understand.~  
~Next chapter will be the final chapter of 'The Fate of Two Worlds'. It's  
the epilogue, although that's not what I am going to call it. It should be  
up Wed. Or Thurs.~  
~Please review!~ 


	31. With Each Ending There Is A New Beginnin...

~Alright this story has finally come to a close. I really hope all who read  
this story enjoyed it. Sorry for the misspelling in the last chapters, but  
it has something to do with the site. I tried to see if I had misspelled  
stuff, but I didn't misspell anything. Somehow the site screwed up the  
words~  
~Read this final chapter and please review after. If you review I would  
appreciate if you reviewed both the chapter and the entire story itself!  
Thanks!~  
~Sorry this took so long to get out, but several things happened causing me  
to be unable to work on my story. Than I went on a trip for several days.  
NOT TO MENTION THE SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK I GOT!!!!!! I'm really sorry for  
the delay! Please forgive me!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds  
By Angel_Wings  
  
Chapter 31 ~ With Each Ending There is a New Beginning  
  
~Fanelia~  
The town was completely deserted as the dust rolled through the rows of  
buildings. Sunlight cascaded over the small houses of wood and stone  
highlighting their features. A slight breeze played in the few sprouts of  
grass that grew amongst the dirt paths and ran in the streets. The village  
square held a small foundation as a source of water in the form of an angel  
woman tipping a large stone vase. Crystal water sprung from its center in a  
gracefully flow before falling into the white marble pool. Several doves of  
pearly feathers perched themselves on the rim of the foundation enjoying  
the light spray of the water. Nearby an orange feline crouched behind some  
boxes stored in one of the alleys.   
  
This creature was very similar to a normal house cat. Its body was the same  
shape as the domestic feline and even held the same colored fur. The weird  
thing was that its ears were extremely large and held furry orange spikes  
on the tips. Also her ankles had spiked fur that nearly hid her orange paws  
completely. With hungry blue eyes the cat watched the group of birds  
indulge in their shower as her claws emerged from the spiked fur.   
  
With a howl the feline raced for the prey as she bared her fangs. The tiny  
forms of feathery beings went to the air and flew into the blue. The young  
cat gave a soft hiss in annoyance at the lost meal and let her tail run  
along the white marble angrily whilst watching the fleeting forms disappear  
over the rooftops. The doves glided over the multiple roofs as the sunlight  
caused their snow white feathers to glow. Crying sweetly to the breeze that  
ran over their wings the birds headed towards the main attraction of the  
large village.   
  
A building that towered over the rest of the surrounding houses stood  
proudly. No, it was not the castle that watched over the quiet city, but  
something just as important to the citizens in their peaceful kingdom. The  
structure was built in calm white stone that held several large gables.  
Chestnut roof of oak sheltered several large golden bells that sat silently  
within the formation of stone. Several stained glass windows dotted the  
side of the edifice of hardness. Although there were already a number of  
closed windows someone had instituted that windows with no obstacles of  
glass were to be craved into the rock walls. Golden light from the sun ran  
through the both types of windows sending illumination to the room  
concealed behind the granite walls.   
  
The dozen of pearly white birds soared towards the sanctuary with  
eagerness, for the building gave off a protective sense that made the doves  
wish for its shelter. Gracefully the flock of beautiful creatures flew  
through one of the open windows and glided through the sunlight with their  
bodies causing shadows to be cast through out the room,.... but none of the  
occupants even noticed. As the doves flew up to the above rafters of the  
room their ebony eyes turned towards the scene below with curiosity.   
  
In the comfortable glow of the sun a multitude stood within the religious  
building. No angels appeared to stand in the dark pews of the vast room of  
white stone and marble floors. Flowers in large vases decorated several  
spots in the room and it obvious from the large crowd that there was a  
special event occurring. The sweet fragrance of buds dwelling within the  
room floated in the air and tickled at the audience's noses. All beings  
standing in the holy realm of the building were dressed in fashionable  
attire and showed the importance of the day's event. At the head of the  
room was a large platform that held a specific group of people. There were  
two rows of beings while standing in between the two groups were two lone  
figures. Amongst the rows of people stood Yukari, Amano, Allen, Millerina,  
Merle, and Celena. While the friends of foreign cultures stood waiting in  
anticipation they smiled at one another in deep joy.  
  
One of the lone figures standing in the center of the marble platform was  
an old man with pale skin that sagged from many wrinkles. His round head  
held no hair and his brown eyes were dull with age. A long robe that  
concealed his frail body and covered his toes. The outfit was a bright  
white and was topped with a golden vest that was nearly as long as the  
robe. Within a hand that seemed as fragile as glass was a scepter that  
stood as tall as the old man. This object was very smooth and was twisted  
in a graceful sweep of gold near its round top. If carefully inspected you  
might have seen designs of tiny dragons engraved in the handle of the  
scepter. At the head of the rod was a large red sphere that gleamed in the  
room's lighting. The way this important being held the object it seemed  
that the staff held some kind of sacred importance.   
  
Next to him stands our hero of this tale. The young king of raven locks  
stood proudly in his royal armor with his helmet beneath one arm. It was  
the same attire he had worn on his day of initiation as king. His dark blue  
cape slightly fluttered in the wind which had somehow been able to find its  
way into the cathedral. Beneath his royal armor Van wore a white leather  
outfit trimmed in golden thread. Ebony locks fell over eager fire eyes that  
stared at the huge entry way of the church. Smiling towards the graceful  
doorway the tan man waited for his bride.   
  
Soon the sound of harps, flutes, and what seemed to be a piano played in  
the air. All occupants in the rows of their seats suddenly straighten up  
and turned their eyes towards the large double doors at the head of the  
church. For several moments the audience studied the wood. The carving of  
the dark oak doors was handcrafted and showed such elegance. Flows of brown  
designs ran over the beautiful wood that gleamed from the sunlight. Its  
wonders made whatever laid beyond its entrance seem all the more glorious.   
  
Slowly with an almost silent creak sunlight began to peek through a crack  
of the opening doors. The golden glow streaked through the room and crossed  
over the dozen of waiting faces of the crowd. Happy smiles washed over  
people's diverse faces as the two slabs of oak pulled completely open with  
the help of two well dressed soldiers. The sunlight flushed the eyes of  
varies colors blinding people.   
  
It took several moments for the people to refocus their vision on the forms  
standing beneath the archway. Standing in the intense fiery glow stood a  
goddess. Short hair of silky mahogany was riddled with delicate blue  
flowers woven into her hair. The white dress that the seeress had worn at  
the Mystic Valley again covered her milky skin. In one beautiful hand was a  
bouquet of foreign flowers that smelt like rare perfume. Like it often was  
the red stone pendant graced Hitomi's slim neck reflecting the light  
innocently like it was nothing more than a helpless trinket. Sparkling  
emeralds dazzled at the waiting groom as she slowly stepped down the long  
aisle that led to her future.   
  
The young maiden barely noticed her father's arm locked with her own as she  
stared at the man before her. Hitomi couldn't believe that the dream that  
haunted her every thought for the last couple of years was slowly unfolded  
before her in reality. Her vision was blurred for a moment as salty  
droplets watered her emerald eyes. Blinking away the involuntary tears the  
young woman stepped with the melody of the music as she walked towards her  
beloved.   
  
His eyes of fiery glow never left the vision that walked down the aisle to  
him. Since the time of his advisors demands for a queen he had dreamed of  
the day when the ceremony would be taken place. It still amazed him how  
fast he had found the royal beauty who would stand forever at his side. A  
dream.... that what it was.... a dream.... This perfect moment that hung in  
time couldn't be real.... It was too peaceful.... to rewarding..... to  
perfect..... With a new glint in his rubies the angel king thought, 'If  
this is a dream then I hope I never wake....."  
  
Both felt the same butterflies that flew in their stomachs and perhaps they  
had their doubts like any person would when they perform such a ceremony,  
but that was all soon washed away as their eyes locked together in a gaze  
that showed all the love they shared....  
  
The goddess of pearly white grew closer to the platform that held her  
destiny. Her deep green depths never looked away from the tan face of her  
angel. Even if she would have tried she wouldn't have been able to escape  
his gaze, for it was such bliss just to have such a lock with her only love  
would have killed her if she turned away. To have this moment was far  
better than anything Hitomi could ever dream of.... and she would never  
give up on what they shared.... That's what this moment was about....  
Announcing their love to the world before joining together in a holy union  
that would forever hold their two souls together as one..... It was a  
sacred moment that many had discarded on both their worlds like an  
unnecessary event with no purpose,.... but to Hitomi and Van it was  
special.... That bond that held such importance was called marriage.....  
  
With her feet floating on air the maiden from the foreign moon halted at  
the foot of platform's stairs still with her eyes of emerald pools locked  
in the unbreakable gaze of her beloved..... her king.... her angel.... her  
future mate....  
  
Rei smiled fondly at his daughter seeing the sparkle in her eyes. That  
glowed that swirled in his offspring's ebony pupils was very familiar to  
the man. It had been the same sparkled that had once pierced his own mud  
eyes when he had fallen for Hitomi's mother. With that gaze of love he saw  
in his oldest child he felt a small stab of sorrow hit him. His  
daughter.... his little one..... had grown into a mature woman.... who had  
done a great deal in her life already..... Like all father's feel when they  
let go of their daughter Rei felt the loss of losing the little girl of  
braided locks and blue overalls. Looking over at the young pale face that  
showed hints of his physical attributes the man saw a younger version of  
his wife standing next to him.   
  
The father of the bride barely noticed his large hand reaching out to take  
the young king's tan one, for his heart was pounding and his feelings  
surging while he acted on instinct. His dear child was gone.... Though she  
stood right next to him physically.... the man couldn't help, but think  
that she was gone forever.... The dependence he had always felt from her  
was no more and he felt incomplete.... No, it was not the incompleteness  
of a spouse,.... but of a family.... He knew the limb of his emotions known  
as his daughter, Hitomi, would forever be handicapped from this day  
forward, but like all fathers do on this occasion Rei let go of the idea of  
a five year old girl still calling for her daddy.... and accepted the  
truth..... his little one..... his little girl..... was a woman.... and was  
now to be taken away by her being tossed into making her own future.....  
  
Blinking away his tears the man placed his soon-to-be son-in-law's tan hand  
in his daughter's pale one and placing his fatherly hand over theirs.  
Hitomi looked up at her father with eyes that shimmered with tears and joy.  
Grateful for his parental love the girl whispered a silent, "Thank you..."   
  
The older man looked at the younger male with pride and respect. From the  
moment he had met this royal he had felt deep respect for him, for he had  
always known he had stolen his daughter's young heart. The day of her  
second return he had noticed the glow in her eyes and knew the king from  
her fantasy had somehow stolen her love. Though at the time he thought the  
noble was only a well imagined dream, he had noticed his daughter's change.  
No one could not see the obvious change in the girl's step.... speech....  
even her smile showed signs of boundless love.... that was had been left  
behind....   
  
Van smiled at his father-in-law-to-be and nodded once he saw the man give  
him a warm smile. The young angel~being knew he had the older's male's  
blessing since 'day one', but to see the parent of his fiancé confirm it  
with his smile seemed to make the moment all the more thrilling.   
  
Slowly the experienced parent stepped away from the two lovers unlocking  
his arm from his child so that the ceremony may continued. The two engaged  
people turned back to the glorious gaze that always seemed to take a hold  
of them as Rei took a seat next to his wife in the front pew. The royal  
angel wore a white suit with gold swirls that matched his wife's outfit.  
When the two sat close together they were a beautiful sight. Two circles of  
smooth gold crowned their heads gracefully showing off their importance.  
Their second-born sat between the parents in an outfit identical to their  
owns except a small difference in size. The young boy watched with keen  
eyes as his sister turned towards the priest with her fingers intertwined  
with the raven headed man. His little fingers played with his attire  
throughout the procession like most children do....  
  
Millerina, Celena, and Merle wore the beautiful cream gowns of the  
bridesmaids and their hair looked even more perfectly styled than ever  
before. The war woman's sun drop locks cascaded over her pale shoulders  
that were uncovered by the off-the-shoulders dress. The queen's hair was  
pulled back by a milky headband and had several strains twisted into tiny  
braids that ran through the main flow of the golden waterfall. Perhaps the  
young cat~girl's hair was the most changed for she had gone through the  
trouble of putting her hair in a soft bun that was held together with a  
band of violet flowers.   
  
At the head of the row of women stood a young red head who hair had been  
set into long braid that fell behind her back just past her shoulders. In  
her shaky fingers were encircled around a small bouquet of bluish flowers  
that fluttered mystically in her pale hands. Her eyes of brown earth  
watched her dear friend walk down the aisle. Never before had she felt such  
joy for her closest comrade, but at the same time she felt a tinge of  
sadness, for she knew it would be awhile before she saw her friend again.  
Duties as wife and queen would keep her away from the bridesmaid's side for  
at least several weeks. Yes, she had some time with her on the trip back to  
this great kingdom, but Yukari felt it was not nearly enough time. So much  
had happened in so little time and the red head felt somehow robbed for not  
being able to share more of it with the beautiful seeress. Lifting her chin  
a little higher Yukari thought to herself, 'It does not matter. We have all  
the time in the world. Besides.... While she has her honeymoon I can spend  
sometime with Amano.....'  
  
Turning to the second row of people we see a line of men standing proudly  
in white leather outfits similar to the raven royal. Amongst these men  
stand three recognizable characters from our story. The blonde knight  
stands at the head of the group as the best~man, or 'the honorable' as  
Fanelian's come to call the position. Smiling Allen watches his two closest  
friends' hands be joined by Hitomi's sire. Behind the warrior is Amano with  
a happy grin playing on his face as he watched the ceremony with studious  
eyes. The brunette man is watching closely for he wished to hold all  
customs of Fanelian in his own wedding. His union to Yukari would commence  
shortly after the bride's honeymoon and though neither he or his fiancé was  
Fanelian he favored some of the foreign traditions and welcomed the customs  
with his owns. The final man of the three was none other than the King of  
Austuria, Dryden. Perhaps the royal was not dressed as fancy as a royal of  
his stature should for he wore what all the other men wore, but he refused  
to bring any notice to himself when the ceremony was meant for his dear  
love ones. Maybe he did have to yell at the advisors of both Fanelia and  
Austuria to have his way of things, but it was well worth it. He knew it  
was their time and didn't wish for any unnecessary attention from anyone. A  
smile grew on our noble's proud face as he watched his daughter~like friend  
take his fellow royal's tan hand.   
  
The last of our round of characters is the young prince of Freid. Chid sits  
on the front pew right next to Hitomi's family. The young man wears his  
royal garments that he wears for only special occasions and tug at the high  
collar uncomfortably. It was an elaborate outfit of night blue and summer  
sky trailed in silver meant only for show making the attire extremely  
uncomfortable. He rarely wore the garments and nearly refuse to wear it for  
the day, but the personal importance of the ceremony closed his mouth and  
forced him to dress in it. With a low grunt of annoyance for the unfamiliar  
feel of the collar the prince removed his hands from his slim neck and  
remembered the moment had arrived.....  
  
The angel king and the angel princess clutched their hands tightly not  
wanting to ever let go. Tearing apart the gaze they forced themselves to  
turn back to the ceremony. When they walked up the few steps onto the high  
platform it felt as if they were walking amongst the clouds. Oh, what a  
blessed thing to dream of..... As they reached the priest dressed in the  
snow white garments the couple fell to their knees and bow their heads  
letting their silky locks fall over their eyes of emeralds and rubies. The  
gold staff with the scarlet sphere rose above their two heads as the  
religious man looked out at the audience and spoke, "I stand before the  
people of two foreign worlds to join these two royals in the sacred union  
of marriage. This ceremony has been chosen by the couple that bows before  
me to be a combination of both their world's practices. It has been my  
honor and privilege to be the one to join these two in this holy matrimony  
of union."  
  
Slowly the old eyes of chestnut fell upon the young lovers with a soft gaze  
like velvet as he brought the sphere back to his side. The seeress and  
dragon king kept their hands intertwined as they rose to stand before the  
holy man. The old man gazed at the young loves with eyes that were dull  
with age, but sparked with memories. Seeing the two very much in love  
royals brought back images to his mind of his own past.... when he had  
fallen for a maiden and sired two sons and a daughter.   
  
With words filled with ancient meanings from the beginning of time the aged  
one began the proceedings, "Today these two stand before the people of  
Fanelia and the former world known as the Mystic Moon so they would be  
joined together in a bond unshakeable in Joutei's eyes."  
  
Gracefully the religious man signaled a pair of young bearers that stood at  
the edge of the rise of the platform. With trained steps a pair of young  
teenaged boys walked up the steps to stand at the foot of the couple. Both  
wore golden circlets on their heads and white robes somewhat similar to the  
priest. Each of the boys fell to one knee as they bowed theirs heads and  
lifted white satin pillows above their locks of blonde and brown. On each  
of this fluffy objects laid two gleaming objects. Both of the items were  
circles and were the exact opposites of one another.  
  
One of the rings was very small and was made in a simple silver band. The  
second circle was of elaborate gold ring decorated in hundred of jewels  
that glittered. Strips of yellow metal swirled in different designs in a  
glorious show of imagination. The top of the ring was in an uneven flow of  
crests like waves in a sea. The two gold crowns were slightly different  
also. The first was an inch taller while the second was shorter.   
  
Releasing his angel's hand the young king reached out and retrieved a small  
band of silver whilst placing his helmet on the pillow. Staring at the tiny  
circle in his tan palm Van poured his heart into the sacred item as he  
caressed the metal with a rough thumb. Words of ancient time ran through  
our noble's mind as he remembered the lines to the ceremony. Bringing his  
eyes of fire to his beloved's emeralds and taking hold of the ring in one  
hand and the seeress's pale hand in another Van spoke the sacred words,  
"With this ring I thee wed for all eternity. Its endless circle shows my  
love.... for it will never end for you..... I will forever be by your  
side.... through every trial.... through every day..... through every  
burden..... through every reward..... For we will become one body,..... one  
mind,.... one soul,.... one person..... forever in eternity....."  
  
Slowly the dragon king slid the ring onto his love's wedding finger. Their  
two reflections mingled in the reflection of the band in a dance of images  
as if to signify the sacred union of the two. Once the silver band had made  
its way to the base of the pale digit Hitomi felt her heart shoot across  
the distance. The love and bliss pouring forth was like a waterfall that  
would never drain.   
  
The seeress brought her eyes of sparkling jewels to burning fires lost  
again in a gaze of eros emotions. Hitomi quickly forced herself to turn  
her eyes away from her love for fear of forgetting the ceremony all  
together. Pale fingers brushed over the silver circle identical to the  
first before grasping it between her digits. Staring at the item with  
loving eyes the girl began to pronounce the same words to her angel, "With  
this ring I thee wed for all eternity. Its endless circle shows my love....  
for it will never end for you..... I will forever be by your side.....  
through every trial.... through everyday.... through every burden....  
through every reward..... For we will become one body,.... one mind,.....  
one soul,.... one person,..... forever in eternity....."  
  
Again the two loves locked their gaze in a stare that many would be jealous  
to have.... to have such love between a person was indescribable.... and  
very rewarding..... Few ever found their soul mate and many grew extremely  
jealous of soul mates discovering one another, but who wouldn't be.....  
  
With barely turning away from his love to look at the elaborate crown Van  
took the golden circle in both his palms. Slowly the king removed the  
beautiful tiara from his love's brow so he might better place the item on  
her silky locks and placed it next to his helmet. Hitomi gave a humble  
smile as she bowed on one knee whilst closing her jewel~like eyes and  
tipping her head forward slightly. Pride danced in the man's eyes as he  
stared down at the lovely maiden smitten by her beauty. How did she always  
seem to captivate his mind by barely moving?..... Love was the only  
explanation..... Through a bit of trouble in returning to the present the  
noble spoke, "With this golden circle I, King Van de Fanel of the kingdom  
Fanelia, crown you as my queen and ruler of Fanelia."  
  
The glorious crown settled on the head of silky brown twisted in violet  
flowers and gleamed in the glowing light from the sun. Her eyes of forest  
green slowly opened and she rose to stand once more with her emerald jewels  
shining. The heart within her chest beat strongly, but was floating in the  
clouds.   
  
Carefully the lady took the other crown with one hand while replacing her  
bouquet in its place making sure not to the damage the collection of  
blossoms. The soft petals fell over the white material like a rainbow  
seeping through summer clouds. Turning her emeralds back to the golden  
circle grasped in her delicate fingers of milk Hitomi waited for her king  
to kneel. Once the raven headed royal bowed with his eyes closed the maiden  
spoke the ancient words, "With this golden circle I, Princess Hitomi  
Kazanki of the Mystic Moon, crown you as my king and recognize you as the  
ruler of the kingdom of Fanelia."  
  
The second crown settled on the head of silky ebony causing the raven locks  
to appear even darker against the gold. Standing taller than the maiden by  
several inches the king stood proudly as he smiled down at his goddess. The  
old priest had a large grin on his face as he waved the two boys away, but  
not before Hitomi took her bouquet back from the snow white pillow.  
  
Looking towards the crowd of specters the old figure said, "Now.... our  
couple has decided to share with us their personal vows...."  
  
The priest nodded towards the young king and taking a deep breath Van  
looked deep into his beloved's eyes. All during the service his nerves had  
barely even shuddered in doubt of the marriage,..... but now.... it felt as  
if they were shattering from the force of the quake. It wasn't that he  
doubt his union with Hitomi.... It just wasn't easy for him to announce his  
feelings for her in front of everyone. He might have changed over the last  
two years, but he was still the same shy fifteen year old boy within the  
body of a man.   
  
The young woman smiled lovingly up at her angel knowingly. She could tell  
he was nervous.... as was she.... Neither were use to proclaiming their  
love before anyone.... especially in front of thousands of people......  
Squeezing his hand gently the girl silently told him that she also was  
nervous, but was willing to do the task for him. That tiny amount of  
pressure was enough to send a great swell of courage surging through the  
king's soul. Now he felt like he desperately wished to shout from the  
mountain tops his love for her..... all because of her.....  
  
Lifting his voice for all to hear Van looked deep in to his love's soul as  
he spoke in a rich voice, "Hitomi..... For the last two years I have been  
lost.... Lost because you were no longer by my side..... Not a single day  
or night went by without a moment I thought of you..... My duties only  
diverted my thoughts for a few moments before I would plunge back into my  
obsession about you.... You stole my heart, Hitomi, from the very beginning  
and since you left two years ago I have felt a deep sorrow lodged in my  
soul.... I cannot.... and will not live without you.... You are my  
world.... I love you beyond measures, Hitomi Kazanki....."  
  
A salty tear fell from the seeress's eyes as she smiled up at her only  
love, "Oh, Van....."  
  
More than anything they wished they could have been allowed to kiss at that  
moment for their emotions were being tossed around from the words. Both  
lovers were filled with deep love and affection by a small passage.  
Words.... Such powerful items they can be..... Grasping her hand a little  
tighter the man smiled down into her sparkling jewels. How was he blessed  
to be able to say such things before his friends?.... More importantly, how  
was he blessed to be in her presence?.....   
  
Regaining her composure the woman began her proclamation, "Van.... Van de  
Fanel.... Since the beginning of the Great War I was taken by you....  
Though I did not know it at the time I had fallen in love with you.... I  
tried to deny the fact for over the last years, but no one can never deny  
what runs like a foundation in my soul.... Van.... My heart.... the heart  
within my chest beats for you.... and only for you..... I love you....."  
  
A loud uproar followed the last words as the two angels stared deeply into  
one another's soul. The rows of pews that were filled with people were  
suddenly emptied when the audience had risen to their feet and thundered  
with applause for the heart~filled words. The noise however did not reach  
Hitomi and Van for they were lost in another world all of their own....   
  
After several moments of joyous cries the priest lifted his free hand to  
silence the audience. At the sudden quietness of the room both of the  
royals started and returned to the physical world around them. Turning to  
the maiden of twirled golden locks of violet flowers the old man said, "Do  
you, Hitomi Kazanki of the royal family of the Draconian race, take this  
man to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or for worse, for richer  
or poorer, in sickness or in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Glancing at her beloved for a split second the well known maiden stood a  
little straighter bringing her shoulders back. Her eyes sparkled with  
love,.... affection,..... devotion,.... respect,..... and a clash of  
several other related emotions.... as her crystal voice spoke firmly two  
small words that completely change people..... sometimes for the better or  
for the worse,.... "I do....."  
  
Van felt his heart beat faster as he heard her reply. Though he never  
doubted for a moment that his angel would not say the words he couldn't  
help, but get a sudden rush at the sound of her sweet voice confirming her  
side of their union. The young man of surging love barely heard the words  
of the priest speaking to him, "Do you, Van de Fanel of the royal family of  
Fanelian upon the world of Gaea, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded  
wife for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in  
health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
The royal only needed a glance at his love from the last two years to  
retrieve his voice to speak firmly, "I do...."  
  
With a wave of his free hand the priest signals as a young boy nearby. The  
child was close to fourteen rotations, the lowest age for this position,  
and wore a simple white robe. It his two hands was a small bundle concealed  
under a snowdrop cloth of silk. Slowly with trained steps the 'teen stepped  
up before the couple and bowed his head. Gently the boy removed the white  
material away and revealed an ancient goblet of gold. Dragons marked the  
cups sides showing off the royal crest in a glorious arch. Settled in the  
dip of sunshine metal swirled a red liquid. The wine shone in the light and  
swirled innocently in its expensive holder.   
  
The cup bearer held out the goblet to his king with his eyes closed as he  
continued to bow. Van reached out with his unoccupied hand and grasped the  
old cup in his tan fingers. As soon as the royal had grasped the polished  
gold the boy backed away without even looking upon the king's face and  
stood to flank the priest. The ebony headed man turned to his soon-to-be-  
wife and stared into her eyes deeply. Their hearts began to beat a little  
faster as they realized their moment was growing closer.   
  
The priest looked towards the crowd as the angel man slowly brought the cup  
to his lips. The white robed man spoke with an aged voice, "This wine,  
drunk by both bride and groom, symbolizes the two beings sharing everything  
their future will deliver unto them..... for they will shoulders the burden  
not as two individuals working together,.... but as one soul striving with  
all their power...."  
  
With his bangs falling away as he tipped back his head a little the royal  
sipped the delicious wine. The dark liquid swirled in his mouth and over  
his tongue as he enjoyed the taste of the drink. Though it was called wine  
it was not the same drink that had once been on the Mystic Moon for it was  
not alcohol and tasted far better than the burning liquid. The red wine was  
made from special berries only found in the best garden of all of Gaea and  
held several qualities that were not present with the beverage known as  
wine.  
  
Rough fingers of tan skin passed along the cup to a pale hand which took it  
tenderly before it lifted it to a pair of lips. Hitomi sipped the wine as  
she closed her emeralds slowly. The liquid was far better than anything she  
had ever tasted. Though she had not sampled many alcohol beverages before  
she had tasted a variety of drinks and never before had she sampled such a  
unique taste. It was a cross between berries, milk, honey, and some unknown  
tinge of something. There was no way to the describe the drink for it fell  
in its own class of taste.   
  
After swallowing the beverage Hitomi carefully handed the goblet back to  
the wine bearer who took the cup quickly and left the scene. Smiling at his  
king and future queen the priest proclaimed, "If any deem these two should  
not be married please speak now or forever hold your peace...." Silence....  
No one within miles of the church wanted to break apart the two lovers.....  
After several moments the religious man turned to his couple with a large  
grin, "So be it..... I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss  
the bride....."  
  
Van had patiently waited for this moment and now with the time standing  
before him he had to hold himself back from sweeping his new wife up into a  
passionate kiss. Bringing his arms around her back the man leaned down to  
press his lips against hers as their eyes slid shut. Hitomi's arms wrapped  
around his shoulders barely remembering the fragile bundle of blossoms  
concealed in one of her pale hands. Their lips still held the taste of wine  
and the two were lost as they savored the red droplets that danced in the  
kiss.  
  
Again thunder roared through the air as people rose to their feet and gave  
cries of approval. The kiss was shorter than normal, but it was no less  
enjoyable. With smiles wrapped over their faces the new married couple  
hurried off the platform and down the aisle. Van clutched one of his  
beloved's hands as they raced down the carpet path. They didn't run, but  
they didn't walk. They wanted to escape the crowd and have their time  
alone..... They surely deserved it..... They rarely got time by  
themselves..... and with their new future as joined royals their duties  
would keep them from even more private time..... They wanted to savor their  
short honeymoon's every moment..... It was their moment to cherish and  
remember.....  
  
Rushing out into the sunshine the couple was blinded by the glow causing  
them to slow down and halt at the church's entrance. Shortly after their  
eyes adjusted they found themselves in front of hundreds of more specters.  
The church had been enormous, yes, but no building on Gaea could ever hold  
the amount of Draconians and Fanelians there were! Most had been forced to  
wait outside and now stood shouting and cheering for their king and new  
queen. The young couple smiled and hurried down the pathway between the  
people in some destination they knew of.  
  
Rice along with red flower petals were tossed into the air as the two  
royals passed. Bells chimed causing the doves upon the rafters to  
suddenly fly into the air. Time slowed for the moment and the couple  
glanced over at one another. As they ran towards the edge of the crowd the  
petals and rice danced before their eyes. Their hair lifted as they ran  
while the time slowed and they found themselves indulging in the  
present.....  
  
Fanelia was at peace and Hitomi's family was with her. No longer would the  
seeress be sadden with being separated from her love ones. Their ancestral  
race had been returned home and would bring forth new revolutions. Darkness  
had been forced away from their world and now Gaea would dwell in peace for  
as long as time would permit. More importantly they had finally become one  
and now would never be separated. They were married and their futures were  
no longer two paths that crossed over each other, but a single road that  
made its own way by their wills. Though their future was unknown they  
embraced what was to come and knew they would face it head on.....  
together....  
  
Van smiled as he turned his attention back ahead of them as time flowed  
back into the normal speed. The beautiful seeress also looked before them  
to see what she knew laid at the end of the path. There standing proudly in  
red and gold garments for the ceremony was the white dragon, Escaflowne.  
His glowing green eyes glittered with excitement of the event as if he was  
overjoyed for his master's happiness. The young king halted at the foot of  
the beast and helped his new wife onto the snow white legend's back before  
joined her on the hide of scales. Hitomi happily leaned back into her  
husband's chest as Van took hold of the reins.   
  
With a swift kick from his master's pearly leather boots the dragon  
stretched out his wings and took to the air leaving behind the thousands of  
cheering spectators. The couple's friends and family appeared from within  
the sanctuary and stood watching the lovers leaving. While glancing down at  
her love ones Hitomi realized she had forgotten to throw the bouquet. Not  
waiting a moment longer the girl tossed her bundle of flowers into the air  
letting it sail through the blue. Perhaps if the group had been expecting  
it another might have caught the blossoms, but our own dear Merle did.  
Yelping in surprise at the sudden appearance of the bouquet the cat~girl  
caught the item in pure reflects. Once the bundle was clasped in her furry  
palms the cat's face grew rather red, even with her dark fur. The group of  
friends around her laughed as they saw the cat's predicament. Poor  
Merle,.... for the next couple of days she wouldn't be able to hear the end  
of it.....  
  
Swirling in her seat the girl placed her head on her spouse's shoulder  
indulging in his closeness. Smiling down the king spoke softly into his  
queen's pale ear, "I'll never let you go, Hitomi..... I'll never let you  
go....."  
~The End?~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Alright! Finally! I'm done with this chapter/story!!!! So what did you  
guys think? I am very sorry I didn't finish this sooner, but be happy it  
was so long! I was planning to only have this chapter be a few pages, but  
with my writer's block I accidentally made it over ten pages!!!! So be  
happy and don't flame me!~  
~I hope you really enjoyed my story! I did my best to keep you people on  
the edge of your seats and asking for more! Maybe I skipped around a bit  
with the visions, but hey it appears you liked it! Tell me your opinions on  
both this chapter and my story!~  
~Okay.... here's a question.... Who wants a sequel?!.... I set it up so I  
could continue the story and I already have several ideas I would like to  
write/type down,.... but there is a small problem..... If I am to make a  
sequel I will not be able to start it until sometime in late Dec. or early  
Jan. This is because of several reasons. I have an ACT to study for in  
early Dec. And tons of scholarships to fill out. I figure I'll be done with  
that stuff by the end of Dec. Possibly sooner (but doubtful). I'm willing  
to continue the story because I think it would stink if I left the story  
like this. Of course I played the story out just perfectly enough so that I  
could leave it the way it is without a real need for sequel. After a bit of  
deliberation I have decided to leave the matter up to you readers. Tell me  
if you want a sequel, just remember I will be unable to start it until  
sometime in late Dec. If you guys want a sequel though I can write up a  
short preview/summary about the story. Please hurry and send those  
reviews!~ 


	32. ~*~Preview~*~

Preview of Sequel to 'The Fate of Two Worlds'.....  
  
  
The last year on Gaea has brought great prosperity to the Fanelia Kingdom.  
With the two cultures of Fanelians and Draconians merging together the  
country has advanced in technology, economy, and in political merits. From  
style of clothing to the blueprints of the Mystic Moon's inventions the  
kingdom of angel had skyrocketed to the most successful land in all of  
Gaea. Though cars have not been introduced quite yet to the world social  
developments like equal rights between genders have become revolutionize  
the entire planet! Along with these advantages the kingdom had become very  
favorable in the eyes of all the other countries dotting the great globe;  
for the legend of Hitomi's sacrifice reached to Gaea's far corners bringing  
forth treaties and honor to the humble country of dragons & angels.  
  
This has all occurred in little less than a year and the setting takes  
place when the world is in a golden age of peace. Each of our characters  
have gone their own ways and once again have connected back to their lives  
and duties before 'The Sacrifice'. Yukari and Amano were happily wedded  
after the return of Hitomi and Van from their honeymoon and now Yukari is  
five moons/ months pregnant. Dryden and Millerina have a little 3 month old  
baby boy and have ruled their country peacefully. Allen has once again  
taken his post as Prince Chid's side as his loyal bodyguard. Few know of  
the royal's true blood line (only the group of friends from our story knows  
the truth). Along with this our young blonde royal has become the king he  
was meant to be and has tried his best to rule his country in his family's  
name. Merle has become a fine feline who is the royal advisor of foreign  
cultures. She is the negotiator provided by Fanelia when the kingdom  
encounters confrontations of 'alien' societies. Celena has finally been at  
peace for the last year and has progressed in the acts of sword fighting.  
Though she cared for her brother and nephew deeply the first female warrior  
went on a journey to learn more about her dark past. The last couple of  
months she has been spotted near the 'Spirit Trees'. Mamoru (Hitomi's  
younger brother) has been under the guidance of King Chid by getting  
lessons on acting as a noble. He has frequently been visited by the king  
and on several occasion ventured to Freid himself becoming a mature young  
man in a rather short amount of time. The seeress's parents have resided  
their royal position to Hitomi allowing her to have complete control over  
the Draconians. Hitomi's family has stayed in the castle the whole time  
though it took both their daughter and son-in-law to convince them they  
wouldn't be a bother by their presence. After a while of indulging in the  
luxuries of the castle the parents decided it was time to seek out the  
other small groups of Draconians that Sian had once spoke of to Hitomi.  
Taking on the responsibility since their daughter was busy with her kingdom  
the couple started on a mission to bring their ancestors home. For the last  
three month the couple has been residing in the peaceful draconian town  
near the 'Spirit Trees' talking with the guardian and people that reside  
there.  
  
It seems our fantasy would come to a close here, but in fact the adventure  
has only begun.... For a year the world has slept in a slumber known as  
peace, but suddenly.... something none deemed possible occurred and shocked  
the globe.....  
  
Without warning the town Sian protects is attacked by being with  
undescribable strength. With Celena and the seeress's parents by her side  
the guardian does what she can to protect 'her land', but fails.... and  
sadly Hitomi's parents pay the price with their lives.... With what's left  
of the villagers Sian and Celena take the people to Fanelia in hope that  
the 'Angel of Gaea' can defeat these unknown beings.   
  
Sadly though the problem is far worse than can be expected. Joutei, along  
with the ruler of Hell (Akuma), have been sealed away by an dark man from  
the past..... because of this Hitomi becomes the sole being who can protect  
Gaea from this new evil....   
  
Though this seems to be the main plot their is yet another problem to go  
along with these developments. Hitomi is nearly 8 moons/ months pregnant  
with Van's child. This is not the time for the seeress to go into a new  
war,... but the situation is unavoidable. She has no choice, but to face  
what lays waiting for her....   
  
Together with Sian as her personal guard, Merle as her unborn child's  
godmother, and Van by her side Hitomi goes on a quest to find the other six  
guardians of her people and free the god, Joutei, from the dark seal.  
Leaving Mamrou as temporary ruler of Fanelia and the rest of her friends  
doing what they can the seeress goes in search of the scattered groups of  
angels to bring them home to her kingdom and seek aid from her royal  
guards.   
  
Do the problems end there..... No.... With these conflicts comes more  
distress for Joutei gives a fraction of his powers to aid Hitomi just  
before he is sealed away. The seeress is inexperienced with the swell of  
power and can barely control her new abilities. She must learn to control  
it before she destroys everyone around her. Not to mention the fact that  
the guardians scattered all of Gaea will not accept their queen  
automatically for fear of a fraud and cause the woman to show proof of her  
heritage through different ways. Hitomi must travel through varies land in  
blind hope of saving her new home. In other words, the world that had been  
suddenly enveloped in a sweet peace has once again been tossed into chaos  
where the globe must rely in the same being as their only hope.....  
  
The Queen of Fanelia.....  
  
The wife of the Angel King, Van.....  
  
The Girl from the Mystic Moon.....  
  
The Angel of Gaea....  
  
The Savior of the Twin Worlds.....  
  
The Seeress....  
  
Hitomi Kazanki.......  
  
  
  
*~*~coming soon in early January~*~*  
  
  
  
  
~Yep, Its another complex story. I've given you the basic outline of my  
future sequel and really laid out all the problems involved in the story.  
there will be a possibility of more conflicts occurring if I think up of  
some good ones to go along with the story! It's a good thing I won't be  
starting the story right now because I still have some ideas to work out!~  
~I hope you enjoyed my little preview! Write me a review and tell me what  
you think of my little peek at 'The Fate of Two Worlds ~ The Sequel'!!!!!~ 


	33. SURPRISE

ALRIGHT!!!! I'M BACK FROM SEVERAL WEEKS OF SILENCE AND GUESS WHAT!!!! I GOT SICK AND TIRED   
  
OF JUST SITTING AROUND DOING NOTHING, BUT STUDY, STUDY, STUDY, STUDY---you get the picture-- SO  
  
I'VE STARTED ON THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS OF MY SEQUEL!!!!! COOL, HUH?! UNFORTUNATELY I WILL  
  
NOT BE ABLE TO POST THEM UNTIL ATLEAST THE 14TH SO YOU'LL STILL HAVE TO WAIT, BUT HERE'S   
  
THE DEAL! I NOTICED I GOT VERY FEW REVIEWS ON MY PREVIEW FOR MY SEQUEL AND THAT I HAD   
  
190 REVIEWS FOR MY STORY! I THOUGHT ABOUT IT AFTER I COMPLETED THE FIRST CHAPTER TO MY  
  
SEQUEL AND DECIDED IF I GET ATLEAST TEN MORE REVIEWS FOR 'The Fate of Two Worlds' I WILL POST  
  
THE BEGINNING OF THE SEQUEL. IF NOT YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TILL THE END OF DECEMBER. I WOULD  
  
JUST LIKE TO HAVE 200 REVIEWS FOR MY STORY. PLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE! MAKE THIS  
  
A CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO ME. THANKS!  
  
  
  
  
~Angel_Wings~  
~*~*Author of 'The Fate of Two Worlds'*~*~ 


End file.
